Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo
by Zoalesita
Summary: Te amo... Mi corazon se rompio en pedazos cuando dijo Yo No... pero aun asi decidi luchar por un amor que ya tenia dueña. Y me perdi en el camino mientras intentaba que Edward viera cuanto lo amaba / La amistad en su expresion mas real: El amor...
1. Prologo: El paso del tiempo

Historia dedicada a: **AlePattinson** planeada hace un año para ella como un regalo por todo el apoyo incondiconal y las muestras de amor hacia mi. Solo para que se den una idea, ella fue la que me ayudó y animó para poder terminar: Solo Mia Amiga Mia... sin ella yo no lo hubiera logrado. Y esta historia es un poco para agradecerte ese detalle que en mi vida se me olvidara. Te quiero demasiado.

Gracias a **Maggs** y **Rubs** sin ellas yo no podria hacer nada

**Eli.**.. en esta historia recorreremos un largo camino de perdon y olvido para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO:<strong>

** EL PASO DEL TIEMPO**

Toda nuestra familia y amigos habíamos corrido para contemplar el anuncio. Iba a ser un anuncio presidencial y no podía ser nada bueno.

Nos amontonamos en la sala y al verla tan llena de gente, no compuso en nada mi corazón, faltaba alguien, faltaba esa persona que tanto amaba y quería creer que también me amaba.

El silencio reinó cuando la imagen del televisor se aclaró mostrando el tan conocido logo presidencial y después la vista del salón ovalado de la Casa Blanca, detrás del escritorio estaba nuestro presidente: George W. Bush y aunque intentaba sonar tranquilo se podía notar la tensión.

—_Buenas noches pueblo americano, hoy es un día de luto y desgracia para nuestra nación…._

Mi cerebro no trabajó tan rápido porque mi corazón me decía que algo pasaría, lo sentía.

—_Han llegado los primeros informes sobre nuestra ubicación en…._

Sentía un zumbido en mis oídos por el latir tan fuerte, algo iba, mal, muy mal. Carlisle tuve que sostener a Esme cuando dieron la noticia. Alice me vio con ojos acuosos

Necesitaba respirar, no las entendía, las palabras del presidente no podían ser ciertas:

"_**Por la intensidad de los ataques se estima que sean pocos los sobrevivientes"**_

Escuché llanto y gritos, escuché mi nombre y una petición para que me detuviera pero ya nada importaba.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitieron

_—Tienes que sobrevivir _ —grité al vacio del bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Pues estoy que brinco de alegria! por fin esta el prologo aqui de una historia a la que le he invertido demasiadas ideas, y que es muy especial para mi, espero me acompañen y espero les guste :) Como siempre ya saben mi tipo de historias, todo pasa por una buena razon, algunos tomamos el camino largo para regresar a casa.<strong>

**El prologo hoy :) por que es el cumple de mi querida AlePattinson y el primer cap en 10 dias :)**

**Y para las que no lo sabian. El Prologo ya estaba en mi blog desde hace dias y esta historia llevara una estrecha relacion con el blog **

**Nos leemos pronto y un beso grande. Bienvenidas a Mas Hermosa que el Cielo.**

**Zo **


	2. 1 Una palabra que cambia la vida

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir

Muchas gracias a mi Beta Hermosa Maggice! perteneciente a Betas Fanfiction :) por su aportacion y apoyo! y tambien aunque no participo en este capitulo a mi otra Beta Ruby (pkñapcosa) las adoro con locura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Debo sonreír porque somos amigos o llorar porque no seremos más que amigos.<strong>_

-Anónimo-

Canción: _**Sognare – División Minúscula**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Una palabra que cambia la vida<strong>

Me miré frente al espejo una y otra vez, me sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y es que nunca había sentido tanta confianza en mí misma. Mi reflejo mostraba una chica linda y feliz. Mi cabello achocolatado caía en rizos bajo mis hombros, mis ojos delineados haciendo un lindo contraste con el tono de mi piel, una blusa color uva de manga tres cuartos junto a unos jeans oscuros entubados y a juego unas altas zapatillas negras.

Cuando me miré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo solo un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza: Perfecta. No tenía miedo, tenía que tener confianza él no me podía rechazar.

—_Bella_—gritó mi madre desde el cuarto de abajo— _Ya llegó Edward por ti._

—_Ya Voy—_grité.

Agarré mi bolsa de la cama y me di un último vistazo. Mis ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto, mi sonrisa era enorme y frente al espejo me vi como nunca me había visto, era yo, era Bella, era un Bella llena de ilusiones y esperanzas, con un corazón latiendo a más no poder por una sola persona, por el que yo consideraba que era el amor de mi vida, por lo menos de mi corta vida.

Cuando bajé mi madre me vio con una sonrisa de felicidad y es que cada vez que yo salía con Edward, me arreglaba mucho y me veían más alegre que otros días. Mi madre lo sabía aunque no me lo dijera… Ella sabía que yo lo amaba. Me hubiera gustado decirle que hoy yo le confesaría mi amor pero no me atrevía a decirle a mi mamá algo así, ella pensaba que las chicas teníamos que darnos a desear y ser las que siempre esperáramos a que los chicos llegaran, y yo también lo pensaba, pero con Edward mi paciencia había llegado al límite, ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Tal vez a él le daba pena decirme que me amaba.

—_Regreso en la noche_—le di un beso y salí de la casa.

Afuera en todo su esplendor estaba mi Edward… Recargado en su Volvo plateado con su cabello cobrizo despeinado, una camisa de botones azul y unos jeans, su belleza era abrumadora, o tal vez eso decía yo por estar enamorada de él. Pero bueno, lo había visto en cada una de las etapas de su vida y no existía una que yo recordara en la que se hubiera visto mal, sus genes eran perfectos.

—_Pero que bonita te ves Bellita_—caminó hacia mí.

—_No me digas Bellita_— refunfuñé acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—_Sabes que siempre serás mi pequeña amiguita Bellita_—me devolvió el beso.

—Vámonos Eddie—marqué el sobrenombre para molestarlo.

—_de acuerdo asunto aclarado, tu no Bellita_— me señaló con su dedo— _y yo no Eddie ¿estamos_? — se señaló a él con cara de enojo a lo que solo me reí.

El camino hacia Port Ángeles fue tranquilo como siempre que estaba con él, **era como saber que estaba en el lugar correcto y con la persona correcta**, hablábamos de las clases, el clima y una cita que él había tenido, tema que traté de cambiar rápidamente.

En un momento del viaje nos quedamos callados y lo agradecí mucho, una cosa era tener valor en mi cuarto y otra armarme de valor con él frente a mí. Dejé que mi mente vagara por varios recuerdos, por ejemplo muchas cenas en mi casa, películas en la suya, platicas por teléfono o a veces cuando entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto "según el" a escondidas pero al final Renée entraba y le decía que se fuera antes de que mi padre llegara. Mi mamá siempre cubriéndome.

Pero bueno esa era mi vida, compartía cada segundo con él y no era para menos, estábamos juntos desde chicos, y con el paso del tiempo ocurrió lo inevitable, me enamoré de él, pero era imposible no hacerlo, el era todo lo que una mujer pudiera pedir, atento, caballeroso, educado, culto, hijo ejemplar y amigo incondicional.

Yo era su amiga, me cuidaba como si fuera lo más preciado para él, y él decía que así era_: _—_Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida_—Decía algunas veces, para después agregar_: la mejor de las amigas_.

Y aquí es donde empezaba la principal razón de nuestra salida al cine. El y yo acostumbrábamos ir cada quince días o cada semana si él no tenía citas íbamos a cenar y al cine, pero hoy yo le había pedido que cancelara una cita que tenia porque lo necesitaba, obviamente el aceptó pero ni se imaginaba lo que yo necesitaba.

Me le declararía… Le declararía mi amor a él, abriría mi corazón y le demostraría que lo amo con locura, y es que esto de guardar el amor no era algo fácil y mucho menos lindo, ya que me estaba matando día con día, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era decirlo. Yo era linda, educada, y lista, tenia lo mío para defenderme no podía ver alguna razón por la cual el no me escogería… Lo tenía que intentar, tenía que por lo menos confesárselo si él no quería mi amor, pues… ya me las arreglaría después.

Pero esta era una opción que yo no contemplaba. El y yo éramos perfectos para estar juntos, así que no tenía porque no aceptarme, yo le ofrecía amor incondicional.

Llegamos a nuestro restaurant favorito, uno de comida italiana, él como siempre me abrió la puerta del carro y con su mano en mi espalda entramos al lugar, todo el mundo pensaría que éramos novios. Ordenamos rápido ya que no teníamos que mirar el menú, lo sabíamos de memoria.

—_Sabes, he estado pensando seriamente en lo que me dijiste hace días_— le dije para romper el silencio, no porque fuera incomodo, si no porque lo sentía un poco distante, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

— _¿Se puede saber que exactamente?_ — Soltó una sonrisa hermosa de lado… mi favorita— _Hablamos sobre demasiadas cosas tu y yo._

—_Me aconsejaste que me le declarara al chavo que me gusta_— su rostro se vio desconcertado.

— _¿lo harás?_

—_Si_—susurré

—_Me da gusto por ti, sabes que te ira muy bien, sería muy tonto para decirte que no._

—_Eso espero—_

Yo le había contado que me había enamorado, que el chico era lo mejor de mi vida, pero que el parecía no verme, el me decía que me animaba y ese era un cuento de nunca acabar, yo sin decir el nombre, el celándome porque lloriqueaba que un Nerdethal le quitarían a su amiguita.

— _¿y por eso vinimos a cenar?_ —él sabía que había algo que todavía no le decía. Se acomodó mejor sobre la silla para quedar sentado recto frente a mí.

—_Edward—_ lo miré fijamente a la cara y agradecí que estuviéramos en uno de los cubículos de privado del restaurante, así nadie nos vería.

—_Dime—_Se inclinó un poco en la mesa, recargándose en sus brazos.

— _¿Crees que él me acepte?—_

—_Estoy seguro._

Suspiré y me armé de valor, en un segundo vi pasar en mi mente mis momentos con él, mis sonrisas, sus sonrisas, nuestros abrazos, nuestros secretos, mis lagrimas por callarme y me di cuenta de que era lo correcto, esto era lo correcto, ahora seguía la mejor parte de mi vida, el me amaría igual.

—_Edward… yo estoy enamorada de ti, ese hombre del que tanto te he hablado eres tu—_Las palabras abandonaron mis labios, casi que acariciando y saboreando este dulce momento, mi corazón latió tan rápido que me empezó a doler.

Mi sonrisa decayó en cuanto deje de pensar en mis estúpidos sueños y realmente lo vi, observando lo que su cara me gritaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y me veía profundamente, su cara no era nada agradable, porque no mostraba la felicidad que yo esperaba, solo mostraba tristeza y algo mas… tal vez vergüenza.

—_Bella, yo…— _pasaron unos eternos segundos en los que casi podía ver su mente tratando de arreglar las palabras que decir.

— _¿Tu? —_ lo presioné.

—_Bella…_—dijo en tono de suplica antes de bajar su cara y enterrarla en sus manos—_no me hagas esto._

¡Esto estaba jodido!

—_Yo te quiero como amigos, como hermanos, no te puedo corresponder_— su mirada era triste y me hablaba como si no me quisiera romper con sus palabras.

Pero eso ya estaba hecho, yo había sido sincera y no era correspondida, me tenía que aguantar y no llorar hasta llegar a casa, aunque lo quería hacer en este momento, quería llorar y mucho.

— _¿no tengo ninguna posibilidad?_ — le pregunté.

—_Bells—_repitió mi nombre en suplica.

—_Te amo Edward_—mi voz salió entrecortada.

—_Yo no pequeña, perdóname pero yo no te amo y…_

— _¿y?_

—_Hoy en la mañana le pedí a Tanya que fuera mi novia— _

Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría, Edward tenía un año sin novia, si salía con algunas pero nunca a formalizar, y justo hoy había decidido sentar cabeza y no conmigo

—_Ahh, yo entiendo—_bajé mi mirada. ¡No llores Bella!

El jaló su silla y se fue a sentar a mi lado, levantó mi mentón para que lo viera.

—_Lo siento, te juro que lo siento y daría lo que fuera porque tú y yo no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación ahorita, sabes lo mucho que yo te quiero_—Su mirada era de agonía, me sentía tan mal.

—_No te preocupes Edward, solo necesito un poco de aire y veras como hacemos como que nada pasó_

Me levanté y caminé hacia la salida, agarrando mis cosas. El me detuvo a medio camino.

—_No te puedes ir así… ¿Cómo regresaras a casa?_

—_Edward, no tienes de que preocuparte, soy una chica grande y me se cuidar, solo por favor, necesito esta noche_—con mi mano, le solté los dedos que me sujetaban el brazo, no quería sentirlo.

—_Bells_— agarró mi cara entre sus manos, una lagrima traicionera resbaló por mi mejilla y él se apresuró a limpiarla, como no queriendo dejar rastro de mi dolor.

—_No puedo entenderlo… me prometiste que él me haría caso y no fue así, tengo todo para darlo, pero si no lo quieres aceptar no te puedo obligar, no te perderé como amigo, pero realmente necesito salir de aquí, y alejarme unas horas de ti… Todavía puedes rescatar tu sábado, háblale a Tanya._

—_Isabella—_ me dijo en tono de reproche— _No voy a correr con ella, necesitamos hablar._

—_No te das cuenta de que no quiero hablar, ¿me contaras que la amas? ¿O me obligaras a que ya no te ame yo a ti? En este momento, sobre esta situación no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

—_Necesito una buena razón para que te deje ir_— me advirtió.

—_Edward… mi corazón me está matando con tus manos en mi cara, y mi alma se está rompiendo al verte aquí y saber que nunca te podre tener… ¿no es esa una buena razón para ti?_

Pareció como si mis palabras lo hubieran quemado, porque me soltó y me vio impresionado.

Salí rápido del lugar y me puse a caminar, no sabía a dónde ir, pero encontraría algún lugar, gracias al cielo todavía los lugares no cerraban, apenas iban a dar las 7 pm, me fui al puerto, y me senté a la orilla de un muelle, y dejé que mi vista se perdiera en el mar, ojala llorara tanto que eso me hiciera dejar de amar a Edward…u ojala saliera un tiburón y comiera y así todo acabaría.

Estaba siendo drástica y dramática pero lo único que quería era despertar de esta pesadilla y volver a mi vida de antes donde tenía la esperanza de que él me correspondiera una esperanza vana, pero esperanza al fin, y ahora no tenía nada, porque el había sido claro, me quería como amiga, como mujer yo no era lo suficientemente buena.

Las nubes se hicieron espesas y el aire se volvió más frio de lo normal. Saqué mi celular y le marqué a Jasper, le pedí que viniera y él me prometió llegar en un minuto. Guardé mi celular ignorando las llamadas perdidas. Para cuando llego Jazz llovía no tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para que mis ropas cayeran empapadas.

— _¿Qué paso?_ — se sentó a mi lado.

—_Me declaré con Edward—_ empecé a llorar y me recargué en él. Era tan buen amigo que estaba dispuesto a escucharme aun bajo la lluvia. Me envolvió en un abrazo.

—_Te rechazó_— aseguró.

—_Si—_ lloré mas fuerte—_me rechazó no me quiere_.

—_Tranquila cariño, ya estoy aquí— _las lagrimas se perdían entre la lluvia y mi llanto y volvió a sonar mi celular.

— ¿No vas a contestar?— me preguntó.

—No, es Edward me ha estado marcando pero no quiero hablar con él.

—_Deja que yo hable con él—_ me pidió y me dio lo mismo mientras no fuera yo, le pasé mi celular.

—_Edward—_ contestó.

— _¿Dónde esta Bella?—_lo oí hablar y su voz me hizo llorar mas.

—_Está conmigo—_ le contestó Jasper.

—_Pásamela, necesito hablar con ella—_ le oí decir y es que yo al estar abrazada a Jasper escuchaba toda la conversación.

—_Es mejor que no hables con ella ahora… Ella esta indispuesta._

—_Pásamela—_ exigió.

—_No_— Jasper sacó su parte más formal y dura, y amaba a mi amigo por eso, era capaz de defenderme y protegerme ante sus propios amigos.

—_Jasper_— le urgió— _necesitamos hablar, tú no sabes…_

—_Claro que se, si no, no estaría aquí con ella— lo cortó_

—_Necesito… por favor dile que pasaré a verla en la noche._

—_No, me la llevaré a mi casa, y no te quiero ver por allá, somos amigos Edward, pero debes de respetar los espacios de los demás, si ella no está lista para hablar, no te aparezcas, por favor._

—_Dile que la quiero mucho._

—_No mas que ella_—y colgó.

Hundí mi cara en su pecho y dejé que sus brazos me apretaran mas, estaba dolida, triste, decepcionada y lo peor es que estaba avergonzada, y eso era lo que más me dolía, mi amor era puro y lo único que había conseguido con él es verme como una ofrecida, rogona y para rematar deprimente.«_paquete completo__»_

El viento se volvió helado, o tal vez era el hecho de que estábamos mojados hasta el tuétano, no importaba mucho, Jasper no dijo nada después de colgar y yo se lo agradecí, lo único que quería era que me abrazara.

Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente oscuro me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y me cargó, no es que no pudiera caminar, tal vez solo me quería ahorrar la molestia de hacerlo, yo no quería pensar en mover mis pies, lo único que quería era dormir, dejarme ir en los brazos de Morfeo y olvidar, hacer como que este día no pasó.

Me colocó en su coche y los asientos de piel chillaron al entrar en contacto con mi ropa mojada, el entró enseguida al carro y lo puso en marcha, no dijo nada, no hizo comentario y era bueno, el era después de… después de "_él_"… Jasper era mi mejor amigo, los dos éramos serios y se podía decir que centrados y sabia que en este momento yo no quería hablar.

Le debí decir que me dejara en mi casa, pero no mencioné nada, el nudo en mi garganta era tan grande que no me dejaba hablar, solo me dediqué a ver los arboles pasar a un lado de nosotros en la carretera de camino a casa, hasta que se volvieron una mancha borrosa y mi mente fue trayendo recuerdos que yo en este momento quería olvidar, me vi a mi con Edward en mi cuarto mientras yo le tocaba alguna pieza en mi violín, o mientras le cantaba alguna canción el día de su cumpleaños, decía que le gustaba mi voz, pero a él, era la única persona a la que yo le cantaba.

—_Ven Bells—_ Jasper me tomó entre sus brazos distrayéndome un poco de mis pensamientos, no me percaté en qué momento aparcamos, pero si me di cuenta cuando subí las hermosas escaleras que no eran mi casa, eran las de Jazz, para resumidas cuentas me daba lo mismo.

Cuando entramos, escuché que alguien me llamó, vi la cara de Rosalie, pero me giré y hundí mi cara en el pecho de Jasper, me llevó hasta su habitación y ahí hasta su baño.

—_date una ducha, no quiero que te enfermes_— tomó mi cara entre sus manos—_Bella en este momento tal vez no haya mucho que yo te diga que te haga sentir mejor, tu sabes que yo ando en la calle de la amargura, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, y que eres una chica extraordinaria, tal vez él no sea lo suficientemente listo para verlo, pero lo eres, no dejes que nadie te quite eso._

—_Gracias Jazzy—_

—_De nada Bells aunque no me gusta ese apodo_— besó la punta de mi nariz— _le pediré a Rose que te pase un cambio de ropa de la que seguro tienes aquí y me encargaré de ella para que no te moleste._

Solo asentí, no supe exactamente como me bañe, pero el frio se hizo presente cuando salí envuelta en una toalla hacia el cuarto de Jazz, me coloqué la ropa que habían dejado sobre la cama, de manera automática y con un leve cepillado de mi cabello me metí a la cama.

Tiempo más tarde Jasper entró y se acostó conmigo, en cuanto lo hizo yo me acurruqué a su lado para abrazarlo… no sabía cuánto se podía necesitar a una persona, me acarició mi espalda, y me acompañó en un silencio prolongado. Jasper era una persona genial, me había vuelto su amiga al igual que todos desde que éramos chicos, pero él y yo nos entendíamos de una manera especial, después de Edward, Jazz era mi mejor amigo, y junto a él también me sentía segura, lástima que los dos estuviéramos tan lastimados.

—_Rose le habló a tu mamá y le dijo que te quedarías aquí con ella, ya sabes una noche de chicas._

—_Mañana se lo agradeceré—_susurré.

—_Sí, sería bueno, está muy preocupada por ti._

—_Sí, lo sé y siento mucho que te mojaras por mi culpa_— suspiré.

—_Lo volvería a hacer, lo sabes, solo que… no entiendo porque te rechazó, si yo tuviera a alguien que me amara como tú lo amas a él se que no la dejaría ir._

—_Jazz tu tenías a alguien que te amaba más que a su vida… y aun así no lo supiste apreciar._

—_Lo sé, Alice me quería más que a nada, y yo lo eché a perder, y no sabes cómo me siento por eso, porque yo la amo y ella ya no me quiere escuchar._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste Jazz? ¿Por qué la engañaste con María? Simplemente no lo entiendo, ella te dio todo, se entregó a ti de la manera más sincera que nosotras podemos, y tu no lo viste… realmente nunca lo he entendido._

—_Fue una estupidez, no fue amor, fue puro deseo, me sentía un poco ahogado en el compromiso de ser novio de Alice, todo tenía que ser perfecto, todo tenía que salir bien, a veces me asfixiaba, ella tiene tantas manías que busque una salida rápida y pensé que nadie se enteraría, pensé que sería una vez, pero…_ — suspiró y me soltó para sentarse en la cama mientras se agarraba el cabello entre sus manos— _si te lo cuento todo, ¿prometes que quedara entre nosotros?_

—_Claro Jasper—_ me incorporé para quedar sentada frente a él, no lo veía muy bien, porque el cuarto estaba a oscuras y atrás de su cama estaba un enorme ventanal que dejaba entrar un poco de luz de la noche, tal vez yo no estaba en la mejor condición, pero en este momento los dos nos necesitábamos demasiado.

—_Fui alguien despreciable, no solo engañe a Alice la vez que ella nos descubrió y terminó conmigo, María y yo ya teníamos tiempo viéndonos, María lo aceptaba, dijo que se había enamorado y yo lo deje pasar, era más cómodo para mí; pero las cosas se salieron de control, a veces cuando acababa de ver a Alice iba a buscar a María y viceversa, entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y fue demasiado tarde._

—_Muy tarde_— que fuera mi amigo no significaba que lo solapara, de hecho en este momento que sabía más cosas me enfurecía.

—_Ver a Alice tan destrozada fue demasiado para mi, terminé de tajo mi relación con María, aunque sabía que Alice no me perdonaría… menos después de saberlo todo._

— _¿ella sabe que duró tanto tu otra relación?_

— _¿Por qué crees que no me perdona? Sé que ustedes no lo supieron pero Alice me pidió cuentas claras, cosa que no pude negar, ella no pudo soportar que María y yo lleváramos un par de meses, dijo que si hubiera sido la primera vez tal vez lo entendería, pero tanto tiempo… entonces me di cuenta de lo que ella me amaba para aceptar una traición._ — agachó su cara y vi como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla_— Yo la amo y ella no me cree, tampoco espero que lo haga, no merezco que me perdone pero eso no quita que yo siga intentando, pero la amo demasiado, y la extraño, todo de ella, su risa, sus manías, sus gritos, su piel… yo le fallé pero no estoy preparado para dejarla ir._

— _¿no crees que sería lo mejor para ella? Tú no sabes lo que es para nosotras el elegir a alguien como el primero y saber que nos equivocamos, pero además de eso, Alice ha aguantado todos los cotilleos que han hecho a sus espaldas… no sé si deba decirlo pero ella se siente como si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente mujer para tuvieras que buscar otra, y eso es la peor humillación que le puedes hacer a una mujer, a veces la he visto llorar cuando piensa que nadie la ve y está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, porque está decidida a dejarte atrás._

—_Pero yo…_

—_tú debes de darte cuenta que ya saliste de esta partida, ya no se trata sobre ti, se trata sobre lo que ella necesita para sanar._

—_Tal vez deberíamos de dormir de una vez, tú te ves agotada_— cuando Jasper terminaba una conversación no había nada que lo hiciera hablar sobre ese tema otra vez.

—_Como sea Jazz—_ me acomodé otra vez sobre la almohada y abracé mi cuerpo.

Jasper se acostó frente a mi también viéndome y ahora si aseguré que sus ojos estaban rojos.

—_**No te preocupes Bella, yo se que tu harás las cosas mejor— **_

No era raro dormir con Jasper, era tanta la confianza que sabía que nunca se sobrepasaría, solo que esta vez, no veía a Jasper mi amigo, veía a Jasper el hombre y me daba mucho coraje saber cómo habían destruido el corazón de mi amiga, él como ella ahora no estaba dispuesta a amar otra vez.

Aún después de que él se quedara dormido yo no podía, aunque me comenzaba a doler la cabeza, así que empecé a cantar una canción que Edward me cantaba cuando me sentía mal _«__Come Josephine, In my flying machine__»_ la habíamos escuchado en la película _Titanic_ hace tiempo y como a mí me había encantado él me la cantaba, decía que un día yo también tendría mi Jack… después de este día yo no quería mi Jack, yo quería mi Edward.

Recordé su cara hoy, lo hermoso que se veía mientras reía y su mirada optimista antes de saber lo que yo le quería pedir, ese Edward de hoy se quedaría toda la vida en mi mente grabado, **sería como un antes y un después en mi vida, y yo lo único que esperaba era algún día volver a tenerlo conmigo**; la cabeza cada vez me dolió mas hasta que me quedé dormida viendo a Edward reír antes de que se desvaneciera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, yo por mi parte solo puedo llorar con el, esta historia es una forma de tributo a todas aquellas chicas que hemos amado tanto y aun asi no hemos sido correspondidas... no dire nada mas que ya saben mi forma de escribir.<strong>

**El prologo no es el principio de esta historia... lo que esta en el prologo es algo que pasara mas adelante, tenemos que pasar muchas cosas antes de llegar a eso. :)**

**Porque 10 dias? porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y yo me queria regalar este capitulo, tarde un poquito en editarlo porque este capitulo fue escrito hace un año! pueden creerlo...**

**ahora! que es lo que dire de esta historia! aqui tienen una participacion especial la gente de afuera, me refiero a los personajes como Alice, Jasper, Esme etc...no escrbire capitulos desde el punto de vista de ellos, los capitulos solo estan escritos en EPOV BPOV pero a diferencia de mis otras historias, lo que hagan estos personajes influira mucho en como se desarrolle la historia de Bella/Edward!**

**Realmente espero que sigan por aqui! si alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo (que a todas nos pasa) se que te identificaras**

**Chicas sin cuenta en fanfiction! me encantaria contestarles pero no se puede! si gustan dejenme sus correos y yo les contesto!**

**:)**

**Ahora si me despido y les mando un beso grande grande! Bendiciones y solo cosas buenas para ustedes! Miles de ondas positivas! y Ojala todas tengamos un amigo como Jasper!**

**Zo***


	3. 2 Amar por Dos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir

Muchas gracias a mis betas que son geniales... en este capitulo gracias a **Rubs** que fue la que me dio ideas... porque **Maggybertha** anda de vaga por el pais :) las amo chicas!

_Solo una recomendacion: Se que amamos a Edward en todas sus presentaciones, pero ubiquemonos bien en la historia. Bella, Edward y todos los demas son chicos adolescentes._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que tú serás el cielo que jamás podre tocar <em>**_**Que tan solo tú me das ****La vida que yo siempre quise para mí ****Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname ****Por pensar solo en mí ****Por no **__**darte más de lo que te doy ****Por amarte simplemente ****[No me pidas hacer] ****Lo que no puedo hacer ****Si tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú**_

_**Tan solo tu – Franco de Vita con Ale Guzmán**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Amar por Dos<strong>

**EPOV**

Me giré sobre mi espalda para quedar boca arriba, por más que intentaba dormir no podía, mi mente no lo permitía, era un hervidero de ideas, me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, quería encontrar una imagen, un gesto, una señal en todos estos años con Bella que me hicieran darme cuenta de lo que ella sentía… pero no podía

Yo pensaba que esas atenciones eran para mí como para Emmett o Jasper, ahora sabía que no, esas atenciones eran por mí, esos sonrojos, esas miradas, toda ella era por mí.

Y lo que peor me hacía sentir, es que aun sabiendo todo eso, aun viendo en mi mente las imágenes de hace unas horas cuando se me declaró, yo no le correspondía, no me imaginaba besando a Bella, no me imaginaba más que un abrazo; y eso también me mataba, porque la quería consolar, sabía que lloraba, la conocía como la palma de mi mano para saber que en este momento ella lloraba y que se sentía morir, y tal vez no me quisiera hablar en mucho tiempo.

El destino era un desgraciado, ¿Por qué justo hoy? Hoy yo saldría con Tanya, pero le cancelé diciéndole que me había surgido un problema en cuanto Bella me pidió salir por un asunto importante, Tanya entendió y sabía que saldría con mi amiga… Yo quería a Tanya desde hace tiempo, primero la había visto en la escuela, luego poco a poco y discretamente me fui acercando hasta que llegó la primera cita, pero me volví adicto a ella, Tanya era linda, educada, culta, refinada, tenía una plática fluida, era hermosa, ella era todo lo que yo buscaba, así que me vi envuelto en ese cuento, hasta que llegó lo inevitable, me enamoré.

No lo había querido comentar con nadie, por el miedo al rechazo, pero en la mañana cuando la fui a ver para cancelar la cita de hoy, no lo pude evitar y la besé, en nuestras citas pasadas le había dado uno que otro beso, pero este fue el decisivo, le dije que la quería y que no me movería de su casa hasta que aceptara ser mi novia; cuando lo hizo casi brinqué de alegría, me sentía feliz, la chica linda, a la cual yo amaba me había dado el sí. En ese momento lo único que pensé es que esa noche se lo comentaría a Bella y le diría que ya tenía cuñada.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere…

Me paré de la cama y salí de mi cuarto, buscaría alguna medicina para el resfriado, lo que fuera necesario, pero tenía que dormir aunque me tuviera que dopar, apenas di unos pasos por el pasillo cuando escuché el teléfono de la casa. Di un pequeño brinco del susto ¿Quién hablaba a las 3 de la mañana?

Me quedé quieto esperando escuchar algo, pero no pasó nada, de este lado de la casa en el tercer piso solo dormía yo, del otro lado dormían Alice y Emmett porque ese lado era más ancho para dos grandes habitaciones. Bajé las escaleras y entonces escuché unos murmullos, me quedé quieto casi a punto de llegar a la planta baja, cuando la puerta del cuarto de mis padres se abrió, vi el resplandor por el pasillo y enseguida llegaron hasta mí en las escaleras, mi madre gritó del susto

— _¿Qué haces aquí Edward? —_dijo sosteniendo su mano en su pecho

—_iba a la cocina… ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde van a esta hora?_ —la miré percatándome que llevaba un abrigo

—_Vamos al hospital, tu papá tiene una emergencia_

— _¿desde cuándo tu lo acompañas a las urgencias?_

En ese momento mi padre llegó a nuestro lado, poniéndose su chamarra.

—_Es Bella, Lilí Hale nos acaba de llamar_

— _¿La mama de Rose y Jasper? —_ tardó un segundo en golpearme las palabras de Jasper, diciéndome que se la llevaría a su casa

—_Sí, Bella se puso muy mal y se la acaban de llevar al hospital, dicen que esta hirviendo en fiebre y ha empezado a temblar_

— _¿Va a estar bien? —_ susurré

—_No lo sé Edward, no la he visto_— dijo exasperado— _pero creo que es claro que si esta ya teniendo convulsiones es que no está bien, han tratado de bajársela, pero no han podido, hasta lo que se, Jasper se metió con ella en la regadera en su desesperación pero ni así lo consiguió_— una molestia me inundó por esto, era mi culpa.

—_Voy contigo_

—_Te doy un minuto para que vayas a tu cuarto y te pongas algo, no podemos perder tiempo._

—_Si papá_—corrí escaleras arriba y lo escuché susurrar a mi madre

—_Tengamos Fe Esme, llegaré al hospital y la curaré antes de que una temperatura tan alta afecte su cerebro, me preocupa que no se le haya quitado con el baño…_

No, ella no podía pasarle nada, era mi amiga, mi hermana… corrí mas rápido hacia arriba, cada segundo era un minuto robado a ella.

Me coloqué lo primero que encontré y antes de 5 minutos estaba cerrándome una sudadera mientras me subía al coche de mi padre. Llegamos rápido al hospital, en la sala de espera nos encontramos a toda la familia Hale y a los Swan. Renée estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y mi padre solo se detuvo a saludarlos antes de irse corriendo hacia las puertas de área restringida del hospital.

En Forks había otro par de doctores, pero mi padre era el director y además todo mundo sabía de la gran amistad entre las tres familias. Me senté a lado de Jasper que tenia la preocupación grabada en el rostro.

— _¿Qué sucedió Jasper? —_el me observó un momento. No es que no fuéramos amigos, pero desde que pasó lo de Alice y María yo no le hablaba mucho, me dolía ver a mi hermana en el estado en el que se encontraba, aunque ella nos había pedido a mí y a Emmett que no rompiéramos nuestra amistad de toda la vida con Jasper, aun así era un poco tensa la convivencia.

—_No se Edward, estábamos dormidos y entre sueños escuché a Bella hablar, primero pensé que estaba platicándome algo porque antes de dormir estuvimos conversando, pero cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que ella también dormía aunque estaba empapada en sudor y decía_…—me vio un momento y suspiró—_cuando la toqué me di cuenta de que estaba muy caliente, la traté de despertar pero no la pude sacar del sueño así que le avisé a mis padres y mi mamá trató de bajarle la temperatura con compresas de agua fría pero no sirvió de nada, ella estaba llegando a los 40 grados así que la tomé en brazos y me metí con ella a la ducha_—agachó su cabeza para sostenerla entre sus manos, se notaba cansado, preocupado y tenso—_su temperatura muy a penas bajo a los 38.5 así que mi madre me ayudó a sacarla de la ducha y traerla al hospital_

— ¿Deliraba?

—_Mucho_

— _¿Qué decía? ¿Por qué no podía despertar?_

Se quedó callado un largo momento en el que estuvo meditando si contestarme o no, el dilema se notaba en su mirada perdida.

—_No entendí que decía cuando deliraba_

—_Dímelo Jasper, se que si lo escuchaste, no hay nada que me pueda hacer sentir peor en este momento._

—_No tienes por qué sentirte mal Edward, ella entiende lo que paso, ella esta obviamente triste pero comprende que no la ames._

—_Me siento mal, porque Bella es una chica grandiosa, linda, divertida, cuando tenga novio se que el chico tendrá mucha suerte por todo lo bueno que ella posee…_

—_Pero tú no serás ese chico_

—_No Jasper, yo no seré ese chico, porque yo no la amo, ojala las cosas fueran como en las películas que te enamoras de tu mejor amiga y cuando ella te lo dice tu le correspondes, pero aquí las cosas no son así, me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ella pero yo quiero a mi novia y estoy muy enamorado de Tanya_— cuando dije esto nos embriago un silencio tan duro, fue reconocer en voz alta que yo no le correspondía a Bella y aunque el peso de esas palabras era muy grande, no pensaba cambiar, porque yo había luchado, conquistado y ganado el corazón de Tanya, la chica a la cual yo quería y eso era por lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar todo.

—_Cuando Bella deliraba te estaba pidiendo perdón, no sé exactamente porque, pero decía: Edward perdóname; y también decía que te amaba._

Cada palabra era un nuevo dolor, no por amarla como mujer, pero si por amarla como hermana, y me dolía su dolor y me dolía ser el causante de ese dolor, pero existían cosas con las cuales uno tenía que aprender a vivir.

—_Ella es una chica fuerte Edward, saldrá adelante_

—_Sé que es fuerte, pero a veces es como una muñeca de porcelana a la que no quiero que le pase nada… va a ser muy duro cuando la tenga que ver._

—_Ella saldrá adelante Edward, porque esa es la Bella que conocemos, por lo menos la que yo conozco sí, es frágil por fuera, pero es una guerrera por dentro, esto la devastó y puede que te llore un par de semanas, pero se va a levantar_

—_Lo sé, se va a poner de pie dentro de un tiempo y será otra vez mi Bella_

—_Sería mejor que ya no utilizaras el "MI" con ella. No lastimes mas una herida que ella tiene que cerrar sola._

—_Van a ser tan putamente difícil las cosas ahora_—mi amigo me sonrió de lado al escucharme decir malas palabras, decía muchas groserías en mi cabeza, pero en voz alta casi nunca.

—_Si la quieres tanto, si aprecias un poco lo que ella hizo hoy por ti, pero sobre todo por el respeto que se merece el amor que ella te tiene a ti, la ayudaras a sanar._

—_Lo voy a hacer Jasper. A veces es bueno hablar con un amigo sensato, amo a mi hermano y tiene momentos de lucidez pero Emm es un espíritu demasiado libre y además, no le he dicho lo que paso hoy con Bella, lo más seguro es que me quiera patear el trasero y también Alice_—después de que pronuncié el nombre de mi hermana, nos quedamos en silencio, la cara de mi amigo se volvió pensativa, y me pregunté: ¿Realmente sé lo que siente Jasper?

— _¿Cómo esta ella? —_susurró

— _¿La verdad?_

—_Sobre ella siempre quiero saber la verdad_

—_Ha pasado un mes desde que descubrió que le eras infiel con María… nunca pensé que una persona pudiera llorar tanto como ella ha llorado, me preocupa, la he visto pálida, ida, casi no come, su depresión es muy fuerte y a veces me da miedo que la sobrepase, pero sé que Alice está viviendo su dolor y también se que solo se irá, le daremos el tiempo que ella necesite para que vuelva a ser mi Alice… Hay cosas que no te perdonó Jasper, una de ellas es arrebatarle la sonrisa a mi pequeña, pero también he ido comprendiendo que son cosas de pareja, cosas que solo a ustedes les incumben, tus padres y mis padres piensan que solo terminaron y que ella esta triste por eso, pero si se llegaran a enterar de lo que pasó, Carlisle te golpearía sin lugar a duda._

—_Y yo lo dejaría hacerlo_

—_Lo sé, aunque con eso no se solucionaría nada_

—_Deberíamos de tener una vida más simple y sencilla como de película, la vida real es tan complicada, no importa la edad que tengas siempre hay algo que lo jode._

—_Profundas palabras— _solté una risita, era bueno saber que no era el único pensando que la vida se complica de buenas a primeras.

—_Edward… yo amo a Alice_

—_Yo en este momento no quiero hablar de eso, arregla las cosas Jasper, pero no conmigo, con ella, para que los dos lo dejen atrás y se den cuenta de una vez por todas que ustedes no están destinados a estar juntos_

—_Me rehusó a pensar que…_

—_Hola Edward—_ la voz de Renée interrumpió nuestra conversación. Me puse de pie para saludar a la mamá de Bella

—_Hola Renée ¿alguna novedad?_

—_Todavía tu papá no sale a decirnos algo, solo que quiero hablar un momento contigo_

—_Claro_— la seguí hacia un extremo de la sala donde no había nadie, Rosalie me vio a lo lejos y su mirada me dio miedo. Rosalie es una chica lindísima a la que yo quiero demasiado además de que es mi cuñada y como Bella estaba en su casa, supongo que sabe lo que pasó

¿Qué nadie estará de mi parte y de la de Tanya? ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera saben que ando con Tanya

—_Edward, ¿pasó algo con Bella? Discúlpame que te lo pregunte así tan directo, pero nunca, en tantos años que ustedes llevan saliendo ella se había ido con Jasper cuando podía estar contigo_

—_Yo_—pasé mis dedos por mi cabello de la nuca_— Renée, creo que cuando mi papá salga y nos deje entrar con Bella, deberás preguntárselo a ella._

—_Pasó algo… mi bebé—_Renée se fue dejándome ahí parado y solo.

Vi a Renée irse con Charlie y abrazarlo, mientras mi mamá y Lilí hablaban con ellos.

Me senté en una silla incomoda de la sala de espera y decidí ponerme a buscar una solución, no tenía nada más que hacer, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie me hablara, solo quería entrar con ella y decirle: _Bells todo va a estar bien_.

A las 7am salió mi papá luciendo cansado pero relajado, todos nos reunimos rápido con él, mi cuerpo tronó de por fin estirarse.

—_Bella está bien_

Tres simples palabras que regresaron la calma a mi cuerpo

—_Le hicimos los exámenes necesarios, la tuvimos que meter a la ducha con agua fría y administrarle suero y medicamento_

— _¿Pero la temperatura tan alta? ¿Afectó su cuerpo?_

—_Afortunadamente no, le debemos la vida de Bella a Jasper, que él se metiera a la ducha con ella en su casa y lograra bajarle aunque fuera un poco la temperatura ayudó a que ella resistiera hasta llegar aquí. Aunque quisiera saber si ella ya estaba resfriada ayer_

—_No—_contestó Jasper—_ lo que pasó es que, Bella y yo ayer anduvimos en un muelle de Port Ángeles, y nos agarró la lluvia, Bella se quiso quedar un rato y nos mojamos, no pensamos que saldría algo como esto_

Debí de haberla ido a buscar al muelle…

—_Realmente no debió de haber pasado pero Bella tiene sus defensas bajas, deben de cuidar que come y más que nada el simple hecho de que coma bien y a sus horas—_ se lo dijo a los Swan— _está un poco anémica pero con vitaminas y reposo se recuperara, la fiebre solo empeoro por sus bajas defensas pero no es algo por lo que preocuparnos._

— _¿Podemos pasar?_

—_Hijo, primero que pasen Renée y Charlie, Bella se puso un poco histeria cuando despertó, pero cuando me vio y le expliqué donde estaba y por qué se calmó, pero es preferible que vea a sus padres primero._

—_Está bien_

Vi a Charlie tomar a su esposa de la mano y seguir a mi mamá, me senté en la silla incomoda otra vez.

_Necesito hablar con mi padre sobre estas sillas, son una tortura_

Mi mamá se sentó a lado de mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—_A veces cuando alguien que amamos mucho esta en una situación de riesgo, nos damos cuenta del valor que ellos tienen en nuestra vida._

—_Tuve miedo por ella_

—_Cuando entres a verla, te sentirás mejor._

—_Necesito hablar con Tanya—_ me puse de pie para irme

— _¿Tanya?_

—_Es mi novia… luego te cuento_

—_pero ¿y Bella?_

—_Bella es mi amiga, y nunca va a cambiar eso_

—_Nunca digas nunca Edward_— mi madre suspiro triste— _yo pensé que ustedes tenían algo… _

—_No tenemos nada más que amistad y siempre va a ser así_

—_Nunca diga nunca Edward, eres muy joven y te queda un camino muy largo por recorrer, tú no sabes lo que pasara más adelante._

—_Yo solo digo que quiero a mi novia—_ susurré para que no me escucharan los demás, aunque estaban hablando entre ellos

Mi madre se puso de pie, aunque quedara más bajita que yo, tenía una personalidad tan arrolladora.

—_No te pongas a la defensiva, me hubiera gustado saber que amabas a Bella pero si no fue así, no podemos hacer nada por cambiar eso, solo entiende algo, cuando yo te digo algo es porque ya recorrí ese camino, tu padre no fue mi primer novio, tuve una vida antes de él, y amé a otros hombres tanto que hice estupideces que nunca podre olvidar, pero de eso se trata, de vivir y probar, si un día quieres saber realmente quien fue tu madre antes de ser Esme Cullen te lo puedo contar, el corazón de una mujer es un gran mar de secretos_

—_No entiendo por qué me dices esto_

—_Yo sé lo que pasó ayer_

—_Pero…_

—_Bella me lo contó hace una semana, estaba muy emocionada y te preparó una cena especial en casa, yo la ayudé, preparamos todo, pero cuando te vi llegar supe que algo había salido mal, nunca recibí la llamada de Bella donde me diría que iban para la casa._

—_No entiendo porque ella te contaría_

—_Tu todo quieres entender en 5 minutos, no se puede, no tienes porque saber todo, si no sucedió pues ni modo._

—_Quiero saber por qué si tú sabías no me dijiste nada a mí_— apreté mi mandíbula, eran demasiadas emociones y la ultima era coraje

—_A mi no te me pongas como toro enojado, concentra tu ira en otro lado Edward, que yo no soy Bella, ni Rosalie ni mucho menos Alice. Le hablare a tus hermanos para que vengan, y después cuando estés calmado y haya pensado todo podemos hablar de esto, pero ahorita no es ni el lugar ni el momento._

Mi madre agarró sus cosas y se fue para hablar por celular.

Estaba cansado, enojado, agotado pero sobre todo estaba desilusionado conmigo mismo, Bella me amaba, me amaba de una manera tan linda, tan entregada que me dolía tanto saber que mi NO, no cambiaria.

Solo había algo que yo podía hacer, y era mi forma de pedirle disculpas.

**BPOV**

Por fin después de recibir la visita de todos me habían dejado sola, mi padre tenía que ir a la estación de policía, y mi madre había ido a la casa por ropa para salir del hospital.

Aun tenía en mi mano la intravenosa y me sentía muy cansada, con un poco de temperatura y resfriada, pero bien. Rosalie y Jasper también habían pasado a verme, y sus papas y todos los Cullen hasta Alice y Emmett que los acababan de levantar, todos excepto uno, y sabía que estaba afuera, Ali me lo había dicho, pero sabía lo que hacía. Esperaba, quería ser el último porque sea lo que sea que me quisiera decir no quería que lo interrumpieran.

Me arreglé con mis manos mi cabello y tomé un poco de agua para quitarme el mal sabor de boca, me acomodé la bata y las almohadas, me moría de pena que Edward me viera en un estado tan deplorable, por lo menos que no dijera: "Ves Bella es por eso que no te acepto"

Sentí las lagrimas formarme en mis ojitos cuando pensé en la noche anterior, pero tenía que ser fuerte, yo podía demostrarle a él que era un excelente partido, mucho mejor que la bonita y buena onda de Tanya.

_ Carajo Bella deberías de tener un poco de odio hacia ella__… _Pero no puedo, la desgraciada me cae bien y siempre ha sido amable conmigo 

Iba a agarrar una almohada para tapar el grito que quería salir de mi boca, era imposible, mi Bellaciencia* y yo chocábamos mucho.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando…

—_Hola hola_— unos enormes payasos se metieron en mi cuarto

Se acomodaron frente a mi cama, viéndome con intriga, y mirándose entre ellos.

— _¿No habían dicho que estaba la pequeña Swan aquí?_ — dijo el payaso que iba vestido como policía y una pistola de algodón enorme colgaba de su brazo

—_Supuse que era una niña, escuché decir eso en el pasillo_— contestó el payaso que iba vestido como una versión remasterizada del Tío Sam

—_Estúpidos, preséntense que la están asustando_— habló el que iba vestido de muchos colores y con una gran película rizada con los colores del arcoíris

— _¿Jake?_

—_Hola Bella_— contestó tímido, acercándose a mi— _no te asustes, somos nosotros los chicos de La Push_

Los demás se quitaron sus pelucas y las grandes narices y los fui reconociendo.

Paul, Sam, Embry, Seth, Quil y por ultimo Jake

— _¿Qué diablos?_ — casi grité antes de ponerme a reír como loca, siempre los había visto como los chicos malos, pero verlos vestidos a todos de payasos era una gran diversión

—_Hey Bella no te rías de nosotros, estamos haciendo un bien a la comunidad, llevamos diversión a los enfermos—_ se defendió Sam quitándose la gran pistola de algodón

—_Préstamela—_ estiré mi mano mientras me calmaba_— y si me acaban de dar mucha diversión_

—_Eres perversa Swan_— me dijo Paul mientras se sentaba muy a fuerzas en la sillita a lado de mi cama, los globos que llevaba en su traje no lo dejaban estar en paz, hasta que se levantó—_Hazlo Quil, estos pinches globos no me dejan_

Se inclinó un poco y Quil con su gran zapato le dio dos patadas en su trasero haciendo que los globos se reventaran causando un fuerte sonido

—_Mucho mejor—_ se sentó a gusto

—_Están locos chicos, pero díganme en serio ¿qué hacen ustedes a las 8am de un domingo en un Hospital?_

— _¿No se lo contaste Jake?_ — Seth se acomodó en la cama de al lado que estaba vacía

—_Bueno, digamos que Bella me ha estado ignorando_

—_No te ignore, protejo mi salud mental, 67 llamadas en un día fueron suficientes, estuve a punto de decirle a mi padre que te diera un tiro—_ como pude agarré el arma de algodón que tenia de Sam y le apunté a Jake

—_Muy graciosa, ha-ha_

—_Muy bien señorita, usted protege su salud mental y a los chicos de La Push que nos cargue la chingada con este emo—_ Embry se fue a sentar con Quil

—_No soy emo_

—_Perdón, Emo/Enamorado_

—_Cállate, en fin…_

—_En fin nada, no inventes Bella, por favor, solo sal con él una vez, estoy hasta la madre de que no deje de hablar de ti, digo me caes bien y todo nena, pero no quiero escuchar tu nombre todo el día, estuve a punto de decirle a Emily tu nombre mientras estábamos juntos_— Sam alzo las cejas sugestivamente

—_Hay Sam eso fue_— le apunté con la pistola— _lástima que no tenga balas_—suspiré dramáticamente— _no quiero escuchar otra vez que piensas en mi mientras haces cositas con Emily_

—_Bueno entendiste el punto_

—_Sí, lo entendí y prometo en algún momento pensar lo de Jake_

La mirada de Jacob se iluminó. Creo que más que nada decía que lo pensaría porque en este momento entendía como se sentía él, con que yo siempre le dijera que no. Era exactamente la misma historia, Jake y yo amigos desde niños, mi papá era su padrino y el estaba enamorado de mí y yo de Edward.

__****_ Definitivamente Cupido necesita unos pañales Extra-Grande* _

—_Ahora cuéntenme ¿qué hacen aquí?_

—_Es que… hace tiempo tuvimos un accidente, chocamos mientras íbamos borrachos y destruimos unos carros que estaban estacionados en la calle que pasábamos, nuestro padres pagaron los carros y estuvimos a punto de entrar en una gran demanda._

—_Pero…_

—_Llegamos a un acuerdo con las partes afectadas, como les pagamos los carros ellos no nos denunciarían, pero tenemos que hacer servicio comunitario, es una mierda hacer servicio comunitario afuera, ya que siempre llueve, así que llegamos a un acuerdo con tu padre, hacemos visitas a los enfermos y les damos alegría, las primeras veces supervisaban nuestras visitas, pero ya vieron que somos inofensivos, y ya estamos viendo la posibilidad de hacerlo un programa voluntario, estamos arreglando los últimos detalles con el Dr. Cullen_— terminó de explicar Jake

—_Oh eso es genial, digo lo del servicio comunitario, aunque fue una gran estupidez el manejar ebrios, pudieron haber muerto._

—_Sí, lo hemos visto, pasar tanto tiempo en un hospital te hace ver las cosas de otra manera, no digo que ya no beberemos pero si lo pensaremos antes de agarrar un coche sin un conductor sobrio_— suspiró Paul

—_Eso se me hace muy sensato, un día me gustaría venir con ustedes_

—_Claro chica, eres bienvenida, pero te tienes que disfrazar así como nosotros, bueno, tú un disfraz más bonito porque eres mujer_

—_Estás loco Embry_

—_Ya sabes cuando quieras… mira_— se acercó a mí, y me mostró su flor de su solapa

—_Que linda_

Apenas terminé de decirlo cuando un chorro de agua me llenó la cara

—_¡Embry!_

—_Bella no puedo creer que cayeras en esa broma, es de niños_— se reía Seth

—_Me quitare la intravenosa y te picare Embry. _

—_El Cisne asesino_

—_Calla_

Jake se acerco a mí y muy delicadamente limpió mi cara, me entristeció su gesto, verlo a él, era verme a mí.

—_Gracias_—sonreí

—_Cuando quieras_— me imitó

— _¿Se puede?_

Su sola voz hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera, y mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que me dolió.

—_Claro Edward pasa_— traté de quitar a Jake de encima, me tapaba la vista de mi amor

—_Vámonos chicos, tenemos más gente que visitar_— Sam se puso de pie y le entregué su pistola

—_Cuídate… y nos tienes que contar porque estas en el hospital_

—_Lo hare, cuando vaya a contarle a Emily lo que me dijiste_

—_Eres el Cisne maldito_

—_Claro_— sonreí inocentemente

Todos se acercaron a mí para despedirse, algunos me dieron besos en la frente y otros en la mejilla, Jake tomó mi mano y la besó

—_No se te olvide pensarlo—_miró rápido a Edward— _tu ansias ese: "Solo una oportunidad" tanto como yo._

Tragué en seco al entenderlo

—_Lo pensaré_

—_Me basta por ahora cariño_

Se puso bien su peluca y salió dándole un saludo a Edward que estaba parado esperando que salieran, Jake era tan natural que no le importaba que el chico que su chica amaba lo viera vestido de payaso. Quisiera ser tan fuerte como el

Edward cerró la puerta cuando todos se fueron y lo vi caminar hacia mi cama. Dolía demasiado verlo, con un gran ramo de rosas en su mano derecha y un peluche de algo que no entendía en la izquierda con un montón de globos de helio que decían: "Recupérate"

—_Hola Bells— _se sentó en la cama a lado de mí

—_Hola_— mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se veía cansado, desvelado y sumamente guapo y lo único que quería era besarlo.

—_Yo… esto es para ti—_me entregó las flores y los globos

—_Gracias, son muy lindas, no debiste molestarte_

—_Sabes que tú nunca serás una molestia para mi pequeña_

— _¿Puedes ponerlas sobre la mesita?_

—_Claro_

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio en los que solo se escuchaba la gota de mi suero, quería irme, era tan raro, quería estar con él, abrazarlo y quitarte su mirada de tristeza, pero también quería golpearlo por no quererme. Soy una bipolar

—_Siento mucho que te pasara esto_— dijo en un voz bajita_— me hubieras contestado ayer y hubiéramos podido hablar_

—_Realmente ayer no hubiera podido aguantar otra conversación contigo_

—_Bells… no debiste de haberme dicho lo que me dijiste, estuvo mal, fue un error._

Mi corazón se quebró, creo que escuché cuando golpeó el piso y se quebró en pedacitos que yo sabía que Edward no recogería.

—_Mira Edward, puedo aceptar que me digas que no, pero no acepto ni permito_— mi voz se fue haciendo chillona— _que me digas que fue un error, tal vez para ti lo fue, pero no me insultes, yo necesitaba ser libre, yo necesitaba intentarlo, no me digas que estuvo mal._

—_Me refiero…_

—_Te refieres a que somos amigos y yo vine a joderlo todo, si, eso sí lo acepto, pero no lo podía ocultar, ¿yo qué culpa tengo de haberme enamorado de ti? _

—_Me hubiera gustado que nunca me hubieras amado_

—_Tus palabras me hacen daño ¿te avergüenza que yo te ame?_

—_Claro que no Bella, eres una gran chica y yo se que habrá un hombre que…_

—_No, no me digas que habrá un hombre que me amara, ni ninguna de esas cosas estúpidas, porque no lo acepto, no quiero hablar de otros hombres cuando yo te amo a ti, no tengo fe en que llegara otro, porque yo solo tengo fe en ti, solo déjalo así, no me amas punto. Pero no salgas con el rollo barato de que llegara el amor de mi vida bla bla bla, no me interesa escucharlo._

—_Lo siento, siento mucho lastimarte_

__****_ Maldito corazón de pollo que tengo _

—_No te sientas mal Edward, acércate._

Se pegó mas a mí, para que al estar sentados quedara muy cerca

—_Te amo—_tomé su cara entre mis manos— _y eso nunca nadie lo va a cambiar ¿sabes por qué_? —Negó—_ porque hay amores que duran toda la vida, el mío durará toda la vida, aunque no lo aceptes, porque tú no puedes mandar en mi corazón, solo no me mates Edward, déjame quedarme a tu lado, yo te necesito, de una forma que nunca he necesitado a nadie, no seré una molestia ni para ti, ni para Tanya_

—_Eres maravillosa y lamento mucho hacerte esto, pero tú tampoco puedes mandar en mi corazón—_ me encogí ante sus palabras

—_Lo sé, y le tendré mucha envidia a Tanya porque se lleva al chico que amo y que además es un gran chico, pero te juro que tratare de entenderlo, solo no te culpes de algo que tu no podías evitar._

—Y_ las cosas entre nosotros…_

—_Seguirán igual, sigo siendo tu hermana y tu mi hermano de alma_

—_Se que no tengo derecho a preguntarlo_— bajó su mirada apenado— _pero ¿hace mucho tiempo que sientes eso por mi?_

—_No te puedo decir una fecha exacta, pero un par de años, primero me asuste al notar que te necesitaba mucho, luego mis celos, y después el llorar por verte besar a otra o imaginar que harías con ellas, hasta que me di cuenta de que era amor._

—_Eso es mucho tiempo_

—_El amor no se rige por lugares o tiempos o espacios, simplemente pasa, y se queda en tu corazón para bien o para mal_.

—_Gracias por la cena de ayer, y gracias por amarme como me amas—_ sus hermosos ojos verdes se pusieron vidriosos, NUNCA había visto llorar a Edward

—_Mi amor—_ acaricié su cara— _te mereces ser amado de esa forma, eres un gran chico, un gran hombre y un precioso ser humano. ¿Quieres que sea sincera contigo?_ —asintió— _Edward, algún día vas a amar de la forma en la que yo te amo a ti, vas a querer que esa persona te abrace, te bese y te consuele, vas a necesitar verla, como si fuera una adicción y solo entonces, cuando sientas eso, me vas a entender._

— _Yo quería todo de ti Edward, todo, si en algún momento llegas a amar a Tanya de esta forma que te digo, sentirás el fuego en tus venas… Anhelaba tus "Te Amo", que me vieras con amor, que me tomaras de la mano y dijeras orgulloso: "Ella es mi novia" no es un sentimiento nuevo para mí, llevo muchos meses viviendo con él, yo quería ser tuya Edward, completamente tuya, y tu sabes que yo no tomo esas decisiones en balde, pero hay cosas que no van a pasar y que yo voy a aprender a vivir con ellas._

—_Me hubiera gustado amarte_

—_Pero no se pudo, y de amor nadie se muere—_ le sonreí para quitar ese gesto triste de su cara.

—_Yo siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase, y yo voy a estar ahí para darle la bienvenida al chico que te ame, porque lo mereces._

—_En algún tiempo, si es que en algún tiempo te dejo de amar_

—_**Bella, eres una chica joven, vivirás muchas cosas, te comerás al mundo, conquistaras muchos corazones, y el tiempo te hará olvidar, te hace falta mucho por vivir.**_

—_Yo no creo…_

—_Vas a ver que si, el tiempo te hará olvidar, pero prométeme que lo intentaras, no te dejaras vencer como Alice,__** tu saldrás y veras que el mundo te hará cambiar la manera en la que ves las cosas, serás una nueva Bella y dirás: "Hubo una vez en la que ame mucho a un chico de cabello cobrizo" y lo recordaras como una anécdota porque tu herida habrá cerrado.**__**Vas a vivir Bella y me vas a olvidar**_

—_Algún día recordaré estas palabras Edward, y veremos quién tenía la razón._

—_Todo lo que necesitas es tiempo_

Me entregó el peluche que tenía en su regazo, era un peluche mediano de la figura de Ding Dong el reloj de la Bella y la Bestia, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, Edward realmente quería que lo olvidara.

—_Tiempo al tiempo Edward_

—_**Yo te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, hasta que vuelvas a mi Bella**_

Se acercó a mí y sus suaves labios se depositaron en mi frente, lo abracé mientras un sollozo se escondía en mi pecho.

_** Te amo tanto que yo puedo amar por los dos **_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis chicas lindas... primero que nada, muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios y compartir conmigo sus experiencias, para mi es especial saber que todas nos entendemos. bueno a lo que vine.<strong>

***Bellaciencia ( Bella / Conciencia) es aquella voz que todas tenemos, aquella con la que hablamos solas, para que me entiendan mejor, es cuando hablamos con nosotras mismas y nosotras mismas nos contestamos, a veces saldra, a veces no. cuando salgan estos simbolos ** es que bella esta hablando consigo misma, es la voz de la bellaciencia. No es un personaje fisico, solo es su propia voz, esa que todas tenemos.****

*****Cupido necesita pañales porque la caga! oh sii!****

****Chicas, en serio, amo a Edward con todo mi recochino corazon, pero en esta historia Jake es un personaje hermoso que se merece una oportunidad, no me le hagan el feo al chucho, que se que se ganara su corazon, obviamente eddie primero, pero veran como va la historia. No se dejen guiar por la tipica historia, esta no es la tipica historia, si creo en los finales felices, pero para ver lo que pasa tenemos que pasar muchas cosas mas. Si son amigos etc etc, pero la personalidad de los personajes es muy diferente a lo normal, ahi tneemos a Alice y Jasper.****

****que mas que mas... ahh si! Gracias por sus felicitaciones, son unos amores! las llevo en mi corazoncito.****

****El adelanto estuvo colgado en mi blog... Asi que sobre aviso... :)****

****Ya vimos los dos puntos de vista chicas, agarren sus pañuelos, que estos dos caps solo eran una muestra e introduccion a la mente de estos dos locos, viene lo bueno... Tratare de apurarme :) pero las que hablan conmigo saben que ando vuelta loca, debo un monton de actu, cosas, libros.. etc.. pero vamos a ir sacando el trabajo paso a pasito.****

****Bueno, me despido y les mando un beso, espero que el capitulo les agrade tanto como a mi, y regalenme una sonrisa que son gratis y me hace reketefeliz, y cuentenme que piensan que pasara.. al fin que ya saben que yo les contesto y debatimos sus teorias :)****

****Besos locos****

****Zo*****


	4. 3 Lagrimas en mi Violín

**DIANA** (SIN CUENTA EN FF): Gracias por pasarte.. sii.. Bella sufre mucho, pero creo que todas la entendemos... ya veras como todo va tomando un rumbo tal vez inesperado, pero como dicen... todos los caminos llevan a Roma :)

* * *

><p>Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir<p>

Gracias a mis betas :) maggy y ruby.. en este capitulo le debemos mucho a Ruby que me ayudo a darle coherencia a algunos parrafos. Las amo chicas!

**NOTA:** En el cap pasado menciono a la Bellaciencia, pues el tonto fanfiction me quita cuando pongo unos simbolos para señalarla.. asi que de ahora en adelante los cambie y saldran con ***** cuando vean eso es que ella esta escuchando a su voz interior.. como dije anteriormente no tiene forma, no es como en otras historias que la ven o se imaginan, esta simplemente es la conciencia, una voz.

Gracias a Eli.. mi amiga del alma que me recomendo esta cancion hace mucho tiempo... hay 4 canciones que definen al fic... esta es la primera en aparecer... las demas apareceran conforme avance la historia...

* * *

><p><strong>DREW ME MIRÓ,<br>YO...FINGÍ UN SONRISA PARA QUE NO SE DIERA CUENTA  
>DE QUE QUERÍA Y ESTABA NECESITANDO TODO LO QUE AMBOS DEBERÍAMOS SER<br>APUESTO QUE ES HERMOSA, ESA CHICA DE LA QUE ÉL HABLA  
>Y QUE TIENE TODO AQUELLO QUE YO NO TENGO<strong>

**DREW ME HABLA, YO ME RÍO A CARCAJADAS PORQUE ES DEMASIADO GRACIOSO**  
><strong>TANTO QUE NO PUEDO VER A NADIE MÁS CUANDO ÉL ESTÁ CONMIGO<strong>  
><strong>EL DICE QUE ESTÁ TAN ENAMORADO, QUE FINALMENTE HIZO LO CORRECTO,<strong>  
><strong>ME PREGUNTO SI SABE QUE ES ÉL EN QUIEN PIENSO POR LAS NOCHES<strong>

**DREW CAMINA A MI LADO, SERÁ QUE PUEDE NOTAR QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDO RESPIRAR?  
>Y AHÍ VA EL, ES TAN PERFECTO,<br>TIENE ESA IMPECABILIDAD QUE YO DESEARÍA TENER  
>SERÁ MEJOR QUE ELLA LO AMARRE FUERTE, Y QUE LE ENTREGUE TODO SU AMOR<br>YO MIRO A ESOS OJOS HERMOSOS Y ME DOY CUENTA LO AFORTUNADA QUE ES PORQUE**

**ÉL ES LA RAZÓN DE LAS LÁGRIMAS SOBRE MI GUITARRA**

**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR – Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Lagrimas en mi Violín<strong>

**BPOV**

Difícil es una palabra muy complicada de explicar, difícil es cuando algo se te hace prácticamente imposible de hacer pero sabes que al final lo lograras. Es como presentar un examen y decir: "Será difícil hasta la madre, pero pasaré el examen aunque sea la última cosa que haga en mi vida".

Así me sentía yo, a diferencia de que yo no tenía que presentar ningún examen, bueno, ningún examen escolar, tenía mi cita a las 8 en punto de la mañana para presentar un examen más difícil con mi vida.

Era la mañana del miércoles después de mi incidente, no me había presentado los días anteriores a la escuela porque mis padres me tenia de sobremanera vigilada. Mi madre no había ido a su trabajo y mi padre llegaba temprano a casa, para hacer la cena en su respectiva hora.

Después de dos días de cuidados intensivos y asfixiantes había dicho basta, me puse firme con ellos y de buena manera les dije que tenía que ir a la escuela y ellos continuar con sus vidas normales, una anemia no me iba a matar y por sobre todas las cosas, yo no quería morir, así que me cuidaría de comer bien.

Creo que mi madre estaba más que nada preocupada por mi salud mental, me preguntó y por poco le faltó para encerrarme en un cuarto con un solo foco colgando para que le confesara que era lo que había pasado con Edward, pero decidí callar: Discutimos, le dije, pero de eso no sacó mas información.

No es que no confiara en mi madre, pero con saber que Esme mi adorada y platónica suegra lo sabía me era más que suficiente. Esme me había visto correr por su casa para preparar mi post cena con Edward, esa con su comida favorita, sin velas porque a Edward no le gustaban mucho y con música de fondo el Rock Clásico que el tanto amaba.

No había recibido visitas de nadie, cuando venían mi madre les decía que yo estaba dormida, era mejor eso a que me vieran llorar, veía una revista y lloraba, veía la televisión y lloraba , veía a una estúpida ave volar por el cielo y lloraba…

Era tan deprimente.

Sin embargo, la noche pasada fue diferente…

_Estaba en mi habitación a oscuras no pasaban de las nueve de la noche y ya había cenado, solo pensaba en él y en él y en él, en su boca, en qué estaría haciendo, ¿le mandaría mensajes de texto a Tanya para desearle buenas noches? ¿Qué sentirá ella de que él le diga que la quiere?_

_Miles y miles de preguntas se pasaban por mi mente… cuando sentí a alguien entrar a mi cuarto_

_ Estúpida dejaste sin seguro _

_Me quede quieta esperando que mi madre pensara que estaba dormida, pero sentí como la cama se hundió a mi lado y unos brazos me abrazaron._

—_Se que mañana regresas a la escuela, solo vine a desearte suerte pequeña— Esme susurró sobre mi cabello_

—_Gracias, la necesitaré_

—_Va a ser muy difícil mañana, pero no imposible, y esa es la clave, que difícil significa que lo puedes superar. Siento mucho que las cosas no terminaran como tú y yo las queríamos_

—_Pero ahora él tiene a alguien a quien amar y tú tienes una nueva hija en tu familia_

—_No tengo nada contra ella— me giré sobre mi cuerpo para poder ver bien su cara— pero no porque sea la novia de mi hijo significa que ya la amaré, eso se gana con el tiempo._

—_Pero ellos seguramente se quieren _

—_Y yo siempre agradezco que amen a mis hijos, pero Bella…—acarició mi cabello— mi pequeña niña, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti… Amo a mi Alice por sobre todas las cosas, pero tú me recuerdas mucho a mi Isis…_

— _¿Quién es Isis? — pregunté intrigada_

—_Era la hermana mayor de Edward_

— _¿Qué? — Casi le grité en la cara— Edward no tiene hermanas mayores, Alice es su gemela._

—_Ahora no es el momento de contar esa historia, pero quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, el único que sabe de esa historia es Emmett. Te prometo que te la contare pero en este momento no es lo primordial._

—_Esme no puedes esperar que no pregunte nada, cuando me sueltas algo así_

—_La historia de ella ahí quedara siempre, que te la cuente ahora o mañana no va a cambiar en nada el curso de las cosas, solo quiero que entiendas que te quiero mucho porque eres una chica que se ha ganado mi corazón con el paso del tiempo y porque me recuerdas a un ser al que yo amaré toda la vida pero que ya no está conmigo… y si no es el momento de que tu estés con Edward yo se que llegará._

—_Yo no creo…_

—_Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te darás por vencida, no sé qué harás, solo ten cuidado, cuando Edward toma una decisión no es fácil que la cambie._

—_Yo lo amo— mi boca tembló hasta que empecé a llorar y Esme me consoló_

—_Yo lo sé, y te agradezco que lo quieras tanto_

—_Esme…_

—_Dime_

—_Te juro que Edward va a ser mío_

Me levanté de la cama y dije hasta aquí. Ya le lloraste a Edward tres días seguidos es suficiente.

Es momento de seguir adelante.

"_**Levántate… Arréglate… y Preséntate**_" era mi lema y lo seguiría siendo hasta el último día de mi vida.

Fui hacia mi gran armario y tomé unos bonitos Jeans, una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos botines negros para combinarlos con lo demás.

Tomé una ducha larga y relajada, me tomé mi tiempo en lavarme mi cabello y en dedicarme cinco minutos para mí. No tarde demasiado en todo mi arreglo una vez que salí de la ducha, solo me maquillé ocultando muy bien mis ojeras y colocando rímel en mis grandes pestañas.

Yo no podía aceptar que Edward me viera demacrada y llorando por los rincones, me tenía que ver llena de vida para que él quisiera reconsiderar su NO.

Bajé corriendo, encontrando en la mesa de la cocina una nota de mi madre donde me recordaba llevarme mi almuerzo y me dejaba dinero para comer MAS en la escuela.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí mientras masticaba una manzana y tomaba un jugo de naranja, me acomodé en mi hermoso Beatle Cabrio color beige, amaba demasiado este carro, con su capota negra y sobre todo porque en él sentía que era libre. En cualquier momento agarraba mi coche y me iba lejos… No es que pensara en irme, amaba Forks, me encantaba su aire de misterio y su clima frio, sus lluvias me daban paz y me gustaba las pocas raciones que teníamos de Sol.

Hoy agradecí que no había Sol, hoy me quería sentir en casa, el frio en mi me hacía sentir cálida… una extraña sensación, pero hace mucho que dejé de preguntarme exactamente que es lo normal en una.

Llegué a la escuela justamente a las 8:00, me bajé corriendo y casi tirando mis cosas mientras llegaba al pasillo que tenía que atravesar…

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con los penetrantes ojos de Alice viéndome a lo lejos, lo que me extrañó fue que no me veían contenta, más bien parecía que iba a gritar en cualquier momento.

Solo hizo un pequeño movimiento, un solo segundo de distracción, sus ojos solo se desviaron un instante hacia su izquierda, cuando lo vi.

Edward sostenía a Tanya contra él, estaban abrazados afuera del salón de Química y él besaba su hermosa melena rubia.

Quiero vomitar… quiero vomitar… quiero vomitar.

Quiero… mire mis botines que parecían mi mejor armamento, unos buenos zapatos te salvan, bueno eso me decía mi madre… en este momento no me importaría si fuera con sandalias, estos zapatos se me quedarían grabados en mi mente toda la vida, como los zapatos con los que enfrenté mi destino.

Respiré hondo y avancé.

Alice me dio una sonrisa de alivio muy tenue en su demacrado rostro. Caminé con paso seguro, firme y decidido hasta su lado. Alice tenía la primera hora conmigo.

—_Amiga— _me abrazó_— Te extrañé— _sus delgados brazos me apretaron, era bueno tener un poco del cariño de Alice después de que ella casi no mostraba sus emociones en las últimas semanas.

—_Pero ya estoy de regreso — _me solté de su abrazo para verla y darle un beso en la mejilla— _Gracias por los chocolates que me mandaste con Esme_

—_De nada, sé que el chocolate te calma la ansiedad y te relaja_

—_Hola Bella_— escuché la voz de Edward tras de mi, y juro que mis piernas se sintieron de gelatina y una rara sensacion se instaló en mi estomago.

—_Hola—_ me giré para verlo, esperando ver la hermosa cara de Tanya, pero él ya estaba solo.

—_¿Cómo estás? —_ preguntó timido

—_Bien gracias… Bueno te veo luego_— no lo dejé decir nada mas y entré al salon.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual y Alice se sentó a lado de mí en la mesa de Dibujo que teniamos para esta materia.

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y no dijo nada mas…

A la hora de tener que ir a la cafeteria las cosas no fueron mejores, no me habia detenido a pensar si ella se sentaria con nosotros, solo bastó un pie dentro del lugar para saberlo. Si ella estaba en mi mesa.

Estaba en la fila para comprar mi comida cuando fui abordada por Paul.

—_Hola Bella Dama_— dijo mostrandome su perfecta sonrisa. Esos chicos de la Push eran todos unos Don Juanes.

Todos eran atractivos, pero ademas de eso, tenian un carisma y simpatia enorme. Me recordaban a la gran Hermandad Cynster*

—_Hola Paul_

—_Me muero de hambre—_dijo para el mismo— _Si la señora Smith no avanza rapido en servir las cosas, a mi me dara algo en medio de la cafeteria, me empezare a arrastrar_— su ceño serio me hizo reirme

—_Mujer contigo no puedo hablar nada serio_

—_Sabes que siempre me rio de todo, no se de que te extraña._

—_Es cierto, por eso de que eres tan encantadora es que Jake esta tan enamorado de ti—_ dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

—_No me digas que el te mandó a decirme eso…—_ me giré para buscar a Jake con la mirada

—_Claro que no. ¿Qué clase de mariquitas crees que somos?_

—_Yo pense…_

—_Vine por mi propio pie_— me interrumpió—_Una porque tengo hambre y dos… este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Sam, haremos una fiesta allá en la reserva, bueno no tanto como fiesta, ya sabes que nosotros preferimos convivir entre nosotros mismos._

—_¿Qué tengo que llevar?_

—_Chica_— dijo riéndose — _Esa es la actitud, pero no quiero que lleves nada mas que tu grata presencia._

—_¿Solo quieres que vaya?_

—_Bella… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que le des una oportunidad a Jake? Es un gran tipo que te haría feliz, sabes que por muy mi amigo que fuera no le echaría porras si fuera un mal partido._

—_Solo que no se…_

—_¡Hey! No te pido que te cases con él… es mas, ni que andes con él. Pero quiero mucho a ese idiota y se merece una oportunidad._

—_Yo no voy a andar con Jake… _

—_¿Qué mas da? Solo ve el sabado pasatela bien y deja que él tambien se alegre un poco la noche, está tan enamorado_ _de ti, que con que solo estes ahí te puedo asegurar que el estará contento._

—_Iré… pero eres un desgraciado, no me invitas a mí, me invitas para hacer feliz a tu amigo._

—_Chica sentida_— me abrazó y besó mi mejilla—_ tu tambíen estas invitada, aunque no quieras nada con mi amigo, sabes que eres parte de la manada a pesar de que te guste más andar con los riquillos_

—_Paul… tu eres riquillo… tú y todos los chicos de la Push son de buena clase social, asi que ni digas nada._

—_Sabes a lo que me refiero_

—_Te ignoraré— _me crucé de brazos haciendome la enojada

—_No podras… si lo haces te llamaré tanto o más a tu celular como lo hizo Jacob._

—_Horror—_ exclamé— _Chicos… ustedes tienen un gran problema mental_

—_Puede ser… pero que mas da, asi somos mas divertidos— _tomó una bandeja con comida y me la dio a mi, y el agarró la suya—_Te hablo en estos dias_

Tener la breve platica con Paul alivió un poco mi tension y estress. Suspiré y supe que no tenia mas opcion que ir a mi destino.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, me sorprendio ver que no habia lugar para mí, todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, incluyendo mi silla a lado de Edward donde se sentaba su bonita novia.

_*Avientate contra ella como en la pelicula "Chicas Pesadas*_

No voy a hacer eso.

—_No sabía que estaba lleno_— dije mirando a mis amigos con reproche ya que estaban muy entretenidos escuchando una historia de Tanya

—_Lo siento Bella—_ Jasper inmediatamente se puso de pie, seguido de Edward y Emmett. Me senté en el lugar que me habia dejado Jasper y el jaló una silla a mi lado. Alice quedaba justo enfrente de nosotros y aunque esta vez Jasper no la veia, ella no dejaba de enviarnos miradas, porque Jasper acariciaba vagamente mis hombros.

Ella sabía que Jasper y yo eramos como hermanos, pero me extrañaban sus miradas celosas…

_*Esos dos necesitan mucho tiempo*_

Comí en silencio, escuchando una historia de Tanya en no se donde, lo peor es que ella se estaba ganando a los chicos super facil, maldito Edward no podía buscarse una novia que no fuera tan gentil y agradable.

Alguna que otra vez Jasper se acercaba a mi oido y me susurraba en voz baja si necesitaba algo, yo solo negaba con la cabeza y acariciaba brevemente su mejilla. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los minutos, y empecé a ver la interacción entre Edward y Tanya me fue más dificil continuar, pero salir corriendo no era una opcion.

Tanya se acomodó mejor sobre su costado y dejó que su cuerpo descansara sobre el de él. Mientras él le pasaba un brazo para sujetarla.

_*Sueltalo maldita*_

Bella… respira, inhala, exhala.

Sujeté la mesa para ponerme de pie cuando Jasper acarició mi mano y la puso sobre su regazo mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

Lo miré un momento, perdiéndome en la tierna mirada azul de mi amigo, apretó mi mano y me giré para seguir en la plática, tenía que quedarme, mas por mí que por Edward.

La intensa mirada verde de mi amor me traspasaba, todos seguían atentos ahora a una plática de Rosalie, pero él no. El me veía a mí, su ceño fruncido, clara señal de que algo intenso pasaba por su mente.

Mis manos temblaban un poco por el duelo a muerte de miradas pero Jazz ajeno a todo este hecho porque miraba a su hermana, depositó un beso en mi hombro.

Edward giró su cara y me ignoró casi todo el resto del almuerzo.

La siguiente hora la tenía con Edward así que era casi obligatorio que tendría que hablar con él. Además de que siempre nos sentábamos en la misma mesa.

Antes de irnos al salón pasé al baño con Rosalie, queríamos alcanzar a Alice que se nos había adelantado, tratábamos de estar pendientes de ella, porque María iba en esta escuela y no queríamos que la fuera a encontrar sola. La verdad yo no sabía qué clase de chica era María pero no me iba a arriesgar a que me lastimara más a mi Alice.

Emmett me agarró del brazo en lo que Rosalie me daba una mirada de complicidad y se metía al baño.

—_¿Pasa algo Emmett? — _

—_No… solo queria que supieras que lamento mucho lo que pasó con Edward—_ parecia apenado de decirlo, pero tenía que decirlo, todos nosotros eramos como hermanos.

—_Gracias… aunque preferiria que ya no me lo recordaran, me siento como si Edward hubiera sido mi marido y se hubiera muerto… No quiero mas condolencias_

—_Si, lo entiendo, solo que pues no quiero que te sientas mal porque nosotros le hablamos a ella, la verdad es que me cae bien._

—_No te preocupes pequeño oso, por mi no hay problema_

—_¿Segura? Tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero tampoco quiero tener problemas con mi hermano._

—_Si, estoy segura, es como… Si tú te hubieras enamorado de Rosalie_— asintió— _y ella no te hubiera correspondido, porque estuviera enamorada de… no se… Taylor_

—_No me gustan tus ejemplos_— dijo haciendo un mohin

—_Pero son necesarios… Ahora, si ella estuviera perdidamente enamorada de Taylor y ella decidiera que lo quiere incluir en nuestro grupo porque quiere hacerlo parte de su vida, sinceramente ¿Qué harias?_

—_Creo que aunque me doliera lo aceptaria porque es lo que ella quiere y yo quiero que ella sea feliz._

—_Ahora me entiendes_— acaricié su mejilla— _Gracias por quererme Emmett pero debemos seguir adelante_

—_No se realmente como lo haces… como haces para continuar— _me abrazó fuertemente.

_*ni yo*_

Rosalie salio del baño en ese momento, llegó hasta nosotros pero estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—_Mas tarde tenemos que hablar—_ me dijo antes de tomar a su novio de la mano y llevarselo.

Solo Dios sabe qué se le metio a esta loca en la cabeza.

Llegué a mi salon y me iba a sentar en mi lugar cuando una hermosa cabellera rubia me daba la espalda en mi sitio.

_*Te hubieras aventado en la cafeteria como Lindsay Lohan y nos evitariamos este problema*_

Suspiré ignorando a la Bellaciencia que hablaba cada vez mas alto, tal vez… me estoy volviendo loca.

Me senté en la ultima mesa que era la que estaba desocupada, algunos me miraron cuando obviamente no me senté en mi lugar habitual

¡¿Qué esperan, que me siente arriba de Tanya?

¡Idiotas!

Saqué mi celular y decidí hundirme en mi miseria, me puse mis audifonos y por alguna estupida razón mi celular no quería leer la memoria interna asi que como no podia escuchar mi musica, sintonicé una estacion de radio. Necesitaba musica, lo que fuera, pero queria desconectarme.

Sonó una cancion que cada letra, cada palabra se iban clavando en mi corazon, me ví transportada a la pelicula la boda de mi mejor amigo.

Ya para que mi vida se pareciera a la de Julia Roberts es que estaba en un estado critico.

Una mano en mi mesa me hizo levantar la cabeza, una calida sonrisa de su delicada boca me desconcertó, no tanto por la sonrisa en sí, si no por la primera pregunta que se vino a mi mente.

¿Cuántas veces tu boca habrá probado los dulces besos de mi Edward?

Gesticuló un hola y me quité los audifonos para escucharla.

—_Hola Tanya_

—_Hola… yo solo, bueno me senté en tu lugar, no quiero que te sientes aca atrás sola, asi que te puedes ir a sentar con Edward como siempre_

—_No, no te preocupes, ustedes andan_ idiotamente felices _muy_ _contentos y yo no me voy a meter en medio_

¡Que el cielo me agarre confesada por mentir y blasfemar tanto!

—_Me siento mal Bella, no quiero que tú y yo vayamos a tener problemas ni que te sientas rechazada por mi culpa_

¡Tanya tienes tu boca llena de razon!

—_No, por supuesto que no me siento rechazada_— miré rapido a Edward que nos veia curioso

—_Es un poco nervioso_— dijo siguiendo mi mirada— _le dije que queria hablar contigo y como que no le parecio mucho la idea, pero aún asi me dio luz verde_

—_Si, él es asi_— suspiré

—_¿Puedo? —_ señaló la silla a mi lado

Le hice un ademán para que se sentara.

—E_dward me comentó que habías tenido un problema el sabado… _—jadeé por la impresión ¡Él se lo contó! — _Tranquila, tus asuntos con Edward solo son tuyos, te digo esto porque él habia quedado de salir conmigo ese día, y me dijo que tú no te encontrabas bien, y despues el domingo amaneciste en un hospital, y él no se despego de ahí en toda el dia hasta que te dieron de alta_

—_¿Cómo sabes todo eso? _

— _Saliendo del hospital él fue a mi casa a verme, se veia muy cansado y triste… le afectó mucho el verte en cama, el pobre se quedó dormido sobre mis piernas mientras platicabamos en la sala… Debo confesarte_— se acercó a mi en tono complice— _que tuve dolor de espalda en la noche por permanecer muchas horas con su cabeza acostada en mi regazo, pero lo valía, yo tambien estoy enamorada de él Bella… Tal vez te preguntes porque vengo a decirte todo esto._

—_La verdad si_

—_Bueno…—_ me dio una sonrisa sincera y hermosa— _yo sé que no eres la hermana de Edward, pero si eres la más cercana a él, cuando ustedes dos estan juntos es algo muy lindo de ver, se complementan muy bien, yo nunca he tenido un amigo asi y te lo envidio… pero tambien sé que si no tuviera tu aprobación lo mas seguro es que yo tendria problemas con Edward. Soy una chica Bella y sabemos como manejar las cosas, Edward confía ciegamente en ti, lo que tu digas para él es la ley._

—_Yo lo quiero mucho, y quiero que tome las desiciones correctas, eso es todo._

—_Te da pena aceptarlo, pero esta bien, no reconozcas ante mi que Edward te idolatra tanto como tu a él._ —Suspiró mientras veía hacía el otro lado del salón, yo seguí su mirada para encontrarme a Edward platicando con Eric— _Lo quiero Bella, y esta relacion es importante para mi, no lo dañare porque se que él tiene mucho tiempo sin novia despues de aquella chica que le rompió el corazón, y sé que si yo se lo llego a romper a él, aunque tu seas pequeña vendras a mi y me darás mi merecido._

—_Creo que nos vamos entendiendo— _dije riendome.

—_Exacto, entiendo en lo que me meto con el grupo Cullen… — _se pusó de pie— _solo quería que supieras que vengo en son de paz, solo quiero hacerlo feliz… ¿amigas? —_ me tendió la mano

—_Por el momento ya estamos más arriba que conocidas, pero menos que amigas ¿te parece_?

—_Me gusta tu honestidad_— apretó mi mano

Se dio la vuelta para irse

—_Tanya…_

_*NO SE TE OCURRA*_

—_Dime_— se giró

¡Callate Bella!

—_Cuentame cómo fue que Edward te pidio ser su novia—_ me vio interrogante— _Es que la verdad no me lo imagino como el principe encantador_

Simples palabras que la hicieron regresar a mi asiento

—Fue muy lindo, me avisó que no podriamos salir porque tú tenias un inconveniente, luego cuando ya se iba regresó a mí y de la nada me tomó en sus brazos y me besó…

Escuché toda la historia reviviendo en mi mente las imágenes, sintiendo el amor que Tanya emanaba por él, la sinceridad, la emoción y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

¡Maldita suertuda!

—_Debio de haber sido algo lindo de ver—_ mi voz habia bajado mucho hasta convertirse en un murmullo, pero si hablaba mas alto lo mas seguro es que notaria mi voz chillona

—_Fue hermoso, para mi el mejor dia de mi vida, este sabado nunca se me olvidara_

—_Ni a mi—_ dije mas para mi misma

—_Bella… no te pongas triste ¿no te da gusto saber que le pude sacar por fin el lado romantico a Edward?_ — lo dijo en tono de broma para hacerme sonreir

—_Claro— _sonreí_— me da mucho gusto que él si pueda ser feliz_

—_¿Él si? ¿Quién no? ¿tú?_ — me vio detenidamente— _Estás enamorada_

Mi cuerpo se estremeció

_*Si de tu novio*_

—_Si, pero no soy correspondida_

—_Hay Bella, pero no te sientas mal, tal vez si tengas una oportunidad_

—_No lo creo… el es algo asi como prohibido_

—_Oh por Dios Bella_— se acercó a mi para que nadie nos escuchara— _¿Estás enamorada de un casado?_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, por supuesto que no era casado, si fuera casado yo estaria tirada en mi cama sin levantarme… pero era mas facil que decirle que amaba a mi amigo que era su novio

—_Por favor, no digas nada_

—_Claro que no Bella… ahora entiendo la actitud de Edward_

—_¿Qué actitud?_

—_Me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, Bella… ¿ él y tú tienen una relacion? ¿me refiero al tipo casado?_

—_No…_

—_¿tu quieres que eso cambie?_

—_No lo sé, él no es libre, asi que realmente no se lo que quiero ahorita_

—_Bella… alejate de él. Si él esta casado es como tu lo dijiste: prohibido._

—_Lo amo demasiado_

—_Es muy complicado_

—_Solo por favor, no quiero que le digas nada a Edward de esto, digamos que él no esta muy agusto con la persona que amo_

—_Claro que no dire nada, aunque entiendo su actitud, tal vez ese tipo solo quiere aprovecharse de ti._

La ví horrorizada

—_Bella dejame ser sincera contigo, ya que me has dado la pauta para hablar de esto… Si un hombre casado quiere algo contigo, o mejor dicho, si te quisiera de verdad, nunca se fijaría en ti, porque sabe que él no es libre, Perdoname que sea cruel pero a lo mejor si él te llegara a hacer caso solo sería para llevarte a la cama._

—_Si Tanya lo entiendo, aunque no esperó que eso pase, él no me verá, y en algún momento lo olvidaré_

¡Edward nunca en su vida me haría algo asi!

—_Solo cuidate Bella no vayas a salir lastimada de una relación que no te dará nada bueno, tú tambien mereces un chico que te quiera tanto como Edward me quiere a mi._

—_Quien sabe, ese chico se está escondiendo de mi._

Ya no seguimos hablando porque entró el señor Banner y se puso a explicar el tema del día, un tema obviamente que no me interesaba para nada.

Pasé mi hora analizando cada frase de Tanya, cada cosa que ella decía, como hablaba de él, y lo peor es que ella era agradable conmigo.

_*eres un fracaso como chica quita novios*_

Suspiré resignada… ni yo me apoyaba.

Recogí mis libros cuando terminó la clase, pensando en la tortura que sería Gimnasia, me gustaba esa materia pero de el buen animo que tenía al despertar ahora no me quedaba mucho, me sentia como juguete de Toy Story, tratando de guardar todas las fuerzas posibles que me quedaran en el camino.

—_¿Podemos hablar un momento?_ — me interceptó Edward cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie para irme

—_¿Justo ahora?_

—_Solo un minuto_

Asentí con la cabeza y me volví a acomodar en mi banco. El apoyó sus manos en la mesa y suspiró, hizo tiempo hasta que el salón se quedó vacío y fue a cerrar la puerta.

—¿_Necesitas algo?_ — pregunté confusa

—_No… bueno si—_ dudó un momento

Sin mas me tomó en sus brazos y me apretó contra él, abrazandome tan fuerte que me sentia romper. Pero no dije nada, yo estaba donde deberia estar siempre: En sus brazos.

Se despegó de mi para agarrar mi cara entre sus manos, delicadamente limpió unas lagrimas que ni sentí cuando salieron de mis ojos.

—_Perdoname Bella_

—_¿Por qué mi niño?_ — dije acariciando su mano que estaba en mi mejilla

—_Porque fue muy pronto presentarme con Tanya ante ti, vi tu expresión… Bella te conozco casi más que a mi mismo, vi tu dolor y tus lágrimas calladas en el almuerzo_

—_Pero quedamos que de eso nadie se muere—_ dije en tono conciliador. Una parte de mi odiaba a Edward por rechazarme, pero habia una parte mas grande que lo amaba tanto que no queria verlo sufrir, ni sentirse mal por ningúna razón.

—_Lo sé pequeña, pero el lugar de Jasper es mío, yo te debo de consolar, yo te debo de cuidar… yo quiero arreglar tu corazón roto._

—_Edward… tu sabes como arreglarlo_— susurré

—_Bella, mi respuesta sigue siendo no_

A mi corazón en el piso hecho trizas, Edward se paró sobre sus restos y brincó haciendolo añicos.

—_Entonces sabes que no me puedes reparar—_ quité sus manos de mi cara

—_Me duele mucho esto que esta pasando… ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Te necesito_

—_No me digas a mi que soy una mala amiga, te amo y lo sabes y aún asi le estoy dando una oportunidad a tu novia, a mi no me salgas con tus cosas Edward. _

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada, tu peleas conmigo y te vas con tu novia, a que te abrac,e a que te apapache, a que te bese y te diga que todo va a estar bien ¿ y yo?_

—_Tal vez deberias de conseguirte un novio… o alguien—_ soltó las palabras cuando me di la vuelta

En seguida regresé mis pasos y me paré frente a él con muchas emociones haciendo ebullición en mi interior.

—_Eres… ¿Qué te sucede? Crees que me gustas porque estas guapo ¿o que?_

—_Me refiero_

—_Si entiendo a lo que te referieres, crees que es un capricho y no es un capricho_— lágrimas empezaron a salir otra vez. Aunque me habia prometido no llorar enfrente de él, sus palabras lastimaban más y más_— Puta Madre Edward—_ me vio sorprendido por mis palabras— _Yo amo lo que hay aquí_— golpeé su pecho, sobre su corazón— _yo amo lo que descubrí que había debajo de lo que todas las chicas veian, yo amo ese ser tuyo bueno y noble, amo al chico que me enseño que soy hermosa, que me ayudó a levantarme cuando me caía de la bicicleta, amo a aquel que golpeó al chico que se quiso sobrepasar conmigo… amo la seguridad que me das, el amor que me tienes, y la lealtad que tenemos… y ¿sabes qué?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Escucha mis palabras… Tanya nunca pero nunca te va a amar ni una decima parte de lo que yo te amo y cuando te des cuenta de eso vendras a mi._

—_Pareces una mujer despechada_— dijo enojado

—_Soy una mujer enamorada y herida y eso me lo justifica todo_

Me di la vuelta para irme, ya no tenia caso seguir hablando de un tema que no nos llevaba a ningun lado.

Dejé unas cosas en mi locker y lo demás me lo llevé a mi coche, no me quedaria a la estupida ultima hora, tambien la tenia con Edward …

¿Por qué habiamos llegado a esto?

Nunca le habia gritado de esa manera…. Pero no me arrepentia. El creia que eran enchiladas y no son asi las cosas.

Manejé sobrepasando por mucho los limites de velocidad, estaba empezando a dudar de mi moralidad y mi buen juicio.

Entré hecha una fiera a mi casa, tanto que la señora Cope, la que se encargaba de venir a hacer la limpieza un par de veces a la semana, no me dirigió la palabra.

Entré a mi cuarto azotando la puerta y grité tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta, tenía que encontrar una manera de sacar este dolor que me oprimia el pecho.

Saqué a mi hermoso bebé que descansaba sobre el diván que tenía en mi cuarto, tomé su fina fugura sobre mis manos y supe que solo él me consoloría.

Mis padres me habían obligado a aprender tocar un instrumento, porque a veces cuando me enojaba, yo prefería callar para evitar problemas, pero me enseñaron que atraves de la musica yo podía sacar la frustración. Despúes se me hizo habito y adopté a mi bebé como mi mejor aliado, mi hermoso violín fue regalo de Edward en un cumpleaños mío, sabía que sus padres lo habian pagado pero el detalle de comprarme uno fue de él. Ese violín habia compartido conmigo muchas cosas, pero era la primera vez que compartiria el desamor.

Me fui al ventanal de mi cuarto para ver la vista del bosque que me ofrecia. Y comencé a tocar.

Un acorde… Dos acordes… las primeras notas, y despúes cobró vida.

_Winter de Vivaldi_ me hizo gritar con musica lo que ya no podía decir, lo que me había cansado de repetir, y lo que simplemente no podía dejar de sentir.

Algunas veces la melodia fue linda, otras veces fue dura, hasta que llegó el momento de que mis brazos dolian. Solo me detuve cuando unos pequeños brazos me envolvieron por la espalda.

—_Calma Bella_— me dijo Alice mientras me liberaba de su abrazo y tomaba a mi bebé para dejarlo en su sitio.

Con el llanto a flor de piel, las mejillas manchadas y el corazon partido me sentia un poco mas libre.

—_Sientate un momento y respira_— me acomodó sobre mi cama.

_*Soy tan patetica que mi amiga que esta en una depresion enorme me tiene que venir a consolar*_

—_No te preocupes Alice, de repente lloro pero solita me vuelvo a calmar, solo siento como si la tristeza en mi nunca acabara_

—_Te entiendo amiga, yo más que nadie te entiende._

—_No es que no te quiera—_ sorbí mi nariz— _pero a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Rosalie me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que era urgente que nos vieramos en tu casa, pero ella no ha llegado._

—_A mi solo me dijo que teniamos que hablar, quien sabe, está loca—_ me rei quedamente.

—_Es Rosalie, ha estado loca toda la vida_.

Alice se puso de pie y fue a mi computadora, yo me deje caer sobre la cama para amortiguar un poco el dolor de cabeza que se empezaba a formar por tanto llanto.

Alice puso un poco de musica de fondo, algo de _Nivea_ para tranquilizarme.

Por primera vez en varios dias mi mente se quedó en blanco, dejandola seguir solo los acordes de la musica, sintiendola y relajandome.

—_No hay nada—_ escuché mascullar a mi amiga

—_¿Qué buscas?_ — giré mi cabeza para ver la ventana abierta de Facebook en mi ordenador

—_Nada…—_ contestó sin verme, pensando que yo no vería que ella revisaba el perfil de Jasper.

Me puse de pie y jalé una silla para sentarme a su lado.

—_Alice… él nunca va a subir fotos con ella, o cambiará su estado de soltero a una relacion con ella, ni nada de ella que te pueda afectar, ella a él no le interesa, aunque tu no lo creas._

—_Lo extraño, pero no puedo volver con él… _

—_Entiendo tu punto pequeña, el tiempo arreglara las cosas para que ustedes esten juntos o separados, pero este trago amargo pasara, ya lo veras._

No me contestó, solo suspiró antes de darle click en el botón de inicio, por pura inercia me fijé en lo que le mostraba sus noticias nuevas y para toda mi desgracia la primera era:

_**Edward Cullen tiene una relación con Tanya Denalí**_

—_Ve al perfil de Edward—_ dije automaticamente

—_Bella, no es necesario, ahí no hay nada que ver_

—_Siempre que tu me niegas algo es que hay algo, asi que lo vere ahora contigo o cuando te vayas a tu casa lo checaré._

—_En serio Bella_

—_Ahora Alice—_ le ordené perdiendo la paciencia y por poco mi corazón que latía locamente.

Un par de clicks y estuvimos en el perfil de Edward, su foto era la misma, pero entre sus fotos etiquetadas aparecia una de él con Tanya, abrazados en una sala.

Maldita perfeccion, maldita compatibilidad, madlito amor que ellos dos se tenian.

Tal vez me iria al infierno por envidiosa, pero no lo podia evitar.

—_La quiere mucho—_ afirmé

—_Mucho… Lo siento Bella pero nada ganaré ocultandolo. Olvidalo Bella, Edward no es para tí._

—_El es para mí, porque se me hace imposible que tanto amor en mi solo haya surgido para ser herido. No lo acepto Alice._

Me fuí a acostar a mi cama otra vez, volviendo al estado desanimado de los ultimos dias. Destendí mi cama y me metí bajo las cobijas para que aunque fuera eso me diera calor.

Tomé mi celcular y mandé un simple mensaje.

"_**Cisne Asesino confirma asistencia"**_

Saqué un momento mi cabeza de la cama para checar que Alice no estuviera todavia en el perfil de Jasper, para mi suerte no. No tenia ganas de pararme y desconectarle desde la energia la computadora. Solo escuchaba el rapido tipeo de lo que sea que escribia.

Dormité un rato, esperando a Rosalie, pero nada que llegaba, y antes de quedarme dormida recibi un mensaje

"_**Te espero. Atte: Riquillo Discreto"**_

Estupido Paul, pero logró hacer que sonriera

De repente alguien abrió la puerta de mi cuarto bruscamente, algo rebotó en mi cama y escuché el sonido de tacones amortiguados por la alfombra. Rosalie, ¡por fin!

A Alice la escuchaba todavia tipear y yo ni me movi, ella caminó hasta el ventanal y se quedó mirado hacía afuera. La veía por el raz de mis ojos que no estaban cubiertos por la cobija.

Miró hacía la nada, pero con el ceño fruncido, me acomodé en la cama, esperando que se le diera la gana hablar, otra vez me estaba quedando dormida cuando su voz me sobresaltó.

—_¿Por qué Diablos no nos habias dicho nada?_

_*Adios horas de descanso*_

Ninguna contestó, todavía escuchaba las teclas sonando bajo los dedos rapidos de Alice.

Rosalie se giró, ¡mierda! Su mirada era intimidante ¿pero de que hablaba? Tal vez me iba a regañar por estar deprimida ella pensaba que nadie valía la pena para llorarle o destruir tu vida.

Pero una sensacion de alivio me inundó, sabiendo que me dejaria disfrutar mi miseria, cuando se quedó viendo fijamente a Alice.

—_¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que estas esperando un hijo de Jasper?_

Me senté rapidamente, aventando las cobijas por todos lados, sorprendida por la declaración.

El cuarto quedó en silencio cuando Alice se giró para ver horrorizada a Rosalie y despúes a mí.

Su mirada lo dijo todo.

Alice va a ser mamá.

¡Mierda! Emmett y Edward van a matar a Jasper…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! uff primero que nada! muchas gracias por seguir aqui conmigo.. gracias por los reviews.. ustedes lo saben yo no soy chica de muchos reviews.. pero amoo cada uno que me llega.. asi que agradezco a las que se tomaron 5 min de su vida para hablar conmigo y contarme que pensaban... hubo otras que pasaron por aqui pero no comentaron, y se que lo leyeron porque me lo dijeron, tambien gracias, el dia que quieran hablar sobre el fic, solo tienen que darle abajito y listo.<strong>

**Uff pues que les parecio? El final del capitulo define cosas que pasaran adelante.. y solo para que no tengamos duditas.. SI Alice SI esta embarazada.**

**Otra nota aclaratoria.. Las partes del prologo... NO estan situadas en el 11 de sep. :) **

**Las canciones... Winter de Vivaldi.. la amo! y Nivea es un grupo de R&B que tambien me gusta.. cuando actualice el blog las pondre.**

**Hay alguna chica que se llame Clii? una que me comento en el blog.. si me andas leyendo :) espero saber pronto de ti. Besos nena!**

**Hablando del blog.. lo arregle.. quedo divino ( bueno es lo digo yo porque es mio y me gustó XD) bueno.. servicio a la comunidad.. apiadense de mi... necesito ayuda con un problema que se me presento en blogger si alguien lo sabe manjera.. no sean malitas y ponganse en contacto conmigo...**

**Estare subiendo la historia en blog.. entrando al blog.. hay unas palabras que son la barra.. dice inicio.. hermosa... solo mia.. ahi en hermosa encontraran los caps de esta historia, con sus respectivos videos.. pero la actualizacion alla va atrasada, 1 porque yo soy 100% fiel a fanfiction y 2 porque tengo poco tiempo para subirlas, pero ahi quedaran.. el adelanto tmb esta ahi, si quieren suscribanse, y les llegara el adelanto, no suelo publicar mucho en blogger, asi que no les llenare su correo de basura :)**

**A la madre! esto parece carta.. bueno me despido.. ahh si una ultima cosa.. tengo duda... Ustedes porque creen que el fic se llame: Mas Hermosa que el Cielo? me gustaria saber sus teorias a esto.. solo una chica me la ha dicho y ha sido acertada. **

**Me despido y nos leemos pronto!**

**Con muchisimo amor**

**Zo***


	5. 4 Lo que una chica tiene que hacer

CHICAS SIN CUENTA EN FF:

**DIANA:** Si es muy facil identificarse con Bella, por que es un dolor real.

**LUDWIKA CULLEN:** No se quien seas! XD hahah esta bien bbi! Entiendo que te de weba abrir la sesión.. a ver… un pucherito! Quien la quiere mas que yo shikilla rejega! … bueno si, todos queremos golpear a Alice por no cuidarse pero no podemos, porque el embarazo influye mucho en la trama de E/B… Edward ya sabes le dan sus ataques.. sii manita arriba para Rose… no entendí nada de Ian.. ¬¬ olvidalo ya sabes que no le hago a los vampiro a menos que sean Cullen. Te quiero!

**VAMPIREPRINCESS20**: Tal vez, de una manera u otra quiero decir o contar una historia que casi nunca se cuenta, una historia un poco mas lenta, una historia no solo basándome en el Edward lindo, si no en la complejidad de los sentimientos de Bella… Siento mucho lo de tu amigo, me paso igual, a mi tmb me rechazaron, yo no tuve mi felices para siempre, pero esta historia es un tributo a un amor tan grande que alguna vez senti.

**ABY**: Sorry nena, por causas que no pude aplazar no habia podido actualizar, gracias por ser de mis nuevas lectoras, espero que te quedes mucho tiempo por aquí. No te preocupes, tal vez sea la primera vez que me leas, pero nunca en mi vida mataria a un Edward o a una Bella J. Besooos! Nos leemos en este.

**AIDEE**: Si WTF! Me recordaste a una amiga con esa palabra J besos y muchas gracias por pasarte!

**MMENAGV**: Hola te quise contestar pero tienes desahabilitada la opción de mensaje J

**MILE MO**: Si la Bellaciencia es algo tan querible, porque todas tenemos una, esa voz que siempre nos habla J Si nena.. va a llegar el dia que pase eso.. por que efectivamente la historia es BE/ED… Y nop, el nombre del fic no va por ahí. Besoos y gracias por leerme!

**FURIOSA**: Esta historia no se trata solo de eso, tal vez tu eres de esas chicas que en la vida tienen demasiada suerte, pero dejame contarte que existimos muchas que tenemos que pasar por un largo camino antes de llegar a la felicidad. Solo te pido, que si no te gusta, no lo comentes, no me voy a meter en un juego de dimes y diretes, pero esta historia tiene dueña, osease yo, que doy la cara por ella. E independientemente de que te guste o no, si tu no lo escribiste, creo que mi trabajo merece respeto, por el tiempo invertido y el esfuerzo. Sea de tu agrado o no, es una obligación moral respetar aquel trabajo que nosotros no realizamos. Zoalesita.

**CLII**: Gracias por seguirte pasando y que bueno que me pudiste leer en el msg de abajo, mis cuentas estan en mi perfil, cuando quieras nena. Agregame a msn y nos ponemos en contacto.

**SACHITA1212**: Gracias por tus lindas palabras… me gusto lo que dijiste, que tiene pasión! Que bueno que se note la pasión con la que ama Bella, aquella que a veces nos hace tomar decisiones equivocadas, pero al fin y al cabo nos harán llegar a un lugar. Graciiias Sacho por el apoyo! Nos estamos leyendo. Cuando el cielo se apiade de mi y me regale tiempo.

* * *

><p>Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir<p>

Muchas gracias como siempre a mis betas:** Ruby y Maggy**! gracias a Maggy que me reviso mi cap, chicas si ven por ahi un error de dedo es miooo, es que solo le pedi a mi beta que lo leyera, para ver si tenia coherencia. Y les dedico el cap por que fue su dia de betas! y Yo sin ellas no podria hacer mucho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,<br>voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.  
>y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,<br>por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.  
>El día de la despedida<br>de esta playa de mi vida  
>te hice una promesa:<br>volverte a ver así.**_

_**La Playa - La Oreja de Van Gogh**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: UNA CHICA TIENE QUE HACER... LO QUE UNA CHICA TIENE QUE HACER<strong>

Puedo jurar que me quedé un momento sin respirar, mi enorme cuarto se quedó en silencio. Las tres nos veíamos las unas a las otras, hasta que Alice de repente empezó a llorar.

Me caí cuando intenté pararme porque tenía los pies enredados en las cobijas, pero me importó muy poco mí golpe en la rodilla y llegué casi arrastrándome a la silla.

—_No llores mi niña—_ la sujeté por sus hombros temblorosos.

Rosalie también se puso a su lado y la abrazó

—_Tranquila Alice—_ dijo con tono cálido—_respira y tranquilízate, en tu estado no debes llorar._

—_Es… que…—_ Alice no pudo decir nada más, porque ya tenía otro ataque de llanto.

La levantamos de la silla y nos fuimos todas a sentar en mi gran cama,

— _¿Cómo lo supiste? —_ le pregunté a Rose

—_Saqué conclusiones—_ Alice alzó su cabeza y la vio interrogante

—_Pero nadie sabe de esto, ni siquiera tu hermano_

—_Lo sé—_ Rosalie se puso de pie, aún se notaba tensa— _Mira, se que estabas deprimida, porque era obvio, el idiota de mi hermano te engaño y tu lo querías mucho._

—_Lo amaba—_ corrigió Alice

—_Lo amabas… o lo amas, eso ya es cosa tuya. Pero la depresión no causa mareos ni nauseas, aunque lo tratabas de ocultar bien, yo me daba cuenta que a veces sutilmente te llevabas la mano a la boca, cuando poníamos ciertos alimentos cerca de ti, pero hoy te seguí al baño y te escuche vomitar, y es simple la conclusión, o estabas embarazada o te habías vuelto bulímica, pero dado que las tres siempre hemos estado en contra de la bulimia, entonces tenía que ser lo primero._

—_Pero…_

—_Era normal que sacara esa conclusión, de las tres tú eres la única que hace mucho ya no es virgen ¡Por favor! Entre nosotras nunca ha habido secretos, hace dos meses todavía eras novia de Jazz y sabíamos que ustedes eran sexualmente activos._

La forma de decir las cosas de Rosalie siempre era directa, ella no se andaba con rodeos y en esto no la podía contradecir, si ella me hubiera dado la oportunidad yo hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras.

—_Cuando mis padres se enteren me van a matar—_ Ahora Alice se puso de pie para caminar por el cuarto desanimada.

—_Y tus hermanos mataran a Jasper_— dije

Rosalie soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al caer en la cuenta de esto, uno era su novio pero el otro era su hermano.

—_No quiero ni pensar en eso_— Alice se posó frente a la ventana, viendo a la nada— _no quiero pensar en nada, me gustaría dormir y nunca despertar._

—_Cállate Alice Cullen, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más_— me levanté exaltada—_ Ahora tienes una vida dentro de ti, y debes de ser responsable, sonara cruel lo que te diré pero es la verdad. Que tú y Jasper no hayan sido responsables no significa que ese bebé tenga la culpa._

Una lágrima bajaba tras otra en las mejillas de Alice. Rosalie había decidido sentarse en el diván pensando en algo. Seguramente en que es lo que haría para controlar a su enorme novio cuando se enterara de la noticia.

—_No sé como decírselo a Jasper, tengo miedo, ni siquiera hablamos… La semana antepasada me hice una prueba casera, tenía un presentimiento, la última vez que estuve con Jasper no nos cuidamos del todo…_

Alice se quedó unos minutos callada y avergonzada, se notaba en sus mirada fija en el piso

— _¡Vamos Alice! Que hables de sexo no nos va a espantar—_ dije nerviosa, no por el tema, si no por toda la situación

—_El y yo a veces teníamos relaciones sin protección, el se retiraba antes de… _

— _¡Por todos los cielos! —_ Rosalie gritó enojada— Eso es estúpido ¿Qué no has escuchado las clases de sexualidad?

—_Si—_ se defendió Alice— _y !cuando hicimos eso fue de mutuo acuerdo¡_

—_Está bien—_ intervine antes de que siguieran con esta plática_— creo que fue suficiente de saber como había sido engendrado tu hijo, eso no cambiara nada, ahora lo importante es saber que harás._

—_Le estaba escribiendo un correo a Jasper, pero borro y escribo, creo que lo mejor es decírselo en persona— _Alice lentamente se dejó caer sobre el piso, recogiendo y abrazando sus piernas mientras nos veía _—Necesito que vayan conmigo, yo no puedo hacerlo sola_

— _¿Estás segura? Eso es algo que solo les corresponde a ustedes— _dije nerviosa

—_No voy a poder hacerlo sola, soy capaz de quedarme callada y no decir nada, ni a ustedes que son mis amigas de toda la vida se los había podido decir_

—_Iremos contigo, no sé cómo esto le vaya a afectar a mi hermano— _dijo Rosalie más tranquila

— ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

—_Dejaré pasar unos días, todavía no estoy lista y además_…— Alice me mandó una mirada calculadora— _No sé ni cómo preguntarlo pero… ¿tienes algo con Jasper?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿o el bebé no te deja respirar bien?_ — mi voz salió brusca

—_Los he visto muy unidos, si tú tuvieras algo con Jasper pues yo no me opondría_

—_Claro que te opondrías, me matarías. Y no tengo nada con Jasper, solo es mi amigo, lo adoro, y me ha dado mucho apoyo en estos días. ¡Por Dios mujer, te has vuelto loca o que!_

—_Solo preguntaba_

—_Pues no preguntes esas cosas. Es como si me ofendieras, nunca tendría algo que ver con Emmett o con Jasper es como urg—_ hice un mohín

Se rió quedamente por mis ademanes locos.

—_Jasper es una persona maravillosa, y yo lo quiero o más bien lo necesito en este momento pero no quiere decir que lo vea como hombre, lo veo como amigo._

—_Tal vez son las hormonas del embarazo—_ Rosalie se acercó a Alice hasta ponerse en el piso a un lado de ella— _Las amo chicas, a las dos, __**si llegara el día en el que nos tuviéramos que separar yo sufriría mucho**__, porque ustedes han sido parte trascendental de mi vida, con esto quiero decir que siempre estaré con ustedes para apoyarlas, en este momento nos necesitas Alice y te apoyaremos y trataremos que estés bien y pase lo que pase Bella y yo estaremos aquí para ti._

—_Gracias chicas, solo necesito saber que todo estará bien, porque no tengo palabras o más bien no puedo pensar en un momento en el cual decírselo a mis padres, aunque no lo puedo esconder para siempre, tengo algo así como dos meses_

— _¿Ya te checaste? — _Pregunté, sentándome a un lado de ellas

—_Sí, hace unos días fui a Port Ángeles a un ginecólogo, no lo podía hacer en el hospital de aquí con mi padre dando vueltas tan cerca, y con un ultrasonido me lo confirmaron._

—Por lo menos cuando estés con nosotras no vas a tener que estar triste, porque nosotras ya amamos a nuestro primer sobrino, ¿verdad Rose?

—_Sí y ya podremos ir pensando en nombres y cosas que necesites. No te preocupes Alice_— acarició su mano— _Se que sientes que el mundo se te viene encima, pero ya verás cómo vamos a salir de esta, porque no estás sola._

Las horas se nos fueron volando entre hacer comer a Alice y pensar en muchísimas cosas que le compraríamos, me moría de ganas de ir de compras para mi futuro sobrina o sobrino, ni siquiera podía imaginar que sería pero ya lo quería, por el simple y sencillo hecho de ser de Alice y Jasper.

Las emociones de todo el día, habían sido suficientes para cobrarme una factura, le mande un mensaje a mi madre diciéndole que me dormiría temprano porque me sentía cansada y aprovechando que las chicas ya se habían ido a su casa, solo me contestó que llegarían tarde, porque mi papá iría por ella al trabajo e irían a cenar.

Elegí los nocturnos de Chopin en mi Ipod para que me ayudaran a dormir, y rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté por un ligero toque en mi espalda, acompasado, casi siguiendo el ritmo del nocturno que sonaba de fondo y que se iba aclarando entre las penumbras de mi sueño.

No necesite estar completamente despierta para saber sobre que estaba dormida y entender que era ese delicioso masaje que bailaba por mi columna vertebral.

—_Tu respiración ya cambió, lo siento en mi pecho, eso quiere decir que estas despierta— _su melodiosa voz me embriagó

¿Se puede amar tanto a alguien?

¡Sí!

—_Tal vez, si me muevo, tu ya no estarás_— apreté un poco mi brazo sobre su estómago— _prefiero tenerte en sueño que no tenerte de ninguna manera_

—_Tú me tienes, eso lo sabes, aquí estoy Bella, solo no me presiones, no me quiero alejar de ti, pero yo te causo daño_—Su voz se escuchaba tan triste

—_No—_ me enderecé un poco para poder quedar a su altura, nuestras caras solo a centímetros— _no lo digas_— puse mis dedos sobre su boca— _no hables de dejarme, yo prefiero mil veces verte sin tenerte, a no verte y tenerte, eso no cabe en mí_

—_Perdóname por lo de la tarde, fue insensible de mi parte hablarte así, a veces me desespero, porque no sé qué decir, siento que ahora tengo que cuidar todo lo que digo o hago para que no vayas a obtener una mala imagen de mi, pero ya no pude más, y vine porque te necesitaba, contigo me siento seguro, me siento en paz, contigo soy yo mismo, y solo tú me conoces completamente como soy_—tomó mi mano entre la suya— _también necesitaba saber que tú estabas bien_

—_Estoy bien—_ dije apretando su mano

—_Ahora lo sé, pero si no te hubiera visto, no hubiera estado tranquilo_

—_No quiero que cambies, no quiero que dejes de ser tú mismo, o que estés cuidando que decir, no quiero que me restringas tus pensamientos, yo entiendo o por lo menos ahora comprendo que tu no me amas, no como yo a ti, así que ya no malinterpretare tus palabras o atenciones._

—_Creo que es bueno que lleguemos a un término medio, por el bien de los dos_

—_Sí, es lo mejor_

Por lo menos el no me presionó en que me retractara de lo que había dicho yo en la tarde, porque por nada del mundo podía cambiar eso. Tanya nunca lo amaría como yo, tal vez lo amaría, pero nunca de la manera e intensidad en la que yo lo hacía.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en un silencio agradable, solo disfrutando los minutos en paz entre nosotros, yo era feliz sintiendo mi pecho subir y bajar al compas de su respiración.

—_Edward…_

—_Dime_

—_Te acuerdas que hace tiempo te hice una promesa, un pacto de amigos entre nosotros_

—_Si_— se rió quedamente— _prometimos estar juntos para siempre_

— _¿Por qué te ríes?_

—_Por qué no necesitamos eso… __**tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos de una u otra manera**_

—_Quisiera hacerte una promesa, de acuerdo a nuestra situación actual_

— _¿y es necesario?_

—_Por lo menos para mí sí, porque yo siempre cumplo mi palabra_

— _¿Y cuál es esa promesa?_

Me levanté y él se enderezó al instante, nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, y ya que el tenia sus piernas recogidas, me recargué con mis brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—_**Te prometo que nunca voy a dejar que nada nos separe,**__ ni mi amor por ti, ni mi necedad, y si llegáramos a un punto donde tú y yo ya no pudiéramos estar juntos, __**te juro que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por arreglarlo, pero no dejaré que sufras de más**_

—_Creo que esa promesa me deja en desventaja ¿yo que te puedo prometer para compensar esa promesa?_

—_Me puedes prometer que cuando tenga que usar esta promesa, estarás atento y si que aceptaras sean cuales sean las consecuencias de estas… no te preocupes, que nunca te afectará a ti, yo te metí en esto y si se llega a hacer demasiado para los dos, yo te sacare._

—_No necesitamos promesa Bella, tu y yo tenemos una amistad…—_justo en ese momento su celular sonó haciendo que nos asustáramos porque él lo tenía en su pantalón—_Discúlpame_— y contestó

Era Tanya para toda mí jodida desgracia, cuando por fin, Edward y yo tenemos un momento en el que no estamos llorando, ni peleando ni tensos tiene que llamar ella y arruinar mi perfecta noche de paz.

Tal vez era una señal del destino, tal vez y solo tal vez… yo no quería ver lo que el Cosmo, Destino, Karma, o cualquiera de esas cosas que dicen que te ayudan a encaminar tu mal camino me quería decir, tal vez… también tenía que luchar contra lo que ya estaba escrito.

Pero ni eso me haría rendirme, yo tenía dentro de mi todas aquellas fuerzas que en su momento le faltó a todos mis héroes de las películas, yo no quería tener que esperar como _Matt en "Como si tuviera 30"_ para encontrar el destino, no quería correr como _Julia Roberts en "La boda de mi mejor amigo"_ para decirle que lo amaba, era más fuerte que _Julia Stiles en 10 cosas que odio de ti_, no tenía miedo como _Jamie Sullivan de " Un paseo para recordar_" y era mucho más lista que _Laney en "Ella es así"_… entonces se suponía que mi historia debería de ser mejor, más fácil, yo me brincaba el tiempo de llorar por los rincones y me quería comer rápido el felices para siempre, pero no contaba con que el no me quisiera.

Mientras Edward seguía hablando por teléfono, me puse de pie y me fui a parar delante del espejo de cuerpo completo. Con un pequeño short y blusa de manga corta, el precioso juego de pijama color negro, que siempre me había gustado como me veía en el, ahora no me sentía tan hermosa, era fuerte y tenía confianza, estaba luchando una batalla en la que mis amigas no creían en mi, aunque cada no de Edward era un impulso para decir: _Lo volveré a intentar_, algo dentro de mi autoestima se estaba rompiendo, no necesité mucho tiempo para darme cuenta, yo no me consideraba la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero bonita si, y ahora tenía peros para mi nariz, para la forma de delinearme la ceja, para mi vientre plano o mis piernas las veía demasiado largas para mi cuerpo.

—_Eres hermosa—_ lo vi por el reflejo de mi espejo, acostado sobre mi cama, ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono

—_Tu opinión no es objetiva, dado que no me puedes ver como mujer solo como hermana o amiga_

Me arrepentí de mis palabras al instante, cuando su hermosa sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente de su cara, se puso de pie para irse, y un fuerte dolor se acumuló en mi pecho, rápidamente corrí hacia él y lo abracé, dejándonos caer en la cama.

—_Gracias por decir que soy hermosa_

—_Bella, quítate de encima, ya me voy_

—_No—_ le hice un puchero— _no te vayas, perdóname por lo que dije, a veces hablo sin pensar_

—_Creí que estábamos en término medio_

—_Lo estamos, podemos intentarlo, por los dos_

—_Sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa—_ intentó quitar mis brazos de él, pero yo no lo dejé

—_No seas así, quédate_

—_No—_ su cara seria seguía presente—_Con un demonio, quítate Isabella_

—_Dije que no— _me reí y recurrí a lo que sabía que no resistía, encajé delicadamente mis dedos en su estómago provocándole cosquillas

Empezamos un forcejeo en mi cama que desató las carcajadas fuertes escuchándose por todo el cuarto, Edward era demasiado cosquilludo para su propio bien, yo estuve arriba de él, y él aprovechó para hacerme cosquillas, amé verlo reír tan alegremente después de los días que habíamos pasado, me intenté zafar de él, pero cuando casi me salía de la cama, me jaló de un pie y me regresó a la cama, él quedando sobre mi

Mi corazón latía descontroladamente, porque era la primera vez que Edward estaba sobre mí, normalmente yo era la que estaba sobre él. Mechones de su cabello caían en su frente, y su respiración era agitada, su nariz rozaba la mía y pude jurar que me besaría.

Nunca había besado a Edward, mi primer beso me lo dio mi único novio que había tenido: Mike Newton, un chico demasiado lindo para andar con él, yo lo quería, no estaba enamorada de él, pero si sentía la emoción del primer amor adolescente, pero sentía que él me quería mas de lo que yo a él, yo soy un alma libre, que necesita espacio, me gusta llevar las cosas a mi manera, y siempre me han dicho que en una relación yo llevare los pantalones.

Edward no me besó, por lo menos no es los labios, sentí un dulce beso depositarse sobre mi frente.

—_Es hora de dormir, quiero que se te quiten esas ojeras que se te están formando_

—_Me veo horrible, lo sé_

—_No, eres hermosa princesa, pero es hora de dormir, quiero ver otra vez a mi Bella_

—_No te vayas, quédate conmigo_

—_Pensaba hacerlo, ya le había avisado a mi mamá que pasaría la noche en tu casa._

—_Esme es un amor_

—_Sí, un gran amor_

Se quitó de encima de mí y yo me hice un ovillo hacia el lado opuesto. El se acomodó a mí, como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho.

—_Duerme Bella_— dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, haciendo que me quedara dormida_— el camino es largo, pero no imposible_.

Aunque fuera de esta forma lo podía tener, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, mientras apretaba sus brazos con mis manos, y ahí donde yo sabía que era mi hogar me quedé dormida…

El sábado en la tarde me arreglé para irme a la fiesta de Sam, unos jeans una blusa de cuadros y mis zapatillas que nunca faltaban, me maquillé y me peiné, cuando me iba ya era de noche y mi mamá no había regresado del trabajo, según lo que sabía tenía un buen proyecto que las tenía muy ocupadas.

Mi madre trabajaba en Port Ángeles con Esme y Lilí Hale, las tres habían puesto un local hace mucho que ayudaba a la decoración de casas así como a la curación de arte y cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por el camino, hacían manualidades y todo lo que involucrara fiestas, con el largo de los años se habían hecho de buenas clientas y por eso es que tenía un buen nivel de vida. Mi padre su pasión era la justicia, así que era Jefe de Policía, aunque por parte de los abuelos Swan le habían dejado algunos negocios de los cuales también recibíamos mucho dinero extra, entre ellos la escuela de Arte también en Port Ángeles en la que estudiamos todos en algún momento, pero que al final solo Edward y yo seguimos perfeccionando nuestras habilidades, yo en el violín y Edward en el piano.

El hermoso crepúsculo me fue conduciendo hasta La Push, pisé el acelerador mientras tomaba la desviación hacia la Reserva. Me estacioné afuera de casa de Sam; Emily y Leah estaban en el corredor platicando.

Decidí que no me importaría que Edward hubiera salido esta noche con Tanya… "Feliz estúpida Primer Semana de Novios" Tanya tan ridícula, Tanya tan cursi, Tanya tan malditamente afortunada de festejar ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiré despacio y me relajé, no debía de pensar en eso, esta noche se la dedicaría a mis amigos y a festejar a Sam y reírme con todos ellos.

Leah me chifló cuando baje del carro, la maldita sabía que siempre me avergonzaba.

—_Tonta, calla—_ le grité divertida mientras cerraba mi coche

— _¿Qué? Es la verdad te ves hermosa, a Jake le dará un paro cardiaco_

Solo me reí tímidamente, me daba pena gustarle a Jake, no porque él me avergonzara ni nada de eso, simplemente porque yo conocía ese sentimiento de amar tanto a alguien, de sentir ese amor incondicional, y despertaba algo en mi, el imaginar que yo despertaba eso por alguien.

Los chicos llegaron de comprar cerveza y botellas, botana y cena para nosotras tres, que éramos las únicas chicas ahí.

Sam llegó directo a abrazar a Emily y darle un sonoro beso antes de irse a dejar el hielo en la nevera.

Lo felicité y le entregué una botella de colección de Whisky que le traje de regalo.

—_No te hubieras molestado. Gracias_— me abrazó fuertemente y después siguió acomodando cosas en su patio trasero.

Los chicos de la Push la mayoría vivían muy bien, venían de buenas familias que se habían ido a vivir en algún momento a las grandes ciudades y luego alguien había construido un tipo de fraccionamiento en el cual estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Los padres de ellos se habían venido a la reserva con el paso del tiempo, y buscando un mejor lugar para que crecieran sus hijos.

De entre todos, Jake es el que tenía más dinero, sabía que su padre tenía una compañía de algo, pero realmente nunca me había puesto a platicar con los chicos de donde salían todos sus ingresos.

En algún momento de la noche, me sentí libre y disfruté.

Decir que me liberé es poco.

Me reí, bromee, canté en Karaoke con Jake, jugué desafío de Shots de Tequila con Paul y me divertí como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

Ya había avisado en mi casa que no llegaría a dormir, porque sabía que bebería, así que no me tuve que preocupar por el alcoholímetro.

Lo único que recuerdo de todo eso eran fragmentos de risas, juegos, alcohol y más alcohol.

Desperté cuando la luz me dio en la cara, me giré para taparme con la sabana y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama que no era mía, obviamente no esperaba estar en mi cama, pero por lo menos si tirada en un sillón de la sala o en el patio.

El techo era blanco y las paredes estaban pintadas de un bonito color azul, la cama era muy cómoda, pero era momento de tener un poco de seriedad y ver donde estaba dormida. Me levanté y mi cabeza dio vueltas y me dejé caer otra vez sobre la gran cama matrimonial.

Giré mi cabeza y en el otro extremo del cuarto estaba en un sofá-cama Jake dormido, no había nadie más en el cuarto.

Eché una ojeada a mi cuerpo. Tenía toda mi ropa puesta y aunque no estaba en perfecto estado, víctima de una noche de alcohol por lo menos si estaba bien. Eso quería decir que no hice ninguna estupidez de la que me pudiera arrepentir, y que no había tenido sexo con Jake en estado etílico.

Mi memoria no era una buena referencia dado que no recordaba cómo había llegado aquí, pero según lo que Alice me había contado decía que después de tener sexo con alguien te sentías bien, relajada y feliz. Mi cuerpo no se sentía ni bien, ni relajado ni feliz, tenía una cruda a más no poder.

_*Conclusión: no sexo*_

Gracias Bellaciencia

_*de nada*_

Debía de pararme de la cama, o después me iría a tomar un café con la Bellaciencia y estaría declarada oficialmente loca.

Con calma me puse de pie y dando pequeños pasitos salí del cuarto, bajé despacio las escaleras y me encontré con Sarah la mamá de Jake en la cocina.

—_Buenos días—_ dije tímidamente

—_Buenas tarde Bella_— me dio una linda sonrisa la mamá de Jacob — _¿Cómo amaneciste?_

—_Bien, con el típico dolor de cabeza pero bien_

—_Te traeré unas pastillas corazón, toma un poco de jugo del refrigerador para que te vaya sentando el estómago_

Dejó cociendo algo en la estufa y salió de la cocina, cuando ella salió se topó con Rachel la hermana de Jake.

—_Hola Bella_— Rachel también tenía cara de haber pasado mala noche.

—_Hola—_ fui por el jugo y serví dos vasos— También te va a caer bien el jugo

—_Gracias, lo necesito, ayer fue una noche loca_

—_Sí, dímelo a mí, mi cabeza me está matando_— dije dando un sorbo de mi vaso

—_Por lo menos tuvo final feliz—_ dijo riendo pícaramente

— _¿um?_ — la vi por el rabillo del vaso

—_Ya sabes—_ se rió— _mi novio todavía está dormido arriba, me imagino que has de haber dejado agotado a mi hermanito y por eso no se ha levantado_

Sentí mis ojos abriéndose de la impresión y de repente me atraganté con el jugo, corrí al fregadero para escupirlo.

— _¡De qué diablos hablas Rachel! _

Me vio confundida

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Yo no tuve sexo con Jake_

— _¿no? Como mi madre los vio entrar juntos e irse directo a su cuarto al amanecer…_

— _¿Pero tu madre no pensara que…?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Que tuviste relaciones con Jacob?_ — Asentí _— Si, si lo piensa ¿Por qué crees que no ha entrado al cuarto de Jake a despertarlo? Porque sabía que tú estabas ahí._

— _¡Hay Dios! —_ me recargué en el desayunador de mármol

—_Hey chica, no te preocupes, mi madre es alguien muy liberal, te digo que mi novio está arriba y ella lo sabe._

—_Pero…_

—_Hay muchos tipos de madres, la nuestra es de las que nos deja hacer con nuestra vida lo que mejor nos plazca, siempre se nos ha inculcado que nuestro cuerpo es un regalo divino, y que tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, por ejemplo, si yo llegara a contagiarme de algo, o Jake embarazar a una chica, sabemos que será nuestra culpa, de nada sirve que tus padres te prohíban hacer algo porque de todos modos lo harás._

—_Rachel—_ hablé seria— _no tuve sexo con Jake y por favor, hazle llegar esa información a tu madre de alguna manera_.

Me sonrojé a más no poder y salí de la cocina. Fui a buscar mi bolsa a la habitación de Jacob y lo encontré ya levantado arreglando el sofá-cama

—_Hola—_ me saludó tímidamente

—_Hola… perdón por ocupar tu cama, la verdad no recuerdo como llegué aquí—_ me senté en la cama

—_Yo te traje_— caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado— _la verdad, es que los chicos ocuparon los lugares allá en casa de Sam, así que era mejor que vinieras a que durmieras en el patio tirada a un lado de la alberca_

—_Gracias, muy amable de tu parte—_ me reí por imaginarme ahí

—_De nada, sabes que por lo menos cuando estés conmigo nunca te va a pasar nada malo_

—_Te lo agradezco en serio._

Tomó mi mano entre la suya, acariciándola muy delicadamente

—_Bella… ¿te gustaría salir a cenar hoy?_

—_Jake…_ — me puse de pie— _en serio agradezco lo que hiciste anoche, pero la verdad es que yo no te convengo, no te puedo dar lo que tú me ofreces a mí_

—_Se que amas a Edward, pero puedo ser paciente_

—_No se trata solo de paciencia, el problema para ti, es que yo no voy a dejar de amar a Edward, porque yo voy a intentar que él me ame, o por lo menos me dé una oportunidad_

— _¿pero él tiene novia?_

—_Lo sé—_ dije avergonzada—_pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento, y lo que creo que es correcto es decirle a él, de una manera u otra que lo nuestro puede funcionar_

— _¿y el que te dice?_

—_El me dijo que no cambiara en nada su decisión_— dije con tristeza mientras agarraba mis llaves y mi celular de la mesita de noche—_ pero eso no significa que yo me dé por vencida, tal vez el solo no se ha dado cuenta de que su camino es conmigo_

—_Entonces, entiendes que tú y yo estamos en la misma situación… con la diferencia de que atrás de mi no hay nadie, y que yo te ofrezco todo Bella, tu estas soltera, Edward no. Tal vez tú no te quieras dar cuenta de que tú camino está conmigo._

—_Sabes, es mejor que me vaya, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado_

—_No te enojes—_ me detuvo antes de que saliera del cuarto— _no te pediré nada, seguiré a tu lado, he esperado tanto tiempo Bella por ti, que esperar un poco más que te des cuenta no me va a hacer daño._

—_Nos vemos luego_

Y salí de la habitación, me encontré con Sarah, aunque me invitó a comer le dije que era tarde, ya que pasaban de las 3 de la tarde y tenía que ir a mi casa.

Sam vivía enfrente de Jacob, así que solo cruce a duras penas y arrastrando mi cruda, para llegar a mi carro.

Manejé despacio hasta casa, mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho Jake… tal vez yo no quería ver mi verdadero camino…

Pasaron dos semanas en las que mi relación con Edward fue tomando otra vez su camino, Tanya se sentaba con nosotros y me fui acostumbrando a su presencia, la mujer no me hacía nada malo, así que yo no tenía porque tratarla mal.

Era cuestión de superar una parte de la situación, ella lo quería y eso de alguna manera me daba un poco de paz, por así llamarlo, por lo menos no estaba con una zorra despiadada.

Deje de llorar 4 días después, y salí con Jake a tomar un café, algo simple, algo sencillo, no hubo besos ni abrazos ni nada, solo un café, de manera egoísta, necesitaba saber o sentir que alguien en este mundo me amaba…

Después de ese día me sentí un poco mejor, anduve menos tensionada y aunque todavía una gran parte de mi sufría por lo menos ya no era tan notable.

Uno aprende a vivir con algunas cosas, las demás simplemente las aprendes a ocultar.

Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas más para que Alice se animara a decírselo a Jasper, lo citó en un parque de Port Ángeles para hablar, mi pobre amigo se puso feliz, porque pensaba que por fin Alice se animaba a recuperar su relación.

Se sorprendió mucho al vernos ahí, sentadas en una banca, cada una a un lado de Alice, el se sentó en la de enfrente e inmediatamente supo que algo no iba bien.

—_Estoy embarazada_— lo dijo de repente.

Jasper abrió los ojos consternado, tuvieron que pasar 5 largos y eternos minutos para que por fin algo saliera de su boca.

—_No te preocupes, vamos a salir juntos de esto—_ una serenidad tan grande fue la que él mostro, aunque con una sola mirada vi que se moría de miedo, pero no se lo transmitió a Alice.

Ya que Alice se había decidido a decírselo, Rose y yo nos paramos y les dimos un momento a solas, ellos necesitaban hablar, tomar decisiones, además Alice tenía una cita con su ginecólogo y le pediría a Jazz que la acompañara. Ya anteriormente habíamos quedado que cuando se quisiera ir nos hablaría al celular a mí o a Rose.

Fuimos a buscar una tienda para bebes que habíamos visto en una visita pasada al Puerto.

Seleccionamos detenidamente cosas que le pudieran servir al bebe, cualquiera que fuera su sexo, mucha ropa en tonos amarillos y blanca, mamilas y juguetes. El tipo de cosas que podemos guardar en bolsas y nadie se daría cuenta de que tenemos escondido algo más que ropa.

Estábamos formadas cuando sonó nuestro celular con un mensaje de Alice avisándonos que nos esperaba cerca del consultorio del doctor.

Cada una de nosotras cargaba dos bolsas grandes adornadas con dibujos de cuadros de letras y ositos de peluche y una gran cara de bebé, tendríamos que cambiar esas bolsas en el carro antes de llegar a casa.

Estábamos a cinco cuadras del consultorio, pero entre el consultorio y la tienda de bebes estaba el local donde estaban nuestras madres, así que tuvimos que rodear las calles por atrás para llegar al ginecólogo. Íbamos tan entretenidas que gritamos del susto cuando nos tomaron en brazos y nos abrazaron.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vimos que los culpables del susto eran Emmett y Edward.

—_Hola chicas hermosas_— nos saludó Emmett

—_Hola mi vida_— Rosalie dijo segura, pero rápido llevó sus manos a su espalda para ocultar las bolsas, gesto que yo copié inmediatamente.

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que estarías todo el día en casa con Edward?_

—_Es que nos aburrimos_— dijo Edward— _vinimos a buscar películas y juegos a Blockbuster _

Blockbuster estaba sobre la calle Lincoln, en la esquina de esa cuadra estaba la Sexta Calle que era donde estaban Alice y Jasper.

—_Ah! Bueno chicos que les vaya muy bien—_ se despidió Rose_— nosotras tenemos que hacer muchas compras_

—_Te marcó en la noche amor—_ Emmett le dio un sonoro beso a Rosalie y Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida

En este momento Edward me importaba un rábano, solo quería que se fuera, y poner el pellejo de Alice a salvo.

Rose y yo nos dimos la vuelta para irnos, satisfechas de que todo salió bien

— _¿Por qué llevas bolsas de una tienda de bebes?_ — preguntó Emmett a nuestra espalda

—_Solo son compras…_

—_No conocemos a nadie que tenga bebes_

—_Bueno—_ nos giramos para verlos, y sus miradas estaban lejos de ser inocentes, ¡Claro que había algo raro en nosotras comprando cosas de bebes! ¡Nunca hemos tenido uno! — _solo son compras_

—_Si_— dijo Edward— _pero uno compra cosas que vaya a ocupar_— levantó su ceja inquisitivamente

—_Son para una amiga… un regalo_— afirmé

— _¿Qué amiga?_ — preguntó Emmett serio

—_Una amiga… que ustedes no conocen_

—_Rosalie, llevamos más de tres años de ser novios, conozco a todas tus amigas_

—_Pero a esta no._

Edward solo observaba el dialogo de su hermano con su novia y conocía tan bien a mi amor que sabía que su cabeza estaba trabajando en algo.

— _¿Dónde esta Alice? —_ preguntó por fin

—_en una tienda_

— _¿en cuál tienda?_

—_Una… de otra calle, viendo vestidos—_ mi voz, ni yo me la creí

Rosalie seguía dándole vueltas a Emmett con lo de la amiga, pero Edward me miraba fijamente, esperando que hiciera lo que yo sabía que esperaba.

Que ligeramente me acomodara el cabello detrás de la oreja, esa era su señal para darse cuenta cuando yo mentía.

Usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo y justo cuando me iba a rendir, vi a espalda de los chicos a Alice y Jasper, venían abrazados a final de la calle.

Edward era un gran observador y vio mi mirada perdida detrás de él.

A veces las cosas pasan en cuestiones de milésimas de segundo

A veces puedes pensar muchísimas ideas o cosas antes de que pestañees

Me decidí tan rápido como lo vi, fue en cámara lenta ver la perfecta mandíbula de Edward que empezaba a girar hacia su izquierda para mirar hacia atrás.

Ni siquiera lo pensé

Ni siquiera lo razoné

Solo hice lo más estúpido de mi vida.

Me puse de puntitas y lo besé…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! primero que nada! muchas pero muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a mi historia! las adoro! muchas graciiias sobre todo a esas chicas que me regalan un tiempito para hablar conmigo y comentarme... gracias tmb a aquellas que pasaron y leyeron pero no comentaron... se que lo leyeron pk me lo dijeron... raro vdd? :) <strong>

**Les pido una disculpa, realmente me fue imposible pasar antes ya que la U me tiene de rehen! okei no tanto.. hahaha pero si me tiene muy ocupada, estoy en mi noveno y ultimo semestre y pues es una ccarga de trabajo impresionante. pero tratare de traerles el otro lo mas pronto posible. Si comentas, gracias eso me anima y reconozco que es un gran impulso para escribir.**

**Ahora siii diganme que les parecio el cap.. :) a que no se esperaba el final... ni yo.. se me ocurrio ayer..:) hice uncambio en un cap futuro para esto.. creo que quedaba mejor aqui esto.**

**Tambien comentar, que la historia es mas lenta, pk? porque decidi hacerla un poco mas real, en la vida verdadera, una tiene que pasar por un gran camino para sanar, asi que no se me desesperen :) ademas.. Adelanto.. estuvo en el Blog. ¬¬**

**El nombre del capitulo... NOOOO NUNCA EN MI VIDA MATARE A EDWARD O A BELLA! el nombre tiene algo que ver con ALGO no con ALGUIEN. **

**Gracias, me despido porque muero de sueño y ademas ando enferma y la U no me ha dejado descansar, me tomare una pastilla y me dopare, asi que me voy pk despues no me hago responsable de lo que diga.! Gracias por todoooo! un besoo y nos leemos prontisimo! Regalame una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen reketefeliz...**

**Zoalesita¨***


	6. 5 Somos unas piezas de un rompecabezas

CHICAS SIN CUENTA EN FANFICTION

BIANCA NORIEGA: Gracias por ser fiel a mi historia… y me fue imposible actualizar antes. Pero aquí estamos otra vez dando lata. Besos!

KATLIN: Gracias por pasarte por mi historia y que bueno que te gustó tanto.

DAMARIS: Gracias por leerla de un jalon. Besos!

LADYJANET61: wtf? Ese ha sido de los review mas raros que me han dejado : ) Saludos!

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias como siempre a mis hermosas betas que son geniales <strong>MAGGS &amp; RUBS.<strong> Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí en este tiempo… Lo saben, literalmente yo no seguiría aquí.

Gracias especial en este capítulo a una niña a la que adoro con todo mi corazón:** ELISA** (**_LIZITABLACKSWAN_**_) _por ocasión especial, ella beteó mi capitulo. Muchas no lo saben pero ella fue mi primera beta e hicimos cosas asombrosas con el tiempo que trabajé con ella. Hoy como un pedido especial ella ha vuelto a mí para este capítulo. Alpha & Omega…

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Tal vez, el príncipe de brillante armadura del que me enamoré, no es más que un idiota envuelto en papel aluminio<strong>_"

_**ANONIMO**_

_**Amarte a ti.**__**  
><strong>__**Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro.**__**  
><strong>__**Es también haberte odiado un par de veces.**__**  
><strong>__**Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos,**__**  
><strong>__**y así será... mientras nos dure….**_

_**ELISA / RICARDO ARJONA**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5: SOMOS UNAS PIEZAS DE UN ROMPECABEZAS<strong>

**BPOV**

5…10…sus labios dudando…15… 17… segundos después, Edward me separó de él.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podría jurar que Edward lo escuchaba, yo sabía lo que había pasado. Lo había besado, había mandado al diablo todos esos pequeños avances que habíamos dado.

Su mirada fija en mí, ni una palabra, ni una sonrisa, preferiría que me insultara o que me empujara, preferiría mil veces que Edward besara a Taina, que ver como se llevaba la mano a su boca mientras trataba de borrar mi beso.

*Ahí va otro pedazo de nuestro corazón*

— _¿Qué… ¿_ — Guardó silencio un minuto mientras me veía, esa calma no era buena, cuando él estaba sumamente molesto conmigo siempre mantenía esa calma porque conmigo se controlaba— _Pensé que estábamos en un término medio_— Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Me giré para ver a Rosalie y Emmett que me veían como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Busqué a Alice con mi vista pero ellos ya habían desaparecido de la calle. Por lo menos algo bueno de esto que se viene.

—_Lo estamos—_ contesté cuando lo volví a ver.

—_Esto no es ninguna maldito término medio, me acabas de_ besar— pasó su mano por su cabello exasperado—_ Te dije que no me quiero alejar de ti…_

— _¿Sabes que Edward…?_— Lo interrumpí, no podía dejar que siguiera esto, no este recuerdo— _Vete al carajo._

— _¡Bella! —_ gritó Rosalie.

— _¿Qué Rosalie? —_ Mi voz salía cada vez más fuerte— _Es la verdad, si se quiere alejar de mí, que lo haga._

_¡Contrólate Isabella! estas en la vía pública—_ Edward tomó mi brazo para calmarme.

—_No me quiero controlar, no me voy a controlar, ¡Te besé porque quise, porque se me dio la gana!, ahorita me voy a ir ¿Y quién te asegura que no me maten en el camino? ¿Qué choque mi auto? ¿O que alguien abuse de mí? ¿Quién?_

—_Te estás saliendo del contexto de la pelea._

—_No tengo miedo Edward, ¿Me vas a dejar de hablar?_ — Alcé una ceja desafiante hacia él— _Hazlo, déjame de hablar, haz como que nada pasó, haz como que no somos amigos, haz lo que creas que es mejor para ti, ¡Te limpiaste mi beso! ¿Tanto te desagradó?_

—_Ya lo habíamos hablado_— me jaló hacia un lado y me acorraló contra la pared, para que nadie más escuchara nuestra conversación— _La quiero ¿Te es muy difícil de entender? _

—_Mucho._

—_Hay muchísimos hombres afuera, no soy yo el elegido para ti; ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

—_Sólo dime algo Edward, ¿Fui yo, o en algún momento del micro pequeño beso que nos dimos tú me lo devolviste? Sentí tus labios ligeramente hacia afuera ¿Lo imagine?_

—_Fue un impulso_— Contestó después de un momento interminable.

—_Perfecto—_ Me aguanté mis lágrimas y mi voz se mantuvo tranquila— _Entonces es mejor que me vaya, tengo que buscar a uno._

— _¿A un qué?-Preguntó con un deje de duda en su voz._

—_A un hombre, ¿No dijiste eso? Pues perfecto, te tomo la palabra—_ Sus manos se pusieron firmes en mis brazos— _Voy a buscar a uno para pasar la noche, voy a buscar a uno que me haga olvidar por un momento que en mi mundo solo existes tú._

—_Si haces esa estupidez…_

— _¿Qué? A lo mucho me puedes aconsejar que me cuide y que no vaya a quedar embarazada, pero de ahí en fuera, NADA, tu solo eres mi amigo y yo soy una mujer libre._

—_Maldita sea, ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que terminar mal?_

—_Déjame en paz—_Me solté de su agarré— _Vámonos Rosalie._

Emprendí mi caminata hacia unas calles al norte, mientras me alejara de ellos…de él, todo estaría bien.

Me llegó un mensaje de Alice diciéndome que me esperaba en el coche.

— _¿Qué hiciste? —_ Rosalie se posicionó a mi lado, preocupada.

—_Lo besé, punto final de la plática._

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada, ya no quiero dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago, ¡Estoy cansada!, es mi puñetera vida y si me quiero aferrar a alguien que no me ama, en algún momento me daré cuenta de que así son las cosas; pero en este momento no le puedo dar a entender a mi cochino corazón que lo que estamos haciendo no está bien._

—_Yo solo te iba a decir, que estoy muy sorprendida y muy orgullosa de ti. Eres locamente valiente y te admiro, aunque no lo apruebo porque pienso que te estás haciendo daño._

—_Gracias_— seguimos caminando, ojala la tienda estuviera abierta— _Alice dijo que nos espera en el coche, te puede adelantar; Sólo iré a comprar unas cosas—_ Le entregué las llaves de mi coche.

—_Claro… ¿A dónde vas?_

—_Necesito comprar unas cosas._

—_No tardes—_ me dio un ligero abrazo y se fue en la siguiente esquina hacia la izquierda

Caminé dos cuadras más hasta que llegué a la tienda que buscaba. Escogí todo lo que se me cruzó por el camino, muchos colores, pinturas e hilos y agujas.

*Bien Bella, vamos a hacer algo por ti*

En la misma tienda de telas encontré unos shorts negros que quedarían con lo que andaba buscando y una playera blanca. Escogí entre los billetes de mi cartera y tuve que tomar uno grande para poder llevarme todo lo que había comprado.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, en este momento no quería pensar en Edward y su beso, eso era algo que solo me pertenecía a mí, ese beso era mío por siempre y para siempre y Edward no me lo podía echar a perder con sus alegatos.

Las chicas y Jasper estaban escuchando música en mi coche cuando llegué con ellos.

—_Gracias_— me abrazó Alice desde el asiento trasero cuando tomé el de copiloto— _me salvaste._

—_De nada pequeña._

— _¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó Jasper.

—_Sí, y no quiero hablar más de eso, mejor díganme ¿Cómo se vio mi sobrinito o sobrinita desde el ultrasonido?_

—_Estoy a días de cumplir los tres meses… parece que es una niña._

El coche se llenó de gritos de parte de Rosalie y míos. Jasper solo encendió el coche y empezamos a andar hacia Forks, iba pensativo, pero se veía tranquilo como hace tanto tiempo no lo veía.

Tal vez, algo dentro de nosotros sabe cuándo el amor es el verdadero, y por eso él se siente así; Porque sabe que Alice con lo maniática que es, ella es su amor verdadero.

— _¿Y ustedes? —_ dejé la pregunta en el aire

— ¿_Nosotros? Platicamos—_ Comenzó Alice—_ Y llegamos a un acuerdo de estar en paz por el bien de nuestro bebé, no vamos a volver, pero trataremos de arreglar todo eso que nos hace daño._

Jasper no se movió ni un centímetro, siguió centrado en la carretera.

Después de felicitarlos por el bebé, Rosalie y Alice estuvieron hablando de cosas y nombres. Yo me acomodé con mis bolsas y si las vieron prefirieron no preguntar, estaba de un humor muy sensible y cualquier cosa me haría doblarme.

Dejé a Jazz y a Rose en su casa y después me fui a dejar a Alice, ni siquiera me baje, la dejé en el porche de su casa y me fui.

En mi casa, tomé una pequeña maleta y eché un poco de ropa y mi maquillaje. Mi papá estaba en casa y le dije que estaría en casa de Jacob y que lo más seguro es que me quedara allá.

Por mi padre no había problema, él era amigo de Billy y sobre todo sabían que en la misma casa vivía Rachel, aunque yo no sé qué tanto mis papas saben de lo liberales que son sus amigos.

Cuando llegué a casa de Jake, su mamá Sarah estaba ocupada con cosas de jardinería.

—_Espero no te moleste que venga a invadirte—_ Le dije asustándola.

— _¡Bella!—_ Se levantó para saludarme_— Claro que no hija_— Miró mi maleta— _Pero no me digas que te ibas a ir con las chicas, se acaban de ir._

— _¿Cuáles chicas? _

—_Leah, Rachel, Emily se fueron de fiesta._

—_No te preocupes, no vengo con ellas; vengo con Jacob_

—_Siendo así, pásale, está en su cuarto con Seth. Ellos dos no quisieron salir con los demás y creo que están con el videojuego ese que te come el cerebro_— Levantó sus manos exasperada, como cualquier otra mamá

—_Gracias, nos vemos al rato_— caminé hacia la casa— _¿No te molesta que me quede verdad?_

—_Claro que no Bella, esta es tu casa_— Contestó otra vez metida en las plantas.

La mamá de Jake era genial.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones y toqué ligeramente la puerta, Seth contestó desde el otro lado

Los dos estaban muy puestos delante del televisor, jugando en el Play Station 3 que era una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía Jacob. Es un niño; la cosa más valiosa para él es un coche o un videojuego.

—_Hola._

En cuanto saludé, Jacob dejó su control y me vio sorprendido, obviamente no me esperaba aquí; en ese momento Seth se aprovechó y ganó la partida de FIFA.

—_Hola Bella—_ Se acercó a mí—_ ¿Pasa algo?_

—_No, tranquilo Jake, solo vine a visitarte y a que me ayudaras._

— _¿Con que?_

—_Traje algunas cosas_— Levanté las bolsas que traía en mis manos— _Mañana pienso ir con ustedes al Servicio Comunitario._

—_Eso es genial, pero ¿No me digas que quieres que te ayude a coser tu atuendo?_

— _¡Sí! Por favor—_ Le hice mi mejor interpretación de una carita triste de payasito.

—_No me hagas eso, soy malísimo_— Sentenció haciendo que remarcara más mi puchero— _Bella…_ —Suspiró— _Está bien, te ayudaré aunque no me hago responsable de lo que salga._

—_No te preocupes, confió en ti. Además, solo quiero que me des ideas o me digas si se ve bien o no._

—_Está bien—_Sonrió tan lindo, que por una milésima de segundo me llegué a preguntar que se sentiría amar a otro hombre— _¡Seth!, ¿Tú también nos vas a ayudar?__ — Pregunté._

—_Olvídalo, conmigo no cuenten, yo seguiré jugando._

—_No te preocupes, nosotros podemos—_Grité—_ Y cuando termine te iré a patear el trasero en el Play Seth._

Sólo se carcajeó y me ignoró. Jacob trajo de algún lugar de su casa una mesa plegable, y la puso cerca de su cama para apoyarnos.

Mi atuendo quedó mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado, no era nada del otro mundo, era un jumper(1) satinado rosa mexicano y en la falda todo su contorno colgaban muchos pedazos de tul(2) haciendo que mi falda se viera muy esponjada, le cosí una estrella de lentejuela amarilla en el centro sobre mi pecho.

Después de dos cortadas en los dedos de Jacob y una mancha pequeña de sangre en el vestido que fue tapada con más tul de colores, mi vestido quedó perfecto.

La mamá de Jacob nos trajo una pizza para cenar, y jugué con Seth, como efectivamente pensaba hacerlo y como efectivamente le gané.

Yo era una chica, pero Edward por algo me consideraba su mejor amiga, no era de las típicas frágiles ¡NO! A mí me gustaba la adrenalina y las cosas fuertes, me gustaban las luchas, el futbol, el americano y los coches, además de que era buena con los videojuegos.

Soy del tipo de mujer femenina pero con un espíritu de un niño dentro, o por lo menos eso era lo que Edward decía.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

¿Pensaría en mí?

¿Estaría con ella?

¿Pensara realmente que yo voy a buscar a alguien para olvidarlo?

¡Ridículo! Eso no pasara…por lo menos ahora.

Dejé de pensar en tonterías y me acomodé en el sofá cama de Jake en lo que los veía jugar, para mi estar así, en esta paz, tranquila, pero acompañada estaba bien, era lo que necesitaba, alguien que no tuviera una conexión directa con Edward.

Me quedé dormida viendo la hermosa sonrisa de Jake mientras le ganaba a Seth y fue un buen momento para dormir en paz.

Me desperté por la alarma de mi celular a las 7:00 am y otra vez estaba en la cama de Jake y él estaba en el sofá cama.

Me levanté y me di un baño, sacando el short y la playera que compré ayer para ponerme hoy en mi atuendo de payasita.

Cuando salí con mi cabello mojado, Jake estaba sentado en la cama que ya estaba tendida. Se veía muy bonito recién levantado, todo desubicado.

—_Buenos días—_ dije con una sonrisa

Solo me vio con su mirada interrogante o más bien todavía dormido.

Fue a buscar algo en su armario y yo me fui a poner frente al tocador para cepillarme el cabello y peinármelo y maquillarme.

—_Buenos días_— en dirección al baño se paró a lado de mí y besó mi húmedo cabello— _esto todavía es madrugada_— y se encerró en el baño

Me reí de él y lo escuché gruñir desde el baño.

Aproveché que ya estaba despierto para abrir las cortinas y las ventanas y dejar que entrara aire fresco. Después seguí con mi ardua tarea de peinarme como tenía años que no lo hacía, desde que iba en el Colegio.

Me hice dos coletas altas y dejé que cayeran los chinos de ella como largas cascadas, me veía y me sentía rara, no tenía fleco así que mi cara quedaba al descubierto.

—_Ahora sí, ya estoy como nuevo—_ Jake salió vestido con un pantalón de americano y una playera negra a juego— _Iré a buscar mi traje, ayer mi madre lo echo a la lavadora ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?_

—_La verdad lo que sea está bien, ya sabes mi estómago de niño come de todo_

—_Es cierto— _Dijo entre risas—_ Iré a ver qué desayunaremos, te espero abajo_

Asentí con mi cabeza mientras me terminaba de enchinar las pestañas.

Me coloree de más las mejillas para darle un toque muy rojo, me puse lápiz labial rojo y un poco de pintura sobre mis ojos, me gustó mucho como quedo al final mi atuendo, solo faltaba la nariz roja pero esa me la pondría ya en el hospital.

Bajé con mi atuendo ya puesto y mi pequeña maleta en el hombro, me encontré con Sarah otra vez haciendo algo en la estufa y Jake ya vestido con su traje azul plumbago con blanco, y ya estaba desayunando un omelet.

— _¿Ahora tu eres el Tío Sam?_ — dije riéndome.

—_No, yo voy con los colores del mejor equipo, Los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra (3)._

—_Calla, cuando aprenderás que el mejor equipo son los Acereros de Pittsburg (3)._

— _¡Mujeres!_ — Dijo dramáticamente

—_No me discrimines por ser mujer—_ Le di un manotazo— _Mira Sarah a tu hijo machista._

—_Jake…—_ Dijo su mamá divertida todavía en la estufa— _Si vuelves a decir: ¡Mujeres! En tono de hombre que todo lo sabe, te harás tu comida por una semana._

— _¡Mamá!_

—_Mamá nada y ya vete a lavar los dientes o se les hará tarde_— Me sirvió un omelet con tocino.

—_Gracias_— dije mientras Jake daba su último bocado dejando limpio su plato y saliendo de la cocina.

—_Ha de ser muy divertido tener dos chicos en tu casa._

—_Bastante, Rachel y Jacob no me dan tiempo de aburrirme, sobre todo Rachel. Esa niña que aunque me ha costado llevarla por el camino del bien la amo demasiado, ¿Sabes que por fin dejara su año sabático? ahora que ha visto a Jacob emocionado con que falta poco para ser un Universitario, como que a ella le ha picado el mosquito y creo que ahora si se meterá a estudiar._

—_Eso es genial, que Jacob le dé un buen ejemplo_

—_Sí, es un buen chico, como todo de repente se me descarrila, pero aquí tengo las riendas bien sujetas._

Ya no seguimos hablando porque entró otra vez Jacob con un pequeño maletín

Se sentó bien quieto en un taburete y Sarah fue con él, ella lo maquillaba, le pintaba su cara de blanco tenue y le dibujaba una sonrisa y un contorno por toda su boca roja, al final lo dejo bastante bien para ser un payaso.

Nos fuimos en mi coche y encontramos a los otros chicos saliendo de casa de Sam, por supuesto desvelados pero todos dispuestos a seguir cumpliendo con su compromiso. Los demás nos seguían en sus coches y camionetas.

Llegamos al hospital y nos ellos me acompañaron a Servicio Social. Me identifiqué y ellos me presentaron con la encargada, para que estuviera enterada que yo también andaría ahí con ellos.

La mañana fue mágica, no hay una palabra mejor para describir eso, nunca me había puesto a pensar en yo pasar tanto tiempo en un hospital pero era asombroso ver como el simple hecho de entrar un rato con los niños mejoraba mucho su ánimo.

Jacob se sorprendió al verme hacer globoflexia, le expliqué que lo había aprendido con mi madre y que de hecho, Alice y Rosalie también lo sabían hacer, una de esas cosas que aprendes y piensas que nunca te servir y por primera vez me sirvió algo de lo que aprendí en las tardes de ocio de mi madre. Le pude hacer un perrito a una pequeña niña que había sufrido quemaduras por descuido de su madre y una espada a un pequeño que tenía cáncer.

—_Eres muy bonita ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —_ Me preguntó dulcemente el pequeño cuando me senté a un lado de él, para explicarle que solo podía jugar con espadas de juguete o de globo.

—_Ajam—_ Se aclaró la garganta Jacob— _¿Y a mí me ignoras? ¿Qué tal que yo soy su novio?_ — Le dijo divertido.

—_No importa, yo la querré más ¿verdad que si Bella?_ — me dijo dulcemente en confianza, ya que me había presentado con mi verdadero nombre y él como todo un pequeño caballero me había tendido su mano diciéndome Peter.

—_Claro, tú me querrías más, además de que tú eres mucho más guapo que este chico._

— _¿Tú crees que soy guapo? ¿Aunque ya no tenga todo mi cabellito?_

—_Así como yo te conocí eres muy bien parecido y seré la envidia de muchas niñas en tener un novio tan guapo—_ Tomé su mano para darle un ligero apretón donde no tenía la intravenosa.

—_Lo siento Jacob, ella es mi chica—_ Dijo convencido y seguro.

—_Como todo caballero—_ Dijo Jacob quitándose su peluca y poniéndola sobre su pecho mientras le hacía una reverencia— _Acepto mi derrota, usted me ha ganado el corazón de esta bella dama._

Solo me reí con Peter de Jacob. Salimos de su habitación cuando Peter empezó a bostezar y me hizo prometerle que iría a verlo el próximo sábado.

Jacob me dijo que solo nos faltaba visitar a una señora de la tercera edad que era muy amable y que estaba en la última parte del hospital. Cuando íbamos caminando por el pasillo tomó mi mano y empezamos a ir más rápido, según él para aprovechar el tiempo. Pero en una vuelta del pasillo chocamos con un doctor.

—_Cuidado… Bella_— dijo sorprendido Carlisle.

—_Hola_— Sonreí— _Es que tenemos un poquito de prisa._

— _¿Pero qué haces vestida así?_

—_Servicio Comunitario, así que me veras muy seguido._

—_Es excelente que hagas algo por las demás personas, la labor de Jacob y sus amigos además de ser por una penitencia es un gran sustento emocional para nuestros pacientes._

—_Doc, no le quitamos más tiempo, nos tenemos que ir._

—_Nos vemos Carlisle, salúdame a Esme._

Y me fui con Jacob, mi guapo suegro platónico, vio con curiosidad mi mano entrelazada a la de Jake, infantilmente esperaba que hiciera llegar esa información a cierto hijo suyo.

Más tarde repartimos todos los dulces que traíamos e hicimos en la sala de descanso una actividad con aquellos pacientes que si podían salir de sus habitaciones. Ver trabajar a los chicos fue maravilloso, a pesar de ser adolescentes, sabían tratar y convivir con los niños y los ancianos y sobre todo sabían divertirlos.

A las dos de la tarde salimos completamente agotados, íbamos a ir a comer a un Beer & Grill pero a Embry se le olvidó entre las prisas de la mañana su maleta con ropa de cambio en su casa.

Se iba a ir a su casa, porque obviamente no quería ir vestido como payaso y todos ya sin nuestros disfraces, pero le dije que si se quedaba yo también me iba vestida como andaba. Todos los chicos se unieron a mi solicitud inmediatamente y así fue como termine comiendo con 6 payasos mientras veíamos el futbol americano.

— ¡Touch Down! — Grité emocionada cuando los acereros anotaron y casi me ahogo con mi bocado.

—_Estás loca, pena ajena irle a ese equipo_— Me molestó Jake

—_Mi equipo no perdió ayer 34 -7_ — Contraataque

—_Eso es chica_— Sam chocó su mano con la mía— _Calla a este idiota que no sabe lo que es bueno._

Di otra mordida a mi súper hamburguesa, cuando mi celular sonó.

—_¿Aló?_

— _¿Bella? —_ La voz de Rosalie se escuchaba alterada.

— _¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿Estás bien?_ — Manoteé con los chicos para que me dejaran escuchar.

—_No, tienes que venir._

— _¿A dónde?_

—_Emmett y Edward ya se enteraron que Alice está embarazada_

— _¡¿QUE? _

—_Bella, tienes que venir, yo sé que puedo manejar a Emmett, pero no puedo con Edward, Tanya está aquí y ni siquiera ella puede, no ha matado a mi hermano porque Alice se ha puesto en medio, pero no dudes que no tarde en quitarla de en medio._

—_Voy para allá_— Colgué

—_Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir_— Saqué dinero y dejé para lo que yo había pedido.

— _¿estás bien? — _Jake se puso de pie para acompañarme.

—_No te preocupes, un problema con una amiga. Fue un día asombroso chicos, nos vemos en la escuela._

Todos me dieron una despedida con la mano y yo salí corriendo, tomé mi coche y rápidamente tomé la carretera.

Tuve miedo de que mi padre me detuviera y multara, pero creo que Dios realmente quería que yo llegara a la casa de Edward, porque manejé muy arriba del límite de velocidad y en media hora estuve allá.

Entré corriendo a la casa, nada más llegué, y escuché los gritos de Carlisle salir de la sala.

Rosalie levantó sus ojos al cielo como agradeciendo en cuanto me vio, los demás solo me vieron entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

— _¿Tú también lo sabías?_ — Gritó Edward.

—_Si_— Me metí en la sala y me acerqué a Alice que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Jasper.

Cuando los vi juntos reafirme lo que pensaba. Jasper no estaba escondiéndose atrás de Alice, ella estaba en medio por el bien de todos, no porque pensara que Jasper no podría con su hermano.

Carlisle estaba en un sillón con la cara entre sus manos y Esme estaba parada en el ventanal viendo a la nada, como si realmente no estuviera aquí, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar de sus ojos.

—_Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien—_ Le susurré a Alice.

Emmett y Edward intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, en un momento en el que Rosalie soltó por un instante a Emmett y de repente los dos hermanos se dejaron venir contra nosotros. Tanya no pudo detener a Edward, él no la escuchaba, nunca en mi vida había visto tan enojado a mi amor.

Rosalie alcanzó a agarrar a Emmett y ponerse frente a él. Por más enojado que estuviera, Emmett nunca le haría daño a una mujer y mucho menos a Rose que era su vida.

Pero Tanya y Edward eran otra cosa… Me puse enfrente de Edward a mitad de su camino y tomé su cara..

—_Mírame—_ Automáticamente él se detuvo, enojado pero se detuvo— _Calma Edward, tranquilízate._

—_Es que Bella…_

—_Tranquilo—_ acaricié su mejilla y le susurré para que solo él y Tanya me escucharan— _aquí estoy yo, enójate conmigo, grítame a mí, pero no alteres más a tu hermana, puedes estar enojado, pero sé que amaras a su hijo y podrías cometer imprudencias por tu mal carácter. ¿Quieres desquitarte con alguien? Hazlo conmigo, sabes que yo siempre te he sabido enfrentar bien._

—_Es que Alice…_

—_Alice es una mujer pensante, que puede tomar sus decisiones, no es tu papel juzgarla, es tu papel apoyarla._

—_Edward…—_ Tanya intervino— _Yo me iré a mi casa, ustedes necesitan hablar como familia que son_

—_Espera a que me calme y te llevo._

—_No te preocupes, puedo hablarle a mi padre para que venga por mí._

—_Tanya ten_— Le entregué mis llaves— _Sabes cuál es mi carro, puedes llevártelo y yo en la noche pasare a recogerlo a tu casa._

—_Gracias Bella—_ Sonrió dulcemente.

—_Pero Tanya…—_ Edward tomó su mano.

—_No pasa nada Edward ¿Me quieres?_ — Él asintió y yo solo me quedé inmóvil— _Yo también te quiero amor, pero en este momento no debo de estar aquí, además… aquí está la única persona que te puede controlar—_

Me sonrió.

Se acercó a Edward y le dio un beso en los labios

*Masoquista*

—_Chicos—_ nos llamó Carlisle cuando Tanya ya se había ido—_ Estaremos en el estudio, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa_— Se puso de pie_— Alice y Jasper vengan conmigo._

Les habló, pero no los miró, Esme también se fue con Carlisle y a lo lejos escuchamos como se cerraba una de las puertas del estudio**. Cuando los mayores se juntaban en el despacho es porque algo grande había pasado.**

Edward y Emmett se veían muy confundidos, callados y distraídos.

Rosalie y yo nos juntamos en el ventanal y me contó que ella estaba con Emmett hablando sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños, que sería dentro de 1 mes, cuando de repente entró Edward gritando que Alice estaba embarazada, los dos había salido como locos del cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie solo los pudo alcanzar cuando ya estaban enfrentando a Alice y Jasper que estaban en el porche de la casa.

—_Rosalie—_ escuchamos la voz de Esme que estaba parada en la entrada de la sala, nunca había visto a Esme tan apagada como en este momento.

—_Dime_

—_Habla a tu casa, dile a tus padres que es necesario que vengan_

—_Esme, porque no dejamos que Jasper se los diga._

—_Las cosas son demasiado simples, no veo para que perder el tiempo, los estaremos esperando en el estudio_—No esperó replica, la orden era demasiado clara.

Me iba a sentar en la sala, solo nos quedaba esperar a que todo pasara, cuando Edward tomó mi mano y me sacó de la sala, no me dijo nada y yo me deje guiar, me llevó hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta con seguro a nuestras espaldas.

No le tenía miedo, conocía demasiado a Edward para entenderlo y comprenderlo, él solo quería estar solo pero conmigo ahí que sabía que nunca le diría nada o preguntaría algo

"Estar solo pero acompañado"

Él se fue a su cama y se acostó con los brazos sobre sus ojos, era una perfecta estatua, Miguel Ángel no hubiera podido esculpir algo tan hermoso como esto.

Me senté en el diván y con el control puse música, comenzó la canción: "Fly Away From Here" de Aerosmith

_**Si esta vida se torna más difícil ahora**_

_**No, no importa**_

_**Me tienes a tu lado**_

_**Y en cualquier momento que quieras**_

_**Si, podemos tomar un tren y**_

_**Encontrar un mejor lugar**_

_**Sí, porque no dejaremos que nada**_

_**Ni nadie nos tire abajo**_

_**Tal vez tú y yo**_

_**Podamos hacer nuestras valijas y apuntar al cielo**_

_**Y volar de aquí**_

_**A cualquier lado, si, no me importa**_

_**Simplemente volaremos de aquí**_

Cerré mis ojos y seguí cantando la canción, inconscientemente se la cantaba a él, ahora no estaba aquí Bella la mujer, por lo menos en este momento no, estaba Bella la amiga. Y aunque él nunca me amara, yo me lo llevaría lejos para que él no sufriera nada.

Tan simple y sencillos somos los humanos, vamos a proteger lo que sea que amemos a costa de todo el mundo si así lo creemos necesario.

—_Gracias por cantar_

—_Sabes que te quiero_

—_Lo sé—_ abrí mis ojos para verlo aun acostado en su cama viéndome ya más tranquilo**. Él sabía que yo odiaba cantar en público** y que solo lo hacía para él una vez al año cuando le cantaba el feliz cumpleaños.

Extendió su mano hacia mí y yo fui con él.

Me metí en su cama y me acomodé a su lado en sus brazos, recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—_Me tomó por sorpresa y sigo queriendo matar a Jasper, pero no lo hare, tienes razón, no es mi papel juzgar ni castigar._

—_Exacto… además, tu sobrina te lo agradecerá algún día._

— _¿Es una niña?_

—_Sí, todo parece indicar que si._

—_Eso es…_

—_Demasiada información para un día_— Completé cuando vi que ya no decía nada.

—_Sí, lo que no se es como lo tomé mi papá, nunca había visto a mi padre así._

—_Alice es su niña, no va a ser fácil y a veces los papas pueden ser duros, pero ¿Verdad que tú vas a estar ahí para sostener a tu hermana?_

—_Si._

—_Gracias—_ deposité un beso sobre su cuello— _Estaré más tranquila al saber que Alice te tiene aquí para ella._

—_Gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo, aunque no lo merezco, aunque te hago mal y aunque…—_Puse mis dedos sobre sus labios

—_No digas más_— Tarareé la canción que ahora sonaba en su reproductor, indicándole que la escuchara.

_**Y TE AMARÉ, BABY - SIEMPRE  
>Y ESTARÉ AHÍ PARA SIEMPRE - SIEMPRE<br>ESTARÉ AHÍ HASTA QUE LAS ESTRELLAS DEJEN DE BRILLAR  
>HASTA QUE LOS CIELOS EXPLOTEN Y<br>LAS PALABRAS NO RIMEN  
>Y SE QUE CUANDO MUERA, ESTARÁS EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS<br>Y TE AMARÉ – SIEMPRE**_

—_I will love you_—Dijo en un susurro siguiendo la canción Always de Bon Jovi.

—_Exacto, de una u otra manera._

— _¿Dónde dormiste ayer? —_ Preguntó ahora que sonaba Poison, pero ya no seguimos escuchando bien la canción

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Fui a buscarte y Charlie me dijo que habías salido y llegarías hasta hoy así que ¿Dónde dormiste?_

—_En la cama de Jacob Black._

— _¿QUE?_ — se iba a levantar pero subí una pierna en sus piernas y lo sujeté.

—_Tú preguntaste donde dormí, y ahí dormí._

—_Bella… no me digas que hiciste una estupidez_

—_No, yo solo dije que yo dormí ahí, él durmió en un sofá cama._

— _¡Claro! Ese chico se muere por ti, y tú pasas la noche con él, pero no pasa nada—Dijo incrédulo._

—_Pues sí, Jacob y yo nunca hemos tenido nada que ver. Aunque su mamá piensa que él y yo ya lo hicimos._

—_Isabella, me estás haciendo enojar ¿Por qué su madre piensa eso?_

—_Porque una vez llegué un poco tomada a su casa y me quedé con Jacob, pero él se quedó en su sofá cama y yo en su cama._

Se apretó el puente de la nariz exasperado.

—_Tranquilo—_ Acaricie su mano para quitarla de su pobre puente de nariz.

— _¿Recuerdas que te dije que te amaba? —_ Me miró confundido—_ Pues es cierto, y para mi amar a alguien es sagrado, puede que tú no me quieras a mí, pero el amor es algo que se debe de respetar. Si piensas que me metería con alguien solo por pasar la noche estas muy equivocado. Mientras yo te amé a ti, nunca estaré con nadie más._

— _¿Y cuándo me dejes de amar?_

—_Bueno… llegara el día en el que me entregue a alguien, que lo ame, que me case y tenga hijos, ni modo que me quede solterona toda la vida._

— _¿Tú crees que eso pase pronto?_

—_No lo sé Edward, realmente no lo sé, creo que tal vez llegará el día en el que me canse de luchar y por fin te libraras de mi._

—_Ayer tu beso… me desconcertó, es que… la verdad nunca nos he visto en esta situación ¿No sé si me entiendas?_

—_Sí, para mí fue difícil aceptar que te amaba, me dio mucho miedo, pero soy yo, Bella, y Bella nunca ha tenido miedo y menos de algo tan maravilloso como el amor._

— _¿Lo crees maravilloso aun con todo lo que tienes que pasar?_ —Se acomodó de lado a mí, inclinado hacia mí.

—_Sí, el amor te hace vulnerable, de eso no hay duda, pero te hace fuerte y de alguna manera feliz, necesitas vivirlo algún día para comprenderme._

Abrió su boca para contestarme cuando mi celular sonó y nos asustó un poco porque estaba en la cama.

Tanteé la cama hasta que lo encontré: Jacob marcaba

—_Hola—_ Dije despacio

—_Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien Jake, gracias._

—_Qué bueno, me preocupaste hace rato ¿todo bien con tu amiga?_

—_Si—_ En cuanto dije el nombre de Jacob, Edward se acomodó mejor sobre un costado de mi cuerpo y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

—_Bueno… ¿quería saber si querías salir a cenar hoy?_

— _¿Hoy en la noche? —_ Edward se quejó con un leve gemido que lo sentí vibrar en la piel de mi garganta

—_Si… ¿Qué fue eso?_

—_Ah fui yo_— Dije pegándole ligeramente a Edward que sabía que solo lo hacía para molestar_— Me estaba atragantando con mi saliva_

—_Hay Bella— _se rió— _entonces, ¿paso por ti a las 8?_

— _¿Es una cita o algo así?_

—_Si—_ Dijo seguro Jacob —_ Te estoy invitando a salir en plan de cita, tu y yo, nada de payasos por ahí—_ Se rió a carcajadas.

—_Está bien, ya me ganaste con eso de nada de payasos._

—_Entonces te veo a las 8 en tu casa_— Edward empezó a respirar más fuerte en mi cuello ¡maldito!

Ni pichas, ni cachas ni dejas batear (4)

—_Está bien, nos vemos en la noche_— Y colgué

Edward seguía con unos pequeños besos en mi cuello y eso me estaba empezando a descontrolar, era mejor detener esto, antes de llegar a un punto donde él no continuaría, ni ahora, ni mañana ni nunca.

— _¿Primero besos y luego? Nada más te falta levantar una pierna y marcarme como de tu territorio, omitamos lo de los líquidos de tu vejiga_

Solo se carcajeó muy fuerte, sabiendo que le había cachado su movida.

—_Entonces te marcaré como una res y así él sabrá que tú eres mi amiga, no la de él_

—_Edward, eres tan primitivo, también soy amiga de Emmett y Jasper, y eso nunca te ha molestado._

—_Pero ninguno de ellos quiere contigo._

—_Eso que más da…_

—_Da mucho, yo no quiero que me vayas a cambiar por Black, lo mato Isabella_— se levantó un poco para agarrar mi cara con sus manos y clavar su mirada en mí.

—_Eres un tonto, nunca dejare que eso pase, te quiero tonto, eres mi mejor amigo._

—_Primero una cita, después ¿Qué será? Ya no nos veremos, no hablaremos y te la pasaras con él y con sus amigos como últimamente haces ¿Son más divertidos que yo o qué?_

—_No, ellos son diferentes._

— _¿Diferentes? ¿Diferentes en la manera de que te quedas con uno de ellos una noche y de repente llegas vestida como payasita? _— Dijo tocando un poco del tul de mi falda

—_Es por una buena causa._

— _¿Una buena causa? ¿Y después llegaras vestida como mariposa de la primavera?_

—_Olvídalo, ahora no te diré nada— dije indignada._

—_No_— Dijo arrepentido_— Era una broma, dime por favor._

—_No, ya te dije que no._

—_Ándale, dime— _Insistió.

—_Que no Jacob— _

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ — Me vio como si estuviera loca.

—_Nada…_

—_Me llamaste Jacob… ves a esto me refiero, ese chico es una mala influencia para ti, quien sabe que andes haciendo quedándote fuera de tu casa y vestida de payasa_— Se notaba enojado_— No quiero que salgas con él._

—_¡Hey! Detente ahí querido—_ Lo paré en seco— _Creo que entendemos que soy una persona pensante que toma sus propias decisiones y que tú no me puedes decir con quien salgo y con quién no._

—_Pero…_

—_La única persona que puede decir eso, tal vez sería mi padre o mi madre, que son los que me mantienen, pero Edward en serio ¿Me estas prohibiendo salir?_

— _¿Qué tiene de malo?_

—_Malo, malo nada. Pero realmente es ridículo, Por favor Edward, ¿De cuando a acá nos prohibimos cosas? Por eso es que nos llevamos bien, porque somos libres._

— _¿Entonces saldrás con él? — _Me desafió.

—_Si—_ Lo enfrenté.

— _¿No vas a confiar en mi buen juicio y mi intuición como amigo?_

—_Confió en ti ciegamente, pero eso no indica que te haga caso en todo, si Jacob llegara a ser alguien malo, lo tengo que descubrir por mi propia cuenta._

—_No salgas con él—_ Me dijo después de un largo momento en el que solo nos veíamos— _Por favor_— Fue una petición tan sincera, pero yo no podía hacerle caso, simplemente no le podía dar más poder a Edward del que ya tenía.

—_Apóyame Edward, tú mismo me pediste buscar a alguien, y él me quiere ¿Eso es malo? Yo también necesito que me amen._

Me miraba detenidamente, como grabándose mi rostro y lentamente se acercó al mío.

Mi corazón latió, fuerte, rápido, loco, vivo…

Hasta que sus dulces labios se posaron sobre los míos. No era robado, él me daba un beso, tierno, delicado, sus labios acoplándose a los míos, con ternura separándolos.

Era lo más jodidamente maravilloso que yo había sentido en mi vida. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi espalda haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara y yo me acercara más a él, enredé mis dedos en su cabello.

Su aliento… mi aliento…

Giró para quedar sobre su espalda, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y yo colocaba mis brazos a lado de su cabeza.

Era el cielo en mis manos…

—_No pasa nada Edward ¿me quieres? — Él asintió y yo solo me quedé inmóvil— Yo también te quiero amor, pero en este momento no debo de estar aquí, además… aquí está la única persona que te puede controlar— _

_Me sonrió_

_Se acercó a Edward y le dio un beso en los labios_

Fue una imagen perdida en mi mente la que me trajo a mi realidad… Y me dolió tanto que cuando me separé de sus labios sentí como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sufriendo un colapso.

—_No puedo creer que hicieras esto_— Mi voz salió entre cortada.

—_Bella…—_ Me intentó detener cuando me puse de pie pero me zafé de sus brazos.

—_Me besaste para que no saliera con Jacob, que bajo caíste Edward, por un momento me hiciste sentir bien, solo para que cuando llegara la iluminación a mí me tiraras al piso como siempre—_ Una lagrima bajó por mi mejilla.

—_Lo siento._

— _¿Lo sientes? Espero que lo sientas Edward… ¿Qué se siente usar a tu amiga solo para que tu ego machista no quede herido?_

—_Yo no te usé, no sé qué pasó._

—_Yo te voy a decir lo que pasó… Pasó que no quieres perder nada, todo lo quieres para ti y las cosas no son así, no me quieres contigo, pero tampoco me quieres dejar ir ¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú?_

—_Uno que te quiere y se preocupa por Ti._

—_Pues no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por tu novia, que piensa que eres el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra._

—_¡No metas a Tanya en esto!_

— _¿Qué no la meta? Si ella está incluida en el paquete que tú eres— _Frite enojada,

—_Besarte solo fue un impulso, no lo hice con mala intención, reconozco que fue un error._

—_Bueno—_ Me tallé los ojos para que no saliera ni una lágrima más— _De los errores se aprende, yo estoy empezando a aprender de este._

—_No—_ Puse mis manos enfrente, antes de que se acercara más a mí, como intentaba hacerlo— _No te quiero cerca, no por el momento, esto que hiciste fue jugar conmigo Edward, y eso no te lo perdono, mi corazón te lo regale en bandeja de plata pero no para que jugaras con él._

—_Solo déjame…_

—_Pero por algo Dios hace las cosas y ha puesto en mi camino a alguien tan bueno como lo es Jacob, porque él está dispuesto a reparar todo eso que tú has roto._

— _¿Y vas a hacer lo mismo? Usarlo para olvidar._

—_No, lo que hay entre Jacob y yo se llama cariño y comienza con el respeto y la convivencia diaria y saldré él y me daré una oportunidad._

Levanté mi mano para callarlo, no podía escucharlo más.

—_Y solo para que lo sepas, antes de amarte a ti, el primer paso fue tenerte cariño a base de respeto, amistad y convivencia ¿Creo que entiendes lo que intento decirte?_

—_Tal vez tienes razón… tal vez quiero tenerlo todo_— Susurró despacio.

—_El problema es que yo no soy todo… _

Y salí del cuarto, antes de decir más cosas que nos lastimaran.

_*La mujer que se enamoró de ti, fue una mujer fuerte y volveré a serlo*_

Cuando iba a salir de la casa Cullen en silencio tomé las llaves del coche de Alice que estaban en un cuenco de vidrio en el recibidor, no hubo nadie a la vista que me detuviera o dijera algo.

Tome su precioso mini couper y aceleré

*Ve lo positivo… lo besaste*

Bellaciencia estas delirando

Me enfoqué en la carretera y pensar solo en una cosa. En mí

Esta noche tenía una nueva oportunidad para mí…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que entiendan que este es un paso adelante para Bella para abrir los ojos, por fin algo para ella… aunque no piensen que Jake ya entrara en la jugada… todavía no. Y también de que vean como es la relación de Edward y Bella, es bastante peculiar porque se entienden de una forma más allá de una explicación racional.<strong>

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo, la verdad espero que les guste, que sientan la gran variedad de emociones que trate de mostrar que sintieran como es estar metida en una relación así, es una montaña rusa de los sentimientos bajan y suben en un segundo…**

**Adelanto estuvo en el blog…**

**(1) Jumper: Conjuntos completos, de camisa con pantalón pegados.**

**(2) Tul : creo que es igual en todos lados pero por si no, es la telita como áspera transparente de colores**

**(3) Patriotas & Acereros equipos de la NFL**

**(4) Ni pichas, ni cachas ni dejas batear: ni me quieres tener pero tampoco me quieres dejar ir y tampoco dejas que alguien más se me acerque.**

**Ahora contare algo que pensé mucho en poner o no y me decidí que si… Por motivos que es mejor no explicar o mejor dicho no tiene caso explicar, lo más probable es que pasen cosas en el lugar donde vivo donde la situación será literalmente de vital importancia… Algunas entenderán lo que digo… otras no… pero solo quiero decirles que si Diosito quiere la libraremos y aquí nos veremos con otro capítulo… y si no, muchas gracias por todo! Realmente son maravillosas chicas y tienen un lugar en mi corazón.**

**Abre tu ventana… hoy las estrellas brillan para ti**

**Zoalesita***

** (Regálame una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen reketefeliz) **


	7. 6 7 minutos en el paraiso

CHICAS SIN CUENTA EN FF O QUE NO QUISIERON ABRIR SU SESION XD

**KAT**: Si es un fic en proceso.. pero estoy tratando de llevarlo rápido aunque por lo emotivo de los caps y algunos largos a veces no me alcanza el tiempo. Gracias por pasarte por la historia. Espero verte mas por aquí.

**MAGGYBERTHA:** Si eres una floja y latosa XD hahaha amo pelear contigo.. tu vas a defender a mi amado Edward y yo defenderé a Bella : ) asi son las cosas nena! Y me gusto lo que pusiste: "Pendejo… es la edad" exactamente mejores palabras para describirlo no hay… Besos nena te adoro con todo mi corazoncito

**MELISSACULLENBLACK**: Si le dare un poco de su propia medicina pero todo lleva un tiempo ntp! Llegara porque llegara, todo en esta vida se devuelve aunque faltan unos capítulos para esto… Gracias por pasar!

**RUBYBERTHA:** Mi piedrita hermosa… hahaha me tenias con la duda de saber quien eras… no me hagas esto ya sabes como soy de paranoica XD y lo de que calmara a Ed sii quería poner eso muy marcado, que se viera que a pesar de todos los problemas que esos dos idiotas se traen aun asi es como si siguieran siendo uno solo… Pretexto quieres Maria para amarrarlo a tu cama! No creo que quiera yo lo tuve todo el fiiiin *Zo mira al cielo agradecida* fue genial! Nos leeremos una vez mas cuando la dementora me regrese el capitulo.. te quiero Rubs!

**CLII**: ami! Que bueno que pasaste… y que te puedas meter tanto al fic que lo sientas.. : ) gracias gracias! Yo tmb tq! Cuidate bastante y nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

><p>Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir<p>

Muchas gracias a mis betas : **Rubs y Maggs!** A rubs por sus consejos para este y próximos capítulos y a Maggy por ser la encargada de poner decente este capitulo! Gracias chicas por todo!

**Eli** la mitad de su alma es tuya… la otra mitad es mia….

**NOTAS:** Recordemos que son adolecentes, no se preocupes todo pasa por algo, tengo nervios a su reacción pero asi esta escrita la historia : ) todo en esta vida tiene un porque… Para apreciar la luz y la felicidad, debes de haber vivido en la oscuridad

* * *

><p><strong>Me quieres ver grande a pesar de lo débil que<strong>

**Soy, y si toco hasta el fondo me sacas**

**De nuevo por eso me quedo, me aferro y te**

**Quiero a morir, por eso, aquí adentro tu estas**

**Todo el tiempo viviendo del sufrimiento**

**-SEXO PUDOR Y LÁGRIMAS – ALEKS SINTEK-**

**_Tengo tanto miedo de que olvides lo que te quiero_**

**_Tengo planeado en mi mente, como robarme tus besos para siempre_**

**_tiene que dar resultado, voy a amarte tanto que de pronto te veras llorando_**

**_-VESTIDA DE AZUCAR – GLORIA TREVI-_**

**La noche que me quieras desde el azul del cielo**

**las estrellas celosas nos miraran pasar**

**y un rayo misterioso hara nido en tu pelo**

**Luciernaga curiosa que vera**

**Que eres mi consuelo **

**-EL DIA QUE ME QUIERAS-**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6: 7 MINUTOS EN EL PARAISO<strong>

**BPOV**

UN MES DESPUES

Me acomodé mejor mi vestido nuevo azul satinado, era un nuevo "modelo" que mi mamá me había hecho para ir a lo del servicio comunitario, ya tenía varios modelos para llevarme, desde faldas, pantalones y unos tipo mameluco. Ella decía que desde que empecé a ir al servicio comunitario me veía mejor, más tranquila y un poco más feliz.

Llegué hasta el cuarto de Peter y me senté en el sillón reclinable, su mamá no podía estar ahorita aquí con él por cuestiones de trabajo, pero era una señora muy amorosa que amaba a su hijo y siendo madre soltera tenía que hacer sacrificios de tiempo para poder pagar todas las quimioterapias de Peter.

Peter le había contado a Heidi su mamá sobre mí, y ella me había buscado al siguiente fin de semana para hablar conmigo, cuando le expliqué lo que hacíamos y que obviamente vio que yo no era alguien de peligro me había dado autorización para visitar a su hijo con más frecuencia.

La verdad es que Peter era un niño hermoso, educado pero sobre todo tenía unas ganas inmensas de vivir, el decía que no tenía nada más que una simple gripe y que pronto salía de esto. Sus hermosos ojos azules siempre brillantes de emociones típicas de un niño y una sonrisa capaz de hacerme sonreír en mis días más oscuros.

Le había prometido que estaría aquí cuando el despertara y eran las dos de la tarde, sabía que lo más probable es que faltaran todavía un par de horas para que el abriera sus ojitos pero no importaba, era sábado y no tenía ninguna prisa por irme.

Edward me había invitado a su casa para pasar la tarde con ellos pero no acepté, todavía no le decía a ninguno de ellos que hacia durante los sábados y era algo que prefería guardarme para mí. Ellos siempre andaban en parejitas, con sus cosas y puede ser que haya sido mi mal genio a lo romántico o que simplemente sabía que mi jarrita de paciencia se iba llenando que decidí poner un poco de distancia por mi salud mental.

Los amaba, a cada uno de ellos, pero me di cuenta de que por más amigos que fuéramos, Emmett nunca iba a dejar a Rosalie por acompañarme a algún lado. Alice ni hablar, tenía una situación bastante difícil en su casa y Edward… mi Edward… nuestra amistad estaba tan complicada, éramos amigos pero algo se había perdido, no me refiero a la confianza, ni a la sinceridad y mucho menos el cariño, era algo mas lo que ahora nos hacía falta, tal vez era esa complicidad que antes nos unía.

Desde es día en su habitación no habíamos estado solos en ninguna situación, y aunque esa noche había salido con Jacob y le tenía un cariño muy grande, no me pude dar esa oportunidad de la que me había jactado enfrente de Edward, porque simplemente era faltarme el respeto a mí y a Jacob.

Salí con él y me la pasé muy bien, sobre todo porque él respetaba mis espacios nunca exigía de más y aceptaba solo le podía dar: cariño. Y estábamos bien de esta manera.

Tal vez no para mí, pero para mis padres, Jacob estaba ocupando el lugar de Edward, cada vez lo veían mas seguido por mi casa o yo me iba con él para hacer fogatas con los chicos en la orilla de la playa.

―_Hola hermosa―_ Jacob apareció atrás de mi sillón, por estar viendo hacia la ventana no lo había escuchado ni sentido entrar.

―_Hola―_ me giré para verlo― _¿y los chicos?_ ― pregunté cuando lo vi solo.

―_Ya se fueron, ya sabes, se irán de fiesta_― se acomodó en la silla que había al otro lado de la cama de Peter.

―_Está bien, se lo merecen, hoy estuvieron geniales con las dinámicas de los niños y ayudándolos a hacer __origami__._

―_Los chicos son especiales _― se jactó de sus amigos.

―_Tenía mis dudas, pero verlos trabajar con los niños y la paciencia que tienen para esto es bueno saber que las carreras que eligieron son las correctas._

―_Todavía estamos por presentar exámenes, pero esperamos que nos vaya bien, sabemos que es complicado entrar ahí pero no nos daremos por vencidos._

―_Lo sé―_ me acomodé mejor en el sillón, haciéndome una pequeña bolita humana.

― _¿te quedaras aquí toda la tarde?_

―_Sí, Heidi no puede venir temprano, agarró un turno extra. Admiro a esa mujer, sola es capaz de todo por Peter._

―_Uno es capaz de todo por lo que amamos, me imagino que es más fuerte ese sentimiento cuando es un hijo._

―_Supongo―_ me dio un escalofrió― _Jacob, no seas así, dame de tu cobija―_ le puse mi mirada fingida mas enojada haciendo que solo riera.

―_Tú tienes el sillón cómodo, yo tengo la cobija._

― _¡Maldición!_ ― me puse de pie― _trae tu trasero hacia acá._

Se fue a sentar a MI sillón reclinable y yo me senté en su regazo, tapándonos a los dos

―_Esta helado aquí._

―_Es para que las bacterias y virus no puedan reproducirse y atacar a Peter._

―_Lo sé―_ giré mis ojos y en eso se vino un bostezo a mi boca_― pero hace mucho frio, lo bueno es que Peter está muy bien abrigado―_ miré al pequeño que estaba tapado con varias cobijas y dormía plácidamente.

―_Duerme un poco pequeña, cuando él despierte yo te hablaré._

― _¿no te importa?_

―_Claro que no―_ se rio― yo _escucharé un poco de música_.

Sacó de su bolsillo del chaleco del payaso un IPod 4G era el aparato mas nuevo que había, porque ahora podía ver fotos en el. Me sorprendió mucho que la primera foto que aparecía fuera una miniatura de nosotros en el jardín la semana pasada con Peter.

Era un aparato de lujo y su padre se lo había regalado por ser buen estudiante.

Recargué mi cara en su hombro y el envolvió un brazo alrededor de mí, puso uno de los audífonos en mi oído y el otro en el de él. Sonaron unas bonitas notas de una canción calmada. Y Jacob hizo algo que me tomó por sorpresa.

Agachó su cabeza y besó mis labios, me quedé quieta sin responder su beso.

―_Te ves hermosa sorprendida―_ un ligero beso, nada más.

Las palabras no salieron de mi boca, simplemente me quede ahí, haciendo como que nada había pasado.

―_Yo se que llegara un día en el que esto sea normal… y si no es así, seré feliz mientras dure el proceso en el que lleguemos a donde tengamos que llegar._

― _¿Qué canción es?_ ― dije para cambiar el tema, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

―_Creo que es nueva, la acabo de cargar en el IPod._

_**Arriba, por encima o por debajo  
>Cuando también estas enamorada y lo dejas ir<br>Si nunca lo intentas nunca lo sabrás  
>Solo porque tienes valor<strong>_

_**Las luces te guiaran a tu casa**_  
><em><strong>Y se encenderán tus huesos<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y yo voy a tratar repararte<strong>_

―_Te la dedico―_ me dijo.

― _¿Cómo se llama?_

―_Fix you de Coldplay._

― _Gracias._

―_De nada, sabes que te quiero_― besó mi cabello.

Asentí y me acomodé en sus brazos para caer dormida mientras vigilaba el sueño de mi niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El domingo fui a casa de Alice, necesitaba verla y saber cómo estaba sabía que la situación con sus papas era muy tensa.

Entré a la casa después de que la propia Alice me abriera la puerta y abrazara como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―_Te necesitaba, me siento mal._

― _¿Qué pasa? ¿El bebé está mal?_

―_No, me siento mal de ánimo, lo bueno es que saldré en un rato más con Rosalie._

―_Tonta, me asustaste ¿A dónde vas a ir con Rosalie?_

―_A su casa, su mamá quiere hablar de cosas sobre el bebé, ella quiere que Jasper y yo nos casemos_― entramos a su casa y la seguí por las escaleras y en la sala vi a Edward con Tanya platicando, ella me daba la espalda y estaban agarrados de la mano, pero el pie de Edward estaba sobre la mesa apoyado en un cojín y vendado.

Incliné mi cabeza como saludando y me dio una sonrisa tenue, no me esperé para ver si Tanya volteaba o si Edward decía algo.

― _¿Puedes creerlo? Lili quiere que nos casemos, ósea, el mundo está loco_― Alice seguía hablando mientras llegábamos al tercer piso ― _Un bebé no justifica un matrimonio, pero sobre todas las cosas, Jasper y yo no vamos a estar juntos en un futuro inmediato, con el futuro no puedo apostar porque ¿Quién soy yo para decir lo que pasara?_ ― La dejé que hablara todo lo que quisiera, la conocía demasiado bien.

―_Además_― continuó― _imagínate, si María llegara a estar embarazada también, te juro que mato a Jasper, te lo juro―_ entramos a su cuarto y obviamente siguió hablando― _Mi embarazo ya no tarda en notarse, aunque me imagino que algunos ya se han de haber dado cuenta por mas ropa holgada que use, ni modo que oculte a mi bebé por siempre, además ¿Por qué debería de ocultarlo? Si es hermoso, tendré a un bebé hermoso de Jasper y mío que espero tenga sus hermosos ojos azul, eso sí, que tenga mi hiperactividad_.

Me senté en su cama, y ella se sentó a lado de mí, callándose después de todo su discurso.

― _¿Qué pasa Ali?_ ― tomé su mano.

―_Me gustaría compartir todo esto con Jasper―_ una lagrima intentó escapar por su ojo izquierdo pero rápido lo talló para que eso no ocurriera― _pero aun me molesta que me toque, el día que hicimos el ultrasonido nos abrazamos, pero era como me sentía en ese momento, pero aun me molesta un poco que a veces acaricie mi vientre semiabultado._

― _¿y eso es?_

―_Eso es porque lo amo, pero no perdono, tal vez este mal, pero todavía no puedo dejarlo ir, no puedo quitarme la imagen de él y María juntos._

―_Está bien si todavía no puede olvidar, tal vez todavía no es el momento de olvidar para ti, pero tampoco te atormentes con algo que no puedes cambiar. Vas a ser una excelente madre, pero debes de dejar ir ese coraje y rencor que sientes contra ellos, por que de ahora en adelante, Jasper estará en tu vida para siempre, como padre de tu bebé._

―_Necesitaba tu sabio consejo_― apretó mi mano.

― _¿Cómo van las cosas con tus papas?_

―_Mi mamá está más tranquila, pero mi papá… hay Bella_― y ahí si ya no pudo aguantar las lagrimas_― casi no me habla, a veces se me queda viendo, pero no me dice nada, aunque me ofreció todo su apoyo._

―_Es cuestión de tiempo pequeña._

―_Lo sé, solo que… extraño que mi papá me quiera._

―_Te quiere… si no, te hubiera echado de casa._

―_Me iré a la ducha_ ― dijo como que no quiere la cosa, para no seguir hablando― _porque si no, no estaré lista cuando Rose venga por mí._

―_Está bien, no queremos despertar la furia de Rose_― la abracé antes de que se pusiera de pie.

― _¿Qué le pasó a Edward? ― _le pregunté cuando estuvo acomodando la ropa que se pondría.

―_Ayer se lastimó, creo que se torció el pie mientras andaba con Tanya en Port Ángeles y tiene un pequeño esguince._

―_Ah, ahora entiendo la venda de su pie_

―_Sí, es algo leve, solo lo traerá unos pocos días, para protección, pero de hecho está bien, solo que mamá no deja que Tanya suba a su habitación y por eso Emmett lo tuvo que botar en la sala, fue divertido ver a Emmett cargarlo_― fue lo último que escuche mientras se metía en su baño.

Me salí del cuarto de Alice y decidí ir a buscar a Esme, que era la única que me podía hacer compañía un rato. La busqué en varios cuartos de la casa hasta que la encontré en el cuarto de lavado.

― _¿puedo?_

―_Claro Bells―_ recogió la tina que tenía con muchísima ropa seca.

―_te ayudo_― tomé la tina y ella sacó un poco de ropa para llevársela en las manos.

―_Gracias, podría decirle a Carmen que me lavara la ropa pero es algo que me gusta hacer, se me hace muy intimo que alguien más te lave la ropa._

―_Si entiendo, lo mismo nos pasa con la Señora Cope, mi madre y yo preferimos usar secadora y todo eso ¿a dónde llevo todo esto?_

―_A mi cuarto, ahí la dividiré._

― _¿Cómo vas con el Servicio comunitario? ―_ preguntó mientras íbamos a su habitación.

―_Bien, los chicos son geniales… ¿puedes creer que tengo un novio?_

― _¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ya le diste el Si a Black?_ ― casi gritó entrando a su cuarto.

―_No, mi novio se llama Peter, tiene 10 años y es un amor._

― _¡Ah!_ ― suspiro aliviada― Entonces espero que me lo presentes un día de estos, ha de ser encantador.

―_Sí, lo es, está en pediatría; tiene cáncer, me imagino que Carlisle lo ha de conocer._

―_Tal vez, luego le preguntaré… ¿sigues sin decirle a los chicos lo que haces los sábados?_

―_Sí, es mejor_― empezamos a vaciar la tina sobre su enorme cama_― es algo que por el momento prefiero tenerlo para mí, no es como si me fueran a hacer mucho caso. Alice y Jasper traen como 20 mil cosas en la cabeza, Edward siempre está con Tanya y Emmett y Rose vueltos locos con la fiesta de Em._

― _¿Es mi impresión o te sientes abandonada?_

―_No es tu impresión, me siento abandonada_― agarré entre mis manos la playera para dormir blanca favorita de Edward y me senté en la cama― _pero lo entiendo, de alguna extraña forma lo entiendo._

― _¿y de Edward también lo entiendes?_

―_Sí, nunca podre explicar cómo él y yo nos entendemos, pero pase lo que pase él siempre regresa a mí, solo espero que no llegue el día en el que yo ya no esté para él, ni para ninguno de ellos._

―_No digas eso cariño, yo se que ellos tienen sus propios problemas, pero imagínate si uno de ustedes llegara a faltar, se me hace imposible, los seis tienen una dinámica muy peculiar, además, esperemos que todos sean aceptados en NY._

―_Esperemos que sí, ¡es mi sueño irme a Cornell!_

―_Lo sé, ya verás que todo sale bien._

―_Mamá…―_ Alice asomó la cabeza por la puerta_― ya me voy, Rosalie ya llegó… ¿No vas Bella?_

―_No Alice, yo estaré un rato con tu mamá y después me iré a mi casa._

―_Esta bien amiga, nos vemos mañana en la escuela_― y desapareció otra vez.

Esme se quedó viendo a la puerta como esperando a que Alice apareciera otra vez por ahí.

― _¿Qué pasa?_

―_Nada, solo que tenia días que no veía a Alice tan animada, ya sabes―_ suspiró agarrando mas ropa para doblar_― las cosas con Carlisle no están del todo bien._

―_Alice necesita a su papá_

―_Lo sé, pero me es imposible decirle algo a Carlisle, no puedo, siento que no tengo derecho, porque sé exactamente lo que está pensando._

―_Creo que no entiendo…_

―_Necesito… hablarlo con alguien…―_ supe que Esme se rompería en cualquier momento, su voz ya era chillona.

―_sabes que puedes hablar conmigo_

―_Se que contigo puedo tener una conversación madura, tu eres la más madura de los 6―_ fue a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para que no nos escucharan― _Necesito que lo que te voy a decir tengas la mente abierta, me gustaría que lo supieras para que puedas ayudar a Alice con su paciencia con Carlisle y sobre todo, que quede en secreto._

―_Claro que si, a todo._

―_Te voy a contar una historia, que muy pocas personas saben._

―_Dime_― ella se levantó y se fue otra vez a la ventana, yo la seguí y me senté en el asiento empotrado que estaba en la misma ventana.

―_Cuando yo era muy joven, tuve un novio al que amaba mucho, mis papas no lo aceptaban, yo vengo de una familia de la alta sociedad de Michigan_― iba a decir algo, pero me interrumpió_― No, déjame contarlo, al final pregúntame lo que quieras―_asentí.

―_Yo lo amaba, Evan, así se llamaba, era hermoso, me deslumbraba, yo en ese tiempo apenas cumpliría los 18. Para ese tiempo yo ya conocía a Carlisle, era hijo de una pareja amiga de mis padres y el tenia 23, ya estaba en la Universidad estudiando medicina… él me amaba desde ese tiempo, pero yo nunca lo vi de esa manera, éramos amigos o conocidos pero nada más. _

Suspiró nostálgicamente.

―_Evan me enseñó un camino que yo no conocía, no le puedo echar la culpa a él, porque nadie me obligó a hacer nada, pero si fue una mala influencia, yo lo amaba._

― _¿Qué hiciste? ―_ susurré.

―_Me emborrachaba, me drogaba y muchas veces no llegaba a mi casa._

Un grito ahogado intento salir de mí, pero lo retuve. Era demasiada la sorpresa de imaginarme a la dulce, tierna y moral Esme en esos malos pasos.

―_Carlisle me enfrentó y yo terminé peleada con él. Nunca en mi vida he insultado tanto a alguien como a mí amado Carlisle en ese tiempo, era berrinchuda y estaba encaprichada con Evan… pero Carlisle nunca se dio por vencido y aunque no intentaba nada amoroso conmigo, seguía ahí tratando de rescatarme, mis padres simplemente preferían ignorarme._

― _¿Qué pasó?_

―_En una fiesta me puse muy mal, estaba drogada y borracha y para mi buena suerte Carlisle estaba ahí… mi "amado" Evan se había ido con sus amigos solo Dios sabe a dónde y me había dejado ahí… Después de esa noche terminé con él, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no volvía a sus brazos tiempo después, me buscó me pidió perdón, pero yo ya no quería volver a eso, lo amaba, idiotamente lo amaba pero quería que sufriera… ya había cumplido los 18 y me había prometido darme una oportunidad_ _con Carlisle, él era todo lo bueno, la luz en mi camino perdido… hasta que salí embarazada._

―_Y eso fue lo que te hizo mejorar… esperar al primer hijo de Carlisle._

―_No, Carlisle me amaba y ama de una manera pura… él y yo no habíamos tenido relaciones._

― _¡Dios mío!_

―_Exactamente… mi bebé obviamente no era de Carlisle._

―_Pero…_

―_Yo realmente era idiota en ese tiempo, cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, se lo comuniqué a Carlisle y aunque decidió apoyarme yo seguí tomando decisiones equivocadas, terminé con él y regresé con Evan, era enfermizo lo que él y yo teníamos. Mis padres me corrieron de mi casa, y me fui a vivir con Evan a un departamento que él rentaba. Quise jugar a ser grande, cuando seguía pensando como una niña._

―_Por supuesto que Evan nunca dejó las drogas ni nada de eso, había fiestas en nuestro apartamento y me daba dinero, que solo él sabrá de donde lo sacaba, para comer, pero era horrible vivir ahí, y yo no podía trabajar porque mi enorme vientre no me lo permitía… en una de esas tantas borracheras me pegó, nunca en su vida me había golpeado, pero ese día estaba muy mal; Esa fue mi señal para irme de ahí, me fui a un refugio de mujeres y ahí estuve hasta que Carlisle volvió a dar conmigo… él nunca se dio por vencido y nunca me perdió la pista._

― _¿Qué pasó?_

―_Me llevó con él al departamento donde vivía, cerca del hospital donde hacía sus residencias, ahí pasé mis últimos meses de embarazo, me sentía medio inútil, no podía hacer nada y Carlisle corría con todos mis gastos… Cuando mis bebes nacieron la única persona que estuvo conmigo fue Carlisle, él recibió a mis hijos en este mundo. Evan nunca me volvió a buscar y yo hice mi vida aparte, trabajé muy duro en lo que fuera para sacar por mis hijos que eran lo más importante en mi mundo._

― _¿Hijos?_

―_Tuve unos mellizos: Iris y Emmett._

―_Emmett no es hijo de…_

―_No, biológicamente no, aunque desde que nació lo registró como suyo para darle atención medica, algo que toda la vida le agradeceré… Yo le ayudaba con los gastos de la casa y dejaba a mis bebes en una guardería a Carlisle lo veía poco por el tiempo de sus turnos en el hospital, pero cuando coincidíamos en su casa era muy encantador con mis hijos, los quería, aunque yo creía que a mí me había dejado de amar, porque él tuvo una novia en ese tiempo._

― _¿y qué paso?_

―_Duró como un año con ella… ¿crees en el destino?_

―_Sí._

―_Bueno, el destino llegó a nosotros, me enamoré de él y con el tiempo nos dimos la oportunidad de un "nosotros" pero fue el momento más triste de mi vida… Mis niños estaban por cumplir 2 años cuando Iris se enfermó, le dio Neumonía y por más que Carlisle lo intentó y que tuvo atención personalizada por ser "hija" del Dr. Cullen, no aguantó mi bebita y murió._

―_Estoy… tengo demasiada información en mi cabeza._

― _Te entiendo, después de eso yo me deprimí mucho, por eso es que Emmett es más grande que ustedes pero va a la par académicamente, no quería dejar a mi niño, así que no lo dejaba salir y no lo mandé a la escuela cuando era debido… Yo no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin Carlisle. Tiempo después empezamos a vivir como pareja pero yo estaba renuente a casarnos y atarlo a mí, sabía que yo emocionalmente no estaba bien… Tardé años en recuperarme por completo de eso y le costó mucho a Carlisle convencerme en casarme_― dijo con una tenue risita.

― _¿Y Edward y Alice?_

―_Nacieron cuando Emmett iba a cumplir 4, los genes de mellizos vienen de mi familia… Ellos no saben todo esto, solo Emmett._

―_Y Em como lo tomó._

―_Bien, él ama a Carlisle como su padre, porque él nunca hizo distinción entre Alice, Edward y Emmett, así que no hemos visto por que contarles esta historia._

― _¿y porque a mí sí?_

― _¿No te das cuenta a quien está viendo Carlisle en Alice?_

― _a ti― _dije en un susurró.

―_Exactamente… y eso me mata, él me ve a mí de joven, su niña siguió los mismos pasos que su madre, esos pasos que Carlisle tanto batalló para sacarme de ahí._

―_Pero no es igual, me refiero a que Jasper no es un drogadicto, es un buen tipo._

―_Sí, lo sabemos, y la vida de Alice no será como la mía, y aquí estaremos para apoyarla siempre, pero no serán fáciles para ella las cosas, porque ella ya tendrá un ser que dependerá de ella._

― _¿por eso Carlisle está tan enojado con Alice?_

―_No exactamente enojado, yo siento que está decepcionado, triste, fue como una regresión a una época que los dos hemos tratado de olvidar._

―_Creo que ahora entiendo un poco todo… ¿pero qué quieres que yo haga con Alice?_

―_Que estés con ella, nunca dejes que crea que Carlisle no la ama, ayúdala un poco con su paciencia, yo se que en cuanto él pueda poner bien los pies sobre la tierra volverá a ser igual de dulce con Alice._

―_Está bien―_ Toqué el brazo de Esme― gracias por contármelo y tenerme confianza.

―_Tú te pareces a Iris, ella también tenía el cabello chocolate y era tan blanca como tú, tal vez por eso tengo cierta preferencia hacia ti, que con los demás._

―_Tal vez…_

―_Y sobre todo, porque sé que amas a mi hijo, estoy de tu lado Bella… me refiero a que nunca me meteré en las decisiones de Edward, ni seré como esas suegras malas con las novias de sus hijos, respeto que Edward ame a Tanya, pero para mí siempre serás la mejor opción, solo que el tonto de mi hijo no lo quiere ver._

―_Tal vez nuestro destino no es estar juntos._

―_Yo creo que el esta "enamorado" de Tanya… pero sé que le molesta que tu pases tanto tiempo con Jacob, me lo ha comentado._

―_Jake es un tipo genial, me divierto mucho y a veces cuando estoy con él me siento en paz… últimamente mi relación con Edward es muy tensa, hemos discutido seguido._

―_Lo sé y me preocupa, ustedes nunca habían tenido problemas._

―_Ya sabes cómo soy, le digo sus verdades a tu hijo en la cara y él a mí entonces se arma la III Guerra Mundial._

―_Solo espero que todas las decisiones que tomes siempre sean para bien, por ti. Y te voy a dar un consejo… nunca te entregues a alguien que no ames realmente… Lo único bueno que a mí me dejo Evan fue a Emmett pero la primera vez que estuve con Carlisle, descubrí lo que realmente era hacer el amor―_ se sonrojó un poco y fue algo lindo de ver a una señora todavía sonrojándose.

―_Me imagino… Esme tú eres como mi amiga, a veces me es más fácil hablar contigo que con mi madre porque a veces me da la impresión de que me va a juzgar, ósea la amo con todo mi corazón pero no puedo contarle ciertas cosas, porque esta chapada a la antigua._

―_Entiendo._

―_Soy virgen y por lo menos mi sueño es que mi primera vez sea con alguien a quien quiera._

―_Solo haz lo que sea mejor para ti, nadie nunca va a saber que es mejor que nosotros mismos._

―_Gracias._

―_Bueno, fue mucho drama, iré a acomodar la ropa que tengo que hacer la cena._

―_No te preocupes, yo me llevo la de Edward y Emmett y tú termina la de ustedes aquí._

―_Gracias Bella, por todo._

―_De nada―_ tomé la ropa ya doblada y me la llevé para ponerla en el cuarto de Emmett primero.

En el cuarto de Oso no tarde mucho, pero el cuarto de Edward era otra cosa. Nada más entrar a la habitación fue recordar mi última vez aquí, sus labios en los míos, todo eso maravilloso que él me daba pero que no era mío.

Encima de una cómoda de cajones estaba nuestra foto, de cuando habíamos ido a la Cataratas del Niágara hace menos de un año en un viaje de la escuela, esa foto desde que se había tomado había permanecido en su mesita de noche a la derecha de su cama, cuando giré hacia dicha mesa me di cuenta de que ahora había una foto de él con Tanya.

Simplemente decidí ignorar eso. De su cama tomé su suéter negro que tanto le gustaba y me encantó que tuviera todavía un tenue olor a su perfume Polo de RL… simplemente me alborotaba mis hormonas oler eso, cosa que nunca le dije ni diría a Edward.

Lo volví a dejar sobre su cama y acomodé rápido su ropa en ganchos y demás, en eso estaba cuando entró Edward siendo cargado por Emmett al estilo nupcial

―_Eres un idiota, me traes como novia._

―_No te quejes, te puede haber dejado abajo, además eres tan divina Edwarda―_ se burló Emmett.

―_Cállate y déjame en mi cama._

―_Deberías de decirle a tu novia que te venga a hacer compañía a la cama para que te quite el mal humor―_ respondió Emmett.

Emmett dejó a Edward en su cama mientras esté rodaba los ojos y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia en el extremo derecho del cuarto y donde no me veían antes.

―_Bella…―_ susurró Emmett.

―_Hola Oso._

―_No sabía que estabas ahí._

―_Solo le ayudo a Esme―_ me giré para meter las ultimas camisas― _ya acabé._

― _¿Qué haces con mis cosas? ― _dijo un enojado Edward.

―_Ayudándole a tu mamá ¿no escuchaste?_

― _¿o revisando mis cosas? ―_ dijo muy seguro de su mismo.

―_Bájale hermano_― intervino Emmett.

―_No saco tu ropa de donde la puse, porque sé que tu madre sería la que la volvería a arreglar y no la haré hacer doble trabajo. Pero no seas tan presumido. _

―_Yo solo decía―_ cambio el tono de su voz.

―_Ah también estoy enamorada de ti Emmett, porque ya puse tu ropa en tu cuarto._

―_Gracias pequeña―_ me sonrió mi enorme amigo divertido por mi mal humor.

―_Bells… lo siento, tuve una pelea con Tanya y estoy enojado, no lo justifica pero discúlpame._

―_Como sea Edward… como quiera ya me iba._

― _¿no te quedas a cenar?_

―_No, mi papá invito a cenar a Jacob a la casa y tengo que ir a ayudarle a mi mamá con la cena_― cosa que era una gran gigantesca mentira.

―_Otra vez Black_―refunfuño.

―_Otra vez… y otra y otra_― dije fingiendo flojera, mientras tomaba la cesta para irme.

―_No te vayas_― dijo muy enojado―_ estamos hablando._

―_Nos vemos osito_― me puse de puntitas para darle un beso a mi amigo y este me cargo haciéndome reír.

―_Que te vaya bien y que te diviertas_― me guiño un ojo coquetamente.

―_Eso hare… Que estés bien Edward y que te mejores._

―_Isabella… estamos hablando, te prohíbo que te vayas._

Y entonces me carcajeé fingidamente.

―_Ubícate Edward yo no soy tu noviecita._

―_Todo por ese tal Jacob, pero ni creas que te dejare irte con él._

―_A veces eres muy divertido_― me despedí con la mano de Emmett.

― _¡ISABELLA!_

―_Corre Edward que me estoy yendo―_ grite divertida sabiendo que no lo podía hacer por su pie.

Solo escuché a Emmett carcajearse fuertemente en el cuarto, mientras yo bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

¡Estúpido Edward!

No me deja ser libre

*Es que realmente tú no quieres ser libre*

Refunfuñe mientras ignoraba a Bellaciencia…

Entre la semana me arreglé con Edward, por decirlo de una forma mejor, creo que entendió que soy una persona libre.

Mi vida empezó a adoptar una nueva rutina, transcurría entre estar con mis amigas, cuidando a Alice de su embarazo, ayudar a Rosalie con todo lo de la fiesta de Emmett que se le ocurrió hacerla temática Casino, visitar a Peter cada que podía, hacer el servicio comunitario, alguna que otra vez salía con Edward para la mayoría de las veces estaba con Jacob.

Las cosas con Carlisle y Alice todavía no mejoraban, él seguía estando muy serio con ella pero le había comprado una cuna. Alice lloró durante toda una noche por esto entre alegría por el detalle de su papá y el echó de que aun así solo le hablara lo indispensable.

Tomé de mi cama el hermoso vestido que usaría hoy. La fiesta de Emmett era un acontecimiento dentro de la escuela aunque no todos fueron invitados, Rosalie mandó las invitaciones en forma de tarjetas secretas al estilo James Bond en un pequeño sobre negro:

_**CASINO CULLEN**_

_**420 WOODCROFT AVE.**_

_**FORKS. **__**WA.**_

_**FIESTA TEMÁTICA H: ETIQUETA – M: VESTIDO LARGO O CORTO DE NOCHE **_

Según lo que había escuchado de las invitadas, todas llevaríamos un vestido corto pero de fiesta.

Me coloqué el mío y batallé un poco para subirme el cierre pero al final lo logré. Me fui a ver a mi espejo de cuerpo completo y me encantó.

Desde que lo había visto supe que sería para mí, era elegante, moderno y discreto. Negro, muy arriba de la rodilla y con una tira plateada que le daba luz en todo su dobladillo hasta debajo de mis brazos

En mi tocador, ya que mi cabello estaba seco, moldeé todos mis rizos que me caían hasta mi cintura y los empecé a agarrar con pasadores en mi cabeza, dejando un moño suelto. Mi maquillaje fue ahumado en los ojos haciéndolos ver profundos y provocadores.

*Vas a la conquista*

No, voy a la fiesta de uno de mis mejores amigos. Bufé internamente.

Me puse mis zapatillas negras de 12 cm satinadas y de tacón delgado. ¡Listo!

Escuché la camioneta de Jacob llegar a mi casa y bajé corriendo. Estaba emocionada, tenía muchas ganas de bailar, divertirme y gozar, hoy era uno de esos días en los que amar a Edward pasaba a segundo plano y volvía a pensar en mí.

Me puse mi abrigo sobre mi vestido, me despedí de mi papá que estaba viendo la televisión y le di un beso a mi madre que hablaba por teléfono con Esme. Los Cullen se habían ido de viaje para la fiesta de Emmett, nuestro oso era un chico grande que sabía manejar la situación, además de que estaba cumpliendo 21. Y aún con el problema de Alice, Carlisle no quiso suspender la fiesta, decía que él era un buen chico y tenía derecho a su fiesta. Empezaba a comprender lo maravillosa persona que era Carlisle y que realmente era cierto que lo quería como si fuera suyo.

―_Hola Jake―_ lo saludé cuando lo encontré parado a lado de la puerta de copiloto para abrirla para mí.

―_Hola Hermosa… ese vestido se te ve genial. _

―_Tonto_― me reí― _es mi abrigo._

―_Lo sé, lo sé_― me abrazó― _solo quiero verte reír aunque mis chistes sean malos._

―_Tú te ves_― me separé de él para apreciarlo mejor_― impresionante._

Vestía un smoking negro con todo y moño y una camisa blanca, zapatos perfectamente limpios y hasta creo que nuevos y un discreto abrigo de varón lo cubría, dejando los botones abiertos.

―_Gracias, tuve que buscar entre las profundidades de mi ropero por esto, la verdad, no esperaba que Rosalie me invitara y me sorprendió mucho._

―_Bueno, ella nos ha visto mucho juntos últimamente, así que supone como que tenemos algo._

― _¿y tenemos?_

―_Jake…―_ susurré.

―_Ok, sin presión_― me indicó que subiera a la camioneta y cerró la puerta despacio cuando lo hice― _me encanta la idea de ser tu pareja en la fiesta―_ dijo cuando se puso al volante, mostrando su hermosa y bella sonrisa de siempre.

Agradecía que él fuera así, divertido, feliz con la vida, no como yo, que mi estado de ánimo variaba bastante conforme a lo que pasaba con Edward, él era El Sol, yo era La Tierra y en mi ecuación Jacob seria La Luna.

Obviamente Jake no tuvo que usar la invitación o las escasas indicaciones, ya que yo me sabía la ruta hasta con los ojos cerrados. Estacionamos en un ordenado "estacionamiento" improvisado a un costado de la casa. La música sonaba fuerte y se veía mucha afluencia de personas. Por lo visto la fiesta ya había empezado.

Jacob tomó mi mano mientras subíamos las escaleras del porche. Simplemente no le tomé importancia, las escaleras estaban un poco húmedas así que era seguro para mí.

La música sonaba demasiado fuerte y la casa se encontraba en una buena luz, ni muy fuerte ni muy baja.

―_Esto es genial―_ dijo Jacob.

―_Lo sé, Rosalie no escatimó en nada._

Todo lo de moda hasta la música. Al fondo vi a Alice con un precioso vestido satinado suelto, que hacía que no se le notara tanto su pequeño vientre, Jasper estaba a su lado y hablaban, no dudaba ni un solo segundo en que la pequeña traviesa se pusiera a bailar en cuanto Jasper se despistara.

Estaban todos nuestros compañeros bailando al ritmo de Good Charlotte: I Just Wanna Live, brincando animados en la sala. Seguimos caminando por la casa y donde siempre estaba el comedor ahora estaba acondicionado como un cuarto de juegos, con ruleta, póker y todo aquello que encuentras en los casinos.

Todavía no veía a Rose pero no tardaría en encontrarla por aquí despampanante como siempre. Regresamos por el pasillo de la gran casa, y seguimos encontrándonos compañeros y amigos. Jacob se detuvo a platicar con un chico del americano.

―_Dejare mi abrigo en el cuarto de Alice, regreso en 5 minutos, te veo en la barra ¿está bien?_

―_Si―_ besó mi mano antes de soltarla haciendo que me sonrojara por su muestra de afecto en público, el chico que estaba con él solo sonrió.

Fui al cuarto de Alice y sabía que estaría abierto porque en esta parte de la casa no había nadie. Rosalie había puesto unos anuncios luminosos en la escalera que decían: No pasar. Y una cadenita al estilo Club, para proteger los cuartos.

Dejé mi costoso abrigo sobre la cama de Alice y antes de salir del cuarto me di una última arreglada frente al espejo, un poco de gloss y listo.

_*Todo está en mi, soy hermosa*_

Exacto, soy hermosa.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras sonaba Rich Girl de Gwen Stefani. Me sentí como chica de pasarela, vi como varios chicos se fijaron en mi mientras pasaba a su lado y sentí como la mirada de Edward me observaba, sentí la descarga en mi espina dorsal, para mi sorpresa lo vi a lado de Jacob en la barra, vistiendo también de etiqueta solo que él en vez de smoking como la mayoría de todos, iba vestido completamente de negro y corbata. Sin miedo me dirigí hacia ellos.

―_Regrese―_ dije lo obvio cuando llegue hasta ellos_― Hola Edward._

―_Hola, te ves muy linda._

―_Gracias… ¿Por qué tu no traes un smoking, no vienes a la onda casino?_

Una sonrisa de lado curiosa, hermosa, arrogante y besable apareció

―_Yo soy el dueño del casino, paso desapercibido_― me guiñó un ojo.

―_Entonces déjeme felicitarlo por su excelente casino._

―_Gracias, pero eso debes de agradecérselo a mi asistente Rosalie, encargada de eventos._

― _¿Asistente?_ ―murmuró Rosalie a su espalda.

Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y me ataqué a reír.

―_Hola cuñada._

―_Idiota, tú no moviste ni un solo dedo_― le dio un golpe en su cabeza― _Hola Bella, te ves genial._

―_Tú también Rose―_ obviamente Rosalie vestía un bonito Channel blanco y negro espectacular, pareciendo otra piel en ella. Su hermosa melena rubia estaba atrapada en una línea que parecían pequeños diamantes decorando su moño alto.

―_Gracias―_ sonrió―_ Que bueno que hayas venido Jacob, espero te la pases genial― _dijo la gran anfitriona.

―_Gracias Rosalie, eso es lo que le explicaba a Edward, que tú personalmente me habías dado una invitación._

―_Claro―_ se dirigió a Edward― ¿algún problema cuñado?

―_Ninguno, Black es bienvenido, es amigo de Bella._

―_Bueno―_ interrumpió Rosalie― _realmente te invité porque espero que pronto seas el novio y dejes de ser solo el amigo. Hacen una excelente pareja._

―_Salud por eso_― Jacob levantó un vaso con refresco.

―_Salud―_ Edward tomaba vodka, y sin decir más se fue.

Rosalie nos volvió a dejar para ir a buscar a Emmett, Jacob me invitó a bailar y no me pude negar, la música entraba por mis poros, en la pista de baile me encontré a Alice tratando de ser controlada por Jasper y a un Jasper a punto de ser decapitado por una exnovia embarazada.

En medio del baile Emmett llegó para abrazarme y cargarme, Jacob le dio su regalo. Una pequeña tarjeta con dinero electrónico para una tienda de videojuegos. Mi enorme amigo lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo rompe.

― _!amigo! Con estos regalos te regalo a Bella._

― _!Emmett! ―_ grité indignada.

―_Bueno, te la regalo por un par de días._

Tuvo que venir Rosalie de quien sabe donde para llevárselo a la sala de juegos.

Bailé una canción tras otra, Jacob no tomó alcohol por que tendría que manejar a su casa, pero yo si tomé Margarita, Martini, Palomas y Piña Colada. Pero no dejé de bailar como por tres horas seguidas, no me interesaba ir a jugar porque no sabía jugar Póker ni nada de eso.

Y Jacob aguantó estoicamente todo mi baile, junto a las otras personas que estaban pista de baile que estaba atestada.

En una de mis idas al baño, vi a lo lejos del pasillo a Edward con Tanya, ella estaba muy hermosa, un vestido azul, zapatillas negras estilizando su ya estilizada figura pero unas cuantas lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas. Edward se notaba bastante enojado porque parecía que le reclamaba por alguna cosa y ella solo negaba con la cabeza y trataba de acercarse a él.

Negué con la cabeza y me fui al baño, si ellos peleaban era su problema.

La fiesta fue un éxito, no hubo persona que no bailara (exceptuando a Edward y Tanya que solo bailaron un rato, pero después volvieron a desaparecer de mi vista)

Jacob se fue a su casa cuando eran las 3:30, y mañana tenía Servicio Comunitario, yo por única ocasión no iría, ya que me quedaría aquí con las chicas para ayudarlas mañana con la limpieza. Lo acompañé al porche y él como el perfecto caballero que es, no me dejó ir hasta su carro, me dio un beso en mi frente y me deseó buenas noches.

Yo estuve un rato mas bailando con Ángela y aunque más de la mitad de los invitados ya se habían ido, todavía había ambiente, pero a las 4 am decidí irme a acostar, mi cuerpo no daba para más, no andaba borracha pero si estaba "feliz" (1)

Cuando iba en el segundo piso, me quite mis zapatillas y las llevé colgada de mis dedos en mi mano derecha, llegué hasta la habitación de Alice e iba con toda la intención de acostarme pero la imagen dentro me impactó y conmovió.

Alice estaba plácidamente dormida boca arriba y Jasper estaba cruzado en la cama descansando su cabeza sobre el vientre de Alice, era la imagen más bonita que yo había visto en mi vida.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me fui al cuarto de Edward, no lo había visto desde hace un par de horas, así que suponía que andaba en algún lugar con su apestosa novia. Abrí la puerta y solo para cerciorarme miré de reojo mostrándome su cama perfectamente tendida.

*Lugar de batalla despejado*

Entré despacio y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, poniéndole seguro, ni modo, si Edward quería entrar a su cuarto entonces que escalara por la ventana, no me iba a acostar con la preocupación de que alguien borracho en un descuido pudiera entrar. Era paranoica pero esas cosas pasaban seguido y con el ruido tan fuerte en la planta baja nadie me podría escuchar si gritara, de por si el cuarto de Edward era alejado.

Mí vista fija en la cama, casi corrí para aventarme sobre ella y cuando lo hice mi cuerpo casi tuvo una convulsión de placer por sentir la suavidad del colchón mezclado con el aroma de Edward.

Aventé mis zapatillas a un lado de la cama y luego me giré para acomodarme mejor.

Grité por el susto cuando vi a Edward a un lado de su ventanal, viendo hacia la nada, con una botella a la mitad de alcohol a un lado de él y el vaso en sus manos.

―_Pensé que te dormirías sin verme_― dijo sin mirarme.

―_Realmente no sabía que estabas ahí ¿estás bien?_

―_Sí, ahora sí._

―_¿estás borracho?_

―_No, estoy un poco bebido, pero borracho no, me puedo parar y hacer un 4._

Eso me dio alivio, no tenía mucho humor para manejar a un Edward borracho.

― _¿y tu novio?_

―_No es mi novio y ya se fue._

―_Pero no tarda en serlo, ustedes si son la pareja perfecta―_casi escupió sus palabras, casi…

―_No somos pareja y no creo que eso pase pronto_― me dejé caer sobre la cama otra vez, pero no dejé de verlo.

― _¿Por qué me amas?_

―_No lo diré más, tú no quieres escucharlo, yo no quiero decírselo al viento, no tiene caso._

―_Yo siempre voy a querer escuchar que tú me quieres, sabes que eres importante para mí._

―_Ven aquí Edward―_me hice hacia un lado para darle espacio.

Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia mí, confirmé que no estaba borracho porque caminó muy bien. Se acostó a mi lado viéndome.

― _¿Por qué será que al final siempre termino contigo?_ ― preguntó bajito.

―_No lo sé, al final siempre vuelves a mí, de una y otra manera._

Acarició mi cara, como grabándosela.

―_Sabes, me duele mucho en la posición que estamos, peleando constantemente, sufriendo, llorando, todo esto no debería de haber pasado pero pasó y entiendo tus puntos de vista_― dijo muy seguro.

―_Está bien_― dije no entendiéndolo muy bien_― ¿realmente estas bien?_

―_Sí._

―_Hace rato te vi pelear con Tanya._

―_Eso_― desvió su mirada― _a Tanya la anda buscando el que fue su novio durante mucho tiempo y yo le digo que él lo que busca es recuperarla y ella cree que yo soy un loco celoso, pero no es cierto Bella, él me la quiere quitar, aprovecha que Tanya es amiga de su familia para verla._

―_Eso es complicado._

―_Lo sé, pero ahorita ya no quiero pensar en eso, tuve suficiente de ese maldito problema por hoy._

― _¿y Tanya?_

―_La fui a dejar a su casa desde hace bastante tiempo._

No dijimos nada más, simplemente ese silencio hermoso que habíamos tenido, ese silencio que podía ser cómodo apareció otra vez.

Los dos nos acostamos boca arriba viendo el techo, su mano se entrelazó a la mía, acoplándose a la perfección.

― _¿en que piensas? _― me dijo.

―_En mis sueños… ¿sabes? Tengo una lista de pequeñas cosas que me gustaría hacer algún día._

―_Puedo saber cuáles son._

―_**Me gustaría volar un avión, avioneta o helicóptero… lo que sea. **_

―_**Eso será divertido… verte a ti volar algo tan grande.**_

―_**Lo sé, seré una miniatura… También quiero aventarme de paracaídas, quiero cantar algún día en público, quiero conocer todos esos lugares que sueño con conocer para hacerme una buena historiadora del arte, también algún día me hare una sesión sexy de fotos.**_

― _¿y eso de sexy que significa? ―_ dijo serio.

―_Si sexy, así como la de las artistas, que son sexy pero no vulgares, así, aunque no creo que nunca enseñe mis fotos._

― _¿ni a mí?_

―_ni a ti―_ dije riéndome.

―_Yo sé que vas a lograrlo todo… tu eres la mujer maravilla, todo lo puedes Bella._

―_Gracias por adularme._

―_No es adularte, es la verdad, tú eres uno de los seres más maravilloso que he conocido y tienes un corazón enorme, tú eres de esas personas que merecen que les pasen cosas buenas._

Me giré para quedar de lado viéndolo y él hizo lo mismo.

―_Tú también eres genial Edward, solo que no te has dado cuenta._

En cámara lenta, muy lenta nos fuimos acercando, él tocó mi cara con su mano izquierda, para acomodarla, llegó un punto en el que estuvimos tan juntos que el aire que respiraba ya no sabía si era el mío o el suyo, pero nada era más perfecto que la antelación al paraíso.

Delicado, tierno, suave, me besó… Tentando, saboreando y probando, pisando por un terreno que los dos desconocíamos.

No era impulso, no eran celos, era simplemente el acto de hacer que los dos queríamos hacer.

Me pegué tanto a él que no hubo parte de nuestros cuerpos que no estuvieran tocándose. El soltó un pequeño gemido al sentirme contra él, y eso fue lo que lo hizo romper el beso.

― _¿Has tenido relaciones con Tanya?_

―_No_.

Simples palabras… ahora yo lo atraje a mí, y el beso siguió, era como si de repente entre los dos hubiera nacido la necesidad de besarnos, se sentía bien, se sentía genial, exactamente como sabe el placer culposo.

―_Detenme―_ susurró contra mis labios.

―_Nunca_.

Yo nunca detendría lo que él quisiera hacer, porque era algo más fuerte que él mismo lo que le pedía hacerlo.

Tocó mis piernas y casi salgo corriendo por la caricia, pero me quedé recibiendo sus besos. Todo era nuevo para mí, todo era jodidamente maravillosamente nuevo.

No rompía el beso y aun así de repente metió su mano debajo de mi vestido. Mi corazón se saldría de un momento a otro y lo único que se me ocurrió a hacer fue pegarme más a él. Besarlo más fuerte, enredar mis dedos en su cabello.

De repente se separó de mi, con la respiración entrecortada, me hizo levantarme y de rodillas me quito el vestido, mientras yo peleaba con sus 20 mil botones de la camisa, afortunadamente lo había encontrado ya sin saco ni corbata

Los dos de rodillas ahí, nos mirábamos, yo en mi conjunto de encaje negro de ropa interior y el solo con sus pantalones… Dos amigos que habían crecido juntos ahora jugaban a ser adultos.

Se inclinó un poco y besó mis labios.

― _¿tienes miedo?_

―_No._

― _¿realmente quieres esto?_

―_Si―_ llevé mis manos a mi espalda, desabrochando mi sostén y dejándolo caer entre nosotros― _realmente tu nunca entenderás hasta qué punto soy tuya._

Me veía ahí, frente a él, casi desnuda, me recorrió con la mirada y estuve a punto de gritar de emoción.

Yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, no era ninguna tonta, pero aun así necesitaba que esto pasara, yo lo necesitaba a él, porque lo amaba, y no quería hacer esto con nadie más.

Levantó una mano y acarició lentamente mis senos con la yema de sus dedos.

―_Te entregas a mí…_

―_Sí, sin miedos, solo con amor._

―_Bella… que el cielo nos perdone, porque yo dudo mucho que lo haga… _

Se puso un momento de pie y se quito sus pantalones, un bóxer negro pegado a su piel marcaba su exquisita figura. Regresó ante mí otra vez, seguíamos de rodillas, se acercó a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

Besó mi cuello mientras con sus manos iba soltando todos los pasadores de mi cabeza, era delicado y sensual, una mezcla perfecta. Cuando por fin todos mis rizos cayeron libres, se dedicó a pasar sus manos como el toque de una mariposa por mis costillas. Me reconocía, el hombre reconocía a la mujer en el plano más mundano. El plano sexual.

Y era la gloria, sentir sus caricias, sus besos, todo él era un regalo divino para mí. Con una mano apoyándola bien sobre mi espalda nos hizo acostarnos.

―_Te ves hermosa con tu cabello suelto._

Y volvió a besarme, su mano se paseó por mi cuerpo hasta en medio de mi pecho, yo tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre uno de mis senos, dándole permiso de tocarme libremente. Acarició mi sensible pecho con su pulgar haciendo que gimiera y eso logro que yo lo sintiera a través de nuestra ropa.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos reconociéndonos, pero fue el suficiente por lo menos para mí, para grabarme las líneas de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos, la textura de sus manos.

Despacio tomó mi braga y la bajó, no tuve miedo… no podía tener miedo, era Edward el que me iba a tomar. El hizo lo mismo para igualar condiciones. Lo sentí en mi muslo, pero no me atreví a mirar, solo podía ver sus ojos.

Con una mano sostenía todo su peso y la otra la bajo, no vi hacia donde, solo lo adiviné cuando lo sentí tocarme íntimamente y di un respingo.

―_Lo siento… yo solo necesito…―_ dijo entrecortado.

―_Fue la sorpresa._

Yo solo lo veía de su pecho para arriba, lo vi hacer un movimiento pero no lo entendía, hasta que lo sentí en el lugar donde nadie más había estado.

Entró un poco en mí y dolió hasta la madre.

*prepárate que viene lo peor*

―_Perdóname… por todo._

Dijo antes de entrar de una sola estocada en mí. Me quedé quieta, tensa, sintiendo el dolor, pero agradecía que lo hubiera hecho rápido, no podía pasar por el sufrimiento de hacer esto lentamente.

Besó mi cara y mi cuello, dándome tiempo, pero podía sentir perfectamente esa maravillosa unión en mí, Edward estaba en mí, Edward era mío.

―_Me voy a mover ¿está bien?_

Asentí.

Empezó a salir de mí, y aunque se sentía extraño también sentía algo de perdida. Perdida que duró solo segundos porque volvió a entrar en mí, causándome menos dolor, pero arrancándome un gemido de placer, me sonrojé por mis sonidos pero no los podía controlar.

Era maravilloso ver y sentir su cuerpo moverse sobre el mío. Esto era lo mejor de mi vida y nunca nadie podría quitármelo.

―_Bella… ¡Oh Dios!_

― _¿Qué?_

―_Tú te sientes bien, yo te deseaba… y ese_― trataba de hablar mientras me penetraba pero su respiración era tan rápida que ni podía.

― _¿Qué…?_

―_Dime que él no te ha tocado._

―_Solo besado._

Gruñó y se dejó caer hacia adelante, siguiendo con su ritmo rápido, pero ahora besándome como loco.

―_Acabas de hacerte mujer conmigo―_ gruñó en mis labios― _él no puede tener nada ti._

―_Edward_― gemí.

Gemí de frustración, gemí de excitación, grité su nombre por todo eso bueno y malo que me provocaba.

Metió la mano por mi espalda para aprisionarme colocando sus manos en mis hombros, y de repente el ritmo que tenía se hizo rápido.

Cada vez que yo gritaba su nombre, el iba más rápido más rápido, hasta que se hizo frenético. Con mis piernas lo aprisioné y con mis uñas lo marqué en su espalda sin poderme controlar.

Edward me llevó a la locura, fue como si pasara del Infierno al Purgatorio y llegara en maratón al Paraíso, eché mi cuello hacia atrás, y tuve que gritar para poder sacar todo eso de mí. El espacio cada vez se reducía mas, temí lastimarlo pero por sus sonidos parecía darle placer y eso me agradó.

Y el ángel en mis brazos llego un paso atrás de mí al paraíso.

El cosquilleo en mi vientre fue disminuyendo después de unos minutos.

Yo no me podía mover, estaba en un estado de euforia total que no cabía en mi cuerpo que prefería quedarme quieta tratando de recuperarme.

Lo sentí abandonarme cuando su cuerpo cayó a mi lado.

Con los ojos cerrados, la claridad empezó a llegar a mi mente.

Yo era de él.

¡YO ERA DE EL!

No importaba lo que pasara en nuestras vidas, no importaba si el día de mañana no me casaba con él. Por una noche en mi existencia, él fue mío, él me deseo como mujer, él me reclamó como suya y yo era feliz por eso.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Edward me veía con temor.

― _¿Qué pasa?_

― _¿Estás bien?_

―_Sí._

―_Esto no volverá a ocurrir Bella, fue un error_―dijo con pesar.

―_lo sé―_ maldito corazón, tú lo sabías, ¡No llores! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te amara después de tener sexo contigo?

―_Soy un monstruo, lo siento._

―_no te disculpes por algo que yo dejé que pasara._

―_es solo que…_

―_no digas mas, mejor duerme, todavía estas con alcohol en tu cuerpo_―sus ojos se cerraban, era imposible que durara más tiempo despierto.

―_lo siento_― murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

Con la sabana nos tapé.

No cambia nada, había dicho él… ¿Qué esperabas que cambiara?

*te equivocaste*

Lo sé, me hice ideas equivocadas y aquí está mi paga por eso.

*te fallaste*

Lo sé…

Me acerqué a Edward y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, acomodando su brazo para que me envolviera.

Mañana será otro día, pero hoy… hoy supe lo que era entregarse a la persona amada y en eso no me fallé…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis chicas adoradas! Por fiiin! Si por fin vine.. se que me quieren matar, pero no se valeee porque si no se quedan sin fic XD<strong>

**La verdad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo uno largo para compensar mi tardanza y espero que entiendan todo lo que pasó, no es que yo quiera hacer sufrir de mas a Bella pero seamos sinceras en la vida real las cosas no ocurren de la noche a la mañana. Si, lo se, Edward es un idiota (cofcof TEAMOEDWARD cofcof)(Giss te lo robé) Ademas cuando venga el tiempo de Bella se que les gustara porque realmente va a ser un tiempo hermoso pero para apreciar la luz tienes que haber vivido en la oscuridad XD aijuezu me estoy inspirando XD**

**Gracias nenas por todo su apoyo y lo repito :D para la chica que me pregunto si aun seguía creyendo en lo mismo… Si nena… Creo en los finales felices pero por lo menos las que ya me han leído saben que las hare llorar, sufrir y querer matarme antes de que me vuelvan a amar XD**

**Ahhh también me preguntaron por Peter… Si la historia de Peter (mi vida lo amo es un amorsh) el es una persona que ayudara a decidir el futuro de los personajes principales. XD**

**(1) Andar feliz: es cuando tomas y aunque se te sube el alcohol no andas borracho solo enfiestado**

**(2) El titulo del capitulo es por el juego de secundaria que se llama 5 o 7 minutos en el paraíso en el que juegan como un volado y se meten una chica y un chico en un cuarto y tienen 7 minutos solo para ellos, pero sin compromisos ni nada...**

**Muchas gracias nenas! Son las mejores, pero sobre todo a aquellas que se toman 5 minutos de su vida para comentarme. A las lectoras silenciosas, un gracias no cuesta nadita. Y a todas las de alertas gracias espero que pasen un dia de estos a leer.**

**Por hoy la libramos pero como en el anterior lo repito… Si todo sale bien nos vemos en el siguiente! Si Diosito quiere XD**

**Look at the stars, look how they shine for you (8) **

**Zo* **


	8. 7 Un dia de esos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir

Gracias como siempre a mis betas hermosas y adoradas... a Maggy por ser tan locamente divertida con sus comentarios y huelgas XD y Rubs por todo eso maravilloso que me da y aunque la hago llorar sigue conmigo... Gracias chicas :) son geniales... Gracias Rubs por este capitulo..

CAPITULO CON DEDICATORIA: Llegaste! al fin Ale mi amora tocaya llego a la historia y te amo por esoo! Esta historia es un regalo para ti! asi que bienvenida!

Nota Aclaratoria: Bella NO esta embarazada :) se me olvido ponerlo el otro dia

* * *

><p><strong> Te amare asi sea lo mas pendejo que haga en mi vida - AKI PENSANDO<strong>

**En el amor se soporta mas que en cualquier otro estado - NIETZSCHE**

**Hay dos cosas infinitas: El Universo y La Estupidez Humana... y del Universo no estoy seguro - EINSTEIN**

**Nunca pongas tu corazon en bandeja de plata... para quien solo sabe comer en platos desechables - SOLO CONFESIONES**

**Llega un momento en el que debes decidir si pasar la pagina o cerrar el libro - DEBO CONFESAR QUE**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7: ENTONCES LO VI  UN DIA DE ESOS…**

**BPOV**

Me desperté y el cuarto seguía oscuro, Edward estaba profundamente dormido y roncaba un poco. Me moví para verlo mejor. La sabana se movió junto a mi cuerpo. Su sabana me cubría del pecho para abajo y en él dejaba descubierto su perfecto pecho.

Con las yemas de mis dedos hice una pequeña línea sobre donde estaba su corazón, Edward estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera se movió.

―_Te amo amor_― susurré― _se que para ti esta noche es un error, lo entiendo, pero para mí fue la mejor, tal vez nunca lo sepas, pero por una noche fui la mujer más feliz del mundo… Fui tu mujer por unas horas ¿Hay algo mejor que eso? Sé que no me amas, pero hay algo que sientes por mí._

De repente se movió, girando sobre sí mismo y se acomodó boca abajo, todavía en su sueño profundo

―_Hasta en tus sueños te niegas a escucharme_― un poco de tristeza en mi voz, me dio el valor para ya no hablar más.

Puse en su espalda mis dedos, acomodándolos donde unas líneas rojas se trazaban tenuemente…

Un pequeño flash de imágenes, rápido y conciso de las horas anteriores hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara

―_Yo tengo razón, no hay nada más hermoso que tú en mí_

Dejé un beso sobre las marcas…

―_Estas se van a borrar pero tú nunca olvidaras lo que hicimos, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que fuiste activo._

No quería pararme, hacer eso era como detener el mundo y tirarme al vacio, tenía miedo, pero era un nuevo miedo, un miedo más profundo, porque en los últimos meses había tenido más miedo de hacerle daño a él que del propio daño que yo me haría, pero ahora me sentía más expuesta, la más lastimada de ahora en adelante sería yo, pero no había otra persona responsable además de mi misma.

*¡Basta! levántate y madura*

Exacto… eso necesito.

Di un último beso sobre su suave y hermosa piel, justamente sobre unas pequeñas pecas que tenía y de las que nadie sabía.

Me paré y por primera vez mi desnudez no me dio vergüenza, fui recogiendo mi ropa mientras llegaba al baño, me di una ducha rápida… Con el baño se iba su esencia de mi, su calor en mi piel, pero no había nada que borrara todo eso que ya había quedado grabado en mi mente.

Cuando salí todavía no era completamente de día, Edward seguía dormido. Mientras trataba de acomodar mi vestido le hablé a Jake para pedirle que si podía pasar por mí antes de irse al Servicio Comunitario, tal vez abusaba, pero sabía que él no me dejaría caminar hasta mi casa sola.

Agarré mis cosas y salí silenciosamente de la habitación dándole una última mirada a Edward. La casa estaba todavía en silencio, suponía que al ser el amanecer todos estarían dormidos. Bajé con mi bolsa en mi mano derecha y mis zapatillas en la izquierda, no quería despertar a nadie y aunque la casa estaba hecha un desorden total, lo sentía mucho por las chicas, yo simplemente no me podía quedar, no estaba lista para ver a Edward cerca de mí y enfrentarme al: "Nos equivocamos" Simplemente necesitaba unas horas para asimilar las dos partes.

Salí al porche y estaba helado el clima, mi estúpido abrigo estaba en el cuarto de Alice así que ni modo, como a los 15 minutos llegó Jacob por mí, me puse mis zapatillas y caminé hacia su carro, él rápidamente salió de su coche para abrirme la puerta, olía a limpio, a colonia de hombre y olía a amor ósea olía a calidez y dulzura

―_Buenos días_― me mostró su deslumbrante sonrisa

―_Buenos días_― dije con voz ronca

―_Parece que la fiesta siguió, tienes una carita…_

―_Fue la mejor noche que he tenido… así que no me quejo_

―_Supongo, aunque te ves cansada pareces alegre… ya te hacía falta divertirte con tus amigas_

―_Sí, eso es… necesitaba des estresarme_

―_Bueno, mucha platica_― se acercó a mí y me puso en los hombros una chamarra de él― _esta helado mujer y tu solo con tu vestido_

―_Estoy bien_

―_Si claro_― rodó los ojos― _Bella en serio, se que eres genial y todo eso, pero hasta la mujer maravilla alguna vez se enfermo ¿no lo sabías?_

Solo me reí

―_Gracias por todo Jake_

―_Aquí estoy Bella―_ me abrazó― _yo aquí estoy esperando a que te quieras abrir a mi… te amo, pero también soy tu amigo, nunca lo olvides_

Me refugié en sus brazos por un momento, en sus brazos mis ojos quedaban a la altura de su hombro y vi una silueta parada a lo lejos…

Edward me veía desde la ventana de su cuarto, no podría distinguir su expresión por la distancia, pero si era él vestido solo con un pantalón negro.

Solté a Jake y él lo interpretó como que era hora de irnos porque abrió la puerta del carro para mí y me subí.

Si él hubiera querido hablar conmigo, hubiera bajado y hubiera detenido mi huída con Jake, pero no lo hizo, mientras salimos a la carretera no hubo ni una sola voz que nos pidiera detenernos y ahí fue cuando empezó a caer el primer bloque de la gran bola de cristal donde me había encerrado y había secuestrado a Edward.

Era sentir el primer soplo de aire fresco que nos llegaba del exterior…

Llegué a mi casa y obviamente mis padres estaban dormidos, Jacob no se quedó a desayunar porque su madre ya le había hecho el desayuno en casa. Entré con las llaves que traía en mi bolsa. Me fui directamente a mi cuarto y me puse un pijama, quería dormir, quería descansar, quería por una vez dormir en paz.

Cerré las cortinas de mi cuarto, no quería que nada me molestara, este domingo no pensaba salir de aquí, no iba a caer en depresión simplemente no quería que nadie hablara conmigo.

Me preguntaba si mi madre se daría cuenta de que ya no era virgen… ¿se notaria? ¿Realmente eso se nota? Esme no lo notó en Alice así que pensaba que era un mito.

¿Qué pensaría él cuando me viera? ¿Recordaría como respiraba acaloradamente mientras me hacia suya? ¿Recordaría mi voz?

Porque yo sí, recordaba que me había dicho que me deseaba, sus celos con Jacob, su enojo, pero sobretodo recordaba el alcohol en su sistema. Dudaba mucho que en sus 5 sentidos hubiera hecho eso.

Dios mío… no lo odiaba, ni le reclamaba nada, yo era consciente y sobre todas las cosas mis padres me habían enseñado a hacerme responsable de las cosas que hacía, así que la única responsable aquí era yo… Pero pensando en esto no iba a cambiar nada, solo iba a hacer lo único que siempre podía hacer, guardar el recuerdo en una parte de mi mente y adorarlo como lo más preciado…

Dormí toda la mañana y tarde, mi madre no me despertó porque suponía que andaba muy cansada de tanto bailar… Algunos podrían decir que mis padres eran barcos* pero era su única hija, nunca les daba dolores de cabeza y tenía buenas calificaciones, así que no había por qué no ser la chiflada de la familia.

Como a las 10 pm después de cenar cereal y platicar un rato con mis padres me fui a dar otro baño y me preparé para dormir, cuando ya estaba en mi cuarto acostada, con el cuarto a oscuras y tratando de que mi cuerpo se calentara mi celular empezó a sonar, brinqué del susto pero lo localicé bajo mi almohada.

―_Hola…_

Pero nadie me contestó

―_Edward… creo que los dos sabemos que en mi pantalla aparece que eres tu el que me marca―_ dije en un suspiro

―_Lo sé_― dijo después de una eternidad

― _¿Cómo estás?_ ― dijimos al mismo tiempo

Escuchaba su respiración, mi respiración y podía palpar el momento incomodo aunque estuviéramos lejos… ¿Qué le decías al amor a tu vida, con el que hiciste el amor la noche pasada pero aun así no te quiere?

―_Bien ¿y tú?_

―_Estoy, eso es lo que cuenta_

―_Sabes que no me gusta que digas eso_

―_Bella ¿Qué te puedo decir? Solo quiero la verdad... ¿Realmente estas bien? ―_ Su voz se escuchaba muy tensa, como frustrada― _Yo ayer me dejé llevar y realmente no medí mucho mis consecuencias ¿te hice daño? Físicamente me refiero_

―_Estoy bien_― susurré

―_Isabella…_ ― dijo en tono de urgencia

―_Edward_― gruñí―_ estoy bien, con las molestias normales, supongo, pero nada del otro mundo, y no me hiciste daño físicamente, cualquier cosa que haya pasado anoche yo dejé que pasara, así que no me pongas como la pobre Isabella de la que te aprovechaste_

―_No te entiendo, deberías odiarme, patearme el trasero, hacer algo de eso, deberías de decirle a tu perrito faldero que me de mi merecido_

― _¿No me entiendes? Y apenas te das cuenta… hace meses que dejaste de entenderme, ¿patearte el trasero? En este momento lo quiero hacer, lo haces ver como si me hubieras violado y las cosas no fueron así… y primera y última vez que le dices perrito a Jacob, tiene nombre y para tu información es mucho más hombre que tú_

― _¿Qué quieres decir con eso_? ― me gritó

―_No me grites _

―_Entonces explícate_

―_No tengo que darte explicaciones_

― _¿Estuviste con él?_

― _¿QUE?_ ― grité

―_Me confundes_

― _Y tú me irritas_

―_No entiendo_

―_Sabes que Edward, hablamos mañana_

―_Pero…_

―_Hasta mañana_― colgué

A los pocos segundos me volvió a marcar pero apagué el celular, ¿Este idiota es realmente el hombre del que me enamoré?

Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía pero esta noche volví a llorar antes de dormir… Lloré porque se había caído otro pedazo de mi esfera de cristal y la realidad estaba entrando…

No sé de qué manera interpretó Edward mis palabras, pero cuando lo vi en la escuela al día siguiente me trató como si nada hubiera pasado. No fue fácil llevar la situación pero nunca le dejé saber lo que realmente sentía. Quería gritar cada vez que Tanya lo abrazaba y besaba y decirle: "Yo sé lo que es tenerlo en mis brazos" Pero simplemente era imposible, porque yo solo era una noche en su vida.

El tiempo cura todo, o por lo menos ese es el consuelo que siempre me han dado, debo decir que es cierto. Las semanas pasaron y me dediqué otra vez de lleno a mi Servicio Comunitario, mi Peter era una luz en mi camino, cada vez que lo veía sonreír, aunque su carita estuviera con ojeras, me daba cuenta lo maravillosa que era la vida y que no valía la pena llorar por un hombre.

Ahora asistía a todas mis clases de música, la música era un buen aliado, mi más fiel amiga, mi consuelo y mi escape.

Mis amigos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, o simplemente no les interesaba, cada vez me sentía más fuera de lugar, los amaba con todo mi loco corazón pero era sumamente difícil el estar de buenas cuando yo solamente les quería reclamar el que ya no me quisieran como antes. Alice con sus problemas, Jasper que no podía con su alma y Rose y Emmett por alguna razón estaban teniendo problemas, no entendía como todo se había complicado en tres semanas.

Hace tres semanas estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Emmett y hoy celebraríamos la cena de Noche Buena, su relación estaba peligrando aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Los dejaría en paz como siempre, si necesitaban mi ayuda ellos recurrirían a mí.

Esta noche usaría un vestido gris oscuro, arriba de la rodilla y unas bonitas botas altas del mismo color. Cenaríamos en casa de los Cullen como todos los años. De nosotros los únicos que tenían más familia eran los Hale pero no la frecuentaban y además al ser su papá un alto mando del Ejercito no siempre estaba en las fechas importantes, pero los amaba, John Hale amaba a su familia y era un hombre muy tranquilo, sabio y pacificador y estaba dando todo su apoyo a Jasper en este momento y había ayudado a quitarle a Lili la idea de que los chicos se casaran.

Cuando llegué con mis papas a casa de los Cullen estaba adornada muy linda. Esme era fanática de las celebraciones y a mí me gustaba ir a su casa en Navidad, era como mi máximo. Me sentía como en una película de niños o mejor dicho me sentía una niña otra vez. Un montón de luces colgadas por todo el contorno de la casa, muñecos de nieve, adornos de todo tipo, ponía demasiado pero solo Esme lograba que se viera bien.

Nos recibió con su cálida sonrisa, elogió mi vestido y nos condujo como buena anfitriona a su sala. Ahí estaban los chicos, todos excepto Edward, que después de preguntar mi madre por él, dijeron que andaba visitando a su novia.

Saludé a los chicos y estuve con ellos un buen rato en lo que llegaban los Hale, Alice estaba muy contenta porque su papá estaba cambiando y ya no estaba enojado con ella, ahora hasta había acariciado su pancita.

Y Emmett hablaba y hablaba sobre todo lo que haría con su sobrina y que la llevaría a Disney en cuanto ella pudiera caminar y subirse a los juegos.

A los 15 minutos llegaron los Hale y se armó una gran platica en el salón, Jasper y Alice seguían en las mismas como pareja, pero Alice estaba madurando y ya no se peleaban y eran cordiales y todo lo demás por su hija.

Estábamos hablando sobre las Universidades y que pronto llegarían nuestras cartas de aceptación, cuando sonó mi celular.

―_Hola hermosa_― ni siquiera me dejó decir hola

―_Hola a ti también_

― _¿Estas ocupada?_

―_No, ¿Por qué?_

― _¿Puedes salir un momento?_

― _¿estas aquí?_ ― Cuando dije eso, mis amigos voltearon a verme

―_Sí, afuera de la casa de los Cullen, solo quería hablar contigo un momento_

―_Está bien, ahorita salgo_

Ellos me miraron como esperando una respuesta

―_Jacob_― me encogí de hombros y salí

Esme me había dicho que no había problema con Jacob en su casa, que estábamos esperando a Edward para cenar. Me puse mi abrigo y salí

Lo vi recargado en su camioneta, con un elegante traje que parecía hecho a su medida, su mamá siempre los vestía muy bien según lo que me había contado.

―_Hola otra vez_― me abrazó en cuanto me acerqué a él

― _¿Qué haces aquí loco?_

―_Vine a verte―_ dijo como si nada_― Es Noche Buena, se supone que uno va y busca a la chica que quiere y le da un regalito o algo así_

Pensé un momento en que era cierto… Edward no estaba aquí.

―_Muy cursi de tu parte―_ dije separándome de él y riéndome

―_Calla―_ rió ― _así me quieres, bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo porque mi familia me está esperando para cenar._

Se inclinó dentro de su camioneta y sacó un gran ramo de rosas rojas, eran como más de 20 rosas. Nunca me habían dado flores así que era hermoso el detalle. Estuve a punto de llorar con su regalo pero me aguanté.

―_Y este otro_― dijo sosteniendo un paquete enorme― _es difícil saber que regalarte pero no quería darte lo normal, común y corriente quería darte algo especial… ábrelo―_ me entregó el paquete.

Nos recargamos en el cofre de su camioneta y abrí el paquete cuidadosamente, me emocionaba que alguien quisiera darme algo especial no el típico regalo.

Y una lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho cuando vi lo que era.

Hermoso

Era un estuche para violín, pero toda su cubierta estaba personalizada con notas de mis canciones favoritas, era toda una recopilación, entre Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi… por supuesto Vivaldi con Winter y Summer ocupaban sus más grandes espacios y muchísimos más.

―_Me costó un poco seleccionar ya que no soy muy bueno en eso de la música clásica, pero traté de recordar todo lo que me decías_

―_Gracias Jacob es hermoso, fantástico, increíble_

―_Ábrelo―_ me urgió

Todo lo de afuera era negro y las notas partituras estaban impresas en blanco, elegante era un buena palabra, y por dentro estaba de negro con una tela que parecía terciopelo y en la parte de la tapa tenia grabada con una hermosa caligrafía una frase que yo amaba y que tenía en algún lugar de mi cuarto.

_**"La música es una manifestación superior a toda sabiduría de la filosofía"**_

_**Ludwing Van Beethoven**_

―_Te quiero escuchar tocar toda mi vida, es hermoso verte con un violín y hacer esa música… parece magia._

―_No tengo palabras Jacob… Gracias_― me giré y lo abracé_― realmente me gustaría corresponderte pero no puedo, eres un gran hombre._

―_Te dije que disfrutaría el camino, aun cuando no sepa a donde vamos a parar_

―_Lo sé, pero a veces me siento injusta contigo_

―_Bueno, ya silencio, hoy no es día para ponernos tristes._

―_Lo sé―_ me reí― _mejor déjame darte algo ―_de mi abrigo saqué el estuche que había agarrado de mi bolsa. ―_No es tan magnífico como el tuyo, pero representa lo que siento_

―_Eso ya lo veremos… me refiero a lo magnifico_― cuando abrió el paquete se le quedo viendo detenidamente y luego leyó la inscripción― _Es perfecto_

― _¿tú crees?_

―_Si―_ agarró la esclava de plata entre sus dedos y acarició la inscripción

_**Gracias por existir en mi vida**_

―_Un poco cursi pero así lo siento_

―_Yo también, carajo… estoy enamorado de ti Bella, claro que es perfecta porque tú crees que es bueno que esté en tu vida, ahora sueno como un mariquita pero así lo siento._

―_Eres un mariquita_― me burlé

―_así me quieres_

―_Claro_― lo abracé

―_Creo que es hora de entrar Isabella_― mi cuerpo se tenso, siempre pasaba eso cuando de la nada aparecía

―_Hola Edward_― saludó Jacob

―_Hola_― lo miró un segundo, deteniéndose en sus manos en mi cintura― _Esme dijo que me estaban esperando―_ dijo señalando su celular― _y está haciendo mucho frio_

―_Sí, claro, entraré en un momento_― se me quedó viendo como esperando― _primero tengo que hablar con Jacob, y cuando termine entrare, pero si estás ahí parado nunca podre hablar con él._

Bufó y se metió a la casa mientras decía no se qué barbaridades.

Suspiré resignada, Edward nunca cambiará… Me despedí de Jacob y agradecí como chorrocientas mil veces más el que me haya regalado el estuche, no podía esperar para llegar a casa y poner a mí bebé en él

Entré a la casa y ya estaban por sentarse, todos elogiaron mi regalo, muy original repetían una y otra vez.

―_Ese chico te quiere_― dijo Lili en uno de esos momentos en los que todos se quedan callados de la nada

Pude escuchar a un grillo cantar en el silencio incomodo… ¿Por qué incomodo? Yo era libre.

―_Sí, lo hace y es un gran chico_

Dije orgullosa mientras nos acomodábamos para la cena, Alice me mostró un pulgar arriba junto a una sonrisa enorme. ¡Bien hecho!

Alice terminó a mi lado y enfrente de mí se sentó Edward, y todos los demás se acomodaron en sus asientos que ocupaban desde hace tantos años en el gran comedor de Esme.

Carlisle, John y mi padre dieron las gracias antes de comenzar la cena, todos agradecieron a sus esposas e hijos y el tenernos todos como amigos, Carlisle agradeció y pidió por la próxima llegada de su primer nieto, cosa que hizo que todos nos conmoviéramos.

La cena pasó entre chistes de Emmett con John y platicas, hablé con las chicas hasta por los codos. De repente Edward y yo nos mirábamos, yo estúpidamente me sonrojaba y el solo sonreía de lado…

Somos idiotas lo sé.

Después de la cena y de que ayudáramos a recoger las cosas, nos fuimos a la sala a platicar, algunos bailaban, me refiero a Esme y Carlisle que bailaban una bonita canción que sonaba desde su fabuloso reproductor. Estaba sentada platicando con Jasper cuando mi celular vibró, era un texto de Edward

_**Te espero en mi cuarto… No me malinterpretes, solo tengo un regalo para ti.**_

Me disculpé con Jasper y discretamente agarré la cajita que contenía el regalo de Edward. Con el corazón en mi garganta subí las escaleras. Hasta que llegué a su habitación y lo encontré poniendo algo de música, las luces estaban apagadas y él ni me miró.

Entré y me paré a lado de él

― _¿Puedes poner a Cold Play?_

Solo asintió

Fui a ver por la ventana, para ver el hermoso bosque que desde ahí se apreciaba y como estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve.

―_Feliz Navidad Isabella_― dijo poniendo enfrente de mí, asustándome, una cajita azul de terciopelo

La abrí y contenía una pulsera muy fina con una llave antigua colgada.

―_Es muy bonita Edward_― acaricie la pulsera ― _¿Por qué la llave?_

―_Significa todo eso que tu sabes de mí, pero que se que nunca usaras para lastimarme._

―_Nunca te lastimaría Edward, nunca_― dije viéndolo

―_Lo se_

―_Feliz Navidad Edward_― le dije dándole mi cajita― _Es algo que se que nunca vas a usar, pero no encontré nada más correcto, sentí que era lo indicado_

Abrió la caja y sacó el colgante con el relicario

Levantó una ceja y me miró interrogante

― _¿Raro verdad?_

―_Bastante_

―_Ábrelo_

―_**Mientras me tengas aquí nunca me iré―**_ leyó lo que yo había mandado grabar

―_Exacto_

―_Esa suena a una frase de despedida_

―_Edward, las cosas entre tú y yo están demasiado extrañas, nunca sabemos lo que pasara_

―_La foto_― dijo viendo detalladamente el otro lado del relicario― _No puedo creerlo ¿donde la conseguiste?_

―_La tenía Rosalie_

Era un miniatura de una foto que nos habíamos tomado cuando teníamos 15 estábamos parados en un lago, pero lo curioso de la foto es que no nos dimos cuenta, era tomada desde lejos, y solo se veía nuestra espalda, no nos tocábamos, ni nada, ese día solo estábamos platicando, viendo los dos hacia el lago. Pero me gustaba, dejaba ver esa complicidad que teníamos.

―_Gracias, me gustó demasiado._

―_Ese era el punto_

―_Bella, yo sé que no hemos hablado sobre lo que paso, pero quiero…_

―_No quiero hablar de eso_― dije desviando mi mirada

―_Es necesario_

―_No, no lo es, olvidémoslo_

―_Yo a veces lo recuerdo_

―_Solo dime algo ¿eso qué paso cambio algo en ti, respecto a lo que sientes por mi?_

―_No_

―_Entonces me das la razón de que no tiene caso hablar de eso, tú estabas ebrio yo estaba bebida y cansada y tuvimos relaciones… amigos con derechos, míralo de esa manera si eso te hace sentir mejor._

―_No se trata si me siento mejor, se trata de que tomé algo de ti que no debí_

―_Pero eso no va a cambiar, así que solo olvídalo_

―_Carajo_― me agarró de mis brazos antes de que me fuera― _no nos cuidamos_

―_No te preocupes, ya tuve mi periodo… Dios me libre de tener un hijo tuyo_

― _¿Ahora me odias?_

―_No te odio, solo no quiero hablar de eso_

― _¿Por qué?_

―_Porque fue una estupidez, me entregué a alguien que no me ama, porque según yo era lo que sentía, y no estuvo bien… un error tú lo dijiste_

― _¿Estas saliendo con Jacob?_

― _¿Porque siempre que hablamos de esto termina Jacob en nuestra conversación?_

―_Porque tal vez él era el indicado_

―_No tal vez, Jacob es el indicado, lástima que esté estúpidamente enamorada de ti y que no pueda cambiarlo._

― _¿Por qué nos hemos lastimado tanto?_ ―dijo con voz entrecortada

No contesté porque yo aun no encontraba la respuesta absoluta a esa pregunta. Era algo que estaba más allá de mi comprensión. Lo abracé fuerte y aspiré su aroma, quería recordar todo, sentía como si mi tiempo con Edward se me estaba agotando aunque yo sabía que no era cierto porque iríamos a la misma ciudad para la Universidad, aun así yo necesitaba un respiro.

Salí del cuarto antes de que algo mas pudiera lastimarnos, ni siquiera me despedí. Después de estar con su familia un rato más y entre todos darnos regalos me fui a mi casa… Mi bebé me estaba esperando para estrenar su estuche, era lo único bueno de hoy.

Año Nuevo pasó igual que Navidad, regalos, abrazos y apapachos… pero nada que realmente me confortaba. Había algo en mí que ya no estaba funcionando igual.

En Enero regresamos a la escuela y también Edward y yo empezamos a prepararnos para el concierto final por parte del conservatorio. Yo ya tenía mi canción, como era mí despedida del Conservatorio y para el siguiente año ya no estaríamos, tanto a mí como a Edward y a todos los chicos que ya nos graduábamos nos daban un solo.

Me moría por ver lo que él había preparado…

También en este mes llegaron nuestras cartas de aceptación. Llore de felicidad cuando la abrí junto a mis padres y vi que había sido aceptada en Cornell para estudiar Historia del Arte.

Al día siguiente en la escuela en el descanso los chicos estaban hablando sobre sus solicitudes, todos habíamos sido aceptados. Edward había sido aceptado para Medicina en Cornell.

Alice había sido aceptada para Psicología en Columbia, al igual que Emmett para Medicina y Jasper para Ingeniero Civil. Todos nos vamos a Nueva York.

― _¿Puedes creerlo Rose, lo logramos? ―_ le dije tomando la mano de mi rubia amiga por sobre la mesa ya que estaba muy callada

―_Rose… ¿bebé?_ ― le llamó Emmett cuando ella no contestó

―_Yo no fui aceptada_― se puso a llorar.

― _¿QUE?_ ― grité― _Eso es imposible_

―_No lo es… no fui aceptada en Cornell para estudiar contigo Bells_― sollozó

― _¿pero qué paso? ¿Qué explicación te dieron?_

―_Mi padre ha estado tratando todo el fin de semana de mover sus conexiones, pero hay cosas que por mas influencias que tengas no puedes lograr, necesitaría algún idiota dejar su lugar para yo poder entrar_

― _¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?_ ― le preguntó una angustiada Alice, últimamente a Alice la alteraban las cosas y estaba muy emocional, así que desde que Rose dijo que no iría a NY Alice no dejaba de llorar.

―_No―_ respondió Jasper― _De todos los alumnos que fueron aceptados, Rosalie es la que sigue, tendremos que esperar a que paguen sus inscripciones, y ver si hay alguien que a último momento no entrará, y automáticamente entraría Rosalie, mi padre ya se puso en contacto con la Universidad._

―_Esto es una mierda_― se levantó Rosalie enojada y yéndose fuera de la cafetería

Emmett solo se levantó y la siguió

―_No ha dejado de llorar desde ayer_― explicó Jasper _― realmente se siente muy mal._

Nosotros no volvimos a mencionar nada sobre las Universidades, no teníamos porque restregarle a Rosalie en la cara su problema. Aunque todavía teníamos que ver qué pasaba, porque ya teníamos el lugar donde viviríamos en NY. A pesar de que nos podíamos quedar en las Universidades, habíamos decidido rentar todos juntos en un lugar que fuera de buena ubicación para todos.

Pero eso lo veríamos después…

Peter tuvo una recaída a finales de Enero, pero afortunadamente lo pudieron atender a tiempo y aunque estuvo en estado crítico, mi niño seguía con nosotros. Ese día fue un desastre, yo había quedado de hablarle a Edward en la noche para ver si íbamos al cine al día siguiente, estábamos tratando de recuperar nuestra amistad, pero me había quedado toda la noche con Peter en el hospital. Mis papas había respetado mi decisión de no decirle a ninguno de mis amigos donde me encontraba, ya que era algo que yo no quería compartir, era de esas cosas que solo hacía con los chicos de la Push y así se sentía correcto.

Pero fue uno de esos días en lo que todo te pasa, mi celular se quedó sin pila, Edward fue a buscarme a mi casa, mis papas solo le dijeron que andaba con Jacob y para sorpresa mía, Edward se quedó dormido en mi sala esperándome, tuvimos una gran discusión en la mañana cuando llegué con Jacob vestida como una payasa otra vez (una payasa en sus peores tiempos, ya que había pasado la noche en vela)… Edward y yo nunca llegábamos a ningún lado.

Jacob discutió con Edward por su forma de hablarme, Edward le dijo que no se metiera, se armó el relajo, mi madre tuvo que pedirle a los dos que se fueran.

Edward estuvo comportándose como un idiota después de eso, casi no me hablaba o me ignoraba.

―_! Madura Cullen! ―_ Le grité un día en el pasillo de la escuela después de que me ignorara.

San Valentín se acercaba peor que un tiburón en mar abierto. Odiaba San Valentín, porque significaba que vería el perfecto amor de Idiota Edward y Tanya y vería lo que se suponía debía ser mío y no era.

El último fin de semana de Enero fui a casa de los Cullen, necesitaba practicar un poco y Esme tocaba el Chelo así que ella sabía de lo que hablaba yo con mi violín.

Estábamos practicando en la sala cuando escuchamos un coche llegar.

―_Es Edward―_ susurró Esme― _que raro me dijo que pasaría la tarde fuera y apenas son las 4_

Nos levantamos para encontrarlo en la puerta, venía muy enojado y un golpe en su ojo

― _¡Edward! ―_ gritó su mamá

―_No pasa nada mamá_

― _¿Cómo que no?_ ― se acercó a él pero él ya había empezado su marcha hacia su cuarto.

―_Déjame ir―_ le dije siguiéndolo

―_Edward―_ le hablé y él seguía caminando

―_Déjame Bella_

―_Solo quiero saber si estás bien_― seguimos hasta que llegamos al segundo piso… Yo solo quería saber si estaba bien ¿y si tenía más golpes?

―_Estoy bien… Déjame en paz―_ siguió subiendo escaleras, yo me tropecé en las escaleras pero aun así me levanté rápido y seguí subiendo. Necesitaba alcanzarlo, tocarlo y quedarme segura de que estaba bien

―_Solo quiero verte… Detente―_ le pedí pero me ignoró

Llegamos hasta el tercer piso y se detuvo, haciendo que chocara con su espalda.

―_Solo déjame en paz―_ gruñó

―_Edward… solo me preocupo por ti… eres mi amigo independientemente de todo_

― _¡Por favor! Tú no me ves como tu amigo deja de decir…_

―_No lo digas idiota, todavía que vengo aquí a hablar contigo_

―_Pues entonces vete_― se volteó para mirarme y se veía muy enojado― ¿_Quién te pidió que vinieras? ¿Quién te dijo que me quisieras? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?_

Uno… Dos… Tres… fragmentos más de la esfera de cristal donde nos tenía se cayeron.

―_Nadie, fui una estúpida, lo sé, tú no vales la pena pero ¿Qué carajos hago?_ ― dije esto muy enojada mientras balanceaba mi violín cerca de él reclamándole en la mano izquierda traía mi Arco*

Edward dio un manotazo para quitar de enfrente mi violín, pero no sé realmente que pasó, su mano fue demasiado fuerte que hizo a mi violín resbalarse de mis manos. El violín voló por enfrente de mí antes de empezar su descenso.

Juro que lo vi en cámara lenta… como empezaba a volar mi bebé.

Traté de alcanzarlo pero no pude, mis manos solo lo rozaron por las cuerdas y una hizo una ligera herida en mi mano, como la de una hoja de papel.

Me empiné en el barandal de la escalera y Edward agarró mi cintura… El violín cayó pegó con el barandal de vidrio del segundo piso y siguió cayendo. Las escaleras de ellos eran como esas de película de edificio multi departamental, que te asomas por el barandal y puedes ver hacia el primer piso como si fuera un espiral.

Lo escuché golpear el piso, lo vi como se quebró la parte superior.

Me solté de los brazos de Edward y corrí escaleras abajo, me caí en algún momento y resbalé por 4 escalones pero ni eso me detuvo, me puse de pie otra vez y seguí corriendo.

Me arrodillé frente a él… Oh Dios Mío…. Me va a dar algo… Sentí que empecé a hiperventilar.

―_Edward… ¿dime que no hiciste esto?_ ― preguntó Esme que solo veía sus pies a lado de mi

―_Fue un accidente mamá_― se puso de cuclillas a un lado mío― _Bella por favor mírame… lo siento… fue un accidente_

―_Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien…― susurré _no quitando la vista de ahí.

Carajo mi corazón estaba doliendo, había tenido a mi bebé desde hace muchos años, era algo tan importante para mí.

¡Está roto… no volveré a tocar…!

Me paré corriendo y fui por mi celular a la sala.

―_Hola Hermosa_

― _¿Estás en tu casa?_ ― dije rápidamente después de que me contestara

―_Sí, ¿Qué sucede Bella? _

―_Mi violín se rompió, ayúdame_― supliqué

― _¿Cómo que se rompió?_ ― preguntó alterado

―_Voy para tu casa―_ Colgué

Agarré el estuche que Jacob me había dado y corrí con mi Violín otra vez, se que puede ser estúpido que me ponga tan mal por un violín pero era mío, era como una extremidad mía, era mi más fiel compañero… era como si yo le rompiera su piano a Edward.

―_Bella…―_ Edward me trataba de hablar pero yo solo quería gritar― _Lo siento mucho, estaba alterado…_

Guardé mi triste Violín en su estuche para irme

― _¡¿Y qué te costaba detenerte?_ ― Las lagrimas mancharon mis mejillas

―_No llores pequeña, yo lo arreglare―_ trató de tocar mi estuche

―_¡Vete al carajo Edward! _

Salí corriendo, estaba a punto de golpear a Edward

¿En quién me había convertido?

Jacob me dijo que no podía hacer nada… realmente no sé porque corrí con él, ya que él no era especialista en estas cosas, obviamente sabia arreglar cosas pero no violines y sobre todo yo sabía que ya no sonaría igual.

No le hablé a Edward en un par de días, estaba demasiado enojada, después como que me calmé…

*Carajo, el amor me hace estúpida*

Esme y Carlisle me dijeron que ellos se encargarían de reponer por un nuevo a mi maltratado violín.

Edward no dejó de pedirme disculpas, hasta que me hartó y le dije que estaba bien y que lo dejáramos pasar, Jacob lo quiso golpear pero lo convencí de que eso solo lo haría quedar mal ante mí.

El primer fin de semana de Febrero fui sola a Port Ángeles porque iba a ver las tiendas de música para ver si podía conseguir un nuevo violín mientras tanto y también para buscar unos regalos de San Valentín para los chicos.

En la tienda de música escogí un violín lo más parecido al mío. Cuando lo iba a pagar con mi tarjeta de crédito me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi cartera. Con la vergüenza salí de la tienda y me regresé a mi coche para buscar mi cartera, después de buscar por diez minutos recordé que la había dejado en mi mesita de noche.

¡Maldita Sea!

Iba a regresar a mi casa cuando mi coche no quiso prender.

_*¿Algo más que quiera pasar hoy?*_

Por alguna estúpida razón le llamé a Edward, digamos que estábamos tratando de llevarnos mejor así que era normal que le llamara a mi mejor amigo.

― _¿Hola?_

―_Hey Edward_

― _¿Qué paso Bella?_ ― dijo un poco serio

―_Es que… tengo un problema y realmente necesito tu ayuda_

― _¿Muy urgente?_

―_Algo, mi coche no arranca y estoy fuera de mi casa_― mi celular empezó a sonar

*Noooooooooooooooooo*

Mi saldo se agotaba

*¿Algo mas hoy?

Miré al cielo enojada

―_Emm.. Esto… Estoy en mi casa Bella, no me siento muy bien, deberías marcarle a Jacob_

―_Es que Edward…_― y se corto la llamada

*puta madre*

No tengo dinero, no tengo saldo, no tengo coche

Cerré mi coche y decidí caminar ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Mi mamá y las demás señoras hoy no estaban en Port así que la tienda de ellas estaba cerrada. No me salía otra llamada y estúpidamente gasté la última en Edward.

El cielo era nublado y lo único que podía hacer era caminar… Carajo de por si el viaje desde Forks hasta acá me llevaba una hora… Caminando llegaría al anochecer.

Empecé a caminar por las calles hacía la salida del pueblo, rogando por encontrarme a alguien que conociera y me ayudara. Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada pero yo no sabía de mecánica y normalmente la gente no va prestando dinero a los desconocidos.

Estaba caminando por la 5ta y la Avenida Lincoln cuando lo vi.

Edward estaba parado con Tanya afuera de un escaparate.

Reían y él la agarraba por la cintura para besarla.

_*¿No que en tu casa?*_

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer…

Ella sonrió dulcemente y acarició su cabello detrás de su oreja. Reía tontamente y él la apretaba como queriendo hacerse uno con ella… No de la misma manera conmigo

La veía dulcemente, besaba su mejilla y la cuidaba de la lluvia arrinconándola contra la pared mientras reían y reían como dos enamorados de película.

El acarició su cara, besó sus parpados antes de besarla dulcemente, no de la manera en que me besó a mi ¡NO! A ella la besaba con amor y ahí explotó

La esfera reventó y yo lo vi todo

Fue como un flash por todos estos últimos meses…

Lo veía y quería creer todos los días que él en el fondo sentía algo por mí, pero no era cierto. Sus palabras eran las que tenían la verdad, él me dijo mil veces que no me quería pero yo nunca le quise hacer caso. Me vi a mi misma arreglando mi cabello cada vez que lo iba a ver, seleccionando mi ropa para verme mejor, maquillándome… No importaba lo que hiciera él no me veía… él no me vería.

Sentí el nudo en mi garganta y las ganas de vomitar… Cuando la maldita verdad llega cruda y concisa a tu vida duele hasta la madre.

_¡EL NO ME QUIERE!_

_¡EL NO ME AMA!_

_El la ama…_

La esfera de cristal donde nos había puesto a Edward y a mí se reventaba y se escuchaban los últimos cristales aplastarse. Me quise proteger y me encerré con él en mi mundo. Quise creer que él me amaría simplemente porque egocéntricamente pensé que yo era perfecta para él, pero las malditas medias naranjas no existen. Lo encerré conmigo en la esfera para que nada lo dañara, porque no quería perder eso que teníamos, porque tenía fe, porque lo amaba, porque dejé de amarme a mí por amarlo a él y cuando menos me di cuenta él nunca estuvo dentro de ella conmigo.

Era como tener un Edward de cartón, era su imagen, su cara, pero no se movía, no había nada en ese perfecto y estúpido mundo que yo había creado y entonces lo vi… entonces me di cuenta de que él nunca había estado en ese mundo conmigo, el me había tratado de decir por todos los medios que despertara y madurara y lo dejara libre y por primera vez lo veía.

Internamente le pedí disculpas aunque sabía que no me escuchaba. El ya se marchaba caminando alegremente con Tanya mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

Mis pasos se hicieron más rápidos hacia la salida de Port Ángeles, quería llegar rápido a casa aunque eso me llevaría mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de llorar.

Nunca lo tendré

El no me ama

¿Por qué nunca lo quise ver?

Ya empezaba a ver los pinos de la carretera cuando un carro se orilló conmigo

―_Hola―_ me saludó ella tímidamente― _Se que lo más seguro es que me rechaces la oferta pero voy para Forks ¿quieres que te lleve?_

―_No_

―_Mira Bella, sé que no somos amigas, pero estas llorando, está lloviendo y Forks queda muy lejos._

Pensé mis posibilidades, en este momento tenía ideas suicidas y no quería pensar en muchas cosas, mientras más rápido llegara a casa mejor… aunque tuviera que ir con ella.

Me subí a su coche y era calientito, un coche nuevo y me valió ensuciarlo.

Arrancó por la carretera mientras un disco de R&B sonaba en su estéreo. Reconocí la canción, era la favorita de Jasper.

Mi lengua picaba por preguntar, me sentía de la patada, mi corazón nunca había dolido tanto, pero sentía que tenía que hablar con ella.

― _¿Aun lo amas? _― pregunté directamente

Me miró un momento, cuando vio que mi preguntaba iba en serio, asintió tímidamente

―_El tenia una novia que lo amaba_― dije como reclamándole

―_Y no creas que en algún momento yo lo olvide, pero lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que cualquier cosa._

― _¿Pero tú moral?_

―_Bella―_ María rio tristemente―_ ¿Qué es la moral? ¿Lo que nosotros pensamos que está bien o mal? Pues déjame decirte que eso causa problemas, porque yo haría todo otra vez con tal de tenerlo un minuto más en mis brazos_.

― _¿Pero sabias que él no te amaba al cien por ciento?_

―_Siempre lo supe, la mayor parte de su mente siempre la ocupaba Alice, ella es su muñequita de porcelana y yo era la que estaba ahí para amarlo por el simple y sencillo placer de hacerlo_

― _¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo le haces para llevar lo de Alice? _― _Por extraño que parezca por un momento María me caía bien._

―_No lo llevo, solo estoy rogando porque acaben las clases y me largue de aquí, yo no puedo con la familia feliz… Todavía amo a Jasper pero creo que me estoy amando un poco a mí misma._

― _¿Lo olvidaras?_

―_Lo dudo, lo amo demasiado, pero hay veces en las que debes de saber perder, me costó mucho darme cuenta de esto, no sabes cuantas veces le rogué a Jasper que volviera conmigo pero nada lo hizo cambiar de opinión… Jasper fue mi primer hombre tal vez por eso este tan endiosada con él _

― _¿Entonces renuncias a Él?_

―_Si Bella, él no va a volver conmigo, porque yo no soy lo que el busca o quiere… puedo calentar su cama, puedo besarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, puedo compartir con el horas de películas y platicas interminables, pero aun así… nunca lograre llegar a ese lugar en el que Alice ha estado y estará toda su vida―_suspiró mientras manejaba― _a pesar de lo que tus amigos piensen de mí, yo solo deseo que su bebe nazca con bien… Amo a Jasper siempre le deseare lo mejor._

―_Te entiendo completamente_

Ya no hablé más y me dediqué a ver por la ventana.

Una idea se cruzó por mi mente, Jacob hablando conmigo sobre algo importante.

¿Podía hacerlo?

_*TU PUEDES HACERLO TODO*_

Que difícil era tomar estas decisiones, que difícil era madurar y crecer pero María había dicho dos cosas importantes, la primera aprender a perder y la segunda amarme más.

Una opresión en mi pecho hizo que me doliera demasiado pero eso solo indicaba una cosa

Era hora de madurar… de crecer y tomar decisiones correctas.

Peter me había enseñado cosas maravillosas entre ellas mi espíritu de servicio.

Jacob me había ayudado a salir adelante

Así que sabía que esto era lo correcto.

Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero eran lagrimas de tristeza absoluta de saber que le dejaría ahí…

_**Perdóname amor…**_

― _¿te dejo en tu casa?_

―_No, ¿podrías dejarme en otro lado?_ ―asintió

Cuando le dije a donde quería ir solo me vio raro pero no dijo nada.

Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas al volante, no quería toparse con él

*así me veo yo… igual a ella*

―_Gracias María y gracias por hablar de eso_

―_No quiero que pienses que soy una perra, solo me enamoré y tomé decisiones equivocadas_

―_Lo sé―_ asentí y bajé rápido del carro.

Corrí al porche y toqué tres veces hasta que escuché su cálida voz al otro lado.

Lili abrió la puerta de su casa viéndome confundida. Atrás de ella estaba John como que solo iba pasando por ahí cuando toqué

― _¿Bella, que haces aquí? _

―_Necesito hablar con ustedes, necesito contarles algo…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ESTARA SERA UNA NOTA DE AUTOR LARGA:<br>_**

**_Hola chicas! muchas pero muchas gracias por todooos su reviews! realmente se los agradezco.. pero me fue imposible contestarlos.. ando muy cansada, tengo mucho trabajo de la U... y en tres semanas termino la carrera... siii habemos LIC :) ... asi que todo el dia me la paso corriendo... he tratado de llevar la historia rapido pero con este capitulo si me pase de tiempo... Era subir el capitulo o contestar reviews... y son la 1:43 am y yo sigo aqui y mañana tengo que ir tempranisimo a lo de mi Servicio Social... Solo espero que me dejen un review y se los contestare el siguiente :) Gracias por todas sus palabras de aliento...Algunas me dijeron que era un buen gesto que contestara los reviews... es como un agradecimiento por pasar por la historia :) pero el proximo palabra de girl scout twilight que los contestare toditos! si es que me dejan XD_**

**_Ahora.. que les parecio? Ahhh lo siento tanto por aquellas que yo se fielmente que lloraran... aparte de la escuela tarde porque este capitulo es jodidamente dficil para mi... Si supieran cuanto llore al escribirlo, pero era lo correcto... queria que se viera eso... que ella le perdono todo.. hasta que rompiera a su bebe pero no puede soportar el darse cuenta de que no la ama ni la amara (por el momento)_**

**_Algunas me piden que haga sufrir a Edward y deje de hacer sufrir a Bella... :) lo hare se los prometo... les juro que Edward sentira todo en algun momento... Existe el Karma en esta vida y tambien en fanfiction XD ... _**

**_Quieren que les de una recomendacion: Compren una cajita de Kleneex para el siguiente... Ya lo estoy escribiendo y si les puedo asegurar que es muy llegador_**

**_*BARCO: Les decimos asi cuando los papas son mas consentidores de lo normal y que a veces dejan que sus hijos hagan su santa voluntad_**

**_*ARCO: Es la varita esa con la que tocan el violin.. (lo busque porque no sabia XD... Santisimo Google)_**

**_La cantidad de capitulos de la historia: Tengo pensado y de acuerdo a lo que pasara (que obviamente ya se... hasta se como acaba el fic) son 15.. uno mas o uno menos pero ese es el aproximado._**

**_Me gustaria pedirles dos cosas... si es que van a dejar review y ya me tienes en facebook dejame tu nombre de cuenta... quisiera saber quienes son las que me leen porque quise hacer una nota y resulta que no me se el nombre de todas ¬¬... Y la segunda cosa.. es que el summary de la historia no me gusta... se aceptan sugerencias y tal vez ayudarme a formar uno mejor :) _**

**_Bueno esto ya esta muy largo y yooo muero de sueño..._**

**_Le mando un beso grande grande y realmente espero que me lo regreses XD nunca condicionare un capitulo a una cierta cantidad de reviews pero confieso que si es un gran aliciente ( no se si esto se escriba asi XD) Bueno... dejenme saber sus teorias prometo contestarlas :) y discutirlas ... saben que siempre les doy debate.  
><em>**

**_Ciao ciao... _**

**_Ya me voy con RobMorfeo como diria Mariel :) _**

**_Lo que no me mata... me fortalece... _**

**_Zo*  
><em>**


	9. 8 Hacer lo correcto

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir

**Capitulo dedicado a mis betas que las adoro. Porque somos unas chillonas pero son las mejores. Y son unas mujeres con espíritu de Artemisa**

Gracias a Ruby por ayudarme en este capítulo. Gracias Maggs por darle tu visto bueno.

Gracias** AnitaKarina1983** por todo!

Gracias a todas esas chicas que se han animado para leer la historia aunque no este completa y que aunque saben que en algunos caps las hare llorar, me conocen y confían en mi. No hay nada como que me acompañen mientras la escribo.

**HAY UNA ENTRADA DEL BLOG, ESTARÍA BIEN QUE LA VIERAN MIENTRAS LEEN ESTE CAP, TIENE VIDEOS Y FOTOS TODO REFERENTE A ESTE**. Tambien a todas las chicas que dejaron comentarios y no tienen cuenta. Ahí se los conteste. Lo prometido es deuda, conteste todo!

El nombre del cap viene de la canción: Get it right – Lea Michele

* * *

><p><strong><em>Odio presentarme<em>**  
><strong><em>cuando menos se me espera<em>**  
><strong><em>sin que me inviten, pero<em>**  
><strong><em>no pude mantenerme alejada<em>**  
><strong><em>no pude oponerme, esperaba<em>**  
><strong><em>que verías mi cara<em>**  
><strong><em>y que te acordarías de que<em>**  
><strong><em>para mí, no se ha terminado<em>**

**_No importa, encontraré_**  
><strong><em>alguien como tú, no deseo<em>**  
><strong><em>nada más que lo mejor<em>**  
><strong><em>para ti también<em>**  
><strong><em>no me olvides, te lo ruego<em>**  
><strong><em>te recuerdo decir que<em>**  
><strong><em>a veces el amor perdura<em>**  
><strong><em>pero otras en cambio duele, sí<em>**  
><strong><em>Sabías cómo el tiempo<em>**  
><strong><em>pasa volando, sólo ayer<em>**  
><strong><em>fue la mejor época de nuestra vida<em>**  
><strong><em>Nacimos y crecimos<em>**  
><strong><em>con la calima de verano<em>**  
><strong><em>Vinculados por la sorpresa<em>**  
><strong><em>de nuestros días de gloria<em>**

**_Someone like you – Adele_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8: HACER LO CORRECTO<strong>

**EPOV**

Me moví sobre mi asiento otra vez, algo llevaba días teniéndome incomodo, como algo que yo veía pero a la vez no lo podía percibir y eso me frustraba.

Sabía que era algo directamente con Bella, porque esa sensación solo la tenía cuando la miraba. Algo no estaba bien. Tal vez solo seguía enojada por romper su violín. Fue una gran estupidez de mi parte yo solo estaba muy enojado porque me había peleado a golpes con el idiota ex de Tanya. Y Tanya es mía y nadie tiene derecho a intentar conquistarla.

Hace dos semanas había sido San Valentín, me la pasé con mi novia, le compré un Winnie Pooh gigante, flores, chocolates, quería darle la maldita Luna pero no la alcanzaba.

A Bella la fui a ver ese día temprano… Éramos amigos, los amigos hacemos eso, vernos en San Valentín. Cuando llegué en el comedor de su casa había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, ella me dijo que se las había mandado Jacob… De alguna manera me consolaba e irritaba Jacob. Me consolaba que alguien la amara del modo que yo no podía, pero no estaba muy contento con que esa persona fuera Jacob, él y sus amigos no tenían el mejor expediente, pero yo debía respetar sus decisiones, sus salidas misteriosas, hasta ese viaje que había hecho con él la semana pasada. No quiso decirle a ninguno de nosotros que somos sus amigos de años a donde había ido. Solo supe que un viernes temprano agarró una mochila y se fue con toda la bandita de la Push.

Obviamente Renee y Charlie estaban de acuerdo con Jacob ya que siempre que me lo llegaba a topar en casa de Bella, él parecía muy cómodo platicando con Charlie en la sala sobre un juego y en otra ocasión lo encontré cocinando con Bella mientras Renee les daba indicaciones.

El sonido de la campana sonó sacándome de mi trance. Me tardé en guardar mis cosas. Tanya estaba sentada al lado de mí como era costumbre desde que Bella le cedió su puesto. En lo que esperaba a mi novia vi a Bella pasar sujetando sus libros, ella ya no le ponía atención a nadie.

Quería hablar con ella, últimamente si yo no la buscaba ella ya no me buscaba. Solo quería a mi amiga de regreso.

A la salida Tanya se fue con Irina una de sus mejores amigas para una tarde de chicas. Cuando despedí a Tanya y la vi partir, vi por el rabillo del ojo a Bella dirigirse a su carro. Caminé rápidamente hacía ella.

―_Hey_― le sujeté el brazo antes de llegar a su carro.

Ella se giro calmadamente y me dio una sonrisa

―_Hey―_ me miró

― _¿Cómo estás?_

―_Bien ¿y tú? ―_ ¿desde cuándo usábamos ese raro comportamiento de platica monótona?

―_También bien_

―_Me da gusto_― Me sentía hablando con una extraña

― _¿Qué sucede Bella? Quiero decir… Yo se que tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos meses pero me da miedo_

― _¿Qué te da miedo?_

―_Esta situación en la que estamos… en la que estas. Puedes hablar conmigo, aquí estoy para ti, soy tu mejor amigo_

―_Estoy bien Edward, ha de ser cansancio_

Una brisa de aire nos llegó y alborotó sus cabellos haciendo que algunos cayeran sobre su cara, levanté mi mano para tocarla, para acomodar esos mechones en su lugar pero ella se retiró un poco

―_Yo puedo sola_

Cualquiera diría que teníamos una conversación común y corriente pero algo en su calma me inquietaba, algo no estaba bien.

Me miró durante un momento y vi que ese brillo que ella tenía para mí ya no estaba, algo estaba cambiando en ella, ya no sonreía como antes, ella ya no me miraba y si se sonrojaba ya no era tan fuerte ni con su timidez solo parecía algo mecánico.

Bella se estaba apagando frente a mí y me daba miedo averiguar que yo era el culpable de eso.

― _¿Qué pasa Bella?_ ― pregunté exasperado― _Habla conmigo, lo que sea que te pase yo te puedo ayudar… ¿alguien te hizo daño?_

Ella negó

― _¿Segura? Porque te juro que si algún idiota te hizo algo los chicos y yo nos encargaremos de él_

―_Todo está bien ahora Edward_― dijo suavemente

― _¿A qué te refieres?_

―_Yo no podía con la familia feliz―_ ahora no entendía de que hablaba

― _¿De qué familia hablas?_

―_No me hagas caso… Estoy bien Edward, estoy tranquila y en paz conmigo y es hora de irme_

― _¿IRTE? ¿A dónde? _

―_A mi casa Edward, tengo hambre y frio y parece que lloverá―_ dijo viendo al cielo― _Nos vemos mañana o en la tarde_―_ se dio la vuelta y se metió a su coche._

La vi irse, su mirada no era triste pero aun así era apagada, era algo muy difícil de explicar y me daba miedo

¿Tanto te lastimé Bella?

El tiempo siguió pasando y parecía como si cada día Bella se fuera yendo, ella ya no estaba con nosotros, siempre estaba ocupada, dormida, fuera de casa o simplemente no se sentía bien para ir a la casa.

Era un sábado de Abril cuando estábamos los chicos y yo en la sala de la casa viendo películas. Acabábamos de ver "Diario de una Pasión", petición de Emmett y Rosalie y ahora veríamos "El efecto mariposa" petición de Alice, aunque era una película que ya había visto varias veces, a mi hermana con sus 8 meses de embarazo no le podía negar nada, y si ella quería ver El efecto mariposa 1000 veces, aunque siempre terminara llorando, veríamos la película 1000 veces.

A veces creía que se veía reflejada en la película. Tal vez ella creía que por más amor que Jasper y ella se tuvieran no podrían terminar juntos.

Me levanté para agarrar más palomitas cuando mi mamá salió del estudio con un semblante serio. Iba a abrir la puerta, inteligentemente lo deduje porque acababa de sonar el timbre. Me sorprendió mucho ver entrar a los Swan y los Hale, miré a mis amigos que también veían confundidos.

Solos nos dijeron un simple hola antes de entrar al estudio. Mi mamá se quedó en el vestíbulo hablando por celular.

― _¿Pasó algo?_ ― le pregunté a Jasper

―_No, no sé que hacen mis papas aquí_

Iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y mi mamá colgó el celular. Fue a abrir la puerta y la escuché hablar con alguien. Me sorprendió mucho que Bella entrara a la casa, mi mamá le abrazaba por los hombros y hablaban muy bajito.

Ella nos vio y sonrió, pero se metió directo al estudio.

Todos nos miramos entre confundidos e impactados, porque era claro que si ellos estaban aquí es porque había un problema grande con Bella.

―_No queremos interrupciones―_ nos sentencio mi mamá seriamente

― _¿Está bien Bella? ―_ preguntó Alice

―_Si―_ y se dio la vuelta entrando también al estudio

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

Después de un par de horas Bella salió del cuarto y ni siquiera se detuvo, nosotros todavía veíamos la película y la vimos pasar directo a la salida y después escuchamos el acelerar de su coche. Le marqué a su celular pero nunca contestó

Nuestros padres no salieron hasta una hora después y no se veían muy contentos, pero lo que sea que haya pasado no dijeron una sola palabra.

Algo estaba pasando y el sentimiento en mi pecho me decía que no sería algo bueno.

**BPOV**

Me asomé sobre la cama y vi a la persona más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida.

La pequeña cosita sonrojada y quietecita estaba en los brazos de Alice, era una bebé muy hermosa.

―_Hola pequeña Jaslice_― la saludé quedamente

― _¿Verdad que es hermosa?_ ― me dijo Alice embobada con su hija

―_Si Alice, es muy hermosa… Felicidades_― la miré primero a ella y luego a Jasper que estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de ella viendo endiosado a su hija

―_Gracias_― susurraron

Todos estábamos en el hospital acompañando a los primerizos padres. Los adultos estaban que no cabían de felicidad, ahora todo parecía estar bien, ya nadie estaba enojado con nadie. Edward y Emmett estaban peleando de quien sería su tío consentido mientras que Rosalie y yo habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que nos dividiríamos el puesto de tía consentida.

En algún momento de la tarde me dejaron cargar a la bebé, en mi vida había sentido algo tan maravilloso como esto, Jaslice como "creativamente" se les había ocurrido era un ángel, una pequeña cosita que nos tenía a todos en sus manos… Aunque el nombre no me gustaba, le pudieron haber puesto Gema, Louisa, Elisa, Michelle o 20 mil nombres más, pero ellos se decidieron por juntar sus nombres y listo… omití mis comentarios respecto a eso.

Edward se paró a lado de mí viendo a la niña, estábamos solo los chicos en el cuarto, nuestros padres habían ido a comer.

―_Hace tanto que no te veía sonreír así Bella_― lo miré un momento y después regresé mi vista al bebé

_*Por favor ahora no… no quiero pensar en nada de eso, solo quiero estar con mi angelito*_

―_Si Bella―_ intervino Rose― _últimamente andas muy extraña ¿estás bien?_

―_Estoy bien―_ murmuré

Me senté con la niña en la mecedora, Jaslice era tan frágil, tan linda, tan libre…

_*Te prometo que trataré de que me recuerdes* _

Besé su manita reafirmando mi promesa

―_Si estás bien entonces ¿Por qué estas llorando?_ ― me preguntó Alice

Limpie una pequeña lágrima sobre mi mejilla.

Los mire a todos, ellos esperaban una respuesta, una respuesta que yo no les podía dar, era algo que simplemente no podía manejar. ¿Cómo les explicaba lo que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo decía a Edward?

Simplemente no podía.

―_Estamos aquí Bella―_ me llamó Jasper― _nos tienes algo preocupados, Edward tiene razón, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sonríes, que no eres alegre, algunas veces siento unas ganas inmensas de abrazarte y quitar esa tristeza en ti… Pero ya tampoco hablas con nosotros _

_*Abrázame Jasper… abrázame ahora que estoy aquí*_

Me puse de pie y agarré mis cosas para irme

―_Estoy bien, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy bien, que las cosas están bien, no quiero que piensen que me voy a suicidar o algo así, solo… estoy pasando por un proceso_

― _¿Un proceso de qué?_ ― preguntó Emmett― _Tal vez te podamos ayudar_

―_No pueden_― sonreí― _estoy tratando de madurar, hay ocasiones, y Jasper y Alice me darán la razón, en la que la vida te fuerza a madurar_

―_Bella… habla con nosotros, conmigo―_ Edward me habló desde el otro extremo de la habitación―_ quiero ayudar… te extraño_

―_Confía en mi Edward, veras que muy pronto no verán más esta carita triste y todo estará bien_

Todos me veían como si no entendieran de que hablaba y tampoco quería que me entendieran, ahora iba por mi cuenta, era mi momento de ser egoísta, quiero ser egoísta conmigo misma, una debe de pensar bien con quien se va a compartir. Porque cuando uno decide compartirse a sí misma con otra persona es una carta abierta para que te puedan tocar el alma y a eso no cualquiera puede tener acceso o mejor dicho no debe.

La única persona con la que yo estaba dispuesta a compartirme era Jaslice y ella todavía no me pedía nada… Así que nos encontrábamos en un punto muerto.

Los chicos nunca volvieron a sacar ese tema y yo lo agradecí infinitamente, no podía tocar ese tema otra vez sin contarles la verdad…

Una semana antes de nuestra presentación en el Conservatorio de Música, estaba ensayando con Esme en su habitación, ahora tenía un nuevo violín, no era mi bebé pero me servía para mi presentación, faltaría mucho para que encontrara otro que me llegara al alma como el

Tocaba el Allegro Non Molto de mi pieza cuando entró Carlisle a la habitación.

Iba cargando una caja muy elegante, sonrió en complicidad con Esme y yo bajé mi violín para prestarles atención porque claramente Carlisle iba a decirme algo por su manera de sonreír

―_Por fin llegó_― exclamó Esme

―_Sabías que tardaría, estaba en conservación_

―_Bella, hija_― me llamó Esme alargando su mano para que fuera a su lado― _tenemos un regalo para ti_

― _¿Un regalo?_ ― tomé su mano―_ no sé que sea, pero no debieron molestarse_

―_Sí, es una deuda que teníamos, aunque digamos que te quise dar algo mejor, algo que se que alguien como tú que ama la música y el violín lo podrían apreciar_

―_Y no aceptamos un NO como respuesta_― me dijo Carlisle

Dejaron el estuche en la cama y me indicaron que lo abriera

Abrí cuidadosamente los broches que lo sellaba y cuando levante la tapa quite las telas de seda que lo cubrían

― _¡Oh Dios Mío!_

―_Sí, esa es una buena expresión_― se rio Esme― _¿Te gusta?_

―_Pero realmente es… no puede ser_

Me daba miedo tocarlo

―_No puedo aceptarlo_― susurré no quitando mi vista de su hermosura

―_Dije que no acepto NO_

―_Edward rompió tu violín, yo te puedo dar el violín más caro del mundo y aun así se que no será lo mismo_

―_Si lo sé… pero Esme me estás dando un Stradivarius_

― _¿Y que tiene? Yo se que tu lo podrás apreciar_

―_Esperen un momento… este es… ¿Lady Blunt?_

Asintieron riéndose de mi expresión

―_Pero… pero… fue vendido hace un par de meses en una subasta a un desconocido pagaron millones por el_

―_Shh_― Esme agarró mi boca y la cerró entro sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio dejándome como un pato―_ Un regalo es un regalo y el precio no se dice_

―_Esme―_ dije entre sus dedos

―_Nada señorita, lo mandé traer de Japón y usted lo va a aceptar_

―_Es que… es hermoso―_ dije contemplando la belleza del instrumento

Este violín era legendario, conocido como La Mona Lisa de la música y ahora era mío.

―_Lo que tú estás haciendo, es el acto de amor mas desinteresado del mundo y estás sufriendo Bella, todos lo vemos, solo que no todos saben por qué es, pero yo sí, déjame darte algo que por lo menos te alegre en uno de tus días más especiales._

―_Lo hago porque quiero Esme, pienso que es lo correcto, es necesario para mí_

―_Lo haces por mi hijo y por ti, y Bella solo ahora nos damos cuenta de cuánto lo amas y nosotros te amamos por eso_

―_La cantidad de dinero_― continuó Carlisle la charla de Esme_― que nosotros hayamos pagado no se compara en nada con todo eso que tu enfrentaras allá afuera, prometimos guardar el secreto y lo haremos, los 6 guardaremos el secreto solo porque por una vez nos dimos cuenta de que no eras Bella la niña, eres Bella la mujer y está madurando y por lo menos yo me siento orgulloso de ti, hacer lo que tú haces es madurar Bella_.

―_Gracias por apoyarme y por ayudar a que mis padres me apoyaran, sé que es lo correcto y… también gracias por esto, prometo que hare mi presentación con Lady Blunt_

―_Lo sé hija―_ me abrazó Esme

Ese fue la primera vez que toqué un Stradivarius y fue magia, pasión, amor y nostalgia, todo junto, y es la primera vez que probé algo tan maravilloso como la realización de la realidad.

Una semana después me encontraba tras bambalinas, por fin tocaría mi último número para esta escuela, me asomé por la cortina del auditorio del Conservatorio y vi a mis padres, a los Hale, a los Cullen, a Jaslice y a mis amigos; a lado de Charlie estaba sentado Jacob y en línea hacia la izquierda de Jacob estaban los chicos de la Push, todos había venido a apoyarme. También entre Alice y Rosalie estaba sentada Tanya, platicaban las tres y Jaslice estaba en los brazos de esta.

Una ligera pizca de celos se apodero de mi, Jaslice era mi sobrina no la de ella.

_*Es lo mejor… y lo sabes*_

―_Hola―_ me sobresalté por su voz y lo encontré parado atrás de mi― ¿_espiando?_ ― Se rio un poco

―_Solo quería verlos, estoy muy nerviosa_

―_No tienes porque_― Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas_― con semejante instrumento que tienes y con tu talento, no hay posibilidades de que alguna nota se te vaya… es imposible_

―_Solo son los nervios, es el adiós― _dije melancólicamente

―_Pero solo le dices adiós al Conservatorio, puedo apostar lo que quieras a que cuando estemos en NY seguiré escuchando tu violín en mi apartamento y eso que viviremos en el de enfrente._

―_Tal vez no lo escuches_

― _¿Por qué no habría de escucharlo?_ ― levantó su ceja inquisitivamente

―_Bueno_― *piensa Bella, piensa* ― _porque lo más seguro es que yo me encuentre muy ocupada con la escuela, además… voy a comerme el mundo baby y a ligarme a todo Cornell. Entonces seré una chica ocupada_

―_Ahora nada mas falta que me digas que te integraras a una hermandad_

―_Lo estoy pensando seriamente_

― _¿Qué? ― _Su cara era divertidísima

―_Estoy bromeando Edward_― me reí de el―_ respira, no me meteré a una hermandad _

―_Bueno… no quiero que de repente llegues ya con el cabello pintado de rubio platinado_

_*ni que fuera tu novia*_

―_Claro que no_

La voz del maestro de ceremonias nos interrumpió, anunciaba la última parte del concierto, los solos de los alumnos que ya nos íbamos.

―_Es nuestro llamado―_ Edward me abrazó _― mucha suerte_

―_Mucha suerte a ti también_

―_Iré al público para verte_

― _¿Qué numero eres?_

―_Soy la ultima_

―_Me dará tiempo para salir e ir también a verte_

Lo abracé fuertemente

―_Gracias_― susurró

― _¿Por qué?_

―_Por dejarme abrazarte, te he extrañado, solo quiero lo mejor para ti_

―_Lo sé amor_― acaricié su cara y pareció no importarle que le llamara amor― _espero que entiendas que también yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi_

Me miró como intentando entender

―_Suerte_― me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en su mejilla

Me solté de su agarre y sentí como si mi interior se estuviera colapsando, estaba haciendo lo correcto por mí, por él, por todos y aun así dolía demasiado.

―_Bella― _me llamó cuando ya estaba alejada de él

Me giré para verlo y su hermosa sonrisa estaba ahí, enmarcando su cara como si fuera un ángel

―_Tocare dos canciones_― se acercó a mi otra vez― _La segunda canción es para ti, busqué una canción que representara toda esa paz que siempre me diste_

― _¿Me la dedicas? _― pregunté emocionada

―_Sí, se escucha triste pero yo prefiero verla como paz, tranquilidad y todo eso que representamos el uno para el otro_

―_Gracias… te diría que te dedico mi canción pero es un poco fuerte_

―_Tal vez quieras dedicármela y dar a entender que me quieres patear el trasero―_ se carcajeó y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo

_*Te extraño tanto Edward*_

―_De hecho creo que la canción queda para los dos, es arriba y abajo en notas una buena similitud con nuestra amistad_

―_Lo estaré esperando_

―_Yo también_

―_Y estoy tan emocionado de nuestro numero, será genial Bella, nos despediremos de Forks, del Conservatorio, de todos y haremos una nueva vida juntos, y me da tanta felicidad que mi último número vaya a ser un especial contigo_

―_A mí también, nos ha quedado bastante divertido y genial_

La voz del maestro de ceremonias anunció a otra alumna y Edward dijo que tenía que irse a preparar, besó mi frente y se fue.

Cuando anunciaron a Edward me levanté del banquillo tras bambalinas donde estaba ensayando y salí y me fui a parar en uno de los pasillos donde no estorbara a nadie.

Las luces se apagaron y el escenario se vio iluminado en el centro donde estaba su precioso piano.

Salió vestido con su elegante frac negro, hizo una reverencia saludando al público y se sentó en su banquillo. Se acomodó y luego giró su cara buscando algo, lo vi detenerse en el público y pensé que buscaba a Tanya, pero sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el auditorio hasta que dieron conmigo a un extremo, parada y sola. Sonrió dulcemente y me hizo una inclinación con su cabeza, sonreí deseándole toda la suerte del mundo.

Centró su vista en las teclas, lo vi suspirar y entonces empezó, tardé una milésima de segundo en captar que canción era y me sorprendí, Edward era genial en el piano, excelente diría yo pero esa canción siempre había sido un reto para el

"Etude Op.25 Winter Wind" de Chopin sonaba maravilloso en sus dedos, debió de practicar mucho para esto, y parecía un poco nervioso pero ¡Dios! Era asombroso cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Era hermoso ver como unos mechones de su precioso cabello caían sobre su frente conforme tocaba mágicamente a Chopin, había una parte donde tenía que mover los dedos demasiado rápido y yo sabía a la perfección, porque ahora venían a mi memoria muchos momentos de él intentando tocar esa canción y como fallaba, pero simplemente lo hizo como si fuera fácil, la llevó y llevó hasta el final y terminó maravillosamente.

Edward hacia el amor con el piano, Edward era amor, era algo mas, era todo, por lo menos para mí, y quería llorar, me sentía tan orgullosa de él en este momento.

El auditorio se puso de pie y todo mundo le aplaudió, había sido una interpretación extraordinaria. El se levantó para recibir sus aplausos y me miró.

"Lo logre" gesticuló delicadamente mientras me miraba

Asentí

"Te amo" le contesté de la misma manera

Solo asintió y me sonrió.

Regresó a su banquillo y mi corazón latía como loco, seguía mi canción, por todo eso que yo le provocaba.

Lo miré esperando y de repente comenzó, solo la primera nota tuvo que tocar para que yo supiera de cual se trataba.

"Comptine d'un autre été" de Yann Tiersen era una canción hermosa, calmada triste en algunos casos pero siempre que discutíamos sobre canciones o esas cosas llegábamos a la conclusión de que esa canción en especial nos hacía sentirnos bien, que me la dedicara y recordara eso me hacía querer dejar atrás mis planes, pero no podía, tenía que pensar por mí.

Suave, delicada, hermosa, lenta, maravillosa

_*Te amo Edward, te amo tanto que duele, pero te amo y no lo puedo evitar*_

Edward realmente estaba sintiendo la canción, estaba con los ojos cerrados y podía apostar mi carro, mi violín y toda mi vida a que pensaba en aquella tarde en mi cuarto cuando le dije como me gustaba esa canción.

Buenos recuerdos, tirados en el piso, viendo al techo, analizando música clásica, dormida en sus brazos y el jurándome y protegiéndome de todo y todos por siempre.

_*Mi amor, el por siempre no existe*_

Cerré mis ojos y guardé el sonido por siempre… Cuando esté en mi cuarto viendo el cielo despejado, me acordaré de su canción, de su dedicatoria y de todo eso bueno que él me hizo sentir, cuando pensara en él de ahora en adelante sería bueno… o por lo menos lo trataría

Terminó acariciando las últimas teclas y me permití verlo. Tan maravilloso. Tan hermoso, se puso de pie y recibió otra ovación de aplausos, me encontró otra vez en el público y me sonrió. Pestañeó y aunque sabía que no lloraría su mirada era triste

¿Otra persona puede saber cuándo le dirás adiós?

Sonreí y le volví a gesticular que lo amaba, no esperé por más y me fui otra vez tras bambalinas

Faltaba una chica antes que yo, agarré mi precioso Stradivarius y lo afiné un poco, no como si mi amado Lady Blunt necesitara algo, pero siempre era bueno estar lista.

Edward llegó a mí en cuestión de minutos, se sentó a lado de mí.

― _¿Te gustó? ―_ Me preguntó tímidamente

Dejé a mi violín en su estuche y me levanté para sentarme en su regazo.

―_Tal vez no debería de usar esta frase contigo pero me la dijo Jacob―_ se encogió ante su nombre, antes solía pensar que eran celos, ahora ya no pensaba nada, el sentimiento tal vez no moría pero iba a aprendiendo a vivir con el

―¿_Tiene que salir en la conversación?―_dijo fastidiado y sujetándome de la cintura

―_Sí, cuando le di un regalo, algo simple, le pregunté si le gustaba y me dijo que era maravilloso, porque yo le agradecía por estar en mi vida, me dijo que no podía entender cómo se sentía porque no lo amaba, pero que era increíble el hecho de que yo le agradeciera eso―_ acaricié su cabello mientras lo miraba a los ojos―_ realmente tú no puedes entender lo maravilloso que fue escucharte, verte y sentirte tocar esa canción, que tuvieras ese detalle conmigo. Gracias Edward mil veces gracias, ahora lo entiendo a él._

―_Te quiero Bella, eres maravillosa, una niña extraordinaria en mi vida y por algo pasan las cosas, pero sé que llegará el día en el que vas a sonreír de nuevo, vas a ser feliz, te lo juro_

Le iba a robar un beso, estaba bien decidida a eso, pero escuché mi nombre en el altavoz

Mi turno

Le di un suave beso en su nariz y me levanté quitando con mis manos cualquier arruga de mi perfecto vestido negro de encaje.

―_Te estaré viendo―_ se levantó y acomodó mi cabello― _Mucha suerte mi pequeña―_ me regresó el beso en la nariz

Tomé a mi violín y caminé hacia el escenario, cuando salí ya estaban ahí acomodados los alumnos de años inferiores, que me harían compañía con mi melodía, era imposible que yo la tocara sola.

Unos aplausos me recibieron y sonreí a mi familia, busqué a Edward y estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde había estado yo. Le sonreí antes de pararme en mi lugar. Tomé a Lady entre mis brazos y cerré mis ojos.

Déjalo salir Bella, se libre y despídete de tu amada escuela de música pero sobre todo hazle saber a Edward lo que sientes.

Una, dos, tres, notas y el sonido se me hizo tan familiar, era una pieza de mucha paciencia y concentración, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, se escuchaba hermoso cuando los chicos me acompañaban con los Chelos y los violines pero se escuchaba espectacular cuando sonaba yo sola.

Había pasado días practicando, claro que estaba orgullosa de mí y me diría maravillosa a mí misma.

Summer de Vivaldi era tan compleja, fuerte fuerte fuerte y después bajaba, creo que era una buena expresión y una buena canción para decirle a Edward como me sentía. En algún momento abrí mis ojos y lo vi, mirándome orgulloso.

_*Cuanto lo amo*_

Dos minutos después, terminé, en el mismo tiempo que los demás, y haciendo que la pieza sonara simplemente una obra de arte, no seré Vivaldi ni su espíritu reencarnado, pero soy Bella Swan una Bella Swan mucho más fuerte y madura.

Recibí mis aplausos, casi a punto de llorar de la emoción, hice una inclinación y salí del escenario.

Mis compañeros me felicitaron tras bambalinas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward llegara y me abrazara

―_Espectacular, no hay mas palabra para eso que hiciste_― enterré mi cara en su pecho y lo abracé fuerte, fuerte, fuerte.

―_Chicos_― nos llamó una profesora― _es su turno, cierren con broche de oro_

Salimos otra vez al escenario, pero él me llevaba de la mano, me ayudó a subirme a la tarima donde había tocado hace unos minutos y sostuvo mi mano, habló tan bajito que solo yo lo escuché

―_Hace un par de años, conocimos al chico de la cicatriz en la frente, realmente una gran película aunque nunca he leído los libros, hemos ido a todos los estrenos de esta película hasta ahora, las pocas películas que llevan las hemos visto como 20 mil veces y creo que son nuestras favoritas, amamos su música y esta noche Isabella Swan es un placer tocar contigo esta pieza, Gracias por apoyar mi locura y sobre todo por acompañarme―_ levantó mi mano y depositó un beso en su torso.

―_Gracias a ti por todo―_ le dije bajito, pude ver que la gente nos miraba, porque no sabían de que hablábamos, pero tampoco era de su incumbencia, me dejó en mi lugar y él se fue al suyo, se sentó élegamente en su banquillo otra vez y me giré para mirarlo, esto era entre él y yo, así que el público me disculpara, pero estaría mirando a Edward aunque solo vieran mi costado.

El tocó el piano y las personas soltaron una exhalación de sorpresa al identificar la canción, yo solo lo miré hasta que tocó mi turno, era una sensación sublime estar con él y tocar algo que nos representara, el me vio durante algunas partes de la canción, yo lo miraba mientras iba la parte rápida, y luego ya no nos dejamos de ver tocamos, vivimos y amamos este momento, disfrutando de cada segundo que teníamos.

El final era un poco fuerte que algunos mechones se escaparon de mi cabello mientras daba las notas finales.

El se levantó inmediatamente y vino a mí abrazándome y dándome vueltas en el escenario, la gente nos aplaudía.

Me aferré a su cuello y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

Esa fue la última vez que toqué con Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaba una semana para el baile de graduación, que se había retrasado por que el gimnasio no estaba en buenas condiciones y estaban arreglando imperfecciones, casi lloré cuando pensé que no podría ir al baile, pero me había salvado en las fechas por un día.

Esme y mi madre había organizado una cena en la casa de Edward, yo había sido la alumna con el mejor promedio de la generación, así que decidieron festejármelo con una cena. Aunque Esme en privado me dijo que era su forma de decirme adiós.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa, los Hale obviamente invitados y Esme le prohibió a Edward invitar a Tanya, se lo agradecí también en privado, solo quería una última cena, una última fiesta, quería ver a todos juntos una vez más.

Cenamos en una agradable velada, platicábamos con los chicos y a la vez todos estábamos al pendiente de la hermosa Jaslice que ya tenía dos meses, sus papas eran los más amorosos con ella aunque no fueran pareja y ni que decir de los abuelos que la malcriaban y la mimaban a todas horas. Esa niña sería una princesa y sus 4 abuelos se encargarían de eso.

Cuando estábamos haciendo sobremesa, Esme dijo que diría unas palabras.

―_Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes por terminar sus estudios, sabemos que darán grandes pasos, pero esta noche todos nosotros queremos felicitar a Bella por sus excelentes calificaciones y por el amor que le pone a todo lo que hace_― una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla― _y por querernos y amarnos como lo haces, estamos muy orgullosos de ti y queremos que no olvides que aquí siempre nos tendrás no importa lo que pase._

Todos dijeron un ¡Salud! Unísono, me levanté y aunque no era muy buena para esto, lo tenía preparado, no me podía ir sin agradecerles a los 6 jefes de familia por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

―_Bueno―_ dije agarrando mi bolsa que estaba en una silla cerca del comedor, me alejé un poco de ellos para poder verlos― _yo les agradezco todo eso maravilloso que me han dado, a mis padres por amarme como lo hacen y apoyarme y dejarme volar. Los Cullen y los Hales son mis segundos padres y estas últimas semanas me han apoyado tanto que nunca en mi vida terminaré de agradecérselos. Gracias también a mis amigos, que son esos hermanos que nunca tuve y que son geniales y los amo_― limpié las lágrimas que ya salían de mis ojos.

―_Emmett mi oso, gracias por patear el trasero de quien debías patear―_ todos nos reímos_― y por enseñarme a pelear. Rose gracias por ponerme los pies sobre la tierra y alguna que otra regañada, las verdaderas amigas se dicen la verdad―_ me sonrió en agradecimiento_― Alice, mi pequeña hiperactiva, gracias por darme tu alegría para vivir, por hacerme fuerte y desinhibida y una chica con un buen sentido de la coordinación de colores― _me sacó la lengua en burla― _Jazz, mi niño bonito, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Te quiero tanto que no lo puedo expresar, gracias por acompañarme aun en las situaciones más extrañas y soportarme, por hablar conmigo antes de dormir y cobijarme en tus brazos cuando más lo necesité_

―_Te quiero_― me contestó riendo

―_Lo sé―_ suspiré, creo que todos se quedaron callados por la persona que faltaba, así que lo miré― _Gracias Edward, nunca podré decir por qué te doy las gracias porque no te puedo contar toda mi vida ahora, pero quiero que sepas que todos esos momentos que compartimos son maravillosos y los llevo en mi corazón―_ su mirada se veía decepcionada, tal vez pensó que mis palabras serian más profundas, pero ¿Qué podía decir que no haya dicho?

―_No soy muy buena para esto, pero hace días estaba viendo la TV y en una serie escuché esta frase, creo que queda perfecta para esta noche así que la citaré_― desdoblé la hoja que tenía en mis manos y respiré hondo antes de empezar.

"**Estoy agradecida por todos estos años que he pasado con esta familia. Por todo lo que compartimos, por todas las posibilidades que me han dado para crecer como persona, me llevo lo mejor de cada uno y me servirá de ejemplo donde quiera que vaya… Un amigo me dijo que fuera honesta con ustedes así que por lo tanto ahí va"** suspiré y traté de calmar un poco mis lagrimas **"Esto no es lo que quiero, pero voy a tomar el camino largo para regresar a casa. Tal vez sea porque me gusta aprender de todo o porque no quiero caminar por ahí enfadada o tal vez es porque por fin logré entenderlo. Hay cosas que no queremos que pasen pero debemos de aceptarlas. Cosas que no queremos saber pero debemos de aprender"** levanté mi vista y miré a Edward antes de terminar **"Y no podemos vivir sin ellas pero debemos dejarlas ir" (1)**

Edward me vio sorprendida y los demás me veían emocionados, los grandes solo me miraban dándome a entender que comprendían perfectamente mis palabras aunque mis amigos no lo hicieran.

Los miré a todos y guardé esa imagen en mi corazón.

_*Los extrañaré*_

Era hora de liberar y liberarme…

.-.-.-.-

Mi madre acomodó el último pasador en mi cabello, mientras me miraba feliz.

―_Te ves tan hermosa_― acarició mi hombro descubierto por el vestido.

―_Gracias mamá_

―_Gracias a ti por dejarme ayudarte a arreglarte, se que lo común es que lo hagas con tus amigas pero me dio tanto gusto que me lo pidieras a mí_

―_Te amo mami, tu y papá siempre estarán primero que cualquier persona y otra cosa importante… no puedo dejar que las chicas vengan a mi cuarto―_ le señalé lo obvio a lado de mi cama― _¿Cómo se los explicaría?_

―_Debiste de decírselos hace mucho, pero respeto tu decisión_

― _Lo sé― _la vi por el espejo― _¿te agrada ese peinado?_

―_Sí, queda muy bien con tu vestido, además ya ni modo, porque Jacob no tardará en llegar y no nos daría tiempo de hacerte otro_

―_Bueno― _suspiré pintándome los labios con un nacarado muy ligero casi ni se notaba_― ahí vamos_

Mi madre negó tristemente atrás de mí, nos miramos por el espejo

―_No te preocupes mamá todo estará bien_― la consolé

―_Mi Bella, no tienes que ir esta noche― _acarició suavemente mi cabello

―_Es mi baile de graduación_

―_Es más que eso―_ me contradijo

―_Es_ ― asentí― _solo quiero… merezco mi último baile de la escuela con el chico al que amo_

― _¿aunque sea para decirle adiós?_

―_No es un adiós mamá, es un hasta pronto_

― _¿Qué tan pronto?_

―_El tiempo que necesite y el tiempo que dure mi carrera, si tomé esta decisión no pienso regresar de buenas a primera, estudiaré lo que elegí en este tiempo ¿me comprendes verdad?_

―_Sí y te apoyo, pero me da tanta tristeza que te vayas_

―_Estaré bien, además ¿crees que Jacob dejaría que me pasara algo?_

―_Es mi único consuelo, saber que Jacob te va a proteger siempre_

Escuchamos un coche afuera, supuse que era Jacob, mi madre me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me dio su aprobación con todo mi atuendo, tratando de dejar atrás el tema de mi inminente partida.

Bajamos las escaleras y en la entrada mi papá hablaba con Jacob, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, sonrió tan dulcemente, como si yo fuera lo mejor que hubiera visto en su vida.

―_Te ves tan hermosa_― se acercó para ayudarme con los últimos escalones

―_Gracias―_ tomé su mano y llegamos hasta donde estaba mi papá

―_Una foto antes de partir―_ no supe de donde mi madre sacó la cámara, pero nos acomodó a Jacob y a mí en la entrada de la casa

Sonreí y disfruté, tenía que vivir todas estas experiencias porque no regresarían. Me despedí de mis padres y me fui con Jacob.

Ya en su coche nos dirigimos primero al hospital para ver a Peter, él sabía que yo me tenía que ir y me pidió que viniera hoy que sabía que era mi baile de graduación para bailar una canción con él

Yo simplemente no le podía negar nada a Peter, cualquier cosa que él me pedía yo buscaba la manera más rápida de cumplírsela.

Jacob me acompañó al cuarto de Peter, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, unas enfermeras nos dieron elogios por nuestros atuendos, ya éramos amigos del personal del hospital.

Llegué hasta su cuarto y estaba viendo la televisión, su mamá no estaba con él así que supuse estaría trabajando. Platicamos un momento y me dijo lo bonita que me veía con mi largo vestido azul turquesa, le dije que esta sería la última vez que vendría por un largo tiempo y el ya sabía que me iría a la Universidad, aunque se puso triste al principio, le regalé una laptop y le enseñé a usarla, Jacob le creó una cuenta de correo y le explicó cómo mantenerse en contacto conmigo y con él, además de que ahora habría nuevos voluntarios ya que el proyecto de Jacob había sido aceptado por el hospital y así Peter nos contaría como iban las cosas.

Peter hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por ponerse de pie, aunque iba mejorando todavía estaba débil. Le pidió a Jacob una canción y lentamente baile con él, aunque apenas me llegaba debajo de mi barbilla. Fue un momento mágico.

Lloramos los tres al despedirnos, pero acordamos hablarnos tanto como pudiéramos.

Le agradecí todo lo maravilloso que me había enseñado y él me dijo que sería mi novio por siempre.

Fue muy duro dejarlo ahí, así que me quede hasta que estuvo dormido y le hubiera contado por última vez su cuento de Peter Pan.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me tuve que quedar en la camioneta un momento más porque todavía seguía llorando un poco, Jacob me abrazó y consoló a él también le dolía dejarlo pero sabía que era lo inevitable.

Cuando me tranquilicé, me ayudó a bajar, tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia mi escuela, el piso estaba mojado y era una noche muy fría, no había nadie más en el estacionamiento, todos los dueños de los coches estaba divirtiéndose adentro.

Me senté en las escaleras que conectaban la escuela con el estacionamiento y Jacob se sentó a lado de mí tomando mi mano.

― _¿Qué sucede? ―_ me preguntó dulcemente

―_Algunas veces llegaba con Edward a la escuela―_ frente a mis ojos vi un recuerdo de él y yo llegando a la escuela, riéndonos, bajándome de su Volvo mientras cargábamos nuestros libros, parecía como si estuviera viendo una película delante de mi― _la mayoría de las veces yo venía en mi propio coche_― suspiré― _siempre quise que al llegar a la escuela él me abriera la puerta, tomara mi mano y entrelazara nuestros dedos, siempre quise un novio que me acompañara a las clases, se que anduve con Mike pero no era lo mismo, Mike y yo nos tratábamos mas como amigos que se besan que como novios_

―_Siempre quisiste que Edward te mostrara orgulloso en la escuela y dijera: "es mi novia"_

―_Si_― unas lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla― _se que suena un poco estúpido, pero quise tener un novio en la escuela, que me acompañara a las clases, que me trajera chocolates en San Valentín y que cuando lloviera me diera su chamarra, porque no quisiera que me mojara o enfermara, que me consintiera durante el almuerzo―_ mi barbilla tembló donde me aguantaba las ganas de llorar― _siempre quise tener todo lo que Tanya tiene ahora_

―_Te mereces ser amada Bella_― me abrazó_― tienes una capacidad tan inmensa para amar que no sabes la envidia que le tengo a Edward, lo amas de una manera tan desinteresada, tan pura, lo amas porque puedes amarlo y porque eres feliz amando a Edward_

―_No tan feliz―_ me reí todavía llorosa

―_Bueno, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir_

―_Si―_ me limpié un poco la cara― _lo que me da tristeza es saber que ahora nunca podre cumplir ese sueño, ya salimos de la escuela, no nos queda nada mas aquí que este baile._

―_Entonces… disfrútalo, vive por ti Bella―_ acarició mi cara suavemente

― _¿Cómo me veo?_ ― dije riendo todavía un poco nostálgica

―_No se te corrió el maquillaje, así que si esa es la pregunta, estás bien_

―_Gracias―_ me acerqué a él y lo abracé

―_Vamos al baile señorita_

Me levantó y me guió hasta el gimnasio, antes de entrar puso un ramillete en mi muñeca, un bonito y elegante juego de flores blancas y azules del color de mi vestido. Jacob era tan detallista, tan lindo, que realmente a veces me quería golpear en la cabeza por no amarlo.

Entramos a la fiesta que ya estaba en su apogeo, los chicos bailaban con sus parejas y había muchas luces y globos.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos. Alice se paró inmediatamente elogiando mi vestido y diciéndome lo hermosa que me veía, ella no se quedaba atrás, con un elegante vestido negro, según ella para ocultar los kilos que aun no perdía por el embarazo, no era nada del otro mundo, Alice era delgadísima, solo necesitaba tiempo para que el poco vientre que tenía regresara a su lugar.

En la mesa estaban todos los hermanos Cullen con sus parejas, nos indicaron a Jacob y a mi donde serian nuestros lugares. Yo solo dejé mi bolsa y les aclaré que venía a divertirme, así que en tono de broma agarré a Jacob de su saco y me lo llevé a la pista.

Bailamos por un par de horas, los chicos también se nos unieron, realmente no le tomé atención a que Edward y Tanya anduvieran bailando por aquí tan cerca, quería vivir intensamente esta noche, en medio de una canción miré el gimnasio y lo guardé en mi memoria, últimamente quería recordar todo.

En algún momento de la noche, vinieron las premiaciones a la reina y rey del baile de graduación, fueron coronados la pareja ganadora, una porrista y un tipo que no conocía.

Cuando por fin se acabo la idiotez de coronación, bailé un rato con Jasper, luego con Emmett y al final con las chicas, estábamos como destrampadas, cantábamos, gritábamos, girábamos y nos divertíamos

_*Las voy a extrañar chicas*_

Regresamos todos a la mesa, mientras descansábamos los pies, las zapatillas del 12 cansan mucho pero lo valían. Los chicos empezaron a hablar de nuestra partida a NY en una semana.

Emmett en algún momento trató de integrar a Jacob en la conversación y le preguntó a donde iría él. Apreté la pierna de Jacob y el contestó calmadamente que iría a la Universidad del Estado. Todos parecieron sorprendidos porque obviamente Jacob se podía pagar cualquier Universidad, pero no dijeron nada.

Eric habló por el micrófono y dijo que se tocaría una última canción, que era para los amigos que se separaban, para los novios que se dejaban y para todos aquellos que no se verían en mucho tiempo. Miré a Eric y me sonrió. Perfecto, tiene mi canción.

―_Edward ¿bailas conmigo? ―_ Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados

―_Pero tú y no nos estamos despidiendo_

―_Lo sé, pero es la última canción y no he bailado contigo… claro si Tanya me permite robarte un par de minutos_

―_Por mí no hay problema Bella―_ me sonrió la amable novia de Edward, maldito Edward, nunca podre dejar de maldecir por tener una novia agradable

Se puso de pie y tomó mi mano llevándome a la pista de baile.

Nos perdimos entre muchas parejas y me llevó a la parte donde no se veía nuestra mesa.

Sonaron las primeras notas de piano.

Me tomó por la cintura y yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro

**_Algún día, cuando esté deprimido,  
>Cuando el mundo sea frío,<br>Me voy a sentir iluminado sólo pensando en ti  
>Y la forma en que luces esta noche<em>**

Nos movimos un poco al compas de la música

―_Siempre que me sienta triste, recordaré esta noche Edward, este momento y voy a dar gracias al cielo porque estés en mi vida―_ dije contra su hombro

―_No tienes que recurrir a este recuerdo, yo voy a estar ahí para ti Bella, siempre que me necesites estaré ahí, te abrazaré y te apoyaré, porque eso hacen los amigos_

**_Estás preciosa, con tu sonrisa tan cálida  
>Y tus mejillas tan suaves,<br>No hay nada para mí sino para el amor,  
>Y la forma en que luces esta noche<em>.**

―_Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar_

―_No tengo nada que perdonarte pequeña, yo te entiendo y te quiero_

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y aspiré su aroma.

¡Dios dame la capacidad para guardar este olor toda mi vida, para guardar este momento siempre!

**_Con cada palabra tu ternura crece,  
>Disipando mis temores...<br>Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz,  
>Toca mi tonto corazón.<em>**

―_Nunca me olvides Edward_

―_Nunca lo haré, te tengo aquí, en mis brazos, te voy a cuidar y proteger Bella, por fin hemos llegado a un buen punto_

Quería besarlo, quería decirle "abrázame toda la noche, hazme el amor, ámame una vez más."

―_Te amo_― me separé de él para ver sus preciosos ojos― no huyas, solo quiero decirlo esta noche, te amo porque eres el ser más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida, yo… por fin comprendí que no me amas

Me abrazó fuertemente

―_Me hubiera gustado hacerlo y lo sabes ¿verdad?_

Asentí

**_Encantadora... nunca, nunca cambies.  
>Mantén ese jadeante encanto...<br>¿No puedes arreglarlo?  
>Porque Te amo... sólo por la forma en que luces esta noche.<em>**

Me acomodé otra vez en su hombro, una lágrima traicionera salió de mi ojo y cayó sobre su saco, pasé mis manos por su espalda y luego por sus hombros, hasta llegar a su cabello, quería sentir la textura de la suave piel de Edward una vez más, me grabé la sensación y me juré recordarlo siempre.

―_Recordaré siempre la manera como luces esta noche, te quiero recordar feliz_

―_No te pongas triste Bella, cuando lleguemos a NY te prometo que el primer fin de semana haremos una fiesta en mi apartamento para festejar la libertad._

― _¿Con globos y alcohol?_

―_Si mucho de todo_

―_Quiero que te tomes una a mi salud_

―_No escaparas de mi señorita, nos tomaremos unos tragos juntos_

Asentí

_*perdóname por ser mentirosa*_

La canción terminó y temí que en cualquier momento me diera un paro cardiaco, cuando Edward me soltó sentí como si una parte de mi hubiera sido arrancada de mi pecho.

Mi último baile con él y había sido maravilloso

_*te recordare así amor*_

Nos dirigimos a la mesa, porque el baile en general había terminado, Jacob me miró interrogante por mis ojos llorosos pero solo le sonreí

Ángela daría una fiesta en su casa para continuar la fiesta, obviamente todos irían. Los chicos se empezaron a poner de acuerdo mientras Jacob y yo nos despedíamos

― _¿No vienes Bella?_ ― me preguntó Alice

―_No Alice, es que no me siento bien, Jacob me llevará a casa_

― _¡Qué pena! Es nuestra última fiesta―_ murmuró Emmett

Edward estaba platicando con Ángela y Tanya sobre unos detalles de la fiesta. Jacob tomó mi mano y me dio valor

―_Chicos… se que será raro pero quiero pedirles algo_― los 4 me miraron interrogantes

―_Claro Bella―_ mi buen Jazz nunca me decepcionaba

―_Yo se que andarán de fiesta toda la noche pero ¿podrían ir a mi casa como a las 6:30?_

― _¿al amanecer? ―_ me preguntó confusa Rosalie

―_Sí, lo que pasa es que me darán un regalo mis padres y me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes_

―_Está bien, de seguro estaremos saliendo apenas de casa de Ángela_

―_No me fallen chicos, realmente es importante que ustedes lo vean_

―_Está bien Bella―_ dijo Alice riendo_― promesa que iremos a esa hora._

―_Gracias― _suspiré aliviada, cuando Alice promete algo lo cumple

Agarré mi bolsa y ya me iba a ir cuando Jacob me susurró a mi oído

―_Díselo por lo menos a Edward, es tu mejor amigo, tiene derecho a saberlo_

― _¿Tú crees?_

―_Por lo menos a mí me gustaría saberlo_

Asentí y me dirigí a Edward, apartándolo un poco de las chicas

― _¿Iras a la fiesta?_

―_Si―_ me dijo riendo_― se ve que estará genial_

―_Yo… es…―_ me mordí el labio― _yo no iré…_

― _¿Por qué?_

―_No me siento bien pero…_

― _¿Pero? ― _me miró alzando una ceja

― _¿Podrías ir a mi casa durante la noche? En el momento en el que puedas pero ve antes del amanecer_

― _¿Por qué?_

―_Necesito hablar contigo_

―_Pero estaré en la fiesta_

―_Por favor, haz lo posible por ir, realmente es importante lo que tengo que decirte_

―_Está bien, trataré de ir_

―_Gracias―_ suspiré aliviada

Acaricié su cara un poco y él se inclinó en mi mano

_*Mi dulce amor*_

―_Nos vemos más tarde_

Lo abracé fuertemente, últimamente cada vez que lo abrazaba quería hacerlo con toda mi fuerza.

Jacob me dejó en mi casa unos 20 minutos después de la escuela. Fue difícil ver por última vez mi escuela, ese lugar donde había pasado innumerables momentos felices con mis amigos y con Edward.

Jacob me prometió venir a ayudarme mañana. Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue a su casa, tenía que dormir porque mañana sería un día largo

Mi papá me esperaba en la sala, lo saludé y me fui a mi cuarto. Me bañé y me puse mi pijama que todavía no estaba guardada. Y me senté en la cama a esperar, cuando Edward llegara yo no podía estar dormida o no podría hablar con él

Puse música para entretenerme, caminé por mi cuarto cuando quise estirar las piernas, me senté en el piso a un lado de la ventana cuando ya me había aburrido. Hasta que me desesperé y bajé

La casa estaba oscura, con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta y me senté en el porche de la casa. Afuera estaba helado pero nada se comparaba con lo que yo sentía en mi interior.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que una cobija me cubrió del frio. Mi padre se sentó a mi lado también con una cobija en sus hombros. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio solo disfrutando la compañía

―_Te escuché caminar en tu cuarto, así que supongo que estas esperando a Edward_

―_Sí pero…_

―_Siempre supe que él venía, pero nunca me preocup[e, sonaré duro Bells pero yo soy hombre y siempre vi que él no te veía como una mujer, no sé si explicarlo, pero el realmente te quiere como amiga._

―_Sí, ahora lo sé_― suspiré

―_Mi chica grande―_ me abrazó― _estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres tan madura e inteligente. Te amo hija_

―_Yo también te amo_

―_Te extrañaré pero quiero que seas alguien de provecho en donde quiera que estés y si esto es lo que quieres me da gusto y te apoyaré siempre._

―_Gracias por eso_

―_Eres mi bebé como no te iba a apoyar_

Me acurruqué en los brazos de mi padre por un largo rato mas, cuanto extrañaré a mi papi para que me de sabios consejos o para divertirme viendo los partidos de futbol

―_El no va a venir Bella_

― _¿Cómo?_

― _¿Por qué mas estarías afuera en la madrugada y con este frio? Supongo que lo esperas_

―_Me dijo que vendría_

―_Y si te lo dijo ya lo hubiera hecho, él no va a venir y tu será mejor que entres y te alistes_

―_Papá ¿me podrías hacer un favor?_

―_Claro mi niña_

―_Cuando vuelvas a ver a Edward, no te enojes con él, no le hagas malas caras, ni nada de eso, es el hijo de uno de tus mejores amigos, pero sobre todo, Edward nunca me mintió, el siempre fue sincero y trató de hacer lo que estuvo en sus manos para protegerme._

―_Está bien― _dijo a regañadientes

―_Te juro que nadie me ha protegido y cuidado como él lo ha hecho así que no tienes que estar enojado con él, me hizo muy feliz hasta donde pudo._

―_Lo intentare Bells_

―_Gracias―_ me acerqué y le di un beso en su mejilla

Me fui a mi habitación, mi corazón dolía tanto

_*Solo quiero verte una vez más*_

Me senté frente a mi escritorio y agarré unas hojas que tenia ahí.

Suspiré un par de veces antes de comenzar a escribir

_Hola amor…_

_Amor… será la última vez que te diga así, creo que por fin los dos nos hemos liberado. Me hubiera gustado contártelo todo en persona pero no llegaste, creo que no quiero saber realmente donde estuviste así que pensaré que estabas con tus hermanos._

_Quiero hablar sobre nosotros, lee mi carta, si quieres después rómpela, tírala, quémala, realmente no me importa lo que hagas con ella…_

Escribí todo, desde cómo me sentí cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba, mis celos, mi amor, toda mi tristeza, le iba a narrar mi vida a alguien que la había compartido conmigo.

Necesité muchas hojas por lo menos para poner lo que necesitaba en este momento, porque nunca me cansaría de escribirle a él.

La guardé en un pequeño sobre blanco y puse su nombre en el.

La dejé sobre mi cama

_*En algún momento vas a venir*_

La ducha me ayudó a quitarme todo el rastro de llanto y a relajarme, se que este dolor no se iría de la noche a la mañana, pero acababa de dar el primer paso y era lo correcto.

Me puse unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga y unos tenis, me trencé el cabello y el maquillaje no tenia chiste, en un rato estaría llorando a mares.

Guardé mi pijama y cerré bien la maleta.

Antes de cerrar mi cuarto lo miré bien, mi escondite, el lugar donde me sentía más a gusto y donde por primera vez había admitido que amaba a Edward más que a nada.

Cuando bajé en la cocina estaban mis padres con los Hale y los Cullen. Estaban en nuestro comedor tomando café. La pequeña Jaslice estaba en los brazos de Esme bien arropadita.

Los saludé a todos y cargué a la niña, me fui a sentar con ella a la sala.

―_Eres tan hermosa como tus padres, te debes de portar bien y te estaré eternamente agradecida si haces enojar a tus tíos Emmett y Edward, será divertido cuando empieces a agarrar sus cosas_.

La pequeña niña me veía desde su escondite de cobijas, con sus grandes ojos azules, tan profundos como los de Jazz, la verdad es que la niña era una copia de Jasper, igualita a él.

Estuve un rato mas con ella, jugando con sus manitas y recordando su bella carita, aunque llevaba una foto de ella conmigo a lado del árbol de Navidad de los Cullen. Llevaba fotos de todos.

Cuando se puso a llorar se la regresé a Esme porque le iba a dar de comer.

Vi el coche de Rosalie estacionarse en mi entrada.

Era mejor hacerlo de una vez

Alice se bajó preocupada por ver los carros de sus padres y los de Jasper.

―_Todo está bien―_ la detuve

― _¿Pero qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Jaslice?_

―_Está adentro, Esme le está dando el biberón_

Los chicos nos alcanzaron, también les expliqué que todo estaba bien.

―_Si todo está bien ¿Dónde está tu regalo? ¿Ya te lo dieron? _― Emmett lucía tan emocionado

_*perdóname osito*_

Jacob llegó en su camioneta en ese momento, se bajó y lo acompañé hacia la casa, les pedí a los chicos que me esperaran donde estaban. Mi papá lo invitó a pasar y me dijo que en un ratito sacarían las maletas.

― _¿Jacob también viene a ver tu regalo_? ― me dijo Jasper nervioso

―_No chicos―_ suspiré armándome de valor, sus miradas tan cerca de mí― _no hay regalo_

― _¿Cómo que no hay regalo? ¿Entonces esto qué es? ¿Una fiesta sorpresa?_ ― Alice se notaba tan desconcertada

―_Yo los cité aquí porque necesito hablar con ustedes, pero antes… Rosalie ¿no hay algo que nos quieras decir?_

― _¿Yo? ¿Sobre qué?_

―_Sobre la universidad_

― _¿Tu cómo sabes?_ ― Su boca tembló_― ¡NO! Solo un idiota hubiera hecho eso_― empezó a caminar nerviosamente, daba unos pasos hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante― _dime que tú no fuiste esa idiota_

―_Si Rosalie yo fui esa idiota_

― _¿De qué diablos hablan? ― _gritó Alice

―_Fui aceptada en Cornell_― susurró

―_Pero como…_

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ellos parecieron captar el mensaje cuando se fijaron en mí.

―_Si tu le diste el pase a Rosalie… ¿Dónde estudiaras?_

―_Entre a otra universidad en otro estado_

― _¿Qué?_ ― ahora explotó Jasper― _¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Estás loca? Ha sido nuestro sueño por años irnos juntos a NY _

―_Cambié de opinión_

―_Espera… ¿nuestros padres sabían verdad? _― Emmett estaba tan consternado

―_Sí, desde hace varios meses_

― _¿Pero porque no decirnos Bella?_ ― me sujetó Rosalie

―_Porque ustedes hubieran hecho lo posible porque yo no me fuera y yo necesito irme_

―_Pero ¿A dónde? ¿Sola?_

Creo que fue un buen momento que Jacob saliera con mis maletas y las empezara a subir a mi coche. Mi papá también ayudó

― _¿Con Jacob?_

―_Sí, con Jacob y con sus amigos_

― _¿Por qué nos dejas?_ ― Mi pequeña Alice estaba llorando

―_No los culpo, pero todos tenían cosas que hacer y Edward también, no lo entienden… tengo que ser egoísta, me muero todos los días esperando que las cosas cambien pero no cambian, los amo chicos, realmente los amo, son maravillosos, pero yo me tengo que ir y no con ustedes_

―_Bella si esto es sobre mi hermano, te juro que le pateare el trasero y lo dejare inservible―_ Emmett también tenía sus ojos rojos

―_No, no le pueden hacer nada a Edward, porque esto no fue su culpa, la mitad de la culpa es de él, la otra es mía. Solo quiero que me apoyen, que me recuerden._

―_Dinos donde estarás y te iremos a visitar seguido_

―_No, por el momento no les diré donde estaré, porque yo se que Edward no lo tomará bien, y si sabe donde estoy iría por mí y me haría regresar y necesito empezar chicos, necesito empezar desde cero. Tampoco me hablen a mi celular porque ya no tendré ese número, no se preocupen yo me comunicare con ustedes._

―! _Hay mi Bella_! ― me abrazó Alice― _perdóname si no he sido una buena amiga y me he encerrado en mis problemas, pero te juro que cambiaré, no te vayas amiga, vámonos a NY _

―_No pequeña, yo no tengo nada que hacer en NY_― le besé su cabello y se la pasé a Jasper para que la consolara

―_Rose_― me vio con su cara manchada de lagrimas_― ven aquí nena_― la abracé consolándola_― no pasa nada ¿está bien? Solo dime que aprovecharas la oportunidad y que serás una gran historiadora, no te sientas mal por mí, egoístamente lo hago por mí._

― _Pero Bells_― sollozó― _era tu lugar_

―_Un lugar que yo decidí dejárselo a mi hermana, velo también como que es algo que yo necesito hacer_― besé sus cabellos y me liberé de su abrazo

―_Oso―_ lo abracé― _pórtate bien y no te metas en problemas, ya le dije a Jaslice que estaré esperando el momento en que te haga enojar_

―_Mi pequeña guerrera_― me cargó― _solo espero que te vaya bien, si es para algo mejor para ti, estará bien._

―_Lo es_― me liberé de su abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

―_Jasper_― le ofrecí mi mano y nos alejé del grupo

―_Es por Edward, a mi no me engañas, te vas porque no quieres estar con él―_ me dijo enojado

―_Tranquilo_― toqué su cara― _me tengo que ir porque… _

― _¿Por qué?_

―_Porque me convertí en María― me_ daba pánico reconocerlo

― _¿Qué? Espera ¿Tú y Edward? ―_ dejó la pregunta en el aire

―_Si cuando él ya andaba con Tanya_

―_Ese hijo de…_

―_Estás hablando de Esme así que controla tus palabras―_ lo regañé― _además no fue nada que yo no haya permitido. Mi Jazz me convertí en María y la entiendo, después de tanto logré entenderla, el amor nos hace estúpidos._

―_Pero no tienes que irte, si quieres en NY podemos rentar un departamento tu y yo, no tendrías que vivir cerca de Edward_

―_Ya tomé mi decisión, no te preocupes. Además… soy débil. Si Edward me hubiera dicho en cualquier momento que quisiera estar conmigo yo le hubiera dicho que si enseguida. Es dañino lo que tenemos._

―_Nunca pensé que hubieran llegado a tanto_

―_Y lo volvería a hacer, solo ahora comprendo a María, te juro que soy idéntica a ella._

―_No ella es…_

―_Ella es una mujer que te ama tanto que solo te desea lo mejor._

Una camioneta se estacionó a lado de la de Jacob. Era el momento

Los chicos de la Push se bajaron y llegaron más camionetas y coches. Jacob se acercó a ellos y hablaban de algo. Jacob manejaría mi coche así que Paul manejaría la camioneta de Jake.

Tomé la mano de Jasper y lo llevé con los chicos, mis padres y todos los demás salieron de la casa.

Me empecé a despedir de ellos, de todos, le agradecí a John su ayuda y lloré bastante cuando abracé a Esme. Di un beso a Jaslice que dormía en brazos de Lili.

Me despedí de los chicos, Alice y Rosalie lloraron tanto que por un momento dudé en irme. Jasper y Emmett me hicieron prometerles que cualquier cosa les hablaría.

Eran como mis hermanos, una parte de mi corazón se quedó con ellos.

Mis padres fue lo más difícil, pero siempre que quisieran ellos sabían dónde estaba y nos hablaríamos seguido. Le susurré a mi papa que había dejado algo para Edward en mi cuarto, que le permitiera subir.

Tomé la mano de Jacob, y me ayudó a subir a mi carro, en el asiento trasero vi mi estuche de violín, mi peluche de Reloj que Edward me había dado en el hospital, mi bolso y todos mis artículos personales. Jacob tomó el volante y encendió el coche, puso algo de música y salimos atrás de la camioneta de Quil.

Vi por la ventana a toda mi familia, a mis amigos y toda una vida.

―_Es lo mejor_― Jacob tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

―_Lo se_

Miré hasta que pude a mi familia, hasta que se volvieron una mancha a lo lejos

Dejaba muchos años de mi vida. Ahora empezaba de 0

Suspiré y miré por la ventana de mi coche hasta que empecé a ver la carretera hacia el Este.

Pero Edward nunca llegó…

**EPOV**

Manejé hasta la casa de Bella. Me sentía mal por no haber llegado antes pero me había sido imposible. Simplemente acababa de tener la mejor noche de mi vida.

Amanecer con Tanya era lo más hermoso que yo hubiera sentido. Ella es hermosa de día y de noche, es el amor de mi vida.

No le diría a Bella donde había estado, se que ella no me cuestionaría. Me sentía un poco mal por no haber llegado a su casa pero hay cosas que simplemente pasan.

Cuando giré en la calle de la casa de los Swan me sorprendió mucho ver tantos coches familiares afuera de la casa. ¿Le paso algo a Bella? ¿A sus papas?

Estacioné muy rápido y corrí a la entrada. Me abrió la puerta Renee. Me llevó al salón donde estaban todos en el comedor.

Alice y Rosalie lloraban mucho. Y lo que sea que estuviera pasando era grave para que Alice dejara que Jasper la abrazara

― ¿_Qué_…?― Charlie no me dejó terminar mi pregunta porque me indicó que lo siguiera

Salimos del salón-comedor y nos paramos al pie de las escaleras.

―_Hay algo en la habitación de Bella que es para ti_

―_Pero… ¿ella está ahí? ¿Está bien?_

―_Sube Edward y entenderás_

Ni siquiera esperé a que me dijera otra cosa, corrí escaleras arriba y caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Bella. Abrí la puerta de golpe esperando encontrarla en la cama, enferma o algo así.

Ahora me sentía muy mal por no haber venido antes. Tal vez me necesitaba mucho.

Miré la habitación de Bella, dándome cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí, pero había algo extraño. No estaba su violín, no estaban todas sus fotos, su Tic Tan que le había dado y que siempre estaba en su cama. Caminé hasta su tocador. No había ni un solo producto de belleza de los que siempre tenía aquí. Sus libros no estaban en su estante, pero aun así, su cuarto olía a ella.

Me dirigí a la mesita de noche que tenia a un lado de la cama y me senté en el piso, me llamó la atención que en la mesita a lado de su lámpara estuviera una foto de nosotros dos. La foto que había puesto en el relicario y frente a ella un sobre con mi nombre.

Mis manos temblaron al tocarlo y abrirlo

Esto no podía ser bueno.

Aquí estaba ella, se sentía su presencia en su cuarto, su olor, sus gustos, pero algo faltaba, había un dejo de abandono

Saqué las hojas perfectamente acomodadas en el sobre, reconociendo su letra.

_Hola amor…_

_Amor… será la última vez que te diga así, creo que por fin los dos nos hemos liberado. Me hubiera gustado contártelo todo en persona pero no llegaste…_

Con solo leer las primeras líneas lo supe, entendía las lágrimas de mi familia abajo.

Ella se había ido…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, espero que les guste el capitulo, a mi me ha encantado, quedo justo como lo imagine. Hace mucho tiempo leia la mecánica del corazón… un libro que en lo personal recomiendo mucho, escuchaba Siempre de Marco di Mauro y de repente tuve en mi mente la imagen de ellos bailando (la escena de este capitulo) ese libro me hizo mover cosas en mi interior y sin proponerlo desempolve recuerdos y dije tengo que contar la historia.<strong>

**Se que me odian por hacer sufrir a Bella, pero me gusto un comentario que una chica hizo: Ninguno de los dos son responsables, son juguetes del destino. Todas nos hemos deprimido alguna vez en nuestra vida, no importa si la persona de la que te enamoraste es tu mejor amigo o no, solo amas.**

**(1) Lo que dice Bella en el capitulo es una frase de JJ en Criminal Minds**

**(2) La canción que bailan donde ella llora en su hombro es pues obviamente: The way you look tonight – Tonny Bennet**

**Chicas! AnnaBolena se ha hecho socia mayoritaria de la empresa de pañuelos desechables, creo que hay muchas que querrán tener acciones de esa empresa. Te haras multimillonaria**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no se si en los demás capítulos yo reciba tantos como ahora pero me han hecho muy feliz!**

**Lamento la espera… pero tuve mucho trabajo de la U… asi que… desde mi BB escribia el cap, en hojas, o en las noches cuando tenia un tiempo libre y luego con mis tareas… colapse y estuve en cama un rato. Me estuvieron checando mi presión oseaaa! Eso es una alerta de que me tenia que calmar y descansar pk solo tengo 21 no puedo padecer de presión pero el dolor de mi cabeza no se iba. Asi que me tome descanso y ya estamos aquí.**

**Cap siguiente se llama: Mas Hermosa que el Cielo. Al fin... para que vean que no se llama asi porque matare a alguien o algo por el estilo. aunque ame profundamente todas sus teorias y ahora con el nuevo cap me encantaria volver a escucharlas.  
><strong>

**Gracias por sus felicitaciones y comentarios con respecto a mis estudios. Termine la carrera si señor! Ahora vamos a buscar la titulación, estamos en proceso.**

**De mi parte solo me queda mandarles besos y abrazos son geniales.**

**Zo***


	10. 9 Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir

Perdon a todas esas chicas que las hice sentir mas y lloraron en sus trabajos o escuelas XD fue un pequeño daño colateral.

AnnaBolenna se les anda adelantando chicas! Ya dijo que repartirá acciones de la empresa pero ahora fabricara pañuelos desechables tamaño industrial! Quien dice yo!

Gracias a mis betas! y manos derechas que las quiero locamente... Gracias a Maggy porque puso bastante decente este capitulo.. Gracias a Ruby por los consejos.

Muchas gracias a la chica que dijo que la historia era una obra de arte… no se si lo sea porque no spy objetiva conmigo misma : ) pero te aseguro que esta hecha con todo mi corazón

Chicas que no regrese review fue porque tienen blokeada la opción, a las anónimas les conteste en el blog : )

RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCION: THIS IS GOODBYE – BLUE FOUNDATION

Le agradeceria mucho si levantan huelgas! manifestaciones! golpes de estado y si por favor le pueden decir a Aro y Dimitri que se vayan de la esquina de mi casa me dan miedo! *.* !

_Hace mucho que tu y yo no estamos juntos... pero me has ayudado a escribir, gracias por amarme como me amaste, gracias por quererme como me quisiste, recuerdo lo bueno, porque me ha llevado a ser lo que soy ahora, porque en mi corazon y mente siempre estaran los mejores momentos. Te ame baby mucho! Y siempre te deseare lo mejor aunque hoy nuestros caminos esten separados..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL DOLOR ES INEVITABLE PERO EL SUFRIMIENTO SIEMPRE VA A SER OPCIONAL<strong>_

_** - ANONIMO- **_

_**LO INTENTAMOS PERO NO PUDO FUNCIONAR, YO HICE LAS COSAS, YO SI ME ENAMORE…**_

_** - E.P –**_

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo porque hay cosas en mí que este día no entiendo**_  
><em><strong> por ejemplo que no puedo ser ese alguien<strong>_  
><em><strong> que piensa en la comprensión<strong>_  
><em><strong> y estar solo me daría tranquilidad<strong>_  
><em><strong> si a la vez tú me comprendieras<strong>_  
><em><strong> esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte<strong>_  
><em><strong> cuando me dices adiós<strong>_

_**Siempre tuviste este cómplice que vino sin que le necesitaras**_  
><em><strong> porque concebía el mundo desde tus ojos y ellos me querían mirar<strong>_  
><em><strong> no me pidas ser tu amigo cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas<strong>_  
><em><strong> no soy tan civilizado para<strong>_  
><em><strong> comprender sabiendo que te vas<strong>_

_**Para ti seré aquel que lo pierde todo porque no supo escucharte**_  
><em><strong> que para mí solo seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejó de amar<strong>_

_**NO ME PIDAS SER TU AMIGO – FERNANDO DELGADILLO**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9: MAS HERMOSA QUE EL CIELO<strong>

**EPOV**

Ella se fue…

Ni siquiera había leído la carta y ya lo sabía. Bella era directa, fuerte, entregada, la persona más imponente que yo conocía, si ella dejó una carta quiere decir que esto le había dolido mucho para callarlo dejándolo en un papel.

Antes de poder leer tenía que calmar mi errática respiración, porque sentía la adrenalina correr por mi pecho, por mis venas y mi loco corazón sabía que lo fuera a leer lo recordaría toda mi vida.

Pasaron 3… 6… 8… 14 minutos para que me atreviera a leer.

Me recargué en su colchón y permanecí en el piso.

Sostuve las hojas, en las que en el reverso podía sentir sus palabras marcadas ¿tanto te costó escribirla?

_»Hola amor…_

_Amor… será la última vez que te diga así, creo que por fin los dos nos hemos liberado. Me hubiera gustado contártelo todo en persona pero no llegaste, creo que no quiero saber realmente donde estuviste así que pensaré que estabas con tus hermanos._

_Quiero hablar sobre nosotros, lee mi carta, si quieres después rómpela, tírala, quémala, realmente no me importa lo que hagas con ella, necesito liberarte, necesito liberarme, necesito contarte todo, para que por una vez me entiendas. No te enojes si te digo amor durante esta carta, como te lo dije será la última vez, pero no sabes lo feliz que a mí me hace decirte de esa manera, porque eso eres, eres mi amor._

_Hace años conocí al ser más sublime del mundo, no te sorprendas, realmente eres hermoso, maravilloso, extraordinario._

_Eres cálido, tierno y amoroso, créeme cariño cuando digo que no busqué enamorarme, no lo planeé, aunque si lo deseé ¿Quién no te ama Edward? Eres tan divino. Me acompañaste y tomaste mi mano durante tantos años y hoy por fin nuestros caminos toman rumbos separados. No fue fácil decidirlo pero eso te lo contaré más adelante._

_¿Recuerdas la noche que me declaré ante ti? … Si yo también, no hay día en que no lo recuerde, si yo no te hubiera dicho nada y tú no hubieras mencionado ese NO, las cosas hoy serían muy diferentes, yo era muy feliz, vivía en un mundo de enamoramiento continuo, te amaba en silencio, admirándote, compartir contigo cada día era mi mayor regalo, tan asombroso abrazarte, me hice ilusiones, creí que podía y aun después de que me rechazaras seguí creyendo que podría y ese fue mi más grande error. Confiar._

_Ese día fue la primera vez que escuché la historia completa de Alice y Jasper ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto lo juzgué? ¿Cuánto lo juzgamos amor? Y míranos ahora, esa noche entendí que el amor viene en muchas presentaciones, que el amor no todo es rosa, son indecisiones, complicaciones, problemas, los momentos felices y al final saber que estaremos para apoyarnos._

_Seré sincera, Jasper será la única persona que sabrá lo que paso entre nosotros, no te preocupes, es una cuestión de confianza, hoy cuando venga hablare con él. _

_La verdad no se ni por dónde empezar a contarte, tengo tanto en mi cabeza que quiero decirte, saber que son mis últimas horas aquí en Forks hacen que me llene de pánico, me aterra lo desconocido pero sé que lo haré bien, porque es la primera vez que lo haré por mí._

_Ahora que digo esto, creo que sería bueno empezar a explicar eso. Nunca entenderás cuanto te amo porque nunca me amaras, ahora lo entendí, pero hice las cosas mal, bueno, hice muchas cosas mal, pero la primera de todas fue que dejé de vivir por mí para vivir para ti, nunca me lo pediste pero yo así lo quise. Pensaba que si hacía eso tal vez tú me verías. ¿Qué complicado es esto verdad? En el momento en que pasaba ni cuenta me daba pero ahora si lo veo, me atormenta mi actitud, lo mala que fui conmigo misma._

_La noche que me enfermé después de que estuviéramos en Port Ángeles y que me rechazaras, estaba acostada en la cama de Jasper cuando me empecé a sentir mal, cantaba esa canción de Titanic ¿la recuerdas? Me la cantaste muchas veces, recuerdo que lo último que vi antes de quedarme dormida fue tu cara, sonriendo, me prometí volver a ver a ese Edward, porque es el Edward que amo, no quiero pelear, no quiero discutir, ya estoy cansada._

_Mi alma está cansada de esta situación, te amo baby y me duele estar así contigo, es doloroso cada vez que gritamos y discutimos, cada lágrima que derramé por ti lo valió pero ya no quiero esto para nosotros, somos más, somos cariño, lealtad, amor, amistad, no merecemos una vida así, una situación así en la que te puse. Así que empecé a tomar decisiones. Siempre me reclamabas que aparecía vestida como payasa, me cuestionabas pero realmente nunca te interesaba, pues te lo contare, me metí como voluntaria en un Servicio Comunitario, iba con los chicos de La Push todos los domingos en la mañana y hacíamos actividades con los niños del hospital, no te puedes imaginar lo maravilloso que fue hacer eso, siempre me reclamabas y cuestionabas pero nunca te intereso saber realmente que pasaba. _

_Tengo un novio se llama Peter, tiene 10 años y está en el área de oncología, es un Sol y es el ser humano que me ha dado las lecciones de vida que necesitaba. Cuando estaba en el hospital yo me convertía en una persona diferente, una que no pensaba en ti, era libre, me dedicaba a ayudar a los chicos a divertirlos a regalarles alegría. Fueron buenas horas, nunca te lo dije, primero pensé que si te lo decía no lo tomarías bien porque pasaba muchas horas con Jacob, ahora sé que no es por eso, es porque ya no confiaba en ti lo suficiente, necesitaba algo que no pudieras tocar, necesitaba algo que estuviera lejos de tu amor con Tanya._

_Te dije que podía amar por dos pero no pude, lo intenté, pero fue más fuerte que yo, comprendí que eso no existe, de que sirve que te ame si tú no lo haces. Me pediste que no me venciera como Alice, y lo hice, me perdí en el camino Edward, me perdí amándote, dejé de amarme a mí misma, cada vez mi autoestima era peor, me arreglaba para ti, me ponía mi mejor ropa, me maquillaba así como a ti te gustaba y cada vez que yo lo hacía y me daba cuenta de que no lo notabas. Llegaba a mi casa más y más derrotada, empecé a encontrarme pretextos y excusas para todo, la Bella frente al espejo cada día me parecía más horrible._

_Jacob intentaba por todos los medios llegar a mí. Respetaba mi espacio pero me quería ayudar y yo no lo dejaba, para mi cielo no había más sol que tú, él me decía lo hermosa que era y cuanto me amaba y yo le seguía diciendo no, no y no._

_La primera cita que tuve con Jacob, fue después de que tú y yo nos peleáramos en tu cuarto, después de que me besaras ¿lo recuerdas? Intenté darme fuerzas y pensar que podía ser algo mas pero me di cuenta que no, él no me besó, él no me tomó la mano él amaba el simple hecho de estar ahí conmigo, fueron horas realmente buenas a su lado._

_Jacob me ha enseñado una nueva forma de amar, la de la paciencia, pero sobre todo que él se ama a sí mismo, yo sé que él nunca dejará de ser Jacob, el chico alegre, divertido y simpático aunque yo no este con él. Esa es la diferencia entre Jacob, tú y yo._

_Y yo me volví celosa, depresiva, rencorosa e impulsiva, me perdí Edward, pero Jacob y Peter lograron salvarme._

_Me salvaron cuando yo ya no tenía respeto por mí misma ¿Cómo lo sé? No lo vi esa misma noche, pero lo entendí después. Hace un par de meses te hablé para que me ayudaras porque yo estaba en Port Ángeles y mi coche se había descompuesto, me dijiste que no podías ayudarme que estaban en casa, pues déjame decirte que te vi, te vi con ella. Fue ahí cuando por primera vez abrí los ojos. Me quité la venda y dejé de soñar, maduré y me llegó la realidad de golpe y déjame decirte que me dolió tanto que hubo noche en las que deseé arrancarme el corazón._

_Hay una canción que dice: En un día de esos, de los menos pensados… Si, ese día fue un día de esos, por algo mi coche se descompuso, por algo te vi, por algo ese día hablé con María, ella me trajo a Forks y tuvimos una plática muy interesante, lo único que te puedo decir de esta conversación es que ella fue la que me dijo que no podía con la familia feliz, ella se quería ir, ella necesita perdonarse y perdonar a Jasper. Yo tampoco puedo con la familia feliz, yo no puedo verte con ella, discúlpame si soy egoísta pero no puedo, discúlpame si soy una mala amiga, discúlpame si me odias, pero no puedo, no puedo ver como Alice la llega a llamar cuñada, como Emmett la hace reír a ella, no puedo escuchar que Jaslice la llame tía, NO PUEDO._

_No puedo pensar en ti con ella, me enferma la sola idea de que en este momento estas con ella… lo se… mi corazón lo siente, porque se, que si no fuera por ella tu si hubieras llegado a tiempo. No te reprocho baby, cada quien elige y no te reprocho porque sea buena, no te reprocho para que tu no tengas la oportunidad de reprocharme a mi nada._

_¿Envidia? No, no es envidia, yo te tuve antes, se que siempre te dije que no quería hablar de eso, pero ahora ya no hay nada que me lo impida. Fue la noche más maravillosa del mucho, te lo juro, eres hermoso amor, eres entregado, apasionado, recuerdo como me tocabas, me grabé tus manos en mi, cuando me besabas era la locura en mi sistema, fue… fue… lo fue todo, mi primera vez con el chico al que amo ¿se puede pedir algo más? Si tal vez que no hubieras dicho que fue un error, ya lo sabía pero fue horrible escucharlo de tus labios. _

_Aun puedo sentir tu nariz rozando la mía, aun puedo ver en mi mente tu boca entre abierta y el movimiento de tu cuerpo sobre mí, vagamente recuerdo que aun cuando estabas sobre mí, moviste una sábana y la dejaste sobre tu cadera, tapándote, tapándome, aun ahí me cuidabas._

_Y al final… fue como un tornado que pasara sobre mí. _

_Tú tuviste un orgasmo, yo toqué el paraíso._

_Me desperté antes que tú porque no podía escuchar tu negativa otra vez, pero aun así eso no te impidió recordármelo en otros días y lo lograste, tú lograste que yo abriera los ojos en esa parte._

_Yo te amo… pero tú me deseas._

_Creía que había salido bien librada de eso, pero tus palabras de: no se repetirá, fue un error, perdóname… me hicieron darme cuenta de que me perdí el respeto como mujer. Me entregué a ti en la falsa idea de que era lo correcto. Y ahora lo correcto para mi es que debí de haberlo hecho con alguien que apreciara el momento, que al despertar me tomara en sus brazos y me abrazara y me dijera que me ama y que acababa de ser la noche más maravillosa de su vida. Pero el "hubiera" no existe y aunque no fue la mejor situación, esa noche la guardare en mi memoria y nunca dejare que nada la dañe._

_Así pasaron esos meses para mi Edward, hasta que tomé la decisión, te preguntaras ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué no te lo digo en la cara? Es porque ya me fui, cuando tu leas esta carta yo estaré en algún lugar de la carretera, te conozco tan bien que sé que vendrás en la mañana, tu cargo de conciencia no te dejara por no haber llegado y creerás que todo estará bien. Tal vez solo sea alguna locura de esta idiota que te ama. _

_Dejé Cornell… lo siento amor, es lo que necesito, me fui con Jacob a otra Universidad en otro Estado, dejé el arte, estudiaré enfermería, quiero hacer otras cosas para mí, me he dado cuenta de que amo el arte, pero nada se compara por la sensación de satisfacción al atender a Peter, quiero hacer eso Edward, quiero sentirme completa toda mi vida, quiero ayudar a que la vida de alguien necesitado sea más fácil._

_No quiero que te culpes de esto, no dejo mi sueño por ti, lo dejo por mí o mejor dicho lo cambio por algo que me haga más feliz. _

_Te pido que no me busques, necesito sanar, necesito tiempo. Por favor no atosigues a nuestros padres, ellos me han prometido guardar el secreto de donde estoy. Te conozco tanto mi niño que sé que irías y me buscarías y no quiero eso. Me pediste comerme el mundo… me lo voy a comer, voy a salir Edward, voy a salir y como hombre te voy a olvidar… o por lo menos lo intentare en el camino._

_Me fui con Jacob, él me ha enseñado un nuevo camino, un nuevo amanecer. Siento la esperanza en mí, quiero dejar de llorar todas las noches, quiero sonreír, quiero amar a la chica frente al espejo y sé que él es la persona correcta, él y los chicos de La Push. No me voy con Jacob como pareja, lo quiero tanto como para hacerle eso. Él es una persona buena que me ama limpiamente, así que no estaría bien de mi parte usarlo para olvidarme de ti. Me voy con el cómo mi amigo, porque eso es para mí. Él no me obligó a irme ni nada por el estilo, me dio una opción y fue como si hubiera salido la Luna en medio de esta eterna noche._

_Ayer bailamos una canción, te dije que siempre te recordaría así, discúlpame por ser cobarde y no decírtelo ayer, pero ¿Quién iba a saber que esa sería la última vez que no veríamos? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que nuestro adiós seria así? Bella y Edward unidos en alma desde niños como los mejores amigos._

_Cuando supiste que Alice estaba embarazada te canté una canción que decía así: Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles podemos tomar un tren y encontraremos un lugar mejor, no dejaremos que nada nos tire abajo... Mi amor la diferencia es que yo no quise que tú me acompañaras porque sé que no lo hubieras hecho. Tienes sueños, tienes amor, tienes cosas por hacer, no me puedes acompañar por la vida y sobre todo en esto que es lo que quiero hacer para empezar de nuevo._

_No para borrarte de mi memoria, porque nunca querré eso, siempre estarás en mí Edward, siempre, porque ya te he contado todo lo malo, todo eso que he pasado, pero eso me ha hecho apreciar muchas cosas más, entre ellas esos momentos que nosotros teníamos antes. _

_Esa amistad mi amor, esa amistad pura y verdadera que teníamos, ese compartir de la vida, nuestros secretos, nuestras alegrías mis lágrimas tus enojos, recuerdo como un gran tesoro todos esos años que pasamos juntos, gracias mi amor, gracias por cuidarme como lo hiciste, por protegerme por quererme, por estar siempre ahí para mí. Gracias por compartir mi primer enamoramiento, mi primera caída, la primera vez que me castigaron y la primera vez que toqué mi violín, gracias por tomar mi mano y acompañarme durante estos años tan valiosos. Puede ser malo lo que vivimos los últimos meses, pero no es nada comparado con todos esos años que hemos pasado juntos. _

_Recuérdame en tu casa jugando twister, recuérdame alegre, feliz, viva, no recuerdes a la Bella que fui durante este último tiempo, porque ella no volverá. Volverá tu amiga, volverá esa chica que toco contigo la canción de Harry Potter, volverá la chica sarcástica que adorabas hacer enojar, volverá esa que se sentaba contigo a ver partidos de futbol y que jugaba contigo a los videojuegos._

_No sé cuándo, pero volveremos a vernos, porque nuestra amistad es más fuerte que este trago amargo, porque somos mejores amigos, porque el día que nos casemos yo estaré ahí contigo, te acompañare a unirte a la mujer que elijas y te deseare todo lo bueno del mundo. Porque volveré para que veas que pude rescatar a la Bella Swan que todos conocen, tal vez no regrese siendo la misma, pero regresare siendo mejor. _

_Perdonare… espero que me perdones._

_Y te abrazare Edward y cuando lo haga te diré en tu oído lo que me hubiera gustado decirte hoy: "Tú tenías razón". _

_Yo me equivoqué, yo me confundí, yo lo eché a perder._

_Pero me has demostrado que tu amistad hacia mi sigue intacta. Te quedaste conmigo aunque ponías en peligro tu relación con ella, te quedaste conmigo porque aunque no me amaras, me querías lo suficiente para luchar por rescatar a tu amiga. Gracias por hacer ese sacrificio por mí aunque bien podrías haberte dado la vuelta e irte. _

_Porque me demostraste lo que siempre supe, que tú y yo tenemos una amistad Más Hermosa Que El Cielo… que nada nunca la va a romper, solo necesitamos tiempo._

_Tiempo para sanar, tiempo para perdonar, tiempo para volver a empezar._

_Me tengo que ir mi cielo, pero volveré. _

_No te preocupes, no te sientas mal, te he liberado de toda culpa, yo a ti hace mucho que te perdoné ¿tú me perdonaras a mí? Espero que si mi amor._

_Te deseo lo mejor en NY, que disfrutes la ciudad, que estudies y realmente espero que tu relación con ella dure y madure. Ella es buena, ella te ama, tú la amas y eso de alguna forma para mí en este momento me parece bien, conmigo o sin mi yo quiero que tú seas feliz._

_Te llamare no sé si pronto pero lo hare._

_Mi amor… la última vez que lo diga. Eres mi amor, siempre lo serás aunque nunca lo vuelvas a escuchar de mis labios._

_Gracias mi amor, gracias por todo._

_Te quiero de aquí a las estrellas y mucho más._

_Recuerda el relicario, mientras me tengas en tu corazón nunca me hare ido. _

_No es un adiós es un hasta pronto._

_Te amo_

_Bella. «_

Sentía como si el tiempo de hubiera detenido, como si las manecillas del reloj hubieran dejado de caminar, no había nada más para mí en este momento que el papel entre mis manos.

¿Tanto había pasado ante mis ojos y yo nunca lo vi? ¿Tanto me amas que prefieres dejarme? ¿Dónde estás Bella?

Tienes razón, yo no siento este dolor en el pecho y esta enorme tristeza porque no te amé como mujer, pero si como amiga… mi mejor amiga se fue, enfrente de mis narices y yo no estuve para darle un adiós, un abrazo o para amarrarla a un árbol e impedir que se fuera.

Agarré la foto que estaba en su mesita de noche y entendí esa tristeza que había visto en su mirada durante los últimos meses, estabas triste por nosotros, pero no porque no te quisiera, estabas triste por todo eso que habíamos perdido.

_Lo siento Bella… lo siento mucho._

Escuché como en mi garganta se atoraban los sollozos, me sentía solo, frio, abandonado, me sentía sucio y me sentía un mal amigo.

Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo.

Me abracé a mis piernas y lloré, lloré como hacía años que no lo hacía, lloré por todo eso que ella me hizo y por eso que yo le hice, lloré por mi amiga que iba en algún lugar de la carretera con otro a su lado a quien llamar amigo.

Aunque ella me agradeciera que hubiera intentado salvar nuestra amistad, yo sabía que no había actuado bien, yo no la debí de haber besado las veces que la besé, yo no debí haber tomado su virginidad por la simple y sencilla razón de que no la amaba.

Ahora todo encajaba, todos tus detalles, tus miradas, tu tristeza, tú te estuviste despidiendo de mí desde hace tanto y nunca lo vi.

Grité de coraje, de frustración, de enojo, de tristeza.

Me puse de pie y aunque la habitación estaba intacta, ya su esencia no estaba, sus cosas ya no estaban, sus fotos.

_Nos agarraste a todos y nos metiste en una maleta y te fuiste._

Su enorme habitación me quería comer, era como echarme en cara todo eso que yo le había hecho. ¿Por qué en vez de enojarme no me detuve a preguntarte que pasaba?

Con la foto y la carta en mis manos, salí de la habitación, tratando de huir de todo eso que físicamente estaba pero en mi corazón ya no.

Salí corriendo de la casa de Bella, tomé mi coche y tomé dirección a la carretera. Tienes que volver. Manejé por 15 minutos hasta que me detuve en medio de la nada y me di cuenta de que no sabía a donde ir, que dirección tomar, 50 estados, más de 13 mil ciudades en todo el país.

_¿No vas a dejar que te siga verdad? _

Mire fijamente la carretera expandiéndose a todo su largo frente a mí.

Di vuelta en U y fui a mi casa.

Los autos afuera de indicaron que ya habían regresado todos.

Entré directo, dirigiéndome a las escaleras y hasta mi cuarto, no podía ver a mis hermanos… Ellos sí tuvieron la oportunidad de estar con ella. Y yo, que me había concedido horas de su noche, que me iba a regalar sus últimas horas en Forks la rechacé.

Me fui a sentar a un lado de la ventana, en ese mismo lugar donde Bella me había encontrado esa noche. No podía estar en mi cama, la veía y me daba pánico.

Mi padre entró y se fue a sentar frente a mí también en el suelo.

— _¿Quieres hablar? —_ me preguntó pacientemente.

—_Solo si me vas a decir donde esta_— murmuré.

—_Sabes que no puedo_— me sonrió tristemente

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque le di mi palabra y porque está haciendo lo correcto._

— _¿Para quién? Porque para mí no me parece correcto que se vaya así nada más_— mi tono sonaba irritado y es que lo estaba.

Irritado, cansado, dolido, triste…

—_Lo mejor para ella._

—_Porque no me contaste de sus planes, lo hubiera impedido_— otra vez volvían las lágrimas, traté de limpiármelas rápidamente.

—_No tiene nada de malo llorar por alguien que queremos._

—_Es que…_

—_Te diré porque no les dijimos nada… Porque ella habló con sus padres y les explicó la situación, les dijo como convivir con niños la había sensibilizado, imposible creo yo, ya que Bella es una persona muy sensible. Pero ella decía que ahora veía las cosas de otra manera. Sus padres se opusieron a que ella dejara NY porque era algo por lo que ella había luchado, Bella nos pidió apoyo para convencerlos, les explicó sus razones, John contactó a unos conocido en Cornell y arregló lo de la entrada de Rosalie y Bella se postuló para otra Universidad, no fue fácil, ya que los periodos de aceptación ya había pasado, pero es Bella_— dijo riendo— _a esa niña el mundo no se le cierra, así que movió cielo mar y tierra y lo consiguió. Ese fue uno de los viajes que hizo con Jacob._

—_Pero lo pudimos haber arreglado…_— levantó una mano para que no lo interrumpiera

—_Luego… ella habló de ti ante nosotros, porque le insistíamos en irse a estudiar enfermería en NY pero entonces ella abrió su corazón, nos dijo que se había enamorado, que tú lo sabias, que las cosas entre ustedes ya estaban muy mal, dijo que habían llegado hasta insultarse, que como en todos los casos necesitaba tiempo, que a veces la distancia ayuda_— Mi padre se quedó ido, viendo hacia afuera, recordando— _Nunca olvidaré su cara ese día, se veía grande, la tristeza se la estaba comiendo, pero sobre todo porque no lo contaba como alguien chiflado, ni como exigiendo, ella hablo maduramente y defendió sus razones cada una de ellas, pero sobre todo…_— suspiró— _ nos dijo que no podía seguir haciéndote daño. Tengo que reconocer que nunca dijo nada malo de ti, dijo que intentaste hasta donde pudiste, que la habías querido como una amiga y que la habías cuidado durante todo este tiempo, pero que era momento de decir adiós._

—_Mi niña— _murmuré intentado imaginármela.

—_Sí, tu niña creció, ahora déjame que te pregunte algo, porque de nada te servirá estar atormentándote. Porque ella no va a volver… no por el momento._

Asentí.

—_Ahora que ella se fue ¿Cambia en algo lo que tu sentías por ella? Me refiero, sé que te duele y la extrañas, pero si la pudieras ver en este momento ¿está en tus manos el devolverle la felicidad a ella? ¿La amas?_

Lo pensé durante unos minutos, y lo imaginé, si pudiera encontrarla, verla, abrazarla sabía lo que haría… la traería de vuelta porque soy egoísta, porque quiero a mi amiga, pero aun así, yo no puedo darle eso que ella quiere, porque como ella dijo de Jacob, seria demasiada maldad de mi parte.

—_No puedo hacerla feliz_— susurré.

—_Piénsalo Edward—_ se puso de pie—_ tu sabes que el que ella se fuera fue lo mejor_.

Me volví a quedar solo, pensando y rememorando mis buenos momentos con ella.

Tú lo entendiste mi niña, me toca a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi primer fin de semana en NY y yo solo en mi casa, pero era por decisión propia. Mis hermanos habían salido a recorrer los alrededores para familiarizarse, Tanya estaba instalándose en su departamento y yo, yo seguía en mi situación.

No andaba llorando por los rincones, pero hay una parte de mí que sabe que las cosas no están bien, una tristeza frecuente, todo esto era nuestro sueño mi niña y tú no estás aquí para ver como NY se prende ante ti.

No me puedo hacer una imagen de ti, solo te puedo mirar en tu cuarto, porque no puedo saber si estas en un lugar soleado, en la nieve, si tu Universidad es buena.

¡No puedo saber nada!

Fui al refrigerador y saqué dos botellas de nuestra cerveza favorita. _Heineken._

Camine hasta nuestro balcón y me senté en el barandal viendo hacia el cielo despejado.

_Espero que lo estés viendo en este momento Bella…_

Destapé las dos botellas, una la puse frente a mí, la otra la bebí.

—_Salud por ti Bella, porque estés bien, porque sanes, porque seas feliz y por nuestra amistad que es más hermosa que el cielo._

Sonreí recordando sus palabras y negando con la cabeza, hablando a la nada, no me bebería la otra, era simbólicamente de ella.

—_No… tú Bella eres más hermosa que el cielo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora ya saben porque el fic se llama asi... Si por su amistad. Es como ella lo ve, Sale de una cancion que pondre mas adelante. Ahora ya todas estamos tranquilas y sabemos que no vamos a matar a nadie XD<strong>

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras! y por sus buenos deseos...**

**Gracias tambien a las chicas que meten presion... como dije! Por favor quiten a los vampiros malos de por mi casa... Les aseguro que mi dementora hace bien su trabajo.**

**Alguien quiere unos kleneex tamaño industrial? XD**

**Gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por todo eso maravilloso que me han dado. Y No tienen nada que agradecer nenas! Contestar el review es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que ustedes me regalan horas de su vida.**

**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras. Abrazos a las que estamos aqui desde hace tiempo! Gracias a todas!**

**Regalenme una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen feliz... y sobre todo... quiero escuchar teorias. Que Edward sufra? Siii! tiempo al tiempo!**

**Con amor!**

**Zo***


	11. 10 Tomando el camino largo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir

Gracias por todo a mis niñas: Ruby y Maggy que me ayudaron con el beteo y me enseñan a escribir XD mi Pecosa y mi Dementora.

Gracias Eli por el proyecto muñeca.

Graciiias a todas las que preguntaron por mi, a las que me mandaron mensajes preocupadas y a todas en general.

Espero que les guste el capitulo. Como recomendacion aclaro que me estoy tomando mi tiempo y las cosas no pasan de buenas a primeras, en esta historia todo tiene su tiempo y un porque. mas aclaraciones en la nota de autor de abajo.

Chicas sin cuenta que dejaron review les conteste en el blog... y Hay un entrada en el blog con musica e imagenes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA DISTANCIA NO ES SI NO NOS VEMOS… LA DISTANCIA ES SI NO VOLVEMOS…<strong>_

_**ALEJANDRO SANZ**_

_**Su banco está vacío, Marco sigue en mí,**_

_**le siento respirar, pienso que sigue aquí,**_

_**ni la distancia enorme puede dividir**_

_**dos corazones y un solo latir.**_

_**Miro en mi diario tu fotografía**_

_**con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido.**_

_**La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que**_

_**estás aquí, entre inglés y matemáticas.**_

_**Es imposible dividir así la vida de los dos,**_

_**por eso, espérame, cariño mio...conserva la ilusión.**_

_**La soledad – Laura Pausini**_

_**Te necesito ya ves  
>odio reconocer<br>que necesito tener  
>tu aliento para estar bien<br>que no hay mejor alimento  
>que el que me das con tus besos<br>Y aunque me duele esta ves  
>tengo que reconocer<br>que necesito tener  
>tu cuerpo para estar bien<br>enamorada, perdida  
>mi mente te necesita<strong>_

_**Llama por favor – Alejandra Guzman**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10: TOMANDO EL CAMINO LARGO<strong>

**EPOV**

"_Y te abrazaré Edward y te diré: Tu tenias razón"_

Y…

¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no me abrazas y me dices que tenía razón?

¿Por qué a pesar de que tú lo reconociste en tu carta yo no me siento bien?

Esta fría mañana de finales de enero no me daba consuelo. Tal vez es que nevaba sobre Nueva York o tal vez el hecho de haber dejado a mi familia después de las fiestas navideñas. O tal vez y que era la opción mas probable es que estaba muy decepcionado después de que Bella no apareciera en mi casa para Navidad.

Mi casa había tenido una de las mejores navidades en muchos años, la casa estuvo adornada con personajes de Disney todo para la princesa de casa. Jaslice con sus 10 meses fue la consentida de todos. Muchos juguetes, globos y cada adulto a su disposición, no es que ella lo exigiera, siempre estuvo tranquila y muy curiosa por su alrededor. Con sus hermosos ojos azules curioseando.

Mi pequeña hermana trató de estar con ella tanto como pudo, no era fácil ni para ella ni para Jasper haberla dejado con sus padres, pero era lo mejor. Ellos maduraron y afrontaron las consecuencias, si querían un mejor futuro para Jaslice ellos debían estudiar para darle todo a su hija. Aunque eso significara que la niña se tendría que quedar con sus abuelos. Una semana la tenían mis papas y otra semana la tenían los Hale.

Cuando pensaba en mi pequeña sobrinita mi corazón se sentía bien, ella era un ángel en mi vida, que me ayudaba a ver las cosas en claro, sin maldad, perdón y solo perdón. Me recordaba tanto a Bella.

Su ausencia fue lo único que entristeció mi Navidad, mi mejor amiga no se comunicaba conmigo, mi mejor amiga no quiso venir para Navidad y yo sabía perfectamente que era por mi culpa. Todos los días me repetía que todavía no era su momento, que ella necesitaba tiempo… Todos los días lo repito y aunque no soy muy dado a rezar confieso que muchas veces he pedido por Bella. Porque este bien, y porque la gente a su alrededor la cuide y la ame.

No pude hablar con Charlie o con Renee porque ellos habían salido de la ciudad antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Se habían ido pasar Navidad con Bella a donde sea que viviera.

Debo también decirlo, ya que estoy en la hora de las confesiones, que un día de mis vacaciones me vi manejando hacia La Push, tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con Jacob, de pedirle y tal vez rogarle que me dijera donde estaba ella. Pero debí suponer que él no estaría. Todos los que se habían ido con Bella aquella mañana después del baile de graduación, todos se habían quedado con Bella y Jacob, sus familias se habían trasladado a reunirse con ellos para celebrar las fiestas.

Tan frustrante, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada… Todos los días marcaba a su celular con la esperanza de que un día se arrepintiera y prendiera ese celular, aunque ella había dicho que ya no lo usaría.

Su perfil de Facebook lo actualizó una vez cambiando su estado a: _"En el camino"_ inmediatamente le mandé un mensaje privado… pero nunca contestó.

Escuché los ligeros pasos llegar hasta mi cuarto, no me moví de mi posición frente a la ventana, ella de alguna manera no me molestaba cuando me sentía así, Tanya me conocía lo suficiente para saber que había hilos que no debía intentar tejer.

O eso creía…

—_Quiero… hablar contigo un momento_— su suave voz me intoxicaba, amaba a Tanya con todo mi corazón pero había veces en las que no podía soportar tenerla conmigo… ¿culpa?

—_Ahorita no Tanya—_ me giré para verla, sentada con las piernas cruzadas vistiendo mi camisa de ayer. Era una belleza.

—_Solo serán 5 minutos, sé que lo mas seguro es que te enojes conmigo pero lo tengo que decir—_ juntó sus manos y jugó con sus dedos.

—_Si sabes que me voy a enojar ¿para que decirlo?_

— _¡Hey!_ — Dijo un poco molesta— _Eres mi novio. Te amo Edward, claro que me molesta que tengas secretos conmigo cuando yo no los tengo contigo._

—_Soy sincero en todo contigo, no se a que viene eso._

— _¿Alguna vez me contaras la historia de Bella? —_ que mencionara su nombre me puso de malas inmediatamente.

—_Te dije que eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros, no es que no te lo quiera contar_ — realmente no quiero contarlo_— pero son cosas de ella…_

— _¿Tuvieron un romance o algo así?_

— _¡¿A qué viene todo eso? —_ me senté sobre el ras de la ventana viéndola muy enojado, realmente no me gustaba hacia donde iba esto.

—_Solo… Solo…—_ bufó poniéndose de pie y tomando la foto que tenía con Bella, que siempre estaba a lado de la que tenía con Tanya— _nunca hablan de ella. Era tu mejor amiga, iba a vivir enfrente con las chicas, tenía una vida planeada y de repente ella se fue. Después de nuestra primera noche juntos no quisiste verme hasta que nos vinimos a Nueva York_— caminó por el cuarto realmente enojada— _hay fotos de ustedes con ella en todos lados y no hay ninguna foto mía en su sala. Creo que soy amiga de tu hermana y aun así no tienen ninguna foto mía._

— _¿Estas peleando conmigo por unas fotos?_ — pregunté levantado la ceja.

— _¡NO! No tiene que ver con las fotos, tiene que ver con la forma en la que se comportan conmigo. No seré la mejor amiga de tu hermana pero no tienen que repetirme siempre eso, aunque no lo digan con palabras. Cómo una persona que no esta presente, que no se comunica con ustedes, que no la han visto en casi un año ¡Dime! ¿Cómo es que ella esta mas presente que yo?_

—_Bella estuvo con nosotros desde que éramos bebes, hay lazos que la distancia no puede romper y te agradecería mucho si no tocas este tema con las chicas ni con nadie. A ellos también les duele no saber de ella._

—_Si es así, entonces porque no los veo enojados por que ella no se comunique con ustedes._

—_Porque la entendemos, de alguna manera ahora la entendemos, pero eso no implica que no nos duela, todo llegará y se acomodará a su momento._

—_Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes ningún contacto con ella?_

—_Te lo he dicho mil veces, Bella no se comunica con nosotros._

—_Patrañas Edward—_ se dejó caer sobre la cama enojada— ¿_Quieres que te crea que Jasper si tiene contacto con ella pero tu no? ¡No soy idiota!_

Tardé un momento en comprender su oración.

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_ — me acerqué a ella en mi cama, no sé que vio Tanya en mí que se hizo para atrás huyendo.

—_No me digas que no sabías_— puso una almohada entre nosotros, no es que le fuera a hacer algo a Tanya, por muy enojado que estuviera.

—_Explícate de una vez._

—_Hace un momento cuando regresaba de la cocina, pasé por el cuarto de Jasper y lo escuché hablar, fue sin querer, pero me llamó la atención de que dijera: Si, Mi Bella. Porque pueden conocer a otra Isabella pero no le dirán Bella porque para ustedes solo hay una Bella—_ gritó enojada

—_Toma una ducha y arréglate, te llevaré a tu casa_— me levanté para salir

—_Pero Edward… pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos_— chilló.

—_Tenías razón, me iba a enojar y lo sabías, no sé de que te extraña. Espérame a que vuelva tengo que hablar con Jasper—_ cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

Respiré un par de veces para calmarme… ¿Jasper y Bella?

Caminé despacio hacía su habitación, que estaba antes que la mía, su puerta estaba abierta, me asomé discretamente para verlo sentado en su cama dándome la espalda.

— _¿Estás segura?... Te quiero demasiado como para que alguien mas te haga sufrir lo sabes… ¿probar? ¿Segura?... ¡QUE! Ahora sales con un chico de una banda—_ Jasper estaba entre risas y regaños, me quedé recargado en su puerta escuchando.

— _¿Te gusta?... ahh entiendo… ¿lo amas?... ¿Solo algo para probar? …. Entiendo… Si te juro que entiendo, a veces necesitamos ampliar nuestros horizontes… _

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, si la persona con la que hablaba era Bella, entonces Bella tenia pareja.

—_Dile a Jacob que estoy de su lado, ese tipillo… ¿como dijiste que se llamaba?… ¿David? Bueno ese tal David te hace algo y voy a buscarlo para matarlo… No te rías… _— escuché unos ahh y ohh mas, sin entender nada— _Esta bien, yo también tengo que colgar… ¿Esa voz que escucho es David? Ahhh qué bueno que Jacob también este ahí, nada de portarse mal señorita… … ¿Estás segura? Está bien, en la noche checaré tu Face, me muero por ver fotos tuyas, quiero saber si es cierto todo eso que cuenta Leah…— _de repente dejo de reír— _Ok… Cuídate por favor… hablamos en la noche… Te quiero_.

Colgó y me di cuenta de que era porque me había visto en el reflejo de la ventana.

— _¿Espiando?_

— _¿Desde cuándo hablas con ella?_

—_Un mes después de que se fue_

— _¿Sabes donde está?_

—_Si._

No me pude contener, estaba demasiado enojado con Tanya y luego saber que Jasper que nos había visto sufrir por tanto tiempo y que no hubiera dicho nada me ponía de malas.

—_Y nosotros sin saber nada ¿me has visto cuanto he pedido por saber si estaba bien? _

—_Son decisiones de ella_

— _¿Dónde está?_

—_En Los Ángeles_

—_Dame su dirección_— me sentía eufórico pero no de una buena manera.

—_No la sé—_ murmuró tranquilamente

—_Me acabas de decir que está en Los Ángeles_

—_Si… hoy. Pero Bella viaja mucho, hoy en Los Ángeles, la siguiente semana quien sabe donde esté. _

— _¿Cómo? ¿Y su escuela?_

—_Yo no sé donde vive, sé donde está en este momento. Bella viaja con Jacob y sus amigos. Cada que tienen tiempo agarran sus coches y se van o se van en avión_— Jasper se recargó en la pared, evaluándome.

— _¿Dónde estudia? _

—_No lo se, es cierto, ella no ha querido decirme._

—_Debiste habérmelo dicho, tú no eres el único con derecho de hablar con ella._

—_No, no soy el único con ese derecho, pero soy el único con el que quiere hablar. De alguna u otra manera Bella y yo nos tuvimos cuando vivíamos momentos difíciles, eso nos unió… todo lo que tú te separaste de ella la unió a mí, yo me convertí en su mejor amigo, en su mano derecha._

Yo soy su mejor amigo

¡YO SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO!

Me fui contra él y le di un puñetazo en la cara, sentir el dolor en mi mano fue lo que me detuvo de pegarle otra vez.

—_Esto fue por no decirme lo de Bella y por lo de mi hermana… siempre te quise romper la cara por destrozar a mi pequeña Alice._

Jasper me vio un poco dolido pero decidido, una mancha roja se expandía por sus labios, se puso de pie y realmente no esperaba que me atacara pero dio un golpe exactamente igual al mio sobre mi mejilla

—_Eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Bella… me acusas a mí y vienes como justiciero de Alice pero yo soy sincero. Yo lo admití Edward, yo admití que me acosté con María mientras era novio de Alice pero tú… ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que tuviste relaciones con ella?_

—_No tienes derecho a hablar de eso— _me puse de pie, en defensa, aunque dudaba que nos golpeáramos, los dos sabíamos que las palabras eran peores.

— _¿No? ¿Y tú si tienes derecho a hablar de mí? Yo he sido juzgado y lo acepto pero ¿tú? ¿Crees que mantenerlo en secreto te eximirá de culpa? _

—_Fue diferente, Bella y yo nos queremos de una manera especial, sé que estuvo mal pero yo no la usé._

—_Yo tampoco usé a María… admito que amo mas a Alice, pero María es una mujer dulce, comprensiva, era esa persona que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, podía pasar muchas horas con ella, aprendí a cocinar por María, ella me enseñó, la primera vez que lloré por perder a tu hermana lo hice enfrente de María y aun así estuvo y se mantuvo, me esperó, me amó mas de lo que ella se amaba._

—_Bella era mi amiga…—_me cortó antes de que pudiera decir mas.

—_Una amiga a la que fuiste destruyendo, ella se cansó Edward, se cansó de ser invisible, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que la vieras, si hubieras sido realmente su amigo la hubieras dejado ir desde el principio, pero siempre te mantuviste ahí, presente, de una u otra manera querías que ella no te dejara de querer, pero nunca contaste con Jacob, no contaste que llegara alguien que la pudiera querer mas que tú y llegó y la quiere y yo espero que ellos dos un día de estos terminen juntos porque ella merece que la amen._

—_Yo también espero que ella se feliz._

—_Todos queremos eso._

—_María…— _no se porque tenia la sensación de que algo se me estaba yendo de las manos— _¿también te dejó?_

—_No, yo la dejé a ella, porque quise luchar por tu hermana, pero con Alice hace mucho que me di por vencido, ella no me quiere, le costaba mucho que la tocara cuando estaba embarazada y quería sentir a mi niña en su vientre, lo he intentado pero ella ya me dijo que lo dejara, que no va a volver conmigo y yo lo entendí._

— _¿Cómo así? Sé que te equivocaste pero…_— estaba renuente a decirlo en voz alta— _yo siento que Alice te quiere todavía_

—_No Edward… ella no me quiere, me lo ha dicho tantas veces que al final lo acepte… Bella me ayudó a aceptarlo, me dijo que debíamos de entender cuando alguien no nos quería. Hace dos meses Bella habló conmigo, María y ella son algo así como amigas o conocidas, María tuvo un accidente y estuvo a punto de morir._

— _¿Viste a Bella?_

—_No… cuando yo llegué al hospital Bella ya se había ido._

— _¿Dónde está María?_

—_Ella vive en Detroit._

—_Y tú y ella…_

—_Dilo Edward con todas las letras ¿Qué pasa entre María y yo?_

—_Si._

—_Desde hace un mes María es mi novia, lo estamos intentado._

— _Pero… ¿Alice?_

Jasper agarró su chamarra y sus cosas, tenía que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

—_Yo siempre tendré la culpa de haber terminado con Alice, yo siempre aceptaré mi responsabilidad, me dolió Edward, me dolió demasiado perderla porque tu hermana es la mujer que mas he amado, pero… no voy a pasar toda la vida pidiendo perdón. Me equivoqué y lo pagué con creces pero no voy a sufrir cada día de mi vida porque Alice no quiere volver conmigo, es incomodo para ella y para mi que yo siempre le esté pidiendo una oportunidad, luego terminamos peleando, es mejor llevar una relación cordial por el bien de nuestra hija. Alice el día de mañana encontrará a otra persona en la que confiar y amar y yo lo aceptaré porque así es la vida, uno acepta sus responsabilidades. _

Salió de la habitación dejándome con un montón de preguntas rondándome en mi cabeza y sobre todo… ¿Bella y María? ¿Amigas?

Alice no entenderá esto, pero decidí en ese momento que si Jasper de alguna manera había respetado lo mio con Bella, yo dejaría que el arreglara o llevara de la mejor manera lo suyo con Alice y María.

Llevé a Tanya a su departamento donde tuvimos una nueva discusión, ella quería saber que había pasado entre Jasper y yo y porque había regresado con un golpe en la mejilla, solo le dije que lo olvidara cosa que la enojó, me fui de su casa temprano.

Me importaba muy poco en este momento las posibles discusiones lo único que en realidad me importaba era que en la noche Bella subiría fotos a su Facebook y si esa era la única manera de verla la aprovecharía.

La tarde fue eterna y yo parecía un león enjaulado, dando vueltas por mi habitación, pensando, sintiendo, temiendo, no sabía que esperar de las fotos. Yo solo quería saber que ella estaba bien.

Jasper llego a las 11 pm trabajaba en una librería relativamente cerca de nuestra casa, aunque nuestros padres tenían dinero, él y Alice habían acordado trabajar sin descuidar los estudios, a ellos les complacía mucho cuando compraban algo para Jaslice con sus sueldos. Alice trabajaba en una tienda de antigüedades.

Anduve por la casa hasta que llegó Emmett pasada de las 12, había salido con Rosalie, no le comenté nada de las fotos, solo lo saludé y cuando ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el departamento regresé a mi cuarto. No entendía muy bien porque me comportaba así, tal vez era que me daba miedo la reacción que pudieran tener en mí las fotos.

Abrí mi cuenta de Facebook que muy poco usaba, ignoré las notificaciones y todas las fotos que Tanya había cargado de nosotros. Tecleé temeroso: _Isabella Swan _

Empezaron a aparecer fotos en mi pantalla, me fui a las fotos y abrí el único álbum que tenia, Bella no había actualizado su perfil desde hace mucho.

Álbum: En el camino

Un clic y listo.

La noche era fría, pero yo estaba sudando.

Empecé a revisar las fotos, en las primeras no aparecía Bella, la vine a encontrar en la foto 8 y me quedé impactado, Bella ya no tenia su larga melena rizada que alcanzaba a cubrir su pecho y llegaba a su estomago, ahora tenia el cabello un poco arriba de los hombros con un look libre y salía lacio. Se veía hermosa, riendo, un poco maquillada pero resaltaban sus ojos, a pesar de que era un nuevo look para ella quedaba perfecto, aunque estaba decepcionado porque ya no tuviera sus rizos.

En las primeras 28 fotos aparecía ella con los chicos de la Push en Dakota del Norte, según marcaba el pie de foto, estaban esquiando y en otras salían en una cabaña todos muy bien abrigados. Jacob abrazándola…

Controlé mi rabia un momento para la siguiente ronda de fotos, tal vez si localizaba un lugar podría saber donde estaba.

En las siguiente 17 fotos aparecían casi todos los chicos en el Gran Cañón de Colorado en Arizona, ahí Bella salía con ropa ligera obviamente por el calor, todos con shorts y ropa de escalar. No había ninguna foto en la que Bella no saliera riendo.

Mi corazón latía tranquilo por eso.

Has vuelto a sonreír… a sonreír sinceramente.

Pobre de mi corazón, no latió tan tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

Las siguientes fotos fueron tomadas en El Heinz Field en Pittsburg Pensilvania, ella estuvo en el estado a lado de nosotros, estuvo cerca…

Pero lo que hizo que sin quererlo me enojara es que las fotos eran en el estadio de los Acereros, el equipo favorito de la NFL de Bella, pero solo salían Jacob y ella y las fotos eran tomadas por ellos mismos.

Viajaron solos…

Ella salía muy contenta tapada con una gran chamarra negra y amarilla, y Jacob la abrazaba. La sonrisa de Bella era hipnotizaste, reía como yo la recordaba antes de su declaración, libre, sincera, feliz, hermosa…

Por un momento pensé que ellos estaban juntos, pero debía de pensar también en ese tal David.

Llegue a la última parte del álbum: L.A. estas tenían que ser fotos recientes, de hoy.

La primera llegó de golpe.

Salían otra vez todos los amigos de Jacob caminando por Sunset Boulevard. En la siguiente aparecían en "Sunset Strip" tomándose la típica foto todos posando delante de muchos anuncios. Pero en esta salía alguien que no había visto antes.

Un tipo alto, delgado, cabello lacio y negro una piel blanca, en mi fuero interno no podía negar que era bien parecido, en voz alta nunca lo admitiría. Su mano y la de Bella estaban entrelazadas.

Así que tú eres David.

Las siguientes fotos nos variaban, tomas por la ciudad y unas cuantas en el famoso "Musso Frank´s" gracias al cielo no hubo ninguna de un beso o algo así, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hubiera, sabiendo los sentimientos que Jacob tenía por ella, dudaba que Bella fuera tan mala para mostrarse libremente enfrente de él. En la última foto entendí que David no es que estuviera en el viaje de ellos, ellos estaban en el viaje de David, porque él salía tocando con un grupo en un bar que no reconocí.

Me recargué en mi silla, esto no estaba bien, yo no debería de estar mendigando por información de Bella.

Cerré sesión y apagué mi computadora.

Cuando me acosté no podía conciliar bien el sueño, estaba muy feliz por haber visto a Bella en fotos, por verla sonreír, eso me hizo sonreír a mí de una manera que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero a la vez me ponía triste que el lugar que ocupaba Jacob era el mio, yo debía cuidarla y no por obligación si no porque así lo sentía.

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Si trataba de unir los lugares donde ella había estado solo daban un montón de líneas cruzadas por todo el país.

¡Demonios Bella!

Pasaron varios días cuando volví a hablar con Jasper y le dije que había visto las fotos. Discretamente compartíamos un poco de información, los chicos no habían visto las fotos.

Las semanas siguieron pasando igual, calmadas, en una rutina que me parecía cómoda, pero extrañaba eso que tenia con Bella, con ella siempre tenia algo impredecible, algún comentario, gusto o manía.

La extrañaba tanto.

Me dormía viendo su foto, extrañaba su voz, necesitaba a mi amiga.

Las cosas con Tanya empezaron a empeorar, chocábamos mucho en nuestras opiniones y la intimidad ya no era nada sorprendente.

Tanya tampoco supo sobrellevar que las chicas siempre prefirieran a Bella.

Después de una discusión de dos horas, Tanya y yo terminamos nuestra relación una tarde de Mayo, después de que me confesara que se sentía atraída por alguien más. Alguien que le estaba prestando atención, todo este tiempo que yo la dejaba sola.

Y sobre todo, dijo que estaba cansada de luchar contra el fantasma de Bella.

Me dolió la ruptura, pero no tanto como yo hubiera esperado. Era de esas cosas que se veían venir. Me dolió ver llorar a Tanya, me dolió lastimarla, pero los dos sabíamos que la ruptura era lo mejor. Por el momento no quedamos como amigos porque era imposible, pero prometimos hablarnos más adelante.

Por esos días, Alice nos traía locos a Emmett y a mí, porque se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Jaslice y quería que le regaláramos una muñeca de _Precious Moments_. Por una cosa o por otra, se nos había olvidado hasta que vimos a nuestros padres en la puerta de nuestro departamento con la niña en brazos.

Habían quedado de llevarla a _"American Girl Place"_ no es que la niña entendiera mucho, pero ya había dejado de preocuparme por lo exagerado que eran mis padres y los Hale con Jaslice.

Emmett y yo les dijimos que los alcanzaríamos ahí. Fuimos casi que corriendo a _"FAO Schwartz_" a buscar la dichosa muñeca, yo amaba a mi hermana, pero a veces le tenía miedo cuando se enojaba.

Llegamos a la juguetería y nos dirigimos a un mostrador con un señor mayor. Le preguntamos por la muñeca vestida como hada, necesitábamos esa en especifico.

—_Déjeme verificar…—_ tecleó en su computadora — _Lo siento, pero ya no tenemos en existencia, llegarían hasta la otra semana._

— _¿Cómo? — _Gritó Emmett—_ Alice nos matara… Por favor señor revise bien._

—_Lo siento joven_— dijo sonriendo en señor por los gritos de Emmett— _pero esa muñeca se la llevaron hace como una hora. Era la última._

— _¿Sabe si la podemos encontrar en otro lado?_

—_Tal vez por internet, pero hoy no creo que la consigan son de colección jóvenes, son caras y existen muy pocas._

— _¡Dios! Alice nos matara, nos dijo que viniéramos antes—_ me tallé la cara con las manos.

— _¿Tiene alguna que sea parecida?_

—_Tenemos otras Precious Moments, acompáñenme._

Nos llevó a un estante en forma de casa de muñecas, enorme, era dos veces la estatura de Emmett y todos los separadores eran cuartos diferentemente decorados.

—_La señorita que se llevo la muñeca que ustedes querían estuvo indecisa entre esa y esta—_ nos mostró una muñeca vestida como princesa, con un vestido rosa lleno de tul — _estuvo indecisa hasta que se decidió por la otra. Como ve, solo tenemos una por modelo._

Decepcionados o mejor dicho, esperando nuestra sentencia de parte de la pequeña duende, nos llevamos la muñeca vestida de princesa. Nos la envolvieron con el papel membretado de la juguetería, por lo menos que Alice viera que si habíamos venido.

Alcanzamos a la familia en _"American Girl Place",_ solo porque amo mucho a mi sobrina entré a ese lugar.

Los encontramos en el restaurante, ya a punto de comer. Alice abrió el regalo que habíamos traído para que la niña se entretuviera, cuando lo vio, sonrió dulcemente.

—_Luego arreglamos esto ustedes y yo—_ nos amenazó con su melodiosa voz, como si nos estuviera diciendo que nos quería.

Asentimos como dos niños regañados.

¡Mierda!

A pesar de eso, nos divertimos mucho con las bromas de John y Emmett, después de comer pasamos a la tienda a comprarle unas muñecas a Jaslice como regalo. Abuelito Carlisle y Abuelito John utilizaron sus tarjetas, convencidos por sus esposas.

De ahí nos fuimos al Acuario en Brooklyn a Jaslice le encantaban los animales.

Mientras pasábamos por unas de las zonas oscuras por debajo de los lugares de los osos polares, me acordé de Bella.

Fue de golpe que ella vino a mi mente, recordé como siempre hacia preguntas extrañas. Cuando estábamos pequeños me dijo que le quería dar un abrigo a los osos polares porque de seguro tenían mucho frio. Teníamos como 7 años, tomé su mano y le prometí que algún día regalaríamos abrigos… Éramos solo unos niños.

Te extraño Bella… vuelve.

Regresamos al departamento en la noche, cuando íbamos dando la vuelta en la esquina de la calle donde vivíamos, vi a lo lejos como una elegante mujer iba bajando las escaleras de la entrada, me pareció extraña ya que nunca la había visto. Llevaba un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras altas y tenía el cabello negro. Detuvo un taxi y se fue.

Tal vez una nueva vecina.

Preguntaría pronto.

Llegamos a nuestro piso, los hombres íbamos caminando atrás de las mujeres porque llevábamos todas las bolsas de compras de regalos para la niña.

— _¡Dios Mio!_ — gritó Alice de pronto, haciendo que nos apresuráramos a ella.

— _¿Qué pasó Alice?_ — preguntó Esme preocupada

—_Esa letra…_

Todos vimos un paquete afuera de la puerta de las chicas y que me maten si esa letra no la conocía.

Alice le pasó a la niña a Esme y se agachó para recoger la nota que iba dirigida a Jaslice, arriba del paquete. La abrió apresuradamente

— _¡Es de ella_! — Gritó— _la voy a leer en voz alta._

_Hola Princesa:_

_Vine a verte porque es tu cumpleaños, hace un año te cargué en mis brazos, fuiste lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida y puedo jurar que lo sigues siendo. Lastima que vine sin avisar y no te pude ver, pero te dejo un pequeño regalo. Espero te guste y dile a tu mamá que es para jugar no para coleccionar aunque la caja diga otra cosa._

_Salúdame a todos._

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Con amor._

_Tu Tía Bella_

—_Ella estuvo aquí—_ murmuré, inmediatamente vi a Jasper.

—_Yo no sabia nada_— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Jasper, ella dejó algo para ti—_ Alice le entregó un pequeño paquete.

Alice abrió el regalo que Bella había dejado.

—_No puede ser—_ gritó Emmett.

Vi el regalo y era la misma muñeca que Alice quería que le regaláramos. Recordé al señor que nos había dicho que la muñeca se la habían llevado una hora antes y la señorita saliendo del edificio.

Entré a mi departamento y corrí a mi cuarto, Jasper fue el único que me siguió. Prendí mi computadora y rápido busqué lo que recitaba. _Facebook_ no tardó en encontrarme a Bella.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, una nueva foto, de ella con Leah y Emily sentadas en un comedor, una foto casual pero como sospechaba, Bella tenia el cabello negro y un poco mas largo.

La vi… de lejos pero la vi.

— ¿_Era ella verdad? La que iba saliendo del edificio—_ me preguntó Jasper.

—_Creo que si._

—_Yo también la vi, pero no la hubiera reconocido, no estaba enterado que se había pintado el cabello_.

—_Ni yo, tenia tiempo que no entraba a Facebook._

—_Que cosas, Bella a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros y no nos alcanzamos a ver._

—_Lo se—_ una tristeza dentro de mi pecho se hizo presente.

—_Sabes… hablé con ella hace poco_—me giré para verlo— _pero nunca mencionó nada de venir. Aunque…_

— _¿Aunque?_

—_Ella ya no anda con David, solo duraron dos meses._

—_Eso es estupendo, no me gustaba la idea de que ella anduviera con alguien de una banda._

—_Lo se, a mí tampoco._

—_Es mejor así, que solo se concentre en sus estudios._

Jasper se río a carcajadas.

— _¿Celoso?_

—_No—_ refunfuñé.

—_Por tu propio bien no lo estés, porque no te esperas lo que se viene._

— _¿Qué se viene?_

—_No te lo diré Edward, pronto lo veras._

—_Jasper—_ dije serio.

—_Olvídalo, pronto lo veras, ahora quítate que voy a ver que es lo que Bella me dejó._

De la caja que Bella había dejado sacó un disco. Lo metió a la computadora.

—_Realmente no sé que sea_— murmuró— _así que no sé que esperar._

En la pantalla de la computadora empezó un video, jalé una silla para sentarme atrás de Jasper y poder ver bien, agarré un vaso de vidrio con agua que había dejado a lado de la computadora.

Era una cinta casera, estaba oscuro pero se escuchaban voces, unas tenues luces iluminaron lo que reconocí como un escenario y empezó la música. Una chica empezó a cantar, pero tuvieron que enfocarla cantando entre las hileras de público para que creyera lo que imaginaba.

Bella salía cantando.

El vaso en mis manos se resbaló dé la impresión, escuché el golpe sordo en el piso pero aun así no quité la vista de la pantalla. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Bella había cantado para tanta gente! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un musical?

Ella cantó hermosamente, sonriendo con el público, conforme avanzó la canción subió al escenario ya con un sombrero de copa y un bastón. Ella era la dueña del escenario, confiada, nunca desafinó e hizo notas muy altas.

Vestía un vestido negro satinado con una línea blanca debajo de su pecho. Su cabello en ese video todavía tenía su color natural.

Al final, cuando la persona que grababa el video se puso de pie, vimos como todo el auditorio le aplaudía.

—_Estoy en shock_— dijo Jasper— _me dijo que lo haría, pero no pensé que fuera cierto_.

—Bella cumple todo lo que dice.

— _¡Dios! Esa mujer es una caja de sorpresas, la tengo que felicitar nada mas me llame._

De repente apareció Bella otra vez en el monitor, era un adjunto al video porque ahí ya traía el cabello negro.

—_Lo hice—_ levanto el puño divertida— era una competencia de coros, entré un tiempo para divertirme— dijo mientras se acomodaba en un sillón, a su espalda vimos a Jacob pasar, supuse que era su casa_— era sustituta y solo lo hacia para cantar, estudio durante toda la mañana y durante la tarde tengo entrenamientos muy duros, pero en las noches algunos días iba a cantar con este grupo, resulta que la solista se enfermó así que entre yo a sustituirla, fue genial, no te lo puedo explicar, no fue genial que se enfermara_— hizo un mohín arrepentida— _pero fue una oportunidad para mí, yo seguiré siendo sustituta después porque no tengo el suficiente tiempo para ser principal. Quedamos en segundo lugar pero con eso bastó para conseguir uno de los pases a la siguiente ronda de eliminatorias. Me despido Jazz porque el tiempo de video se acaba, por favor guárdalo bien. Será nuestro secreto. Te amo amigo—_ con su mano le mandó un beso a la cámara y después se acabó el video.

—_Yo no diré nada Jasper, gracias por dejarme ver el video_— me puse de pie para recoger los vidrios del suelo.

Estaba enojado, triste y decepcionado, pero sabía que era parte de mi culpa, yo estaba pagando lo que le hice a Bella, no el hecho de no amarla, pero mi culpa residía en que como amigo le había fallado de muchísimas maneras.

—_Tranquilo Edward, no pienses que lo hace por molestarte o algo así, es algo que ella necesita, necesitaba salir de tus brazos para encontrar otros._

—_Eso es lo que mas me duele._

—_Lo se—_ Jasper también se puso de pie y palmeó mi espalda_— te lo dejaré por si quieres volver a verlo, regrésamelo después._

Lo vi seis veces más durante la noche.

Esa noche de alguna manera supe que ella estaba cerca.

Los días siguieron pasando, lento… Adopté una nueva rutina, escuela, amigos y familia, por el momento no me interesaba ninguna relación aunque un par de chicas me habían invitado a salir, lo de Tanya estaba muy reciente, yo no estaba preparado todavía para eso.

El calendario cada vez marcaba menos días para mi cumpleaños y eso me tenia nervioso, Bella les había hablado a cada uno en sus cumpleaños, eso quería decir que también tenía que hablarme a mí.

Contaba los días para oír su voz, escucharla en vivo, llamándome a mí, que me cantara el feliz cumpleaños como todos los años.

Solo necesitaba esperar unos días más…

Justo cuando pensaba en esto, unos fuertes golpes me distrajeron, estaba en la sala con los chicos, yo leía, Jasper estaba en la computadora y Emmett veía la televisión. Mi hermano fue el que abrió la puerta haciendo que Twister Alice entrara seguida también por una alterada Rosalie.

—_Me va a dar algo—_ gritó Alice

— _¿Qué te pasa hadita? —_ Emmett desvió la mirada para ver a Alice.

—_No me digan que no lo han visto._

—_Alice… no entendemos_— bajé mi libro para prestarle atención.

Rosalie le quitó la computadora a su hermano y empezó a teclear.

Todos nos fuimos a parar con ella para saber que era eso que las había alterado tanto.

Cuando vi la pantalla mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón también.

_Isabella Swan tiene una relación con Jacob Black._

Y la foto de perfil de Bella era de ellos dos. Era una toma cercana con Jacob sosteniéndola en sus brazos y ella enterrando su nariz en su cuello con una sonrisa.

La noticia me cayó de sorpresa, fue como si mi estomago se contrajera en un puño. Una cosa es que anduviera con un desconocido como David, pero que anduviera con Jacob algo completamente diferente. Bella nunca jugaría con él, así que eso significaba que ella se había enamorado.

Me giré para ver a Jasper, que tenía una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios, él lo sabia, él me había dicho que se venia algo que no esperaba.

—_Esto es bueno para ella_— dije con voz firme.

—_Claro que es bueno—_ dijo Emmett— _si tu no la pudiste querer, es bueno que ahora ella se de una oportunidad con alguien que siempre la ha querido, que la respeta y la ama tal como es. Estoy muy feliz_.

—_Yo también_— Rose se sentó a lado de mi hermano, cuando este regresó a ver la televisión.

—_Hasta mañana chicos—_ no esperé sus despedidas y me fui a mi cuarto.

¿Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que la noticia me afectó?

No prendí las luces, necesitaba esta oscuridad por un rato, puse un disco en el reproductor y Aerosmith sonó tan claro como aquella tarde. _"Fly away from here"_ me consoló.

Me da gusto que tú hayas volado.

Me dejé caer en mi cama.

Puse la mano sobre mi corazón y recorrí mi pecho.

Si estoy bien con esta noticia, si sé que es lo correcto, si sé que es algo que había esperado por tanto tiempo, si sé que el mismísimo Dios te mandó a Jacob para que te amara porque es lo menos que te mereces, ser amada por alguien que te ame como él lo hace, entonces…

¿Por qué siento como si muchas agujas se estuvieran clavando en mi pecho?

Se suponía que yo te había dejado ir o… ¿será que nunca te fuiste?...

Esta rara sensación permaneció durante el día siguiente, conforme pasaron los días se fue o tal vez… ¿me acostumbré a vivir con ella?

Pensaba mucho en ese asunto, ¿eres feliz? ¿Cuándo lo besas ya no te acuerdas de mi? ¿Me perdonaste? Porque yo mi niña nunca tuve nada que perdonarte…

Mi cumpleaños llegó de un día para otro, fue tanta mi apatía con las cosas que dejé de contar los días, porque internamente sabia que ella no me hablaría.

Mis hermanos intentaron convencerme de que saliéramos a bailar o beber algo pero no quise, no tenia animo de nada. Comimos en mi departamento un pastel que Rosalie me había comprado y un par de cervezas pero no quise más. Mis padres me hablaron y hasta mi hermosa Jaslice balbuceó en el teléfono conmigo pero yo solo quería que el día terminara, que dejara de pensar en lo que ella estaba haciendo, quería que fuera un nuevo día donde no fuera _"El cumpleaños de Edward"_

Me fui a mi cuarto temprano, si me dormía temprano mas rápido se acabaría el día.

Puse música de piano y apague las luces. 11:20 pm marcaba el reloj de la mesita de noche.

Me cobijé y me puse boca arriba mirando el techo.

_¡Tienes que dormirte Edward! ¡Ya!_

11:30 pm

El celular a lado del reloj… _no vas a llamar, lo se._

11:40 pm

_¿Por qué llamarías? No lo merezco y lo se._

11:45 pm

_¡Llama por favor! ¡NECESITO ESCUCHARTE!_

11:50 pm

_¿Estarás con él? De seguro por eso no llamas, tú ya no me quieres._

11:55 pm

Realmente quería escucharte hoy, te he escuchado en todos mis cumpleaños pero sé que no llamaras.

Ella no llamó

Quise ponerme a llorar como un loco y puede que lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque a las 11: 57 pm la pantalla de mi celular se encendió y la música de llamada inundó en mi cuarto.

Me levanté de un tirón viendo el aparato ¿en serio esta sonando o ya me quedé dormido?

Lo tomé como si contuviera algún virus.

_NUMERO PRIVADO_

Es ella…

Acepté la llamada y por un minuto me quede escuchando el silencio al otro lado de la línea, los dos sabíamos que ahí estábamos.

—_Feliz cumpleaños Edward_— susurró su hermosa voz.

Se supone que los hombres no lloramos pero ¿Quién carajos me miraría? Estoy solo en mi cuarto, con un nudo en la garganta y mi mejor amiga que esta en no se donde y de la que no he sabido mucho en tantos meses está en la línea.

Sí, voy a llorar, pero cuando cuelgue.

—_Bella…—_ te extraño— _gracias, yo pensé que no llamarías_

—_Lo medité bastante pero al final decidí hablar._

—_Te estaba esperando—_ ¿Por qué aprieto el teléfono? ¡Lo voy a romper!

— _¿En serio? —_ se rió suavemente_— yo que pensé que andarías de fiesta, se escucha muy tranquilo ¿te agarré en el baño?_

—_No tontita—_ su risa me contagió— _ya estaba acostado._

—_Ah—_ su risa cesó —_ perdón por despertarte, creo que pensé mucho lo de llamarte._

—_Si lo pensaste mucho, pero no importa, sabes que para ti siempre estoy disponible— _ella no contestó ¿será que recordó como no llegué a su casa la noche del baile de graduación? — _pero bueno_…— Es la primera vez que me es difícil hablar con ella— _¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien gracias._

—_Me da gusto yo… ¿Dónde estás Bella?_

—_No te preocupes Edward, estoy bien, en un buen lugar._

—_Pero…_

—_No sigas por ahí, no me hagas colgarte._

—_No, no, está bien, no esa pregunta_— tan desesperado sonaba_— yo solo te he extrañado, hay tanto que quiero decirte y estoy en shock en este momento._

—_Me imagino pero no es tan malo, nos ha servido este tiempo._

—_Creo que si._

—_Bueno Edward, creo que es momento de colgar, tú necesitas dormir y yo estoy muy cansada._

—_Esta bien Bella pero… ¿no me cantarás el feliz cumpleaños?_

—_No—_contestó después de un momento— _lo siento Edward pero no puedo cantarte._

—_Solo un minuto, yo… te he extrañado._

—_Yo también Edward pero no quiero cantar. Es mejor que cuelgue._

—_Bella espera… yo…_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Por favor vuelve a marcarme otro día o dame tu número y yo te marco._

—_No se…_

—_Por favor, no haré preguntas, no te presionaré, solo por favor vuelve a marcar luego, te contaré que ha sido de mi vida, me contaras que ha sido de la tuya si así lo deseas, por favor Bells vuelve a marcar, te he necesitado mucho._

—_Lo pensaré._

—_Piénsalo mi niña, por favor, podemos rescatar aunque sea un poco nuestra amistad, tú me dijiste que era más hermosa que el cielo, por favor ayúdame a creer eso, eres la única persona en la que tengo fe, por favor te lo pido. Yo— _suspiré— _yo sé que tu tienes una relación con Jacob y lo respeto, solo quiero platicar con mi amiga._

— _¿Sabes lo de Jake?_

—_Ya sabes Facebook todo lo sabe._

—_Es que no se si deba hablar otra vez…_

— _¿Jacob se enojará o no te dejará?_

—_No nada de eso, Jake me respeta en todos los sentidos, él entiende y comprende todo lo que hago._

—_Eso es bueno._

—_Si, él es bueno, él es una bendición en mi vida—_ y las agujas regresaron.

— _¿Lo amas?_

—_Estoy feliz y enamorada._

—_Me alegro por ti._

—_Gracias, tu tenias razón, me decías que Jacob era el indicado, ahora lo entendí, Jacob me complementa en muchas cosas_—mas agujas—_somos un equilibrio, de hecho los chicos se burlan de nosotros porque dicen que estamos sincronizados_— se carcajeó.

—_Ha de ser interesante de ver_— que mediocre se escuchó mi risa forzada.

—_Por lo menos para mi lo es. En serio Edward tengo que colgar, déjame pensarlo y veremos si te vuelvo a marcar._

—_Piénsalo._

—_Esta bien… Cuídate mucho._

—_Tú también._

—_Ya duérmete._

—_Bella…_

—ummm…

—_Te quiero mucho_

Y ella colgó.

Me dejé caer en mi cama, el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Me sentía algo eufórico, fue rápida la llamada pero aun así, era lo único que había tenido de ella en tanto tiempo.

Mi alma esta noche descansaría tranquila, no supe si lloré o no, pero cuando me dormí mis ojos estaban húmedos.

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos, ya no me sentía tan ansioso, una parte de mí sabía que ella estaba bien, otra me decía que algo se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Era muy difícil luchar contra algo que no sabía exactamente que era.

Pasaron 4 días mas antes de que volviera a tener noticias de ella, la verdad no pensé que volvería a marcar pero lo hizo.

Era la 1 de la mañana cuando me llamó, primero me preocupé pero ella me aclaró que no tenía mucho tiempo y que me había querido marcar, le dije que me podía marcar a cualquier hora. Mis horarios en la Universidad eran pesados, las clases y estudios también, pero no importaba si Bella me hablaba en la madrugada yo siempre estaría disponible para ella.

A partir de esa vez siguió llamando, no lo hacia todos los días, pero cada 3 o 4 día marcaba, nuestras llamadas nunca duraban mas de 5 o 10 minutos, hablábamos de cosas de los chicos, de mis estudios, de cómo me trataba la ciudad, pero nunca hablamos ni de Jacob ni de su Universidad.

Cuando le conté que había terminado con Tanya internamente esperaba un alboroto, algo de emoción de su parte, pero Bella siempre siendo la Bella sensata que es me preguntó si estaba bien, le expliqué lo mejor que pude que habíamos terminado en cordialidad. Aunque esto no fuera del todo cierto. Pero mi niña no tenía que saber que Tanya la culpaba en gran parte de la ruptura.

Mis hermanos me decían que me veían mas tranquilo, me comentaban seguido que había sido lo mejor terminar con Tanya ya que discutíamos seguido.

Tenía una amiga en la Universidad que se llamaba Kerem a veces estudiábamos juntos y era muy placentero estar con ella, era muy parecida a mí en gustos y opiniones.

Ella seguido comentaba que me veía mas activo, mas feliz, mejor en muchos sentidos, pero no le podía contar la historia de Bella, era algo muy personal, solo le decía que ya estaba mejor.

Estábamos por presentar los exámenes finales y ya habían pasado muchos días desde que Bella me había hablado así que estaba un poco ansioso, eran las 10 pm y estábamos en la biblioteca Kerem y yo leyendo sobre anatomía

_¿Te ha pasado algo?_

_¿Por qué no marcas?_

_Te extraño._

_Háblame mi niña._

— _¿Pasa algo Edward?_ — Kerem me sacó de mi ensoñación, mientras veía la lluvia golpear contra la ventana.

—_No, nada._

—_Te ves un poco triste ¿te sientes mal?_

—_No, solo estoy cansado, creo que es hora que nos vayamos a casa, te acompañaré a que tomes tu coche._

En lo que ella recogía sus cosas mi celular comenzó a vibrar, cuando vi el numero privado, le hice señas para decirle que la esperaría afuera. Corrí para contestarle a Bella.

—_Hola—_ dije agitado.

—_Hola ¿estás ocupado?_

—_No, voy saliendo de la biblioteca._

— _¿Tan tarde?_

—_Tengo examen, ya sabes, los de medicina todavía no salimos de vacaciones._

—_Si, lo se. Pensé que ya te estarías preparando para irte a Forks._

—_Solo presento este examen y me voy._

—_Pues mucha suerte._

—_Bella… ¿tu iras a Forks este verano?_

—_No se Edward, no lo creo, estoy en un curso especial así que no me puedo ir._

— _¿Un curso? ¿De que?_

—_Uno especial que tengo que hacer, son varias semanas así que no se si pueda ir a Forks._

—_Oh entiendo—_ mi corazón se entristeció, tenia la esperanza de verla— _ojalá puedas venir._

—_Ojalá, aunque siendo sincera lo dudo._

— _¿Y te quedaras sola?_

—_No, todos estamos en el mismo curso._

—_Eso es bueno, que no estés sola._

—_Si, ellos se quedaran también, nos hacemos compañía… Bueno, me iré a dormir Edward estoy muy cansada, luego hablamos._

—_Si, cuídate mucho._

—_Tu también._

—_Te quiero._

—_Adiós Edward._

Ahora me sentía peor. No la vería ¿Cuándo te podre abrazar otra vez?

Me recargué en una ventana, la lluvia se había aplacado un poco pero no se había ido. Kerem salió en ese momento, la ayudé con su enorme mochila, de repente soltaba alguna que otra pregunta sobre anatomía, pero nada en concreto, creo que entendía que yo ya no estaba poniendo mucha atención.

Ojala fuera la Bella la que caminara a mi lado.

Ojala pudiera hablar con Bella toda la noche.

Ojala pudiera oler el dulce aroma a chabacano que tanto me gustaba de Bella.

Ojala…

Llegamos rápido a su carro, le di su mochila y le pedí que se cuidara en el camino, pero nunca esperé que de repente me jalara y besara.

Me tomó por sorpresa.

Tomé delicadamente las manos que sujetaban mi cara y la retiré de mí.

—_No hagas esto._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Yo… no puedo._

—_Me gustas_— su cara se empapó con las gotas de lluvia, yo podía sentir la mía igual.

—_Lo siento pero tu a mi no me gustas de esa manera_— ¿porque sentía que estaba teniendo un deja-vu?

Cuando ella agachó su cara avergonzada, podría jurar que me vi en aquel restaurant con Bella frente a mí, llorando… Mi pecho dolió del recuerdo_._

—_Lo siento, yo pensé que… olvídalo—_ se iba a subir a su carro pero tomé su mano.

—_Kerem—_ sus ojos azules me vieron avergonzados— _eres hermosa, muy hermosa y lo sabes, eres de las chicas mas pretendidas aquí, no te digo que no porque no me gustes, te me haces atractiva pero…_

—_Pero…_

No podía salir un rayo de Sol del cielo en este momento porque estaba lloviendo y oscuro, pero puedo apostar que cuando supe lo que diría un gran relámpago iluminó el cielo.

—_Mi corazón esta en otro lado_— ahí esta lo dije.

— _¿Con Tanya?_

—_No, con alguien más._

— _¿Tienes novia?_

—_No, ella no es mía, ya no mas, pero creo que me acabo de dar cuenta que… estoy enamorado._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Justo ahora te das cuenta de que estás enamorado?_

—_Creo que me empecé a enamorar hace poco, cuando me di cuenta de la forma en la que la necesito, pensé que era amistad y en parte lo es,_ _pero creo que ahora comprendo que me enamoré de ella_— dije con pesar.

—_Eso es bueno, que sepas a quien amas._

—_No entiendes…_

—_Veras que tendrás suerte Edward, eres un buen chico._

No sabes nada Kerem, ¿Cómo ella me podrá querer cuando yo fui el que la destruí?

¿Cómo ella me podrá querer de ese modo si por mi culpa tuvo que dejar sus sueños para poder reponerse?

_¡Mierda! _

Creo que estoy a punto del suicidio, ¿justo ahora me tenía que dar cuenta de eso?

—_Necesito algo más que suerte. Necesito un milagro._

—_Existen, aunque muy pocas veces suceden. Yo soy de las que piensan que si eres demasiado bueno, los milagros te pasan._

_Jake es un milagro para mí_.

Su voz retumbó en mi mente

—_Si, me he enterado de que los milagros pasan._

Le di un abrazo y le dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos si así lo deseaba, la dejé en su carro y me fui al mio.

Aunque estaba empapado lo primero que hice al llegar al edificio fue ir a casa de las chicas, Alice me dijo que me bañara porque me podría enfermar pero yo necesitaba algo más.

Fui al cuarto que sería el de Bella.

Estaba casi vacío, las chicas no lo ocupaban y tampoco dejaban que nadie se quedara en el. Tenía una cama matrimonial con su edredón bien tendido y un par de cuadros que Alice le compró a Bells antes de que supiera que no iría a Nueva York.

Me encerré en el cuarto por un momento.

Tenia que ser racional y estar seguro de esto que pensaba, no podía estar jugando de esta manera.

_1.- ¿Me gusta Bella?_

_Si, me gusta y mucho_

_2.- ¿Qué tanto la necesito?_

_Desde que ella se fue no he podido respirar tranquilo_

_3.- ¿Estoy celoso de Jacob?_

_Bastante, ahora él la tiene, ahora él es el merecedor de sus dulces besos_

_4.- ¿La amo?_

_Si amar es sentir este dolor en mi pecho porque no la tengo a mi lado, porque sé que está con otro, porque sé que como mujer ella no va a estar conmigo nunca mas, que no compartirá su vida conmigo, que la quiero y ella no se abre a mi otra vez y me siento morir por eso… Creo que si. La amo. Pero sobre todo sé que la amo porque estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a Jacob por ella…_

Salí del cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

¡Doble Mierda!

Las chicas que estaban en la sala saltaron del susto. Me fui a mi departamento y me aventé sobre mi cama.

¿Qué carajos voy a hacer?

Llegamos a Forks en Julio, después de presentar mis exámenes. Mamá nos había esperado con una gran cena, Alice corrió a ver a su hija mientras Jasper la seguía.

Se sentía bien estar en casa otra vez. Pero mi corazón estaba lleno de melancolía y nostalgia, Bella no había vuelto a marcar y eso me volvía loco.

No sabía nada de ella, Jasper tampoco había hablado con ella así que me sentía frustrado, era una impotencia el no poder marcarle ¿si le pasaba algo como iba a ir a buscarla?

Después de una cena rica de casa nos fuimos a descansar, mi cama que antes aborrecía ahora la veía como algo especial.

Esto de auto confesarme mi enamoramiento me hacia muy niñita.

Pero esta cama había sido testigo del amor de Bella hacia mí.

Me había amado de la forma más entregada, más hermosa, mas humana, aunque en su momento no lo apreciara ahora si.

Pasara lo que pasara Bella había sido mía, solo mía, en esta cama.

Me acosté en la cama y recordé tu triste mirada esa mañana cuando Jacob vino por ti, debí haberte detenido, ahora lo sé, pero creo que en ese momento no era nuestro momento.

Los días pasaron y Bella no se comunicaba conmigo, me sentía tan triste, sonreía muy poco, pero ¿Cómo sonreír si no sabes nada de tu amor?

Y además, si sabía que ella no vendría a Forks, tendría que esperar hasta Navidad tal vez para verla si es que ella regresaba ¿y si nunca regresa a Forks?

¡No! No puedo ser tan pesimista, de algo estaba seguro, estoy solo en esto, así que no puedo estar en mi contra, sé que nadie me apoyará en esto de amar a Bella porque mis hermanos aunque nunca lo dicen saben que yo fui el responsable de que ella se fuera.

Pero necesito hablar con alguien.

Mis hermanos habían salido a comprar para la comida y mi madre se había quedado preparando pasta. La vi muy contenta en la cocina, le hacia muy feliz tener a sus bebés en casa.

—_Mami—_ entre y me senté en una butaca de la cocina.

—_Dime mi cielo_

— _¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?_

—_Claro Edward_— apagó la estufa y se sentó frente a mi, si algo amo de mi madre es que no importa lo que haga, cuando uno de sus hijos la necesita ella siempre esta ahí. Detiene el mundo y solo tiene ojos para uno _— ¿Qué pasa bebé estas bien?_

—_Yo… hay algo que quiero contarte._

—_Soy toda oídos._

—_Yo…—_ miré mis manos_— Creo… no, no creo… yo estoy enamorado de Bella._

No sé que esperaba mi mamá que le dijera, pero definitivamente esto no, cuando la miré su ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca era una gran O .

—_Repite lo que dijiste_— dijo insegura.

—_Yo la quiero a ella… como mujer._

— _¡Oh Dios Mio! Edward ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo puede ser?_

Le conté de las llamadas que había hecho con ella, de todo lo que me había pasado los últimos meses, le conté todo, como la extrañaba, como ansiaba sus llamadas, de la falta que me hacía, del dolor permanente en mi pecho, de mi tristeza por saberla con Jacob.

— _¿Qué piensas hacer?_

—_No lo se, yo estoy muy confundido, para mi es algo muy impactante darme cuenta de que la quiero a estas alturas del partido._

—_Lo se hijo, yo solo te puedo dar un consejo_— asentí— _piénsalo bien, no puedes tomar esto a la ligera, me alegra que te guste una linda chica como Bella, sobre todo porque sabes que yo la adoro, pero ella ya ha sufrido mucho, ella ahora esta con alguien mas y tu lo debes de respetar, debes dejarla ser feliz, así como ella te dejó a ti serlo._

— _¿Y que hago con esto mamá?_ — me toqué el pecho— _porque puede que me calle lo que siento, pero aquí no deja de doler_.

Mi madre fue hacia mí y me abrazó.

—_Mi niño, lo siento tanto, a veces no entendemos porque el reloj no marca la misma hora para dos personas, pero si te duele entonces si es amor, solo el amor verdadero duele como tu dices._

—_No sé que hacer._

—_Tiempo Edward, tiempo para pensar, para aclarar la situación, hasta lo que se, Bella no vendrá a Forks este verano, este tiempo que te sirva para pensar._

Tiempo…

¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario?

Porque yo llevaba dos semanas en Forks y mi corazón se sentía igual, no cambiaba en nada mi forma de ver las cosas, y ella no llamaba.

Era la última noche de Julio y ya estaba dormido, eran como las 2 am cuando mi celular sonó. Entre sueños lo escuché y contesté sin revisar quien era.

—_Perdón por la hora—_ dijo su dulce voz al otro lado.

— _¡Bella! No te preocupes, solo estaba durmiendo—_ me senté en la cama todo somnoliento.

—_Claro como la mayoría de la gente que duerme en la noche—_ se carcajeó.

—_Algo así—_ me reí con ella— _¿Estás bien? No me habías marcado me tenias preocupado._

—_Si estoy bien, pero mi curso me tenía ocupada y luego hice un pequeño viaje con Jacob así que estuve incomunicada._

—_Ahh… si es normal que te vayas de viaje con tu novio_— No puedo maldecir a Jacob porque él la ha cuidado y protegido.

—_Si, fue un buen viaje, me divertí mucho._

—_Que bueno y ¿A dónde fuiste?_

—_Por ahí, cerca de nuestra casa._

— _¿Nuestra casa? ¿Vives en unión libre con Jacob?_

—_No tonto_— se rió— _pero él vive en el departamento de enfrente, yo lo comparto con Leah, Emily y Rachel._

—_Ah eso…_

—_Aunque siempre esta aquí conmigo, solo le falta dormir conmigo—_ se rió. ¡Cállate Bella! ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto? _— pero bueno…solo quería saber cómo estabas ¿ya estás en Forks?_

—_Si, ya hace un par de semanas que llegué._

—_Que bien ¿Cómo está todo por allá?_

—_Bien, Esme te manda saludos._

—_Gracias, luego hablaré con ella._

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, había algo con Bella, algo que no me estaba diciendo.

— _¿Estás bien?_

—_Si, segura._

— _¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? O ¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Ya no quieres hablar conmigo?_

—_No, no es eso, ha de ser cansancio, será mejor que cuelgue y me vaya a dormir_

—_Esta bien mi niña, cuídate y por favor, márcame otra vez, no me dejes con la preocupación sin saber si estás bien._

—_¡Preocupón!_ — se rió— _de acuerdo, te hablaré, me voy._

—_Adiós._

—_Bella…_

—_No lo digas Edward— _me cortó antes de decirle que la quería.

Me dejé caer otra vez en la cama, por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba bien.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando volvió a sonar mi celular y un número fuera de área marcaba.

—_Bella esto si fue rápido, que bueno que me hagas caso en eso de comunicarte seguido_— me reí y ella lo hizo pero forzadamente_— ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Te mentí._

— _¿Cómo que me mentiste?_ — Me empecé a preocupar—_ ¿No estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?_

—_No es eso._

— _¿Jacob te hizo algo?_

—_No._

— _¿Necesitas dinero?_

—_¡No! carajo Edward cállate para que pueda hablar—_ me gritó y me reí no se si fue de nervios o de coraje.

—_Ya me callo._

—_Yo solo quería decirte…_

¿Me volverá a decir que me quiere?

Tal vez el cielo no es tan malo conmigo y se apiadará de mí.

¿Lo merezco?

— _¿Qué? Bella por favor habla me estas desesperando._

_Deposité dos monedas._

—_Bella… ¿Estás en un teléfono publico?_

—_Edward…_

—_Bella deposita las dos monedas o se cortará la llamada._

Silencio absoluto y yo estaba a punto de gritar de frustración cuando lo dijo.

—_Mañana llego a Forks._

Y la llamada se cortó…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas! Primero que nada muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, no puedo decirles cuanto me ayudaron y animaron, se que tarde muchisimo pero el 2011 fue un año larguisimo para mi, asi que me fui de vacaciones ademas de mi graduacion y la quinceañera de mi hermosa sobrina anne *.*! si es que la conocen porque tmb anda por aqui. Asi que pido mis disculpas pero necesitaba este tiempo. Mi salud ya mejoro se los agradezco, realmente todavia no entiendo que me paso, un doctor dice virus el otro que la cabeza quien sabe, lo unico que se es que estamos aqui contandolo y que ya me siento mucho mejor.<strong>

**Ahora con el capitulo ¿que les parecio? ahh que no me quieren matar vdd *.***

**Notas por aclarar...**

**Edward si se enamora de Bella, pero es la primera parte, me refiero a que no esta completamente enamorado, por lo pronto ya no le pasa desapercibida y la extraña y sabe que como mujer la quiere, el camino no sera facil.**

**Bella si se enamoro de Jake. no se preocupen no hare sufrir a Jake no se lo merece no aqui. A el lo veo como esas personas que (yo) hemos llegado a penasr que son angeles que llegan cuando los necesitas.**

**Bella se fue por la enfermeria una por que asi va la historia. Dos por que aunque los doctores tienen las decisiones las personas que convivn mas con los pacientes son las enfermeras. Lo digo por mi propia experiencia.**

**Como dije, deje nota en el blog. Si gustan pasar a verla. **

**ANNABOLENNA agradece su inversion del capitulo pasado en sus pañuelos. XD**

**Gracias a mi mami Mely que me hizo una pagina en face * . * ! se sorprendiste e hiciste feliz. Gracias a las que ya le dieron me gusta!**

**Otraaa cosa! y ultima: Si tienes face y quieres que te agregue en las cosas de este fic, solo dejame tu nombre de face en tu review NO IMPORTA SI YA ME TIENES AGREGADA tengo chicas agregadas que no leen esta historia. Gracias!**

**Ahora si me despido. Bienvenidas a todas esas nuevas lectoras.**

**Aquellas que me leen pero hacen como que no**

**Y a todas las hermosas que han estado aqui conmigo tanto tiempo. **

**Regalenme una sonrisa (nada de amenazas o Jane en mi casa o te ando buscando por la ciudad) que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz.**

**Zo***


	12. OUTTAKE 1: EL PRINCIPE

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir

**Este es un pequeño regalo para mi Beta Maggy que hoy es su cumpleaños! Te adoro nena con todo mi corazon! **

Lo siento no es un cap nuevo, ese todavia lo estoy escribiendo ya que es un cap largo, esta es una pequeña pausa para contar una historia que varias me pidieron.

Gracias Vanessa Erika por tu ayuda!

Si ven errores de dedo son mios... este capitulo no paso por beteo. Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Contigo aprendí<strong>_

_**que existen nuevas y mejores emociones**_

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones**_

_**Aprendí**_

_**que la semana tiene más de siete días**_

_**a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías**_

_**y contigo aprendí**_

_**que yo nací el día que te conocí.**_

_**CONTIGO APRENDI – ARMANDO MANZANERO**_

* * *

><p><strong>MICHIGAN 1982<strong>

— _¡DIJE QUE NO!_ — Mi madre me agarró del brazo e intentó meterme a mi habitación.

—_Déjame ir, no me puedes tener aquí encerrada._

—_Te quieres largar para irte con ese bueno para nada_— gritó exasperada

—_No es un bueno para nada, Evan es un buen chico y me ama y yo lo amo._

—_Tu que vas a saber del amor, ¡por favor Esme Anne! Tienes 17 años._

—_Déjame vivir mamá, no importa lo que hagas, yo lo amo tu solo quieres que tenga ojos para el hijo de los Cullen pero acéptalo de una vez, nunca tendré nada que ver con él._

—_Él es una buena persona, estudiosa y un hijo ejemplar._

—_Si y también rico_— le grité de vuelta— _Lo que a ti te importa es que yo me case con él porque tiene dinero y Evan no._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo buscar algo mas para ti?_

—_Que no lo amo—_ salí de mi habitación corriendo.

—_Maldita sea la hora en que conociste a ese Evan, pero un día te vas a arrepentir—_ la escuché gritar cuando salía corriendo de la casa.

Por esta noche lo había logrado.

Tomé mi precioso Mustang 82 y conduje hasta el saloon donde estaba Evan.

Era un lugar en el que normalmente no me gustaba estar, varias veces Evan había tenido que defenderme de que los hombres me hicieran algo, pero que más, si Evan estaba aquí yo tenía que estar con él.

Llegué a su mesa y estuvimos ahí escuchando música y de vez en cuando algunos chicos llegaban con él para platicar.

—_Bebe una cerveza amor_— me dijo en mi oído

—_No cariño, traigo el coche_

—_Una cerveza no hace daño_

Tomé la cerveza y luego quiso que tomara otra, pero me negué. Seguimos en el saloon un par de horas, pero Evan se puso un poco cariñoso, después de un rato de discutir con él porque yo no quería que me estuviera tocando públicamente decidimos ir a su departamento

No es como si fuera nuestra primera vez y tampoco como si no conociera el lugar donde vivía Evan pero aun así nunca estaba 100% segura de ir.

Si mi mamá supiera donde estoy le daría un infarto.

Salí de la cama de Evan al amanecer, le di un beso sobre su brazo desnudo y lo tapé con la sabana, ayer estaba un poco borracho así que no esperaba que se levantara temprano. Le dejé hecho un desayuno con lo que encontré en su cocina antes de salir rumbo a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a casa me fui a dormir a mi habitación, pero aun así a medio día mi madre me regañó y como algunas veces cuando le gritaba demasiado me daba una cachetada. Era un círculo vicioso entre nosotras. Siempre que no llegaba a dormir teníamos esta discusión.

Aun así mi vida seguía siendo la misma, trataba de ir a la escuela y concentrarme pero al salir de ella solo tenia mente para Evan, él era pasión, adicción, un completo caos del que no puedes escapar y no es como si quisiera yo amaba vivir en ese caos con el.

Un amanecer cuando venia de casa de Evan me encontré con un coche bloqueando la entrada a mi casa, de el salió Carlisle Cullen el "príncipe" como yo le decía para burlarme de mi madre.

—_Hola—_ me saludó serio

—_Hola—_ vestía pulcramente como todo un digno estudiante de Medicina, y yo no era precisamente la elegancia andando, sabia perfectamente la finta que tenía después de pasar la noche bebiendo y estando con mi novio.

—_Quiero hablar contigo_

— _¿justo ahora? No es por ser grosera pero estoy cansada_

—_Me imagino, tanto alcohol y fiesta cansa_

—_Tú que sabes_

—_Solo hace falta verte para darse cuenta ¿quieres arruinar tu vida? Por favor Esme—_ se acercó a mí pero yo me hice para atrás— _yo te conocí antes de que te convirtieras en esto_

—_Hablas de mí como si fuera un extraterrestre y no lo soy. Solo soy una mujer que ama a su novio ¿porque para ti y mi madre les es tan difícil entenderlo?_

— _¿Por qué él no te conviene!_

— _¿y quien dice eso? ¿Tu? — _Le grité—_ En serio Carlisle me agradas, siempre has sido un buen conocido, pero no te metas con Evan, yo estoy aquí para defenderlo._

— _¿Qué te dio mujer que estas tan endiosada con él?_

—_Hago lo que cualquier mujer haría por su hombre._

Me agarró de mis brazos y me arrinconó contra su coche.

—_Si lo que quieres recalcar es que eres la mujer de Evan no necesitas hacerlo, se perfectamente de donde vienes, te he visto irte con él a su casa._

—_Tu…—_ le iba a reclamar enojada

—Tu cállate Esme, que ya no seas virgen no me ha detenido, no es como si me hubiera enterado esta noche, además yo no soy tan cerrado de mente, pero entiende que estas echando a perder tu vida, él no te conviene.

— _¿Quién me conviene? ¿Tú?_

—_Si_— tomó mi cara y me besó

Como pude lo separé de mí y le di una cachetada.

—_Yo lo amo a él_

—_Cásate conmigo_— me sujetó de mi brazo

— _¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?_

—_Cásate conmigo, sabes que yo te quiero, déjame ayudarte_

—_Nunca, escúchalo bien Carlisle, nunca me voy a casar contigo porque no te amo, no he conocido a ningún otro hombre que me haga sentir todo eso que Evan me hace sentir, con él soy una mujer viva, feliz, completa, puede que tu digas que soy una niña pero es la verdad, soy feliz con él, déjanos en paz y búscate una vida, por favor, ya date por vencido y respétate un poco como hombre._

Entre a mi casa dejándolo ahí, era mejor que entendiera que no existía un nosotros.

Pasaron semanas y ya no lo veía por mi casa en esas comidas esporádicas con mi familia, solo estaban sus padres. Los míos habían decidido dejarme en paz y ya no me decían nada, prácticamente no me hablaban, no es que hablara mucho con mi padre porque siempre andaba de viaje, pero mi madre ya no se molestaba en regañarme.

Tiempo después fui con Evan a una fiesta en casa de un amigo de él. Todo estuvo bien por un par de horas, después me fui con el a un cuarto y estuvimos un rato bebiendo mas, el sacó una pequeña bolsita blanca y e hizo dos líneas sobre la mesa que había ahí.

—_Ven amor—_ me acercó a la mesa.

—_Evan sabes que eso a mí no me gusta_

—_No pasa nada, la noche es joven y yo ya me siento un poco cansado, quiero estar mas activo, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, además aquí estoy contigo_— me dio un largo beso.

—_No sé_

—_Solo un poco—_ besaba mi cuello tan dulcemente que yo me derretía en sus brazos.

—_Realmente no lo sé._

—_Confía en mi nena_— nos agachamos en la mesa

El me enseñó como hacerlo, la primera vez que sentí eso en mi nariz sentí que me ahogaría pero al final dejé que todo entrara.

La tenia razón, me sentía mejor, mas relajada.

Estuvimos un rato mas en el cuarto y antes de salir volvimos a aspirar eso.

Yo andaba desinhibida pero algo en mí me decía que me controlara pero no podía, mi mente ya no mandaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Anduve por la fiesta bailando hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba sola y no encontraba a Evan por ningún lado, me sentía mal, me sentía mareada y con mucho asco.

Una amiga de Evan me dijo que él se había tenido que ir con otros chicos y que ya no regresarían a la fiesta.

Me tenía que ir a mi casa.

Caminé por la casa buscando la salida pero había mucha gente.

Las paredes se veían cada vez más chuecas.

Y esta enorme casa parecía un laberinto, las risas se escuchaban muy fuertes en mi cabeza y la música parecía perforarla. Un chico me agarró y arrastró hacía algún lugar, yo no podía ni verle la cara solo sentía como era llevada.

Sentí como caí en algo muy cómodo y la música también parecía haber disminuido, abrí mis ojos y el techo seguía girando más lento, pero había alguien arriba de mí, me estaba besando sobre la ropa y aunque yo quería quitarme mi cuerpo ya no respondía.

Una gran mariposa de colores morados y purpuras volaba por el cuarto, abriendo sus alas mostrando sus hermosos colores.

Escuché algo rompiéndose, y cuando sentí frio supe que había sido mi blusa, una parte de mi cerebro entendía lo que iba a pasar, decidí cerrar los ojos y esperar a que terminara.

Quería llorar porque Evan me había abandonado.

Yo solo había estado con él y él me había dejado aquí sola sabiendo que era la primera vez que probaba la cocaína.

Escuché un gritó y abrí los ojos para ver al "príncipe" entrar hecho una furia. Quitó al tipo de encima de mí y le dio un golpe en la cara para después sacarlo de la habitación.

El regresó a mi lado y se quitó su saco

Temí por un segundo que el "príncipe" se vengara por todo lo que yo le había hecho, pero él puso su saco sobre mí y luego me tomó en brazos. Sentí como bajamos las escaleras y al final vi la luz de los focos de coches pasando por la calle cuando llegábamos a la puerta de la casa, quedé dormida en sus brazos con la esperanza de salir…

Desperté en una cama agradable, oliendo a limpio, nunca había estado aquí, pero era muy tranquilo y pacifico el cuarto grande pintado en tonalidades azules y con muebles de madera.

"El príncipe" entró de repente y me asusté tapándome con la colcha.

—_No te preocupes Esme, no te voy a hacer nada_

No supe que contestarle, solo lo mire andar por el cuarto y dejar una bandeja con comida.

—_Estas en mi departamento, cuando te sientas lista puedes tomar un baño e irte, yo estaré en la sala estudiando—_ tomó unos libros de un estante y salió

Después de dos horas me decidí a salir de su habitación ya aseada, mi blusa estaba inservible, pero Carlisle había dejado una de él en la cama para que yo la usara.

Su departamento era espacioso y muy lindo para ser el de un chico no tenia nada regado.

Lo encontré en la sala muy entretenido leyendo un gran libro y haciendo algunas anotaciones.

Me senté a lado de él, me miró un segundo antes de regresar su vista al libro.

Quería decirle que estaba muy agradecida, pero tenia miedo de su reacción "El príncipe" se había portado muy bien conmigo a pesar de todo lo que yo le había hecho.

Tuvieron que pasar 10 minutos antes de que yo me animara a hablar

—_Gracias_— dije con la voz rasposa_— sé que no lo merezco pero te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado ayer aun cuando no lo merecía_.

Se quitó los lentes que traía y que nunca había visto y suspiró cansado.

—_Eres una chica que despierta muchas cosas en mí_— a pesar de que no me miró sus palabras me llegaron muy profundo— _pero nunca has despertado odio. No… no… no me importa—_ se agarró el cabello exasperado_— Bueno si me importa lo que hagas con tu novio pero tienes razón no tengo derecho a meterme en eso, pero es muy diferente a que tengas sexo no consensuado._

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo pensando en el tipo de ayer y él lo sintió porque volteó a verme

—_En este momento podrías haber estado infectada de algo o podrías estar creando vida dentro de ti y de alguien a quien ni conoces, eso sin contar en todo el problema emocional que tendrías. Estabas demasiado drogada ayer._

Por primera vez me sentía avergonzada, nunca me había sentido así ni cuando mi madre me regañaba pero ahora si. Sentía como si le hubiera fallado a Carlisle.

—_Lo siento—_ me doble para dejar cara sobre mis rodillas y esconderla entre mis manos, ocultando mi llanto de él

Una ligera palmada en mi hombre me trató de reconfortar

—_Lo bueno es que estas bien_— dijo dulcemente— _para la próxima que salgas con él… solo no permitas que te deje sola, ayer fue una excepción y un milagro que yo estuviera en la misma fiesta pero eso no creo que vuelva a pasar._

—_No te preocupes— _sollocé— _No pienso volver con él, no después de dejarme ahí anoche._

—_Me alegro que recapacites_

Se puso de pie y me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, me llevó a mi casa, no hablamos durante el trayecto porque realmente no teníamos nada que decir.

Días después me habló a mi casa para saber como estaba, le platiqué que bien y que estaba limpia si se refería a las drogas, solo se río y yo también, fue la primera vez que reí con el.

Así continuó hablando a mi casa en días intercalados hasta que se animó a invitarme a una cafetería. Yo no estaba recuperada de lo de Evan aunque el me seguía llamando y yo le dejaba en claro que ya no quería nada con él, tenía que continuar y una buena persona para intentarlo era Carlisle, por primera vez entendía lo que decía mi madre, Carlisle era quien me convenía.

Salimos por un par de semanas y a pesar de todo lo que creía me llegué a sentir tan a gusto con él. Me tomaba mi mano y era muy feliz paseando conmigo por la ciudad, no necesitaba tenerme en una habitación para ser una pareja. Cuando cumplí los 18 me llevó a una cena en un bonito restaurant sin alcohol, sin drogas, solo él y yo.

Me besaba poco, por respeto decía el, seguido me llevaba rosas y era el perfecto caballero que yo nunca había pedido pero que me gustaba tener.

Fue entonces cuando la vida me enseño que los actos tienen consecuencias y que uno debe de asumirlas.

Sentí mi cuerpo cambiar, mis pechos doler y una pequeña inflamación en mi vientre plano. Solo fui al medico a que lo confirmara, estaba embarazada, aterrorizada y sumamente deprimida.

Me contacté con Evan y le dije lo que pasaba, el como todavía me seguía buscando dijo que era un señal de que pertenecíamos juntos, y me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él.

No es que hubiera aceptado por gusto, pero cuando les dije a mis padres que estaba embarazada y que no era de Carlisle me corrieron de la casa.

—_Yo ya no tengo hija, nunca la he tenido—_ declaró mi madre muy enojada_— Te dije que ese bueno para nada no te llevaría a ningún lado pero nunca me escuchaste, ahora responsabilízate de eso pero vete de la casa, aquí no podemos cargar con tus vergüenzas._

—_Mamá…— _estuve a punto de suplicar— _Papá…_— me fije en el que estaba sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea viendo hacia la nada.

—_Eras mi princesa_— mi padre que siempre había sido bueno conmigo o mejor dicho no tenia problemas con él porque nunca lo veía pero aun así quería, me estaba rechazando— _tu madre me decía que estabas incontrolable, pero yo le decía: "Déjala es la edad" y mira…_ — hizo un ademán con su mano, me iba a acercar a él cuando la levantó indicándome que no me acercara.

—_Estoy arrepentida de no haber escuchado a mamá, por favor_— mi cara estaba empapada.

—_No puedes hacerle eso a las personas que te dieron, amor, casa y comida. Debí de haber sido mas enérgico contigo—_ parecía que hablaba solo— _Tiene razón tu madre Anne, ya eres lo suficientemente grande para ser la mujer de ese vago entonces puedes con esto. Estaré con tu madre en el despacho… ve por tus cosas a tu cuarto Anne cuando salga del despacho ya no quiero que estés en esta casa._

Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mis padres, esa fue la ultima vez que pisé mi casa, haciendo una maleta con todas mis cosas dejé el lugar donde había crecido.

Hablé con Carlisle y el conté lo que había pasado, él dándome una muestra de su gran amor me ofreció su departamento y casarse, pero no podía hacerle eso a él, se merecía mas, no andar cargando con el hijo de alguien mas.

La cara del "príncipe" se volvió a apagar y esa alegría que había visto los últimos días desapareció. El me dejaba ir y eso creó un dolor permanente en mi pecho.

Me acomodé en el departamento de Evan y el juraba que se haría cargo del bebé

Pero las fiestas, las drogas y el alcohol nunca se apartaron de nuestra vida, no podía con eso, siempre había gente entrando y saliendo de mi casa, me atormentaba pensar en lo que seria la vida de mis bebes aquí.

Mis bebes… mi preocupación crecía porque al ser dos tenía que esforzarme mas por ellos.

Evan nunca me acompañaba al medico, ni a hacer las compras, siempre me daba dinero pero su compañía ya no estaba, no es que yo la quisiera, extrañaba al "príncipe", pero me hubiera gustado tener algo de compañía de Evan ya que no tenía nada mas en mi mundo.

Iba corriendo casi mi quinto mes cuando Evan hizo una de sus famosas fiestas, yo estaba harta y el borracho, le reclamé el que no se hiciera responsable, estuvimos discutiendo por una hora hasta que el punto de ebullición llegó y fue el acabose.

Con el dorso de su mano me dio una cachetada que me tiró en la cama.

—Has lo que quieras, no me importa— gritó como desquiciado y yo temí que me fuera a pegar otra vez— lárgate si con eso estas conforme que yo no quiero saber nada de tus hijos.

Me dejó en el cuarto y en menos de una hora yo ya tenia mi maleta hecha, era mi llamada de alerta, cuando menos lo pensara llegaría la policía y arrestarían a Evan por posesión de droga y yo no quería a mis hijos viviendo ahí.

Vague por las calles de Michigan, llorando, no por mí, ni por mi cara golpeada, lloraba porque no sabia el futuro de mis hijos. Esa noche dormí en una estación de metro, de hecho no dormí, solo me quedé ahí esperando a que amaneciera.

Me dediqué a buscar un refugio para mujeres y batallé un poco pero lo encontré casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Primero no me querían dar alojamiento porque decían que no me veía como necesitada pero cuando les conté mi historia me aceptaron. El ser la mujer de alguien en el mundo de las drogas te ayuda a que te quieran proteger porque piensan que te mataran, no es que lo fuera a hacer Evan, para él yo ya no existía.

Compartía un gran cuarto con muchas mujeres y bebes llorando, la comida era horrible pero tenia que comer por mis bebes y también ayudaba en alguna cosas de limpieza de ahí.

No hubo día en el que no llorara pero sabia que no podía hacer mucho, yo me lo había buscado.

Estuve pensando seriamente en dar a mis bebes en adopción, los amaba demasiado como para tenerlos pasando hambre y frio, yo podía resistirlo pero unos pequeños como ellos no.

Y entonces…

"el príncipe" volvió. Entró al refugio cautivando a muchas mujeres que lo veían pasar como si fuera un sueño. Yo llegué a pensar que era un sueño hasta que me abrazó y claramente lo dijo.

—_Vine por ti_

—_Pero…_

—_Y tú decides si te vas conmigo por tu propio pie o te llevo cargada, pero te vas conmigo Esme Anne._

Hice mi maleta y me fui con él, ni loca lo pensaba.

En el transcurso en coche pasamos por una iglesia y prometí volver para dar gracias por salvarme una vez más. Nunca había sido creyente pero estaba empezando a creer que los milagros existen.

Carlisle me metió otra vez en la parte buena del cuento de hadas. Me ayudó durante mis últimos meses y aunque yo trataba de convencerlo de conseguir un trabajo el me lo prohibió, dijo que a él le pagaban aunque todavía era estudiante y que podía ayudarme con lo del hospital en el parto así que no quería escuchar nada de trabajos.

Se comportaba como si fueran sus bebes y el día que ellos nacieron los registró como suyos, no hubo día mas maravilloso en mi vida que cuando vi a mis bebes descansando en los brazos de Carlisle.

Una señora que vivía enfrente de nosotros me ayudaba a cuidar a mis bebes en lo que yo trabajaba, primero como mesera en una cafetería y luego aprendí las manualidades en una tienda de arreglos.

Mis manos salieron lastimadas después de tantos arreglos florales y de madera que hacíamos, pero nunca me di por vencida, mis niños necesitaban que su madre los sacara adelante y yo lo haría.

Cuando mis bebes tenían 6 meses, Carlisle tuvo una novia, me sorprendió el dolor en mi pecho al verlo con otra mujer, pero yo no pude decirle nada, le debía mi vida y la de Iris y Emmett.

Era una hermosa compañera de él en el hospital, ella estaba encantada con los hijos de Carlisle porque para todos los bebes eran de él. Aunque sus padres no aceptaran el asunto porque no querían a su hijo con alguien como yo.

Él se veía muy feliz estando con ella pero un día de la nada llegó diciendo que había terminado con ella.

Días después me enteré que fue porque le pidió que me corriera de la casa y Carlisle se negó, diciendo que sus hijos debían de estar donde el estuviera.

No puedo describir la felicidad que sentí en ese momento, el aun después de todo me seguía queriendo aunque no lo dijera, él en el fondo de su corazón me quería.

"el príncipe" había vuelto.

Me aventé a sus brazos y lo besé, llorando y agradeciéndole por amarme de esa manera, primero se sorprendió pero le dije que me gustaba. Ese fue el comienzo de una nueva vida para los dos.

Ahora ya no había que estar separados, cuando salíamos a la calle tomaba mi mano y me besaba, él cargaba siempre a Emmett y yo a Iris. Cuando los niños caminaron, Carlisle se la pasaba jugando con ellos en la sala mientras yo hacia la comida, o hacia arreglos de mi trabajo.

Tenía una nueva vida, perfecta.

Pero la ruleta volvió a girar y disparó en mi contra.

Con solo dos añitos mi pequeña Iris se me fue, salió de mis manos para irse al cielo, Carlisle intentó salvarla pero nada se pudo hacer y la Esme que yo creía enterrada volvió.

Llegó un punto donde pensé que Carlisle me dejaría, pero siempre se mantuvo y esperó y acompañó a que yo volviera a vivir. El intervenía por el bien de Emmett porque yo no lo dejaba salir de la casa. Sentía que algo malo le podría pasar afuera, fue hasta que Carlisle me amenazó con quitarme la custodia de Emmett que reaccioné. Me obligó a ir a terapia y eso fue lo que me ayudó a salir.

Y volver a lado del príncipe otra vez.

La primera vez…

Como olvidarla…

Fue cuando llegué a él y le dije: "estoy repuesta"

Llegó el día en el que comprendí que la vida seguía más allá de Iris y que debía dejarla descansar en paz.

La primera noche que pasé con Carlisle fue hermosa.

Descubrí lo que era el amor, besos caricias y una persona entregada a mi lado.

Aunque yo ya había sido madre, él me hizo sentir como si nunca hubiera existido otro hombre antes.

El tomó mi mano y me prometió que nunca me arrepentiría de elegirlo a él.

Y desde esa noche nunca solté su mano.

Tuvimos a Edward y Alice cuando Emmett estaba por cumplir los 4 años.

Carlisle insistía en que nos casáramos pero yo no estaba lista, lo amaba, no tenia dudas, estaba teniendo hijos de él, pero necesita tiempo, no todos tomamos el mismo tiempo en sanar.

Nos casamos cuando Emmett tenía 7 y Alice y Edward 4.

Carlisle ahora trabajaba en un pueblo llamado Forks.

Fue una boda sencilla, con poca gente, no fue nuestra familia porque para nosotros no había más familia que nuestros hijos. Los padres de Carlisle no aceptaron nunca muy bien mi relación con él y él siempre me eligió a mi y de mis papas ni hablar…

Estuvieron personas del hospital y unas familias amigas que nos habían recibido con gusto en el pueblo.

Tres pequeñas niñas caminaron delante de mí para conducirme al altar, una, mi pequeña Alice, seguida por otra que parecía una Barbie miniatura llamada Rose y atrás una niña que cada vez que la veía la quería abrazar, si mi Iris viviera seria exactamente como ella, como la pequeña Bella.

Mi hermoso caballero Edward y el precioso mini príncipe Jasper cargaron la cola de mi vestido y mi otro hermoso caballero Emmett me entregó a su papá.

Dimos unos votos conmovedores.

Cuando le agradecí a Carlisle llegar a mi vida y rescatarme siempre, se le pusieron sus ojos llorosos.

Yo lloré cuando me dijo que siempre iba a ser la única mujer en su vida.

Y sabía que decía la verdad. Porque para mi no habría otro hombre más que él.

Durante la fiesta sentía que había encontrado una nueva familia, los Swan y los Hale nos querían y se sentía genial tener un lugar así para nuestros hijos.

Me levanté de la mesa donde platicaba con Renee y Lili porque vi que Carlisle venía con una llorosa Alice.

—_Se cayó—_ me dijo cuando la niña se quiso ir conmigo.

—_No pasa nada mi amor_— acaricié la cabeza de mi nena— _Mami se sentara contigo en el columpio un rato._

Le dije a Carlisle que fuera con los demás invitados en lo que yo calmaba a Alice.

Me senté con ella en el columpio meciéndola en lo que se calmaba.

Vi a lo lejos a la pequeña Bella con sus rizos en alto robarle un beso en la mejilla a Edward, que se puso rojo como un tomate, pero agarró su mano y la puso en su brazo como un caballero, así como veía que su papa hacía conmigo.

Mientras seguían a un Emmett que llevaba en la espalda a la hermosa Rose mientras le decía que desde su altura podría alcanzar el cielo.

Una pequeña cabeza rubia me tapó la vista y vi a Jasper con su pequeño traje beige darle una flor a Alice.

—_No llores pequeña hada, de ahora en adelante yo te cuidaré para que no te hagas daño_

Alice se puso roja pero aceptó la rosa.

Jasper se alejó y se sentó en un tronco a unos metros de nosotros esperando que su pequeña hada se calmara y fuera con él

— _¿Verdad que Jasper es tan guapo como un príncipe?_ — me dijo Alice emocionada viendo su flor.

—_Si mi amor, tan guapo como el príncipe de la Bella Durmiente._

—_Si mami, es muy guapo, yo quiero que él sea mi príncipe así como papá es el tuyo_

—_No mi vida, tu papá no es mi príncipe._

— _¿No? —_ me miró con sus grandes ojos negro confundida

Busqué con la vista a mi marido y lo encontré comiendo con el Director del Hospital.

Recordé como solía llamarlo príncipe por que siempre venia a mi rescate y no es que pudiera borrar lo que había entre él y yo en Michigan ni todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Había comprendido que él no era un príncipe

Él era algo más.

Era de esas cosas que la gente llama milagros…

—_No mi cielo_— acaricié su cabello que apuntaba a todos lados— _Tu papá no es un príncipe, tu papá es un ángel…_

* * *

><p><strong> * . * a mi me encanto como quedo ... justo asi me imagine la historia de ellos... Muchas me habian pedido que lo escribiera, aqui esta : ) <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto les traere el siguiente cap. Gracias por el apoyo a la historia en general y espero tmb apoyen este outtake que lo hice en un dia y mi mano duele, pero la beta se merece que la consintamos vdd que si... ya que ella es la que hace presion. **

**Tambien felicidades a la otra Beta que acaba de recibir su titulo! Felicidades Rubs! el CCDG esta de fiesta! **

**Nos leeremos pronto con ahora si el cap de la historia...**

**Regalenle una sonrisa a esta autora que es lo que la hace sonreir : )**

**Zo***


	13. 11 Un angel jugando a vivir

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir.**

**Gracias a mis hermosas betas que las amo con locura... Gracias por hacer esto decente. Gracias porque antes de ser mis betas son mis amigas. PKÑA PCOSA - LUDWIKA CULLEN**

**Gracias TROYIS por el enorme consejo que me permitio llevar esta historia por el camino del bien.**

**PIDO UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR NO CONTESTAR REVIEWS. HABLAMOS DE ESO ABAJO.**

**Y como consejo recomiendo leer el cap 10: Tomando el camino largo. antes de leer este.**

**ESTA CANCION ES DE LA QUE SALE EL NOMBRE DEL FIC... SI SE DAN CUENTA SOLO CAMBIA UNA PALABRA BONITA POR HERMOSA.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ES UN SECRETO QUE ME ESTÁ MATANDO<strong>_

_**ES UNA HISTORIA SIN FINAL MUY CLARO**_

_**UN SENTIMIENTO ENTRE LA PIEL Y EL ALMA**_

_**ELLA NO SABE QUE ME VUELVE LOCO**_

_**SÓLO EL DESTINO HABLARÁ DE NOSOTROS**_

_**PERO ES QUE NO ME ATREVO A DECIR QUE LA QUIERO**_

_**NOS UNE UNA AMISTAD MÁS BONITA QUE EL CIELO**_

_**-POR ELLA – ANDY Y LUCAS**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11: UN ANGEL JUGANDO A VIVIR<strong>.

**EPOV**

Me mojé la cara otra vez, el agua estaba fría pero no importaba, estaba que me moría de nervios y no podía contener mi euforia, sentía que un tornado andaba en mi interior.

Dicen que cuando te enamoras sientes mariposas en el estomago, he vivido engañado toda mi vida, yo siento como si un alíen se estuviera moviendo en mi estómago.

Jasper entró al baño y se recargó en la pared viéndome.

—_Estás peor que novia el día de su boda—_ dijo riéndose.

—_No bromees, hoy no es fácil para mí._

—_Es solo Bella, no tienes que conocer a tus futuros suegros ni nada por el estilo, solo tienes que ver a la chica que fue tu mejor amiga por muchísimo tiempo._

—_Creo que eso me aterra más._

—_No te preocupes Edward _— me palmeó el hombro — _vas a ver como todo saldrá bien._

—_Tu te ves muy calmado._

—_No tendría porque no estarlo._

—_Lo se, solo que estoy… ansioso, esa es una buena palabra—_ me recargué sobre el lavabo.

—_Regresaré a la mesa, no se como estén los ánimos por allá, y además, ya no deberías de tardar, Bella llegará en unos minutos, hablé con ella hace un rato y están por entrar a Port Ángeles._

—_Iré en un momento._

—_Todo estará bien, aquí estamos Emmett y yo para apoyarte, además, no es como si Bella fuera a llegar a golpearte._

—_Lo sé, solo necesito un minuto más._

—_Está bien, te esperaré afuera._

Tomé unas respiraciones más y me miré frente al espejo ¿Quién era este? ¿Por qué tengo miedo? Solo es Bella, ella no me puede hacer daño.

Traté de alisar mi camisa azul cielo y me cercioré de que todos los botones estuvieran bien arreglados, mi cabello igual de desordenado que siempre, pero a Bella así le gustaba.

Tenía que regresar no podía dejar a mis hermanos ahí morir solos.

Las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas entre todos.

Aunque Alice y Jasper ya se hablaban bien, sin terminar peleando siempre, había momentos incomodos de repente.

Temía por mi pequeña hermana, porque su corazón todavía no perdonaba y aunque yo también reconocía que Jasper se había equivocado, ellos pertenecían juntos, eran de esas personas que se complementaban bien y un error les podía costar su felicidad para toda la vida.

Desde que estoy enamorado me volví alguien "Muy blandengue" diría Emmett.

Salí a encontrarme con ellos otra vez, estábamos sentados en una mesa casi pegada a la ventana, se veía la calle. Para mi fortuna o desgracia estábamos en el mismo restaurante donde Bella se me había declarados hace casi dos años, no es que lo hubiera planeado, pero cuando ella le avisó a Alice que venia le dijo que la veríamos aquí antes de que ellos llegaran a Forks.

Los chicos, según lo que me había contado Alice, venían de sorpresa, sus padres pensaban que no vendrían; Por eso cuando salimos en la tarde dijimos en nuestra casa que iríamos al cine aunque mi madre me vio curiosa al verme tan "reluciente" diría ella.

"_Estas a punto de brillar"_ se burló de mí.

Me senté a lado de Rose, ella estaba picoteando unos bocadillos de frambuesa y queso, su delgada mano blanca solo se movía por su plato como si no tuviera nada. Me dolía ver a mi amiga así, Rose era una chica genial, pero desde que ella y Emmett habían terminado parecía como si a ella le hubieran quitado una parte de su alma, sonreía muy poco y casi no salía de su departamento.

Había llegado a pensar que todos teníamos que pasar por esas experiencias crueles del desamor, pero en parte era culpa de ella que estuviera así.

Unos días después de mi cumpleaños Rose y Emmett discutieron porque a ella le habían llegado rumores de que Emmett se había acostado con otra chica; algo de lo que nosotros no teníamos ninguna duda que fuera falso, ya que era cierto que Emmett tenía admiradoras, tenía una personalidad muy atrayente, pero nunca les prestaba atención amorosa a ninguna porque no había mas mujer para él que su Rose.

Según Rose todo había pasado en una fiesta a la que yo no había ido porque estaba en mi momento depresivo pero a la que Jasper si lo acompañó y como el mismo dijo nada de eso fue cierto, estuvieron con otros amigos pero chicas nada.

Emmett trató de convencerla por todos los medios, hablaron varios días hasta que Emmett le dijo que se terminaba la relación.

Nunca supe como, pero Rose se enteró de que todo había sido falso. Y aunque trató de regresar con mi hermano él educadamente le dijo que lo mejor era estar separados. Recuerdo sus palabras porque las dijo enfrente de todos.

"_Duramos mas de 4 años Rosalie… y una duda pudo contigo" _

Sus palabras me llegaron, me hicieron recordar todas las veces que Bella me decía que no había nada entre ella y Jacob, que no hacía nada malo cuando se iba con él y aun así yo siempre desconfié de la persona a la que decía conocer como a la palma de mi mano. Lo peor del asunto de Rosalie y Emmett es que ahora…

— _¡Oh Dios! Son ellos ¿verdad? —_ Alice gritó a mi lado, apuntando hacia la ventana.

—_Alice… solo son carros_— dije no viendo más que carros estacionarse.

—_Tú no estuviste cuando ella se fue — _me lanzó su mirada del mal— _pero yo si Edward, y la escena de una de mis hermanas yéndose lejos de mi lado nunca se me va a olvidar_— me calló por completo— _Esos son los carros de los chicos de la Push y esa_— señaló una camioneta negra estacionada entre una azul y una gris— _es la camioneta de Jacob. Y como no veo el coche de Bella entonces supongo que viene con él._

Esperamos unos minutos, se abrieron las puertas de las camionetas y bajaron efectivamente los chicos de la Push. Las puertas delanteras de la camioneta de Jacob no se abrieron. Los demás chicos se juntaron en la banqueta estirándose y riéndose. Mi niña es muy feliz con ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por el ras del techo de la camioneta vi como se abría la puerta de piloto, efectivamente de ahí se bajó Jacob porque rodeó la camioneta para abrir la puerta que estaba a nuestra vista y en la cual estaba Bella.

Abrió la puerta para ella y le ofreció su mano. Jacob nos tapaba con su cuerpo pero vi como unos pequeños pies tocaron tierra firme delante de él.

Mi corazón se detuvo o por lo menos latió muy despacio, parecía que hablaban porque se quedaron unos minutos ahí y luego ella salió…

El impacto fue demasiado fuerte, creo que para todos porque nadie decía nada.

_«Esta Bella no volverá, olvida a la que ha existido estos meses porque ella no regresará, regresará tu amiga…»_

Ella sonreía, feliz, hermosa, su cabello otra vez de su color natural lo tenía en una pequeña trenza que empezaba en un costado de su cabeza y terminaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Vestía una blusa blanca algo suelta, unos jeans y unos bonitos zapatos de piso, mi mirada la estaba recorriendo, mi corazón sabía que era ella, pero creo que mi cerebro necesitaba cerciorarse. Era _ella_… pero su cuerpo estaba un poco diferente, yo que la conocía al derecho y revés, había tocado, besado y sentido su cuerpo lo sabía. No es que estuviera gorda ni nada de eso, si no que tenía un cuerpo mas formado, ya no se veía tan delgada, era como si se hubiera ejercitado mucho, pero aun así seguía siendo muy esbelta.

Su mano se entrelazó a la de Jacob y el cerró la puerta de su camioneta, caminaron hacia los otros chicos, parecía como si se pusiera de acuerdo con algo porque señalaban en algunas direcciones, de repente todos se rieron y abuchearon a Seth, estaban bromeando y Bella reía a carcajadas. Jacob había pasado su brazo por su espalda y la había abrazado acercándola a él. Ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos en su cintura.

Mi corazón dolió.

¿Así te dolió a ti cuando me veías con Tanya?

—_Que hermosa—_ Alice susurró, pero no le presté atención, solo tenía ojos para una mujer.

En la mesa las palabras se habían esfumado, yo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que a mis hermanos y amigos les había dolido el haberla visto irse lejos.

Cuando se empezaron a dispersar, Jacob agachó su cara y muy cerca de la de ella le dijo algo, ella solo asentía y negaba con la cabeza y sonriendo de oreja a oreja parecía muy divertida por lo que sea que _él_ le estaba diciendo. La silenció con un beso cuando ella parecía que iba a objetarle algo.

Algo se clavó en mi pecho, algo fuerte, poderoso y primitivo.

Escuché el jadeo de Rosalie cuando una chica jaló a Bella de los brazos de Jacob, y Paul y Embry lo agarraban por los hombros bromeando.

La chica era Rachel Black, que estaba jugando con Bella porque parecía que Jacob no la dejaba marcharse. Bella se reía a carcajadas de Jacob y este trataba de zafarse de sus amigos.

Bella se acercó a él, tomó su cara con sus manos y se puso de puntitas dándole un suave beso.

Mis labios picaron… yo sabía lo que _él_ sentía.

Rachel le dijo algo a Bella que la hizo alejarse de Jacob riendo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. El puño de Rosalie se tensó. Su rival estaba abrazando a su amiga, aunque era comprensible porque era su cuñada.

Emmett y Rachel habían estado hablando últimamente, todo empezó cuando Bella los llamaba, un día Bella llamó y Rachel andaba por ahí y saludó en general, pero Emmett hizo una broma, ella se carcajeó y después de eso intercambiaron números, obviamente todo después de que Rosalie y él terminaran. Aunque mi hermano no lo había confirmado, yo sabía que le agradaba la chica Black.

Sus amigos soltaron a Jacob y se acercó a ella para decirle algo mas, los otros esperaban a una distancia prudente. Él se agachó y besó sus labios una vez mas, antes de que ella se alejara de él, bajó la banqueta y miró a los lados.

Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que hubiera jurado que Rosalie a mi lado lo escuchó y es que él reconoció primero que ella se acercaba.

Cruzó la calle con un andar que nunca le había visto, si bien Bella siempre fue una mujer que llevaba la frente en alto, libre y encantadora, ahora se veía mas decidida, pasos seguros y no titubeantes.

Entró al establecimiento, un mesero se acercó a ella pero no tuvo que guiarla porque Alice gritó su nombre como una loca desesperada, la verdad agradecía que ella lo hubiera hecho porque si no yo hubiera sido él que habría gritado.

Ella sonrió con el camarero dándole las gracias y caminó a nuestra mesa.

Alice y Rosalie se pararon inmediatamente envolviéndola en sus brazos.

No les entendía que decían, era un montón de "_Te extrañé_" con otro de _"Al fin volviste"_ y algunos de _"Eres una desgraciada por no volver antes"_ No lloraron pero poco faltó para eso.

Emmett se levantó y la cargó como si ella no pesara nada.

—_Bienvenida a casa Bells_— le susurró mi hermano sobre su cabello.

El momento con Jazz fue incomodo de ver, se miraron un momento como no creyendo que estaban ahí.

Hasta ese momento comprendí el vinculo tan grande que habían formado.

Ella con delicadeza envolvió sus brazos en torno a Jasper y le dijo suavemente.

—_Volví Jazzy._

El besó su mejilla y la soltó.

Me acerqué a ella, vacilante, tenia miedo, mucho…

—_Iré a la barra a pedir algo_— se aclaró la voz Rosalie.

—_Vamos contigo_— Jasper la siguió y mis hermanos también lo hicieron.

Agradecí que nos regalaran unos minutos.

Ella sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que nunca había visto pero desde ahora era mi favorita.

Levanté la mano y con la yema de los dedos acaricié su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos ante mi contacto.

—_Has vuelto mi niña._

—_Si, por el momento si—_ abrió sus preciosos ojos, ese café fascinante que tanto había extrañado.

Ella fue la que se acercó a mí, no es que yo no quisiera pero estaba tan atolondrado que no reaccionaba.

Envolvió sus brazos un poco mas arriba de mi cintura y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, solo en ese momento me sentí completo otra vez, aunque fuera por una vez más.

—_Te dije que volvería_— la abracé por los hombros y enterré mi cara en su cabello y el delicioso olor a chabacano de su shampoo favorito se coló en mi sistema intoxicándome.

La separación va a ser dolorosa pero lo soportaría.

—_Aunque no lo escuchaste de mi parte, me juré a mi mismo que te esperaría pacientemente a que lo hicieras... yo… perdóname Bella por no haber llegado esa noche—_ nunca se lo había dicho por las llamadas, sentía que era algo que tenia que decirlo en persona.

Se alejó de mí y puso sus dedos en mis labios silenciándome

—_No ahora Edward_— dijo tranquila_— tu y yo hablaremos en otro momento, solos, sé que las vueltas de la vida y el tiempo nos darán ese momento para poder terminar ese asunto._

Mi corazón se detuvo un latido.

¿Terminar?

Bella… ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto… yo con unos minutos siento que me muero y tu aguantaste años?

Se puso de puntitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_Un poco mas a la izquierda Bella… hacia mis labios"_ rogué mentalmente

Soltándose de mis brazos se sentó en el lugar estaba enfrente del mio.

Yo me senté con ella, mirándola fascinado.

Espero no estar babeando o que corazones estén saliendo de mi cabeza.

—_Vamos a tener ese momento y esa plática—_ dije con convicción.

—_Lo sé_— sonrió segura—_Estoy preparada_.

Los chicos nos alcanzaron en ese momento, venían con unas bebidas y una piña colada para Bella.

Ordenaron pastas en diferentes versiones, Alice ordenó por mí, porque yo no respondía, parecía que el ratón me había comida la lengua.

Alice y Rose hablaban sin parar y Bella las escuchaba divertida, fascinada y alguna que otra vez con melancolía. No se sentía como un rencuentro, era como si ella nunca se hubiera ido, podía ser muy feliz con los amigos de Jacob, pero nosotros éramos sus amigos.

—_Y ¿Dónde estas viviendo? —_ Alice soltó la pregunta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bella, vio su pasta un momento, todos guardamos silencio.

—_Estoy en Carolina del Norte._

Carolina del Norte no estaba muy lejos de nosotros.

—_Es un lugar agradable, mucho Sol aunque no se note en mi piel._

—_Pero a ti no te gusta el Sol—_ dijo Emmett.

—_Pero a todo se acostumbra uno menos a no comer—_ le contestó con una sonrisa.

—_Tienes razón_— Emmett levantó su tenedor llevándose pasta a la boca.

Pero si venían de Carolina del Norte, llevaban como 3 o 4 días de camino. Ahora entendía porque Bella viajaba tanto.

Nosotros veníamos en avión.

Bella nos contó sobre su presentación con el coro.

Un poco sobre su escuela, ella decía que estaba muy feliz y eso era suficiente para mi, ella hablaba de la enfermería como algo maravilloso, único, decía que se sentía completa.

Cada uno le platicó lo que habíamos hecho.

Ella prometió algún día ir a vernos.

Las chicas le arrebataron un par de noches para una pijamada.

Nunca he entendido el chiste de quedarse juntas, pero creo que el punto era hablar de chicos o algo así.

Bella saltó olímpicamente todas las preguntas sobre Jacob y dijo que en otro momento las hablaría.

Solo fue una hora lo que estuvimos aquí, ya que los chicos se habían ido a comer algo cerca y querían llegar a sus casas.

Tuvimos que dejar nuestras conversaciones a medias porque Bella se tenía que ir.

Jasper le dijo que el pagaría su gasto, aunque ella no quería, pero al final la convenció.

Bella fue al baño y los chicos se adelantaron a salir, yo la esperé cerca de la entrada.

Cuando venia de salida, el camarero la interceptó y le pidió su número, ella sonrió amablemente y le dijo: "_Tengo novio_" y se despidió.

¡Woow! Una Bella rechazando a un chico era algo que nunca había visto.

Y la forma tan segura en que lo hizo.

—_Estoy impresionado señorita_— dije con humor cuando llegó a mi lado.

—_Solo hice lo normal, tengo un novio al que quiero respetar, además no estoy para eso de relaciones a distancia_—dijo suspirando—_ en este momento lo que quiero es alguien que comparta mi día a día y con Jake lo tengo._

—_Quien lo iba a decir— _dije con tristeza— míranos— tomé sus hombros y la giré hacia el restaurant para que viera las mesas, en especial una mesa vacía al fondo— _Aquí fue donde todo empezó._

—_Lo se, es tan extraño estar aquí… aquí todo empezó—_ vio el lugar que tanto significaba para los dos— _en ese tiempo me prometí no volver aquí y mírame ahora, estoy aquí y hablando contigo…—_ se giró para verme tiernamente— _logré rescatar a tu amiga Bella._

Se soltó de mi agarre y salió.

Yo la seguí muy cerca hasta que llegamos a los chicos que estaban en mi coche.

Nos detuvimos ahí un momento, hasta que calle abajo aparecieron los chicos de La Push, venían riendo.

¿Por qué carajos siempre se están riendo?

Cuando Bella los vio se despidió de nosotros y nos pidió no decirle a Esme que estaba aquí, ya que pasaría mañana a verla.

Nos dio un beso en la mejilla a todos, antes de salir a buscar a sus amigos.

Jacob la recibió en sus brazos y besó su frente.

Emmett, que era el único que había venido en su coche, se despidió de nosotros y caminó hacia ellos.

Me sentí mal por Rosalie pero entendía el punto de mi hermano, era como el punto de Jasper, _no podían sufrir toda la vida._

La hermosa chica Black en cuanto lo vio caminó hacia él, aunque no se tocaron, besaron o abrazaron, en cuanto se juntaron se sintió la conexión. Ella era alta como Rosalie, con una piel mucho más clara que la de Jacob, ella era del tipo de piel como la señora Black, y un cabello negro rizado que hacia un gran contraste con su blanca piel.

—_Vamos a casa Rose_— toqué a mi ex cuñada.

—_Lo quiero lejos de ella_— siseó, su cuerpo temblando.

—_Rose, no hagas una escena, sabes que Emmett odia los berrinches._

—_Pero Edward_— dijo ella con sus ojos brillosos.

—_Tranquila Rose, tu lo que quieres es reconquistarlo, no hacer que salga corriendo, y a él no le agradara que tu te le lances a la chica Black— la calmó mi hermana._

—_Te llevaré a casa—_ abrí la puerta del coche para ella.

—_Llévala Edward, Jasper y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas para Jaslice, nos iremos en taxi mas tarde._

— _¿Seguros?_

—_Si, necesitamos unos pañales y cosas de la niña._

—_Los veo mas tarde._

Me subí al coche con Rosalie, vi cuando Emmett le abrió la puerta a Rachel para que subiera a su Jeep. Mientras los demás abordaban las camionetas, por el espejo retrovisor alcancé a ver un beso más de Bella y Jacob y decidí acelerar.

Manejé muy rápido, superando por mucho el límite de velocidad, cuando escuché un sollozo a mi lado, me di cuenta de que no podía ser así, que tenía que detenerme porque llevaba a alguien que no tenía la culpa de que yo me quisiera estrellar contra un árbol.

Me detuve en un brecha en medio de la carretera, solo grandes pinos a nuestro alrededor.

Rosalie sollozó más fuerte, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para esconder su cara en sus manos.

—_Tranquila Rose—_ acaricié su espalda.

—_Es que… esa…_ — y volvió a llorar.

—_Respira_— la intenté calmar.

Se enderezó otra vez, su maquillaje estaba corrido, y su llanto no la dejaba respirar.

—_Es que… lo… amo…—_ suspiró provocada por el llanto— _mucho… y… y…— _trató de respirar_— lo quiero… de_— hipo— _vuelta._

—_Rose, tienes que dejar que él decida._

—_Pero… es que… hay Edward—_ lloró más fuerte.

Estuve en silencio como 20 minutos solo frotando su espalda, hasta que se calmó. Miraba hacia el bosque, completamente ida o eso pensaba, hasta que salió del coche.

Yo salí con ella y nos recargamos en el coche, viendo hacia el bosque.

Su cara estaba roja pero aun así Rosalie seguía siendo muy bonita.

— _¿Te puedo contar un secreto?_

—_Claro._

—_Pero esta conversación no puede salir de aquí._

—_No te preocupes._

—_Cuando era pequeña un tío me tocaba, yo no entendía que pasaba... hasta después lo entendí, eso pasaba cuando íbamos a visitar a mi abuela. No quiero contar toda la asquerosa historia, pero esa es la razón por las que no frecuentamos a la familia._

— _¿El abusó de ti?_

—_No así como lo piensas, pero me dejó un daño mas fuerte, me dejó el temor, crecí pensando que los hombres me harían daño, a tu hermano le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a mi… Soy virgen Edward._

Su declaración me sorprendió mucho, primero porque me dijera eso y segundo porque ella tenía mucho tiempo con Emmett.

—_Emmett me amaba de una manera más… especial, una donde no necesitaba tocar mi cuerpo para amarme. Él me dijo que siempre esperaría por mi, pero yo sabía que él quería hacerlo y lo intentamos Edward pero no pude._

La platica me empezó a poner incomodo, aunque no lo había ordenado a mi mismo, mi mano se pasó nerviosa por mi cabello, ella necesitaba decirlo y ni modo de dejarla ahí llorando.

—_Él no me reclamó ni nada, dijo que esperáramos hasta que yo estuviera completamente segura. Te juro que lo amé más por eso, pero cuando ese chisme y fotos llegaron a mí, me sentí morir… aunque después supe que estaban alteradas y que el chico de la foto no era Emmett ya había infringido daño, había dudado de él. Fui una tonta le fallé a Emmett en lo único que él me había pedido siempre "confianza". Cuatro años de relación, yo los tire a la basura en un día, ahora esta chica apareció y ella le va a dar eso que yo no le pude dar—_ y las lagrimas volvieron.

—_Rosalie, ¿quieres que sea sincero?_

—_Si._

—_Te equivocaste, no hay duda, pero debes de dejar que pase el tiempo, Emmett es un alma pura y sincera, pero no soporta la desconfianza, para él no existe eso, porque él no puede entender como no confiar en la persona que amas._ — suspiré antes de continuar—_ Mi hermano no esta con ella solo para llevársela a la cama— _su cara se levantó mirándome triste—_ Si quisiera eso, se hubiera buscado a alguna de las chicas que lo buscan en su Universidad y no lo hizo, yo aun no lo entiendo, pero debe de haber algo que le guste de ella._

Ella lloró más.

—_No te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal, pero soy tu amigo y tengo que ser sincero. Mi hermano te lloró mucho Rosalie, pero tienes que ganarte su confianza otra vez._

— _¿Pero como?_

—_Yo lo conozco como hermano, pero tú lo conoces como pareja, tú debes de saber como llegar a él, aunque yo diría que tomaras tu tiempo, tal vez el estar separados sea beneficioso para los dos y así darse cuenta si realmente quieren estar juntos, de nada sirve que tu si quieras y al final te des cuenta de que Emmett ya no._

—_Yo nunca voy a encontrar a nadie como él_— se sorbió la nariz—_ cuando dudé de él, fue un quiebre emocional, no se realmente que pasó, simplemente pensé que él se había cansado de esperarme._

—_Te voy a contar un secreto y como tal debe de mantenerse_.

Asintió.

—_Recuerdas la fiesta de Emmett, la tipo Monte Carlo—_ volvió a asentir— _bueno esa noche…_

No sabía como decirlo, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, no exactamente lo que había pasado esa noche, pero necesitaba contarle a una amiga que me gustaba Bella.

— _¿Qué Edward?_

—_Esa noche… Bella y yo la pasamos juntos._

— _¿Y?_ — me miró expectante, creo que pensó que me refería a pasar la noche juntos de dormir, y pues si había dormido con ella en otras ocasiones, pero no de esa manera.

— _¿Cómo decirlo?_ — me pasé la mano por el cabello— _Bella y yo dormimos juntos… como hombre y mujer._

—_Oh Dios— _se llevó la mano a su boca, sorprendida.

—_No te voy a hablar de eso, pero quiero que entiendas algo, la parte física de una relación va mas allá del sexo, no te niego que para un hombre es fantástico, pero aun si tienes relaciones con una mujer eso no te garantiza que la amaras. Emmett te esperaba porque para él eras más que sexo, ustedes se complementaban en muchas maneras, lo aceptas tal cual es, aceptas todas sus cosas románticas aunque no te gusta hacerlas en público, aceptas que es el niño de mami y te puedo hacer una lista enorme._

—_Creo que estoy entendiendo._

—_Tómalo con calma—_ la abracé— _las cosas pasan por algo, yo lo he entendido…_

La solté y abrí la puerta del coche para llevarla a su casa, cuando se sentó e iba a cerrar la puerta me detuvo.

—_Edward—_ me miró desde el asiento.

—_Dime_

—_¿En ti no cambio la forma de ver a Bella después de estar con ella?_

—_No Rosalie_— lo pensé un momento— _yo realmente amaba a Tanya y a Bella la quería como una amiga, esa noche fue un error porque ella era virgen y la forma en la que pasaron las cosas no fue la correcta, aunque si soy sincero, no me arrepiento._

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Después de eso pasaron muchas cosas más y aunque después también estuve con Tanya y fuimos felices unos meses, me di cuenta de que faltaba algo, faltaba eso que no puedes ver pero puedes sentir, faltaba el amor ciego que Bella me tenía._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que tu…?_

—_Si Rose, el amor me llegó muy tarde._

Sus ojos rojos me miraron con sorpresa cuando entendió lo que decía, cerré la puerta mientras escuchaba sus gritos, sería un largo camino a su casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, después de intensivo interrogatorio de Rosalie y de un casi juramento de sangre en el que le hice prometer su silencio, me fui directo a mi cuarto, saludé con un beso en la frente a mi madre y desaparecí.

Me aventé en mi cama, y con una almohada ahogue mis gritos, eran gritos entre emoción y coraje. Esto era eso que llamaban _"jugarretas del destino" _había un sentimiento grande, profundo e intoxicarte al ver a Bella con Jacob pero… de que manera lo manejaba, sentía que me lo tenia que tragar y digerirlo y dejarla ir, porque si ella lo hizo yo también.

Conforme pasaban las horas se me hacia imposible pensar que Bella había pasado por todo esto por años.

La noche fue larga, muy larga…

En la mañana cuando fui a desayunar mi madre me vio preocupada, me preguntó si estaba enfermo o algo así, toqué ligeramente mi corazón y pareció entenderlo, me dio un beso en mi frente.

Me sirvió un plato de cereal, no es que no pudiera servirme pero mi madre se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de madre y nos trataba como si fuéramos unos bebés.

Estaba desayunando cuando sonó el timbre, supe quien era, nadie nos visitaba tan temprano y solo una persona quedó de venir hoy.

—_Puedes abrir cielo_— me dijo mi mamá moviendo un omelet en la estufa.

—_No—_ comí más cereal.

— _¿Perdón? —_ me miró extrañada.

—_Estoy desayunando mamá, no voy a abrir_.

Frunció su ceño y apagó la estufa, pasó a mi lado y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—_Flojo_— me regañó.

Me reí cuando ella salió de la cocina, pero no tenía chiste si yo abría, el punto era la sorpresa.

— _¡BELLA! —_ la escuche gritar y emocionarse.

Pude jurar que estaban brincando como dos niñas, por algo Alice es su hija, de algún lugar ese pequeño monstruo sacó su fuerza.

Las escuché hablar animadamente mientras se acercaban a la cocina.

Sentí otro golpe en mi cabeza.

— ¡_Mamá!_

—_Eso te pasa por no decirme las cosas._

Bella se rio a su espalda.

—_Buenos días Edward—_ se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

—_Hola pequeña_— comí mas cereal, creo que mi cara se puso un poco roja de la sorpresa.

— _¿Qué estabas haciendo Esme? — s_e acercó a ella en la estufa.

—_El desayuno para Carlisle… ¿Tú vas a querer algo más Edward?_ — mi madre me miró esperando mi respuesta.

—_Si mamá, un omelet estaría bien._

—_Te lo preparo en un segundo_— sonrió— _Bella hago uno para ti de una vez._

—_No te preocupes Esme._

—_Eres mi invitada, además quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho—_ terminó el omelet de mi papá y lo puso sobre un plato, y agarró un cuchillo para cortar fruta.

—_Yo hare nuestro desayuno_— Bella agarró un delantal de mi madre y se lo puso.

—_Cariño, en un momento lo hago, solo termino lo de Carlisle._

—_No te preocupes Esme, yo también se exactamente como le gusta la comida a Edward—_ un silencio extraño se hizo presente_— Bueno… hemos sido mejores amigos toda la vida._

—_Pero…—_ mi madre no quería que Bella cocinara.

—_Nada Esme, yo haré esto y mientras te platico un par de cosas._

Comí mi cereal mientras veía a mis dos chicas favoritas cocinar, otra vez volví a tener esa sensación de que Bella nunca se había ido, no era un rencuentro, ella en mi casa estaba llegando a su casa, esto estaba bien, esto estaba correcto.

Mi madre y ella interactuaban tan bien en la cocina, platicaron mientras las dos estaban en la estufa.

Me sentía que las cosas eran como no debieran ser.

Ella no tenia que ser una visita, ella debería ser mi novia y en algunos años la prometida de Edward Cullen portando un anillo con un diamante y mas años adelante debería ser la señora Cullen y portar los dos nuestros anillos.

Así era como deberían de ser las cosas… no como ahora.

Me levanté para sacar los platos y los vasos, me acerqué a ella para dejarle los platos cerca para que sirviera y toqué su cintura depositando un suave beso sobre su sien. Se puso rígida pero en seguida se relajó, me vio y sonrió dulcemente.

Esto es lo que Jacob ha visto los últimos 11 meses… Trate de borrar por un momento que Jacob existía, solo quería disfrutar la agradable sensación que mi corazón sentía al ver a Bella en mi cocina, haciéndome un desayuno, saboreé el momento como si fuera verdadero.

Mi padre nos alcanzó en la cocina y también se puso muy contento con Bella, la abrazó y la cargó en un fuerte abrazo, los pies de mi niña dejaron el piso unos momentos.

—Es bueno tenerte en casa Bella— Le dijo papá.

—Gracias Carlisle.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, la comida de Bella sabia de maravilla o tal vez yo decía eso porque estaba enamorado como un loquito.

_¡Te amo Bella!_

— _¿Y el glotón de Emmett? Que raro que no haya bajado_— pregunté

—_Tu hermano se fue ayer a acampar con los chicos de La Push… creo que también iría Jasper ¿No es así Bella?_

—_Si—_ Bella me miró— _ayer estuvimos en casa de Jacob un rato y los chicos quería regresar a las andadas como cuando estábamos viviendo aquí, invitaron a Emmett y este se llevó a Jasper, dijo que tu no habías querido ir—_ su mirada se agudizo cuando cayó en la mentira.

Si iban los chicos de La Push, obviamente Jacob, creo que Emmett era más intuitivo de lo que suponía, agradecía que ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de decirme.

Uno, era lógico que yo no quisiera ir con Jacob y Dos si Jacob estaba en el bosque Bella estaba sola.

Me sentí como un bastardo, porque mi chica tenía compromiso, pero yo no iba a hacer nada malo, solo necesitaba su compañía, la necesitaba a ella.

—_Ah… claro, es que ayer me despertó, pero si… yo le dije que no tenía ganas de ir_—traté de sonar seguro.

Por supuesto que Bella no lo creyó, pero lo dejó correr.

Bella se metió en una conversación con Esme sobre unos chismes, ellas realmente parecían mejores amigas, no me extrañaría que mi madre supiera toda la historia de Bella conmigo, y eso sería vergonzoso.

Mi papá me miró raro cuando temblé por el pensamiento.

Cuando terminamos de comer y limpiar la cocina, porque obviamente ayudé ya que Bella estaba ahí, mi madre se iba a llevar a Bella a la sala, pero ella le dijo que no se podía quedar, había quedado de ir al hospital a ver a Peter.

Ni tarde ni perezoso.

—_Te llevo_— me ofrecí.

—_No te preocupes Edward, traje mi carro._

—_Pero… no me vas a dejar aquí con mi madre ¿verdad? —_ mi mamá me mando una mirada de ¿Qué diablos dices? —_ de seguro va a querer que la ayude con algo de la casa, mejor voy contigo._

—_Llévate a este holgazán Bella_— dijo mi madre riendo.

Ella se rio fuertemente.

—_Este bien, esperaré a que te cambies._

—_5 minutos_— corrí.

Estuve dos minutos como chica eligiendo que ponerme.

Era una vergüenza para el género masculino.

Era una chica en potencia.

Cuando decidí por algo que se me viera bien, pero casual, pero no tan casual, ni tan elegante, pero cómodo, pero que las chicas en especial una me viera, regresé a la sala.

—_Listo—_ tomé su mano—_ nos vamos_

—_Adiós Carlisle, Adiós Esme — _gritó riendo mientras la sacaba de la casa.

Cuando yo giré a ver a mis padres, y Bella ya no los veía, mi mamá tenía sus dos pulgares levantados dándome animo y mi padre la veía como si ella estuviera parada sobre su mano, tenía la idea de que mi papá sabría hoy todo.

Bella sacó una bolsa de regalo de su coche.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche para que entrara, yo la acompañé en un segundo, se sentía tan bien, verla a mi lado, ese era su lugar.

Ella fue moviendo la música en el estéreo, brincando de una canción a otra, normalmente me molestaba que tocaran mis cosas pero era Bella, ella podía hacer con mi vida un papalote y eso estaría bien.

Durante el camino me contó la sorpresa de sus padres al verla llegar de sorpresa, la cena en casa de Jacob ya que ahí había encontrado a sus padres.

Llegamos al hospital 40 minutos después, cuando entramos las enfermeras de la recepción la saludaron como viejas amigas.

—_Era la única mujer que venia con un montón de chicos a hacer lo del servicio, por eso es que me reconocen, yo era una cosa pequeñita a lado de ellos_— me dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—_Me hubiera gustado verlo—_ dije bajito.

—_Eso dices ahora_— sonrió— _en ese tiempo ya no me soportabas Edward._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ — agarré su brazo y la hice detenerse.

—_Es la verdad, hoy contamos otro cuento Edward, pero yo soy consiente de que las cosas estaban muy mal entre nosotros._

—_Pero nunca pensé algo malo sobre ti, siempre te quise, aún lo hago_— me acerqué y deposité un beso en su frente— _eres alguien sin quien no puedo vivir._

Ella tembló un poco.

—_Vamos a ver a Peter_— caminó mas rápido para entrar al cuarto de Peter.

La seguí de cerca… Tengo jugármela _"el todo por el todo"_

— _¡Bella! —_ Gritó Peter cuando nos vio entrar —_Volviste._

—_Te dije que lo haría mi niño— _se acercó a él y le dio un beso en su frente.

El pequeño niño la abrazó fuertemente.

—_Hola Edward_— me saludó.

—_Hola Peter ¿Cómo sigues?_

—_Muy bien, parece que pronto dejaré el hospital, podremos ir a jugar futbol como me prometiste._

—_Claro que si campeón._

— _¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —_ dijo Bella curiosa.

—_Si, Edward es mi amigo_— dijo Peter sonriente—_ cuando tú te fuiste el vino a verme y me dijo que era amigo tuyo, también vino a verme en Navidad y me trajo regalos_— miró a Bella sonriente—_ Un gran avión de control remoto._

—_No lo sabía—_ Bella se notaba enternecida.

—_Tuve curiosidad de tu carta, fue difícil pero decidí venir y ver quien había robado tu corazón._

— _¿Y?_

—_Me di cuenta de que con Peter tu corazón estaba seguro ¿verdad amigo?_

—_Si Edward, Bella es mi chica—_ me reí de eso.

—_Eres un chico afortunado._

—_Bueno hombres primitivos, dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera, mejor dime cariño ¿Cómo has estado? No había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo la última semana._

—_Bien Bella, parece que todo va bien, dicen que saldré en un par de semanas, parece que al fin el cáncer se ha cedido._

—_Eso es maravilloso cielo—_ acarició su mejilla_— pero como quiera tienes que cuidarte siempre._

—_Si lo haré._

—_Te traje algunas cosas— _sacóla bolsa de regalo que cargaba.

Sacó playeras y gorras de los lugares donde Bella había estado, y también juguetes o recuerditos que le había comprado, él le había pedido que le trajera algo de ella.

El cabello de Peter había crecido al estar respondiendo favorablemente al tratamiento. Era un chico muy fuerte.

Se probó todas las gorras, emocionado por que Bella le hubiera traído tantos regalos.

Estuvieron jugando un rato en la computadora que Peter tenia ahí, mientras le mostraba fotos de su mamá y él, Peter había adquirido el hobby de tomar foto a lo que pudiera, al piso, al árbol, a la lluvia, a todas esas pequeñas cosas que parecían insignificantes y damos por sentado pero que eran maravillosas. El me lo había explicado.

"_Cuando este bien, quiero salir a saltar en la lluvia, quiero caminar por todo el mundo y quiero subirme a un árbol con todas mis fuerzas_"

Era un niño sorprendente.

Salimos de ahí después de 3 horas, prometimos volver pronto.

Invité a comer a Bella pero dijo que quedó de comer con sus papas, la llevé a la casa para que recogiera su coche.

—_Tenemos que hablar—_ dije como no queriendo.

—_Lo se… me tengo que ir Edward, gracias por llevarme y gracias por lo de Peter._

—_No tienes nada que agradecer, él es un chico extraordinario._

—_Si, lo es… gracias por cuidar de él y frecuentarlo cuando yo no pude._

—_Él no se merece eso, se merece más, algunas veces he llegado a pensar que me gustaría cambiar de lugar con él, si se pudiera lo haría._

— _¿Tomarías el lugar de Peter? _— murmuró.

—_Si, él es solo un niño… cuando en la escuela veo este tipo de casos me da tristeza, pero nunca había convivido con uno, pero he visto a Peter, lo aprecio y solo es un niño… El cáncer debería de respetar a los niños—_realmente lo pensaba, Peter tenía toda una vida por delante.

Bella hizo algo que me sorprendió, haciendo un movimiento extraño se acercó a mí y me abrazó por el cuello.

Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se despegó un poco de mí, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no derramaron ninguna lagrima.

Estaba tan cerca de mí, unos centímetros más y sus labios estarían en los míos.

Pero ella se acomodó en su asiento y tomó sus cosas.

—_Gracias otra vez, me tengo que ir._

Se bajó del coche dejándome ahí con un corazón latiendo como desesperado pero feliz.

De alguna manera feliz…

Los siguientes días no vi a Bella, estuvo con sus amigas y con sus papás, aunque la había invitado a comer o a salir a dar una vuelta.

Jasper y Emmett regresaron del campamento con Seth, pero los demás chicos se quedaron allá cuando sus padres se les unieron.

Pasé el tiempo con mi familia y con mi pequeña sobrina que era mi adoración. Tanya se había comunicado conmigo y habíamos estado hablando por mensajes o llamadas cortas, Tanya todavía me quería, pero eso ya no se podía rescatar, aunque habíamos accedido a tener comunicación.

4 días sin ver a Bella…

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando iba en ropa de dormir a la cocina. Había tenido una de esas noches "_Eres-idiota-Edward-y-Bella-no-esta-contigo"_ esas noches en las que pedía que el tiempo regresara y ella me amara.

Cuando iba en el pasillo, escuché un ligero murmullo, caminé hacia el cuarto de Alice y me encontré con Bella meciendo a Jaslice en la mecedora que tenía Alice en su cuarto y a mi pequeña hermana completamente arropada en su cama.

Jaslice en cuanto me vio, levantó su cabecita del hombro de Bella y me extendió sus brazos.

Mi princesa me ama.

Me acerqué a ellas lentamente y cargué a la niña.

—_Buenos días mis princesas—_ Jaslice acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—_Yo también soy tu princesa Edward_— murmuró Alice haciéndome reír.

—_Si Alice, tú también—_ Bella se unió a mi risa. Alice se durmió otra vez.

— _¿Qué haces intentando dormir a esta pequeña?_ — le tendí mi mano a Bella para que se levantara.

—_Vine de visita y me encuentro con que esta pilluela_— acarició la espalda de la niña— _no quiso dormir y desveló a su mamá, pobre Alice parecía un zombi, Esme cuidará a la niña pero fue a hacerle un biberón._

—_Pobre Alice… alcancemos a mi mamá en la cocina y dejemos dormir a la duende._

La niña iba muy quieta en mis brazos, hubiera jurado que dormía pero sabía que no era así porque su respiración no era acompasada. Iba inspeccionado todo mientras caminábamos.

Encontramos a mi mamá cuando iba a subir las escaleras.

— _¿Puedo darle yo el biberón? —_ pidió Bella.

—_Claro hija_— mi madre se lo pasó.

—_Me sentaré en la sala, si se queda dormida te la llevo._

—_Si, estaré en mi habitación doblando ropa_— le sonrió y me miró—_ Buenos días flojo— _besó mi mejilla.

—_Buenos días mamá._

Acarició la cabeza de la niña antes de irse escalera arriba.

Me senté con Bella en la sala, me miraba como temerosa.

—_La niña esta un poco renuente conmigo y eso… me pone_ triste— confesó.

—_Es normal Bella, casi no te ha visto._

—_Lo sé—_ sus ojos se humedecieron un poco— _intentaré que me deje darle de comer._

—_Jaslice_— la despegué de mí, la niña me vio confundida_— Ella es tu tía Bella y ella te dará tu biberón_— se lo señalé con mi mano.

Ella me vio con sus hermosos ojos azules entendiéndome.

Se la traté de pasar a Bella pero la niña se agarró de mi camisa.

Esto no iba a funcionar.

Bella no dijo nada pero su mirada era triste, era una consecuencia por haberse ido lejos.

—_Ven aquí—_ le indiqué que se sentara en mi regazo_— toma a la niña pero que este viendo hacia mí._

Hizo lo que dije, aunque al principio Jaslice estaba reacia, al final me vio que estaba frente a ella y muy cerca, así que no lloro.

Bella estaba feliz mientras logró darle a la niña su biberón.

Mientras Bella interactuaba con la niña contándole un cuento, la princesita estaba tranquila al comer y escuchar la melodiosa voz con dulzura de mi niña.

Por un segundo, me imaginé que hubiera sido mi vida si aquella noche que hice el amor con Bella ella hubiera quedado embarazada ¿Qué diferente hubieran sido nuestras vidas? Ahorita lo apreciaría, ella sería mi mujer y yo la amaría, pero en ese tiempo… ella tenia razón, fue lo mejor que no tuviéramos un bebé porque yo en ese tiempo no la amaba.

Bella siempre ha sido mas inteligente que yo, ella se dio cuenta antes de todo.

La niña se durmió y Bella la colocó sobre su hombro dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Con una mano libre tocó mi mejilla y sin hacer sonido gesticulo _"Gracias_".

—_Demos un paseo_— le pedí.

Se puso de pie y fue a dejar a la niña con mi mamá mientras yo me iba a cambiar.

La encontré en la puerta de la casa esperándome, yo llevaba una chamarra, así que tomé la chamarra de mi madre del perchero para que Bella la llevara.

—_Vamos a caminar_.

Ella me siguió mientras me metía al bosque por un sendero.

Caminamos y platicamos cerca de una hora, hacíamos esto cuando éramos unos pre-adolescentes caminábamos por los senderos del bosque hasta perdernos.

Pero hoy no me perdería. Quería que viera un lugar en específico.

Atrás de unos arbustos quedaba un peñasco.

—_No me di cuenta de que subimos tanto_— dijo sorprendida al ver la gran vista despejada que obteníamos a esta altura.

—_Me gusta venir aquí, me siento insignificante cuando veo esta vista, estas grandes montañas diciéndome que soy insignificante frente a ellas._

—_Si, entiendo esa sensación—_ se acercó a la orilla temerosa para ver el vacío.

Me acerqué a ella.

—_Siéntate aquí conmigo_— me senté cerca de la orilla, dejando mis pies salieran un poco hacia el vacío.

Ella con mucha precaución se sentó. Subió el cierre de la chamarra de mi mamá para taparse del frio aire.

—_Estoy lista Edward—_ dijo después de un incomodo silencio.

Sabía a que habíamos venido aquí.

—_Sé que explicaste todo en tu carta, pero quiero escucharlo de ti… necesito oírlo, que me escuches._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?_

—_Todo… me dolió que te fueras así._

—_Me fui porque ya no podía seguir Edward, llegó un punto donde me cansé, me cansé del amor no correspondido, quería ser amada._

—_Pero dejaste tu sueño…_

—_Mi sueño es aquello que me hace bien, me siento bien siendo enfermera, creía que el amor solo se trataba de darnos besitos y decirte que si a todo pero Jacob vino y me mostro una nueva forma de amar._

—_Así que fue por Jacob._

—_No—_ me miró por primera vez desde que comenzamos la platica— _la principal razón para que me fuera fuiste tú, mientras estuviera contigo yo te diría que si a todo… Edward, si me hubieras dicho que volviéramos a tener relaciones yo te habría dicho que si sin pensarlo._

—_Perdóname Bella._

—_No, no lo digas, me he dado cuenta de que no quiero compasión por esa historia de la pobre chica que se enamoró de su amigo, fue una cruel experiencia pero no me mató._

—_Yo fui egoísta, no veía tu dolor._

—_Tú fuiste egoísta al no dejarme ir, cuando tú no me podías amar, me viste consumirme a tu lado y ni aún así te apiadaste de mí… eso es lo que pensaba, pero eso no es cierto… yo debí de rescatarme no tú, yo no era tu responsabilidad, yo necesitaba madurar, ver otro lado de la vida, salirme de tu caparazón_.

Por primera vez entendí la razón de su ausencia… Ella necesitaba ser capaz de amarse por si misma y no por mí.

—_Verte hace unos días fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí—_ confesé— _al haber sido el baile la ultima vez que nos veríamos… quien lo hubiera pensado, que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que te vería._

Fue la última vez que te prometiste decirme _ «te amo_»

—_Las vueltas de la vida, nunca sabemos a donde nos llevarán._

—_Te confieso que no he tocado el piano desde aquella vez que nos despedimos del conservatorio._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_No se… simplemente ya no podía._

—_Yo tampoco he tocado el violín…_

—_Cuéntame un poco de los meses antes de que te fueras, yo no… yo no fui el buen amigo que se esperaba y te dejé sola._

—_Lo que pasa es que todos estaban metidos en sus problemas, no los culpo pero me sentía sola, después… un día en Port me encontré a María y hablamos sobre Jasper, María me abrió los ojos, me hizo darme cuenta del daño que me había hecho y que inconscientemente le hice a Tanya, hice lo mismo que le hicieron a mi amiga, así que ese día tomé la decisión de irme. Fui a hablar con John le dije que dejaría mi cupo de la Universidad y que Rose entraría._

— _¿El día que me viste con Tanya en Port Ángeles?_

—_Si, ese día, te lo juro, fue abrir los ojos y verte con ella para darme cuenta de la realidad, no me amabas… eso casi me mata. Así que empecé a hacer preparativos._

Suspiró viendo hacia la nada.

—_Empecé a acomodar las cosas, tenía que dejar todos mis asuntos arreglados, tuve que viajar para hacer los exámenes correspondientes a la Universidad y tuve que hacerme a la idea de que te iba a dejar, por primera vez tomé la decisión de dejarte ir, fueron días tan malos Edward, mi corazón dolía tanto —_ sus ojos estaban llorosos pero ninguna lagrima mojaba su cara—_ sabes que no soy muy creyente… pero recuerdo que fui a la iglesia un día sola y me senté en la banca de enfrente, no había misa así que la iglesia estaba casi vacía, le pedí que me quitara este dolor, que ya no lo quería sentir, que ya no podía, era una depresión tan fuerte… encontré que escribiendo mi dolor disminuía un poco, así que escribí un diario sobre lo que sentía, eso me ayudó a manejar mi dolor._

Quería llorar de pensar en todo eso.

Quería decirle: _"pégame soy un idiota"_

Pero no pude decir nada.

—_En el escribí todo lo que pensaba, lo que lloraba… por que lloraba todas las noches, te imaginaba con ella, te veía con ella, pensaba en ella y en todo eso que harías con ella, mi mente no alcanzaba a comprender porque no me podías amar a mi, ¿porque yo no era merecedora de esos amores? yo también tenía derecho a ser amada… pero ¿Cómo iba a ser amada? Si yo era tan fea, perdí toda mi confianza, no quería maquillarme, no quería peinarme, no me verías, la chica frente al espejo era tan horrible y yo era su verdugo, su más grande critica… maté a la chica de ahí. _

—_Solo rezaba por que los días pasaran, porque llegara el día de irme, quería gritar, quería dejar de llorar, quería amar._

—_Lo único que no entiendo muy bien es… ¿Qué fue el detonante de tomar esa decisión?_

El aire alborotaba su cabello, la altura el aire frio, sus mejillas sonrosadas…

Pasaron unos minutos cuando habló, pensé que no contestaría mi pregunta.

—_Me di cuenta de que tú podías vivir sin mí… y eso fue lo que acabó conmigo._

La primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Tú vida seguía Edward y yo me había quedado detenida, solo viviendo por ti, tú tenías amor, tenías alguien esperando por ti y que también la esperabas y yo… yo no tenia nada, solo una vida llena de recuerdos, de buenos momentos pero nada mas.

Las lágrimas salían muy lentamente de sus ojos y los míos picaban, sospechaba que ya estaban rojos.

—_Me había vuelto alguien que ya nadie reconocía, así que tenia que rescatarme… Un día te prometí que nunca dejaría que nada nos separara, hoy te lo digo: lo cumplí. A partir de ahora no habrá obstáculos entre nosotros._

— _¿Y la distancia? Eso es un abismo entre nosotros… tu aún no estas cómoda conmigo…_

—_Edward…—_ me miró y colocó su mano sobre mi corazón_— recuérdalo… Mientras yo este aquí, nunca me habré ido, siempre me tendrás aquí y yo siempre estaré cerca de ti, con el pensamiento y en tu corazón, así como tú lo estas en el mío._

Tomé su mano y la acerqué a mis labios dándole un suave beso.

—_Daría mi vida porque las cosas hubieran sido diferentes_— No tienes ni idea de cuanto daría porque tú fueras mía otra vez.

—_Son cosas que teníamos que vivir y si quieres saberlo… Fui muy feliz amándote, tomé lo bueno de esta experiencia y fue que aprendí que tengo una gran capacidad de amar, que mi corazón late fuerte, que mi alma esta viva, que yo sé que un día amaré tan fuerte como te amé a ti porque ahora sé que soy capaz de dar ese tipo de amor._

— _¿No amas a Jacob?_

—_Estoy enamorada de él… de una manera especial._

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Cuando salí con un chico llamado David, me di cuenta de que me gustaba esa clase de atención, me gustaba la forma en la que David me cuidaba y era muy divertido estar con él pero… extrañaba a Jake, entonces me di cuenta de que Jake había llegado a mi vida de una manera permanente, dejó el titulo de amigo para ser el novio porque mi corazón así me lo pedía._

— _¿Y eres feliz?_

—_Si… cuidé tanto de ti Edward, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que tu necesitaras que me olvide un poco de mí, así que no conocía ese modo de vida, estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, porque en mi fantástico mundo imaginario cuando tú te dieras cuenta de que me amabas ibas a ser el caballero de brillante armadura que me brindaría su protección y cuidado… pero no fue así—_ ¡PERDONAME BELLA! — _Y luego viene Jake a ser ese caballero, a cuidar de mí, darme protección, quererme y proveerme he ido aprendiendo lo que es una relación en pareja, la confianza, la honestidad y la paciencia, me gusta esa complicidad que tengo con Jake y me siento feliz al saber que pase lo que pase Jacob va a estar para mi no importa la situación, momento, lugar, hora… él me da la seguridad de poner mi vida en sus manos con los ojos cerrados._

—_Se han complementado bien_…— susurré.

—_Si, sobre todo porque me enseñó a amar sin depender, es un largo proceso pero ahora las cosas las veo de una manera diferente, me he vuelto más independiente y él es el que me ha obligado a usar esa independencia._

— _¿Ósea que no te cela?_

—_Para nada… la confianza lo es todo… ese fue el problema entre nosotros dos Edward, cuando yo dejé de contarte mis cosas y cuando tú dejaste de tomarme atención, la confianza se fue al diablo y junto con la confianza nuestra relación._

—_Un error de los dos…_

Asintió.

— _¿No te ocasionaré problemas con Jacob por estar aquí conmigo?_

La amo… ¡Carajo si! Pero ahora la entendía, todo… su carta fue clara, pero escucharlo de ella era más fuerte, más poderoso. Y por todo eso que la amaba que no quería que ella tuviera problemas con él.

—_Para nada…—_ meditó un momento— _debo confesarte que si te hablé el día de tu cumpleaños fue porque Jake me lo pidió._

Un dolor electrizante cruzó mi pecho.

— _¿Cómo?_ — pregunté no queriendo saber la respuesta.

—_Jake me hizo ver que no había sido tu culpa lo que había pasado… si no la mía, que yo debí de haberte dejado ir hace mucho tiempo y no forzar la amistad, yo le dije que no estaba lista y él me dijo que eras mi mejor amigo y que la amistad no se tiraba por la borda… así que te hablé… De hecho también debo confesar que si estoy hablando aquí contigo es porque Jake también me lo aconsejó, me dijo que yo tenía que cerrar todos los ciclos de mi vida si quería seguir, que no podía arrastrar rencores y malos amores, después de mucho decidí que lo mejor era hablar contigo, de frente._

—_Sé que tú dices tener la culpa de muchas cosas, pero y también tengo mi parte de culpa y necesito tu perdón, por todo el daño hecho, por ser un mal amigo, por mi ignorancia hacía tus sentimientos, por tu violín…_

—_Yo te perdono_— dijo segura sin titubear— _yo te perdoné hace tiempo Edward, ahora lo que quiero es dejar eso atrás, avanzar, buscar la felicidad._

—_Yo sé que la encontraras…_

La atraje a mí y la abracé, perdiéndome en la sensación por un momento.

Creo que ha llegado el momento… también para mí…

—_Vamos a casa Edward, tengo frio_— dijo contra mi pecho.

—_Vamos_— _amor_… pensé.

La ayudé a levantarse, se sacudió la basura.

—_Quiero hacerte una pregunta—_ tomó mi mano.

—_La que quieras._

—_La noche del baile ¿no viniste porque estabas con Tanya verdad?_

No quiero contestar eso, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—_Si—_ fue el peor Si de mi vida.

—_Yo… de alguna manera lo sabía, solo necesitaba que tú me lo confirmaras._

Caminó hacia los arbustos para salir al sendero.

—_Bella_…— se detuvo— ¿_aun me amas_?

Solo veía su espalda, así que no vi su reacción a mi pregunta.

¡Di que si! ¡Di que si!

—_Voy a hacer como que no escuché la pregunta_— y cruzó los arbustos.

La seguí inmediatamente, sintiéndome muy decaído por el rechazo, pero era algo que tenia merecido.

En un momento de la caminata Bella se cansó, no llevaba los zapatos indicados para hacer esta exploración, sus lindos zapatos de piso eran peligrosos para bajar la húmeda montaña.

La cargué en mi espalda y ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba mi cuello.

Gracias… quien me haya regalado este momento…

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, la abracé y la dejé marcharse, no había hablado en todo el camino, conociéndola necesitaba pensar y yo también.

Dos días después y hundido en la mas grande apatía de mi vida mi hermana me avisó que iríamos todos a un club en Port Ángeles, tal vez seria bueno distraerme un poco.

Le pregunté por Bella y me dijo que iría, junto con los chicos de la Push que habían vuelto de su campamento.

Llegamos al club en la noche, vestí todo de negro y con las mangas de mi camisa remangadas.

Emmett dio su nombre ya que él había hecho la reservación, mi hermana estaba feliz, ya que tenia tiempo que no salía, los Hale venían con nosotros.

El lugar estaba decorado con negro y rojo, estaba un poco lleno nos llevaron a nuestra mesa en un extremo, los chicos de la Push ya estaban ahí, en una reservación a un lado de nosotros. Nos encontramos en la segunda planta, donde se veía a la perfección la pista de baile, en este momento sonaba un ritmo latino y las personas ahí intentaban hacer sus mejores pasos, los vi de reojo y busqué a mi chica en la mesa.

Estaba parada recargada en el barandal platicando con Jacob, se veía tan hermosa que tuve una reacción típica de hombre, lo bueno es que estaba vestido todo de negro.

El ajustado vestido ivory… ivory… debo de dejar de acompañar a Alice en sus compras.

Ese escote que ocultaba lo que no se tenía que ocultar de mí.

Y sus zapatillas que hacían ver sus piernas largas…tan largas…

—_Deja de verla o Black te golpeará—_ Jasper me dio un codazo en mi costado derecho. Me sobé un poco, saludamos a los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en la mesa de ellos, le di un beso en la mejilla a Bella y me fui a mi mesa.

Pedimos unas bebidas, Alice era la conductora designada.

La verdad, el salir había sido una buena opción, debía de respirar otros aires, necesitaba dejar de pensar este asunto de Bella porque simplemente no tenia ni principio ni fin, me había quedado en el mismo lugar con ella solo que ahora con los pies sobre la tierra.

Media hora después, la chica Black llegó a la mesa y se llevó a Emmett a la pista.

Jasper tomó la mano de Alice y aunque esta se rehusó un poco también la llevó a bailar.

Rosalie se levantó para ver si veía al mesero y pedirle mas bebidas cuando un chico se acercó a ella invitándola a bailar, tocó su brazo y como la música estaba muy alta se tuvo que acercar a ella para hablarle. Su cuerpo se puso tenso.

Me levanté y con un ligero abrazo la envolví en mis brazos.

—_Lo siento amigo, esta chica viene conmigo_— Rosalie se acomodó en mis brazos.

—_No lo sabia—_ levantó sus manos mostrando que no buscaba problemas y se fue.

—_Gracias_— Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—_Siempre que lo necesites_— la abracé.

A veces no sabemos todo lo que el corazón de una mujer calla…

—_Vamos a bailar—_ tomé su mano para llevarla a la pista.

— _¿En serio?_

—_Claro—_ me siguió con una sonrisa.

Rosalie y yo sabíamos bailar bien en pareja, algo que habíamos aprendido en fiestas, pero muy pocas veces habíamos bailado juntos.

Le di vueltas por la pista y ella encontró su equilibrio en sus altísimas zapatillas. Fue bueno para mí verla reír, ahora apreciaba más esas cosas que te daba la amistad.

La llevé por la pista moviéndola para que no se topara con Emmett y Rachel que yo los había visto besarse a lo lejos.

Aunque traté de no buscarla con la mirada, al final ubiqué a Bella en su mesa besando a Jacob, se veían tan perdidos en su mundo.

Creo que tengo que…

No me atrevía a decirlo.

El DJ del lugar anunció que se haría un concurso, quien ganara obtendría 2 botellas internacionales. El concurso consistía en que una chica o chico le dedicara una canción a su pareja y pasara a cantarla al escenario.

Nos fuimos a sentar todos menos mi hermano.

En la mesa de Bella se escuchaban muchas risas hasta que todos gritaron y Bella bajó decidida al escenario.

¡Va a cantar!

En el escenario también estaba un chico y otras dos chicas.

—_Que me parta un rayo si ella va a cantar_— murmuro Alice.

Hicieron un sorteo y Bella fue la última.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca del escenario y esperó su turno.

El chico cantaba muy bien pero las otras dos chicas no eran competencia para Bella.

Ella subió al escenario en su turno y los chicos de la Push la ovacionaron haciendo gran escandalo.

Empezó una balada… y su hermosa voz sonó.

Me levanté de la mesa para verla desde el barandal.

_Que si voy o vengo_

_Si doy o tengo_

_Yo solo pienso en ti_

_Si no estas te encuentro_

_Si te vas me muero yo de miedo_

_Y solo yo pienso en ti amor…_

Hizo una seña con su dedo llamando para que fuera a ella.

_Fue inevitable caer en tus brazos_

_Convertirse mi desprecio en abrazos…_

Obviamente llamando a Jacob que bajó dirigiéndose al escenario.

_Y no me importa nadie mas que tu_

_Me he enamorado_

_Me has hipnotizado_

_Tu boca tu olor solo tu…_

El no subió al escenario pero no hizo falta, se veía lo compenetrados que estaban, una sola mirada y ellos se decían todo.

Bella le cantó toda la canción a él, no miró a nadie más… ¿para que? Si la persona que ella quería estaba ahí, queriéndola también.

Terminó y todos aplaudimos apoyándola.

Al final se decidió un empate entre ella y el chico así que cada uno se llevó su botella internacional gratis.

Jacob subió al escenario y abrazándola la besó, los pies de Bella dejaron el suelo, riendo mientras besaba a Jacob.

¡Era un cabrón con suerte!

— ¡_Escuchen!_ — Jacob tomó el micrófono en el escenario— _Yo tengo a la mujer mas hermosa aquí conmigo, la amo y soy inmensamente feliz con ella—_ se escucharon unos murmullos de "awww" por las chicas en la pista— _yo sé que tu tienes sueños mi amor—_ miró a Bella— _pero te prometo que estaré ahí para cuidarte y apoyarte y quiero pedirte algo._

Mi corazón latió muy rápido.

Que no le pida eso que estoy pensando…

—_Quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación, no estoy hablando de matrimonio porque no estamos listos para eso, si no para que los dos estemos consientes de que estamos en esta relación en serio, que eres mi novia y te quiero, que soy tu novio y me quieres._

—_Si—_ contestó ella eufórica.

El la volvió a besar y después sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Un anillo sencillo… un anillo de compromiso.

Mi mano tembló y rompí el vaso.

—_Edward_— Alice gritó a mi lado.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me hizo ir al baño mientras Bella seguía con su novio en el escenario.

— _¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ — me regañó Alice mientras limpiaba y quitaba los pedazos de vidrio.

—_Déjalo Alice—_ entró Emmett— _yo lo curaré, por algo también soy estudiante de medicina._

Dejó un botiquín en el lavabo.

—_Lo pedí a la barman_— me explicó. Alice se salió del baño de hombres— _¿Estas bien o quieres que nos vayamos?_

—_Solo…_

—_Lo siento hermano_— me dijo sinceramente_— pero el amor te tocó tarde._

—_Lo se—_ suspiré.

Vi la sangre correr por el lavabo diluyéndose con el agua.

—_Creo que…_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Tengo que dejarla ir…_

—_Todo estará bien, el que estén lejos les ayudará, a veces debemos de aceptar cuando no nacimos para estar con alguien._

Emmett terminó de curar mi herida en silencio, la vendó dejándola bien protegida.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa, Bella enseguida se acercó a mí.

— _¿Que te pasó?_ — preguntó preocupada tomando delicadamente mi mano, pero algo brillo en uno de sus dedos; un fino solitario.

—_Nada._

— _¿Edward?_ — me miró extrañada por mi poca cortesía.

—_No pasó nada Isabella._

La miré indiferente, ella me miró con ojos tristes.

Me dolió el corazón ver esa mirada pero creo que era cierto, a veces no nacimos para alguien.

Te voy a soltar Bella.

Quiero que seas feliz.

—_Si necesitas algo dime_— me dijo cuando se iba a levantar.

—_No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo_— solo ella me escuchó y pareció decepcionada_— No lo entiendes pero es lo mejor._

—_Si tú lo dices… Tal vez debas irte a tu casa._

—_No creo… hay una chica con la que quiero bailar._

Señalé con mi mentón a lo lejos a Tanya que para toda mi buena o mala suerte estaba en una mesa cerca de la pista con sus hermanas.

Bella me miró y luego a ella.

—_Está bien— _soltó mi mano dejándola caer bruscamente.

Es lo mejor mi niña, tu ya pasaste por esto, no te voy a hacer pasar otra vez por el calvario de un amor no correspondido, por momentos incomodos, por lagrimas en silencio, tu lugar esta con Jacob.

Fui a la mesa de Tanya, no era mi plan original pero uno se tiene que adaptar a las circunstancias.

La saludé con un beso en la mejilla, después de los meses separados nos encontrábamos en buenos términos, sus hermanas también me saludaron y me dijeron que ya se iban cuando yo les dije que tomaría un taxi. Se ofrecieron a llevarme a mi casa.

Regresé a la mesa a despedirme de mis hermanos y decirles que me iría.

—_Hey Black—_ me acerqué un poco a su mesa—_ ¿Dónde esta Bella?_

—_Creo que fue con mi hermana al baño._

—_Me despides de ella—_ me di la vuelta pero agarró mi hombro, jalándome de vuelta, me hizo una señal de que quería hablar conmigo.

—_Te acompañaré afuera._

Tanya me estaba esperando en la entrada, sus hermanas ya estaban en el coche, le dije que estaría con ella en 5 minutos.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — le pregunté.

—_No soy un novio celoso ni posesivo, si algo hay entre Bella y yo es confianza, pero…—_ no entendía su plática_— he visto como la miras._

— _¿Y?_

—_Esa mirada no la tenías cuando ella se fue, ya no la ves como tu amiga._

—_Jacob no voy a discutir esto contigo._

—_No tienes por qué hacerlo solo… Hazte a un lado, si ella te dejó ir entonces es momento que tú la dejes ir, no tienes nada que ofrecerle._

Sus palabras se clavaron hondo en mi pecho.

—_No te preocupes Jacob, no la haré sufrir más._

—_Gracias ¿quieres que le diga algo?_

—_Solo que me tenia que ir y… si, dile que me fui con Tanya._

Las chicas conducían a mi casa, Tanya sostuvo mi mano durante el trayecto y la vio por un largo momento, perdiéndose en la venda.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — me preguntó cariñosamente.

—_Si, solo llegaré a mi casa y aprovecharé que mis padres están de viaje, quiero tomar, hoy tengo muchas ganas de tomar._

— _¿Quieres compañía?_

—_No, no te preocupes._

—_Claro que me preocupo, estás triste y quieres tomar y solo en tu casa… me quedaré contigo._

—_No es necesario._

—_Déjame hacerlo, por los buenos tiempos—_ Tanya mostraba sinceridad en sus ojos, a pesar de que en un momento estuvimos mal, ella y yo habíamos llegado a ser muy buenos novios y amigos.

Sus hermanas no muy convencidas la dejaron en mi casa, diciendo que la cubrirían con sus padres.

Entramos a mi casa oscura, mis padres se habían ido en un viaje exprés a Las Vegas celebrando su aniversario, estarían 2 días fuera.

Fui a la bodega y encontré whisky, tomé una bandeja con hielo y me lo llevé a mi cuarto, Tanya me siguió como una sombra no decía nada, solo me cuidaba.

Entramos a mi cuarto y ella lo miró detenidamente, nunca había estado aquí.

Me senté en el piso pegado al ventanal viendo hacia la nada.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y sirvió mi primer vaso y ella también tomó uno.

— _¿Quieres hablar?_

—_No s_é— murmuré.

—_Yo… yo creo_— lo pensó varios minutos en lo que yo me servía otro trago— _que tal vez si lo intentaras, si intentaras ganártela…_

—_Mí querida Tanya_— la miré con cariño— _tú siempre tan lista, pero… no hay nada que hacer, no quiero lastimarla más._

—_Yo creo que la harías feliz._

—_Lo hubiera hecho, pero las cosas cambian_— tomé más—_ yo no soy lo que ella quiere y necesita ahora._

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero mejor se puso de pie y puso algo de música.

Tomé en silencio por un largo rato, ella tenía razón, yo necesitaba la compañía, aunque no dijera nada, necesitaba saber que ella estaba ahí.

No se si fue el alcohol, el sentimiento, la melancolía, tal vez una formula de todos, que me puse a llorar.

Necesitaba sacarlo.

—_Ven aquí pequeño_— ella me jaló para acostarme en el piso y que mi cabeza quedara en su regazo.

Acarició mi cabello intentando calmarme.

—_Todo estará bien Edward_— sus delicados dedos jugaban en mi cabello.

—_Solo tengo que aguantar unos días más._

Estuvimos callados, solo envolviéndonos por la música.

—_Si…—_ ella dijo bajito—_ si un día quieres volver, tú sabes donde encontrarme._

— _¿Y tu chico?_

—_Se ha terminado, son cosas que pasan Edward, tienes que probar para avanzar y saber lo que quieres… yo te quiero._

—_No voy a volver Tanya._

—_Solo piénsalo— _me miró y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—_Mi linda chica—_ alargué mi mano para acariciar su mejilla_— quiero que seas feliz hermosa, busca la felicidad pero no conmigo._

—_Yo también quiero que seas feliz_— una solitaria lagrima resbaló cayendo en mi mano_— y si de algo sirve decirlo, yo fui muy feliz contigo._

—_Creo que los dos sabemos que esto es el adiós._

—_Si—_ sollozó.

—_Te mereces mas que esto Tanya, quiero que ames y te amen, no te detengas hasta encontrar el amor que buscas y no te conformes con menos._

—_Lo intentaré._

—_Mi linda chica—_ repetí, así era mi forma de decirle de cariño, le decía mi linda chica y ella sonreía.

—_Duerme Edward_— se inclinó y dejó un beso en mi frente— _duerme mi vida._

Acarició mi cabello y me quedé dormido ahí, despidiéndome de una chica a la que había amado mucho y que de muchas maneras marcó mi vida.

Cuando desperté en la mañana porque el Sol me daba en la cara, Tanya ya no estaba y aunque todavía estaba en el piso, mi cabeza estaba sobre una almohada.

Recargado a un lado de mi vaso de whisky había una pequeña tarjeta.

**_«Adiós mi vida._**

**_Tú linda chica.»_**

Sabía que Tanya no volvería.

Cerré los ojos un momento, dejando que la nostalgia y melancolía cobraran la factura que debían de cobrar. Recordando el que siempre pensé había sido nuestro mejor día juntos.

—_Te amo Tanya— le dije con todo el amor de mi corazón._

—_Yo también mi pequeño— ella juntó su cara a la mía y me besó._

_Se soltó de mis brazos y se me adelantó por la calle, dejando que las gotas de lluvia la mojaran. Ella sonreía y miraba al cielo disfrutando del agua sobre sus mejillas._

_Ella me miró y alargó su mano pidiéndome que fuera con ella._

_Caminé seguro, con mi corazón latiendo de amor hacia ella._

_Su cabello rubio y rizado se alborotó con el viento._

_Era como una sirena._

_Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos._

_Estaba feliz… mi linda chica me amaba…_

Abrí los ojos inundándome por la claridad, ella se había ido pero se quedaba el recuerdo.

—_Yo también fui muy feliz contigo… Adiós Tanya—_ murmuré al cielo.

El ciclo al fin se cerraba…

.

.

.

Los siguientes días no fue que evitara ver a Bella pero quería que me recordara bien, así como yo la recordaba a ella.

Solo estaba dejando pasar el tiempo.

Muy pronto ella se iría otra vez.

Una tarde antes de su día de partida fui al centro del pueblo.

Estacioné mi coche y caminé sin rumbo fijo, solo pensando, meditando, viendo los pros los contras y al final siempre llegaba a lo mismo.

Era lo mejor.

Mis pasos me llevaron inconscientemente hasta una reja blanca.

La miré recordando sus palabras.

"_Ya no quería sufrir"_

Lo pensé durante un par de minutos, nunca había sido creyente.

Entré cabizbajo, en las bancas había un par de señoras solitarias rezando. Yo caminé y me senté hasta la primera fila, alejado de todos. Miré la cruz de madera imponente frente a mí.

—_Sé que no he sido algo así como el mejor de tus hijos, pero mi madre siempre me ha hablado de ti y Bella cree en ti—_ murmuré viendo los ángeles de cerámica que estaban parados a su lado.

_»Mi madre me dijo que un día tú hiciste el milagro mas grande su vida, antes no lo entendía, ahora si, he llegado al punto donde hay cosas que no puedo explicar… Gracias por traerme a Bella de regreso._

_»Si es que los milagros existen yo te quiero pedir uno—_ una rara sensación se instaló en mi garganta, era la sensación como cosquillas cuando querías llorar pero te lo aguantabas— _Te pido por favor que Bella encuentre su felicidad, que Jacob la ame mucho y que la alejes de mí, no por mi si no por ella… no soy bueno para ella, soy un pasado que ella debe de olvidar, un error, nuestro tiempo fue hermoso y agradezco el haberlo vivido pero es pasado, nos hicimos demasiado daño, hay personas que solo entran a tu vida a cumplir su misión, creo que Bella ya cumplió la suya._

_» Renuncio a una posibilidad con ella a cambio de que su vida sea completamente feliz sin mí… _— me tallé los ojos— _Solo… nunca la dejes sola y acompáñala en su camino…_

Me quedé un rato mas en silencio, asimilando mis palabras y aceptándolas, claro que aceptaba todo eso por ella.

El lugar me dio algún tipo de paz porque no me quería ir pero debía de volver a casa.

Salí de la iglesia de una forma mas en paz conmigo mismo, si dolía pero había tomado mi responsabilidad, Bella ya había pagado la suya, yo también necesitaba obtener mi cuota.

Cuando llegué a mi casa en mi celular, que había dejado en mi cama, tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Bella.

Le regresé la llamada.

— _¿Edward?_ — su voz sonó preocupada.

—_Si, soy yo ¿Qué pasa? —_dije tranquilo.

—_Solo quería saber como estabas, no he sabido nada de ti y cuando he ido a tu casa Esme no me ha dejado entrar a tu cuarto, me dice que estas dormido._

¡Gracias mamá! Pensé, tenía una mamá muy intuitiva.

—_Solo no me he sentido bien, he estado cansado y como que me quiero resfriar._

—_Pues… entonces toma medicina y descansa, recupérate no te me vayas a enfermar_— su voz sonaba alegre de repente.

—_Si, lo haré._

—_Bueno… solo quería despedirme, mañana salgo muy temprano de vuelta a Carolina del Norte._

—_Mañana estaré ahí, no tienes que despedirte por teléfono._

— _¿Seguro?_

—_Una vez te fallé… dos no_— la escuché suspirar— _no te preocupes, ahí estaré al amanecer con mis hermanos._

—_Entonces nos vemos mañana._

—_Sí._

—_Colgaré, todavía tengo que arreglar un par de cosas._

—_Este bien._

—_Te veo mañana… Adiós._

—_Bella…_

Quería decirle "Te quiero" pero ya ni siquiera lo podía procesar.

—_Dime._

—_Solo… que descanses—_ y colgué.

La noche volvió a ser larga… pero todas lo eran.

Dormir, despertar, girar en la cama… dormir, despertar, girar hacia el otro lado… esa fue mi rutina hasta que dio la hora indicada para ir con Bella.

Mis hermanos y yo salimos antes del amanecer, llegamos a la casa de los Swan y ya había actividad ahí, Jacob ya estaba alistando las cosas de Bella en su camioneta y Los Hale ya habían llegado.

Bella sonrió en cuanto me vio aunque no me dijo nada, siguió corriendo de un lado a otro.

Rosalie se paró junto a mi, estábamos en el patio de Bella, y entrelazó su brazo al mio, recargó su cabeza en la mía.

—_Todo estará bien ginger boy_— dijo bajito.

—_Gracias Barbie_— se río de mi apodo.

—_Es lindo contar contigo así que quiero que sepas que también cuentas conmigo._

—_Lo sé, gracias_.

Los padres de Bella salieron para despedirla.

Ella los abrazó muy fuerte pero se veía tan feliz.

Después se despidió de nosotros, habló con cada uno de mis hermanos y amigos, cuando llegó mi turno yo me la llevé un poco lejos. Lo que tenia que decir solo nos importaba a ella y a mí.

La mirada curiosa de algunos nos traspasaba, entre ellos Jacob. Mi cuerpo y el de ella estaban muy cerca.

—_Cuídate mucho—_ le dije.

—_Lo haré, tu también._

—_Yo soy un chico fuerte._

—_Hasta Superman un día se enfermó_— sonrió.

—_Gracias… por volver._

—_Gracias a ti por dejarme ir, por soltarme y dejarme que siguiera mi camino._

— _¿Es un adiós? —_ murmuré.

—_Es un… nos vemos muy pronto. Te quiero mucho Edward._

—_Yo también te quiero mucho Bella_— ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente.

—_Me tengo que marchar…—_ me miró desde mis brazos—_ mientras me tengas en tu corazón nunca me habré ido, no lo olvides._

Se soltó y puso de puntitas dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Yo le di uno en la frente.

Se despidió de todos otra vez y luego subió a la camioneta de Jacob, se río de algo con los chicos de la Push cuando se acomodaban en sus asientos.

Ella ocupaba el de copiloto, a lado de Jacob, ese era su lugar, nunca atrás, nunca escondida, siempre a un lado y orgullosa.

Se asomó por la ventana y con la mano se despidió.

Perdí mi vista hasta el final de la calle, donde desapareció su camioneta.

"_Adiós Bella"_

Yo sabía que era el principio del fin…

.

.

.

Caminé por la callé Richford rumbó a mi casa, hoy había dejado el coche en casa, trataba de hacer cosas diferentes. Quería encontrar algo que me emocionara.

Hacia 3 meses desde que había visto a Bella y las llamadas cada vez eran mas cortas, no por ella pero si por mí, decidí empezar a cortar la comunicación con ella.

Cuando la llamé en su cumpleaños se había puesto tan feliz, pero después de eso no volví a marcar.

El cielo estaba muy gris, llovía pero no mucho, a mi no me importaba, por primera vez quería caminar bajo la lluvia, solo, disfrutando esto.

Una chica pasó a mi lado en la acera y me sonrió.

Me recordó a un par de chicas de la Universidad que me habían invitado a salir, me había negado caballerosamente siendo sincero_: "estoy enamorado"_ pero como nunca me habían visto con nadie después de Tanya, me había enterado que había cierta especulación sobre _esa chica. _Vivía un momento de mi vida donde no me importaban ese tipo de cosas. No se trataba de ser atractivo, si no de lo que el corazón pedía y necesitaba.

Pasé por una tienda y tenían en el aparador un vestido muy parecido al de Bella en la graduación, recordé a mi niña, lo que me había enterado de ella, que seguía viviendo su vida feliz.

Que seguía en su coro, que estaba haciendo ejercicio con sus amigos, que andaba viajando con Jacob, que era feliz.

Solo eres un ángel jugando a vivir…

Caminé por un buen rato más, hasta que llegué a nuestro departamento, iba muy mojado, pero me sentía bien, la lluvia me había tranquilizado y despertado, porque había permanecido en vela por exámenes.

Entré a nuestro departamento y me quedé quieto inmediatamente.

Alice y Rose estaban en la sala, con una taza de café en sus manos, Jasper y Emmett estaban sentado en el sofá frente a ellas, parecían que hablaban de algo.

— _¿Qué sucede? —_ pregunté.

Su mirada era seria, preocupada.

—_Creo que…_

Algo no estaba bien. Había 5 tazas en la mesa.

— _¿Tenemos visitas?_

—_Te están esperando._

— _¿Quién?_ — me extrañó eso.

Rosalie me indicó con su barbilla hacia el pasillo. Supuse que mi cuarto.

Caminé intrigado hacia mi habitación.

Me había quitado la bata blanca del hospital y la había dejado sobre una silla en la entrada, así que mi ropa estaba solo húmeda.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, a la vez un poco molesto, porque no me gustaba que entraran a mi cuarto.

Pero me sorprendió mucho cuando miré dentro.

Entré y cerré la puerta.

Su cabello caía mojado sobre su abrigo.

Me miró y sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía un hipo de llanto.

— _¿Qué paso? —_ pregunté alarmado.

Ella corrió a mis brazos y enterró su cara en mi pecho.

Acaricié su húmedo cabello, tratando de calmarla.

Temblaba en mis brazos y yo trataba con mi cuerpo darle algo de calor y consuelo.

—_Cuéntame ¿Qué tienes?_ — pedí.

Que el cielo se detenga, fue lo primero que pensé.

—_Jacob terminó conmigo…_

Y el ángel había vuelto…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTORA LARGA LARGA COMO LA DEUDA EXTERNA!<strong>

**Holitas hermosas! ahh que ahora ya no me odian vdd! Les gusto el cap? porque a mi me encantó y no tiene nada que ver que yo lo haya escrito si no el hecho de que Edward tambien vivió lo que le tocaba vivir.**

**PUNTOS A ACLARAR.**

**(1) Edward no tuvo nada que ver en que Jacob y Bella terminaran asi que no me le echen la culpa : ) **

**(2) Jacob no es una mala persona no lo odien, todo tiene un porque y es algo muy bonito para todos.**

**(3) Con la historia de Rose... yo se que me leen señoras y mujeres ya hechas y derechas pero tmb me leen chicas mas pekes que estan por esta edad y quise mostar las tres caras del sexo en una relacion. Porque si tomaron el tip las tres fueron diferentes. Al final todo se resume a algo... hacerlo por amor.**

**(4) Sip, Tanya ya se despide de Edward asi que esa parte del ciclo ya la cerramos...**

**Y por otro lado... Siento mucho no haber contestado los reviews estoy cansada tengo un monton pero monton de cosas que hacer asi que me fue imposible... no pondre el tipico: Yo se que ustedes prefieren que publique... Porque no les echo la culpa a ustedes. Yo se, porque me lo han dicho que les gusta que les conteste los reviews pero hoy me fue imposible.**

**Gracias por todooo el apoyo que le dieron al OUTAKKE y si habra otros pero esos seran despues.**

**Si alguiiien quiere que la etikete en cosas del fic en face solo dejen su nombre de usuario junto al review, las que ya estan en el grupo ps obviamente no. Y a ellas gracias por hacer ese grupo tan divertido con huelgas y demas... No sigan a la dementora ni a Mel son malas influencias. **

**Tambien hubo adelanto en el blog..**

**Y por Ultimoooo**

**No habra capitulo nuevo hasta despues del 9 de marzo... Asi que agradezco su paciencia. Cuando comence esta historia la publique porque tenia el tiempo pero las cosas nunca son como uno espera.. el tiempo se me ha ido, antes yo manejaba 3 historias actualizandolas las 3 cada semana pero que bellos tiempos eran esos... En fin... El 9 de marzo presento mi examen profesional asi que comprenderan que estas dos semanas me sera imposible. Gracias a todas esas personitas que me estan apoyando y echandome porras... y tmb a las que se quieran unir.. unas porras nunca salen sobrando : ) **

**Besooos y abrazos.. Las leo pronto**

**Regalame una sonrisa que son gratis ( nada de team dementor - amenazas - Hey Zo te tengo en la mira! Ni nada de eso) y me hacen muy feliz.**

**Zo***


	14. 12 Reserva

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir

Gracias a mis hermosas niñas! **Ruby y Maggy!** Por darme las ideas necesarias, por la paciencia pero sobre todo la amistad! Las amo... Lo saben? Bueno ahora lo saben. Gracias por ser las mejores betas!

Por primera vez escribi en tercera persona... asi que cuando diga **3POV** es eso.

Por favooor! no se brinquen partes, leean hasta el final y hasta la nota de autor. Gracias por todooo!

**Eli:** Te dedico este capitulo por tener el valor para decirlo por primera vez en voz alta... eres fuerte nena! Y te adoro por eso!

* * *

><p><em><strong>A veces para saber si alguien te sigue tienes que correr <strong>_

_**-Ludwika Cullen-**_

"_**Mi único amor nació de mi único odio" Romeo y Julieta**_

"_**El perdón llega, cuando los recuerdos ya no duelen"**_

"_**Todo pasa por algo, las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable" TataXoxo**_

"_**Do You Want to hear my wish? I hope you would like me again." -Lee Shin**_

_**"Para tener una oportunidad en el futuro, tenia que romper con el pasado" **__**MySassyGirl**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12: RESERVA<strong>

**EPOV**

Mis pensamientos estaban divididos en dos grandes bloques.

El primero: Ella estaba aquí, una vez más.

El segundo: Por alguna razón el infeliz de Jacob la había dejado.

Y por ninguno de los dos podía tomar partida ahorita porque lo que más importaba es que ella me necesitaba.

Su cuerpo tembló a causa de sus sollozos. Froté sus hombros tratado de reconfórtala, sentí sus pequeñas manos sujetar mi camisa por la espalda en pequeños puños.

—_Tranquila pequeña_— la guié a la cama y me senté dejándola sobre mi regazo.

Parecía una pequeña niña perdida, su cara roja de tanto llorar.

—_Es que…—_ trató de decir pero el llanto la volvió a callar.

—_Shh! No hay prisa_.

Nos quedamos ahí, sentados, callados, acompañándonos en este momento tan extraño.

Ella se quedó un buen rato pensativa, mirando sus manos, el piso, llorando mas calmadamente, algunas veces levantó su cara para mirarme y tratar de hablar pero se volvía a quedar callada. Esperé pacientemente lo que calculé como media hora hasta que por fin habló.

—_Tú… ¿tú crees que yo no nací para ser amada?_

Su repregunta me tomó desprevenido, sostuve su mirada para asegurarme que había escuchado bien.

_«¿Qué si no naciste para ser amada?_

_¡Si yo te amo! Tanto como una vez tú me amaste a mí._

_Pero en este momento no necesitas escuchar eso de mí.»_

—_No sé que te hizo ese mal nacido, pero te juro que lo voy a buscar y…_

—_No—_ acarició mi puño cerrado que tenia sobre su pierna—_No es como lo que estas pensando._

— _¿Entonces? — _

—_Cuando empecé la relación con Jacob_—comenzó a contar en pequeños susurros— _pusimos una sola regla: Total confianza y sinceridad_.

Asentí, recordando que aun cuando estuve a solas con Bella en Forks él lo sabía.

—_El rompió conmigo porque… se enamoró de alguien más._

¡Está bien!

¡El mundo está loco!

— _¿QUÉ?_ — Grité.

—_Él se enamoró… él la ama y… y…_

— _¿Te engañó? ¿Ya esta con ella?_

—_No, él primero habló conmigo antes de dar otro paso con ella, sabes como es Jacob, con él las cosas son derechas._

—_Pero Bella… mi pobre Bella—_ la abracé fuertemente pero ella se soltó de mi abrazo y se levantó para caminar por el cuarto.

—_No quiero ser una pobre Bella, solo que… Edward, solo quiero…_

Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

Jasper asomó su cabeza viéndola preocupada.

— _¿Puedo?_

—_Claro Jazz, pasa—_ le contestó calmadamente.

Se acercó a ella, con calma. Ella lo miró con una expresión de tranquilidad. Él llegó a ella y tomó su cara, acariciando sus mejillas y depositó un beso en su frente. Bella cerró sus ojos en un momento de paz.

¿Cómo es que Jasper la calmaba así de la nada?

«Tranquilo Edward… Tranquilo.

Ella llegó y te esperó a ti, porque esta buscando a su amigo y por alguna razón te prefirió antes que a Jasper.»

—_Las chicas te mandan esto_— Le dio una bolsa de plástico_— Date una ducha o te enfermaras, mientras, ayudaré a Edward a hacerte un café. Dicen las chicas que tu cuarto está listo._

—_Gracias_— tomó la bolsa— _Pero…_— sus ojos se pusieron acuosos— _Si no te molesta—_ me miró— ¿_me puedo quedar contigo?_

—_Claro que no me molesta_—sonreí.

No sé que vio Bella en mí que se puso a llorar otra vez.

—_Yo me encargó Ja_zz— me acerqué a Bella.

—_Diles a las chicas que gracias por la ropa._

—_Yo se los hare saber. Iremos por algo de cenar. Se los dejaremos aquí en el cuarto._

—_No te preocupes, no tengo hambre._

—_No le estoy preguntando—_ la atajó Jasper— _usted llegó desde hace mucho y tiene que comer… Por favor Edward, haz que coma._

Asentí.

Jasper nos dejó solos otra vez.

—_Date una ducha, yo tampoco quiero que te enfermes, estás empapada._

—_Lo siento, por darte estas molestias… solo que tengo tanto adentro y no sabía a donde ir…_

—_Hiciste lo correcto en venir a mí._

Bella no dejaba de llorar, mi mente no alcanzaba a comprender porque lloraba tanto.

La cargué en mis brazos y la llevé al baño, la senté sobre la tapa del retrete.

Me acunclillé delante de ella y desabroché los botines que traía.

—_No tienes que…_

—_Quiero hacerlo_.

Le quité los calcetines que traía puestos y los coloqué con sus botas. Desabroché su abrigo y se lo quité, estaba pesado por lo mojado que estaba. Quité algunos pasadores que traía para atrapar algunos mechones.

—_Tómate el tiempo que necesites._

—_Gracias._

—_Dejaré tus cosas en el cuarto de lavado, toma una toalla del estante._

Dejé las cosas sobre la lavadora y me fui a hacerle una taza de chocolate caliente.

Bella era adicta al chocolate y siempre prefería una taza de chocolate a una de café.

Hice una gran taza para ella y otra para mí.

20 minutos después salió de la ducha yo estaba sacando un cambio de ropa y una cobija extra de mi armario, también saqué un suéter para ella.

—_Recordaste que me gusta el chocolate_— me giré para verla, tocando ligeramente la taza que estaba en el escritorio.

— _¿Cómo lo podría olvidar?_

—_Jazz dijo café._

—_Pero Jasper no te conoce como yo_— le hice un guiño.

Me sonrió mas tranquila.

Me bañé rápido, menos de 5 minutos ya estaba fuera.

Bella, vestida con una pijama que a primer momento no reconocí hasta que a enfoque bien. Era un pijama negro con los símbolos de la Coca-Cola.

— _¿De donde la sacaste?_ —le pregunté

—_Parecer ser que las chicas se trajeron cosas de mi habitación cuando me fui, esta fue de las pocas cosas que dejé en Forks._

—_Mañana veremos tu habitación, nunca la han ocupado._

Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos otra vez y bajó su mirada.

— _¿Crees que hice mal al irme con él?_

—_Tu me dijiste en Forks que te habías ido con él porque necesitabas alejarte de mí, que yo te dañaba. Así que no veo porque eso sea malo. Creo que fuiste valiente e hiciste lo que necesitabas para salvarte._

Le indiqué que se acercara a mí, la senté a lado de mí y con mi toalla sequé su cabello.

—_No te arrepientas de nada de lo que has hecho, muchas personas ya hemos opinado sobre tu vida, tú no Bella. Tú has cambiado y madurado y ahora eres una persona no se si mejor que la que yo conocía, porque la Bella que yo conocía era fabulosa, pero si eres extraordinaria de otra manera._

Mi celular sonó. Fui por el al escritorio, le acerqué su taza de chocolate a Bella mientras checaba un mensaje de Jasper:_ "Las chicas me convencieron de no presionar a Bella con comer, guardaré unas ensaladas en el refrigerador. Cuida de ella o patearé tu ridículo y lamentable trasero"_

Me reí de él.

Cómo si necesitara que me previniera sobre cuidar a Bella

Ella terminó su bebida y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Lo bueno es que siempre había cosas extra en la casa.

Fui a dejar las toallas al cuarto de lavado, cuando regresé Bella ya estaba acostada en mi sofá, veía el techo detenidamente, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sin preguntárselo la tomé en mis brazos y aunque protestó la dejé en mi cama.

—_Por favor, solo descansa, no discutas—_ le di un beso en la frente y la cobijé.

En el reproductor de música puse uno de los discos preferidos de Bella "Tchaikovsky Forever" apagué la luz y yo me quedé en el sillón.

La oscuridad ayudaba.

Siempre uno se sentía mas libre en ella.

—_Si quieres hablar aquí estoy Bella, pero también necesitas descansar._

—_Lo que quiero es que duermas conmigo, vengo buscándote y tú te vas a dormir al sofá, no necesito espacio Edward, necesito que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien, ya estoy cansada de ser fuerte—_su voz se escuchaba entre molesta y chillona.

—_Lo siento yo no quería hacerte sentir incomoda_— me levanté y fui hacia la cama a sentarme a lado de ella.

Acaricié su cara y aun en la oscuridad podía ver sus ojos un poco brillosos.

—_La ultima vez que dormimos juntos fue cuando hicimos… cuando tuvimos sexo—_ se corrigió_— si crees que te vengo buscando como hombre, quita esa idea, mi alma necesita al Edward que fue mi amigo, te necesito Edward, necesito sentirme segura aunque sea solo una vez mas._

Quité la cobija y me metí a lado de ella, la acerqué a mí y ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y unos pequeños sollozos.

— _¿Lo amabas mucho?_

—_Es algo más… pensé que había encontrado mi lugar al fin, pensé que había encontrado a un hombre que me quisiera con todo lo que soy, pero me doy cuenta que no. Pensé que las cosas iban bien, acepté su anillo, mis padres lo aman._

—_Tal vez él no era lo que la vida te tiene preparado_— acaricié su cabello.

—_Dicen que todos tenemos una mitad en el mundo, creo que… creo que tal vez la mía murió cuando yo era pequeña o tal vez ya se casó con alguien más._

—_Bella—_ le dije molesto— _No digas esas cosas, tú naciste para ser amada pequeña, sé que en este momento has perdido la brújula pero tú no naciste para estar sola, vendrá el día en el que el amor de tu vida llegará y te sorprenderás y serás muy feliz y tendrás muchos hijos y…—_ mi voz se fue apagando al darme cuenta que después de tanto que habíamos recorrido yo solo era su amigo.

—_Edward, no me hables de amor ahorita, sé que es un poco dramático de mi parte pero no creo en el amor en este momento, yo no creo haber nacido para amar, no se amar y la única manera que sabía nos llevó a esto_— nos señaló con su mano.

— _¿Jacob sabe donde estás?_

—_No, pero tampoco creo que le sea muy difícil averiguarlo, sobre todo nos conocemos._

—_Y ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?_

— _¿Qué voy a hacer?... nada Edward, no pienso hacer nada, esto me dolió mucho pero una vez ya salí corriendo, no lo haré otra vez, solo necesito tiempo antes de volver._

— _¿Estás segura? Porque por mí no habría problema si decides quedarte aquí para siempre._

Se rió un poco.

—_No me voy a quedar Edward, a pesar de todo, entiendo a Jacob, ese tipo de amor no se puede detener, eso que él siente es algo que no puedes manejar._

Un silencio nos envolvió, los dos sabíamos que de alguna manera ella desde antes de venir a Nueva York le había otorgado el perdón.

Acaricié su cabello, ella no dijo nada y yo ya no pregunté mas, como le había dicho, yo estaba para ella.

—_Come Josephine, in my flying machine… Going up, she goes, Up she goes—_ comencé a tararear_— balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes; there she goes. Up, up, a little bit higher. On my! The moon is on fire. Come Josephine in my flying machine. __Going up, all on, Goodbye._

Su respiración se calmó y supe que estaba quedándose dormida.

—_Oh Say! Let us fly, girl…_

—_Where kid? —_ me contestó en sueños provocando una sonrisa de amor en mí.

—_To the sky girl_— le susurré con dulzura.

—_Oh, your flying machine_— respondió con voz adormilada.

—_Jump in Miss Josephine, Come, Josephine in my flying machine… __Going up, all on, "Goodbye_"… — apreté su cuerpo al mio.

Le canté la canción 3 veces hasta que se quedó completamente dormida, aunque no lo quiso hacer obvio lloró en silencio antes de caer rendida.

Su respiración era tranquila, su melena ahora un poco húmeda estaba sobre sus mejillas, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Me dolía la manera y sentimiento con que había llorado, Bella había sido lastimada otra vez. Y sobre todo atravesando todo este dolor que sentía, comprobaba una vez más que Bella había madurado y crecido. A pesar de todo ella no culpaba a Jacob, de alguna extraña manera lo comprendía...

Aunque ya estaba dormida, calientita en mi cama, refugiándose en mis brazos, buscando desesperadamente a su mejor amigo, de repente en sueños soltaba largos suspiros y la abrazaba mas fuerte mientras le continuaba cantando... Come Josephine in my flying machine...

No me quería dormir, quería sentir toda la noche a Bella dormida, quería escuchar sus suspiros, quería recordarla así, ella lo dijo, no se quedaría.

Ella sabía en que lugar estaba… yo también, pero no lo aceptaba.

Aunque no lo quería al final el sueño me ganó y pensando en una posibilidad pero no ahora, todo a su tiempo, me quedé dormido muy tranquilo.

En la oscuridad me giré en la cama y caí boca abajo sobre un lado de esta, olía rico, no precisamente a chabacano pero si a Bella. Tanteé la cama con mi mano derecha y encontré el vacío. Se me hizo lo mas normal hasta que en la bruma de mi sueño recordé que Bella había dormido conmigo, Abrí los ojos y la luz ya entraba por las ventanas, había amanecido, me levanté despacio, escuchaba un murmullo. Vi a Bella sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo hacia la ciudad.

Me levanté y acerqué a ella, pero ella parecía que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos, con la vista perdida y su mano tocando ligeramente el vidrio de la ventana.

—_Tanya…— _susurró pero no alcancé a escuchar lo demás.

—_Buenos días pequeña_— se sobresaltó por estar a lado de ella pero sonrió en cuanto me vio.

—_Buenos días Edward._

— _¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya más tranquila?_

—_Mejo,—_ acarició mi brazo— _gracias_ _por estar esta noche conmigo, no tienes idea de lo importante que fue para mí._

—_Siempre voy a estar para ti, siempre, nunca lo olvides o lo dudes_.

Me senté con ella un momento, viendo hacia la calle.

—_Tienes una bonita vista— _me dijo.

—_Lo sé, a veces es entretenido y relajante sentarte aquí y ver los edificios prendidos en la noche o el ajetreo de las personas en la mañana._

—_Supongo—_ miró otra vez hacia la calle.

Platicamos un momento, yo le pregunte si se sentía bien, si no le dolía la cabeza o necesitaba algo. A todo me dijo que no, que de salud se sentía perfectamente y de animo mejor que ayer.

Estábamos entrando al tema de su Universidad, para despejar el ambiente cuando tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto.

—_Adelante_.

Yo realmente pienso que voy a morir de un infarto muy joven con estas sorpresas.

Sabia que vendría en algún momento o mejor dicho yo esperaba que solo le hablara, pero no, Jacob Black estaba parado en la puerta de mi habitación viendo a su exnovia con una mirada de dolor.

_«Ándale Imbécil, eso te pasa por ofrecer tanto amor, cuando no has amado como Bella y yo lo hemos hecho. » _

Quise gritarlo pero no era el momento, lo dejaría para mi regocijo personal.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — le pregunté a Bella que lo veía como un fantasma.

—_Si—_ acarició mi mano.

—_Estaré afuera, cualquier cosa solo grita—_ dejé un beso sobre el dorso de su delicada y pequeña mano.

—_No te vayas Edward_— me detuvo Jacob cuando me acerqué a él—_ Yo quiero que tu estés presente_— después murmuro solo para que yo lo escuchara—_ tienes que estar presente sobre todo cuando te pedí que la dejaras y mira donde terminamos._

—_Solo me quedaré si ella quiere que lo haga._

Miramos los dos a Bella y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

El cerró la puerta pero antes vi a mis hermanos en el pasillo viendo todo como si fuera una película y estuvieran esperando que Jacob y yo nos golpeáramos en cualquier momento… cosa que era muy probable si este infeliz lastimaba mas a Bella.

Me senté en la cama, esperando que él hablara.

—_Bella—_ caminó hacía ella y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano.

Realmente yo no sabia que hacia aquí, pero ya no me podía salir, además si él me había dado la oportunidad yo estaría con ella apoyándola.

— ¿_Qué haces aquí Jacob?_

—_Vine a buscarte, obvio._

—_No tenías que hacerlo._

—_Pero quise hacerlo, mi primer pensamiento fue buscarte en casa de tus padres pero sabía que no estarías allá, así que tomé un avión y vine a Nueva York, sabía que estarías aquí._

—_No me estás diciendo nada que no sepa—_ se levantó de la ventana y se fue a sentar a mi lado en la cama, ella volvía a buscarme.

_Si Bella ven, yo seré de ahora en adelante tu puerto seguro._

Él se levantó también y se fue a recargar a mi escritorio, viéndonos.

—_Siento mucho lo que paso, pero no puedo hacer a un lado esto que siento_.

Bella solo agachó su cabeza.

—_Realmente lo que no entiendo es… porque si sabías lo que mi corazón sentía, dejaste que te quisiera cuando me ibas a dejar._

—_Es que_— Jacob se talló la cara—_ Cuando la conocí se me hizo bonita, no pensé que fuera algo mas, pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar, me di cuenta de que la buscaba con la mirada en la Universidad, cuando la vi con otro chico me puse celoso y aunque te quisiera mucho me di cuenta de que no era lo mismo._

—_Ella es mi compañera—_ Bella se levantó gritando—_ Sabes lo importante que es que las dos confiemos una a la otra en el RO…_

—_Lo sé—_ la calló— _Lo sé y quiero que sepas que también me estoy arriesgando a algo que no se si funcione, porque ni siquiera se lo he dicho, tenia que hablar contigo primero y necesito que me entiendas._

—_No puedo Jacob, en este momento no puedo entenderte._

—_No es una justificación, ni tampoco te echo la culpa a ti, pero… Bella con ella siento eso que tú sentiste por él—_ me señaló.

—_Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe hablar—_ me levanté para enfrentarme a él. Nuestra historia era eso. NUESTRA.

Bella se paró inmediatamente y se puso en medio pero dándome la espalda a mí.

Eran pequeños detalles, pero su postura era defensiva y me protegía a mí.

—_No lo metas en algo en lo que no tiene que ver—_ le advirtió.

—_Claro que tiene que ver Bella, necesito que me entiendas, necesito que comprendas que te quiero mucho, demasiado, por ti fui capaz de desafiar cualquier obstáculo en el camino, porque te amé, mucho, pero, esto que siento por ella quema, arde dentro de mí, me siento morir, siento todo eso que un día me dijiste: "Cuando ames de esa manera me entenderás" lo recuerdas, pues ahora te entiendo_.

Bella se volvió a sentar en la cama. Y él se puso de cunclillas frente a ella.

—_Tu estas enamorada de mí—_ tomó sus manos— _y yo de ti, porque, de alguna manera somos compatibles, somos perfectos juntos, cuadramos como… como la Luna y El Sol… pero que estemos enamorados no significa que nos amemos, el amor va mas allá y tú lo sabes; si, me quieres, pero aun así nunca te tuve por completo, no te echo en cara nada, lo intenté Bella, lo intenté mucho y tú también, pero tú y yo no estamos destinados juntos, somos perfectamente compatibles y eso lejos de beneficiarnos nos afecta._

Bella se quedó un momento pensado, meditando las palabras, viendo sus manos unidas.

—_Lo sé, sé todo lo que me dices pero no es tan fácil._

—_Lo siento—_ él la abrazó.

—_Todo va a estar bien, solo fue un golpe muy fuerte._

—_No sé que vaya a pasar, pero aquí estoy Bella, si tú me lo permites seguiré siendo tu amigo._

—_Volveré en unos días a Carolina del Sur._

—_Si, quedarte será bueno—_ la soltó— _yo me tengo que ir_.

Ella asintió. Él depositó un beso en su frente.

—_Te quiero Bella, mucho._

—_Yo también Jake._

Él se acercó a mí.

—_Quería que lo escucharas por lo que pasó hace unos meses en Port Angeles, necesitaba que tú estuvieras aquí—_ susurró— _ella nunca me va a amar como te amo a ti, pero éramos felices de una manera… Inténtalo Edward, dale tiempo y después inténtalo, lo único es que, yo no se si ella todavía te ame de la misma manera._

Me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo, yo no estaba preparado para decirle a Bella lo que sentía pero cuando la miré ella estaba acostada en la cama mirando al techo.

—_Me gustaría quedarme con ella, consolarla, porque aunque lo duden yo la quiero, mucho, pero yo no soy lo que ella necesita ahora. Además, mi hermana esta a punto de matarme y necesito volver a Carolina antes de que venga a buscarme, digamos que no se tomó bien el que terminara con Bella._

No le dije nada, realmente no sabía que decirle, ya hace mucho tiempo había comprendido que solo éramos títeres del destino… solo asentí y se fue.

Me senté a lado de Bella, ella no lloraba ni estaba alterada, estaba tranquila viendo el techo, perdida en sus pensamientos, me acosté a un lado de ella y entrelace nuestros dedos.

Ella me necesitaba, yo estaba aquí.

SIEMPRE.

.

.

.

Esa día yo no fui a la Universidad y nos quedamos toda la tarde en la cama, platicando, viendo películas, solo la dejé un momento sola en lo que fueron las chicas a verla y yo fui a comprar un par de litros de helado de chocolate y galleta Oreo.

Cuando regresé ella estaba en la cama, con la televisión apagada y pensativa.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — me senté a su lado.

—_Fui a ver mi cuarto en el departamento de las chicas._

— _¿Y?_

—_Siento que les fallé, siento que he sido una mala amiga por no estar con ellas cuando me necesitaban, por ejemplo cuando Alice tuvo que dejar a su bebé en Forks para estudiar aquí, por no estar cuando Rosalie terminó con Emmett, siento que les he fallado._

—_Bella—_ acaricié su cabello— _no le has fallado a nadie, por favor, metete eso en tu hermosa cabecita, tú hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, tú necesitabas espacio, tiempo, recuperarte, tú lo has dicho, te sentías perdida, pues déjame decirte que todo ha valido la pena_— sus grandes ojos marrones de abrieron sorprendidos— _estoy orgulloso de ti, eres la mujer mas fuerte que conozco, nos arrancaste a todos de tu vida, pero era para salvarte y me imagino lo que debió de haber sido el irte sola._

—_Yo no me arrepiento pero siento que no he sido la mejor amiga._

—_Pero esas chicas te aman y sabes que… Hacer eso fue lo mejor, tú regresaste siendo lo que necesitabas ser._

—_Si tú nunca me hubieras dicho que no… creo que yo no hubiera sido nadie en la vida, tu "no" me cambió la vida, y me hizo ser lo que soy ahora… Tú tenías razón Edward, tú y yo no pertenecemos juntos._

Mi pecho se contrajo y un fuego electrizante cruzó mi pecho.

Si, la chica que mas amo, acababa de romper y matar mi corazón.

—_No me hagas mucho caso, seguido me equivoco_— me miró confundida— _traje helado_— cambié la conversación, solo tenía una ultima esperanza, era todo lo que tenía y solo era unilateral así que jugaba a perderlo todo, pero si ella soportó este dolor, viviendo mi día a día, aguantando mis desplantes, viéndome amar a Tanya, entregarse a mí como mujer por el simple hecho de amarme… Si yo podía resistir más.

Preferí cambiar completamente el tema y puse otra película para verla con ella.

Sí, tenia otra oportunidad, pero esta vez y por estos días, yo solo era su mejor amigo…

Al día siguiente tenía que llevar un trabajo a la Universidad, aunque no pensaba ir a clases, le pedí a Bella que me acompañara y a pesar de que primero se negó le juré que la llevaría a rastras pero la llevaría.

Salimos del departamento y tomé mi coche, Bella parecía una niña pequeña viendo todo, no es como si nunca hubiera estado en Nueva York pero tal vez era la libertad de ahora lo que lo hacia diferente.

Llegamos a la Universidad y yo iba sin mi uniforme blanco, pase mi brazo por el hombro de Bella y le conduje hacia mi salón.

Mientras íbamos caminando un par de chicas me miraron.

_Sí… ella es mi amor, así que véanlo bien porque no tengo ojos para nadie más._

Llegamos al salón y dejé mi trabajo con un compañero, saludó amablemente a Bella, no intentado nada más porque obviamente mi mirada lo mataba y mi brazo en sus hombros indicaba que no la iba a soltar.

Como tenía la tarde libre, fuimos a Central Park a caminar a platicar, hablamos mucho y eso me agradó, que ella se volviera a abrir conmigo.

De ahí tomo la decisión de regresar, me dijo que la acompañara al JFK.

Me dijo que un día antes se había despedido de los chicos, pero no quería despedidas dramáticas.

Su avión salía a las 7 pm, me quedé con ella en la sala de espera.

Tomé su mano entre la mía, mientras estábamos en la sala e hice círculos con mi índice.

La marca de un anillo se veía en su dedo anular, un anillo que nunca volvería a estar ahí.

—_Regresa pronto._

—_Lo hare y_…— tomó mi celular de mi otra mano, tecleó algo y luego me lo entregó— _Creo que es tiempo de dejar de esconderme, estos días aquí me han servido mucho._

Miré la pantalla de mi celular y ella había escrito una dirección y dos teléfonos.

—_Mi número de celular y casa y mi dirección._

—_Gracias—_ alcé su mano y la besé.

Anunciaron su vuelo cortando mi momento.

Nos pusimos de pie y la acompañé hasta la puerta donde el vigilante revisaba los boletos.

La envolví en mis brazos y la apreté muy fuerte.

—_Gracias Edward_— me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

—_De nada, ya veras como estarás mejor, te lo juro._

— _¿Me lo juras?_

—_Me dijiste que necesitabas sentirte protegida y querida… aquí estoy y estaré Bella yo voy a hacer todo lo posible porque te sientas así, todo_— tomé su cara entre mis manos_— todo estará bien_.

Dejé un beso en su frente.

—_Ahora vete o te dejará el vuelo._

Con esa actitud segura, salió de mis brazos y se fue hacia las puertas, aun cuando le revisaron el boleto ella me miraba.

Me mandó un beso con su mano y se fue hacía su terminal.

Hoy era una nueva etapa…

Después de ese día nuestras llamadas se hicieron mas frecuentes, si bien era cierto que Bella necesitaba tiempo para reconstruir y pensar muchas cosas se lo estaba tomando bastante bien.

Hasta lo que me había contado durante los meses siguientes, Jacob y ella volvieron a ser amigos, tal vez no tan buenos como eran antes pero no peleaban y ella había conseguido una ruptura limpia.

Siempre que le decía que como podía estar con él ella simplemente contestaba: _"La verdad lastima una vez, pero la mentira mata varias veces"_

En Navidad aunque no lo esperaba, Bella iba para Forks, fue una grata sorpresa, sobre todo el saber que los Swan iban a cenar en nuestra casa.

Bella por cuestiones de la escuela llegó el 24 en la mañana, apenas para celebrarlo, así que yo no la vería hasta en la noche.

Ayudé a mi madre a todo en la casa, me sentía nervioso, mi madre solo se burlaba de mí y mis hermanos no se cansaban de hacerme burla, de hecho habían tomado bastante bien el que me gustara Bella, porque sabían que yo no intentaba nada con ella, solo estaba dejando al destino jugar su partida.

A las 8 en punto estaba en la sala poniendo un poco de música cuando tocaron el timbre.

Mi sobrina que ya sobrepasaba el año y medio venía bajando con Alice las escaleras, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a abrir la puerta.

— ¿_Quien es la princesa de Tío Edward?_ — le dije a mi nena.

Con su dedito se señaló.

—_Si, tú eres mi princesa._

Besé su hermoso cabello rubio y ella se abrazó a mí.

En la puerta estaban los Swan que llegaban con botellas de vino y un recipiente, Renee nos saludó y se fue a la cocina donde mi madre andaba, Charlie me saludó y pasó a la sala y por último…

La mujer más bella, hermosa, preciosa del planeta.

Con un hermoso vestido verde aqua entró abrazándome.

—_Hola pequeño_— me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—_Hola—_ sus labios picaron en mi mejilla.

—_Hola hermosa—_ saludó a la niña, cargándola.

Jaslice ya no estaba tan reacia a ella, había ayudado mucho que Esme le enseñara fotos de ella y a veces Bella hablaba para saludar a mis papas y a la niña.

Se fue con ella hacia la sala, donde gritaron y saltaron como locas ella y mi hermana cuando se vieron.

Nunca cambiaran.

La niña se reía a carcajadas con ellas.

Al poco rato llegaron los Hale, obviamente la niña de papi solo quería que Jasper la cargara y se pasaba mucho tiempo en sus brazos y él era feliz con eso.

Alice y él se retiraron a una parte lejana de la sala para platicar.

Era una estúpida perdida de tiempo el que ellos se quisieran y estuvieran separados. ¿No se daban cuenta de que su hija tendría que dividirse en los dos solo porque no podían perdonar?

Alice ahora estaba saliendo con un chico que estaba a punto de terminar la carrera de Arquitectura y Jasper seguía con María, aunque nunca la había llevado a Nueva York, él cuando podía viajaba a verla y se quedaba por allá los fines de semana.

Más tarde quería hablar con Bella sobre eso.

Ella se había aventado una buena discusión con Alice a consecuencia de eso, cuando se enteró de que Jasper andaba con ella y que Bella era su amiga. No supe cómo, pero al final se contentaron.

Cenamos como hace dos años, la diferencia es que ahora todos estaban contentos y no había melancolía por ninguna parte.

Después de la cena y los regalos que casi todos eran para Jaslice, estuvimos en la sala conversando y platicando.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban en una tensión constante, eran otros dos tontos que se amaban pero no lo reconocían, Emmett no estaba en serio con Rachel, solo se hablaban y se veían de vez en cuando, aunque se gustaban él decía que era muy difícil una relación a distancia así que mas novios era como un "free"

Pero sabía que eran más inteligentes que Jasper y Alice y en cualquier momento la burbuja explotaría y volverían a estar juntos, era algo tan predecible que se palpaba.

Hice que mi celular sonará y fingí estar en una llamada, me salí de la habitación hablando solo. Fui a mi cuarto y le mandé un mensaje a Bella pidiéndole que viniera.

Llegó 15 minutos después, intrigada, se notaba en su mirada divertida y curiosa.

—_Me gusta el misterio_— me dijo cuando entró.

—_Solo quería estar un rato con mi amiga_.

Se fue al ventanal y miró hacia el oscuro bosque.

—_Siempre me ha gustado tu ventana, tu vista, cuando el cielo es despejado y tienes suerte puedes ver entre las dos Osas a El Dragón._

—_No sabía que te gustaba la astronomía._

—_Siempre me llamaba la atención lo que veía desde tu ventana, pero ahora en la Universidad he tenido la oportunidad de aprender más._

—_Interesante señorita ya que usted estudia enfermería_.

Me sonrió complacida, pero no dijo más.

—_Bella, tú eres amiga de María._

—_Ajam_

—_Tengo una pregunta… más bien una duda._

—_Dime._

— _¿Ella y Jasper son felices?_ — Me miró sorprendida_— Yo siempre he pensado que a pensar de todo Jasper y Alice deberían de terminar juntos—_ miré hacia el bosque, no pudiendo enfrentarme a su mirada— _hay personas que nacieron para amarse._

—_Andas muy romántico… Se me hace que ya andas de pillín con alguien ¿verdad? _— me picó las costillas.

—_No_— me reí— _solo estoy curioso sobre eso._

—_Bueno—_ se puso un poco seria— _la verdad_— suspiró— _es que María y Jasper hacen una buena pareja, yo he visto fotos de ellos juntos y hacen clic, María complementa a Jasper y Jasper a ella, yo no estoy tan segura de que Jasper y Alice merezcan estar juntos, no cuando el amor que decían tenerse no fue mas fuerte que los odios, inseguridades y el perdón._

Asentí pensativo.

La entendía pero no podía darle toda la razón, Bella tenia una extraña manera de amar, algo desinteresado, algo que casi nadie experimentaba.

—_Bueno—_ cambié el tema— _mejor permítame pedirle mi regalo de Navidad si es que me lo quiere dar._

— _¿Qué? _— su Mirada paso de divertida a sorprendida.

Fui hacia el reproductor y puse una canción, fui por Bella otra vez pidiéndole su mano.

—¿Me concedes este baile?

—_Edward…—_

Tony Bennet empezó a sonar a nuestro al rededor. La acerqué a mí.

— _¿Esta canción?_ — me miró confusa.

—_Si, esta, no sabes las veces que he pensado en esto, quiero tener otro recuerdo con esta canción._

Ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y recargó su cara en mi hombro, moviéndonos despacio, yo a veces era medio torpe para bailar pero Bella lo sabía hacer muy bien.

Bajé mi mirada para ver sus ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

_Voy a darte nuevos recuerdos… __Nuevos y mejores._

—_With each word your tenderness grows, Tearing my fear apart... And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, It touches my foolish heart…_

Ella apretó mis hombros perdiéndonos a los dos en la cálida sensación.

_¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza Bella?_

_¿Me quieres? ¿Cómo hombre o como amigo?_

— _Lovely ... never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? 'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight_.

Seguimos bailando hasta que la canción se terminó.

—_Gracias_— levantó su vista a mí— _fue el mejor regalo que pudiste haber dado._

La tenía tan cerca, tan cerca, solo era cuestión de bajar la cabeza un poco y listo, mis labios en los suyos… Tal vez ella sintió mi intención porque se zafó de mis brazos y fue a poner otra canción.

Tiempo Edward… tiempo…

Y sin besarnos ni una sola vez, sin nada sexual y sin ninguna insinuación, bailamos un par de canciones más…

"_Feliz Navidad mi amor"_

Año nuevo pasó de la misma manera, entre familia, decía mi padre _"Somos los que estamos y estamos los que somos"_ nunca lo había entendido hasta ese momento.

Me hubiera gustado besarla en punto de las doce para recibir un nuevo año, que prometía ser mejor, un nuevo comienzo una nueva vida.

Pero ella corrió a sus papas y la pequeña familia Swan se abrazó por un largo momento.

Mientras iba buscando a mis hermanos para abrazarlos me sorprendió ver a Rosalie y Emmett besándose o mejor dicho, Rosalie jalando a Emmett para besarlo.

Lo sabía ellos terminarían juntos…

Par de tontos que solo perdían el tiempo.

La velada siguió así, al final, pasé mucho rato abrazado de Bella, no la quería soltar, se supone que el año nuevo te da esperanza, nuevos comienzos, nuevas metas, entonces no sabia porque me sentía como si la fuera a perder.

Lamentablemente no todo lo bueno dura para siempre, así que en Enero todos volvimos a nuestras ciudades.

Yo me dediqué en exclusiva a la escuela, al gimnasio o a salir con amigos, las chicas definitivamente estaban descartadas, solo tenia ojos para una y no importaba si ella se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, ella siempre estaba presente en mi corazón.

Hablaba con Bella seguido, varias veces a la semana, a veces temía aburrirla pero siempre que contestaba el teléfono parecía tener algo que contarme.

El 14 de febrero con ayuda de Rachel le mandé un arreglo de alcatraces, sabía que eran sus flores favoritas.

A Bella le gustaba todo lo cursi y a mi me gustaba ella, así que la situación no tenia mucha ciencia.

Una tarde de Abril hablé con ella, una llamada casual.

— _¿Qué tal te fue con el trabajo que tenias que entregar?_ — le pregunté ya que había estado muy estresada por eso.

—_Bien, creo que sacaré una buena nota, fue un poco complicado porque tenia que buscar en más de 15 libros pero al final lo conseguí_— suspiró.

—_Lo se, dímelo a mí, mi espalda a veces duele de todos esos libros que tengo que leer y aparte llevar cargando dentro de la facultad de una aula a otra._

—_Estas carreras nuestras son tan pesadas_— dijo.

—_Pero gratificantes, yo sé que cuando ya tengamos unos 10 años mas tendremos nuestra recompensa._

—_Eso espero_— bostezó.

—_Mejor vete a dormir, todo el fin de semana_— dije como no queriendo.

—_Ojala, mañana aunque es sábado me pararé temprano e ir a la Universidad, tengo entrenamiento con el grupo._

—_Bella, siempre hablas del grupo esto, el grupo aquello ¿Qué quieres decir con el grupo?_

—_No es nada Edward, solo un grupo de estudio—_ dijo cansada por tanta desvelada.

—_Bueno_— respondí no muy seguro— _mejor descansa, si puedo te habló el fin._

—_Esta bien, cuídate, un beso—_ y colgó.

Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós.

Pero no importaba, solo esta noche lo dejaría pasar.

Hice una pequeña maleta antes de dormir y puse el despertador temprano.

A las 7 de la mañana ya estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando mi salida para Carolina del Sur.

Llegué dos horas después y le pedí a un taxista del aeropuerto que me llevara a la dirección que Bella me había dado, cuando llegué al edificio eran las 10 de la mañana, fui al numero que me había dicho y toqué la puerta, pero nadie me contestó.

Una señorita que iba llegando e iba a entrar al departamento de a lado me preguntó que a quien buscaba, le dije que a Bella y ella me dijo que nadie de la casa estaba los sábados en la mañana, que fuera a buscar a la Universidad, me dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar y se ofreció a cuidar mis cosas en su casa mientras yo iba, me dijo que se llamaba Amber y ser amiga de Bella.

Me fui caminando, la escuela no estaba tan lejos según las indicaciones que me dio, iba pensando en su reacción, realmente esperaba que no se enojara por llegar de sorpresa, pero ya no podía aguantar mas sin verla, solo eso, solo quería verla.

Después de 7 cuadras llegué a la Universidad, bueno, al enrejado, caminé otros 10 minutos mientras rodeaba el gran campus, hasta que entré, la vecina me dijo donde podía encontrar a Bella, pregunté a alguien dentro por la indicaciones, buscando extrañado un campo de futbol.

Lo encontré 20 minutos después, porque me perdí en otro campo pero de soccer, el calor amenazaba el día, pero también había un poco de viento. Encontré a un gran número de personas en el centro del campo recibiendo indicaciones, me fui a sentar a las gradas y ahí observé, hasta que la encontré entre las chicas.

Me estaba dando la espalda, pero había mirado hacia atrás cuando alguien le habló.

¿Qué tipo de grupo era este?

Parecía que hacían carreras, corrían de un lado a otro mientras les contaban el tiempo, parecían competir.

Me quedé extrañado viéndolo, sin entender muy bien que hacia Bella ahí, compitiendo como loca, si le gustaban los deportes pero nunca el atletismo.

También hizo lagartijas y brincaban superando obstáculos.

Nunca en mi vida había visto a Bella esforzarse tanto.

Entre los chicos vi a un par de la Push, creo que Embry y Seth, también estaba Leah y Emily.

Después de una hora más de incesante entrenamiento, su entrenador dio un silbatazo y terminó la clase.

Todos estaban vestidos iguales, pantalones negros y una playera blanca con algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir bien.

Tenía que estar atento porque no quería que Bella se me perdiera entre las personas, pero Leah me vio y le señaló a Bella deteniéndola cuando ella ya se iba hacía el lado opuesto de mí.

Levantó su mano, agitándola y se acercó hacia donde yo estaba.

Tenía en mis manos una botella de agua que llevaba desde que había llegado a Carolina y simplemente resbaló en mis manos cuando ella se acercó más a mí.

Yo estaban tan excitado con la idea de estar aquí, que realmente no había tomado mucha atención, hasta que las enormes letras en su camiseta me impactaron.

Dos palabras, 8 letras.

No sé que vio ella en mi cara, pero pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que decía su camiseta y puso sus manos sobre su pecho, como si eso pudiera cubrirlo.

Del buen humor con el que había llegado ya no quedaba nada.

Cada vez descubría nuevos retos de Bella, nuevas cosas que consiente o inconscientemente le había hecho hacer.

Ella llegó hasta mí.

—_Hola—_ aunque ya los dos estábamos calmados, se notaba cierta tensión.

—_Hola_— le respondí.

—_Esta es una grata sorpresa_— intentó sonreír.

—_Creo que el sorprendido fui yo_.

Nos miramos un largo momento, como quisiera meterme en su mente, saber que pasaba, que pensaba, quería intentar comprender todo lo que esa cabeza suya pensaba, todo lo que su corazón sentía, pero cada vez que pensaba que me había acercado mas, me daba cuenta que Bella estaba mucho muy lejos de mi.

—_Iré a cambiarme y limpiarme, espérame un momento—_ asentí.

No es como si me pudiera ir a otro lado.

Regresó 20 minutos después, ya sin su uniforme y bañada.

Me abrazó fuerte cuando estuvo a mi lado.

—_Quita esa cara, no es tan malo como lo quieres ver—_ me trató de reconfortar, como si pudiera.

—_No pensé que estuvieras aquí._

—_Es un sitio genial._

—_Ahora entiendo_— medité

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Tu cuerpo… cambió._

Se sonrojó dulcemente, pero ahora tenía mas cosas en mi cabeza.

—_Dejé de ser una holgazana a ejercitarme varias veces a la semana, por supuesto que mi cuerpo cambió… Edward_— tomó mi brazo_— realmente ha sido una agradable sorpresa verte aquí, podrías por favor no tocar este tema, me gustaría pasar el fin de semana no pensando en nada de la escuela._

—_Este bien—_ dije a regañadientes. Mis demonios personales los podría arreglar muy bien yo solo en Nueva York.

—_Gracias_— se abrazó a mi brazo.

—_Vamos a mi casa, muero de hambre y adivino que tú también._

—_Un poco._

Podría estar muy enojado conmigo mismo, pero el que Bella por su propia voluntad se acercara a mí y me abrazara eran cosas con las que yo no podía pelear y no me podía resistir a ellas.

Me llevó en su coche al departamento.

Cuando llegamos le explique lo de la maleta y ella fue con Amber, parecía indicar que ella había dicho la verdad y si era amiga de Bella.

Cuando entré en el departamento, era un hervidero, había música, las chicas parloteando alrededor de la cocina, pero en cuanto entré se quedaron calladas.

—_Hola_— me intimidó ver a tantas chicas juntas y sobre todo, chicas que yo sabía podían patearme el trasero sin ningún problema.

— _¿Cómo te va? —_ dijo Leah levantando la cuchara del sartén.

—_Bien, gracias—_ pensé que me odiaban, realmente lo pensé.

—_Ven, vamos a dejar tus cosas—_ Bella me jaló del brazo y me llevó a su habitación.

Caminamos hacia donde había varias puertas, y entramos en la penúltima, por primera vez vi como era el cuarto donde intentaba imaginarme a Bella.

Era sencillo, con un tocador, una cama matrimonial, estantes de libros, armario y escritorio.

Su cama pegada a la ventana, solo en eso coincidía con la imagen en mi mente de todos estos meses.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, había madrugado y el cansancio de la semana me quería pasar factura pero yo no quería.

—_Podemos dormir un rato y después comer_— se acostó a mi lado.

—_No vine a dormir_— la atraje a mí.

—_Lo se, pero tampoco quiero cargar un cuerpo dormido por mi casa, te ves cansado, además, imagino que el venir así, es porque quieres estar conmigo, y podemos estar juntos dormidos._

—_No mujer_— me reí.

—_Solo un ratito, una hora—_ tomó su celular—_ pondré el despertador, estoy muerta Edward, la mañana fue muy pesada._

—_Solo una hora— _sonrió.

Se acomodó a mi lado y cerró sus ojos.

Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—_Te extrañaba—_ dije cerrando los ojos.

—_Me leíste el pensamiento, había tenido una mala semana y solo quería que un amigo me consolara._

—_Estamos conectados_— sentencié.

—_Si, algo así como: Dory y el papá de Nemo._

—_O como Milo y su perro._

— _¡Por Dios Edward! No puedo creer que todavía recuerdes esa fea película—_ se carcajeó.

—_Es un clásico._

—_Apesta, esa película apesta._

—_Un día de estos la rentaré._

—_Que bueno que vives lejos, no soportaría verla otra vez._

—_No sabes nada de cine chica, mejor duerme._

—_Tonto—_ se burló.

Me quedé dormido un rato, ser estudiante de medicina era pesado, pero no tener horas de sueño con tal de tener el fin de semana libre para estar aquí no tenia precio.

Según yo que pensaba dormir una hora y escuchar el despertador de Bella, pero fui despertado por su toque en mis costillas avisándome que había dormido 3 horas, y aunque me disculpe como 20 veces me dijo que no había problema, ella había hecho la comida en ese momento.

Comimos una combinación de alimentos con arroz, se veía extraño pero sabía rico.

Después la ayudé a limpiar y lavé los trastes, por alguna razón las chicas ya no estaban en la casa y estábamos en un perfecto silencio. Bella se ofreció en llevarme a conocer los alrededores, pero a mi la ciudad me valía un cacahuate, yo solo quería estar con ella, así que decidimos quedarnos en su casa.

Buscamos una película en su Dish y para toda su desgracia encontré Milo de casualidad.

Al final la vimos y Bella la criticó hasta que se cansó, diciendo que era la peor película de la historia.

Eso se sintió bien, sentí que estaba con la Bella de hace tanto tiempo, en Forks, viendo solo una película en su casa.

— _¿Y como van las cosas?_ — dije cuando se acabó la película, ella estaba desparramada a un lado del sillón, recargada en mí.

—_Bien, la Universidad muy bien._

— _¿Y Jacob? _

Se levantó y me dijo que la acompañara, sacó unas botellas de Heineken y nos fuimos a sentar al balcón.

—_Las cosas entre Jacob y yo están mejor de lo que pensé. Creí que las cosas estarían mal por un par de meses pero al final lo comprendí y entendí y era egoísta de mi parte querer tenerlo conmigo cuando yo no había llegado a amarlo con esa intensidad._

—_Se me hace… justo._

—_Bastante_— sonrió.

—_Además, Vanessa, su novia, es compañera mía en la Universidad, no se si la habras visto, es una chica pelirroja muy bonita, estaba atrás de mi._

—_No la vi, no tomé mucha atención_— _"solo te veía a ti."_

—_Bueno, ella es una gran chica y también le gusta Jacob, solo que primero tenia remordimiento conmigo, pero ya le dije que todo estaba bien._

— _¿Y está bien?_

—_Si—_ dijo segura—_ todo está donde debe de estar._

—_Exacto._

Estuvimos un rato mirando las estrellas, en el perfecto silencio que siempre nos había caracterizado, hasta que tuve que preguntar.

— _¿Es muy difícil la vida en la Universidad?_ — era una pregunta capciosa que ella entendió.

—_No es malo, es pesado, pero siento que necesitaba orden en mi vida y eso me ha ayudado, estoy con personas que tienen un gran control sobre muchos aspectos de mi vida y por alguna razón no me siento mal, además, no todo se basa en lo que viste hoy, también tenemos clases, nos enseñan a ser lideres, manejar situaciones._

No podía quitarme de la mente las enormes letras de ROTC en su camisa.

En estos tiempos cualquier cosa de esas era como tener un número de listado en Auschwitz en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

—_Yo me doy por bien servido con saber que estás bien._

—_Estoy bien—_ levantó su botella y brindó conmigo—_Por nosotros Edward, por este nuevo comienzo._

—_Por nosotros._

—_Gracias por todo Edward_— miró hacia el cielo— _Gracias por volver._

Me fui a sentar a su lado en el sillón en el que ella estaba y la acosté recargada en mí, viendo los dos al cielo…

Definitivamente, sería muy duro, pero había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo…

Después de un genial fin de semana, solo estando con Bella como amigos, porque yo me prometí esperar si era necesaria toda la eternidad antes de intentar algo con ella, volví a mi casa el domingo en la tarde.

Para Mayo mis padres vinieron al cumpleaños de Jaslice y ahora fuimos a otro sitio a celebrar su cumpleaños, Bella le habló porque no podía venir, pero quedó de ir a finales de Junio a Forks para el bautizo de la niña.

Ella era la madrina y yo el padrino.

Los meses pasaron volando y yo había tomado la decisión de avanzar un poco mas con Bella, quería intentar solo una cita y ver que pasaba.

Para Junio Bella llegó casi el ultimo día, el bautizo seria el 5 de Julio, así que teníamos que ir a platicas en la iglesia los tres primeros días del mes.

Yo pasé por Bella para ir a las platicas a la iglesia, cada vez volvíamos a ser nosotros, ya era otra vez normal vernos juntos.

El día del bautizo Bella llegó con un bonito vestido crema a mi casa, yo iba en un traje parecido, entre los dos vestimos a Jaslice según la tradición.

La niña que ya tenia dos años se dejaba vestir y llevar por los dos.

La ceremonia fue muy linda e íntima, solo la familia y un par de amigos.

Fue hermoso ver a Bella cargar a Jaslice para que la bautizaran, algo dentro de mí se contrajo de alegría y sabía que era el momento justo, estas vacaciones eran las perfectas para pedir una segunda oportunidad.

Pero Bella se regresó a su Universidad después del bautizo, dijo que tenía compromisos que cumplir por allá, pero regresó casi a finales de Julio cuando volvió a estar libre.

Habíamos ido a cenar a casa de los Hale, habíamos visto películas y estado un rato viendo todos Fantasía de Disney con Jaslice. Era gracioso ver a 6 adultos viendo entretenidos Fantasía.

Yo me ofrecí para llevar a Bella a su casa, cuando Emmett dijo que él se llevaría a Alice y Jaslice a la casa, pasaban de las 11 de la noche.

Bella me platicó que estaba muy emocionada porque había salido muy bien en su entrenamiento de verano, que era parte del grupo oficialmente al tener dos años en el y llevarlo a cabo todos los días. Aunque no me gustaba mucho lo que hacia la apoyaba y la felicité por su logro, ese tipo de programas eran muy duros y pesados.

—_Nos vemos mañana_— me dijo cuando la dejé en su casa.

—_Espera—_ le detuve antes de que se bajara.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

Me quedé ciclado… tanto que lo había pensado, ahora como se lo pedía…

¿Si me hinco?

No puedo estoy en el carro, además de que sería demasiado ridículo.

¿Debí de traer flores?

Mire el asiento trasero y solo vi un cuaderno y una sudadera.

¡Olvida las flores!

¿Chocolates?

Si, chocolates es una buena opción a Bella le encanta el chocolate.

—_Edward… tengo que entrar a mi casa—_ parecía nerviosa. De seguro estoy actuando como un loco.

—_Es que…_

Se bajó del carro.

Y yo me bajé atrás de ella.

—_Espera—_ se detuvo otra vez.

¡Parezco un idiota!

— _Edward, me desespera cuando te pones así—_Me dijo Bella algo enojada—_Sea lo que sea que quieras decir, dilo de una maldita vez, tienes— _miró su reloj— _casi 15 minutos solo diciendo: Yo... Tal vez... No se_

_—Es que... Yo—_¿por qué parezco un idiota?

Me desafío con la mirada.  
><em><br>__—Nos vemos mañana Edward, cuando hayas aclarado tus ideas_— se rió de mí.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dio la espalda para entrar a la casa de sus padres.

Caminé hacia mi coche y de repente tuve un ataque de adrenalina, de esas cosas que pasan solo algunas veces en la vida y te dan valor.

Me giré para verla batallando con la cerradura.

_— ¡Bella!—_le grité y ella me miró confundida.

_—¿Ya se te aclaro la mente?—_me sonrió dulcemente.

_— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_—Edward_— sus cejas se juntaron confusas— _mañana vamos a ir todos al cine_— me explicó no entendiendo.

_—Yo... quiero saber si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo— _el aire se atoró en mis pulmones y luego respiré tranquilo, ya se había dicho— _Solo tú y yo..._

— _¿Qué?_ — contestó nerviosa.

—_Quiero…—_ su madre abrió la puerta en ese momento.

—_Esto es algo que en definitiva quiero ver_— dijo Renée desde la puerta.

— _¡MAMÁ! —_ la regañó Bella.

—_Mamá nada, Edward es lo suficientemente hombre para pedirte una cita conmigo aquí ¿o no Edward?_

Tragué en seco.

—_Si señora._

—_Mamá lo estás traumando._

—_No…—_ la interrumpí— _ella tiene razón. Bella ¿saldrías conmigo en una cita pasado mañana?_

Sus ojos se abrieron mas, viéndome como en shock.

—_Pues… yo, voy a estar ocupada ese día, iré con mi mamá a Port Ángeles._

—_No, eso no es cierto_— dijo Renée divertida.

—_Mamá_— rogó Bella— _apóyame, no se la puedo poner tan fácil._

Me reí de lo absurda que se había vuelto la situación.

—_Entonces…—_ ¡Dios ella me va a rechazar!

—_Tengo que… revisar mi agenda y ver si no tengo nada que hacer ese día_— dijo riéndose.

— _¿No me dirás hoy verdad?_ — me reí, no supe si fue de nervios o realmente el ataque al corazón ya me estaba dando.

— ¡_Por supuesto que no! Por lo menos me haré del rogar un par de horas._

—_Te marcaré mañana._

—_Si, márcame y veremos—_ me desafío con la mirada— _Aunque eso no se si cambie las cosas, tal vez me haga del rogar mas días._

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos del pantalón y luego la miré otra vez.

—_Tuve una buena maestra que me enseñó la paciencia_— le guiñé el ojo— _sabré esperar—_ me encogí de hombros— _Hasta mañana._

Decir que la noche fue larga es poco, fue eterna, pero tenía algo de positivismo en mí, creía que por lo menos ella me daría la oportunidad de una última vez.

La ultima moneda al aire.

La llamé en la mañana para saber su respuesta, con temor miré el teléfono 4 veces antes de marcar. Me contestó al segundo timbrazo, todavía estaba dormida… algo normal ya que eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

—_Si alguna vez en tu vida vuelves a llamarme a esta hora ten por seguro que no saldré contigo_— me gruñó con voz adormilada y colgó.

Me quedé viendo el teléfono, mierda, no va a salir conmigo.

Estaban mis esperanzas yéndose al infierno cuando me llegó un mensaje.

"_P.D: Pasa por mi mañana a las 1600"_

Grité de emoción.

El primer Si

Ese día no la vi porque la salida al cine se había cancelado.

Le mandé un mensaje en la noche, deseándole dulces sueños.

Sé que no había sido claro con ella en cuanto a mis sentimientos, pero se sobrentendía que si le pedía una cita era para algo mas.

Pero Bella es rara, la amo pero es rara. Su respuesta me sacó de onda.

"_Que le dijo un pollo en el Polo Norte a un pollo en El Caribe"_

"_¿Qué? 0 . o ?  
><em>

"_Tengo pio pio… Admítelo, te reíste"_

"_Por supuesto que no, fue malísimo, tan malo como la carne de puerco" _

Claro que me reí pero no lo reconocería. Me reí más del hecho de imaginarla contando ese mal chiste.

"_Aburrido… Buenas noches"_

"_Buenas noches hermosa"_

Me acomodé para dormir, pensando en el día de mañana, nervioso como un adolescente.

Me estaba quedando dormido y me reí otra vez pensando en el fregado pollo cuando sonó mi celular otra vez.

"_Yo sé que te reíste"_

Me carcajee leyendo su mensaje.

Esta chica me hacia feliz.

Dormí en paz, sabiendo que mañana sería el gran día.

Era hermoso, no hacia sol pero tampoco llovía. Justo como a ella le gustaban.

Tomé una hora entera para arreglarme, revise 3 veces que me hubiera puesto desodorante, que tuviera los botones bien apretados, que mi cartera tuviera dinero, me puse un poco de Polo RL. Sabía que a ella le gustaba, así que utilizaría todo lo que pudiera para ganar puntos.

Antes de llegar a su casa pasé por un arreglo de rosas rojas, sabía que sus favoritas eran los alcatraces pero si quería seguir lo predispuesto, tenía que llevar rosas rojas.

Toqué en su puerta, muriéndome de nervios.

Ella me abrió con una sonrisa en su cara. Se extrañó mucho cuando le di las rosas.

—_Gracias_— me indicó que pasara y ella fue a ponerlas en agua, sus papas no estaban.

—_Sé que tú eres de las chicas que sueñan con esas citas de película, voy a tratar de darte una._

—_Es un bonito gesto de tu parte_— acarició el ramo— _Gracias_.

—_Bueno, vámonos_.

Le abrí la puerta del coche, como siempre, y luego subí con demasiada prisa, tanta que me pegué con la maldita puerta.

Bella solo se rió de mí.

Fuimos al cine de Port Ángeles y vimos una película de miedo.

Se suponía que era de miedo pero Bella se rió toda la película diciendo que la sangre parecía tinta.

Saliendo del cine, tomé su mano, no se negó pero tampoco lo hizo de buena manera. Así que decidí soltarla.

La invité a cenar, la quería llevar a un buen restaurante, pero Bella decidió cenar unos hot dogs en la calle del parque de Port Angeles. Nos comimos dos cada uno sentados en una banca, viendo la laguna y el reflejo de la luna.

Me sentía un poco decepcionado, quería hacer todo en grande y sentía que todo había salido tan fácil que no sabia que pensar.

—_Sabes_—dijo mientras se acababa el refresco—_ Esta ha sido la mejor cita en la que he estado._

— _¿En serio? —_ la miré sorprendido.

—_Si, me divertí mucho Edward, gracias._

—_Yo también me divertí mucho, deberíamos de hacerlo otra vez ¿no crees?_

—_No se Edward, creo que tu estas buscando algo más_— se puso seria—_fue una buena noche, pero no se si debamos repetirla._

—_Seré sincero— _apreté la botella de refresco— _Me he enamorado de ti y me gustas mucho como mujer, por eso te pedí esta cita, esperé mucho para hacerlo, y quiero dejar en claro que mi amistad de los últimos meses fue una cosa totalmente aparte, independientemente de lo que pase con esto, somos amigos._

Ella se quedó callada, meditando mis palabras un largo rato.

—_Quiero ser sincera contigo_— se giró hacia mi y tomó mi mano—_ Siempre lo diré, eres un gran chico Edward, pero no se si yo te pueda corresponder, tú me has visto, no soy la misma, cambié y no se hasta que punto cambiaron mis sentimientos hacia ti._

—_No espero a la Bella que se fue de Forks, la Bella que me ha enamorado es una combinación entre la vieja y la nueva Bella. Yo sé que tus sentimientos están restringidos pero puedo ser paciente y quiero que sepas que no me daré por vencido hasta intentarlo._

—_Aunque al final no lleguemos a ningún lado_— dejó la posibilidad en el aire.

Apreté su mano.

—_Aunque al final no lleguemos a ningún lado, me esforzaré durante el camino_—vi sus pequeñas manos en las mías ¿Cómo fuiste tan fuerte? —_ Tú y yo tenemos algo más, algo que no se puede explicar con palabras, yo haré de mi parte el mayor esfuerzo y trataré de enamorarte, sabía que era muy posible que tú ya no me amaras después de todo lo que te hice pasar, pero no me importa empezar de cero. Quiero nuevos recuerdos._

—_Necesitaras toda tu paciencia, porque yo no te aseguro nada._

—_Prometo aguantar._

Llevé su mano a mis labios.

No era un no y no era un si.

La moneda seguía en el aire.

— _¿Estás seguro?_

—_Completamente._

—_Estás loco ¿lo sabías?_

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Por hacer esto…_ — se rió— _Edward me tuviste ahí tanto tiempo y me lo pides ahora que yo no se si te puedo corresponder y que estamos a muchos kilómetros de distancia, que tenemos vidas diferentes, que…—_ puse un dedo sobre su boca, callándola.

—_Yo era un idiota… un pobre loco que estaba perdido en el mundo, pero tenía mi brújula, una hermosa chica que me ponía los pies en la tierra, que me desafiaba y que hacía de mi vida un lugar mejor… pero como el idiota que era la lastimé y ella huyó de mí, sufrí mucho por eso, perdí a mi guía, a mi brújula, a mi amiga pero sobre todo perdí a la única mujer que me amaba tal y como era, he pasado los peores meses de mi vida sin ella, pero ahora sé cual es mi lugar, es junto a ella y ella no me quiere aceptar y lo comprendo, pero eso no significa que yo me de por vencido. Y no me doy porque sea una obsesión o algo así, si no, porque por primera vez en mi vida, comprendí lo que esa chica me decía, que el amor dolía y quemaba y no podía hacer nada con eso, simplemente estaba ahí, ahora lo comprendo_— tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón_— duele mucho Bella, duele mucho madurar y darme cuenta de todo lo que te lastimé, pero si me lo permites iré reparando mis errores._

—_Dame tiempo, es una decisión que tendría que pensar mucho, yo no estoy segura de que nuestro lugar sea juntos_— sus ojos estaban llorosos— _aunque gracias por decir todas esas cosas lindas de mi, también hubo un día en el que me sentí así._

—_Hace tanto…_

—_Si, mira nada mas cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para escucharlo…_

—_El tiempo justo para que me creas que mis sentimientos son sinceros._

—_Y te creo Edward—_ miró pensativa el lago mientras yo sostenía su mano— _el problema no es que no te ame, el problema es que no se si tengo el valor suficiente para amarte otra vez, para entregarte justo a ti esa clase de amor de mi parte._

—_Seré paciente Bella, muy paciente._

—_Vamos a ver como marchan las cosas en el camino, vamos a conocernos en otra faceta, pero si quiero dejar en claro esto, no te aseguro nada, puede que al final no haya tenido el valor necesario para darte el si y quiero que estés consiente que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir con eso._

—_Gracias—_ besé su mano.

—_Gracias a ti… al final, el amor que un día te tuve no fue en vano, al menos lo notaste y me notaste._

—_Siempre supe que estabas ahí._

—_Pero tuve que correr para que me vieras realmente._

—_Y te voy a seguir hasta el infierno si es necesario, nunca lo dudes._

—_Creeré en ti._

Se acercó a mi y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, nos quedamos viendo el lago por un largo rato, solo disfrutando de esto, había salido mucho mejor de lo que yo había esperado.

Crucé mi brazo por su hombro y la abracé.

Ahora si era perfecto…

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, tuvimos 7 citas mas, en las cuales, para sorpresa de los dos nos descubrimos como algo mas que amigos, pero menos que novios, tratamos de visualizarnos como pareja y saber si funcionaria. Para mi funcionaba, en definitiva, pero Bella todavía no me daba el Si.

Estábamos en La Push, habíamos venido a caminar un rato para ver el crepúsculo, íbamos por la orilla de la playa, tomados de la mano, el agua nos mojaba un poco los pies, pero era una sensación agradable, nos habíamos levantado un poco los pantalones para no mojarlos.

Bella iba pensando en algo muy seriamente, pero no me quería decir qué era.

Yo iba pensando en Jacob y Vanessa a quienes nos habíamos topado cuando llegamos, Vanessa estaba de visita en casa de Jacob como su novia, a Bella pareció agradarle la idea, así que no sabía qué la tenia tan preocupada.

Jacob se había tomado muy bien el que Bella y yo estuviéramos saliendo, de hecho todos se lo habían tomado bien, sabían que los dos estábamos conscientes de lo que hacíamos.

Caminamos por media hora hasta que llegamos a una parte donde no había nadie y la noche ya empezaba a caer.

Me acerqué a unas rocas y me recargué en ellas poniendo a Bella entre mis piernas con su espalda pegada a mi pecho, viendo el mar.

— _¿Estás bien? —_ le dije abrazándola.

—_Si, solo es algo de la escuela lo que me tiene distraída…_

— _¿Segura?_

—_Si—_ se giró a mí y tenía una mirada entre preocupada y consternada.

—_Habla conmigo si necesitas algo._

—_Estoy bien—_ puse sus manos en mis brazos.

Nos quedamos viendo, en un momento de esos que tanto había anhelado y ella acercó su cara a mi, con delicadeza, con esa que solo ella poseía, junto sus labios a los míos, yo correspondí el beso, separando sus labios un poco…

Era el maravilloso cielo.

Acarició mi cara, mientras se entregaba al beso.

Sentí su pequeño labio entre el mio, disfrute el sabor y sujeté fuerte su cintura para pegarla a mí.

Terminamos el beso con pequeños besos castos.

Cuando abrió los ojos me miró profundamente.

Yo me perdí en ella…

Dos años… Dos años habían tenido que pasar para estar en este momento.

Pero carajo, aprendí la lección. ¡Lo juro!

—_Te quiero Bella_— le di un beso rápido.

Ella me dio otro pero no me contestó.

—_Creo que debemos regresar—_ dijo después.

Volví a tomar su mano entre la mía y nos guié al coche. Aunque ella seguía muy seria, me había besado y eso era un avance.

La llevé a su casa y pasé un momento, sus papas estaban en mi casa.

Solo quería asegurarme que estaba bien y me iría rápidamente.

Me senté en la sala en lo que ella iba a la cocina, regresó con un vaso de agua que dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

—_Ese beso…—_ giré mi cara para mirarla.

Ella tenía esa mirada de corderito tierno y sin pensarlo los dos nos acercamos.

Ahora el beso fue mas intenso.

Ella trató de tocar mi cabello pero estábamos en un Angulo muy extraño. Así que sin decirle nada se puso a horcajadas sobre mí.

Sujetándole bien de la nuca y explorando nuestras bocas, toqué por debajo de su camisa la piel de su espalda baja, solo acariciándola con la yema de mis dedos, no quería llevar esto muy lejos.

Pero Bella parecía que tenía un ataque de lujuria.

Nos jaló y quedamos tirados en el sofá, yo sobre ella, besándola y acariciando su cadera. Besé su mandíbula e iba subiendo mi mano por su vientre cuando ella dijo la palabra mágica.

—_No—_ susurró débilmente, pero era una palabra que valía oro para mí. Si ella decía no, era no.

Me quedé un momento sobre ella, tratando de calmar mi respiración, con mi nariz en su cuello, los dos estábamos muy agitados.

La ayudé a levantarse y acomodarse sobre el sofá.

—_Lo siento Edward, no debí de hacer eso._

—_No te preocupes, los dos nos dejamos llevar._

—_Creo que es mejor que te vayas._

Me puse de pie, por primera vez sentía que era lo mejor irme.

Iba saliendo por la puerta cuando su voz me llego.

—_No es que no quisiera hacerlo, es que tengo tantas cosas todavía…_

—_Es en serio cuando dije que no te preocuparas, no estoy enojado ni nada por el estilo, yo siempre voy a respetar tus decisiones._

—_Nunca me acosté con Jacob._

Me detuve en la puerta, era algo que yo había dado por sentado, los dos viviendo solos, lejos y con lo enamorados que estaban, yo había dado como un hecho que Bella había sido su mujer. La miré sorprendido.

—_Hubo una vez en la que tuve sexo con un chico al que amaba… me juré nunca volverlo a hacer… solo he estado con un hombre y fuiste tú… no quiero tener sexo otra vez, quiero algún día hacer el amor._

Su declaración me enterneció, al final, solo era Bella, una chica que quería amar y ser amada.

—_Nunca tendría sexo contigo Bella, te amo, y si un día volvemos a estar juntos haremos el amor._

Asintió con una mirada triste.

—_Es una promesa Bells_. — Me quise acercar a ella, pero en definitiva, era mejor irme esta noche— _Mañana te habló para ver que hacer ¿Está bien?_

—_Si._

—_Que descanses._

Y salí de su casa con mi corazón contrariado.

Yo creía que ella todavía me amaba, pero a veces la sentía tan lejos y no solo por lo de hace un momento, aun sentía que Bella me guardaba cosas de su ser.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me encontré a las tres parejas de esposos platicando en la sala, dije un buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación.

Me di una ducha y me acosté a dormir.

Tenía que encontrar una manera para que las cosas quedaran en un buen término antes de que Bella se fuera a Carolina otra vez en dos semanas.

Toqué mis labios, recordando los suyos, eran igual de suaves que como los recordaba.

Me quedé dormido con ese pensamiento y tal vez sonriendo como idiota.

A la 1 de la mañana un mensaje de texto me despertó.

"_He tomado una decisión, ven a mi casa mañana. Bella"_

Primero lo vi con ojos entrecerrados y luego lo tuve que leer varias veces para darme cuenta de que era real.

"_Ahí estaré. Te amo"_

Y ahora solo quedaba esperar…

**3POV**

Eran las 6 de la mañana en Forks cuando se recibió la primera llamada.

Vanessa la novia de Jacob se comunicaba con Bella y le informaba la inesperada noticia. Bella despertó como si fuera un balde de agua fría.

A las 6:15 am Bella recibió su llamada, una llamada a la cual no se podía negar y que tanto ella como Vanessa y miles de chicos en todo el país sabían que era una probabilidad, remota, pero probabilidad al fin.

Bella se regaló 5 minutos para llorar en la soledad de su sala, tragándose el miedo, el temor, pero al final surgiendo la valentía en ella como era costumbre.

Ella había aceptado y ella no se echaba para atrás, su palabra como mujer valía y como perteneciente al ROTC también.

Cuando se calmó subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de sus padres, con ligereza los despertó y con todo el tacto que pudo les contó la notica.

Charlie bramó y despotricó, Renée lloró.

Pero Bella los consoló a los dos diciéndoles que ella estaba bien y que se sentía preparada. Cuando al final a los tres les sentó la noticia de que su partida era inminente, Renée se levantó a hacerle un desayuno y Charlie se comunicó enseguida con John Hale.

Bella tomó una ducha y preparó su maleta.

No tenia que hablar a una agencia de viajes ya que en cuanto llegara al aeropuerto de Seattle un avión la esperaría a ella y a los demás.

Renée preparó hot cakes para su pequeña niña, lloró mientras batía la harina con los huevos y la leche. Una parte de su corazón se estaba muriendo esa mañana y ella cayó en la cuenta de que había cierto chico que también sufriría, pero necesitaba decírselo.

Edward estaba en su cama, no había podido dormir bien por la expectación, estaba viendo las noticias, cuando su celular sonó.

Renée le dijo la simple frase: _"Tienes que venir a casa ahora"_

Y con eso Edward, se cambió y salió manejando como un loco hacia la casa de Bella. Sabía que no eran buenas noticias. El asfalto estaba húmedo pero eso no impidió que alcanzara los 100 km/h en la carretera.

Cuando llegó a casa de Bella ella estaba en la cocina comiendo con una mirada lejana. Y volvió a ver las malditas letras negras sobre su pecho, volvía a tener ese horrible uniforme.

El corazón le latía descontrolado.

Se sentó a lado de ella esperando una explicación.

Ella tomó su mano y la acaricio, la alzó y dejó un beso en ella. Le dijo la noticia, le dijo la maldita noticia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—_Me dijiste que no era algo por lo que me debiera de preocupar_— le recordó Edward.

—_No pensé que pasaría esto_— Bella agachó su cara.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

—_No vayas_— le suplicó.

—_No me puedo negar._

—_Por favor_— el pidió otra vez.

Edward sabía que en cualquier momento se pondrían a llorar los dos.

¿Por qué maldita sea pasaba esto justo ahora?

—_Todo va a salir bien._

—_Tú no me puedes prometer eso, lo sabes._

Ella se levantó e hizo unos últimos arreglos.

Cuando tocaron en la puerta de la casa, Charlie abrió y Jacob entró con un semblante como el de Edward, atrás entró Vanessa que vestía igual que Bella.

Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto cuando ellas dijeron que se tenían que ir.

Charlie y Renée corrían como locos por la casa, buscando una chamarra o unas llaves.

Edward tomó a Bella de la mano y sacó de la casa. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

—_No estés enojado conmigo_— Bella lo acarició en la cara—_ Puede ser la ultima vez que me veas en mucho tiempo._

—_Bella—_ Edward sintió como su corazón se partía en muchos pedazos.

—_Todo estará bien, confía en mí._

—_Prométeme que regresaras._

—_Haré lo posible._

—_Te voy a estar esperando toda la maldita vida Swan, así que mas te vale que vuelvas._

—_Gracias por darme estas dos semanas, han sido… especiales._

—_Aun espero mi respuesta._

—_No tiene caso que te conteste cuando estoy a punto de irme_— se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, pegando su frente a la de ella— _seamos realistas Edward, solo Dios sabe si volveré._

—_No digas esas cosas_— sus alientos chocaban—_ volverás, aquí te esperaré, te amo Bella, te voy a esperar siempre. Por favor, vuelve sana y salva, te necesito bebé, no dejes a este pobre diablo así._

—_Cuando regrese, si es que todavía te interesa, te daré mi respuesta. Ahora no Edward, no te quiero atado a mí cuando ni siquiera se si podré hablarte._

—_Me importa un comino, te amo, te amo_— la besó—_ cuídate mucho mi amor, regresa con bien, aquí te estaré esperando— _la voz de Edward se empezó a cortar.

Y Bella derramó lágrimas por eso, podrían no ser novios, pero había algo muy fuerte ahí y nadie podía negarlo.

—_Pórtate bien, con Esme, con Carlisle, despídeme de los chicos, diles que los amo_— Bella empezó la despedida _— Por favor, no dejes que Jaslice se olvide de mí, dile que la amo mucho y que regresaré para verla hacerle la vida imposible a ti y a Emmett._

—_Si mi amor— _Edward no podía soltar su agarre del cuerpo de Bella.

—_Por favor Edward, pase lo que pase tú vas a seguir adelante, si yo no me detuve, tú tampoco._

—_Tú vas a volver así que deja de decir esas cosas_.

Se besaron, un beso tierno, un beso de promesa, un beso de esperanza.

—_Te amo hermosa, te amo más que a mi propia vida._

Ella se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso profundo.

—_Eres mi primer amor, siempre serás alguien especial e importante en mi vida._

Le hubiera gustado contestarle muchas cosas pero Charlie salió en ese momento avisando que se tenían que ir.

El pobre Charlie no podía con su cara de tristeza.

Edward se giró hacia el lado contrario de Charlie para limpiar sus ojos llorosos. Se acercó a Vanessa y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo. Le pidió que cuidara a su chica.

Jacob y Edward no irían, por petición de las chicas no querían que ellos las acompañaran al aeropuerto, sentían que sería más dolorosa la despedida.

Bella le dio un abrazo a Jacob y hablaron un momento.

Después ella y Edward se miraron largo y tendido, querían recordar sus caras, su piel, su cercanía.

Se dieron besos de despedida y de promesas futuras.

Y luego ella subió con Vanessa a la camioneta de sus padres para irse a cumplir con su destino.

Esa mañana que había sido tranquila, que había despertado temprano para poder ver rápido a su pequeña, se había vuelto fría y desoladora.

Al irse Bella una parte de Edward se había muerto. Sentía que le habían arrancado su corazón y lo hubieran pisoteado, quería cambiar de lugar con ella, quería irse él.

Se dejó caer, ahora podía ser débil, ella se había ido y él podía ser débil ahora que ya no lo veía.

Por alguna razón se le vino a la mente la imagen de Bella en el restaurante italiano declarándosele, esa noche, ese NO, cambió la vida de todos pero sobre todo la de ella.

Edward no tenía más que esperar y tener fe

Confiaba en que ella llegaría en algún momento sana y salva y el estaría ahí para esperarla siempre.

Recogió sus rodillas y recargó su cabeza en ellas, llorando de tristeza, llorando de perdida y llorando por todo eso que había perdido antes de tenerlo.

Su niña se había ido y aunque le había prometido que todo estaría bien, él sabía que no podía asegurarlo.

Esa niña que contaba chistes malos, esa que su madre amaba, y sus hermanos querían como una hermana más.

Aquella que para todos era fuerte, rebelde, imponente y decidida… pero para él que la conocía realmente, era frágil y delicada, era una pequeña niña que solo quería que la cuidaran…

Aquella que le había enseñado una nueva manera de amar, una nueva manera de sentir, le había enseñado el amor verdadero.

Aquella que lo amó y lo odió con la misma intensidad y que gracias a él era parte de la Reserva del Army.

Ella que a pesar de todo seguía creyendo en el amor, en la lealtad y en la amistad que nunca nada le había quitado la esperanza…

Esa niña que amaba con cada célula de su ser.

Esa mañana de Julio del 2008 se había ido a la Guerra…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola niñas hermosas! Yo lo se! me quieren matar y me van a decir: Ei Zo eres una desgraciada como que a la guerra.. ! pero apenas se iban a contentar... Pues la vida es asi chicas, no todo es perfecto, les dije que quedaba todavia el ultimo ciclo por cerrar y es el NO que cambio sus vidas...<strong>

**ACLARACIONES: **

*** ME EQUIVOQUE Y HABIA PUESTO QUE BELLA ESTABA EN CAROLINA DEL NORTE, PUES ESTA EN CAROLINA DEL SUR, NUNCA ME INVENTO NADA Y LA ESCUELA DE BELLA ESTA EN CAROLINA DEL SUR.**

*** ROTC / ARMY ES UN GRUPO APEGADO A LOS ESTUDIOS UNIVERSITARIOS EN LOS CUALES SE LES DA UN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL, DESDE FISICO HASTA MENTAL, SE LES PREPARA PARA SER LIDERES. NO TODOS LOS DEL ROTC PERTENECEN A LA RESERVA.**

***RESERVA ES EL GRUPO POR DECIRLO ASI DE COLCHON DE LA ARMY ( EJERCITO DE LOS EUA) PARA SOLICITAR RESERVA DE ESTUDIANTES EN ARMY QUIERE DECIR QUE EL PAIS ESTA EN EMERGENCIA, SI NOS SITUAMOS EN EL 2008 TODAVIA ESTABAN EN LA GUERRA CON LOS PAISES COMO AFGANISTAN E IRAN. BELLA Y VANESSA HABIAN ADELANTADO CURSO, POR ESO FUERON LLAMADAS. BELLA PERTENECIA A LA RESERVA PORQUE AL ENTRAR DESPUES, SI RECUERDAN ELLA POSTULO DESPUES PARA SU UNIVERSIDAD, ENTONCES FUE MANDADA AUTOMATICAMENTE A RESERVA, PERO NUNCA SE PENSO QUE LLEGARA A ESTO. PERO COMO SE SABE EN TODO PAIS CUANDO EL EJERCITO TE LLAMA TU NO PUEDES DECIR QUE NO.**

**LO QUE DICE LA PLAYERA DE BELLA ES: ROTC ARMY !**

**No tengo mas que agradecerles todo su apoyo niñas y mis mas sinceras gratitudes.**

**Se entendio mal con respecto a la fecha, yo dije que despues del 9 que es cuando presente mi examen, pero para ese dia yo no tenia nada escrito, por lo mismo, yo dije que despues de esa fecha me pondria en el cap. Los resultados no me ha llegado pero se los hare saber.  
><strong>

**Gracias a las chicas sin cuenta en ff que me dejaron rr: Maiself, Medialuna, SeleneLuna, Isabel, I LOVE EDWARD, esme, Alejandra, Anita Cullen, kath, Monserrat Emilia, Aidee, AS, Cli, SisterCullen, Luna712, PaolaIsabel, Elsita, Lidia, BellPatt, NinaC, EspejismoDeFicción, NadiaHernandez, Marta, AntonellaDePattinson, EdithMckrty, Naomi, **

**Gracias a todas las demas, ya les conteste, muchas chicas ya no se aparecieron por aqui, pero gracias hasta donde llegaron y gracias a las nuevas. Tambien a las que leen y hacen como que no :D Nada les cuesta dejar un review. mas de 800 reviews nunca habia recibido tanto pero gracias! mi corazon es demasiado feliz por eso.**

**Las que quieran agregarse al grupo en face solo dejen su nombre en su review.! **

**Y por ultima aclaracion... o adelanto para que no me quieran matar... En el siguiente cap vamos a contar que hizo Bella todos esos meses y no es un Outtake, Digamos que Edward tendra la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Nos leemos pronto y recuerden, nada de muertes : ) suficiente es la vida de maldita como para llorar por muertes aqui tambien.**

**Las quiere!**

**Zo  
><strong>


	15. 13 Efecto Mariposa

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir_

_Gracias a mis betas, las quiero y adoro con todo mi corazon.  
><em>

_Gracias a todas las que me regalon un review los conteste. Anonimas gracias tmb. Y mis chicas del grupo, son hermosas.  
><em>

_Gracias mi VaneSarErk por ser mi salvadora y por las maravillosas imagenes que me has regalados.  
><em>

**_NOTA: POR FAVOR! LEAN EL CAPITULO COMPLETO HASTA SU FINAL... TODO TODOO TODOOOOOO. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por si regresas te compré una luna<br>y pinté el techo todito de azul  
>las nubes son de autentico hule espuma<br>y en el jardín te sembré un abedul**_

_**He de contarte que existe un abismo**_  
><em><strong>entre el que fui y el que te encontraras<strong>_  
><em><strong>y aunque por dentro sigo siendo el mismo<strong>_  
><em><strong>seguro que no te arrepentirás<strong>_

_**Todo esta listo por si regresas**_  
><em><strong>para que nunca mas te quieras ir<strong>_  
><em><strong>el funeral de todos mis defectos<strong>_  
><em><strong>se celebró cuando te vi partir.<strong>_

_**POR SI REGRESAS – RICARDO ARJONA**_

_**CAPITULO 13: EFECTO MARIPOSA**_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

¿Te extraño lo sabes?...

A veces me gustaría preguntártelo, pero en mi interior sé que lo sabes.

Todas las noches pienso en ti antes de dormir y pido a esa persona que un día me concedió el milagro de hacerte feliz que me conceda otro. Que estés bien, que seas fuerte y que un día de estos aparezcas por mi puerta sana y salva.

Desde hace cuatro meses que te fuiste no he podido hablar contigo, me duele el corazón, me duele el alma, siento como si tuviera osteoporosis por que me duele todo el cuerpo, no respiro bien, no duermo bien, no vivo bien.

Solo quiero que vuelvas…

Me levanté de mi cama y todavía era de noche, pero ya no podía dormir, el piso helado de mi habitación me hizo brincar un poco hasta que alcancé mi tenis.

Corría la primera semana de Diciembre en Forks cuando llegamos, todos tratamos de entrar en la rutina de volver a casa de nuestros padres una vez más para vacaciones, pero dentro de mí algo no estaba bien, no podía ser feliz sabiendo que mi amor estaba tan lejos de mí.

Y no era como si ella estudiara en otro lado, no, eso lo entendía y lo pude sobrellevar cuando ocurrió, cuando sabía que estaba dentro de Estados Unidos y que es estaba sana y salva.

Mis padres me apoyaban, ellos lo llamaban "una etapa" yo lo llamaba "infierno"

Me puse una sudadera y me salí de la casa.

Mi madre no se angustiaría, sabía dónde me podría encontrar durante las primeras horas de la mañana: "en la casa de Bella"

Desde que llegué había ido todos los días, me sabía la rutina, Charlie estaría desayunando, un café humeante en una taza de los Acereros en honor a su hija, y cualquier cosa que Renée hiciera para acompañar eso. Bella les había hablado cuatro veces en el transcurso de estos meses, todas las llamadas habían sido al amanecer ya que la diferencia de horario entre Afganistán y Estados Unidos era de casi 12 horas.

Mas yo en mi primera semana no había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar su voz, tampoco esperaba tener tanta suerte.

—_Hola Edward_— Charlie me abrió la puerta, ya vestía su uniforme de policía. Su cara se veía para todo mundo bien, pero en sus ojos yo detectaba esa tristeza que compartíamos.

—_Buenos días_— dije entrando cuando me dio permiso.

—_Pasa, estamos a medio desayuno._

Entré con ellos a la cocina, Renée me dio un beso de bienvenida como todas las mañanas y me sirvió un plato igual al de ellos.

A veces pensaba que Renée quería descargar su emoción de madre con alguien y yo estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarla, sus padres eran lo que ella más amaba y ella era todo lo que yo quería, éramos un círculo vicioso.

Estábamos hablando sobre nada y sobre todo, sin entrar de lleno a ningún tema cuando el teléfono sonó. Mi tenedor se quedó a medio camino y nos miramos unos a otros escuchando el ruido ensordecedor del aparato en la sala.

Renée se paró corriendo y me recordó a mi niña cuando se pegó con una silla pero eso no la detuvo.

Mi corazón latió lento. Si era ella ¿Qué haría? ¿Podría hablar con ella?

—_Bebé_— gritó Renée emocionada_— Mi niña ¿Cómo estas?_

Charlie se puso de pie inmediatamente y yo los seguí.

Mi corazón se quería salir.

Nos sentamos en la sala, viendo y escuchando a Renée hablar con ella, pobre de mi suegra no podía con la emoción, quería contarle todo en unos segundos.

—_Te amo Bella, cuídate mucho, tapate bien, no hables con nadie que no conozcas, por favor cuídate y llama pronto_— Renée terminó entre lagrimas cediéndole el teléfono a Charlie.

El siempre intimidante Jefe Swan, capaz de poner en cintura a todos los adolescentes de Forks se volvió papilla en cuanto habló con su niñita. Su tono cambió hasta su mirada, su voz se cortó una que otra vez, pero rápido se aclaró la garganta.

Yo lo oía sin escuchar, solo rogaba que ellos se dieran la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando Charlie puso el teléfono delante de mi cara.

—_Hijo, la llamada no es eterna, coge el teléfono_— su voz era mas alegre.

Tomé temeroso el teléfono y ellos amablemente me dejaron solo en la sala, la casa de Bella era lo suficientemente grande para que no me escucharan.

—_Hola_— dije con el corazón en la garganta.

—_Hola Edward_— Creo que estuve a punto de llorar de solo escuchar su voz.

— _¡Oh Dios_! — Suspiré_— Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien, con mucho trabajo, si supieras la cantidad de cosas que he aprendido._

—_Me da gusto cielo que estés bien… Te extraño_— susurré

—_Yo también, mucho_— su voz se escuchaba tan lejos, con eco, pero sus palabras supieron a gloria.

— ¿Cuándo…?— dejé la pregunta en el aire.

—_No tengo fecha de regreso_— suspiró— _pero estoy en una base así que estoy segura._

—_Hermosa, dime la verdad ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? Yo no soy tus padres, quiero que seas sincera conmigo._

—_Ha sido muy duro Edward_— dijo después de un momento— _pero no me arrepiento, es ambiente difícil, ahora que estoy acá aprecio muchas cosas en mi casa, pero estoy aprendiendo Edward, ya sabes como soy y recuerda lo que dije en la cena de Navidad antes de que me fuera a Carolina._

—_Hay cosas que no quiero saber, pero tengo que aprender— _repetí.

—_Exacto, el primer mes me quise regresar, pero no pude, sentía que me fallaba a mi misma, ahora sé que quedarme fue la mejor opción, me he superado otra vez._

—_Claro que si cielo, siempre te lo he dicho, tú eres la mujer mas fuerte, hermosa y valiente que conozco._

— _¿Cómo están todos por allá?_

—_Bien, todos estamos bien y sé que hablo por todos cuando digo que te mandan saludos y besos, todos te quieren escuchar pero sabemos que no es posible, pero en cuanto regrese a casa les contaré lo afortunado que fui._

—_Diles que los quiero, a todos y que cuando menos se lo esperen volveré._

—_Prométemelo._

—_Edward…_

—_Prométeme que volverás._

—_Haré todo lo humanamente posible._

— _¿No te ha tocado nada peligroso? _

—_Escuché explosiones el otro día, me asusté pero un sargento me dijo que estaban muy lejos de nosotros._

—_Eso no me tranquiliza, pero si un día llega a pasar algo—_ mi corazón se contrajo— _corre Bella, corre rápido y sobrevive, no me importa lo demás, no dejes de correr hasta que sepas que estas a salvo._

Se rio un poco de mi desesperación.

—_No te preocupes pequeñuelo, todo estará bien._

—_Solo te quiero tener otra vez aquí conmigo._

—_Eso se escucho comprometedor_— se rió.

—_Sabes que me gustas mujer— _me fui hasta una esquina de la habitación para que sus padres no me escucharan, tampoco era posible, la cocina estaba retirada_—Sabes que te amo. Y un día, no se cuando, vamos a estar juntos, vamos a compartir toda una noche y haremos el amor hasta que ya no podamos mas, te amaré como debí haberte amado todos estos años y vamos a amanecer juntos en una cama y veremos el amanecer entrando por nuestra habitación, luego iremos a pasear, veremos algún partido de Americano, comeremos helado y luego nos volveremos a encerrar en nuestra habitación y te voy a amar, te voy a amar toda mi vida Bella._

—_Arg_— hizo un ruido raro del otro lado del teléfono_— voy a volver Edward Anthony y donde no cumplas tu maldita promesa te pateare el trasero._

—_La voy a cumplir y lo sabes._

Se quedó callada un minuto, solo la escuchaba suspirar, se escuchaba ruido a su alrededor.

—_Te extraño_—al fin dijo_— a veces me es muy difícil estar aquí sin ti, pero quiero demostrarme que puedo ser alguien mas después de ti, no quiero depender de ti, pero… Te extraño, te necesito, me hace falta a veces que me abraces y que me digas que todo va a estar bien, dormir entre tus brazos sin miedo a un día no despertar._

—_No digas eso…_

—_Es la verdad, te estoy diciendo mis secretos y temores._

—_Yo estoy ahí contigo amor, siempre, duermo contigo, respiro contigo, vivo contigo, porque desde acá yo no sé que hacer sin ti. _

—_Estamos perdidos Edward— _se rió tristemente.

—_Te amo y estamos enamorados y este amor es tan fuerte que nos duele, pero también es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo Bella._

—_Quiero pensar que si…_

—_Bella…_

—_Umm_

—_Cásate conmigo cuando regreses._

— _¿Qué? _—gritó

—_Cásate conmigo_— dije seguro—_ Se mi mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, se mi señora, mi esposa, mi todo._

— _¡Oh Dios! Yo no sé que decir._

—_Solo di lo que sientas._

—_Pero no se, estoy en shock._

—_Di lo que sienta tu corazón en este momento._

—_Es que…_

—_Si o No._

—_Yo…_

—_Si o no_

—_Pero…_

—_Dilo._

—_Edward…_

—_Dilo._

—_Es que… _

—_Di lo que tu corazón sienta._

La acorralé para que me dijera su respuesta, no sabía cual sería pero las dos la sobrellevaría, con la primera sería feliz, con la segunda… me encargaría de que luego me diera el si.

Y de repente lo dijo.

—_Si… Si Edward._

De repente se escucharon muchas voces del otro lado.

—_Me tengo que ir Edward, parece que han llegado heridos porque todo mundo corre._

—_Cuídate mucho, Te amo futura esposa._

—_Yo también Te…_

—_Swan—_ alguien le gritó y la llamada se cortó.

Miré el teléfono por un momento, no me debía de preocupar ella me había dicho que tenían heridos, así que su deber era cumplir con el país. Con una rara sensación de preocupación porque la llamada se había cortado, dejé el teléfono en su lugar y fui otra vez a la cocina.

Charlie estaba por terminar su desayuno y el ambiente era mas tranquilo.

—_Gracias—_ dije cuando me senté.

—_No tienes nada que agradecer_— Renée tomó mi mano— _yo sé que ella también te quería escuchar._

—_Bueno, me voy_— miró el reloj de pared que marcaba un cuarto antes de las siete de la mañana— _Hijo te esperamos en la tarde vamos a tener una merienda— _Charlie me dio una palmada en la espalda y un beso a su esposa.

—_Cuídate—_ Renée le contestó.

—_Bella quiere que hagamos una barbacoa por mi cumpleaños que fue la semana pasada y no lo celebramos_— me explicó Renée cuando nos quedamos solos— _Yo no quería pero ella nos lo pidió de favor, no quiere que estemos aquí tristes por ella_— miró a lo lejos— _aún desde allá nos quiere cuidar._

— _¿Entonces lo harán?_

—_Claro que si, Bella dijo Barbacoa y Charlie no le puede decir que no a su niña_— se rio dulcemente.

—_Conozco eso_— me reí en complicidad.

—_Bueno, ve a casa y duerme que todavía es muy temprano y en la tarde te veo aquí, al rato le hablaré a tu madre para invitarla._

—_Gracias por el desayuno_— me puse de pie— _y por dejarme hablar con ella._

—_Ve con cuidado_— me despidió aún sentada.

Salí hacia mi coche y los primeros indicios de claridad llegaban a Forks, me fui hacia mi casa con una sensación entre preocupación por Bella pero a la vez felicidad… Carajo me iba a casar, me iba a casar con la mujer que mas amaba en este mundo, sé que las cosas estaban pasando de una manera rápida pero no es como si nuestra relación fuera normal, nosotros no teníamos nada de cannon.

En cuanto llegué a mi casa me dirigí en la oscuridad de la casa a mi habitación y caí rendido en la cama, por esa mañana podría dormir…

A media tarde todos nos encontrábamos en casa de Bella, celebrando el no cumpleaños de Renée que había sido la semana pasada, yo pensaba que lo que en realidad celebraban era que Bella había hablado y sabían que estaba bien.

Charlie puso todo en el jardín para la barbacoa, el enorme jardín de los Swan no estaba cercado, llegaba un punto donde el único límite era donde empezaba el bosque.

Los Hale también asistieron, era como cualquier otro día, todo mundo hubiera dicho que éramos la familia mas normal del mundo, pero no, dentro de nosotros, por mucho que supiéramos que Bella estaba bien, nuestro corazón nunca estaría completo hasta que ella volviera.

Se pusieron mesas en el patio, hacía frio, pero no uno que no pudiéramos manejar. Solo Jasper y Alice estaban en la sala para no sacar a la niña y veían la televisión.

Las señoras empezaron a poner chuletas en los platos y yo me prometí comer y parecer tranquilo por ella, porque ella quería que su mamá tuviera un momento alegre.

Me senté enfrente de Rose y Emmett que estaban mas románticos que nunca, Rosalie por alguna extraña razón me había contado que había estado con Emmett, eso era algo que yo nunca en vida hubiera querido saber y me hubiera encantado decirle: _"Estás loca, no me cuentes eso"_ pero solo atiné a decir: _"Solo cuídense"._

Vi a Jasper salir y separar a su papá del grupo de señores para decirle algo en secreto, Jasper parecía alterado y John lo estuvo en cuanto escuchó todo lo que su hijo le dijo.

Vi la alarma en su mirada, y se alejó mas de todos casi llegando al límite del bloque para hablar por teléfono.

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, algo dentro de mí se alarmó, pero permanecí sentado esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

Cinco minutos después John regresó con Jasper que lo había estado esperando a unos metros de distancia. Le dijo algo a Jasper y le pidió que entrara, él se fue con Charlie y mi padre que estaban en la parrilla.

En cuanto las pinzas cayeron al césped lo supe, algo le había ocurrido a Bella, Charlie perdió toda la vida en un segundo y su cara se apagó, mi padre lo agarró del brazo mientras lo llevaba con Renée para darle la noticia.

—_No es seguro pero…—_ Charlie agarró la mano de Renée— _parece que hubo un ataque a unas bases militares, habrá un anuncio presidencial y se nos informará._

Renée entró corriendo a su casa, igual que todos que nos acomodamos en la amplia sala, Alice estaba con sus ojos rojos, como todos esperando lo peor, tenía fuertemente agarrada a Jaslice que dormía en sus brazos.

Al ver la sala tan llena de gente, no compuso en nada mi corazón, faltaba alguien, faltaba esa persona que tanto amaba y que quería creer que también me amaba.

El silencio reinó cuando la imagen del televisor se aclaró mostrando el tan conocido logo presidencial y después la vista del salón ovalado de la Casa Blanca, detrás del escritorio estaba nuestro presidente y aunque intentaba sonar tranquilo se podía notar la tensión.

—_Buenas noches pueblo americano, hoy es un día de luto y desgracia para nuestra nación, nuestras fuerzas armadas y personal de apoyo en Afganistán han sido atacados este amanecer._

Mi cerebro no trabajó tan rápido porque mi corazón me decía que algo pasaría, lo sentía.

—_Han llegado los primeros informes sobre nuestra ubicación en el sitio afectado, las dos bases que fueron atacadas…_

Rogué porque no dijera el nombre de la base de Bella, imploré que no la dijera… pero la dijo.

Sentía un zumbido en mis oídos por el latir tan fuerte, algo iba mal, muy mal. Mi papá tuvo que sostener a mi mamá cuando dieron la noticia. Alice me vio con ojos acuosos

Necesitaba respirar, no entendía, las palabras del presidente no podían ser ciertas:

"_Por la intensidad de los ataques se estima que sean pocos los sobrevivientes"_

Escuché llanto y gritos, escuché mi nombre y una petición para que me detuviera pero ya nada importaba.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Esquivé las mesas y todo lo que se me interpuso en mi camino y me interné en el bosque.

—_Tienes que sobrevivir _—grité al vacío del bosque.

Corrí sin un rumbo fijo, algunas ramas me dieron la cara pero no me detuve, seguí andando como un loco, con un dolor tan fuerte en mi pecho que no supe porque no había muerto, era un dolor agudo, era un dolor punzante, nada se comparaba con esto.

Seguí atravesando el oscuro bosque, perdiéndome en la nada, pero de repente alguien me agarró y caí al piso.

Cuando me giré para ver, me di cuenta que mi padre me había seguido, tenía la respiración cortada y el rostro rojo por el frio y la agitación.

—_No corras mas_— me pidió.

Se sentó a un lado de mi y yo lo abracé llorando como un desquiciado, creo que grité, creo que maldije, no podría estar muy seguro, solo sabía que lloré hasta que mis pulmones dolieron, hasta que mis ojos ardieron y hasta que la ultima gota de esperanza abandonó mi cuerpo.

—_Papá… Bella…—_ traté de decir, el fuerte abrazo de mi padre alrededor de mi era reconfortante de alguna manera.

—No lo se hijo, solo sabemos que no se han podido comunicar con la base desde que se mandó la señal de alerta, John va a tratar de averiguar algo.

—_Es que papá…—_ sorbí mi nariz— _¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella?_

—_Solo nos queda esperar y pedir un milagro…_

Tal vez mi padre no hubiera dicho mucho, pero el hecho de que hubiera salido a buscarme y me persiguiera en el bosque me hizo sentir mas conectado a él que nunca.

Me guío a la casa, tardamos una hora en regresar pero yo sentía que iba en las nubes, no sentía nada, no pensaba en nada, solo Bella palpitaba una y otra vez dentro de mí.

Esa noche todos nos quedamos en casa de los Swan, los teléfonos sonaron durante horas, amigos tratando de hablar con Charlie y ofrecer su ayuda, John caminó por toda la casa con el celular en el oído, tratando de conseguir lo que fuera, pero era información privada muy fuera de su alcance.

Con el amanecer, Lili y mi madre prepararon café, casi nadie hablaba o se hablaba en susurros, yo estuve en un sillón pegado a la ventana, solo esperando, por una noticia… la que fuera.

Algunos se fueron a casa al medio día, pero yo no me moví ni un solo minuto, mis padres intentaron llevarme pero al final se dieron cuenta de que era imposible. Dormité en la sala en algún momento de la tarde cuando ya mi cuerpo no dio mas, pero solo para despertarme en una pesadilla cuando ya había oscurecido, en otro sillón vi sentado y dormido a Charlie, Renée estaba en la cocina, olí el café impregnado en la casa.

En la noche llegaron mis padres otra vez, haciendo compañía a los Swan, Renée dormitó un par de horas con la cabeza sobre el regazo de mi madre después de llorar.

Pero en la madrugada, John apareció, y su semblante era más desolado que la noche pasada.

Se sentó sobre la mesita de noche enfrente de Charlie y Renée y tomó sus manos.

—_Lo siento…_

— _¡No John!_ — Renée lo agarró de la chaqueta— _Mi niña no_— Charlie no se movió, parecía catatónico.

—_Encontraron el cuerpo de Bella en la Base_— Dio la sentencia fatal.

Yo no grité, no tenia la suficiente fuerza para gritar, no me moví, mi cuerpo había muerto también, solo lloré en silencio asimilando la noticia.

Mi niña estaba muerta, al otro lado del mundo, la habían encontrado tirada, entre escombros, con muchas lesiones por las explosiones y cubierta de arena.

Ella no merecía esa muerte, ella merecía estar en su cama, vivir mucho, tener hijos, cumplir sus sueños y ser amada como solo ella sabía.

No así…

La vi caminar por su casa, bajar corriendo y salir vestida exactamente como el día en que le dije que no la amaba, esa blusa morada la recordaba a menudo, nunca se había visto mas hermosa que ese día, ese día ella todavía tenía esperanza.

"_Te amo"_

La escuché en mi mente, una y otra vez, por todas esas ocasiones que ella me había dicho sin miedo, sin temor que me amaba más que a su vida.

Ahora no tenía más que eso, recuerdos…

La casa se llenó de caos, mis hermanos y los Hale llegaron un momento mas tarde, yo no tenia cabeza para nada, esta muerto, lo sabia, era tan fuerte mi dolor que ya no lloraba, ya no hablaba y si seguía respirando era porque me lo indicaba el cerebro.

Mi padre me tomó del brazo y me llevó a casa, era el amanecer…

Me pasé todo el día en la cama, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo se estaba hundiendo y mimetizando en el colchón.

Alguien me dijo que en la mañana volaríamos a Arlington, Virginia.

La cara de mi madre, demacrada, triste y apagada decía exactamente lo que sentía, ella quería a Bella como su propia hija y debía de estar muriendo por dentro. Hizo una maleta para mí, yo no me moví, no hablé, solo la observé.

¿Qué podría decir si yo me estaba muriendo lentamente?

Todos, absolutamente todos volamos a Arlington. Llegamos al medio día en un vuelo comercial. Nos quedamos en un hotel cercano al cementerio de Arlington.

Me bañé y vestí, tomé el traje que mi madre había puesto en mi maleta, y casualmente era el mismo traje que usé en la fiesta de Emmett. Me arreglé frente al espejo y mi reflejo me dio miedo y a la vez tranquilidad, la idea de la muerte estaba sentando sobre mí. Sabía que pasaría toda la vida así, solo, porque no pensaba algún día tener una familia o hijos, mi mujer estaba muerta y yo venía a tener nuestra ultima cita y a decirle adiós a su cuerpo porque su alma y esencia se quedarían para siempre conmigo.

Me afeité y puse mi cabello de la manera que a ella le gustaba, desordenado, usé Polo de RL como era costumbre siempre que la veía, acomodé mi corbata y salí a encontrarme con todos.

Solo Renée y Charlie estuvieron al frente del féretro que era cubierto por una gran bandera, todos los demás nos quedamos en un lugar más retirado viendo todo desde lejos. Igual que Charlie y Renée había unas 20 parejas más, padres, hijos o esposas, que despedían a sus seres amados.

Escuché sonar las balas de salva como homenaje a esos caídos.

Y después comenzó _"Amazing Grace_" haciendo el sentimiento más pesado, más triste, más mortífero… Se escuchaba tan claro, parecía que todos se habían quedado callados para elevar una plegaria y utópicamente verlos subir al cielo.

Comportándose como lo que eran, soldados, mecánicamente agarraron las banderas doblándolas en perfectos triangulos. Que entregaron a cada familia.

"_Te di un ser humano, te di al amor de mi vida, a la razón de mi vivir y tú me regresas una bandera… ¿Quién es mas injusto? ¿Tú país por querer salvar al mundo o yo por no querer pelear por ti?_

Mis oídos zumbaban como locomotoras dentro de mi cabeza.

"_QUIERO DESPERTAR" _

Veía a las personas mover sus bocas, parecían que hablaban, pero yo ya no escuchaba, por primera vez mi cuerpo me hacía caso, mis ojos se cerraron y la gravedad tomó mas fuerza que nunca.

Cuando desperté estaba en el hotel otra vez y mi madre estaba sentada a lado de mí, acarició mi cara y me dio un suave beso en mi frente, me dijo que me había desmayado por la impresión, que descansara, mi padre me dio un tranquilizante y me quedé dormido, ellos me despertarían cuando tuviéramos que volver a Forks.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron en un zumbido de incomprensión e irrealidad, nadie celebró Navidad ni Año Nuevo, Charlie y Renée estuvieron solos en su casa y no quisieron ver a nadie.

Yo estuve en mi cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo, bajé a cenar pero fue como si no estuviera.

_Hace un año estabas aquí mi amor._

No soporté mucho la cena y solo ingerí el alimento para irme a mi cuarto otra vez. Me acosté en mi cama y me cobijé. Pensando en ella, siempre en ella.

Dos días antes de regresar a Nueva York, fui a visitar a Charlie y Renée, necesitaba despedirme de ellos, me costó mucho trabajo ir, porque esa casa, fue su hogar, ella estaba en cada rincón.

Cuando llegué Charlie no estaba, había vuelto al trabajo y Renée estaba tratando de decorar un centro de mesa.

Me senté con ella un momento en su cuarto de trabajo. Trabajaba y lloraba.

—_Dicen que tengo que ocupar mi mente en algo_— murmuró— _pero me es muy difícil no pensar en ella._

—_Lo se_— me limpié un poco de humedad en mis ojos.

—_Ella no quería que estuviéramos tristes, pero es imposible imaginar mi vida sin ella—_tomé su mano entre las mías, quitándole las pinzas con las que trataba de arreglar unas flores— _¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ella Edward?_

—_No lo sé Renée, no lo sé, yo me siento tan perdido como ustedes._

— _¡Hay Edward!_ — Respiró profundamente tratando de controlar su respiración— _¿Cuándo vuelves a la escuela?_

—_En dos días, por eso vine, necesitaba estar en un lugar donde ella todavía esté presente._

Asintió, llorando un poco, se levantó para buscar unos pañuelos al otro lado del cuarto. Y vi unos vestidos de tul colgados, eran sus vestidos de payasa.

—_Le hice varios— _dijo cuando me pillo viéndolos— _era tan feliz haciendo eso._

—_Por desgracia nunca la pude ver._

—_Edward—_ volvió a mi lado— _lo que les paso a ustedes, fue que el destino no coincidió al mismo tiempo para los dos, pero no te culpes de cosas del pasado, porque ella te perdonó._

—_Ella… ella tenia una capacidad muy grande de amar y de perdonar._

—_Si—_ Renée parecía más calmada al hablar cosas buenas de ella— _tenía una madurez que a veces me asustaba._

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, acompañándonos en nuestro dolor.

—_Me gustaría estar un momento en su cuarto ¿puedo?_ — pedí.

—_Claro que si hijo, sube_— Acarició mi mejilla— _y gracias por tu apoyo, se cuanto te duele todo esto._

Le di un abrazo y luego salí, subí las tan conocidas escaleras y fui por el camino aprendido de memoria.

Abrí su habitación y a diferencia de la ultima vez que estuve aquí, ahora había mas cosas de ella, no todas pero si muchas. Su cama estaba tendida y sus libros sobre una mesa, había ropa en los sillones y un par de zapatos en medio del cuarto. Caminé hacia su cama y en un libro sobre la mesita de noche estaban entre sus páginas las rosas que le había dado, en un triste color café, conservándose para muchos años de recuerdo.

—_Absolutamente todo esta como ella lo dejó—_ me asusté de que Renée estuviera parada en el marco de la puerta_— Lo siento_— dijo por mi expresión.

—_No te escuché. ¿Realmente no has movido nada? _

—_No, el tiradero sigue como ella lo dejó, es algo muy marcado de ella, no puedo tocarlo ni arreglarlo, porque sería alterar su última esencia aquí, después de que ella se fue, solo he entrado a limpiar un poco pero todo sigue igual._

Era un poco enfermizo, pero entendible.

—_Había olvidado algo muy importante_— se acercó a mí—_ mis pensamientos están en todos lados._

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Realmente esperé nunca hacerlo, pero ella me dejó algo para ti, por si algo pasaba_— abrió un cajón en su mesita de noche y sacó un libro azul turquesa—_La regañé por tener esos pensamientos, porque le dije que ella volvería, pero creo que ella era la única con la idea clara de que allá podría pasar cualquier cosa._

— _¿Te lo dejó para mí? ¿Qué libro es?_

—_No es un libro_— me lo entregó_— es su diario, dijo que tu entenderías todo… _—Miró al rededor— _no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí, pero tú te puedes quedar todo el que necesites. _

—_Gracias._

—_Gracias a ti._

— _¿A mi?_

—_Por amarla tan fuertemente. _

Al salir cerró la puerta detrás de ella y me dejó en el lugar que había sido un santuario para Bella.

Caminé por el cuarto un momento, dándome valor para leer. ¿Por qué se sentía como un DejaVu?

Me recargué sobre la pared, pegada al ventanal y al balcón. Recordé cuantas veces había subido por ahí para venir a ver a mi mejor amiga.

Dejé que la nostalgia me invadiera y abrí el libro…

_**10 de Febrero del 2006**_

_He tomado la decisión de irme, he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo más, ha sido suficiente para mí. Mi corazón no da para mas, mi alma ya no resiste, creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo he entendido que la razón de mi ser nunca me ha amado como yo a él._

_He visto a Edward en Port Ángeles con Tanya, lo he visto con ella cuando yo le había hablado para pedirle ayuda porque estaba varada en el Puerto sin dinero y mi coche descompuesto, cuando descubrí su mentira me di cuenta de que no podía seguir viviendo por alguien que no iba a vivir para mi._

_Tomé la decisión de irme después de hablar con María, me armé de valor y fui con John, quiero entrar al ejercito, quiero ser eso, una chica ARMY , quiero ser algo mas que solo Bella. Me ha dicho que las cosas no serán fáciles, pero le he otorgado mi puesto en Cornell a cambio de su ayuda para presentar exámenes en Carolina del Sur._

_Tengo tanto miedo de dar este paso, pero sé que Jacob va a estar conmigo, eso de alguna manera me sienta bien._

_Necesito dejar a Edward, este amor me esta matando…_

_**13 DE FEBRERO DEL 2006**__  
><em>_Hoy fui a una Iglesia, no supe exactamente que me llevó hasta ahí, pero el punto es que llegué. Tengo tanto dolor dentro de mí, que a veces me asusta. No sé si Él me escuché, pero ojala que me conceda mi deseo de irme con la frente en alto, necesito ser fuerte, he llegado a un punto donde ya no puedo más.__  
><em>_Qué difícil es saber que son mis últimos meses con Edward y darme cuenta que a él eso no le importa, sé que no es una mala persona, solo que nuestros intereses cambiaron.__  
><em>_Estoy llegando a pensar que todo el amor que tengo dentro de mí es en vano, tal vez es cierto, no nací para esto del amor.__  
><em>_Cada vez sonrió menos, me doy cuenta de eso, pero no puedo hacer ya más por el momento, necesito alejarme._

_**14 DE FEBRERO DEL 2006**__  
><em>_Hoy el día fue demasiado largo.__  
><em>_Jacob mandó unas flores a mi casa, fue hermoso su arreglo. Creo que Jacob es un ángel, un ángel disfrazado que vino a salvarme de mi misma.__  
><em>_Edward vino a verme, realmente no sé para qué, nuestra relación estaba lo suficientemente jodida. Lo amo, pero lo que pasa entre nosotros es más fuerte que yo.__  
><em>_Además, nunca he sido materialista, pero el verlo llegar con las manos vacías me decepcionó, sé que le compró un Oso enorme de peluche a Tanya, me pudo haber traído algo. Yo guardé la caja de chocolates que le había comprado y no se la di, hice que todo pareciera una visita normal y casual, él ya no merece tanta atención de mi parte. Ya no quiero llorar por alguien que no llorara por mí.__  
><em>

Solo había leído tres días y ya sentía que me ahogaba.  
>Su caligrafía marcada en las páginas, algunas tenían pequeños círculos arrugados en ellas… Lágrimas.<br>Y saber que ahora solo tenía esto de ti.  
>Un libro me contaría todo lo que yo mismo había cerrado para mí.<br>¿Alguna vez me perdonaste?  
>Yo no me hubiera perdonado.<p>

_**5 DE ABRIL DEL 2006**__  
><em>_Hoy fue un día muy duro, tuve esa reunión con mis padres, los Cullen y los Hale en el despacho de la casa de Esme.__  
><em>_Yo en una parte entendía a mis padres, ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejarme ir…_

_Tuve que contarlo casi todo…_

Tragué en seco.  
>Este fue el día que Bella reconoció ante todos que se había enamorado de mí y que se iba a El ARMY.<br>Regresé mis ojos a la página, necesitaba leer este día…

_Les conté como había sido mi vida pensando en Edward, tomando decisiones en torno a él. Confesé que durante mucho tiempo esperé su amor, pero había llegado el momento de aceptar que no llegaría. Todos estuvieron sorprendidos y aunque mis padres me ofrecieron un departamento para mi sola, alejada de Edward pero aun en Nueva York, no pude aceptar._

_¿De qué manera les explicaba que una ciudad no bastaba para alejarme de él?_

_**2 DE MAYO DEL 2006**_

_Hoy nació la hermosa Jaslice fue realmente un momento único, vi nacer a mi primer sobrina, me hubiera gustado cargarla junto con Edward como lo hicieron Rosalie y Emmett, pero sabía que no era posible, hubo otra mujer a lado de Edward para felicitarlo por ser el nuevo tío. Su novia._

_Mi futuro seguirá siendo incierto hasta que no me vaya de aquí, pero espero que Jaslice no me olvide, yo la amo, una pequeña criatura tan hermosa como ella será una de las principales razones para no darme por vencida a donde voy. Porque quiero que tenga una buena tía, porque quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mí._

Con una gran opresión en el pecho, leí los días siguientes, los días de preparación para la presentación en el conservatorio, la propia presentación.

Yo la había visto decirme te amo a lo lejos y aun así quise hacer como que no lo había visto, tenía miedo, su amor era tan impactante que me atemorizaba, tú estabas tan segura amándome, pero a pesar de todo, ya te estabas despidiendo de mí, tú me decías adiós cuando yo pensaba que estábamos construyendo un futuro.

_**16 de Julio del 2006**_

_Decir que fue una noche grandiosa, sería mentir, ha sido una de las noches más difíciles de mi vida, está a punto de amanecer y terminé la carta de Edward, hasta este momento comprendí que él no llegaría. Pero ya no me queda coraje, ni rencor, solo paz dentro de mí._

_Por alguna razón nuestra despedida fue con ese baile, un baile que yo planeé con la ayuda de Eric para que pusiera justo esa canción. Tal vez, así es como debía de terminar nuestra historia. Con un simple baile, a veces no sabemos cómo vamos a terminar un ciclo con alguna persona, el mío con él me lo imaginaba terminando con nosotros de viejitos y siendo felices. Creo que mi madre me debió de quitar los cuentos de hadas muy chiquita y obligado a madurar._

_Me despediré de mis chicas, esperando por un perdón de su parte pero a la vez una liberación, necesito que me suelten, ellas han volado solas, yo también necesito hacerlo._

_Han pasado unas pocas horas y todavía huelo a RL Polo en mi nariz, con ese simple aroma puedo cerrar los ojos y recordar tu rostro a la perfección. Tu cuerpo acompasado al mío bailado esa triste canción de adiós._

_Las últimas horas en Forks no serán fáciles, pero es mejor adelantarlas. Cuando vuelva a escribir aquí, será una nueva vida._

_O por lo menos lo intentaré._

Perdóname Bella. Perdóname por no llegar esa noche y por no llegar a tiempo para ti, tantas veces que me necesitaste.

Un último baile, cuando nos merecíamos un concierto entero.

Tú te merecías un concierto entero.

_**AGOSTO 2006**_

_La escuela no ha sido lo que yo esperaba, ha sido más difícil de lo que creí, quiero regresar a casa, quiero estar con mis padres y con mis amigos._

_ROTC es algo totalmente nuevo para mí, pero sé que es otra prueba y la superaré, aunque ya no tenga fuerzas para correr, ni concentración para pensar, seguir luchando. Lo voy a lograr, se lo prometí a Edward, seré una mejor mujer._

_No me pude resistir, necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que le marqué a Jasper, me prometió guardar el secreto de nuestras conversaciones, pero yo le marcaba cuando quería hablar con él._

_Ha sido bueno tener a Jasper a mi lado, estuve a punto de renunciar, pero algo dentro de mí no me dejó._

_**SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2006**_

_Al fin he podido agarrar el ritmo de la universidad, ROTC es pesado pero me gusta, de una rara manera me gusta la disciplina que ahora tengo. _

_Extraño mucho a Edward pero algo ha cambiado, mi corazón esta agitado, alguien ha aparecido. David se llama, es compañero de Rachel en Ingeniería y además es músico, dice que le gusto aunque me ha visto muy poco, tiene esa aura de chico malo pero me he dado cuenta de que es muy lindo, por lo menos cuando habla conmigo sí._

_Es raro y extraño tener a alguien nuevo en mi vida._

_**OCTUBRE DEL 2006**_

_David ha aceptado que por el momento no puedo iniciar una relación, le he dicho que necesito tiempo, pareció agradarle la idea y quedamos como amigos por el momento._

_**NOVIEMBRE 2006**_

_Jacob ha decidido darme mi espacio, siento que lo he lastimado con lo de David, pero yo siento que me gusta David, con Jacob estoy a gusto, segura, tranquila, no sé si pueda darle eso que él me pide._

_Entre otras cosas, me he animado a cumplir unos de mis sueños, fue algo colateral, me aventé de un paracaídas con las chicas de la Push. Ha sido la experiencia más emocionante de mi vida. Me he enterado que más adelante haremos entrenamiento de paracaidismo en ROTC. Estoy ansiosa por más adrenalina. _

_**DICIEMBRE 2006**_

_Aunque había decidido no tomar decisiones apresuradas, David y yo no podemos estar muy lejos, por alguna razón siempre coincidimos, ahora soy su novia, después de tanto pensarlo, me di un golpe en la cabeza y recapacité, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre Edward y yo, yo siempre fui una mujer libre, así que no necesito tiempo de luto para una relación que solo fue un momento pasajero._

_Jacob como siempre se comportó como el hombre maduro que es y ha aceptado lo que pasa entre David y yo. _

_Con David tengo la vena rebelde dentro de mí, me ha llevado a conducir en moto y me ha enseñado en la suya, vamos seguido a bares donde toca con su banda que es su hobbie, aunque yo creo que lo pudiera hacer profesional, es muy bueno._

_Para que negarlo, es divertido también ser envidiada por muchas, David es un hombre muy cotizado y se siente bien ser la novia de él. Él me trata como una princesa, siempre está al pendiente de mí y creo que se ha enamorado, pero yo no he llegado a ese punto._

_Mis padres vinieron para las fiestas, no quise ir a Forks, todavía era muy pronto y David no estuvo conmigo porque fue con su familia a Miami._

_**ENERO DEL 2007**_

_Me animé a hacer un viaje con David, pero acepté ir porque íbamos todos, mis amigos y yo normalmente viajamos en grupo, hemos ido a esquiar y al gran cañón, también salí con Jacob al juego de los acereros. Pero esta vez fuimos a Los Ángeles porque iba tocar en un festival de bandas independientes._

_Hacer un viaje con mi novio ha sido otra nueva experiencia, si de por si siempre está al pendiente de lo que yo quiero y necesito en mi entorno, fue más sobreprotector estando fuera. _

_No lo amo, pero si lo quiero, despierta eso en mí que me hace sentir como una simple adolecente._

_Le conté de mi relación a Jasper, aunque no estaba muy convencido, pareció entenderlo cuando supo que Jacob siempre estaba al pendiente._

_Le prometí subir unas fotos, no había actualizado mi Facebook desde hace muchos meses, pero David me dio una nueva fuerza, ya no estaba sola ahora él estaba conmigo._

_Además si alguien se las enseñaba a Edward, me sentiría bien, que él se dé cuenta de que ha mas vida después de su amor._

_**FEBRERO DEL 2007**_

_San Valentín, por primera vez no lo odie. David me hizo muy feliz, me cumplió sin que yo se lo pidiera el sueño del Valentín perfecto, cine, cena, flores, cosas que eran cotidianas para muchas parejas pero que yo nunca había experimentado. No me quiero enamorar de él, creo que estoy bien así como estamos, cuando el amor llega en toda su extensión, duele mucho._

_**MARZO DEL 2007**_

_Ahora entiendo que la principal razón por la que no me quería enamorar de David, no era por miedo, si no porque no estaba lo suficientemente comprometida con él. Conforme pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de que si lo quería pero extrañaba a Jacob, eso no podía pasar, no puedes tener novio y estar pensando en otro. _

_Así que terminé con David y una semana después fui con Jacob y entre pláticas y secretos, confesé que lo extrañaba más de lo normal, que me hacía falta en muchos aspectos. Y como siempre el perfecto caballero me pidió ser su novia. _

_Estoy feliz y creo que enamorada, aunque Edward siempre estará en mi corazón, al fin dejé de luchar contra la corriente y Jacob ha entrado en mi vida._

_**ABRIL DEL 2007**_

_No quiero hacer pública la relación con Jacob, estamos en el primer mes, ese primer mes maravilloso ¿Por qué alguien no me aviso antes que sería tan feliz con Jacob?_

_Los chicos están felices por este nuevo romance, dicen que somos perfectos juntos, yo no se si lo seamos, pero estoy tranquila._

_**MAYO DEL 2007**_

_Me armé de valor o mejor dicho, Jacob en este poco tiempo en que superamos la faceta de amigos y pasamos a la de novios, me ha enseñado la solidaridad como pareja. Me ama, me ama tanto y creo que tanto como yo lo hacía con Edward._

_Fui a Nueva York a la fiesta de Jaslice, lo pensé mucho, pero me di cuenta de que si había superado el obstáculo de la distancia, de dejar a mi familia atrás, a mis amigos, podría con algo como ver a Edward otra vez._

_Llegué en la mañana a Nueva York y compré la muñeca que Jasper me había dicho que querían para Jaslice, una preciosa muñeca de colección. _

_Después de comer decidí dar un paseo sola por Nueva York, por ese lugar donde me imaginé vivir, donde quería compartir tantas con Edward, donde quería madurar con mis amigas… y que solo se había quedado en sueños._

_Me regalé el día y ya al atardecer fui a visitar a las chicas, con el corazón en la mano y la adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo no sabía como manejarlo, para mi buena o mala fortuna ellos no estuvieron, esperé mucho tiempo pero no llegaban y no podía retrasar mas mi partida, ya que tenía que tomar un avión de regreso a Carolina, cuando salí del edificio en la puerta de vidrio de la entrada vi mi reflejo ¿Quién era yo? No había cambiado mucho o por lo menos no lo suficiente para enfrentarme a ellos, ahora estoy consiente de eso que el tiempo de la vida es exacto, no es momento para enfrentarme a ellos, al mirarme con ese atuendo de chica segura y mi cabello corto y teñido de negro, me di cuenta de que eso no cambiaba o modificaba mi forma de ser o lo que pasaba dentro de mi ser. _

_Salí corriendo de ahí y tome un taxi, fue lo mejor no verlos, no era nuestro momento._

_**JUNIO 2007**_

_Los primeros días de Junio, Jacob cumplió uno de mis mayores sueños, en una academia de vuelo en Carolina y con un piloto profesional, copiloté un avión… Bueno fue una pequeña avioneta pero aun así se sintió genial. Volar un cielo despejado de una fresca mañana acompañada de un hombre que poco a poco había entrado en mi vida y en mi corazón y me gritaba: "Aquí estoy" me dio mas valor que nunca._

_Le hablé a Edward en su cumpleaños, sé que nadie leerá esto, así que lo puedo poner, mi corazón se aceleró y mis piernas flaquearon un poco cuando lo escuché. Lo extraño mucho, me hace falta, pero nuestros caminos ya no están juntos. Es mejor que él se haga a esa idea, pero me pidió hablarle. Cosa que no me pareció bien pero que a un así hice días después. Tal vez, no todo estaba perdido, podría rescatar a mi amigo._

_**JULIO 2007**_

_He hecho muchas llamadas con Edward en los últimos días, esto de una manera mantiene mi corazón tranquilo, tal vez pueda volver sin complicaciones, pero no me quiero hacer muchas ilusiones, aunque sé que ya no anda con Tanya, eso no significa que no haya otra mujer en su vida… que mas da. Yo estoy con Jacob y soy feliz._

_**AGOSTO 2007**_

_Los chicos querían ir a Forks y yo decidí que después de todos estos meses que habían pasado, había llegado el día de volver, ya no podría ser la misma niña de antes, sería una mejor, mas fuerte y así me sentía, ya no tenia miedo de ver a Edward, pero tampoco era una sensación placentera, porque aun así, Edward seguía ocupando un lugar muy importante en mi corazón._

_Yo casi siempre traigo la pulsera que me regaló, esa llave que cuelga de ella me recuerda como entre nosotros existió una complicidad tan grande que nos hizo cometer estupideces, pero que me había enseñado a amar._

_ROTC me requería dos semanas en verano para curso intensivo curricular y yo estaba más que dispuesta, me había encontrado como profesional dentro de este ambiente, al estudiar la enfermería en un lugar que iba de la mano con EL ARMY me daba la estabilidad que requería. Estoy 100% entregada a esto, aunque sé que mi carta de aceptación dice: Reserva, espero que nunca se tenga que usar. _

_Llegar a Forks, de la mano de Jacob, fue darle una cachetada con guante blanco a todo eso que una vez me hizo daño y que me destrozó, no era dársela directamente a Edward, era dársela a esa Bella que se había muerto cuando yo había dejado aquel pueblo, encontrarme con la vida de mis amigos tan distinta me hizo darme cuenta también de que ese era el secreto. _

_Madurar, creer, vivir._

_Todos cambiamos de una manera que nos sorprendió, yo me sorprendí al abrazar a Edward y darme cuenta de que a pesar de que mi corazón se quería salir, realmente lo había dejado ir cuando me fui con Jacob._

_Al hablar con él de nuestra historia, nos abrió un mundo de disculpas, rencores y al final perdón de los dos, no pude soportar que me preguntara si todavía lo amaba, que difícil pregunta, que no era capaz de contestar._

_Pero al verlo irse con Tanya esa noche en que Jacob me demostró una vez mas que me amaba y que veía una posibilidad, yo no podía flaquear mi avance por Edward, simplemente no podía, porque si Jacob me consideraba en su futuro y Edward seguía en su pasado con Tanya no podía echarlo a perder. _

_Dejarlo en Forks con su mirada de tristeza, que por alguna razón no entendía, me dolió, pero era algo que ya estaba predestinado, mi lugar era con Jacob._

_**SEPTIEMBRE – OCTUBRE 2007**_

_Mi relación con Jacob ha dado un giro que no me esperaba, cuando mejor pensé que estábamos, las cosas se han puesto un poco raras, sí me besa y está conmigo, pero aun así siento que su mente esta en otro lado. _

_La idea de que me dejara me infundio un temor fuerte en mi alma, pero no puedo depender de lo que el haga o diga, debo de depender de mí._

_Hubo una vez en la que intente estar con él, pero no pude, al final de todo, cuando me vi expuesta en ropa interior me di cuenta de que no funcionaría, no fue como con Edward que aunque sabía que no me amaba me sentía segura y decidida de lo que hacía. Supe que se venían tiempos difíciles para nuestra relación._

_**NOVIEMBRE DEL 2007**_

_Al final la historia de amor llego a su final, Jacob terminó conmigo, al final no pude ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener esta relación. ¿Por qué Edward sigue tan presente? ¿Por qué al Jacob romper conmigo lo primero que hice fue correr hacia él? ¿Estoy idiota? Lo he pensado seriamente._

_Sentirme otra vez en los brazos de Edward me dio la confianza y la tranquilidad que de una manera u otra yo había perdido,_

_Con toda la delicadeza que me trató me hizo olvidar por un momento ese trago amargo… Volví a ser feliz por un momento._

_Dormir con él y escucharlo cantar nuestra canción es algo que simplemente no puedo explicar, fue ese soplo de aire que había contenido por tanto tiempo, ese momento en que ya no podía dar mas de ti y volví a respirar. ¿Cómo unos brazos te pueden dar el poder de conquistar el mundo?_

_No podía negar que el gran fantasma de Tanya siempre estaría presente entre nosotros, al amanecer, lo único que podía pensar era: "Esto era lo que tu veías todos los días Tanya" Ella había tenido la oportunidad de compartir amaneceres, no es que fuera la misma chica de Forks, celosa e infantil, por lo menos ya no veía a Tanya como la chica que me había robado algo._

_Al estar con Edward me di cuenta de que el asunto de Jacob solo había sido cuestión de tiempo y había llegado a una conclusión más… Tenia que buscar el amor en un lugar muy lejano a ellos._

_**FEBRERO DEL 2008**_

_Edward y yo habíamos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación de amigos, volvíamos a tener un poco de esa confianza que siempre nos había unido, pero él realmente se estaba esforzando, el 14 de Febrero recibí un arreglo de alcatraces de él. La cosa mas hermosa que había recibido. _

_**ABRIL 2008**_

_El secreto se destapó, Edward se enteró de que pertenezco al ARMY y no lo tomó muy bien, pero sé que con el tiempo lo entenderá, la gente lo ve mal, pero servir a tu país no es malo, es un orgullo y una pasión._

_Hablamos de varias cosas y aunque él no me lo ha dicho y no quiero ser presuntuosa, creo que Edward ha cambiado su manera de verme. No me quiero ilusionar ni nada por el estilo, ya que nuestro momento pasó y ahora estamos viviendo otras cosas, pero hubo una mirada que lo delato, esa mirada con la que a veces se perdía contemplando a Tanya… Compararme con Tanya no fue la mejor opción._

_**JUNIO DEL 2008**_

_¡Lo hice! Definitivamente lo hice, Rachel me acompaño a hacer mi sesión de fotos sexy, me moría de vergüenza pero me atreví, fue algo bonito y cuidado y quedará para mi egoteca privada._

_Ayudó que el fotógrafo fuera mujer, ya que no me dio tanta vergüenza el tratar de lucir sexy y no parecer una chiflada, me gusto demasiado el resultado. Tal vez algún día cuando me case, se las mostraré al que sea mi marido._

_Recordé a Edward diciéndome unos años atrás que él quería ver esas fotos cuando me las tomara… definitivamente no podría enseñárselas._

_**JULIO DEL 2008**_

_Llegué a Forks para pasar las vacaciones, las cosas iban agarrando un buen camino, todo parecía estar en su lugar, Rosalie había vuelto con Emmett y al fin habían superado sus miedos e inseguridades, mi amiga había tenido una primera vez según sus propias palabras: "La mejor de todas"_

_Alice que ahora salía con otro chico, yo sabía que aun no dejaba de amar a Jasper pero aun así no se atrevía a revelarlo, porque Jasper estaba con María, Jasper también se había arriesgado a escuchar y buscar el amor en esa persona que tanto lo amaba, la diferencia era que María si lo amaba demasiado._

_Jacob y Vanessa habían venido juntos a La Push, como pareja, Jacob nunca se ha visto mas contento que ahora, aunque la gente nos mire raro, entendí que las cosas entre nosotros nunca hubieran llegado a ningún lado ya que el verdadero amor él lo había encontrado con Vanessa. Si, tal vez, había perdido a un novio y a un buen hombre, pero había ganado a un gran amigo para toda la vida._

_Lo único que no encajaba en mi idea de "todo esta en su lugar" fue esa cita que Edward me pidió, si bien, yo sospechaba algo de lo que él sentía por mí, no pensé que un día se atreviera, sobre todo por nuestro pasado._

_Cuando entré a mi casa después de su petición, grité como loca con mi madre, y estuve a punto de llorar de emoción, pero no se lo demostraría._

_Arreglarme para salir a un cita con él, me trajo una rara sensación de Deja Vu, que quise quitar de mi cabeza, pero no pude, todos esos meses que yo había sufrido por él seguían estando ahí, aunque había perdonado, me habían dejado una enseñanza. Disfruté la cita, eso no se puede negar, pero al saber que él quería otra, me di cuenta de que no era lo correcto. Porque el miedo había vuelto, yo no quería sufrir otra vez por él, él me tenía que demostrar que yo era lo que él mas quería, no solo una atracción pasajera y sobre todo que no solo era por el hecho de que una vez ya me había perdido._

_Las citas con Edward, fueron algo mas de lo que yo me esperaba, el tomar su mano por el pequeño pueblo de Forks, fue cumplir mi sueño, a veces pienso que me moriré pronto y por eso mis sueños se están cumpliendo, aunque andamos juntos para todos lados, no somos novios, yo no estoy lista para decir la gran palabra otra vez._

_No podía negar que era demasiado feliz, el vivir esos días con él, me hicieron mas feliz que todo lo que pude pensar en algún momento de estos meses con Jacob y con David. Pero tampoco se lo demostré, Edward tenía la capacidad de enamorarme de eso no tenia duda, lo que yo no estaba segura era de si yo tendría la capacidad de reponerme a algo con él._

_Lo besé en la playa, ese debió de haber sido nuestro primer beso, no aquel que le robé en Port Ángeles para cubrir a su hermana, este fue tierno, delicado y con amor, todo mi cuerpo se encendió y ni hablar del que siguió en mi casa hace unas horas. _

_Un gran resplandor de entendimiento cruzó en mi cabeza y comprendí que la verdadera razón por la cual nunca pude entregarme a Jacob fue porque nunca lo amé como amé a Edward, no porque no le tuviera confianza, si no que no tenía ese amor ciego que Edward había sembrado y cultivado dentro de mí._

_Y ahora sé que no puedo vivir mas con esa duda, si tengo la oportunidad de vivir ese amor que siempre soñé ¿Por qué perderlo por mi miedo? Definitivamente, tengo que hablar con Edward, tengo que decirle lo que he pensado, tengo que contarle todo lo que he hecho, tiene que saber que las cosas no son como antes, pero si él ha perdonado y superado, yo también, que nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad._

_De seguro me regañará cuando sepa que no he tocado el violín desde la ultima vez que toqué con él, pero no he podido, es algo que no he podido dejar atrás y he guardado mi Stradivarius, porque sé que tendré la oportunidad de tocarlo con él una vez mas._

_**EDWARD: **_

_**Si estas leyendo esto, es que las cosas salieron mal. Le he dejado esto a mi madre para que te lo de en caso de que yo no pueda volver, quiero que sepas que no te lo quise contar así, pero esta mañana ha sido una locura, no puedo creer que me vaya, a diferencia de todo lo que piensan, yo no tengo miedo, creo en mí.**_

_**Espero que me comprendas y entiendas porque no te podía dar una respuesta, porque tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para regresar a ti.**_

_**Y al momento que tú me declaraste tu amor, al fin, mi alma estuvo en paz, me di cuenta de que todo mi sufrimiento sirvió, que no fue en vano y que yo siempre tuve razón, mi amor era demasiado grande para ser desperdiciado.**_

_**No se si lo entendiste… Pero yo nunca te dejé de amar, aun estando lejos, siempre estabas presente, siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré, este amor es algo mas allá de mi comprensión, no se por qué te amo de esta manera, pero lo hago, me fui y superé, ahora te amo pero también me amo a mí. Gracias. Por hacerme feliz esos días antes de partir, viví mi sueño a tu lado, supe lo que era ser amada por ti.**_

_**No es un adiós mi vida (que bien se siente decirte así) es un hasta pronto, porque yo estoy segura que si no fue en esta vida, será en la siguente.**_

_**TE AMÉ, TE AMO Y TE AMARE HASTA MI ULTIMO ALIENTO.**_

_**Bella.**_

Un grito salió de mi pecho, haciéndome vibrar.

Me quiero ir contigo.

Caí sobre el frio piso, las ventanas dejaban entrar un poco de la ultima luz del día, y yo me sentía cada vez mas insignificante.

No sabía de donde salían tantas lágrimas para llorar ni tantos suspiros para seguir viviendo, pero aquí seguía y dolía y me dolía saber tu vida todos tus años sin mí.

Si bien un día ella había dicho que le dolió darse cuenta de que yo podía vivir sin ella, a mi me dolió mas darme cuenta de que no fue cierto, nunca pude vivir sin ella. Ella tenía la razón, su amor era demasiado grande para ser desechado. Vuelve…

—_Te dije que te iba a seguir hasta el Infierno… No me hagas ir por ti_— le hablaba a la nada, con el diario pegado a mí.

Charlie entró cuando el cuarto ya estaba oscuro y se sentó a mi lado, aunque no quisiera, me senté.

—_Me dijo Renée que te irás pronto._

—_Pasado Mañana._

—_Bien_— asintió con esa mirada de tristeza que tendría toda la vida_— Solo quiero decirte un par de cosas._

—_Adelante._

—_Cuando Bella se fue la primera vez, le prometí nunca hacerte nada malo porque ella me dijo que nunca nadie la había cuidado y querido como tú, te estoy hablando de la primera vez que se fue a la Universidad—_ asentí—_Renée y yo no somos las mejores personas para decirte que salgas adelante, pero quiero que lo intentes, Bella nunca hubiera querido que te dieras por vencido, ella te quería mucho Edward y donde sea que ella esté— _hizo una señal con el dedo hacia el cielo— _se sentiría muy decepcionada al darse cuenta de que todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que tu la vieras no sirvió para nada si decidieras hacer una estupidez._

—_Pero yo no…_

—_No lo has pensado… ¿No has pensado en suicidarte?_

Agaché mi cabeza avergonzado.

—_Yo también lo he pensado, pero eso no serviría de nada, el que yo me quite la vida no me va a regresar a mi hija, puedo mejor aprovechar mi vida y hacerla un tributo a ella. _

—_Yo necesito irme otra vez a la Universidad, respirar otro aire, no pienso olvidarla, pero al estar aquí en Forks las cosas son muy difíciles, todo me recuerda a ella._

—_Es lo mejor—_ palmeó mi hombro— _Espero que tengas mucha suerte y por favor regresa, Renée ha creado un lazo contigo._

—_Lo haré._

Charlie me dejó un momento solo para despedirme.

Caminé con cuidado por el cuarto, viendo sus cosas, sus fotos, sus libros. La ropa amontonada en un sillón. Todo exactamente como si ella hubiera estado aquí esta mañana.

No podía estar más tiempo aquí.

Tomé el diario que había dejado en la cama y cuando lo levanté, se cayeron unas fotos.

Las apilé en mis manos y me sorprendió que fueran las fotos de todo lo que Bella había hecho en este tiempo. Desde sus viajes, David, Jacob, a punto de subir a una avioneta, con un grupo de chicos de ROTC, Bella con el cabello negro y corto, Bella cantando. Y al final, la foto mas hermosa que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. Bella salía vestida con un pequeño traje negro, sentada en un banco. Sexy es poco.

_**Te amo Edward. Julio 2008**_

Estaba escrito atrás. La había dejado para mí.

Le di un beso a la foto, queriendo besarla a ella.

Salí del cuarto antes de que otro ataque de depresión me invadiera.

Tenía razón Charlie, no podía echar en saco roto todo su esfuerzo…

Dos meses después volé a Arlington, donde estaba su tumba, hablé con ella y le conté como estaba, era una mañana nublada y pude permanecer mucho tiempo a su lado.

Yo no sentía como si ella estuviera ahí, para mi ella estaba en mi corazón, en mi vida diaria. Ella no estaba en cuerpo pero estaba en espíritu.

Pase mucho tiempo sentado y recargado a lado de esa fría piedra que tenía su nombre. Le conté como estaban los chicos, que Jasper había terminado con María y que aunque no había vuelto con Alice, lo veía muy tranquilo. Se dedicaba solo a la escuela, al trabajo y procurar por su niña.

Le conté que sus padres estaban mejor y que mis padres también habían superado un poco la perdida.

Yo confesé que todavía no podía pero que lo intentaría, le prometí un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerlo, solo por ella.

Me quedé un momento solo en silencio, acompañándola. Sintiéndola en mi alma. Vi a lo lejos a una chica que llegó con flores y las dejó en una tumba y también hablaba. Cada quien llevaba el luto como podía.

Le prometí a Bella regresar pronto, ya que tenía que volver a la Universidad.

Estábamos en Junio y los arboles con sus grandes ramas y llenos de vida adornaban los patios de Cornell. Veía de reojo por la ventana como pasaban parejas, profesores, estudiantes de un lado a otro. Mientras yo me concentraba en mi libro de Psicología Clínica cuando Matt un compañero entró y fue hacia el escritorio del profesor donde yo estaba recargado.

—_Cullen—_ me quité mis lentes de lectura para verlo_— Alguien te manda esto._

—_Gracias— _tomé la nota.

La leería por educación, porque no era la primera vez que me llegaban este tipo de cosas, invitándome a salir o a tomar algo en la Universidad, pero siempre iba con las chicas y les contestaba que no estaba en mis planes una relación ni algo pasajero, el amor existía en mí pero por nadie que pudiera tocar.

_**Te dije que te patearía el trasero si no cumplías tu promesa.**_

_**Te veo en las bancas donde un día me llevaste**_.

Mi corazón palpitó muy fuerte.

No podía ser cierto.

Dejé mis cosas ahí y salí corriendo, Matt me sonrió en el pasillo con complicidad.

Pasé rápido los laboratorios y las aulas, mi bata parecía una capa blanca siguiéndome.

Y Al final llegué al aérea verde con bancas. Y ahí…

Ahí estaba ella.

Vestida con un traje militar de gala, una falda y un saco. Su cabello recogido en un moño y viéndose tan viva.

Me detuve frente a ella. Ella me sonreía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Levanté mi mano y acaricié su mejilla. Era ella.

Estaba viva.

—_Te dije que te patearía el trasero._

—_Si… y te dije que te esperaría—_ la tomé en mis brazos pensando en que no me importaba si ella era la que estaba viva o era yo el que había muerto, solo sabía que estábamos juntos. —_Pero…—_ Puso sus dedos sobre mi boca.

—_Ya hablaremos de eso_— limpió una lagrima de mi mejilla.

—_No puedo creerlo._

—_Pues creerlo, porque tu prometida esta aquí y vengo a reclamar mi lugar._

—_Te amo_— dije con un suspiro, con las lagrimas cortando mi respiración y con el corazón mas vivo que nunca.

—_Yo también te amo mi Edward_…— se puso de puntitas y me besó…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lindas chicas, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui, por seguir esta locura y por dejarme hacerlas llorar.<br>**

**¿que les parecio? Les gusto... Siempre lo he dicho, soy una romantica empedernida.  
><strong>

**Este es el penultimo capitulo, ya se cierran ciclos.  
><strong>

**Gracias gracias gracias no tengo mas que decirles mi eterno agradecimiento.  
><strong>

**Y que creen? Ya soy licenciada. Bueno ire a tomar protesta pero ya me dieron aprobatorio eaeaea. Gracias a las que preguntaron.****  
><strong>

**Tambien gracias a esas que me nominaron para los premios de ffa GRACIAS. Mejor Drama : ) y las otras categorias. Gracias por tomarme en cuenta y considerar esta historia entre esas buenas historias. Veremos como nos va.  
><strong>

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, mi agradecimiento esta aqui en este capitulo, dejandolos juntos una vez mas. Nos vemos en el final y muchas gracias tmb por hacernos ricas a AnnaBolenna y a mi con Kleenex. Estamos por irnos a un crucero XD  
><strong>

**Regalenme un review que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz. **

**( tmb aplica a las que leen y no comentan pero aun asi se que lo leen porque me lo dicen rarp vdd)  
><strong>

**Zo*  
><strong>


	16. 14 La niña de mis ojos

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir_

Muchas pero muchas gracias a todas las chicas que ha hecho posible esta historia.

**Hoy MHQEC cumple un año** desde la publicación de su prologo. Ha sido un camino muy largo pero demasiado hermoso. Gracias chicas por hacer toda esta experiencia de despedida un momento para recordar y también por hacerme llegar a los 1000 reviews. Sii morí lentamente cuando vi eso.

Espero que la historia sea para ustedes un poco de lo que es para mí. Un momento para dejar atrás a un amor que fue lo mejor de mi corta vida, pero ahora es tiempo de mirar para adelante.

Gracias a mis chicas hermosas** Ruby y Maggy** por ser simplemente las mejores betas del mundo mundial mundialoso. Porque me tienen la paciencia y la experiencia para ayudarme. Y porque sobre todo son mis amigas.

Gracias a las chicas del** Grupo en FB** por hacer de esto una experiencia tan divertida, están locas y las amo por eso. Gracias a **Melissa** por crear el grupo y regalármelo, asi como la pagina de **Zoalesita Fics**

Gracias **Vanessa** por todo todo de todo.

Gracias** Elisa** por seguirme prestando la mitad de tu alma.

**Y sobre todo gracias a ustedes que después de un año siguen soportando mis tardanzas y las locuras de esta enamorada autora. Esta es mi manera de agradecerles todo lo que me dan, lo único que puedo hacer es darles un capitulo dedicado a ustedes**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amiga ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer? Me enamoré. – Alexander Acha.<strong>_

_**Siempre acabamos llegando al lugar donde se nos espera – José Saramago**_

_**"Ella va a demostrarles quién es mujer y cómo se es mujer.- José Donoso**_

_**"Death is peaceful, easy. Life is harder"- Bella**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14: LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS.<strong>_  
><em>

**BPOV**

_**Afganistán Diciembre del 2008.**_

_Mi corazón latía fuertemente. Mi padre me había dicho que ahí junto a ellos estaba Edward._

_Edward, mi amor, estaba ahí… No pude agradecer mas al cielo que lo hubiera mandado a mi casa esa mañana cuando después de no se cuanto tiempo volvía a llamar a mis padres._

_Escuchar su voz, decirme todas esas cosas, eran demasiado para mi corazón. Lo amaba, mi corazón así lo sentía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi corazón dolía pero de amor, de amor correspondido. Porque yo volvería a estar con él, porque él era mio y yo sería de él para siempre. Porque sería la señora Cullen, mi sueño de cuento de hadas de niña se hacia realidad y me casaría con Edward. _

_Sabía que ahora era libre de decirlo, de decirle que lo amaba, cuando escuché que él me lo dijo seguro supe que era el momento. Intenté ignorar por un instante ese ajetreo que había a mí alrededor. Abrí mi boca para decirlo. Con la seguridad de que aunque fuera al otro lado del mundo, ese hombre entendería por fin cuanto lo amaba._

_Pero… todo pasó muy rápido, un segundo antes intentaba hablar y al siguiente, un compañero doctor se había aventado sobre mí gritando mi apellido. Una fuerte explosión de escuchó y tierra y escombros fueron levantados a mi alrededor._

_El me ayudó a levantarme del piso y entró corriendo al cuartel. Por suerte estábamos en la parte trasera de la base que era donde estaban los teléfonos. _

_Entré a la base y entre la confusión vi personas en el piso, la tierra haciendo una capa de polvo mas grande la que yo había visto en mi vida. Se escuchaban las balas como si estuvieran a un lado mio. Y otra fuerte explosión hizo que el piso temblara haciendo que la energía me impulsara hacia atrás, hacia una pared. Dolió mi cuerpo, estaba aturdida. _

_Alguien me agarró de mi chaqueta y me levantó._

_Decía algo, pero no podía entenderlo, mi cabeza zumbaba por el sonido. _

_Me sentía desequilibrada. _

_Una amiga enfermera, llegó a mi lado, tenía su cara manchada de tierra y un gran corte en la frente de donde salía sangre. Tomó mi mano y me sacó por la parte trasera de la Base. Di un vistazo hacia adentro antes de salir y vi unos cuerpos a lo lejos en otro cuarto, tirados, muertos. _

_El crepúsculo se ponía y el frio era terrible, pero eso no me impidió correr entre la nube de humo. Si, tenía que servir a mi país, pero también quería vivir. _

_Mi cuerpo seguía doliendo, pero no puedo pensar en nada más que en Edward diciéndome que me amaba, en Edward en mí, en mi cuerpo, en Edward amándome más allá de lo que él creía posible, en Edward tan seguro de mí que me pidió matrimonio._

"_CORRE" lo escuché en mi mente._

_Y eso hice, corrí junto a esas pocas personas entre el gran terreno desolado y a punto de fundirse con la noche, con un estruendo en mi espalda y a punto de llorar. _

_Pero corrí y correría toda mi vida si eso significaba que volvería a él…_

_**Nueva York. Junio del 2009**_

Edward acariciaba mi cara, como intentando reconocerme. Aunque me había besado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacían que mi corazón se encogiera, sabía que eran de felicidad pero aun así no quería que llorara, ya no mas lagrimas, ahora estábamos juntos.

—_Amor_— le dije acariciando su cabello_—estoy aquí baby. _

—_Lo se… solo estoy… impactado— _susurró con su cara en mi cuello.

—_Yo estoy feliz._

—_Yo también_— se despegó un poco de mí para verme a los ojos_— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? Me moría sin ti._

—_No pude volver antes._

Me acerqué para besarlo otra vez, pero él me soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás viéndome.

— _¿Qué pasa Edward?_ — tal vez no me perdonaba no haber vuelto, pero era algo fuera de mi alcance.

—_Solo… solo… no puedo verte así, no hoy, no ahora._

—_Si quieres que me vaya—_ sentí mi corazón encogerse. Di unos pasos hacia atrás.

Tal vez no debí de darle la noticia de sorpresa. Tal vez una llamada hubiera estado mejor.

—_Detente Swan—_ me ordenó_— Si se te ocurre irte de aquí sin mi, me vas a matar y solamente tú serás la responsable._

Me alcanzó y tomó mi mano llevándome con él, casi corrimos en silencio hasta su coche donde me abrió la puerta de pasajero, entré sin dudarlo, era Edward, pasara lo que pasara Edward nunca me haría daño.

Entró al coche y manejó fuera del campus, no sabia a donde íbamos y no me importaba, por estos días todo giraba en torno a él. Ya había estado con mis padres ahora me tocaba estar con él, calmar su alma y la mía.

Puse música en el estéreo. Sonó _Tchaikovsky Forever_, sabía que yo amaba ese disco y aun lo escuchaba.

20 minutos después aparcamos en el edificio donde vivían. Se estacionó afuera, y luego bajó para abrir mi puerta. Subimos a su departamento y abrió con las llaves que llevaba en su bata. Entramos a su departamento que estaba en completo silencio y me llevó hacia su cuarto donde cerró la puerta con seguro.

Se acercó a mí, y con toda seguridad empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi saco, para sacarlo por mis brazos y ponerlo sobre la cama, desabrochó la falda haciéndola caer en mis pies, cuando se agachó a recogerla, me quitó mis zapatos y por mis piernas deslizó las medias que traía.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

Lo deseaba, lo amaba y lo necesitaba… ¿pero ahorita ya?

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa, quitándomela. Quedé ahí solo en un juego de ropa interior azul marino.

—_Edward…_— ¿Por qué mi voz estaba entrecortada?

—_Shhh, no temas Bella. No haré nada malo_.

Se acercó a mí y sin los zapatos de tacón yo quedaba pequeña a su lado.

Quitó los prendedores de mi cabello dejándolo caer libre sobre mis hombros.

Yo estaba atontada y era incapaz de moverme por la delicadeza de sus movimientos, por el amor y el cariño con el que me había desvestido.

Regresó a mi lado y pasó sobre mi cabeza su playera de los Jets de Nueva York.

—_No podía verte con esa ropa, sé que para ti es importante, pero hoy, hoy que te tengo otra vez conmigo no quiero verte de militar, quiero verte como te he visto todos estos meses en mi cabeza, en mis recuerdos, como una chica normal._

Oh mi Dios, mi pobre Edward, cuanto sufriste.

Miré mi cuerpo, se veía y sentía bien en su ropa.

Él se quitó su bata y debajo llevaba unos pantalones de vestir, una camisa blanca y una corbata. Se veía ridículamente más guapo que la última vez que lo vi.

Se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera y me pude haber sentado en cualquier lugar pero me trepé en la cama y me senté entre sus piernas, de frente a él cruzándolas a cada lado de su cadera. Encajábamos y se podría interpretar como una posición sexual pero nuestra relación estaba mas allá de lo físico y sexual, llegábamos a un nivel emocional.

—_No sé que decir_— susurró tomando mi mano derecha para depositar un beso— _tengo miedo de que sea un sueño y no estés aquí y despierte y darme cuenta de que seguirás muerta y yo seguiré aquí sin ti._

Sonreí ante esto.

— _¿De qué te ríes?_ — preguntó confuso.

—_No soy un ángel mi amor, soy una mujer, con muchos defectos y quiero pensar que también muchas virtudes. _

—_He soñado que regresas, pero es la primera vez que te toco._

Tomé fuerte la mano con la que me sujetaba y la lleve hasta mi corazón. Latiendo desenfrenado.

—_Aquí estoy Edward, me costó mucho pero volví y volví solo por ti._

— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó Bella? Yo fui a tu funeral, yo te he ido a llorar a tu tumba todos estos meses. _

Sus preciosos ojos verdes se nublaron y agachó su cabeza para que no lo viera llorar.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no podía aguantarlas. Mi baby, mi ángel estaba llorando enfrente de mí. Me acerqué un poco mas a él, sentí todo su cuerpo pegado al mio y junté su frente a la mía.

—_Te juro que no quise hacerte eso, pero es algo que yo no podía manejar. Lo siento amor._

—_Cuéntame, necesito entenderlo._

Le empecé a narrar lo que había hecho esa mañana, que había atendido heridos, le conté todo mi día, hasta llegar a la llamada con mis padres y mi llamada con él, se estremeció cuando escuchó lo de la explosión y de como corrí con mis compañeros.

—_Nosotros no teníamos armas, no podíamos defendernos del ataque y los contrarios estaban ahí._

Mis lagrimas cayeron mas pesadas, si había una personas con la que podía llorar por esto era él. Sus manos se pusieron firmes en mi espalda, acariciándome.

—_Solo corrimos por nuestras vidas, corrimos hasta que la noche nos atrapó, éramos 7 personas buscando salvación. Caminamos a ciegas hasta un edificio abandonado y nos refugiamos ahí. Hay tantos edificios abandonados allá, con marcas de la guerra que sabíamos que por el momento estaríamos a salvo. Nunca había sentido la muerte tan de cerca como esa noche. Permanecimos en silencio, sin movernos porque no sabíamos si alguien nos buscaría o si alguien de los contrarios nos vería. No tenía nada Edward… nada mas que esto—_ levanté mi mano para que viera la pulsera que un día me había regalado—_ era todo lo que tenía y todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir._

— _¿Pero si no estabas muerta porque dijeron que si?—_ dijo después de darme un beso— _No lo entiendo ¿Los dieron por perdidos?_

—_Claro que no Edward, son el ejercito a ellos no se les pierde la gente, te dan definitivamente por muerto hasta que encuentren una parte de tu cuerpo. Lo que pasó es que duramos mucho tiempo escondidos ahí. Pero ellos no podían decir que andábamos perdidos por Afganistán, si los otros se enteraban nos buscarían y nos llevarían como presos, así que decidieron darnos por muertos ante todos y nos siguieron buscando. Sobrevivimos gracias a una chica afgana que nos llevaba un poco de su comida, no todos son malos. _

—_Pobrecita de ti mi amor—_ besó mi frente— _tú ahí, pasando hambre, frio, dolor. _

—_Nos encontraron casi dos semanas después, estábamos muriendo_— me estremecí ante esto—_ ya no teníamos fuerzas ni animo, sobrevivíamos día a día esperando y perdimos la esperanza de que nos encontrarían… Pero lo hicieron y cuando nos llevaron con ellos estábamos a punto de morir._

—_Pero eso no pasó ni pasará—_dijo con convicción.

—_Estoy aquí Edward—_ le di un suave beso— _estuve internada en una base por muchos días, perdí la noción del tiempo y la verdad me dejó de importar, solo tenia un objetivo en mente, recuperarme y volver, por mis padres, por mi familia y por ti_.

— _¿Pero todos estos meses?_

—_No podía volver Edward, hay terroristas aun dentro de nuestro país, que están al tanto de todas las noticias de la guerra, con todas las cosas que he escuchado te puedo apostar que en mi funeral debió de haber alguno infiltrado, solo para constatar que se llevaba a cabo. Por eso tuvieron que hacer todo ese show, para protegernos y para proteger a esos compañeros que aunque lo intentaron no pudieron rescatar. Otro grupo como nosotros salió también de la base pero ellos si fueron encontrados muertos dos meses después._

—_Esto es tan horrible pequeña, no… no te puedo imaginar ahí, tratando de sobrevivir. _

—_Pero lo hice Edward, sobreviví y regresé. Nos regresaron a todos, pero hay papeleo, cosas de protocolo militar y todas esas cosas de burocracia que se tienen que hacer, pero todos los días rogaba que llegara el día en el que me dijeran: "Swan, hoy te vas" _

— _¿Y tus padres ya lo saben? Renee sufrió mucho…_

—_Si, vengo de Forks, estuve con ellos unos días, con tus padres también y con los Hale. Lloré mucho con mis padres, lloré con Jaslice en mis brazos, lloré por la sensación de vida que tenía._

—_Bella… mi Bella—_ acarició mi cara— _No sabes el infierno que ha sido esto, no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo, todos los días me levantaba con la esperanza de que doliera menos, pero nunca dejaría de doler y en este momento duele mi corazón, pero de alegría, de euforia, de algo mas allá de lo que puedo comprender._

—_No fue fácil para mi saber que me enterraron creyéndome muerta, pero tuve que hacer lo que era mejor para mí y para mis compañeros._

—_Oh mi Bella— _me abrazó muy fuerte.

Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos. Se sentía correcto y yo me sentía en paz.

Pasamos mucho tiempo solo ahí abrazándonos, a veces levantaba su cara y me separaba de él para verme y besarme y luego abrazarnos otra vez.

Yo había vivido unos de los años más difíciles en la historia de mi país, lo había vivido en carne propia, había visto a la muerte sonreírme de cerca, había llorado y sufrido por volver y ahora que estaba aquí en sus brazos sabía que todo había valido la pena.

Y si en algún momento hace más de dos años me hubieran dicho que yo terminaría así con él, no lo hubiera creído. Pero si me preguntaran si lo viviría otra vez por conseguirlo a él, mi respuesta sería siempre si.

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer? —_susurró contra mi cabello.

—_No se… ¿amarnos toda la vida? _— sonreí contra su cuello y sentí la vibración de su pecho por su risa.

—_Eso no esta a discusión, me refiero a que… yo no quiero estar ni un día más sin ti. No quiero que regreses a Carolina. Quédate conmigo_.

Sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que hablar de esto, pero no pensé que tan rápido.

Me separé de él y acaricié su cara, lo miré con todo el amor que tenia en mi ser, no podía ser de otra manera, lo amaba bastante como para saber que yo tampoco quería estar sin el. Pero…

—_Yo voy a regresar a Carolina_— _iba a protestar pero puse mi mano sobre sus labios_—_ No esta a discusión Edward, esa es mi vida, ya empecé ahí, me gusta lo que hago, amo mi carrera, tengo un camino formado allá._

—_Entonces yo me voy contigo._

—_Si tú te vas conmigo, yo te juro que termino contigo._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque no podemos hacer eso Edward, tú también tienes una vida aquí ninguno de los dos puede salirse de su Universidad, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido fáciles pero amor…—_besé su hermosa boca— _superamos a la muerte, a la distancia y hasta el maldito destino, yo luché contra todo para llegar a ti. Un par de años manteniendo una relación a distancia no nos matara. Además yo vendré y tú podrás ir a verme._

—_Bella… ¿de que carajos hablas? Podemos estar juntos, debemos estar juntos._

—_Si, pero estar juntos, ser pareja, no significa que estemos pegados todo el santo día. Es mi condición Edward, ni yo voy a dejar mi sueño ni tú el tuyo._

— _¿Y si mi sueño es estar siempre contigo?_

—_El mio también, sabes que te amo—_ traté de transmitirle con mi mirada todo eso que sentía—_ tú mejor que nadie sabe cuanto te amo. Pero necesito tiempo, sé que nos amamos pero somos capaces de llevar una relación formal, enfrentar los problemas, quiero un amor mas allá de lo que normalmente se ofrece, quiero un amor ciertamente verdadero._

— _¿Tú dudas de mi amor?_ — preguntó dudoso.

—_No, no es eso, solo_…— ¿Cómo carajos lo explicaba? _— Yo te perdoné por todo lo que ha pasado, pero yo todavía no me perdono de todo._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Yo fui la persona que mas me hizo daño, yo misma, me he perdonado en un 80% pero hay cosas que todavía me cuestan un poco, por ejemplo, sentirme bonita frente a ti, confiar en que puedo estar contigo, sentirme a tu altura._

—_Pero yo te veo como la mujer más hermosa del mundo._

—_El problema es que yo no, esa fue una de las cosas que mas me hizo daño, perderme el gusto como mujer, no encontrar atractiva a la chica frente al espejo… Solo, dame un poco de tiempo, yo sé que las cosas volverán a su camino, pero ha sido demasiado todo lo que ha pasado para tomar decisiones apresuradas._

—_Si tu necesitas tiempo, lo tendrás, solo no me alejes de ti._

—_Nunca mi vida, nunca._

—_Y eres hermosa Bella, mas hermosa que todo lo que he visto en mi vida._

—_Adulador—_ le piqué las costillas, haciéndolo reír y tratando de aligerar el ambiente, mi autoestima era un problema con el que había tenido que luchar por mucho tiempo desde que empezó esta locura de amar a Edward, pero había avanzado, ya no me criticaba tanto, pero aun así, todavía hacia falta unos cuantos pasos agigantados para llegar al lugar que quería llegar.

—_Entonces… ¿relación a distancia? —_ dijo tentando.

—_Algo así, porque nos veremos seguido. _

—_Si eso es lo que tú quieres, puedo hacerlo, por ti puedo hacer todo._

—_Gracias Edward—_ lo besé suavemente— _tú eres la única persona capaz de entenderme así y aceptarme y te amo por eso._

—_Te tengo aquí conmigo, en este momento siento que puedo ser Súper Man y salvar al mundo, no te puedo explicar lo que siento dentro de mí, ayer todavía te hablaba antes de dormir, pensando que desde el Cielo me escucharías y hoy… hoy estas aquí._

—_Y no me pienso ir, no por el momento…_

Pasamos más horas en su cama, platicando, abrazándonos, besándonos, no podía quitar mis manos de encima, lo amaba, lo quería, necesitaba tocarlo así como había imaginado todos estos meses. Necesitaba sentir su piel bajo la palma de mi mano para no tener esa horrible pesadilla, para alejarla siempre de mí, esa pesadilla donde yo nunca regresaba.

Mas tarde escuchamos ruidos en la casa, se escuchaban muchas voces, me dijo que últimamente se juntaban para cenar los 5. Mis amigos no sabían que yo estaba viva. Así que me puse mi uniforme otra vez, porque Edward por ningún motivo me dejaría salir del cuarto con su playera puesta y sin unos shorts.

Él fue primero con los chicos y lo escuché decirles que tenía algo importante que decirles, les contó que se sentía feliz porque había pasado toda la tarde con su novia y que la amaba mucho. Alice le dijo que entendía que en algún momento encontraría a alguien más pero que era muy pronto y que ella no estaba lista para verlo con alguien, así que mejor se iba cenar a su casa.

Edward le dijo que no se fuera, que él sabía que aceptaría a su novia.

Y ahí fue cuando salí a encontrarme con mis hermanos.

A Rosalie se le cayó un vaso de vidrio haciéndose añicos sobre el piso. Parecía que no me podía reconocer. Y todos los demás me veían como si fuera una aparición.

— _¿Qué no me van a abrazar o que?_

Alice fue la primera en llegar a mí, acarició mi cara como queriendo comprobar que yo estaba ahí y cuando se dio cuenta de que era real, se echo en mis brazos a llorar.

Los demás se nos acercaron y nos envolvieron en un gran abrazo. Luego cada uno me tocó, cargó, abrazó y besó en las mejillas.

No lo podían creer, de hecho tuve que contarles la historia que le conté a Edward en resumidas y explicarles lo que había pasado. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, que hubiera sobrevivido, ellos no podían dejar de hablar de mi funeral, ellos también me habían llorado sobre una lapida que tenia mi nombre pero no mi cuerpo y me dolía, siempre me dolería cuando alguien mencionara eso, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese detalle… ese detalle que me mantuvo con vida.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuve en los brazos de Edward, sentada sobre su regazo mientras hablaba con los chicos, tenía la sensación de que lo territorial sería mas marcado ahora.

Cené con ellos y me apapacharon tanto como pudieron. Las chicas me dijeron que me podía quedar en mi cuarto y pensaba hacerlo, no sabia si Edward estaba listo para compartir su cama sin que nada pasara, teníamos algo con tener las manos uno sobre el otro, pero yo quería mas, quería mas que una calentura, quería pasión.

— _¿Tú estas loca? —_ me dijo bajito cuando hablábamos en la sala, mientras los chicos recogían la cocina.

—_No, hasta lo que me ha dicho mi psicólogo no estoy loca._

—_Amor, ¿piensas que te dejare dormir en otro lado?_ —me encogí de hombros— _Por supuesto que no._

—_Edward… ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando hablamos por teléfono?_

Lo pensó un segundo.

—_Si._

—_Yo sé que te dije que esperaba que cumplieras tu promesa y me gustaría estar contigo Edward, pero no estoy lista, no todavía para eso, necesito un poco de tiempo, tú sabes que nuestra primera vez, aunque fue la mejor noche de mi vida, no fue lo que yo hubiera querido._

—_Lo se—_ agachó su cabeza avergonzado— Nunca podré reparar esa noche, pero te juro que la siguiente y todas las demás serán maravillosas, eres lo que mas amo…

—_No te lo reclamo. Solo te digo que necesito un poco más de tiempo, como te dije, todavía estoy impactada._

—_Este bien, te entiendo, necesitas tiempo, pero que te quedes conmigo, en mi cama, no significa que me aventaré sobre ti, nunca te forzaría Bella, ni nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras._

—_Lo se, pero no quiero que estés incomodo._

—_Estaría incomodo sabiendo que estas en tu cuarto, sola… no soy un animal Bella, me se controlar, además por sobre el deseo esta el amor._

¿Cómo le hacia este hermoso chico para seguir enamorándome como desde hace tantos años?

—_Me quedaré contigo_— me puse de puntitas para besarlo.

—_He estado esperando toda una vida por esto_— gritó Rosalie, haciendo que me separara de Edward para verla y ver a los chicos atrás de ella.

Parecía que estaban viendo: "Diario de una Pasión" o algo así.

—_Pues este es un espectáculo privado_— les contestó Edward.

—_Aburrido—_ le respondió Alice— _¿Sabes cuanto tuve que ver pasar a mi amiga para verla felizmente colgada de tu cuello besándote libremente? Así que cállate idiota y bésala._

Me reí de mi pequeña amiga demonio.

—_Lo hare… cuando no estés presente_.

—_Lo harás pronto animal_— le gritó riendo_— no puedes dejar de besarla_.

Estos dos nunca cambiarían.

Antes de que Alice se embarazara y su vida se complicara, ellos se llevaban así, se decían de cosas, se gritaban y eran felices, eran dos hermanos comunes que se la pasan peleando, pero nunca enojándose y me daba alegría ver que habían recuperado eso.

—_Chicos—_ dije— _tampoco es muy cómodo para mí estar besando a su hermano y que ustedes nos estén mirando._

—_Bueno, por hoy dejare a mi hermano en paz_— suspiró Alice— _Solo porque tengo a mi hermana otra vez conmigo._

—_Gracias Alice— _me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y también jalé a Rosalie para que formara parte de este abrazo.

Las había extrañado demasiado, ellas habían sido mis mejores confidentes durante tantos años y el enfrentarme a la vida no había sido fácil, si bien es cierto que quería a mis amigas de Carolina, como Rachel, Leah, Emily y hasta Vanessa, nada se comparaba con lo que yo sentía por mis hermanas, era un amor mas allá de lo que pudiera expresar.

—_Me quedaré con Edward_— les susurré.

Rieron tontamente y yo las solté riendo.

—_Mente cochambrosa que tienen_— las acusé.

—_Claro, échanos a nosotros la culpa de que tú te quieras quedar con tu novio._

—_Váyanse a dormir chicas, estar despiertas tan tarde les hace daño._

Regresé a los brazos de Edward, ahora era una necesidad, ya sabía lo que era estar si él, lo había experimentado y no quería pasar por eso otra vez. Y mientras estuviera en Nueva York, lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Las chicas se fueron a su departamento unos 20 minutos después y los chicos a sus habitaciones, yo fui con Edward a su cuarto y se me hizo surrealista estar aquí como su pareja.

Le dije que me quería dar una ducha. Traía un poco de ropa en mi bolso, pero Edward me ofreció su playera de los Jets y yo no pude decirle que no.

Cuando regresé al cuarto, solo con mi ropa interior y su camiseta, me sentía bien, me sentía normal, dejaba de ser por un momento Bella la soldado y regresaba a ser solo, Bella la niña de sus ojos.

Él se dio una ducha después de mi, mientras yo arreglaba la cama para acostarnos.

Acomodé su ropa donde debía de ir, sus zapatos y mis cosas. Sacudí un poco las sabanas y las coloqué de una manera que fuera rápida para meternos debajo de ellas.

Por un momento, una sensación me inundó, una sensación de éxito.

Lo había logrado, yo siempre me dije que mi amor no podía ser tirado a la basura, que esta forma tan loca de amarlo no había nacido para ser desperdiciado, que era imposible que se me haya dado esta capacidad de amarlo mas allá de sus defectos para que él no pudiera amarme así.

Y hoy lo sabía…

Yo tenía razón, yo había nacido para esto, algunas personas nacen para salvar el mundo, yo había nacido para la gran lección del amor.

Y me sentía segura, no tenia ni una pizca de miedo, a veces había compartido la cama con Jacob — solo compartido — y aun así nunca me había sentido como me siento ahorita. Así quería pasar mi vida, compartiendo mis días, mis noches y mis todos con Edward.

Cuando regresó al cuarto y lo vio un poco mas ordenado, me sonrió dulcemente y luego nos metimos a la cama.

Me acosté a su lado y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, cerré mis ojos cuando un recuerdo de nuestra primera vez llegó a mi mente, como yo había tenido que envolver su brazo a mi cuerpo desnudo cuando él se había quedado dormido después de hacerme suya… Hoy, él solito había pasado su brazo por mi cuerpo y me apretó junto a él.

—_Tengo miedo de dormir—_ me dijo bajito.

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¿Y si cuando despierte tu ya no estás? ¿Y si solo es un sueño de un solo día?_

—_Creo que tardaremos un poco en convencerte que estoy viva, que no es un sueño, que te amo y que volví de la muerte solo por ti._

Soltó mi cuerpo y por un momento tuve pánico, a veces esto pasaba, me daba miedo incontrolable perderlo, decía mi psicóloga que cuando llegara el momento de estar con él que no sacara conclusiones apresuradas, que mis miedos eran normales pero tal vez él no sabría como manejarlos.

Me sentí estúpida mentalmente cuando me di cuenta que me había soltado para ponerse en posición fetal frente a mí, para que nuestras caras estuvieran frente a frente. Imité su posición, solo viéndonos.

—_Yo… tengo que decirlo_— cerró sus ojos.

Mi corazón se aceleró. No me gustaba verlo mortificado.

—_Solo dilo_— traté de decirlo valientemente.

—_Yo… no puedo comprender como es que me perdonas todo lo que te hice, yo sé que tú me dijiste que tú tenías cosas que perdonarte pero yo también tengo cosas que perdonarme y todavía no es el momento. No se como decirlo, te amo, pero en el transcurso del día, me he dado cuenta también que hay veces que no puedo verte a los ojos, siento que no te merezco. Tú pasaste tanto y yo…_

—_Yo también he pensado si no te la habré puesto muy fácil—_ dije sinceramente— _Pero luego pensé que tal vez la prueba no era para ti, la prueba era para mí, ahora soy capaz de ver lo fuerte que soy contigo y sin ti. Tal vez eso era lo que la vida me quería enseñar, que no debo de depender de ti para ser feliz, estar contigo ahorita representa una felicidad multiplicada por un millón, pero… como un día te dije Edward, soy capaz de irme y vivir con eso si yo sintiera que nuestro lugar no es juntos._

—_Lo sé y estoy orgulloso de decir que la mujer de mi vida tiene los pantalones bien puestos y no me da miedo_.

—_Tonto—_ me incliné un poco para darle un dulce, suave y breve beso.

—_Ahora también hay algo que no me deja vivir en paz_— se volvió a poner serio ¿y ahora que?

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Yo te pedí que te casaras conmigo y tu dijiste que si._

—_Si_— estaba segura de casarme con él, solo que más adelante.

—_Y yo quiero hacer las cosas bien por ti, por mi te llevaría al registro civil y nos casábamos mañana mismo, pero te quiero dar la historia que has querido, quiero… la primera cosa._

— _¿Qué?_ — mi corazón se aceleró.

—_Te amo—_ sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos ¡Amo al Edward sentimental! _— y quiero saber si ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Mi corazón que había estado latiendo agitadamente se detuvo un momento antes de regresar al ritmo errático de antes.

Yo fui la primera que le pedí una relación, yo fui la que le dije mil veces que lo amaba y ahora estaba él aquí, mas de dos años después, diciéndome que me amaba y sobre todo formulando la pregunta con la que había soñado tantas veces.

—_Yo…—_ una lagrima resbaló raramente por mi nariz_— Yo he esperado por este momento desde que éramos unos pubertos, soñé con aventarme a tus brazos y que me cargaras y diéramos vueltas_—confesé— _después dejé de creer en los cuentos de hadas y ahora… ahora pienso que este es el mejor escenario de mis sueños, que no hay un lugar, momento y situación que deseara mas para que lo pidieras. Claro que si quiero ser tu novia._

Su sonrisa fue hermosa, grande y sincera.

Me dio un largo beso, transmitiéndome todo su amor o por lo menos eso sentí yo.

Cuando nos separamos, entrelazó una mano con la mía y la llevó a su boca donde dejó un beso sobre el dorso de mi mano.

—_Mi linda novia._

¿Qué decía a eso?

Jalé nuestras manos unidas y yo también dejé un beso sobre su mano.

—_Mi perfecto novio._

Junto su frente a la mía y nos quedamos dormidos así, con nuestras frentes unidas, con nuestros alientos mezclándose y nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Los siguientes tres días les dediqué tiempo a mis amigos, pero la verdad el mínimo, mi atención siempre estaba con Edward y además, él había dejado de ir a la escuela para pasar todo el día conmigo.

El siguiente día de mi llegada, me despertó con besos, diciendo que solo quería asegurarse que si era yo la que estaba ahí.

Todo era una situación maravillosa, nueva y emocionante, si, había estado con Edward muchos años de mi vida, pero era la primera vez que estábamos como pareja oficialmente, sin miedos, besándonos cuando queríamos, tomando nuestras manos por la calle mientras caminábamos de aquí para allá, paseando como dos tontos enamorados en la Gran Manzana.

Las noches eran otro maravilloso espectáculo, platicábamos de todo y pasábamos horas de la madrugada en vela escuchándose nuestras voces, simplemente no podíamos parar.

Al final él me cerraba dulcemente mis ojos cuando ya no podía aguantar más el sueño y me daba un beso en mi frente, siempre despertaba primero yo y acariciaba su cabello hasta que lo despertaba.

Aunque sabía que lo correcto era que cada quien siguiera con sus estudios donde estábamos, sabía que no me seria fácil dejarlo aquí y extrañarlo todos los días, pero después de lo que habíamos vivido, yo sé que podríamos con todo.

Cuando llegó el día de regresar, fue triste, yo quería seguir durmiendo con él, abrazándolo todo el día, pero teníamos que hacerlo, no podíamos pasar toda la vida pegados uno del otro.

Me dejó en el aeropuerto entre besos y abrazos, me sostuvo mas de la cuenta preguntándome si en serio me quería ir, le dije la verdad, que no quería irme pero que debía de hacerlo, creo que al final Edward iba entendiendo la idea de lo que yo planeaba y deseaba.

No fue fácil, pero tampoco imposible, era un gran peso llevar una relación a distancia, había veces en las que yo me desesperaba o él se desesperaba.

Como el día en el que no me quería dejar ir a una fiesta, nunca nos habíamos prohibido nada y no iba a permitir que empezáramos en ese momento. Tuvimos una larga y sustanciosa discusión en la cual yo debatía mi punto de que no era su hija para controlarme y él solo se estaba llevando por los celos, el cansancio y la distancia.

Al final los dos cedimos, yo fui a la fiesta pero le marqué en cuanto llegué a la casa. Los dos cedimos y fuimos felices con eso.

Los siguientes meses recuperé muchos aspectos de mi vida, ya no me daban miedo los sonidos fuertes y tampoco tenía pesadillas, pero aun así tenia que continuar en mi sesión con la psicóloga a la que veía 3 veces a la semana.

El día de mi cumpleaños vino a Carolina y estuvimos solos, mis amigos querían festejarme pero yo estaba tratando de recuperar mi tiempo con Edward, al fin y al cabo él fue la razón para hacer todo esto, así que era tiempo para mi, tiempo para hacer lo que yo necesitaba, quería y sentía, y quería pasar todo mi tiempo con él.

Nuestras familias estaban felices de que estuviéramos juntos, todos, hasta Charlie, aunque él lo tuvo que superar como dos semanas, porque sentía que su bebita había regresado solo para estar con Edward el chico que mas daño le había hecho, pero cuando lo convencí que Edward no era ese chico, que era bueno y que los dos éramos seres humanos que nos habíamos equivocado, nos dio su permiso. No es como si Edward y yo no tuviéramos una historia larga entre las piernas, pero se sentía bien contar con la aprobación de mi padre.

Para Diciembre, Edward vino por mí a Carolina, para irnos juntos a Forks. Los chicos como siempre se habían ido en coche una semana antes para recorrer las carreteras como nos gustaba hacer, pero yo iba a viajar en avión con Edward, ya que regresaríamos antes a Nueva York.

Al pisar tierra de Forks, Edward me acompañó a mi casa, él decía que si me quedaba con él en su casa, en su cuarto, a Esme no le importaría y yo sabia que era cierto, pero me gustaba mucho la cara de mi novio como para verla golpeada por la furia de mi padre si no dormía en mi casa.

En Navidad, Jaslice andaba de un lado a otro con sus juguetes que le había traído Santa Claus. Amaba a esa niña, era mi adoración y sobre todo adoraba que ya no llorara conmigo, me reconocía y aunque no me veía seguido me prestaba sus muñecas, clara señal de que me consideraba su amiga.

Después de tanto jugar, como era normal en un niño en Navidad, la cargué para llevarla con Alice para que durmiera, porque la niña se estaba quedando dormida sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Rosalie y Emmett había salido a dar un paseo y todos nuestros padres estaban en casa de Los Hale tomando café, chocolate y comiendo panecillos. Me podría imaginar a las señoras en la cocina parloteando y a los señores en el salón de juegos en una partida de domino al calor de la chimenea para pasar el crudo frio que caía sobre Forks.

Edward recogió algunos juguetes cuando me puse de pie y me acompañó en silencio hacia la habitación de Alice.

Cuando nos íbamos acercando se escuchaban las voces en la habitación, no gritaban pero si se escuchaba un poco tensa la conversación.

— _¿Qué diablos quieres de mi Alice?_ — Jasper le reclamaba.

—_No lo se_— le respondió mi amiga.

—_Hice todo lo que pude para alejarme de ti, renuncié a una vida sin ti por el bienestar de mi hija, me he hecho a la idea de que en algún momento vas a encontrar a un buen hombre para ti, creo que lo encuentras con ese chico con el que estabas saliendo y de repente vienes aquí y me besas… No te entiendo_.

Edward y yo nos miramos.

Sabía que lo correcto era irme, pero no podía.

—_No se Jasper, es que yo…_

—_Ya no tengo nada Alice, asi que por favor, ya no nos tortures mas, no vas a volver conmigo, tú me lo has dicho. _

— _¿Y María?_

— _¿Qué pasa con ella?_

— _¿Cómo que qué pasa con ella? Es tu novia._

—_Alice, María y yo terminamos hace un tiempo, pensé que lo sabias. _

—_No— _susurró Alice— _¿Por qué terminaron?_

—_No quiero hablar de eso._

—_Por favor Jasper, solo dímelo. _

Pasó un largo momento hasta que Jasper volvió a hablar. Me daba miedo respirar, pero yo quería saber porque ellos habían terminado, Jasper no me lo había querido decir y María me había pedido que nunca más le hablara, que ella necesita empezar por segunda vez de cero.

—_Yo no quería hacerle daño, no podía, María me había dado todo, su alegría, su vida y su corazón y… _

—_Y…—_ lo urgió Alice.

—_Un día tuve que ir temprano a mi trabajo por que había inventario, iba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, cuando te vi salir con él y como lo besabas, tarde un segundo en entender que habías pasado la noche con él y ahí me di cuenta que definitivamente no serias mía de nuevo, pero también me di cuenta de que mi amor por ti no había disminuido porque dolía mucho algo dentro de mi._

Escuché a Alice llorar… realmente no sabía porque lo hacia ¿A dónde quería llegar?

—_No pude hacer eso con María, así que en cuanto tuve una oportunidad volé a Detroit y hablé con ella, decidí cortar toda relación y de lo único que me arrepiento es de todo el daño que le hice y que le he hecho._

— _¿Y mi daño?_

—_Tú daño nunca se va Alice, va a estar ahí siempre, pero creo que aprendí a vivir con él, tal vez no quiero que se vaya, es un recordatorio de lo que nunca debo de hacer. _

—_Yo… tampoco te he dejado de amar_.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Edward me miró sorprendido, yo puse una de mis manos sobre su boca para callarlo.

— _¿Y que significa eso?_

—_Que todo este tiempo he sufrido mucho, pero también creo que eres el amor de mi vida._

— _¿Qué quieres que haga con esto Alice? Yo entiendo que tú tuviste que pasar por mucho, pero yo también._

—_No te voy a suplicar por una oportunidad Jasper, solo que creo, no mejor dicho siento que podríamos volver a funcionar. _

—_No lo se Alice._

—_No me contestes ahora, yo también me estoy muriendo de miedo, pero podemos pensarlo, hagamos algo… Tratemos un poco en secreto, sin que nadie se entere._

— _¿Y si funciona que?_

—_Volvemos_

— _¿Así de fácil?_

—_No es tan fácil, yo también luché contra mis propios fantasmas pero lo quiero intentar, no quiero vivir con el maldito rencor toda mi vida. Además…_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Jaslice también te necesita._

—_Y me tiene._

—_Si, pero, aunque yo nunca te lo he dicho, ella llora cuando te vas, ella supone que tendrías que dormir aquí con nosotras, así como mis padres duermen juntos._

— _¿Porque nunca me lo habías dicho?_

—_Porque no sabía manejar la situación, fui una madre adolescente, he ido aprendiendo en el camino. _

—_No quiero volver solo por Jaslice, si volvemos tiene que ser por nosotros, un hijo no puede condicionar una relación y mucho menos de una unión como vivir juntos, le haríamos mas daño si no funcionamos como pareja y la ilusionáramos._

—_Lo se, intentémoslo Jasper, una ultima oportunidad._

—_No se…_

—_Quiero perdonar por completo y también que me perdones_— la voz de Alice se escuchaba muy rota, igual a la Jasper que supongo también estaría llorando, para él el tema de Alice era muy especial y era de las pocas cosas que lo ponía mal.

—_Yo también quiero perdonar… _

—_Es nuestra última apuesta…_

Por primera vez, después de tantos meses, ellos volverían a intentarlo.

Tomé a Edward de la mano y me llevé hacia su cuarto, acosté a la niña en la enorme cama de mi novio y la cobijé.

—_Estoy impresionada—_ murmuré acostándome a lado de Jaslice y acariciando sus rizos rubios.

—_Yo también—_ Edward se acostó al otro lado de la niña— _¿crees que funcione?_

—_No lo se, pero espero que por el bien de este angelito no se hagan mas daño._

—_Nosotros también guardaremos el secreto hasta que ellos quieran decirlo._

Asentí.

—_Amor_— me llamó— _Quiero que vayamos a un lugar. _

— _¿Un paseo?_

—_Mas bien, una deuda con el pasado._

¿Qué deuda? Espero que no sea malo. O que no me quiera reunir con Tanya

—_Está bien_— dije dudosa.

—_No temas_— se estiró para tomar mi mano—_ Confía en mí como hasta ahora._

—_Sabes que lo hago, solo que no sé que deuda puedas tener aquí con el pasado._

—_Una muy grande. _

Cuando Edward se ponía en situación romántica, me entraban las ganas de besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento, porque era la cosita más hermosa que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. Me veía como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, ninguna otra mujer.

Y yo cada día me creía mas que así era…

Al día siguiente, me había sacado de la cama, con un frio infernal y yo queriendo dormir más, tendría que decirle a mi padre que no lo dejara entrar a mi cuarto antes de las 12 pm.

_—Edward… Es muy temprano_— murmuré acomodándome mejor en el asiento del coche de su papá, ya que su Volvo estaba en Nueva York

—_Amor, las 10 de la mañana no es tan temprano—_ su voz se escuchaba divertida, yo cerré mis ojos y me abracé a mi chamarra.

—_Es temprano para esa inocente chica que se quedo despierta hasta a las 4 de la mañana porque su novio no quería colgar el teléfono._

—_Lo siento_— lo sentí acariciar mi mano— _Me cuesta mucho colgar contigo._

—_No lo sientas, a mi también me gusta hablar contigo._

—_Prometo que la próxima vez colgare más temprano y dormirás más._

—_Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo cumples_— Me había pasado esto estando en Carolina, a veces hablábamos hasta que mis ojos ya no podían más y al día siguiente en la escuela no podía mantenerme despierta.

—_Tienes razón, esta vez tampoco lo cumpliré_— escuchar su risa me hizo sonreír.

Ahora no existía ningún momento malo entre nosotros. Todo estaba en el orden que debía de estar.

Sentí que hubiera pestañeado, cuando Edward me despertó.

Al principio me sentí un poco desubicada, no entendía que hacíamos aquí o tal vez yo estaba soñando.

El estacionamiento estaba vacío y el edificio se veía solo y desde esa noche… una de las noches más tristes de mi vida, yo no había vuelto aquí.

—_No entiendo…—_ me giré para mirarlo, tal vez se había confundido de lugar, pero cuando quise preguntar él ya se había bajado del coche y venía a abrir mi puerta.

Me tendió la mano cuando estuvo a mi lado.

Bajé con dudas, realmente no sabía que hacíamos aquí y esperaba que no fuera una cruel broma.

Cuando intentó que yo me moviera, mi cuerpo no quiso hacerlo, no entendía que pretendía al traerme a este lugar que había sido especial para mí, pero también había sido el ultimo lugar donde lo había visto antes de cambiar, nuestro ultimo baile, mi ultimo te amo.

—_Cuando yo pensé… cuando yo te creí… muerta_— dijo bajito— _hablé con Jacob sobre ti y él me contó que había cosas que nunca se podían volver a hacer, cosas que habían pasado y no podía cambiar… Me contó tu sueño Bella_— mis ojos se ponían acuosos al entender que sueño se refería_— me contó que antes de entrar al baile lloraste porque sabías que no tendrías otra oportunidad, que nunca te tomaría de la mano y te llevaría por la escuela como mi orgullosa novia._

El frio de la lagrima resbalando por mi mejilla no era nada comparado con el de mi corazón a recordar todo eso.

—Yo sé que el tiempo no regresara, pero quiero cambiar ciertos recuerdos, que cuando nuestros hijos vengan a visitar esta escuela donde estudiamos, no salgas corriendo porque solo tienes recuerdos amargos. Déjame demostrarte que puede haber otros recuerdos.

_*Tienes que ser fuerte y valiente*_

Por una milésima de segundo me asustó que la Bellaciencia apareciera, hacía mucho que no la escuchaba, pero también, hacia mucho que no dudaba, desde ese tiempo trataba de pensar siempre con la cabeza y no con el corazón, pero hoy, hoy mi corazón había ganado.

Entonces entendí que mientras Edward estuviera conmigo y tuviera que elegir entre la razón y el corazón la Bellaciencia siempre aparecería, pero ahora esperaba que para bien.

—_Está bien—_ dije firmemente.

Entrelazó nuestros dedos y me llevó por el estacionamiento.

¡Dios! Mi sueño se esta haciendo realidad.

Dentro de mí algo temblaba, era el típico temor al pasado, pero también había algo vibrante que me daba ánimo y sobre todo tenía que ver con el hombre que iba de mi mano.

Alejé los miedos y disfrute esté momento, esta milésima de minuto con la que tanto había soñado, que había ansiado y había perdido hace dos años, pero ahora volvía a recuperar.

Entramos a la escuela, que casualmente estaba abierta. Iba a preguntar, pero cuando vi la sonrisa traviesa de Edward, supe que no era casualidad, pero tampoco le preguntaría y arruinaría los detalles.

Caminamos por el pasillo principal.

—_Cierra tus ojos—_ me pidió.

Lo miré un poco asustada pero hice lo que me pidió.

Miré el pasillo por un segundo más antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme en la oscuridad. Sentía su mano firmemente agarrada a mí.

—_Ahora, imagínate, solo por un segundo, a todos nuestros compañeros de generación ¿puedes hacerlo?_

Asentí.

En mi mente se aclaró la imagen del pasillo y luego fui poniendo a todos mis amigos y compañeros de generación, por un segundo escuché los gritos típicos de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes.

— _¿a quienes ves?_

—_Esta Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Tyler, al final del pasillo están los chicos de la Push, tus hermanos están platicando a medio pasillo, Alice esta embarazada._

Los veía tan claro en mi mente, también había unos chicos de otros grados menores, era una gran bulla.

— _¿Estas lista?_

— _¿Para que?_

—_Para esto._

Me pidió que no abriera los ojos y me condujo por el pasillo.

—_Todo es real Bella—_ me dijo al oído_— Mira, Mike nos esta viendo—_ en mi mente ubiqué a Mike, siempre con su sonrisa amable—_ Puede que se esté riendo, pero en el fondo ahora se esta arrepintiendo de que su exnovia sea la mujer mas guapa del mundo y esté de mi mano. _

No sabia como Edward lo estaba haciendo, realmente me estaba guiando por un escenario imaginario pero a la vez, constituía uno de mis mayores sueños adolescentes.

—_Mira—_ me volvió a susurrar Edward— _todos nos miran porque te llevo de la mano… Espero que solo vean, porque si algún tipo se acerca le rompo la cara._

Efectivamente, en mi mente nos veían. Lo que antes era un alboroto ahora eran murmullos. Podría considerarme loca porque todo estaba sucediendo solo en mi cabeza y en la de Edward.

Nuestros amigos nos vieron y sonrieron de alegría, yo podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojadas y también tenía lágrimas sobre ellas, aun con mis ojos cerrados unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban.

Según me dijo Edward llegamos al final del pasillo y me giró para que viéramos al montón de gente que habíamos dejado a nuestras espaldas.

—_Ella es mi novia y la amo—_ gritó.

Mi cerebro jugaba muy bien porque escuché los sonidos de sorpresa, de aprobación y los murmullos.

No pude sostener la mirada de mis amigos imaginarios y me escondí en Edward, hundiendo mi cara en su pecho.

—_Él es mi novio y lo amo—_ repetí con voz chillona.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, alejándola de él.

—_Abre tus ojos._

Las lágrimas me nublaban un poco la vista, pero aun así podía ver su hermosa cara y su hermosa alma que había hecho esto por darme un buen recuerdo.

Me giró para que viera el pasillo vacío, donde hace un momento mi mente había recreado a un montón de viejos amigos ahora no había nadie.

—_Así debió de haber sido, así debí de haber gritado—_ Depositó un beso en mi sien.

—_Fue maravilloso._

—_Todavía nos queda una última parada._

— _¿Cuál?_

—_Un baile en el gimnasio_— sonrió de lado una sonrisa muy parecida a la que yo hacia y a él le encantaba.

Con los ojos bien abiertos lo acompañe al gimnasio, mi corazón tenía calma y sabía que en poco tiempo la tendría por completo.

Corrimos por los pasillos hasta el gimnasio. Entramos y estaba igual, con las mantas de animación para los Spartans. Las gradas vacias y solo iluminados por las grandes ventanas superiores.

Pensé que me llevaría al centro de la pista, pero no, caminó casi a la derecha, casi en el limite, no entendía porque aquí, hasta que tuve un flashback.

—_Aquí fue—_ declaré.

—_Si—_ Alargó su mano— _¿Me concedes este baile, en la graduación de la promoción 2007?_

—_Pensé que nunca lo pedirías._

Me tomó de la cintura y yo crucé mis brazos por su cuello.

No había música, pero no había problema, yo me la podía imaginar, pero pasó algo mucho mejor. El comenzó a cantar la canción de ese día.

"_The way you look tonight"_

Estaba llorando, por lo hermoso del momento, por lo maravilloso que era el sentirme amada por él. Eran lágrimas nuevas, no como las de la última vez que bailamos, estas lágrimas tenían esperanza y amor, ya no eran una despedida, eran una promesa de futuro.

Cantó toda la canción en mi oído, su suave voz me arrullaba.

Y me dejé llevar.

El suave compas de nuestros pasos en el mismo eje, sus manos posadas en mi cintura, su cabeza en mi hombro, mis brazos en su cuello, en su cabello en lo que sea que alcanzara.

Ahora estaba más segura de estar a su lado, si él estaba pidiendo perdón por errores de los cuales yo no lo culpaba pero aun así mejoraban mi alma y nuestra relación. Sabía que solo él me comprendería, me amaría y cuidaría toda la vida.

En algún momento Edward me había dado el regalo más triste de Navidad, aquella pulsera, por mucho tiempo la consideré como la llave de nuestros secretos, de una historia que él quería esconder y borrar. Luego comprendí que la llave significaba la confianza que él tenía en mí.

Pero ahora me daba algo que era el mejor regalo de Navidad, me daba algo que nadie solo él, me pudo haber dado. Un nuevo comienzo, ahora entendía porque era tan importante que viniéramos a Forks, quería cerrar ciclos y quería dejar atrás todo aquello que considerábamos triste.

Si, marcaba nuestra vida, nos había llevado a lo que éramos, pero no queríamos repetirlo.

—_Te amo—_ dije segura, recordé como aquella noche le dije que sería la ultima vez que lo diría—_ Te amo mucho._

—_Yo te amo también, y te lo diré todos los días de nuestras vidas. Te amo Isabella Marie Swan. _

Juntó sus labios a los míos para cerrar esa promesa.

Nunca volveríamos a bailar aquí y ahora no lo necesitaba, los hilos que un día me habían amarrado a este lugar se habían ido.

La cuenta estaba saldada.

Pasamos año nuevo en mi casa, Alice y Jasper no parecían extraños, no parecía que ahora eran una pareja de nuevo, sabía que era un camino largo, cansado e incesante, pero confiaba en que los dos lo superaran.

Estábamos en la fase enamoramiento loco, mi suegra me hacia bromas sobre que pensaba que solo había tenido gemelos no trillizos, ya que Edward y yo siempre estábamos juntos.

Edward y yo regresamos a Nueva York una semana antes que los demás, Edward había conseguido entradas para la exposición de Picasso en Acquavella Galleries. Picasso no era mi artista favorito, yo me iba más a lo clásico, pero era un artista que me llamaba la atención y me intrigaba. Yo había intentado conseguir entradas pero no lo había conseguido y como no, mi romántico novio no solo había conseguido las entradas, si no que había reservado una semana de ensueño.

Nos hospedaríamos en The Library Hotel, Edward quería un lugar "limpio" para nuestra primera-segunda vez. Habíamos decidido dar el siguiente paso, yo quería llevar la relación al nivel físico, no es que antes no quisiera, pero ahora si estaba preparada.

El Hotel, hermoso en todo su esplendor nos recibió con estantes llenos de libros del piso al techo. Era acogedor y romántico, te daban ganas de quedarte ahí.

Mis pasiones estaban catalogadas así: Música, Arte y Libros.

Así que el hecho de que fuera una exposición y un hotel lleno de libros nuestro escenario, se me hacia lo mas romántico y perfecto del mundo.

Nuestra Suite, le hacía honor al nombre, pero no era ostentosa, era cálida, una cama confortable, un gran librero, terraza con vista a La Biblioteca Publica. Cuando entré al cuarto andaba como niña en juguetería, revisando y viendo todo. Algún día, cuando tuviéramos nuestra casa, quería que nuestro cuarto fuera así. Es mas, pensaba copiar el cojín vino que tenían en la cama con la frase "Books Lovers Never Go To Bed Alone" (1)

Si, nuestro "Love Room"(2). Era perfecto.

Como hicimos el Check In al Atardecer, estaba un poco cansada del viaje, pero no por eso me quedaría en el cuarto. Los boletos de la exposición eran dentro de dos días.

— _¿Te gusta?_ — me tomó de la cintura cuando estaba en la ventana viendo hacia la Biblioteca.

— _¿Es broma la pregunta verdad?_

Sonrió de lado, tenía que recordarle que esa sonrisa era mía y él me la había clonado. Pero no pude decir nada porque me besó dulcemente.

¿Qué pasaba dentro de mi cuerpo? Cuando él me besaba, a veces sentía un poco de miedo, pero no miedo del malo, miedo de expectación, miedo a eso maravilloso que producía en mi alma.

—_Porque no te duchas primero, en lo que yo arreglo un poco las maletas y después vamos a dar una vuelta por aquí._

—_Perfecto—_ le devolví el beso.

Me metí a bañar y el baño era tan de película romántica que mi corazón se encogió de expectación. Regadera con paredes de vidrio, tina, todo en colores blanco y negro, eso era lo único diferente a los colores cálidos de la Suite.

Salí con un albornoz del hotel y una toalla restregándome el cabello con olor a chabacano, había regresado al shampoo con chabacano porque era el que a él le gustaba.

—_Cielo, ya esta libre el baño_— le dije mientras me paraba atrás de él. Estaba sentado en el taburete del tocador, poniendo sus cosas personales a lado de las mías.

—_Ves, hasta nuestros desodorante se ven bien juntos—_ dijo tomando los frascos y juntándolos.

No tenían nada que ver, el mio era largo, blanco y rosa, y el de él era pequeño, negro y azul.

Acaricié su cabello.

—_No tienen nada que ver_— dije dulcemente.

Me vio por el espejo con su mirada de ternura como diciéndome "no arruines el momento"

Le di un beso en su cabello y una sonrisa.

—_No tienen nada que ver, pero son perfectos juntos—_ compuse_— Y por eso te amo, pero…_

—_Pero…— _dijo expectante.

—_Pero yo no quiero novios mugrositos, así que vaya a la ducha Señor Cullen._

Se carcajeó, haciendo que mis manos temblaran en sus hombros.

—_Si, Señora_.

Se fue hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar me miró.

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿No te vas a vestir?_

—_Claro que me voy a vestir—_ dije no entendiendo, él me indicó con su mano que prosiguiera y se recargó en la puerta_— Pero no contigo ahí._

— _¿Por qué no?_

—_Edward—_ sentí mi cara ponerse roja ¿alguien le había subido a la calefacción? _— No voy a andar desnuda por aquí._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo?_

—_Malo nada… Es algo natural, así llegamos a este mundo… Pensándolo bien, debería de ir a buscar un buen café al restaurant_— pasé a lado de él y cuando lo dejé a mi espalda, bajé mi bata hasta la cintura—_ al fin que andar desnuda es lo mas natural del mundo._

Ni siquiera llegué a puerta cuando él estaba detrás de mí, subiéndome la bata.

—_Soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel, no me hagas matar a todos los empleados y huéspedes que te vean desnuda—_ su voz se escuchó como niño regañado.

—_Si, yo tampoco estoy lista para irte a visitar, solo en días de vida conyugal._

—_Voy a la ducha, tú vístete…—_ me besó en la mejilla— _y nada de salir como Dios la trajo al mundo._

—_De acuerdo._

Me fui hacia los cajones donde estaba mi ropa y me puse unos pantalones calientitos, una blusa de manga larga y botas al piso acolchonadas.

Edward salió vestido, secándose el cabello.

Nos terminamos de arreglar como en veinte minutos, agarramos nuestras chamarras y salimos hacia el crudo invierno de Nueva York.

Nevaba por toda la ciudad, un hermoso espectáculo, aunque había oscurecido casi a las 5 de la tarde, eso no quitaba que Nueva York fuera mi ciudad preferida. Amaba el frio, por eso amaba Forks. Yo podía vivir sin Sol, aunque ahora viviera en Carolina del Sur, donde hacia calor.

Caminamos tomados de la mano por varias calles, nos tomamos fotos en los edificios populares y turísticos, compramos dulces en una tienda y platicamos afuera de una librería, se parecía a la de "Tienes un E-Mail"

No entramos a ningún lugar, nos habíamos abrigado muy bien para soportar la temperatura.

Una señora nos tomo una foto besándonos debajo de muérdago que aun continuaba colgado en un escaparate.

—_Te amo… no me canso de_ _decírtelo_— le dije completamente embobada mientras él se sacudía la nieve de su gorro negro.

—_Yo también te amo hermosa_— se inclinó para besarme mientras entrabamos al hotel otra vez.

En la cafetería el pidió un café y yo un chocolate caliente. En lo que lo preparaban revisamos los libros de la estantería, era enorme.

Encontramos un libro llamado _"Finge que no la ves"._

—_Fue el primer libro que leí a conciencia en mi vida_— confesé.

—_Nunca lo había escuchado._

—_Mi mamá tiene un tomo en la casa. Habla sobre una chica que presencia un asesinato y luego es llevada a protección a testigos. Cambia completamente y en algún punto del libro, ella canta una canción frente a un espejo, una canción que dice que finja que no ve a la mujer en el espejo, que ella no existe… Aunque lo leí cuando tenía 13 años, me marcó hasta ahora, cuando me corté el cabello y lo teñí de negro… A veces fingía no verme._

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos.

—_A mí me pareciste hermosa también con el cabello negro._

—_Tú porque eres adulador._

—_Soy un simple enamorado._

Me extrañó que Edward no profundizara el tema. Pero había veces en que este tipo de cosas nos ponían incomodos. No de mala manera, pero no éramos muy felices hablando de eso.

Nos entregaron nuestras bebidas y fuimos a la habitación, tomándolas en el camino.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, él abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso.

No tenia nervios, era plenamente consiente, de que era la primera noche que pasaríamos solos, en un cuarto de hotel, como mujer y hombre y sobre todo, con las ansias de hacer el amor.

Dejé las cosas en el sillón y los vasos en la mesa.

Nos quedamos callados mirándonos, no sabiendo que hacer y eso era ridículo.

¡Por favor!

—_Creo que están de mas las penas_— dije bajito.

—_No es eso… No es pena._

— _¿Entonces?_

—Hay algo que quiero hacer— se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano_— Necesito hacer eso antes de que llevemos la relación a otro nivel._

— _¿Te das cuenta de que esta no es nuestra primera vez? Nuestra relación ya está en otro nivel._

—_Pero esto que quiero hacer si va a hacer que nos conectemos a otro nivel que nunca hemos alcanzado._

—_Ya me revolviste Edward. ¿Qué quieres hacer?_ — dije quitándome la chamarra y dejándola sobre el sillón, él me imitó.

—_Quiero_— dijo apenado_— vendarte los ojos y vestirte con algo especial_.

Me le quedé viendo raro. ¿En serio? No sabía que tenía aficiones de ese tipo… No estaba lista para ser amarrada a una cama. Tampoco es que lo pudiera saber. Nunca le había preguntado a Edward como le gustaba el sexo.

—_Edward, yo entiendo que las parejas se apoyen y se complazcan. Pero no crees que es pronto para empezar con los fetiches._

Se carcajeó, tanto que llevó sus manos a su cara para cubrirla.

—_Isabella, no estoy hablando de cumplir una fantasía y amo tu mirada, no quiero perdérmela cuando tengas un orgasmo, aun la recuerdo cuando lo hicimos aquella vez._

—_Calla—_ lo golpeé fuertemente en el brazo.

—_Bueno, ya dejemos eso en el pasado. ¿Me dejaras hacer lo que pretendo?_

—_Si digo que no, ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Nada, solo que no te pienso tocar hasta que digas que si._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante que me tapes los ojos y me vistas? Si compraste un babydoll dámelo y yo me lo pongo._

—_No es un babydoll Isabella_— la risa había regresado—_ ¿puedes dejar de pensar en sexo? No estoy haciendo de esto una insinuación sexual._

—_No es que me muera de ganas por estar contigo_— dije sarcásticamente— _pero quiero saber de que va esto. Así que adelante—_ mi tono resignado le dio risa.

—_No es que me muera por estar contigo…—_ repitió burlón— _pues yo si._

De su maleta sacó un pañuelo negro y se dirigió a mí.

Sentí tragar seco, cuando lo puso sobre mis ojos.

Venia preparado y yo… Había caído con un depredador sexual que tapaba ojos…

_*No seas estúpida*_

Di un respingo cuando Bellaciencia apareció.

_*Edward no es un depredador sexual y si lo fuera aun así te quedarías con él*_

—_Es cierto—_ murmuré.

— _¿Qué cosas? —_ lo escuché preguntar a mi espalda.

—_Nada, estoy hablando conmigo misma._

—_Loquita—_ besó mi sien.

Me quedé parada en el cuarto, con mis oídos bien despiertos para escuchar, ya que no podía ver nada.

Escuché una bolsa y lo sentía cuando se acercaba y se alejaba caminando por el cuarto. Escuché que algo cayó al piso, un poco después mi mente reconoció el sonido. Su cinto.

¿Edward se estaba desvistiendo?

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que tuve sus manos en mis hombros.

—_Voy a empezar a desvestirte…_

—_Está bien_— murmuré.

Me quitó con cuidado la blusa, sacándola por mi cabeza sin mover la venda. Con ella se llevo mi suéter y pensé que mi sujetador pero no… Ese lo dejó.

Me pidió que me sentara en la cama y así lo hice, me quitó las botas y a mi me daba nervios.

Me puso de pie otra vez cuando terminó de quitar las botas y sentí sus manos en mi botón del pantalón. Mi corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte que ya debería de estar tatuado en mi pecho.

Sentí sus dedos en mi dobladillo del pantalón, al momento de bajarlo, rozaba lentamente mi piel pero no era nada sexual. Edward se estaba limitando a desvestirme, ni un beso, ni nada.

Cuando estuve en ropa interior, lo escuché abrir una bolsa, no entendía que hacía hasta que me pidió que me sujetara de sus hombros ya que estaba agachado frente a mí.

Me ayudó a ponerme otro pantalón…

¿Qué pretendía Edward?

Eran unos pantalones de mezclilla aunque no me quedaban apretados, pero si justos.

Luego me pasó una blusa por los brazos y abrochó los botones. Pasaba lo mismo que con el pantalón, no estaban apretados pero si justos.

¿Qué clase de disfraz era?

—_Camina conmigo amor, solo unos pasos._

Lo dejé llevarme.

—_Te voy a quitar la venda_— lo sentí acomodar mi cabello, haciendo que cayera sobre mi espalda.

Asentí.

—_Te amo Bella, no lo dudes_— sus palabras me dejaron congeladas, porque ya estaba preocupada sobre lo que realmente quería hacer Edward.

Pero nada me preparó lo que había al abrir mis ojos.

Estaba parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Y era yo… de eso no había duda, pero era yo, vestida como la noche que me le declaré a Edward y él… estaba vestido igual.

Éramos una fotografía de ese día.

Mis ojos recorrieron el espejo, viéndonos, era la misma escena, solo que mi cara estaba mas afilada y la de él era mas varonil.

Mi corazón se contrajo.

— _¿Qué significa esto?_ — logré decir.

—_Tú me perdonaste, yo te perdoné, yo me perdoné pero falta algo Bella… ¿Realmente no lo ves?_

Edward estaba a lado de mí, viéndome a través del espejo.

Negué con la cabeza, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

—_No te has perdonado a ti misma Bella_.

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar. No entendía porque Edward hacía esto.

—_Esto es cruel_— mi voz era un susurro.

—_Solo quiero… dejar todo atrás._

— _¿Por qué hacer esto Edward?_

—_Porque la persona que más perdió en esto fuiste tú. Tú dejaste de amar a la preciosa chica en el espejo, la mataste y tuviste que hacerla vivir otra vez… Perdónala Bella y Perdónate._

Me vi frente al espejo, recorrí cada parte de mi cuerpo, atrapada en esa ropa que tanto miedo había provocado en mis pesadillas. Era la imagen de la niña, la chica que creía en amor a primera vista, que creía en un Edward que luego vendría a matarla. Era una chica que no había conocido el dolor y que nunca había estado en le guerra.

Y luego… Cuando la primera lágrima salió… me miré realmente.

Si, era yo la que estaba ahí, pero había algo diferente.

Ahora a lado mio estaba el hombre que amaba, ya no estaba el chico que me había hecho llorar, estaba el hombre que me hacía amar, frente a mí estaba la superviviente de la guerra y la superviviente a la soledad.

¿Cuánto había cambiado?

Mi nariz… mis piernas… mis brazos… mis pechos… mi estomago… Recordé como había odiado cada parte de mi cuerpo por no ser igual al de Tanya, recordé como había odiado mi cabello castaño por no ser igual de vivo que el de ella.

—_Eres hermosa amor, perfecta para mí._

Sus palabras hicieron que me rompiera, él tenía razón, faltaba alguien a quien no le había pedido perdón.

—_Lo siento_— murmuré.

Edward se puso atrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo antes de que yo pudiera caer.

—_Díselo a ella amor, dile a ella que te perdone_— me susurraba amorosamente.

—_Lo siento—_ dije viendo en el espejo mis ojos llorosos.

Había querido cambiar para complacerlo a él. Para hacer que él me viera y no entendía, que el tiempo llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar, no antes no después, y que cuando eso pasara, él me vería hermosa y perfecta. Porque me amaba.

Me escapé de los brazos de Edward y me dejé caer de rodillas frente al espejo, apoyé mis manos sobre el piso, porque las lagrimas me estaban matando.

Edward me abrazó en el piso y me dejó llorar sobre él.

— _¿Qué sientes? —_ me preguntó.

—_Vergüenza—_ reconocí_— Tú no tienes una idea de todo lo que pasaba en mi cabeza._

— _¿Era muy malo?_

—_Mucho…— _tuve que detenerme, porque mi respiración era agitada— _Llegué a odiar a la chica en el espejo, por no ser lo que yo quería que fuera. Me consideré la mujer mas fea del planeta, nada era suficiente, a veces, ni todo el ejercicio fue suficiente para tenerme a gusto, hasta que me empecé a querer, a amar, entonces me di cuenta del daño que había hecho pero solo me di cuenta y lo olvidé._

— _¿Por qué no lo enfrentaste?_

—_Me daba pavor Edward, me daba miedo enfrentarme a la chica en el espejo y ver lo que ahora era, darme cuenta que era mejor que eso, pero a la vez darme cuenta de todo lo que yo la había insultado y pisoteado, tú no tienes una idea de todas las cosas que pensaba cada vez que me veía al espejo y no me gustaba… y no te gustaba. No tienes una idea de cuanto odié ser yo._

Él me abrazó más fuerte.

— _¿La has perdonado?_

—_La perdoné hace tiempo o por lo menos intenté hacerlo, es un camino muy largo Edward, pero ya no me odio y me gusta como soy._

—_Déjala ir Bella, deja ir a esa chica, porque ella no va a volver y a la chica del espejo la voy a proteger con mi vida para que nunca más nadie la insulte, porque es la mujer más hermosa que yo conozco… Porque es la mujer que amo._

Estuve recargada en el pecho de Edward, viendo el espejo, ahora solo éramos dos personas en el piso abrazadas.

Nunca mas… Nunca más la iba a lastimar.

Me miré durante un largo momento, revisando mis facciones.

—_Me gusta mi nariz_— dije contra su pecho.

—_Es hermosa, pequeña y respingona._

Sonreí.

—_Gracias Edward, gracias por hacer esto, necesitaba llorarle a la chica del espejo._

—_Necesitabas perdonarla, pero como las personas valientes, de frente._

— _¿Dónde conseguiste esto?_ — dije tocando mi blusa.

—_Renee me la prestó._

Asentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hundidos en nuestros pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta de algo, algo sumamente importante.

—_Ya no duele._

— _¿Qué?_ — me preguntó.

—_Ese día… Ya no duele y no es que haya aprendido a vivir con eso, si no, que realmente ya no duele porque entendí que ese no era nuestro momento. Ahora lo es._

—_Y mira cuanto tiempo nos costó darnos cuenta._

—_Tú siempre lo supiste Edward, la terca fui yo._

—_Es normal mi amor, siempre has sido así, siempre quieres correr antes de caminar. _

—_Espero que tengas la paciencia para batallar conmigo Edward, no soy una mujer fácil._

—_No yo un hombre sencillo, pero creo que estamos bien juntos._

Era cierto… estábamos muy bien juntos y era momento de dejarlo ir.

Me separé de él y me vi al espejo aun sentada sobre mis rodillas.

Me vi por última vez con esta ropa, la guardaría en el cajón de los recuerdos pero nunca mas la usaría, era la catarsis de mi vida y también el mejor recuerdo de mi vida. Porque todo me había traído hasta aquí.

Me miré bien, cada facción, cada rasgo y la ropa.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

"_Yo te perdono Bella, Yo te amo Bella"_

Lo repetí en mi mente, era cierto, me había perdonado.

Sin abrir los ojos, desabroche la blusa y la aventé por otro lado, me puse de pie y quité el pantalón también aventándolo a un lado.

Sentí algo de frio recorrer mi cuerpo, pero no tenía miedo.

Abrí mis ojos y supe que lo había hecho, Bella estaba aquí, y la amaba, la chica frente al espejo se construía de las dos que había dicho antes y de una más fuerte, ahora también era la mujer de la vida de Edward.

—_Yo le he dejado ir Edward_— dije viéndome aún en el espejo—_ ¿Tú lo has dejado ir?_

Cerré los ojos, esperando que entendiera mi mensaje, no quería verlo con esa ropa… Él también debía de dejarlo ir.

Cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, abrí mis ojos, para encontrarlo atrás de mí, solo con su bóxer negro.

—_Es un nuevo comienzo mi niña._

—_Un nuevo amanecer—_ confirmé.

—_Te perdono Bella_— sus ojos estaban llenos de sinceridad, de amor, de entrega.

—_Te perdono Edward, con todo mi corazón, te perdono mi amor._

Me acerqué a él y enredé mis manos en su cuello.

Me puse de puntitas para besarlo. Nuestros labios se tocaron, durante unos segundos para reconocerse, los demás para acoplarse.

Sus manos me recorrieron de mis hombros a mi cadera, pasaba tan delicadamente sus manos por mi piel que me daba un poco cosquillas.

Yo acariciaba sus hombros y luego su pecho, recorriendo a mi chico con mis manos, sintiéndolo bien, sintiendo libre el poder tocar su piel como mujer.

Era tan delicada su textura que me daban ganas de poner mi mejilla sobre ella y acariciarme sobre ella.

Rompimos el beso pero él siguió besando mi mandíbula, mi cuello mis hombros. Sus manos descendieron más y fueron a dar a mi trasero, donde las acomodó pegándome más a él.

Yo pasé mis manos por su cadera, donde el dobladillo del bóxer lo marcaba.

Mis manos tocaban todos sus músculos, querían recordarlo cada vez que yo cerrara mis ojos y luego quería aprendérmelos de memoria. Bajé mis manos dejándolas sobre su trasero y lo apreté haciendo que gimiera en mi cuello.

—_Necesito que hagamos el amor Edward._

—_Yo también nena._

Agarré el dobladillo de sus pantalones y los bajé lentamente. Cuando revelé la anatomía de Edward me le quedé mirando primero sorprendida y luego extrañada… ¿En serio a Alice le gustaba poner eso en su boca? Bueno el de Jasper.

Era nuevo para mi todo esto, así que bajé mi cabeza y le quité su ropa interior ayudándolo a sacarla por los pies. Tendría que irme familiarizando con esto, pero era la primera vez que lo veía. La primera vez que lo hicimos, estaba oscuro, estuvimos acostados y solo me dediqué al acto.

—_Lastima que no tenga unos pantalones para poder meterlos en mis bolsillos_— bromé poniéndome de pie.

—_Te los regalo, guárdalos en tu maleta—_ sonrió socarrón.

—_Hecho—_ los aventé sobre mi maleta en el sillón.

—_Ven aquí_— me jaló hacia él.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que era poseedor. Me fue desnudando, quitando el sujetador lentamente y tocando mi piel que iba siendo descubierta, después hizo lo mismo que yo, se puso de rodillas para quitarme mi bóxer de encaje.

Pensé que me sentiría rara al desnudarme frente a él, pero no. El desnudar mi cuerpo era un complemento a la desnudez de mi alma de la que él era dueño.

Nos acostamos en la cama, él a un lado de mí, viendo mi cara y acariciando mi cuello.

—_Te amo tanto._

—_Tanto como yo_— completé.

Se acercó a mí para besarme, pero lo detuve.

—_Apaga la luz_

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Se me hace mas romántico, en la oscuridad de la noche, dos enamorados amándose._

—_Mi propia Shakespeare_— dijo besándome para después ir a apagar la luz y regresar conmigo—_ ¿mejor?_

—_Perfecto._

Me volvió a besar pero ahora más apasionado, me acerqué a él, se sentía tan bien su piel desnuda contra la mía.

Puse mi mano en su brazo, recorriéndolo despacio, el empezó a besar mi cara y con su mano fue descendiendo desde el cuello hasta mi pecho. Con los nudillos acarició en medio de mis senos y yo apreté su brazo por el escalofrió que me recorrió.

Abrió su mano para después correrla hacia el seno derecho donde lo acunó en ella. Yo pasé mi mano de su brazo a su costado derecho para recorrerlo y mas atrevida bajé mi mano para tocar su trasero.

Era tan íntimo el contacto que estábamos teniendo. Realmente estábamos haciendo el amor con nuestras caricias.

Con sus dedos jugó en mis pechos, me excitó demasiado esto. Que pequeños gemidos salieron de mi boca.

El cambió sus manos por su boca, mi cabeza se fue para atrás, otra vez el escalofrió pasaba por mi cuerpo.

Su mano ágilmente fue a mi parte intima y con su dedo pulgar me acarició mientras que sentía uno de sus dedos entrar en mí.

—_Edward…—_ gemí.

— _¿Si mi amor?_

—_Oh Dios…_

Cerré los ojos y disfruté la sensación, se sentía raro, no era incomodo porque no era virgen, pero si era raro, porque hacía mas de dos años que nadie me había tocado o penetrado.

Metió mi pezón en su boca y cuando lo jaló haciéndome gritar, introdujo otro dedo a su labor.

Dejó mis pechos y regresó a besar mi cuello.

— _¿Estás incomoda? —_ dijo subiendo por mi cuello hasta mi oreja.

—_No._

— _¿No te estoy lastimando?_

—_No…_

—_Te quiero dilatar un poco, eso debí de haber hecho la otra vez, me prometí no ser tan bruto esta._

—_Pues… Lo estas cumpliendo… ¿Cuál bruto? Yo no lo he visto_— dije entre gemidos de placer y de frustración, porque me sentía incompleta.

—_Quiero probarte…_

—_Ya me probaste_— abrí mis ojos para ver los suyos llenos de deseo.

—_Quiero probarte a conciencia…_

Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, dándome a entender.

¡OH!

Me le quedé viendo, como le decía…

—_Yo… yo no estoy lista para el sexo oral._

Esperé su reacción, tal vez un poco desanimado ó inconforme, pero nada, el simplemente sonrió.

—_Está bien._

— _¿Seguro?_

—_Claro que si Bella_— sus dedos seguían haciendo juegos allá abajo y mis piernas se sentían vibrantes— _El acto sexual es de dos, si tú dices no, es no. _

—_Yo solo quiero tener mas confianza para eso—_ me acerqué para besarlo y él me respondió el beso por un segundo.

—_Yo quiero que me digas todo lo que piensas, todo lo que sientes y todo lo que quieres, si tú necesitas tiempo para hacer mas cosas yo no te presionaré, si tú nunca quieres tener sexo oral, tampoco te obligaré. Respeto tu cuerpo cariño, es un templo para mí._

Una lágrima iba a salir de mi ojo, por tan bellas palabras, pero Edward giró sus dedos dentro de mí haciéndome gritar y olvidar lo demás.

—_Edward, ya, te quiero ya._

Él se movió sacando sus dedos de mí y se colocó sobre mí.

Lo sentí moverse, y luego posicionarse en mi entrada.

¿Qué encontraba Edward tan fascinante en mí, que se me quedaba viendo así?

Tal vez… Lo mismo que yo veía en él.

—_Ven aquí baby—_ lo jalé del cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

Su lengua hizo contacto con la mía y el beso era candente, mientras entraba en mí.

Era el Paraíso.

Mis piernas estaban abiertas a cada lado de su cadera.

No se había restringido nada, estábamos completamente unidos.

—_Te amo Bella, te amo mucho._

—_Nunca dejes de decirlo, me muero si un día dejas de amarme._

—_Ni un solo día._

Empezó sus embestidas con lentitud, disfrutando el momento. Haciendo todo cada vez más deliciosamente placentero.

Levanté un poco mi cabeza para morder su hombro.

Gimió haciéndonos vibrar.

Sus caderas encajaban en las mías, haciendo un peculiar sonido que era ocultado por mis gritos y gemidos.

Esperaba que las habitaciones continuas estuvieran vacías.

Se iba a levantar, no supe si para cambiar de posición o para algo mas, pero no lo dejé, lo sujeté del cuello.

—_No, así._

—_No te quiero molestar con mi peso._

Dios ese ángulo que tenía semi levantado me iba a volver loca.

—_No quiero que te levantes_.

Volvió a unir su piel a la mía.

Era un acto básico, no necesitaba probar 20 mil poses en una sola noche… tenía toda la vida para eso.

Lo único que quería era sentir su piel en cada tramo de la mía, sentir el calor que emanaba, esa ligera capa de sudor que nos tenía un poco fríos y calientes al mismo tiempo.

Con mis manos en su cintura, las volví a bajar… Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a agarrar sus pompis respingonas… Flexioné un poco mi cuerpo para de una manera desconocida para mi, buscar otra sensación y la encontré.

Sentí los primeros espasmos alrededor de él.

Él se separó de mí para verme.

—_No me lo voy a perder._

Agarró las dos almohadas junto a mi cabeza y entonces si que fue duro y rápido. Mi cuerpo vibró en la cama, la cabecera tembló por los movimientos de mi cuerpo recibiendo a Edward.

Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería reír y cantar, quería hacer todo en este momento.

Pero solo había una cosa que quería hacer más que eso y era tocar el maldito paraíso con él.

Toda nuestra piel estaba en contacto, sintiendo esa maravillosa sensación. Hasta que lo sentí y él también.

Sujeté sus brazos y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada mientras gritaba su nombre. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba por el orgasmo. No recordaba que fuera tan potente.

Edward lo hizo conmigo, y escuche sus gritos unirse con los mios. Y después caer sobre mí. Y ese lugar donde estábamos unidos se sentía maravillosamente cálido.

Era la mejor sensación del mundo. Mi cuerpo estaba en estado de gelatina.

Y Edward hacía con su peso una agradable sensación. Me repartió besos en mis hombros mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

—_Ha sido la mejor experiencia en mi vida_—murmuró.

—_Mas te vale_— dije riendo.

—_Lo juro—_ mordió mi hombro— _Lo juro_— se río.

Acaricié su cabello hasta que se durmió en mi hombro y yo me dormí como la mujer más feliz y plena del mundo.

Me desperté un poco desorientada, pero luego cuando vi el techo de la habitación, recapacité que estaba con Edward.

Giré mi cabeza a la izquierda para verlo sonreír dulcemente.

—_Buenos días hermosa._

—_Buenos días hermoso._

Me giré para quedar sobre mi lado izquierdo para verlo mejor.

Era tan maravilloso, espectacular, divino y… había cumplido su promesa.

Lo habíamos hecho una vez mas en la madrugada, cuando yo creía que se había quedado dormido y no era cierto, el señor solo estaba reponiendo fuerzas. Había vuelto a ser increíble.

Pero lo mejor vino al amanecer, cuando la poca luz de Nueva York se trataba de infiltrar por las cortinas, yo me encontraba sentada sobre él. Y él estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas.

Esa vez, había sido maravillosa, porque lo habíamos hecho con más calma, besándonos, respirando profundo, prolongando el orgasmo tanto como pudimos. Había besado cada parte de la piel de Edward, excepto esa para la que todavía no estaba lista. Y él había hecho lo mismo conmigo, respetando ese límite.

Nos habíamos conocido a fondo como hombre y mujer, había descubierto que podía besar por mucho tiempo sin cansarme ¿Cómo me iba a cansar de su boca? Si era todo lo que yo había pedido por tantos años.

— _¿Cómo estás? —_preguntó acariciando mi cara.

—_Perfecta, mejor que nunca_— Acomodé mi mano derecho sobre su mejilla.

—_Gracias Bella_

— _¿Por qué?_ — acaricié su incipiente barba de joven adulto.

—_Por permitirnos esto y por dejarme hacerte el amor_— cerró sus ojos a mi tacto y suspiró— _Por tener la confianza de poner tu cuerpo en mis manos una vez más._

—_Tú hiciste que volviera a creer, así que creo que el merito también es tuyo._

—_Bueno hay una manera de compensar eso…_

Se pegó a mí.

— _¿Cuál_? — mi mano acariciaba ahora su cabello.

Se movió y mi mano cayó sobre la almohada, vi su desnuda espalda inclinarse sobre la mesita de noche y buscar algo.

Cuando regresó a mi traía una cajita en las manos, se acostó igual que antes.

—_Con esto lo quiero hacer más formal, porque tú eres mi novia, mi prometida, mi amiga y mi mujer. _

Abrió la cajita mostrando un bonito anillo de compromiso.

—_Oro Blanco_— murmuró

—_Lo recordaste—_ Odiaba el oro amarillo, no me gustaba, siempre usaba oro blanco o plata.

—_Entonces, Señorita Isabella Swan, Soldado Especialista de la ARMY, dueña de todo mi corazón y mi vida ¿Acepta usted contraer matrimonio con este tonto enamorado?_

Sacó el anillo y lo mantuvo en su mano, esperando por mi respuesta.

Que hubiera nombrado mi rango en el ejército, decía que me aceptaba con todo lo que yo era. Que me amaba tal cual soy ahora.

Mi cuento de hadas se hacia realidad…

—_Si, quiero ser la tonta enamorada esposa de este tonto enamorado._

Deslizó el anillo sobre la mano que tenía sobre la almohada. Quedaba divino sobre mi dedo anular.

—_Nos vamos a casar—_ chilló emocionado.

Me reí de eso… Antes yo sabía quien amaba mas, ahora creo que los dos amábamos de la misma manera.

—_Se le esta haciendo costumbre Señor Cullen hacerme proposiciones en la cama_.

Me abracé a su cuerpo.

—_Mierda_— se levantó empujándome y dejándome caer sobre la cama.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — sujeté la sabana a mi cuerpo.

—_Me equivoqué—_ me miró alarmado— te p_use el anillo en la mano equivocada._

Levanté mi mano y si, estaba en la derecha, pero que mas daba.

—_No pasa nada._

—_Mi madre me dijo: En la izquierda Edward, En la izquierda—_ se veía tan triste.

—_No te preocupes amor_— me acerqué a él, abrazándolo por la espalda—_Déjame conservar el anillo en la mano derecha, tú ahí lo pusiste la primera vez y la mano no altera el sentimiento, el amor y el compromiso entre nosotros._

— _¿Segura? Puedo repetir todo, te haces la dormida y te vuelvo a dar el anillo._

—_No tonto, está todo perfectamente bien, así en mi mano izquierda ira solo mi anillo de casada._

Suspiró mas tranquilo.

—_Siempre sabes como hacerme sentir bien_— me jaló hacia él. Y la desnudez regresaba.

—_Se supone que lo tengo que saber, si vamos a pasar toda la vida juntos, así como confió que tú sepas hacerlo conmigo._

—_No lo dudes hermosa._

De repente nos volvió a acostar en la cama y me reí por la impresión.

Alzó las manos y aventó la sabana sobre nosotros.

—Siempre había querido hacer eso, como en las películas.

Estábamos en un capullo de sabana. Y era tan sexy.

Pasamos casi todo el día en la habitación, salimos en la tarde a caminar un poco y comprar helado, justo como él había dicho hace tanto tiempo.

Y lo amé, durante los días que estuvimos ahí, descubrir lo que era amar con el cuerpo, con las caricias, con el alma y el corazón. Descubrí que había mil maneras de decir te quiero al pasar mis labios por su pecho, por su cara, por todo su cuerpo.

Y si, había adivinado bien, fue como tener una luna de miel adelantada. Nadie nos molesto, solos él y yo y todo Nueva York para compartir.

Me maravillé en la exposición, días después, era sumamente importante para mí, ya que era admiradora de Picasso y yo trataba de entender cada cosa, pero lo que fue algo para recordar, fue Edward, tratando de entender las obras. Cuando yo caminaba o me adelantaba para ver otra, me encontraba con que él se había quedado atrás y distorsionaba su cuello en ángulos extraños para entenderlo.

Al final se dio por vencido y solo me acompañó diciendo que cada cosa era más rara que la otra. Pero lo amé por quedarse conmigo y escuchar mis alegatos artísticos sobre cada obra.

Durante la ultima noche que estuvimos en el hotel, nos sentamos a platicar durante horas, de lo que queríamos, de lo deseábamos.

Habíamos decidido formalizar el compromiso, la primera vez que me lo había pedido fue como una muestra de amor. Ahora era un hecho irrefutable. Edward sería mi esposo y yo su esposa en un tiempo.

Decidimos también que terminaríamos la Universidad y todo lo que eso nos llevara como las residencias y demás antes de casarnos, decidimos que se iba a hacer público el compromiso y decidimos que yo me iría a Nueva York en cuanto pudiera dejar Carolina del Sur.

Decidimos que cuando nos casáramos queríamos un departamento cerca de los chicos y si se podía en el mismo edificio, le expliqué que viviría con las chicas antes de casarnos y sobre todo le prometí que nunca más iría a la guerra.

Me lo pidió con un fervor tan grande e intenso, que no pude decirle que no y yo tampoco podía pasar por eso otra vez. No mas Army, no mas guerra, lo que tenia que vivir ya lo había vivido.

Al día siguiente fuimos a su departamento y ahí pasamos dos días solos antes de que regresaran los chicos, que no se cansaban de hacernos bromas pesadas sobre nuestro tiempo solos. Pero todo quedó opacado cuando les enseñe la hermosa argolla sobre mi dedo anular derecho.

Las chicas gritaron y los chicos hicieron caras como diciéndole a Edward que estaba muerto, pero cuando les recordé que era chica ROTC y que estaba entrenada para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo dejaron las bromas.

_Chicos listos._

Pero los tiempos de miel sobre hojuelas terminaron, porque tuve que regresar a Carolina y a mi nuevo semestre.

Edward me despidió en el aeropuerto, abrazándome y besándome. Repitiendo que pronto iría a verme.

Le di nueve besos antes de salir corriendo a mi terminal y me dolió dejarlo ahí, pero era un dolor nuevo un dolor de espera, porque sabía que después de un tiempo él y yo volveríamos a estar juntos.

No fue fácil llevar la relación a distancia, ni sencillo, pero si algo nos prometimos Edward y yo fue que no seria imposible.

Y lo logramos…

Tuvimos que pasar por celos, peleas, reconciliaciones, días maravillosos, días malos, posibles embarazos, aniversarios, pero entendí que eso era lo que construía el día a día con una persona. Hacíamos malabares para vernos y cada vez que lo hacíamos, lográbamos que cada segundo valiera el esfuerzo.

Pero cada cosa que pasamos nos llevo a ser la pareja que éramos ahora, una pareja solida y a punto de casarse.

Edward había terminado sus residencias y había conseguido trabajo en un hospital, aunque su propósito era tener su propio consultorio ahora que se dedicaría a lo que quería oncología pediátrica.

Yo me había especializado en enfermería pediátrica, conseguí en un hospital infantil.

Los chicos ya estaban casados, aunque nosotros fuimos los primeros en comprometernos, ellos se habían casado primero, Edward y yo respetábamos nuestros deseos de cumplir nuestras metas primero.

Terminé mi carrera y fue condecorada por mi participación en Irak. Un momento emotivo, porque hubo amigos nuestros que no regresaron. Vanesa y Jacob eran de los pocos que podían entender porque no podía quedarme en Carolina, porque tenía que irme a hacer mi especialidad a otro lado. Desde que había vuelto Vanesa, ellos dos no estaban separados.

Había vivido con mis chicas durante un par de años y con Jasper, ya que él y Alice se habían casado un año después de regresar.

Vivimos en el departamento de las chicas aunque Edward y Emmett casi siempre estaban aquí. Tiempo después de terminar la Universidad ellos buscaron otro departamento para traer a Jaslice con ellos. Una familia de verdad.

Emmett y Rose se casaron un año después de terminar la carrera. Y vivieron dos años en Europa para que Rose se especializara en el Renacimiento.

Ahora había regresado y trabajaba para el MoMA(3)

Y Edward y yo, al final terminamos viviendo juntos, me mudé a su departamento y vivimos juntos desde hace tres años. Fue bueno hacer esto, porque nos dio una idea de lo que era la vida diaria en pareja. Y nuestro primer año nos replanteamos el seguir, pero lo superamos, otra vez y como siempre, lo logramos, no sería fácil, pero era nuestro lema.

"_No es fácil, pero tampoco imposible" _

Usamos toda nuestra paciencia y amor para llevar nuestra vida de pareja y lo conseguimos. Y en ese mismo momento pusimos fecha para la boda.

Alice y Rose se volvieron locas porque ellas juraban que nunca nos casaríamos, pero al final vieron que todo llega a su tiempo.

Y 10 años después de esa fallida declaración de amor en Port Ángeles hacia Edward, estaba en mi habitación de Forks, frente al mismo espejo que me vio aquella tarde, pero ahora arreglándome para mi boda.

No había blusas moradas, bucles caídos, jeans ajustados ni cláxones sonando afuera de mi casa.

En el espejo estaba la chica que yo mas amaba, yo misma, enfundada en un precioso vestido blanco, un maquillaje delicado y adecuado para mis 28 años.

Mi madre había colocado el velo ligero en mi peinado y caía sobre mi espalda.

_*Lo lograste*_

Sonreí al escucharla… al escucharme.

Si, lo había logrado, Edward era mio y no por imposición, si no, de corazón.

Le aventé un beso a la chica del espejo y le dije lo bonita que estaba, manía que se me había quedado después de tantas terapias.

Bajé las escaleras de mi casa y fui a la entrada.

Peter que ahora tenia 20 años estaba en la puerta con un elegante esmoquin negro, él nos llevaría a la Iglesia. En el carro negro de mi padre. Si al final había dejado la patrulla y se había comprado un auto demasiado lujoso para su gusto pero a mi madre le encantaba.

Peter tomó las llaves y salió a alistar el coche, mi padre me tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta de la casa. Mi mamá ya se había ido con Esme a la iglesia.

El frio aire de Forks me dio la bienvenida a mi día de boda.

— _¿Lista Bells? —_ murmuró cuando caminamos fuera de la casa.

—_Desde el primer momento que lo vi papá…_

Tuve que ir al infierno para llegar a este día...

Me sonreí satisfecha.

Toda la vida he estado lista para él…

* * *

><p><strong>(1) El hotel obviamente existe, saben que no me invento nada y todas las habitaciones tienen un cojin con esa leyenda.<strong>

**(2) Realmente ese es el nombre de la Suite.**

**(3) Museo de Arte Moderno MoMA por sus siglas en Ingles.**

**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi, porque hemos dejado atrás esos malos momentos, ellos se perdonaron y yo los perdoné.**

**Pido disculpas por mi enormeee retraso, las que no tienen FB no sabían que tuve un accidente bizarro pero que me tuvo sin caminar por un par de semanas y también con mi brazo izquierdo sin mucho movimiento por el impacto del golpe. Asi que fue imposible escribir antes. Y como vieron fue un capitulo muy largo.**

**Graciiias por todo chicas, no puedo dejar de decirlo, gracias gracias gracias.**

**Chicas contesté sus reviews pero creo que ff no anda muy bien, asi que si no lo vieron, chequen en su cuenta de ff y ahí les aparecerá porque no lo esta mandando a los correos.**

**CHICAS HAY MUCHOS QUE ME APARECEN COMO GUEST QUE SON LAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA EN FANFICTION Y DEJAN SU REVIEW SOLO CON ALGO DE ANONIMO, ASI QUE MUCHAS DE ELLAS NO PUEDO SABER EXACTAMENTE QUIENES SON, LAS QUE LA PAGINA SI ME MARCA DEJO SU NOMBRE PARA QUE SEPAN QUE LEI SUS COMENTARIOS Y TODAS LAS GUEST TAMBIEN LOS LEI PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE NO HAY UNA FORMA DE AGRADECER.**

** GRACIAS!**

**DENISE TORRES - STEFANNY - I LOVE EDWARD - ANASALMERN - CRISH- AMIRANDACULLEN - ROXY - KATH - SELENE LUNA – PAOLAC - NANA CULLEN ( tienes bloqueados los MP ) - SOLCITO - GRA - GOTHIC DANCER ( 1000 ) - SARA - ROMY - KEYLA AZAMAR - ISABEL - BELEN ROBSTEN - PATY CLAN MEYER ( tienes bloqueados los MP ) - CAROLINE CULLEN - LOREE EMILY TWIIFAN - MARI READ SAN - KARO - LULY - DIANA - LIDIA - AMBAR - SITA - MARIANA - ANGIE - CARMEN - EVELYN – CLII - DIPAROPE - AYE - CARESGAR - EVELYN - SOL**

**Y por ultimo, chicas este no es el final! Habra un cap mas, asi que tomemos este como el penúltimo capitulo y luego el final y después el epilogo.**

**Ahora si me despido. Les mando un fuerte beso y abrazo!**

**Y si asi lo desean, regálenme una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz.**

**Zo **


	17. OUTTAKE 2: Los Juegos Del Amor

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir_

* * *

><p>GRACIAS VANESA Y MAGGY POR DARME EL APOYO PARA HACER ESTE OUTTAKE.<p>

DEDICADO A MI HERMOSA PEQUEÑA PECOSA QUE TE ADORO CON TODO MI CORAZON, GRACIAS POR TODO, ES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS PERO COMO SABRAS CUANDO PASO TU DIA YO ESTABA EN CAMA Y NO PODIA ESCRIBIR, SE RETRASO PERO AQUI ESTA, ESPERO TE GUSTE.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No te salgas de mis brazos<br>que hoy mis brazos son cadenas  
>por que quiero que mis manos<br>hoy de ti se queden llenas_**

**_Cuando el sol se esté ocultando_**  
><strong><em>y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas<em>**  
><strong><em>y en mi espalda sienta el frio<em>**  
><strong><em>de la oscura noche que se acerca<em>**  
><strong><em>yo te soltare despacio de mis brazos ya sin fuerzas<em>**

**_Te sacudirás el pelo_**  
><strong><em>para que jamás nadie lo sepa<em>**  
><strong><em>nos iremos con el alma<em>**  
><strong><em>y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba<em>**

**_CON OLOR A HIERBA - EMMANUEL_**

**_You could be happy and I won't know  
>But you weren't happy the day I watched you go<em>**

**_And all the things that I wish I had not said_**  
><strong><em>Are played in loops til it's madness in my head<em>**

_**YOU COULD BE HAPPY – SNOW PATROL**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OUTTAKE 2: LOS JUEGOS DEL AMOR.<strong>_

Todo había comenzado con una sonrisa, eran unos niños cuando apenas se conocieron y habían estado juntos toda su vida, de algo de lo que estaba seguro él, era de que amaba a esa pequeña de ojos brilloso y cabello negro, lacio y puntiagudo. La había amado durante toda su vida, algo dentro de si mismo siempre la quería proteger, la quería solo para él.

Pero no siempre había sido valiente y decidido sobre su lugar a lado de su Alice. A los 14 años había tenido una novia, a la que había querido mucho, tanto que había compartido la primera experiencia sexual entre desinformación y solo calentura. Había tenido la osadía de contárselo a Alice, una tarde de verano, porque a pesar de todo eran confidentes, se conocían al derecho y al revés y a pesar de que a ella se le rompiera el corazón de verlo con otra niña, respetaba sus decisiones. Creía que si era amor verdadero algún día la vería.

Espero paciente su momento, lo vio compartir horas con su "novia" y también estuvo presente en la ruptura, pero era algo que solamente él no se veía venir. Ya que su querida rubia Jane, era conocida por su facilidad con los demás adolescentes.

Ella estuvo con él y lo apoyó. Jasper se refugió en los brazos de su pequeña amiga y lloró lo que tuvo que llorar. Estuvieron un tiempo como amigos, hasta que un día, se sorprendió a si mismo besándola en el cine.

La sonrisa de Alice en ese momento le indicó que era lo correcto, que ella lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Y se empezó a escribir su historia de amor.

Los primeros meses, fueron maravillosos, eran solo unos chicos de 15 años que estaban viviendo el amor, el enamoramiento, la complicidad.

Alice siempre había sido la nena de Carlisle, que aunque no era berrinchuda con sus padres si lo era con Jasper y quería que siempre se hiciera su voluntad.

Jasper cedía, muchas de esas veces cedía, porque a pesar de todo, se amaban, los buenos momentos entre ellos eran maravillosos. Ella llegaba a ser una chica dulce y mimosa y él había descubierto que el que Alice fuera de esa manera lo mataba. Le encantaba la Alice que le hacía cariñitos y le hablaba dulcemente. Y él muchas veces trataba de ser el chico dulce que ella quería.

A los 16 años ya un poco mas maduros y se podría decir de una manera establecidos como una pareja joven, que conocían sus rutinas, sus gustos y sus sentimientos, que se decían te amo cada vez que se veían. Habían llegado a un punto vulnerable de la relación.

Jasper quería hacer el amor con su Alice, pero ella no estaba completamente segura, aunque él lo entendía, también lo veía como una falta de confianza entre ellos. Pero esperó pacientemente hasta que ella estuvo lista, mas por temor a que Jasper se fuera que a estar completamente segura de iniciar su vida sexual. Y eran los grandes temores de Alice, porque él nunca había mencionada la palabra ruptura, pero para ella eso seria el fin de su adolescente vida.

Perder a su amor.

Así que entre amor y duda se había entregado a él en un motel a las afueras de Port Ángeles. Él le había ofrecido hacerlo en su casa o en la de ella, pero era tan temerosa que alguien los descubriera que ella misma había elegido el motel y hasta el cuarto.

Jasper trató de hacerlo la experiencia mas agradable de su vida, porque la amaba y porque ella estaba poniendo toda su confianza en él. Y Alice, trató de recordar eso que había leído días antes sobre la primera vez. Se relajó e hizo el miedo a un lado. No fue tan malo como ella lo había pensado. Pero tampoco había sido lo mejor. Se sentía sensible y vulnerable al estar compartiendo la cama con él.

Pero siempre su corazón de niña enamorada salía a flote y le decía que estaba bien, que era lo correcto, porque ellos eran pareja y ellos se amaban y Jasper la respetaba, si Jasper podía soportar su carácter, ella también podía hacer sacrificios.

Su relación se estabilizó un poco, ya que ellos se creían maduros hasta cierta manera y pusieron de su parte para llevarse mejor. Los mimos, los besos tiernos y las caricias inocentes los salvaron de separarse.

Ella les contó a sus confidentes: Bella y Rosalie, que había estado con Jasper, sus amigas se asustaron, porque ellas creían que Alice no estaba lista para eso. Pero aun así la apoyaron, ella maquilló un poco la situación y el recuerdo, diciéndoles que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Nunca se atrevería a contarle a nadie, ni al mismo Jasper que solo había aceptado por no perderlo.

Y a pesar de que la primera vez había sido una experiencia desagradable, las siguientes fueron mejores y se reprendió a si misma cuando disfrutaba de hacer el amor con su novio, porque en el fondo también sentía que fallaba a los valores que sus padres le habían enseñado en casa. Muchas veces cuando Jasper la iba a dejar a su casa, ella entraba corriendo y se iba a su cuarto, no podía platicar con su mamá por la vergüenza.

Y en medio de su encrucijada, se vio envuelta en una vida sexual demasiado activa, eran tan seguidos sus encuentros que a veces no encontraba pretextos para salirse de su casa. Pero todo, absolutamente todo valía la pena para estar con su Jasper.

Porque él era amoroso, porque él la trataba como su princesa, porque aceptaba todo lo que ella quería, aguantaba sus manías y su carácter explosivo. No le gustaba que le dijeran que No, y cada vez que Jasper le decía que no a una salida, a una fiesta o simplemente no porque iba a pasar tiempo con sus amigos y no podía ir con ella de compras, ella armaba un gigantesco pleito.

Siempre discutían fuera de casa, nunca, nadie fue testigo de los gritos e insultos que ellos dos se daban, en el coche, en Port Ángeles, en el bosque o donde fuera que ellos estuvieran solos era donde discutían.

A Jasper a veces le asustaba la intensidad con la que podía llegar a gritarle a su pequeña novia, pero el terror fue peor cuando una vez después de ella le diera una bofetada, él había levantado la mano en respuesta.

Alice no había escondido su cara, ni se había agachado, la había levantado desafiándolo y él solo había decidido bajar la mano y meterse al coche, la pudo haber dejado ahí, pero aun así, la sacó del bosque y la llevó a su casa.

Se atormentó todo el camino, pensando que había estado a punto de pegarle a una mujer y no solo una mujer, a la que él tanto quería.

—_Quiero terminar_— había sentenciado ella en cuanto estuvieron fuera de su casa.

—_Es lo mejor— _Él no pudo refutar eso—_Sera mejor que nos separemos y… siento mucho haberte levantado la mano, discúlpame Alice._

— _¿Entonces terminamos? —_ chilló sorprendida la chica.

—_Si… baja de la camioneta por favor._

Alice con su corazón destrozado, abandonó la camioneta de Jasper y entró a su casa, ya eran casi las 10 de las noche cuando llegó y como ella había dicho que cenaría fuera de casa, solo saludó a sus padres y se fue a su cuarto.

Anduvo como una leona enjaulada por su habitación. Le había dicho a Jasper que terminaran no porque tuviera miedo de él, sabía que nunca le pegaría, pero quería que le rogara, que fuera él quien pidiera la oportunidad de continuar.

Pero el chico aceptó tan fácil, con el remordimiento de conciencia.

Y luego ella volvió a sentirse mal. Ya no tenía novio. Le lloró toda la noche esperando una llamada donde le dijera que se arrepentía y quería volver, pero nunca llegó. Al día siguiente se vieron en la escuela y Jasper solo la saludó a lo lejos, sus amigas pensaban que tenían una pelea pasajera.

Jasper, al verla tan triste, sintió que le arrancaban algo de su interior, pero sabía que necesitaban tiempo.

Iba tan distraído que chocó en el casillero de una chica, que parecía que se quería meter en el casillero y esconderse.

—_Lo siento_— dijo asomándose.

—_No te preocupes, estoy bien._

— _¿segura? —_ se sintió inquieto, ya que había sonado muy fuerte el metal contra su cabeza y contra el brazo de la chica.

—_Si, segura_— La chica no salía de ahí y eso lo intrigó.

— _¿Puedes mirarme? Solo para darme cuenta de que estas bien._

—_Estoy bien, solo me estoy escondiendo de un chico._

— _¿de quien?_

—_Al final del pasillo, uno alto, cabello oscuro, viene vestido con un suéter azul._

Jasper que no sabía porque se metía en cosas que no le importaban, buscó al chico con la mirada y si, lo encontró al final del pasillo, observando a su alrededor.

— _¿En tu novio?_

—_No, fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo, pero es un idiota, ya le dije que no quiero nada con él. Ahora solo quiero irme a mi clase, pero si me ve, se acercara y no quiero eso, ya estoy cansada._

—_Un idiota insistente._

—_Exacto._

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba un minuto para que tocara el timbre. Podría ayudarla, se sentía mal de dejarla ahí escondida en un casillero.

Se quitó su sudadera y se la aventó sobre su cabeza.

—_Póntela y también la capucha, no te libraras de él para siempre, pero por lo menos esta mañana si._

La chica por fin se atrevió a mirarlo.

Y algo en su corazón se detuvo.

Era él…

—_Soy María_— susurró tímidamente.

—_Jasper._

Claro que era Jasper, Jasper Hale, su amor platónico.

Lo había visto muchas veces en la escuela, era simplemente el chico de sus sueños y envidiaba a la pequeña Cullen que tenía como novia, toda la escuela sabía que Jasper era papilla en las manos de su novia.

Pero para ella eso era adorable, solo quería abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, le gustaba mucho, pero nunca se le había acercado y ahora estaba aquí ofreciéndole ayuda.

Pensó que era su día de suerte.

Jasper la siguió a una distancia prudente, solo para asegurarse que María llegara a su salón sin intervención de su acosador. Cuando llegaron al salón, en la entrada ella hizo la intención de quitarse la sudadera pero él negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente, pasó a su espalda como si no la conociera y se fue a su salón.

Extrañaba a su ex novia, la extrañaba mucho. Siempre estaban juntos y saber que ahora no eran nada era una sensación desoladora. Solo se vieron a lo lejos entre las clases, pero no se hablaron.

En medio del pasillo una chica lo detuvo para saludarlo.

Era su amiga de un grado inferior, novia de uno de sus amigos, Jasper y ella se llevaban bien, porque a los dos les gustaba el futbol americano y ella era genial en los video juegos, además de que cuando se juntaban los amigos ella podía estar ahí y no sentirse rara a diferencia de Alice, que nunca había querido salir con sus amigos que no fueran sus hermanos.

Alice veía todo desde lejos y los celos y la rabia hacían mella en ella, de seguro por eso no quería seguir con ella, de seguro ya se había conseguido a otra, de seguro no la amaba tanto.

Pero no lo permitiría porque ella era posesiva y Jasper era de ella. Aunque sabía que esa chica era amiga de él, una amiga de verdad que nunca lo había visto con otros ojos, no pudo evitar la desagradable sensación.

Ella arreglaría esto, porque no lo perdería.

Le pidió a Rose que le hiciera el favor de cubrirlos, que había discutido con su hermano y quería arreglar las cosas.

Su cuñada, viendo lo raro que actuaban, decidió servir de Cupido y ayudar a que la linda parejita se arreglara. Aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en el pueblo, ella saldría con su novio Emmett y esperaría que las cosas se resolvieran, ya que era la primera vez que los veía separados. Nunca los había visto ni enojados.

Alice avisó en su casa que iría a pasear con Jasper y que regresaría tarde. Para Esme que estaba tan acostumbrada a la rutina de su hija de estar todo el día fuera, no se le hizo extraño. Esme se repetía que Alice no era ella y que era una buena chica, no debía de dudar de ella porque no andaba en malos pasos como lo había hecho ella en su adolescencia.

A la hora de la salida, Jasper estaba deprimido, el día se le había hecho estúpidamente largo y agónico, solo quería besar a su pequeña chica, pero aun se sentía avergonzado de lo que había pasado ayer. María lo interceptó en el pasillo, había esperado el momento justo y lo había esperado hasta que saliera de los sanitarios, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos y no había señal de la novia, así que se atrevería a dar un paso al frente.

Cuando se acercó él se sorprendió, nunca había hablado con ella a excepción de la mañana, si la había visto en la escuela, pero solo eso. Luego vio su sudadera en sus manos y entendió lo que ella hacía. Tomó la sudadera en sus manos e inclinó su cabeza, no estaba de humor.

Ella se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero no tenía nada que perder así que se armó de valor y caminó a su lado.

—_Gracias por lo de la mañana._

—_No tienes que, existimos chicos idiotas._

A ella no le agradó que él se incluyera en esa categoría.

—_Pero existen otros lindos como tú._

Jasper se río, esa chica era simpática.

—_Espero que no te cause más problemas ese tipo._

—_Yo también, pero digamos que es un poco lento para aprender._

—_Si, es normal, cuando nos enamoramos perdemos un poco el piso._

Caminaron en silencio, un silencio demasiado agradable para Jasper, más de lo que él admitiría. Pero María que estaba enamorada platónicamente de él, podía ver más allá de lo que él decía. Veía tristeza en su mirada y eso no le gustaba.

—_Sabes, ya sé que no somos amigos, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien aquí estoy, a veces es bueno hablar con alguien que no conoces._

Jasper se detuvo un momento y por primera vez se tomó un momento en contemplar a esa chica. Ojos oscuros, llamativos, una piel contrastante a la de él, una morena muy clara, su cabello suelto medio rizado caía hasta su cintura en lo que las chicas llamaban capas. Una cara afilada, una nariz hermosa y unos labios delicados, muy guapa, pero nada comparado con su Alice.

—_No quiero ser grosero, pero seria raro que me fuera contigo y contarte mi vida, pero gracias como quiera._

María sintió que su oportunidad se había ido, pero quedaba una última cosa que podía hacer.

—_Esta bien, entiendo que es raro pero te agradezco mucho lo de la mañana así que_— tomó la libreta que él llevaba en su mano y con una pluma apuntó su dirección y su teléfono—_Nunca sabes cuando necesitaras una mano amiga._

Dejó a un Jasper confundido y salió, si el destino quería que se encontraran mas allá de miradas lejanas de nuevo, eso pasaría.

Jasper sonrió a la nota, le hizo gracia lo atrevida de la chica, así que arrancó la hoja y la guardo en su cartera. Le agradó que la chica lo haya hecho sonreír aunque fuera un segundo en el mal día que había tenido.

Sus amigos y ex cuñados habían tratado de animarlo, pero ellos no entendían que tan profunda era la relación de él con Alice, así que no mencionó que ya no eran novios, solo dejó que pensaran que discutieron.

Cuando llegó a su casa, la sensación no fue la misma, sus padres andaban de viaje y según lo que había dicho Emmett se iban a ir todos a casa de Ángela para jugar un rato y pasar la tarde. Fue directo a su habitación para acostarse en su cama.

Puso las manos sobre sus ojos y se relajó, no tenia más que esperar y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose lo sacó de su estupor y se levantó alarmado para encontrarse con Alice recargada en la puerta.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Vine a que habláramos—_ El tono de ella era de enojo.

—_Alice, por favor vete, no estoy de humor para hablar._

— _¿no puedes hablar conmigo, pero su puedes hablar con tus amiguitas?_ — se acercó a él, tratando de contener ese coraje que la quemaba.

Uno de sus mayores defectos eran sus celos.

— _¿de que hablas?_

Automáticamente pensó en María.

—_Te vi platicando con la novia de Tyler hoy, sonrisitas por aquí, sonrisitas por allá._

Alice hacia una imitación burlona de su charla.

—_Déjalo por la paz, además yo puedo hablar con quien quiera, tú y yo ya no somos nada._

Estaba cansado, siempre era lo mismo, sabía que él tenía sus errores, pero los celos de Alice era algo que él no podía controlar y eran asfixiantes.

—_Ósea ¿reconoces que estabas coqueteando con ella?_

—_Carajo no Alice_— se acercó a ella sumamente enojado.

Era impactante ver la colisión de caracteres en ese cuarto, Alice apenas le llegaba al hombro pero aun así, tenía una fuerza brutal.

— _¿Entonces?_

— _¿Entonces que? Te das cuenta que ella es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, es novia de uno de mis amigos y que solo hablamos ¿viste algo mas? NO, porque no pasó nada más._

— _¿Por qué no admites que terminaste conmigo porque tienes a alguien mas?_

— _¿A quien mas Alice? Paso todo mi tiempo contigo, casi no salgo con mis amigos y no tengo a nadie mas, te amo, pero no puedo contigo, así que lo mejor es que te vayas._

—_No._

—_Si._

La tomó del brazo y la condujo a la puerta de su habitación, cerraría la puerta y al dejaría afuera, ya que ella se fuera cuando se cansara.

Alice sabía que si salía de ese cuarto, sería muy difícil que Jasper le perdonara este ataque de celos. No podía dejar que la sacara. El pánico se adueño de ella, no podía perder a su Jazz.

—_No amor._

—_Si, tú no entiendes, no es que no te ame, pero peleamos mucho._

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta para sacarla ella se recargó en ella impidiéndolo.

—_No, no me vas a sacar de aquí, tú eres mio, solo mio. _

—_No soy una propiedad._

—_Eres mi novio, mi chico, el único hombre al que amo, no me puedes solo sacar de tu vida así._

—_Me desesperas Alice, tienes que entender que no puedo cumplir todos tus caprichos._

Alice vio la desesperación en los ojos de Jasper y sabía que faltaba muy poco para que la tomara del brazo y sin ninguna contemplación la sacara del cuarto, de su casa y de su vida.

Así que hizo lo último que le quedaba.

Se acercó a él y se colgó de su cuello besándolo a la fuerza. Aunque Jasper no quería responderle el beso, poco a poco cedió.

Alice que nunca había sido la que iniciara la seducción, hoy estaba dispuesta a todo. No sabia muy bien como hacerlo, ya que Jasper siempre era el que le decía que quería estar con ella. Pero hoy, no podía dejárselo a él porque estaba dicho que él no lo haría.

Se separó de él y desabrochó su blusa, sacándosela rápidamente y aventándola por ahí. Fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con seguro, para regresar andando confiada hasta él. Se paró cerca de él y se quitó la ropa, lentamente.

Jasper no podía sabia que hacer, amaba estar con ella, pero ahora estaban muy enojados y no sabía con que propósito ella hacía eso. No quería tenerla así. Pero no se pudo resistir al suave tacto de sus manos, ni a la delicadeza con la que lo desvistió.

Alice se tragó todo su orgullo y fue la mujer amorosa que no había sido en los últimos días, participó mas activamente que nunca en la relación y no dijo nada cuando no usaron protección. Ella tomaba la pastilla aunque nunca lo habían hecho sin condón.

Cuando el atardecer dio paso a la noche, Jasper estaba dormido recargado en su pecho desnudo y tenia una mano sobre su seno, mandó un mensaje a su cuñada y le dijo que todavía estaba en su casa, que regresara tarde. Un simple esta bien fue la respuesta.

Ella acarició su cabello rubio, húmedo, se sentía tranquila, amaba demasiado a este chicho, no podía perderlo. Le habló suavemente al oído para despertarlo. Y ella amaba verlo despertar.

Con suavidad la besó.

—_Ya es tarde dormilón._

—_Te llevaré a casa._

—_Por favor, ya que Bella me trajo no tengo como regresarme._

—_Alice… ¿Qué nos pasó?_

—_No se, pero prometo poner de mi parte para que ya no suceda, trataré de ser mas flexible y no decirte nada cuando quieras salir con tus amigos._

— _¿en serio?_

—_Si, pero tu también tenme paciencia—_ le habló dulcemente, como sabía que a él le gustaba— _sé bueno conmigo, te amo Jasper, me da miedo perderte, por eso soy muy celosa, pero mírame, aquí estoy_— Alice trató de que entendiera que no se refería al momento, que se refería a que viera que no la podía dejar porque él la trataba como su mujer.

—_Lo se mi amor, podemos poner de nuestra parte los dos y hacer que funcione, yo tampoco te quiero dejar, te amo mi niña._

—_Yo también._

Alice se movió para ponerse a ahorcajadas sobre su cuerpo y volver a ser uno con él. Cuando sintió a Jasper y vio como hacía su cabeza hacia atrás enterrándola en la almohada por la sensación, ella descubrió algo que podía cambiar su relación.

Ella en su mente de adolescente, creyó haber encontrado la solución a sus problemas. El sexo lo arreglaría todo. Si lo había arreglado esta vez, lo podría arreglar siempre.

Mas tarde la llevó a su casa, platicaron un rato en el coche afuera de la casa de Alice y parecía que las cosas pintaban para mejorar, para salvar su relación. Se dieron besos tiernos de consuelo, todo casto, todo delicado que solo dos amantes podían entender los significados que tenían.

Fue una noche diferente a la pasada, hoy los dos tenían fe.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, María vio a la pareja hablar afuera de un salón, estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no veían nada mas, se besaban dulcemente y susurraban cosas a su oído.

Ella veía todo con un poco de envidia, ella quería a ese chico, mucho, pero también entendía que él quería a su novia y eso era algo que de una manera la hacía feliz. Así que entendió que nunca se metería en la relación y que él nunca la buscaría.

Alice y Jasper regresaron a los días de tontos enamorados, Alice trataba de poner mucho de su parte por no ser celosa y posesiva y Jasper trataba de controlar su carácter con ella, no quería gritarle nunca más.

Se llenaban de detalles, de regalos.

Jasper la había sorprendido con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en su casillero. Otro día un oso de peluche en su habitación, hubo días de cajas de chocolates y otro donde le colgó una manta en la escuela diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba.

Alice se derretía de amor, porque él era lo que siempre había soñado y querido, era el perfecto príncipe que la trataba como una reina.

Así que ella también hacía su esfuerzo, le escribía cartas, lo había acompañado a una fiesta con sus amigos aunque se la había pasado mal, le había horneado un pastel de vainilla y chocolate que tanto le gustaba y aunque ella no supiera cocinar había hecho el esfuerzo.

Y la intimidad ya no era tan frecuente, trataban de basar su relación en los detalles y en la compañía, aunque eso no desestimó que cuando estuvieran juntos fuera mucho mejor que antes porque los dos estaban mas tranquilos, se habían encontrado al fin.

Pero con el tiempo, salió a relucir lo que ellos sabían, que eran unos adolescentes.

Alice no pudo ocultar su descontento con los amigos de Jasper tanto que dejó de acompañarlo a sus fiestas y a Jasper dejó de interesarle muchas cosas de Alice, cosas que debían de compartir porque eran pareja, no le interesaba que se compraba, aunque antes le encantaba oírla hablar de todo lo que compraba ahora le pedía mejor que cambiaran el tema.

Por un tiempo todo había sido una rutina.

Y la misma rutina hizo explotar otra vez sus furias internas, sus descontentos y todas esas verdades que no sabían manejar y que solo las dejaban pasar para no tener más problemas.

Alice a veces le hablaba a Jasper exigiéndole que la recogiera en tal lado, no le importaba si estaba ocupado o si no podía, ella ordenaba y él iba.

Jasper empezó a poner peros a la ropa de Alice, tanto así que un vez cuando ella se subía a su camioneta la hizo regresar a su casa porque su blusa estaba muy escotada, algo que nunca le había importado pero ahora si. Discutieron, pero Jasper no se movió de su postura: O se cambiaba o no iban a ningún lado.

Al final ella también había obedecido. Porque si su Jasper le hacía caso ella también aunque no le pareciera.

Y los problemas se fueron haciendo mas grandes, otra vez los gritos, empujones, discusiones, celos, era un estira y afloja.

Cada vez que las cosas se les salían de control y sabían que estaban en la cuerda floja, los dos recurrían a lo único que sabían que nunca les fallaba. El sexo, en ese aspecto los dos eran vulnerables y los dos sabían utilizarlo a su favor. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes, habían aprendido los trasfondos de la pasión.

Jasper arreglaba sus peleas con regalos y Alice con seducción.

Era una constante subida y bajada de ánimos, de sensación, cansancio, melancolía y al final, los dos sabían que de una manera extraña se amaban.

Alice sabía que si Jasper faltaba en su vida, que si moría, ella nunca lo superaría, y él era igual. Podían tener los nervios a flor de piel pero los dos eran lo suficientemente valientes para ponerse delante del otro y recibir una bala en su lugar. Porque esa era su rara manera de amar.

Pero a los dos los tenía cansados, Alice quería volver a tener a su novio de 15 años, ese que no le pedía mas que unos besos, ese que no la criticaba y la mimaba y Jasper quería tener otra vez a su amiga, con quien platicar, a la que le contaba cada una de sus penas y sus glorias. Estaba cansado de los gritos de Alice y sus constantes críticas a su forma de vestir, a su forma de hablar, a su forma de comportarse.

Y una tarde, después de pelear con Alice por dos horas, se vio conduciendo por el pueblo hasta el otro extremo, otra de las salidas de este pequeño pueblo y llegó a una bonita y gran casa blanca.

Cuando María lo vio en su puerta su corazón se agitó y con un simple pasa, el destino de los tres cambiaria para siempre.

Jasper entró a la casa un poco tímido, no sabía exactamente porque había recurrido aquí, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien que no lo juzgara, alguien que no estuviera de parte de Alice, alguien imparcial.

María lo condujo a la sala. Se sentaron en sillones separados, uno frente al otro. Mirándose, como tratando de entenderse solo con simples miradas.

—_Espero que tu oferta siga en pie._

La voz de Jasper se escuchaba tan cansada, tan distante, tan dolida.

Y ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y esperar.

Le tomó tres minutos decidirse y de repente se vio contando todo, desde que eran pequeños hasta los mas íntimos detalles, contó como ella lo hacía sentir y como él también la hacía sentir a ella. Se sentía perdido, sin un buen amigo al cual recurrir, le daba vergüenza ir con sus amigos que no eran sus cuñados, porque Alice les había hecho tantos desplantes que no tenía la cara para decir que su novia era una altanera.

Por dos horas se desahogó, contó cada lágrima, cada beso y cada momento. Los buenos, los malos y los terribles.

María escuchaba atenta, era un poco difícil, escuchar a tu amor platónico hablar de la chica que amaba mas que a su vida y ver que no congeniaban.

No dio ninguna opinión, lo dejó sacar todo eso que tenía y al final se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

— _¿Te sientes mejor?_

Su pregunta dulce, sin reclamos, sin preguntas morbosas había sorprendido a Jasper.

—_Si._

—_Te dije que era mejor hablar con alguien que no conocieras. No te preocupes, veras que las cosas se arreglan._

—_Yo espero que si, la amo, pero no estoy muy seguro que nuestro futuro este unido._

—_Si la amas, ella lo vera y sabrá entenderte, eres un buen chico Jasper._

—_Gracias María y… te agradecería que esto no saliera de esta habitación._

—_No tienes que decirlo, te prometo que todo lo que digas queda entre tú y yo._

María se ofrecía de manera sincera, él chico necesitaba una mano amiga.

Se fue a la cocina y trajo una taza de café caliente.

Jasper la tomó en silencio mientras le escuchaba la historia de ella.

Ella le contó que el chico que la seguía había sido su novio por un par de meses, pero que ella nunca se había sentido realmente enamorada de él. Un día se había tratado de propasar con ella y por su bien había decidido terminar la relación, sabía que si lo había intentado una vez a la próxima lo volvería a hacer. Pero él no entendía lo que era terminar y aun la buscaba, ahora menos que antes, pero aun así era una molestia para su vida.

Jasper siendo el caballero del cual Alice se había enamorado le ofreció su ayuda, siempre que ella necesitara él podría ayudarla. Se le hacía una chica solitaria y dulce.

— _¿tus padres?_

—_No están, nunca están. Mi papá viaja mucho por su trabajo y mi madre siempre anda con él. _

A pesar de que se veía a leguas que estaba en la soledad, ella no mostró enojo por eso. Lo veía como algo rutinario. Estaba acostumbrada. Creía que sus padres la habían tenido para cumplir con los requisitos de la vida, pero no porque realmente les gustara el papel de padres.

A las 10 de la noche, Jasper se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde. Sintiéndose mas aliviado por el momento de relajación que había tenido se despidió, no sabía como tratarla, ya que ellos no eran nada, pero sentía que podían ser amigos.

— _¿Puedo volver?_

Preguntó con duda. No sabía exactamente porque, pero quería volver y sentirse así de relajado un tiempo. Tal vez, en este momento lo que lo había orillado a pedir ayuda eran los 14 mensajes de texto de Alice en su celular.

—_Si Jasper, cuando quieras._

Una sonrisa tímida y el corazón de la chica se había emocionado a mas no poder. Era la primera vez que él le sonreía. Aunque fuera de agradecimiento, él la aceptaba.

Durante toda la semana lo vio a lo lejos, lo observo interactuar con su novia y solo para ella se imaginó todo eso que él le había contado, de que manera esa relación los estaba acabando pero aun así no podían separarse eran una sincronía extraña y solo porque lo había escuchado de su boca, creía que esa pareja estaba en una crisis, porque ante todos se veían igual de enamorados que el primer día.

Descifró que Jasper era un hombre reservado, tímido y sensible. Y si había tenido el coraje suficiente para acercarse a ella y abrirse, no pondría en juego la confianza. Así que ella no llamó su atención y esperó, esperó pacientemente a que él regresara, porque sabía en su interior que él volvaria.

Y 5 días después apareció en su casa, igual que antes, mortificado, triste y con penas. Repitieron lo de la vez pasada, hablaron en el sillón durante un par de horas y ahora en vez de café ella preparó la cena para los dos. Mientras estaban cenando, Jasper se levantó para ir al baño y dejó su celular en la mesa. María vio el pequeño aparatito de repente vibrar, cuando lo tomó entre sus manos vio el nombre de Alice. Lo soltó como si eso la quemara.

Cuando regresó Jasper le dijo que su teléfono había vibrado, con una mirada indescifrable, el chico vio el aparato negro y lo apagó sin duda. María no supo como tomar esto, de seguro eso le traería un problema más grande del que ya tenía. Pero Jasper siguió su cena y su plática como si su novia celosa no lo estuviera llamando.

Hicieron sobremesa entre estadísticas de juegos de americano y bromas a costa de las pocas habilidades culinarias de Jasper.

Se la había pasado tan bien que no quería irse. Pero se tuvo que retirar, dejando a la chica en la soledad de su casa. Si, el problema fue mayor con Alice, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con una cita a cenar en el lugar que ella tanto quería ir.

Al principio la rutina de Jasper no se vio afectada, pero de repente ya estaba entre su novia y su confidente, nadie sabía que él iba clandestinamente a la casa de María, nadie nunca sabría que ahí hablaba como casi nunca lo hacía, que esa chica dulce y tímida le enseñaba a cocinar, le ayudaba con su tarea y era una buena consejera.

Que trataba de aconsejarle que tuviera paciencia con Alice para que no terminaran.

Alice se ponía furica cada vez que su novio desaparecía y apagaba el teléfono, sus celos la mataban y cuando había intentado enfrentarlo él le dijo que ya no quería más celos, que mejor terminaran. Ella volvió a callar y prometió no hacer preguntas. Suponía que estaba con sus amigotes que se la pasaban toda la tarde jugando en la consola de video, algo que ella nunca entendería.

Y de repente los momentos buenos de la relación volvieron, Alice ya no estaba tan distante y trataba de acercarse a él, pero él en el fondo sabía que ya no era el mismo que hace unos meses, María había cambiado muchas cosas en él.

María y Jasper se habían quedado de ver como siempre en casa de María un sábado, a veces pasaban todo el día juntos, jugando videojuegos, viendo películas, platicando. Tenían una comunicación tan fluida que hablaban por horas. Cocinaban juntos y hasta lo que nunca hacia en su casa, la había ayudado a limpiar.

Y en un momento cuando bromeaban durante la película que veían en ese momento. Jasper y María conectaron, ese preciso instante que pasa de la nada. Sus labios se juntaron y ellos lo sintieron bien.

Primero fueron pequeños besitos, luego más prolongado hasta que se besaban con desesperación.

María no era tonta, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así y ella había superado el enamoramiento platónico para dar paso a un enamoramiento verdadero, tanto así que no le importaba aceptar estar en las sombras, si los momentos con Jasper y ella eran solo de ellos.

Jasper se separó de ella al darse cuenta de que le estaba siendo infiel a su novia, a su Alice.

Se levantó y agarró su chamarra. Pero María también corrió y llegó primero que él a la puerta.

—_No te vayas._

—_Es lo mejor, creo que ya no debo venir._

—_Yo no te pido nada, quédate. _

—_No la voy a dejar, no la puedo dejar._

—_Jasper, por favor, ya no vivimos en el siglo que te tienes que quedar con ella porque le quitaste la virginidad._

—_No me quedo con ella por eso. Me quedo con ella porque la amo._

—_Pero te hace sufrir._

—_Y yo a ella, pero así nos amamos._

Se vieron desafiantes, tratando de mostrar su punto

Y Jasper lo entendía, porque era cierto, Alice y él se hacían daño pero no podían dejarse, él no se imaginaba viviendo sin ella. A pesar de todo, él la amaba porque era la única forma que él había conocido de amar.

—_No tienes que elegir. No te voy a hacer elegir. _

Jasper esperaba que ella se quitara de la puerta, era el adiós y le dolería, porque era feliz con esa muchacha pero no tanto como una vez había sido con Alice.

Pero se dio cuenta un minuto después de lo que sus palabras decían.

—_No me puedo quedar._

—_Si puedes y quieres quedarte. Porque aquí estas bien, conmigo eres el chico dulce que ella se ha encargado de esconder. No quiero ser la novia si eso implica tener los problemas que tienes con ella._

El pareció dudarlo y ella estaba poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—_Aquí estoy Jasper, porque te quiero, a ti, no quiero regalos, no quiero salidas, no necesito la aprobación de tu familia, ni la de tus amigos. Te quiero a ti, dentro de las paredes de mi casa, no me importa si es el único lugar donde te puedo tener. _

Ella se quitó de la puerta y la abrió, dándole la oportunidad de irse.

El caminó decidido y se quedó parado en la puerta.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero ya no se podía ir.

—_No la voy a dejar._

—_Lo se. _

El agarró la puerta y la cerró, se quedaron en silencio, esperando un indicador de algo pero no sabían que.

— _¿Por qué haces esto? Te mereces algo más._

—_Porque te quiero, te amo, mucho. Lo he visto estos meses Jasper, no necesito estar contigo todo el día, con que al final del día tú vengas a mí me siento feliz, porque no me ha importado saber que tú llegas a mi casa después de haber estado con ella y aun así, mis brazos siempre están abiertos para ti. Acepto todo lo que eres y todo lo que implicas, aunque eso signifique que nunca te tomaré la mano en público y que nunca te podre besar en la escuela, no puedo pensar en algo mejor porque nunca me he sentido mejor que contigo. _

Jasper al fin entendió todas esas emociones que mostraban los ojos de la chica, todo ese entendimiento que siempre tenía con él. Lo quería y él también la quería a ella.

Se acercó y la tomó del cuello y la acercó a él para besarla.

Era su primer beso, pero para Jasper tenía culpa pero también placer, no podía dejar a Alice, no la dejaría, pero tampoco se quería alejar de María, ya que ella le daba la paz que había perdido. Se vio perdido entre los besos y los cariños de ella. Tierna, delicada y entregada, era una chica con unos sentimientos profundos.

—_Como quiera me tengo que ir._

Susurró contra sus labios.

—_Ve con cuidado_.

Se besaron detrás de la puerta, de alguna manera dando una sensación de escondite.

— _¿Vendrás mañana?_

—_No, saldré con Alice. _

Ella que había prometido no pedir nada, se tragó su vergüenza y asintió decididamente.

—_Cuídate._

—_Tu también._

Jasper abandonó la casa, muy diferente a como había entrado, ahora estaba envuelto en un lio demasiado grande. Pero del cual en ese momento no quería escapar.

No era fácil llevar dos relaciones, pero ya no se podía salir de ninguna. María era un complemento perfecto, una amiga incondicional, tal como lo había sido Alice en el pasado. Y Alice era la novia, esa que compartía su vida de una manera más personal, esa que sus padres adoraban y sin la que no podía vivir. Porque podía pelear con ella todo el día, pero no podía dejarla, no se imaginaba su vida sin ella.

Pensó que tal vez, con un poco de tiempo, podría dejar a María pero ella cumplió su palabra, no le pedía salidas, ni dejar a Alice, no le pedía absolutamente nada que lo delatara, era feliz cada que Jasper llegaba con una rosa, con un chocolate… era feliz con que Jasper solo llegara.

Y Alice también empezó a cambiar un poco, sentía a su novio diferente, alejado, no quería perderlo, así que trataba de pelear menos con él, aunque los hábitos no cambiaban de la noche a la mañana y volvían a discutir.

Jasper se replanteaba seguido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué jugar con Alice? ¿Por qué no solo dejarlas a las dos? Pero cuando pasaba esos días maravillosos con Alice, donde ella era amor y dulzura con él, ni siquiera podía pensar en decirle la verdad, porque sabía que no lo perdonaría.

No podía hacerlo. No era tan valiente.

Así que siguió pensando que podría encontrar una manera de hacerlo funcionar.

Su constante pensamiento era que ojala existiera una manera de hacer coexistir a las dos en un solo cuerpo. Pero era imposible.

Era imposible dejarlas, era imposible librar todas las trampas que hacía para ver a María, porque esta si sabía cuando él veía a Alice. Y se odiaba a si misma cuando caía en la cuenta de que él apagaba el teléfono porque "estaba" con ella.

Pero ella era igual que él. No podía dejarlo, si, sabía que no era lo correcto, que no era lo que debía de hacer, pero ¿Qué podía hacer con el dolor que sentía en el pecho? ¿Qué podía hacer con todo eso maravilloso que Jasper la hacia sentir?

Nada… era siempre la respuesta.

Nada, cuando ella era de él, como Alice lo había sido.

Simplemente no podía dejarlo. Ella que antes decía que por quitarle la virginidad a alguien no te debías de quedar con esa persona, ahora se lo replanteaba. Ella había vivido esa experiencia con Jasper y no se imaginaba con nadie más. Compartir su cama, sus besos, sus caricias.

Compartir ese perfecto momento donde se habían hecho uno. Donde él, le había regalado la mejor tarde de su vida. Donde no le importaba si era en silencio y a escondidas, porque para ella no había más mundo que su Jasper.

Y ella, la que sentía celos por la pequeña Cullen, dejó de sentirlos. Estaban en igualdad de posiciones. Las dos eran las mujeres de Hale. Una publica otra a escondidas, pero las dos de él.

Y una mañana, mientras veía en la escuela a Jasper y Alice, se sintió poderosa y al mismo tiempo miserable. Poderosa al saber que ese hombre que la estaba abrazando a ella, un día antes le había dicho lo mucho que la quería mientras hacían el amor en su casa. Y miserable al sentir los estragos del engaño, porque si ella fuera la novia, la mataría saber que Jasper la engañaba.

¿Y que podía hacer?

La respuesta de siempre: _Nada. _

Porque tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

Las dos parejas, vivían una relación coordinada, a Jasper nunca se le escapaban detalles con Alice y con María trataba de no mencionar a Alice, porque sabía que a ella le hacía daño. Aunque María fuera la mujer más fuerte que conocía no podía hacerle eso.

Sabía que aunque lo "respetaba" ciertos detalles la lastimaban. Pero no podía evitar abrazar a su novia en la escuela. Sería raro que de la noche a la mañana dejara de comportarse así con ella.

"_Espera que termine de comer"_

Jasper había leído en su celular.

Él estaba sentado con Alice y sus hermanos, le daba besitos en la frente y acariciaba su cabello. Buscó a María con la mirada y la encontró en una mesa sola al final de la cafetería.

"Lo siento"

Alice notó que Jasper se había puesto rígido, pero no hizo comentarios y se acurrucó más en él. María terminó su comida y salió de la cafetería.

Para Jasper esta situación, ya se le estaba saliendo de control. Así que había decidido sacrificar a la chica sin la que podía vivir. Además, en unos meses, se iría a la Universidad con Alice. Era mejor acabar con todo. Pero le preocupaba, que María fuera tan solitaria, su única compañía era Jasper, no había amigas ya que tenía solo dos años en el pueblo y no era muy sociable.

Cuando María salió abrazó mas a Alice y se dio cuenta que era lo correcto, sin la chica en sus brazos su vida se acabaría.

Pero hubo alguien que notó su silencioso intercambio de miradas, y no le había gustado para nada.

Así que guiado por los celos, se dedicó a seguirlos, a averiguar y a descubrir. Y después de unos días. Donde solo él que conocía bien a María podía entender sus miradas, sus gestos y el hecho de recibir a un chico en su casa y que se quedara ahí por horas, pudo descubrir que María se había rebajado a ser la otra.

Los celos de exnovio de María fueron tan fuertes y tan desgarradores que no lo soportó. Él le ofrecía todo y ella lo dejaba por nada.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, María no sería para él, pero tampoco sería la amante de Hale.

Interceptó a Alice en la escuela y en las afuera de la escuela, en esas bancas donde nadie iba por el frio. Le contó lo que él suponía.

Para Alice, fue un balde de agua helada. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, para luego dar paso a la desolación. Si lo que ese chico decía era cierto. Su Jasper le era infiel.

Cuando él chico se fue, ella se quedó llorando, tratando de entender, no tenía pruebas, pero el ex de María le había asegurado que él mismo había visto a Jasper quedarse muchas horas en casa de María.

—_Por favor Cullen_— le había hablado con enojo porque la chica estaba un poco escéptica— _¿No sabes que pasa en una casa en la noche, con un chico y una chica y las luces apagadas? Te aseguro que no es dormir precisamente lo que ellos hacen._

Su pequeño corazón enamorado se congeló y se juró a si misma no dejarlo calentarse hasta que no descubriera que todo era mentira.

Así que había limpiando sus lágrimas y había continuado actuando como la novia dulce. Jasper no actuaba diferente. La trataba igual que siempre, caballeroso, amoroso, es mas, hacia mucho tiempo que no le gritaba, si discutían por cosas pequeñas, pero ya no como antes donde se gritaban cosas horribles.

Pero ahora todo era una duda.

Jasper pasó toda esa tarde con ella, porque ella estaba muy sensible, decía que era por el periodo, pero ella todavía no estaba en sus días. Aunque tenía que justificar su llanto de alguna manera. Lo abrazó todo la tarde en la sala de su casa, mientras él solo acariciaba su espalda.

Ella no podía imaginarse que lo que le habían dicho fuera cierto. Ella que había puesto toda su confianza en él. De solo pensar que tal vez se acostara con otra la hacia llorar mas desenfrenadamente. Porque aunque ella seguía con las pastillas, habían dejado el condón. Lo hacían de manera estúpida pensando que si él se retiraba antes de la eyaculación ya no había riesgo de embarazo.

Jasper no vio a María en tres días, Alice estaba enferma y él se la pasaba con ella. No se le podía despegar, porque no estaba tranquilo al ver a su chica en ese estado. Lloraba seguido y tenía dolores de cabeza.

Alice, esperó y tomó su tiempo para armarse de valor.

Y una semana después, había conseguido la dirección de María. Jasper le había dicho que estaría con sus amigos y ella solo le deseó suerte.

Se guardó su corazón y al momento de despedirse, deseó que todo fuera mentira o sería el último beso que ellos se darían.

Al atardecer se vio conduciendo a la casa de la chica y para toda su desgracia vio la camioneta de Jasper en la cochera. Cuando bajó de su camioneta estaba todo en silencio y aunque estaba empezando a oscurecer no veía ninguna luz dentro. Rezó para que no fuera cierto lo que se imaginaba. Buscó una llave en la puerta, debajo del tapete, en la rendija y la encontró debajo de una maceta. Era un maldito pueblo, aquí nadie robaba y todos tenían la costumbre de tener llaves en la entrada.

Entró lo mas sigilosa que pudo. La casa era grande, no tanto como la de ella pero si grande y solitaria. Con el corazón latiéndole mas fuerte que nunca en su vida, se quedó esperando algún ruido, algún movimiento, algo que le indicara a donde ir.

Pero no debía de ser muy lista para averiguar donde estaba lo que ella buscaba. Subió las escaleras y revisó dos puertas antes de llegar a la última al final del pasillo. Tomó una respiración y con lentitud la giró.

Todo, absolutamente todo lo que ella había soñado, amado y protegido como suyo quedó reducido a escombros en unos segundos.

Ahí en la cama estaba dormido su Jasper con la tal María. Enrollados en un cobijas pero se podían ver los brazos desnudos de los dos.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el grito que quería salir. Su respiración se hizo errática y sintió que todo su mundo se destruía a sus pies.

Con duda recogió la camisa de Jasper en el suelo, la maldita camisa que ella tanto odiaba y que él le encantaba usar.

Alice caminó por el cuarto hasta el armario que estaba abierto. Lo hizo con cautela, su interior se quemaba, pero necesitaba comprobar que era cierto todo lo que veía.

Y en el armario descubrió que a pesar de que estaba oscureciendo sus ojos no la engañaban. Ahí había ropa de Jasper colgada. Ellos eran una pareja. Ellos cohabitaban. Su suegra le había dicho en broma en días pasados que ya no acaparara tanto a su hijo, porque ya no lo veía en casa. Y ella se había quedado callada por vergüenza.

El piso de madera chilló en uno de sus pasos y María se movió.

— _¿Amor?_

Jasper había respondido con un sonido característico de las personas dormidas.

María se acurrucó a su lado pero sintió la presencia de alguien mas, recorrió la habitación con sus ojos adormilados y la descubrió.

A la pequeña Cullen ahí, en estado de shock, con un dolor en su mirada.

Ella supo que era el final.

—_Jasper—_ lo agitó.

Jasper se despertó confundido. Pero cuando vio a su novia en el cuarto todo se detuvo para él.

Alice caminó decidida a la cama. Y sin siquiera detenerse por el grito de Jasper, abofeteó a María tan fuerte que la tumbó en la cama.

Jasper se vestía a toda prisa. Su cerebro ni siquiera podía concebir la magnitud del problema que se vendría.

María que quedó en la cama, con la cara agachada, escondida tras su melena. No tenía la suficiente vergüenza para ver a Alice.

—_Ha sido mi novio por casi tres años, TRES AÑOS._

Los gritos de Alice eran dolorosos.

—_Alice, por favor, cálmate, hablemos afuera._

—_No te me acerques ¿Por qué no podemos hablar aquí? No diré nada que ella no sepa._

—_Alice, vamos._

—_No. No, tú eres un maldito bastardo. _

—_Amor…_

—_NO. Yo no soy tu amor, tu amor es esta maldita mujer ¿no?_

María había levantado su cara, porque no se podía mover de la cama sin quedar expuesta.

—_Yo te amo a ti. _

—_Pues tu forma de amar me da asco. _

Para Jasper, era el principio del fin.

Alice no pudo soportar mas tiempo ahí y huyó de la casa, manejó sin rumbo fijo, solo quería tiempo para pensar, pero la camioneta roja que la seguía no la dejaría en paz, no podía llevar el problema a casa, simplemente no podía.

Así que se orilló en la carretera y se bajó del coche para que Jasper se reuniera con ella.

Jasper se acercó a ella, recargada en su coche, con la mirada perdida, le parecía una muñeca rota, las lagrimas no dejaba de mojar su cara.

—_Alice._

Pero Alice no respondía a su llamado, su cabeza estaba en mil escenarios.

—_Alice, sé que no hay perdón o justificación. Solo… por favor nena, vamos a hablar._

— _¿de que?_

—_De nosotros._

—_No hay nosotros Jasper._

—_Alice, por favor._

— _¿Qué te hacia falta Jasper? ¿Qué no te di? ¿No me querías?_

—_Te amo Alice, no puedo vivir sin ti._

—_Pero te acuestas con otra._

—_Fue un error_.

—_No, un error dura un día, podría, tal vez tragarme mi orgullo y perdonarte, pero no fue un día. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido?_

—_Eso no importa._

—_Claro que importa, a mi me importa. Y te exijo saberlo._

—_Casi seis meses_.

Alice no aguanto más y se dejó caer de cuclillas pegada a su coche. El dolor la estaba matando.

¿Seis meses?

¿Seis meses había él estado con otra mujer y no se había dado cuenta?

— _¿Qué te hice? ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto_?

Jasper se arrodilló a lado de ella, tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella rehuía de su toque.

—_Lo siento Alice. _

— _¿No te gusto?_

—_Claro que si Alice. Me gustas mucho._

— _¿No me amabas?_

—_Si, te amo mucho._

—_Entonces… Yo no te complacía como mujer._

La afirmación de ella los dejó helados.

—_Por favor Alice. No es eso. _

—_Necesito que me cuentes todo, porque no puedo entender. _

Alice, que siempre se había cuidado de estar presentable, de estar limpia, no le importó dejarse caer sobre la tierra del inicio del bosque, ya su cuerpo no la dejaba estar de pie. Y presionó a Jasper hasta que le contó todo.

Jasper se tragó su orgullo y contó como había llegado a ella. Cada cosa, cada detalle y ese dilema en el que vivía constantemente. Alice lloró tanto que pensó que se secaría. Pero nada le dio la fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Que había sido algo mas que una calentura, que Jasper se había enamorado de María, puede que no la amara tanto como a ella, pero si la quería y su relación no era solo sexo, ellos llevaban una verdadera relación, de compañía, confianza, amor, convivencia.

—_Perdóname por favor._

Jasper ya no sabía que decir. No había palabras que lo absolvieran.

—_No puedo… No puedo perdonarte porque quebraste mi confianza, mi amor y mi entrega a ti. Y no puedo perdonarte porque la quieres, no sé de que manera, pero la quieres y yo no puedo con eso Jasper. No puedo compartir, ella pudo, ella aceptó eso, pero yo no… Mírame Jasper, yo, que siempre fui una celosa loca, que gritaba y pataleaba, ahora que estas aquí con una traición entre las manos, ni siquiera puedo respirar, me duele todo, siento que me estoy muriendo. _

—_Te prometo nunca volverla a ver, no hablar con ella, hacer lo que tú quieras…_

—_No quiero un títere… yo amaba a mi novio, pero me doy cuenta que solo vivía en mi cabeza, que él chico del que me enamoré ya no está. Por favor, no me busques. _

—_Alice… no me dejes._

—_No Jasper, no te equivoques. Yo me conozco como soy, sé que no soy una persona sencilla de llevar. Pero no te confundas. Yo no soy la que te deja. Desde el momento en el que recurriste a ella, tú me dejaste a mí. _

Alice, utilizó toda su fuerza y se metió a su coche. Ni siquiera podía con el dolor en sus huesos. Pero aun así se puso de pie. Y manejó hasta su casa.

La chica dulce, que había amado más allá de lo que ella creía posible, ahora no tenía nada. Dejó al que había creído su amor en ese paradero de la carretera. No lo podía ver, no lo podía soportar, se sentía morir. Y apretó tan fuerte el volante que estuvo a punto de desviarse contra un tráiler. No supo si por la fuerza o que realmente se había querido estrellar. Pero al final no había pasado nada y ella seguía aquí. Sufriendo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto a llorar, el corazón le dolía, el pecho le dolía, todo en su mundo le dolía. No había absolutamente nada que la pudiera ayudar.

Ella había confiado en él. Ella lo amaba tanto que siempre en su mundo estaba él primero que todo. Y cuando la imagen de ellos en la cama regresó a su mente. Casi corrió al baño y se restregó el cuerpo en una ducha, se talló tanto el cuerpo que se le hicieron manchas rojas. Pero se quería quitar todo de él. No podía su mente procesar que esas mismas manos que la acariciaban a ella, habían acariciado a esa.

Lloró casi una hora debajo de la regadera y salió cuando el agua estaba haciéndola temblar. Se vistió en automático y se tumbo en su cama, temblando del frio.

El cuerpo inerte de Alice parecía mimetizado con el colchón. No se movió en toda la noche, simplemente su mirada estaba perdida en el techo, donde su mente le hacía un recuento infinito de sus días con Jasper.

Su celular vibró y vibró hasta que se cansó o se apagó. Realmente no le importó.

No se levantó en todo el día. Esme la fue a ver, porque no había salido de su cuarto y vio el estado en el que estaba su hija. Cuando su nena le dijo que estaba enferma y que tenia dolor de cabeza le creyó. Se veía fatal.

Sus hermanos la vieron, pero Alice no hablaba, estaba ida, hacía las cosas automáticamente pero parecía perdida en su mundo.

Al tercer día, cada uno se acostó a sus costados y estuvieron con ella. Edward sostenía su mano y Emmett acariciaba su cabello. Sospechaban que algo tenía que ver Jasper ya que no se había aparecido por la casa, pero no entendían exactamente que.

Hasta que Alice, sintiendo el amor de esos que si la amaban. Comenzó a hablar, solo por una vez.

—_Jasper y yo terminamos. _

Los dos Cullen se vieron sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo malo de la relación de su hermana con su amigo.

—_Vas a ver que todo se arregla, pequeña Ally. _

Su hermano Edward había empleado su apodo de cariño. Así como le decía cuando no podía hablar bien de pequeño.

—_No… Jasper…_ — se armó de todo el valor que pudo y lo diría por primera y única vez — _Jasper tiene una relación con otra chica._

A los dos los dejó completamente impactados la noticia.

Alice tomó las manos de los dos y las apretó.

—_No quiero problemas, no quiero reclamos. Lo que pasó con Jasper solo nos incumbe a él y a mí. _

—_Pero Alice. Te engañó._

—_No lo voy a justificar, pero estos días he estado pensando mucho y hasta ahora lo único que puedo decir es que, la relación es de dos o en este caso de tres, solo nos incumbe a mí y a Jasper lo que pasó. No quiero que esto afecte su amistad con él._

—_Eso es imposible_— Su mellizo estaba muy enojado.

—_Pero sé que lo harán. Porque estoy aquí con ustedes contándoles un secreto, no me pueden fallar. _

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada, respétenme, son mis hermanos y mis amigos. Y si yo les pido privacidad y que no interfieran ustedes deben de hacerlo._

—_Esta bien. Pero no te queremos ver así. La vida no acaba. _

Ella prometió intentar salir de la depresión. Y trató de regresar a su vida normal, pero era tan difícil, que Jasper la buscara para hablar y decirle que no, era difícil ver a María en la escuela y pensar en todo lo que había dañado su relación. Era todo malditamente difícil. Que se veía corriendo siempre a su casa, para poder llorar a gusto.

Sus amigos la vieron cambiar, su mirada volverse triste, no daba señales de ser la misma Alice, ni tampoco había ese cariño que sentía por todos. La Alice que ellos amaban estaba escondida, protegida en algún lugar. Y mientras los días pasaban esa Alice se escondía más y más. Ella misma se juró protegerla para que nunca nadie la volviera a lastimar.

Pero nada la preparó para lo que descubriría una mañana mientras vomitaba en el baño. Los primero minutos pensó que algo le había hecho daño, pero luego recapacitó que su periodo no había llegado, que constantemente tenía mareos que ella achacaba a su mala alimentación e insomnio que estaba presentando.

Cuando la idea de un bebe cruzó su mente, la descartó. No porque fuera imposible, si no, porque no lo deseaba.

Pero los siguientes días, las cosas seguían igual. Se sentía cada vez peor. La comida le provocaba nauseas y tenía dolores de cabeza.

Así que se armó de valor y fue a Port Ángeles a un ginecólogo. Que le confirmaría su más grande temor.

Ella estaba embarazada. Ella tenía una vida en su interior, producto del amor que una vez había sentido hacia Jasper. El doctor vio la conmoción de su cara y la clara señal de una chica que no aceptaba el destino.

Le dio dos papeles con opciones, la primera, un lugar donde podría detener su embarazo y la segunda un orfanato.

Le aconsejó que lo pensara, que tener un bebe era algo maravilloso, que no perdiera la esperanza, quería que la chica entendiera que no se le cerraba el mundo, pero también que no se sintiera obligada a ser mamá.

Alice salió de ahí y fue directo a su casa.

¿Cómo carajos se lo diría a sus padres?

¿Cómo se lo diría a Jasper si ni siquiera hablaban?

Vio los dos papeles.

Y frente al espejo, se encontró en la peor encrucijada de su vida.

No quería al bebe, no quería al bebe que había creado con Jasper. Pero no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para abortarlo.

Ahora ya no le lloraba a Jasper, le lloraba a toda una vida que ella veía cerrada en su futuro. Con un hijo todas sus oportunidades desaparecían.

Sin una decisión clara de lo que quería hacer. Siguió con su vida, lo más normal que podía, escondería el embarazo hasta saber como decirles a sus padres y esperaría que las cosas funcionaran.

Conforme pasaron los días, la idea del aborto perdió fuerza, ella había estado de acuerdo en estar con Jasper, el bebe no tenia la culpa de lo idiota que fueran los padres.

Pero lo que la hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra, fue cuando sus amigas se enteraron que ella estaba embarazada. La obligaron a entender de una manera más clara, que no podía rechazar a su hijo. Y decidió quedarse con él.

Se tuvo que preparar mucho para hablarlo con Jasper, ya que no había hablado con él, desde que se había separado. Y no fue nada fácil encontrarse con él en el parque y decirle: Estoy embarazada.

Se esperó muchas cosas, gritos, emociones, abrazos, pero nada pasó. Jasper simplemente estaba en shock.

Jasper no pudo decir nada, cuando recibió la llamada de Alice para hablar, pensó en su triste y deprimente corazón, que tal vez, solo tal vez, su niña le daría una oportunidad.

¿Pero un hijo?

¿Qué pasaba con él y Alice?

¿Qué carajos iba a hacer?

Pero todos los miedos, todos las dudas quedaron a un lado, cuando escuchó el latido de su nena, porque descubrieron que seria una niña en el consultorio del ginecólogo.

Él iba a ser papá… Y con Alice, con su niña iba a tener una hija.

Todo el dolor que había sentido las ultimas semanas, esa tristeza que nunca se iba, esas ganas locas de abrazar a su Alice y se pedirle de rodillas que regresara, se vieron suspendidas por un momento de felicidad.

Ellos serian padres.

La vida cambio. De una forma drástica ellos se vieron envueltos en planes. En discusiones cuando sus padres de enteraron, en posibles propuestas de matrimonio porque nunca llegaron a salir de la boca de Jasper. Alice nunca se casaría con él y se lo había gritado.

Aunque a Alice todavía su embarazo no se le notaba. Jasper fue a hablar con María.

Cuando ella lo vio en su casa, pensó que tal vez había una esperanza al final, que a pesar de todo. Podrían estar juntos y que él olvidaría a Alice, pensó también que estaría arrepentido de no haber contestado las llamadas y mensajes que le mandaba.

Ella sonrió como una tonta enamorada, pero él no correspondió sus sonrisas. Y cuando se sentó alejado de ella en la sala, supo que las cosas no iban para bien.

—_Alice y yo…_

El corazón de María tronaba en su pecho… ¿El y Alice que?

Jasper se sacudió el cabello, pensó en muchas maneras de hacer esto más agradable, pero no encontró ninguna. Crudo y concreto era la forma.

—_Alice y yo vamos a ser padres._

Ella lo miró como no entendiendo.

O como no queriendo entender.

—_Alice esta embarazada—_ Jasper dijo para aclarar cualquier duda.

Ahí, María vio la última esperanza irse.

Ella sabía que nunca la escogería, pero albergaba la esperanza de que al Alice dejarlo se quedara con ella. Pero un hijo… Un hijo era para toda la vida. Algo con lo que iba a estar ligado a ella para siempre.

Vio sus manos, su pelo, sus hermosos ojos azules y supo que ya no había más.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, sentándose en la mesa de centro frente a Jasper tomó sus manos y las acarició.

Las piernas le dolían, el pecho le dolía, ojala hubiera una manera de no sentir dolor.

—_Felicidades_— Jasper la miró sorprendido—_ No me mires así, no estoy loca. Solo… Te amo. Cometí errores pero no me arrepiento… Quiero que tu bebe nazca bien. _

— _¿En serio?_

—_Claro— _respondió limpiándose una lagrima y tratando de sonreír— _Siempre te voy a desear lo mejor y yo sé que tú quieres mucho a Alice, tal vez con él bebe las cosas se arreglen entre los dos._

—_No va por ahí el asunto. Alice y yo no creo que volvamos por un tiempo. _

—_Pero no vas a dejar de intentarlo. Por el bien de tu bebe. _

—_Ahora que seré padre, quiero que él esté orgulloso de mí… Esta será la última vez que venga. _

Algo en su interior lo sabía, ellos no se habían despedido.

—_Pues una vida llena de bendiciones para ti Jasper._

—_No te entiendo. Deberías de gritarme, pegarme o algo así. _

—_No puedo, nadie lo entiende, pero no puedo, yo no entré en esta relación a ciegas, sabía lo que hacía y sabía que mis posibilidades eran casi nulas. No te preocupes Jasper, voy a estar bien_.

Jasper se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para irse.

Miró la casa con un deje de nostalgia, esas paredes tenían tantos recuerdos.

—_Fui feliz aquí, fui libre, gracias María por todo. _

—_Esta fue nuestra casa, nuestro refugio, por el tiempo que haya sido, yo también fui feliz. _

—_Cuídate. _

—_Tú también._

Cuando Jasper se fue, María cerró su casa y apagó las luces, seria una noche larga de llanto, perdón y tal vez reconciliación con ella misma.

Para Alice fue una experiencia sorprendente el embarazo, siempre había amado su físico, pero cuando empezó a cambiar no le importó, sabía que dentro de ella crecía una hermosa personita y que nunca estaría sola.

En la escuela hablaron de ella por un tiempo, hasta que se cansaron, pero ella con la frente en alto nunca ocultó a su hija. Le encantaba que sus amigas acariciaran su vientre y le encantaba sentir a su hija moverse.

Para Jasper la situación no fue tan fácil, a pesar de que podía ver a Alice seguido y ella le dejaba tocar su vientre, eso no era de todo agradable para ella, y prefirió no hacerlo, aunque se moría por sentir las pataditas de su nena, evitaba tocar a Alice para no hacerla sentir incomoda.

Y los meses pasaron y pasaron, estaba tan envuelto en su vida que no veía como las cosas cambiaban a su alrededor. Entre la escuela y su trabajo de medio tiempo, no hacía más que vivir para su hija. No se había dado por vencido con Alice pero había entendido que ella necesitaba tiempo y no quería estresarla durante el embarazo.

Pero ningún día en su vida fue tan hermoso y emotivo como el día que la pequeña Jaslice vino al mundo. El nombre había sido escogido por los dos en un momento donde no se ponían de acuerdo y querían que llevara algo que los simbolizara.

La pequeña bebe rubia, había nacido sana y alrededor de una familia que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, brazos no faltaron ni tampoco apoyo de los abuelos que estaban felices con la primera nieta.

Y ese día, entre toda la felicidad, Jasper se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado con su amiga Bella, estaba tanto en su vida que no se había puesto a pensar porque su amiga ya no sonreía como antes o porque casi nunca la veía fuera de la escuela. Pero no pudo sacarle más información que una promesa de bienestar.

Jasper continúo pagando por sus errores, al tener solo un horario de visita con su hija. Sabía que si él no hubiera engañado a Alice, ella se hubiera casado con él. Pero ahora no quedaba mas, que visitas en la sala de los Cullen, pequeños paseos dentro de la misma casa y siempre con Alice cerca.

Que tener a Alice ya no era malo, ellos ya no discutían y Alice siempre estaba solo viviendo por su hija. Fue doloroso ponerse de acuerdo para dejar a su hija en Forks y ellos irse a sus Universidades donde habían sido aceptados. Pero sabían los dos que era lo mejor, un mejor futuro para su Jaslice.

Todos tenían un plan, todo estaba arreglado, hasta que Bella un día después del baile de graduación se despidió de ellos.

Alice perdió una amiga y Jasper perdió a la confidente que a pesar de todo lo había perdonado, entendió que lo perdonó porque ella se puso en la misma situación.

Quiso golpear a Edward, pero ¿de que serviría? Él había hecho lo mismo.

Despidió a su amiga, deseándole que viviera feliz y encontrara un nuevo camino. Esperando que él también lo encontrara.

María preparó todo para su partida. La Universidad en Michigan ya estaba pagada y su departamento allá también. Había conseguido un departamento compartido.

Los últimos meses en Forks habían sido una angustia para ella. Era todo una gran tormenta sobre ella, se sentía morir, como el día que supo que la hija de Jasper había nacido. Ningún dolor en su vida se compararía con el de ese día.

Así que empezar en otra ciudad fue un respiro. Su único contacto de Forks a pesar de todo y por muy incrédulo que pareciera fue la mejor amiga de Alice Cullen: Bella Swan.

Había creado un lazo con Bella, cuando un día ella se había acercado a hablar con ella y decirle que no la juzgaba, hablaron sobre varias cosas, entre ellas la infidelidad. Un tema difícil, pero que fue mas llevadero cuando Bella confeso que ella había faltado al respeto en una relación. Entonces entendió que la buscaba porque necesitaba apoyo moral de alguna manera.

Siguieron hablando por Messenger y ella descubrió que tenia una amiga. Alguien que la entendía y no la juzgaba, para juzgarse, ella misma se había castigado y avergonzado.

Había empezado una nueva vida, lejos de Jasper y de su amor que aun latía en su interior pero que ya sabia que no seria correspondido.

Había intercambiado número con Bella y a veces hablaban horas de sus amores platónicos, las dos habían tomado sus cosas y se habían ido lejos de sus chicos para poder sanar.

María llevaba una vida tranquila en la Universidad, dedicada a sus estudios y a sus nuevos amigos, no tenía intenciones amorosas con nadie, pero eso no hacía que le faltaran pretendientes. Pero a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, en su corazón estaba Jasper y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que saliera de ahí, no tenía esperanza de verlo otra vez, sabía que ahora estaba dedicado a su familia y a sus estudios.

Pero el destino movió una vez mas las piezas.

Y mientras regresaba a su casa de la Universidad, María fue embestida por una camioneta. El pequeño auto de María quedó prácticamente destruido y ella quedó atrapada entre el metal. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba muerta, pero no, cuando la sacaron del coche ella estaba viva, lastimada pero viva.

Ella sintió que había cerrado sus ojos por un momento, pero cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, se encontró en una cama de hospital y Jasper dormido en un sillón a lado de su cama. Pensó que había muerto y estaba en un lugar mejor.

Tal vez el infierno no fuera tan malo.

Los latidos de su corazón alertaron a Jasper que despertó sobresaltado. Buscó a una enfermera y revisaron a María, cuando comprobaron que ella estaba bien. Él se volvió a quedar con ella en el cuarto. María no sabía que decir.

¿Cómo había llegado él hasta aquí?

Jasper se sentó a su lado con cuidado y tomó su mano que no estaba enyesada. La levantó con cuidado y depositó un beso.

—_Me da alegría ver que despertaste._

— _¿Desperté? ¿Cuánto tiempo…?_

—_Casi tres días. Bella estuvo aquí el primer día y después me habló. Ella no se pudo quedar mas por cuestiones de la escuela._

—_Yo pensé que ya no volveríamos a vernos._

La voz de María se escuchaba rasposa y adolorida.

—_Estuviste muerta unos segundos en el quirófano ¿sabes lo que fue para mí saber eso?_

Por un momento María volvió a ver al chico temeroso que había visto en su casa.

Ella había vuelto a nacer…

María se tuvo que quedar en el hospital a que pasara el tiempo de recuperación de la cirugía del brazo y las lesiones que tenía en una pierna. Jasper se había ido de regreso a su casa pero había vuelto para la fecha de salida de su hospital. Ella necesitaría ayuda y era el momento de devolver el favor.

Había sido incomodo aceptar para María, por los sentimientos que aun seguía sintiendo por Jasper, pero él no dio su brazo a torcer y sentenció quedarse unos días.

A pesar de su vergüenza, Jasper ayudó a María a bañarse, su compañera de departamento no podía con María y Jasper era un hombre con más fuerza. Había ocupado una silla y la había puesto debajo de la regadera, había tallado cada parte de su cuerpo de una manera delicada, no sexual. Ese cuerpo en algún momento había sido de él y él lo respetaba. María necesitaba mucha ayuda porque no podía mover su brazo.

Jasper se acostumbró esos días a ayudar a María a hacer todo lo básico, era como una bebe que necesitaba mucho cariño y protección y sus padres simplemente habían dicho que en este momento no podían venir.

Los primeros días fueron extraños, pero después volvieron a tener un poco de la confianza que tenían, de esas platicar interminables y esas miradas que decían todo. Jasper dormía en su cuarto aunque en un sofá cama que habían traído de la sala.

El último día que Jasper estaría ahí, María ya se podía mover mas, aun necesitaba mucho reposo pero despacio podía andar un par de minutos. Estaba acostado cada uno en sus lugares, en silencio. La mente de Jasper era un hervidero de ideas. Y la de María un hervidero de emociones.

Una fracción de segundo, un instante cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Jasper no estaba enamorado, pero sabía que podía amarla. En cambio María sabía que su amor podía con todo, si él había regresado del pasado, eso era una buena señal.

Con temor, María alzó su mano, no tenía nada que perder.

Y Jasper ya había perdido todo.

Se levantó de su cama con temor a lo que no sabía que vendría, ya que ahora no debería de haber secretos. Ellos eran libres. Se acostó a su lado y entrelazó su mano a la de ella.

—_No se si regreses, pero quiero decirte que agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi._

—_No tienes que…_

—_Si, si tengo. Y también decirte que te amo mucho y estos días me han recordado porque lo hago. Porque eres un hombre muy bueno._

—_Si tú… tal vez… Si tú quieres, yo puedo regresar._

—_Regresar…_

—_Tal vez… Tal vez tenemos un segundo aire. _

— _¿Y tu crees en eso? _

—_No estoy seguro de nada, pero me gustaría intentarlo, no te presionare y seremos libres, no mas secretos ni escondidas. _

María lo pensó durante un tiempo, no sabía exactamente a que se metía, pero si la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad, ya no tenia nada que arriesgar.

—_Me gustaría que volvieras. Podemos ver que pasa, pero solo si estar seguro que quieres hacerlo._

—_Estoy seguro._

María sonrió de felicidad. Las cosas se iban mejorando, de no tener nada, había recuperado todo lo que le importaba.

Cuando Jasper regresó a Nueva York. Hablaba todos los días con María, eran otra vez los confidentes y los amigos, pero además los novios.

Él se veía muy feliz con esa relación y cada que podía iba visitarla. Ella nunca venía a Nueva York por respeto a Alice.

Cuando estaban juntos en Michigan fueron descubriendo cosas nuevas, cosas que no vieron en Forks, ser novios era una responsabilidad mayor. Iban juntos de compras, Jasper convivía con los amigos de María y sobre todo hablaban mucho de sus vidas.

Estaban viviendo la relación perfecta. Cuando tenían alguna diferencia, María siempre la trataba de arreglar por la vía pacifica, le enseñó a Jasper una nueva manera de amar, no basada solo en el sexo, si no también en el complemento como pareja, en mostrar su alma para que los dos pudieran hacer las cosas funcionar, así que no gritaban, hablaban, no tenían sexo hacían el amor, no lloraban, reían.

El volver a tener intimidad, no pasó de la noche a la mañana, María tenía que resolver muchas cosas en su interior y solo volvió a compartir su cama como su mujer, cuando estuvo completamente segura que Jasper la quería, no solo la deseaba.

Y María tuvo la relación que siempre había soñado, Jasper era el amor de su vida y le era recompensado todo el daño que una vez sufrió.

Alice en Nueva York se estaba perdiendo en si misma, su rencor no la dejaba ver mas allá. No podía pensar en nada más que en saber que Jasper había regresado con María desde hace tiempo y eran novios.

Se había enterado por casualidad al escucharlo hablar por teléfono. Y su corazón había muerto en ese momento. Ella de una manera lo entendía, le había rogado tanto a Alice que volvieran y ella nunca lo perdonó, le gritó, le insultó y al final, él se había dado por vencido.

Alice solo vivía por su hija, pero no quería quedarse amargada toda la vida, así que guardó su amor por su chico en un cajón y empezó a salir con un chico de la Universidad más grande que ella que la rondaba.

Empezó a salir con él, primero que un café, luego que una cena y al final se vio en citas. Lo que al principio eran besos tiernos, luego se volvieron besos apasionados. Ella sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, algo normal entre los jóvenes, al ser pareja se intuía que se incluía la relación sexual como algo normal. Y a Alice no le importaba mucho ese aspecto. Había perdido el interés después de tener a Jaslice porque no se imaginaba con nadie más.

Y al final así había sido, había compartido una sola noche con su pareja y aunque no había sido una experiencia desagradable, para Alice faltaba todo el amor que ella no podía dar.

Después de darse cuenta de que ese momento de debilidad no la llevaría a ningún lado, se despidió de él y fue el punto final de su relación.

¿Por qué si no podía ser feliz con otro no perdonaba a Jasper?

¿Por qué si aun seguía pensando en su hermoso chico rubio no lo dejaba volver?

¿Por qué lo había insultado?

Ella con el paso del tiempo entiendo que Jasper siempre cargaría con la culpa de haberla traicionado, pero ella por primera vez reconoció que ella había hecho mucho por empujarlo a los brazos de María. Ella nunca entendió que una relación era de dos, que pensó que el amor lo podría todo. Pero no podía con la monotonía, con la violencia y con la desconfianza. Porque ellos dos no ponían de su parte.

Jasper al verla con otro chico, vivió lo que ella había vivido en Forks. Solo que de manera diferente porque ahora ella y él no eran pareja. Pero sintió todo eso que le quemaba. El sabía que Alice siempre seria su amor, no importaba que, lo que ellos habían vivido era más fuerte que todo y también entendió que si a pesar de ser feliz con María le dolía lo de Alice no podía hacerle eso. Ya había lastimado a María una vez, era mejor no hacerlo otra.

Así que voló a Michigan y entre confesiones y una que otra lagrima, porque a pesar de ser un chico le dolía lastimar a alguien como María que lo había amado mas que a ella misma, le dijo que no se sentía seguro de seguir y que no la quería lastimar, que ahora era definitivo y él no volvería.

María quiso explicaciones y las consiguió.

Al final, él dijo en voz alta que aunque lo había intentado, Alice vivía muy dentro de él. Y que ellos nunca podrían ser felices por la manera en la que se había dado su relación.

María se acercó a él antes de que partiera y después de que recogiera todas las cosas que tenía en su casa. Y tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó, largo, tierno y amorosamente.

—_Adiós mi amor._

—_Adiós María, espero que lo entiendas. _

—_Lo entiendo, no soy la misma de Forks, pero si algo tengo claro es que nunca te obligaría a estar en una relación donde no quieras permanecer. _

—_Sabes que no volveré._

—_Lo se, algo dentro de mi sabe que no vas a volver. Pero también sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer._

—_Te amo ¿lo sabes? —_ besó su frente.

—_Yo también te amo… Pero no me amas más que a ella. _

María se separó de él y abrió la puerta, esperando que se fuera. Ella sabía que no volvería.

Cuando Jasper salió de su casa, ella se fue a su cuarto y sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche, la prueba de embarazo donde ella había comprobado un día antes que estaba esperando un bebé.

Se acostó en su cama y le lloró a su amor.

Pero las cosas no fueron fáciles para ella, un mes después, ella perdió al bebé. Todavía estaba antes de los tres meses y su vientre no había aguantado, así que cuando llegó al hospital con fuertes dolores, ya nada pudieron hacer y ella había perdido a su bebé mucho antes de tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Nunca se lo comentó a Jasper y ahora ni tenía caso.

Ella se juró levantarse de ese golpe, porque si algo había aprendido en todo esto y de su amiga Bella, es que, todo podía ser peor, pero seguíamos vivas. Y la vida no se acababa por un hombre.

Jasper y Alice vivieron en la ignorancia por un tiempo, pensando que los dos tenían pareja. No se hablaban mucho y si lo hacían eran para cosas de su hija.

Pero en los dos, los latidos eran para el otro, siempre para el otro. Vivían pensando en su amor y en todo lo que habían perdido y muchas veces pidieron un milagro por el bien de su hija.

Alice sabía que Jasper nunca le pediría una nueva oportunidad, porque ya lo había hecho muchas veces y había sido rechazado. Pero ella nunca había pedido disculpas y una relación era de dos, no solamente de él.

Ella había madurado y aunque creía que seguía con María se sentía preparada para hablar con él a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo de la traición. Pero el ver morir a Bella le cambio la perspectiva.

Había vida… había oportunidad y había perdón.

Así que una tarde, cuando estaban en Forks, ella habló con Jasper, primero de cosas banales pero muy importantes para ellos que no compartían nada que no fuera Jaslice. Y cuando menos se lo pensó le robó un beso a su exnovio.

Habían pasado mas de tres años desde que ellos se habían besado por ultima vez y había sentido la misma emoción del primer beso en el cine.

Aunque Jasper no entendía que pasaba, primero respondió el beso y luego la alejó, no quería más dolor, ya tenia suficiente con lo que vivía.

Pero Alice necesitaba decirle, hacerle entender, que ella ya no podía seguir así, que necesitaba perdón. Fue un gran aliento el saber que ya no era novio de María. Pero aun así tuvo que explicar todo eso que pasaba en su mente, en su corazón y en su alma.

Reconoció que se había equivocado cuando fueron novios y aunque eso no quitaba la culpa de él, ella aceptaba su porción de culpa. Ella le abrió su corazón y aun con vergüenza le confesó lo que había pasado con el que fuera su pareja hace tiempo.

Jasper sintió celos, por alguien que ya no tenía lugar aquí, pero sintió celos de que alguien más haya estado con ella. Pero el veía una oportunidad, por primera vez hablaba con Alice del pasado sin dolor y él quería la oportunidad, él había sido el primer hombre de Alice y toda su vida sabría que no fue el único pero si quería ser el ultimo, el de toda la vida.

Entre lágrimas y una promesa de intentarlo, ellos estaban juntos de nuevo.

No fue fácil, pero ya había pasado el tiempo para entender que todo lo que ellos vivieron, lo tenían que vivir para aceptarse tal cual eran.

Aunque al principio se mantuvieron en secreto, viendo si podían funcionar otra vez, a los dos meses, fue oficial su reconciliación cuando sus amigos los habían encontrado besándose.

Jaslice tenía a sus padres juntos. Y se querían.

Con los meses la relación se fue afianzando, aprendieron a vivir uno con otro, aprendieron de los errores y de la experiencia. Jasper entendió que si María había aparecido en su vida, era para enseñarle a amar de una manera pura y él quería aplicarlo a su nueva vida.

Cuando tenían una diferencia, se sentaban y lo platicaban.

Ya no eran los chicos inmaduros que arreglaban los problemas con sexo y gritos, no había empujones, ni cachetada, no querían que el día de mañana su hija los viera discutir así.

Usaron toda su paciencia y su amor para encontrar el punto medio de su relación y lo hicieron a base de su propio esfuerzo.

Sobre todo respetaban su intimidad.

Nunca volvieron a tener sexo.

Porque cada vez que estaban juntos hacían el amor, no había prisas ni presiones, era un acto de amor.

Ellos que les había tocado madurar tan jóvenes, sabían lo que querían en la vida, así que casi un año después de reconciliarse se comprometieron para casarse. Ellos no tenían dudas, sabían que si habían sobrevivido a la inmadurez sobrevivirían a todo ahora que se amaban de una manera más responsable.

María se enteró de la boda, por medio de Bella, aunque ya no era mucha la comunicación de repente hablaban y Bella le había contado que ellos se casarían. Para Bella era el momento en el que María debía de aceptar que había perdido, la apreciaba y no quería que sufriera más.

María no guardaba esperanza a que Jasper volviera pero aun así la entristeció la noticia, pero también se juró a si misma ir a hacer lo que debió de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Una tarde cualquiera, después de mucho pensarlo, tocó a la puerta del departamento donde ella sabía que la encontraría.

Para Alice ver a María en la puerta de su departamento fue un golpe fuerte. No supo que hacer así que la dejó pasar.

María notó enseguida el pequeño anillo brillante que ella portaba en su mano izquierda. Un símbolo de amor eterno.

—_Solo vengo unos minutos._

Alice la llevó a la sala y sin saber muy bien que hacer, se sentaron en un silencio incomodo.

María observó la estancia, encontró fotos, recuerdos, vio por primera vez a la hija de ellos que ocupada muchas de las fotos y sobre todo una mas grande donde salían los tres sonrientes.

Jasper era feliz…

—_Vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que pasó cuando estábamos en la escuela. Nunca debí meterme en la relación que tú tenias con Jasper y sé que soy responsable de mucho dolor en tu vida. Pero quiero que sepas que no lo pude evitar, que me enamoré de Jasper y lo amé mucho, no justifica mis actos pero fueron a base de amor. _

—_Eso ya pasó…_

—_No, tú sabes que después de eso volvimos a estar juntos, cuando ustedes ya vivían aquí y quiero decirte que viví los mejores meses de mi vida. Que lo amé mucho y que siempre querré lo mejor para él._

Suspiró como intentado darse valor.

—_Nunca mas interferiré en su vida, yo sé que crees en Jasper y sé que se van a casar y quiero que lo escuches de mi boca, que yo nunca me volveré a cruzar con ustedes. Que aunque Jasper me amó nunca llegué ni a tus talones, que nunca te pude alcanzar y que yo se perder._

—_No sé que decirte. Lo que pasó me marcó la vida de una manera que nunca podre explicarte, pero eso nos llevó a madurar y a estar en este momento. Yo lo amo y confió en él, no necesitaba que vinieras a decírmelo, pero agradezco que lo hayas hecho._

—_Tú pudiste haber sido como quieras en tu relación, pero yo nunca debí de juzgarte._

—_Yo no sabia nada de la vida María, solo sentía que mi amor por él me sobrepasaba._

—_Lo he sentido… _

Se quedaron en un silencio extraño. Durante años fueron rivales y ahora eran dos extrañas que se habían topado en la vida.

—_Me voy, solo quería que lo escucharas de mí y aunque sé que no tendré tu perdón, quiero decirte que lo siento mucho. Que al final lo supe que nunca lo lograría pero que aun así, no me puedo arrepentir… Solo tú que lo has amado de esta manera me puedes entender._

—_Adiós María._

No dijo nada más cuando la chica se fue de su casa, pero para Alice, ese había sido el acto más humilde que había visto en su vida. María tuvo la valentía de venir y hablar con ella…

Jasper nunca se enteraría de esa conversación y para él María estaba en su pasado, su presente era su familia, su Alice y sobre todo su princesa Jaslice.

El día esperado llegó. No necesitaban tanto de una ceremonia para saber que se amarían hasta la muerte, pero querían darle ese gusto a sus padres y sobre todo a su hija, que su hija tuviera una familia unida y legal.

La ceremonia fue en una iglesia en Nueva York, solo asistieron los mas cercanos a ellos y un montón de personas que iban a misa a esa hora.

Aunque muchos de los presentes no los conocían, les enternecían ver a una pareja tan joven casarse.

Los votos fueron solemnes, promesas de hierro entre ellos, una promesa de fidelidad y comprensión. Los juegos del amor los habían arrastrado, pero ellos habían jugado sus cartas a su favor.

Con un beso fueron declarados marido y mujer frente al aplauso de todos, pero sobre todo de su hija que estaba en primera fila.

Aunque nadie la vio, María acudió a la boda, no era una cuestión de masoquismo, era una cuestión de honor con su pasado. Ahora solo eran recuerdos.

Vio todo desde las últimas bancas y cuando fue el momento de pedir tus favores durante la misa, ella pidió que Jasper y Alice fueran muy felices y que vivieran unidos toda la vida.

Ella siempre amaría a Jasper, de una u otra manera y quería que él fuera feliz.

Ella sabía que mas adelante encontraría el amor, porque Bella le había enseñado a entender, perdonar y esperar.

Salió de la Iglesia antes que todos salieran, los aplausos se quedaron atrás en sus oídos y caminó por las calles de Nueva York sintiéndose libre de toda culpa al fin.

Las cosas estarían en su sitio de ahora en adelante.

Ella continuaría con su vida lejos de todos ellos

Lejos de lo que había sido el mejor momento de su vida.

Ella regresó a Michigan y ahí se tituló, vivió un par de años ahí antes de irse a vivir a Italia, donde se especializó en su carrera y allá se enamoró, por completo y fue correspondida. Tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar el amor pero al final había valido la pena.

Ahora sabía lo que era ser amada de esa manera que su primer amor nunca la había amado.

Y aunque nunca volvió a comunicarse con nadie allegado a él. Porque no necesitaba eso, ella era feliz con su marido y con su hijo, era plenamente feliz.

A veces con amor de nostalgia, de recuerdo…

A veces pensaba en él…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste este regalito para mi hermosa amiga.<br>**

**Claro que voy a contestar los reviews. Pero cuando suba el siguiente cap ya en el tiempo actual de la historia.  
><strong>

**Gracias por todo a todas! **

**SI VIERON HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA FUERON MIOS YA QUE ESTE CAP NO PASO POR BETEO.  
><strong>

**ZO  
><strong>


	18. 15 Capitulo Final: La Promesa

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir **

**GRACIAS! a mis betas PKÑA PCOSA & LUDWIKA CULLEN por el maravilloso trabajo que hacen. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y en mi vida. **

**Gracias Vanesa por todo! **

**Gracias a las chicas del grupo de face: Mas Hermosa que el Cielo osease mis hermosas. **

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TIA INDA! TE QUIERO MUCHO. **

**Cuando salgan estos simbolos . ¤ . son escenas en flashback. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siempre, tú jura que es amor es para siempre<br>que yo te amo ya infinitamente, no dejes tu de amarme locamente que nuestro amor no pasara _**

**_Si me miras estoy seguro si me tocas sé que es verdadero yo te ofrezco mi futuro mis deseos  
>y el corazón entero nunca dejo de tenerte siempre estas conmigo en cada instante necesito que te acerques tu te acercas pero no es bastante.<em>**

**_SIEMPRE – MARCO DI MAURO_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO FINAL: LA PROMESA<strong>

**EPOV**

El agua caía por mi cuerpo mientras me bañaba, necesitaba relajarme un poco, no es que estuviera nervioso, porque no lo estaba, había esperado este momento durante muchos años, simplemente estaba un poco estresado por los detalles de la boda, se supone que las novias son las que se ocupan de estas cosas y Bella se había hecho cargo, pero yo también quise estar al tanto de cada detalle, quise que ella supiera que no se casaba sola, que yo siempre iba a estar para ella, para ayudarla, para apoyarla y para amarla.

Así, tal cual era. Porque amaba completamente a mi Bella, con sus defectos, con sus virtudes, con todo lo que ella era.

Aunque era un poco celosa y ella nunca lo reconocería, pero yo la molestaba seguido recordándole la vez que se había puesto en plan territorial con una chica en mi Universidad.

**. ¤ .**

_—Espérame un segundo. _

_Bella se separó de mi cuando su celular empezó a sonar. Caminó hacia la otra pared y escuché que hablaba con Vanessa, ella había estado esperando todo el día que su amiga le hablara para confirmarle algo de un trabajo en la Universidad. _

_Yo me recargué en la pared y vi a Bella de arriba abajo. Aunque me daba la espalda no me importó pasar mi mirada por todo su cuerpo. Me gustaba mucho, me gustaba su cintura, sus caderas, sus brazos, su cabello, todo de ella me fascinaba. _

_Era un maldito afortunado, aunque Bella nunca había regresado conmigo a la Universidad, ayer había llegado por sorpresa a visitarme ya que yo estaba atrapado en exámenes y ya teníamos casi un mes sin vernos. Verla en la puerta de mi casa había sido un verdadero regalo. Yo había estado estudiando toda la tarde así que en cuanto me vio y se dio cuenta de mi estado de cansancio me mandó a la ducha y preparó algo para cenar. La ducha me había despabilado así que cuando salí parte de mi cansancio_ _ya se había esfumado, cenamos en la cocina, entre abrazos y besos, platicamos de lo que habíamos pasado en los últimos días. Cuando fuimos a mi cuarto, porque ella me obligó a irme a dormir, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera duré 5 minutos despierto, en cuanto estuvimos cobijados en la cama y la abracé, me perdí en el sueño._

_Pero en la mañana no me pude resistir y tuve una de las oportunidades para tratar con una de las "fantasías" de Bella, despertar por sexo. Me había dicho que lo había leído en un libro hace tiempo y se le hacia sexy, me arriesgué y cuando ella despertó ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo. A pesar del temor, Bella tomó muy bien la "sorpresa" e hicimos el amor al amanecer. Se ponía muy posesiva cuando estábamos juntos, tanto que esa sensación duraba aun después de unas horas y por eso había ido conmigo a la Universidad. _

_—Edward._

_Me giré para ver a Claire una compañera de clase que me había sacado de mi ensoñación. _

_—Hola Claire, ¿Qué pasó?_

_—Nada, yo solo… bueno, ya que terminamos los exámenes y tenemos la tarde libre, quería saber si quieres ir conmigo a tomar un café._

_—Oh Claire, lo siento. Pero eso no va a poder ser. _

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque no seria bien visto que mi prometido saliera en una cita con otra mujer— Bella se había acercado a mi y puesto su mano derecha sobre mi pecho luciendo su anillo de compromiso. _

_— ¿Así que es cierto? Si existes._

_— ¿Cómo que si existo?_

_—Es que… Se decía que Edward tenía novia, pero como nunca te habíamos visto, muchas pensamos que era para quitarse a las chicas de encima._

_—Edward es un caballero— dijo Bella con un tono molesto— nunca, pero nunca haría algo como eso, si no quisiera nada con alguna de ustedes se los diría, no se excusaría en una mujer. _

_—Lo siento, yo solo fui muy aventada. _

_—Hazle llegar esa información a "tus amigas". Que sepan que no soy un fantasma. _

_Claire sonrió apenada. _

_—Lo siento, no sabía que no podías Edward. _

_—No es que no pueda, porque si puedo ir a tomar un café con cualquier chica— Bella se abrazó a mi pecho, porque sabía lo que diría, siempre se lo repetía— Es que no quiero. Amo mucho a mi mujer. _

_Claire me vio por un momento antes de asentir e irse. _

_—Eres una celosa— dije depositando un beso en su cabeza. _

_Se separó de mí para verme haciendo un puchero._

_—No soy una celosa— trató de aguantar la risa pero no pudo y se rio nerviosa— Pero es tan excitante saber que tienes admiradoras, admiradoras como una vez lo fui yo, que soñaba contigo, que pensaba en ti como un imposible, que pedía al cielo poder besarte… y ahora tengo todo eso, me amas, te puedo besar, te puedo amar… me siento poderosa. _

_— ¿Y yo te doy ese poder?_

_—Si._

_—Pues déjame decirte que tú me das el poder a mí, me siento igual que tú, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea, mi recompensa es al final ver tu sonrisa, tenerte en mis brazos y lo que mas atesoro en mi vida es poder escuchar de tus labios que me amas. _

_—Te amo— me dijo, sentí mi pecho llenarse de esa maravillosa sensación, me acerqué a ella para besarla— pero aun así no puedes ir a tomar ningún estúpido café con ninguna estúpida admiradora. _

_Me carcajeé cerca de su boca. _

_—No te preocupes amor, solo quiero tomar café contigo. _

**. ¤ .**

A veces, cuando tengo estos pensamientos sobre lo mucho que la amo y cuanto la necesito en mi vida, me pregunto ¿pude ser idiota para pensar que podía vivir sin ella? La respuesta es si.

No cabe en mi mente que en algún momento hubiéramos pensado en separarnos porque la monotonía nos había comido.

Suspiré mientras me ponía el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca, era momento de prepararme, mientras recordaba ese día.

Pensábamos que el amor podría todo y aunque ya vivíamos juntos, nos dimos cuenta que necesitábamos poner de nuestra parte.

Yo la amaba de eso no tenia duda, ni tampoco de su amor a mí, simplemente no sabíamos llevar la vida en pareja. El vernos todos los días…

**. ¤ .**

_— ¿Entonces que pretendes que hagamos? — me gritó Bella mientras recogía sus cosas de nuestro baño._

_—No se Bella, no se, solo entiendo que quiero que esto funcione. ¡Carajo! — La tomé del brazo para que dejara de meter cosas en su bolsa— No quiero que te vayas. _

_—No me quiero ir, pero… Edward, ya no nos vemos, nuestra relación se volvió una rutina, hacemos el amor los martes por que es el día que tú descansas y los jueves porque es el día que yo descanso, ya no hay sorpresa, ya no hay pasión. No hay detalles ni tuyos ni míos. _

_ —Lo se, pero tú también siempre estas cansada._

_—Me canso de hacer las cosas de la casa y estudiar y trabajar._

_—Yo también me canso de los turnos que tengo que hacer en el hospital._

_—Edward no podemos seguir así— se soltó de mi agarre y fue a nuestra habitación donde empezó a sacar su ropa— no quiero esto para mí, no quiero una vida sin sorpresas, no quiero terminar como esas parejas que se quedan juntas solo por costumbre. _

_— ¿Me dejaste de amar? —pregunté con temor._

_—Ni un solo momento, pero tal vez, no estamos listos para vivir juntos._

_Me senté en la cama mientras ella metía sus cosas a una maleta. Mi pecho dolía, no podía dejarla ir. Esperé a que terminara de meter varias blusas cuando me paré y tomé la maleta y la aventé al fondo de nuestro armario. Bella me vio sorprendida pero por ningún segundo asustada. Tomé su mano y la llevé a la cama, la senté y yo me puse de cuclillas delante de ella tomando sus manos._

—_Te amo._

_—Un "te amo" no va a arreglar nuestros problemas._

_—No, pero me va a ayudar a convencerte. _

_—Edward yo también te amo, pero necesito más. _

_— ¿Qué necesitas?_

_—Más tiempo para nosotros. Tenemos comunicación pero no tenemos tiempo para estar juntos, odio dormir tantas noches sola, odio comer sola, odio bañarme sola— dijo esto haciendo un puchero tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla—Yo sé que son cosas que tú también odias… Necesitamos hacer algo o esto se irá al infierno. _

_— ¿Qué sugieres?_

_—Yo… yo renuncié a mi segundo turno en el hospital, pero como no te había visto no te lo había dicho, quiero estar mas tiempo contigo. No quiero ser como esas chicas locas que quieren estar pegadas a sus novios, pero necesito verte más que un par de horas a la semana._

_— ¿Renunciaste por mí?_

_Asintió._

_—No hay nada más valioso para mí que tú Edward. _

_—Tú también eres lo mas valioso para mi, discúlpame si no te he puesto el tiempo necesario. _

_—No Edward— se agarró a llorar mas fuerte— Discúlpame a mí, sé que amas lo que haces, solo que hoy me ha superado esto. No debí de ponerme así. Tengo miedo de que te canses así como yo lo pienso. Que al final no quieras llegar a casa porque no hay nada interesante. Que te canses de mí._

_—Mi tonta y bella novia— tomé su mano derecha entre las mías y besé su anillo de compromiso— yo estoy amarrado a ti de por vida, para siempre, no importa si mi día es el mas largo de toda la semana, no importa si estoy muerto de cansancio, no importa si tú estas dormida cuando yo llegue, yo siempre voy a querer llegar a casa y darte un beso de buenas noches antes de dormir. Siempre voy a querer ver tu rostro al cerrar los ojos. _

_—No me quiero ir._

_—No voy a dejar que te vayas, no importa las veces que lo digas, yo te lo prometí un día enfrente de tu psicóloga, cuando decidiste arriesgar todo por mí, yo voy a ir por ti y te detendré cada vez que quieras correr, es tu naturaleza querer correr y eso no me hace amarte menos, yo te amo tal como eres. _

_—Nunca dejes de detenerme._

_—Nunca… Creo que yo también podría renunciar al otro trabajo y así solo quedarme con uno y los dos nos veríamos más. _

_—No quiero que lo hagas porque yo lo hice._

_—Lo hago porque eres lo que más me importa ¿para que quiero un trabajo si no tengo con quien compartirlo? No voy a dejar que nos separemos. _

_—Sé que lo hemos pospuesto pero quiero una fecha, ha llegado el punto donde creo que nuestra boda se quedara en un sueño para siempre. _

_— ¿Quieres fijar una fecha?_

_—Si… ¿tú no?_

_—Si yo también quiero pero… ¿estas lista para casarte conmigo?_

_—Toda la vida he estado lista. Pondré más de mi parte, ya vivimos juntos, ya me ocupo de tus cosas, pero quiero una boda, quiero una fiesta, quiero una ceremonia y quiero la mejor boda de la historia._

_— ¿Mejor que la de los príncipes de Inglaterra?_

_—Mejor_—_ sonrió un poco— Bueno tal vez estoy exagerando, pero quiero una boda, contigo ahí, es todo lo que pido. Que me esperes en el altar. No quiero ser tu novia toda la vida, quiero ser la señora Cullen. _

**. ¤ .**

La señora Cullen…

Hoy ella sería la Señora Cullen para siempre.

Me sentía muy orgulloso de saber que ella adquiría mi apellido y de forma legal sería mía.

Porque ella siempre ha sido mía, siempre ha sido la persona que me mantenía a flote, que me hacía reaccionar, que me hacía querer más de todo.

Esa pelea en la que pusimos la fecha de este día para nuestra boda nunca la olvidaría, me hizo darme cuenta que tendría que cuidarla toda la vida, procurarla, amarla y hacerle saber que estaría para ella.

Porque Bella era así… Ella necesitaba que todos los días le dijera cuanto la amaba, lo mucho que me gustaba y cuanto la necesitaba en mi vida.

Yo sabía que ella también se esforzaba, cuando me hacía el desayuno, cuando se levantaba antes que yo para tener mis cosas listas, cuando me mandaba mensajes diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba o las notas que dejaba en el espejo o en la cama cuando ella salía antes que yo.

Y yo era feliz con eso. Yo podría vivir solo con ella toda una vida y sería feliz.

Porque habíamos aprendido a amarnos con todo lo que éramos, porque había comprendido que quería tener hijos, pero si no se podía, yo podría vivir sin eso, pero no sin ella.

Me paré frente al espejo y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, ya no lo usaba tan largo como cuando era adolescente, lo tenía un poco mas corto, solo el suficiente para que Bella pudiera pasar sus dedos por el mientras jugaba con mis cabellos.

Era una manía que tenía y a mí me hacía dormir cuando lo hacía.

Me puse la loción Polo que aun seguía usando por ella y luego los zapatos que estaban a un lado de mi cama, todo había estado ordenado por mi mamá.

Cuando me senté en la cama para atarme los zapatos, miré la foto que tenia de nosotros en la mesita de noche. Era de nuestros primeros meses de novios, estábamos mas jóvenes en la foto, pero en mi mente me fui construyendo la imagen de los dos ya con unos años más, con canas, con arrugas y yo la seguiría viendo hermosa aunque estuviéramos solos toda la vida.

Habíamos hablado el hecho de adoptar pero la ilusión de Bella era tener un bebé…

**. ¤ .**

_Estaba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar mientras Bella se daba una ducha, le había tocado doblar turno y había llegado agotada a la casa, así que me propuse consentirla. Últimamente la veía muy cansada._

_La vi salir por el pasillo que conectaba a nuestro cuarto, vestía un pijama y venía sonriendo, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios, un beso dulce._

_—Ven— apagó la estufa donde calentaba su comida y me guió al sofá. _

_— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté mientras me sentaba en el sillón y ella se levantaba para quedar parada entre mis piernas._

_—Te amo._

_—Yo también— contesté._

_Tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su estomago, primero no entendí, pero luego la bajo hacia su vientre, con su mano libre bajo un poco sus pantalones de pijama y levanto su playera para que yo descansara mi mano ahí. _

_La miré sin comprender, pero ella movió su cabeza como animándome a palpar. _

_Toqué más su vientre y lo noté un poco duro. _

_— ¿Sabe usted Doctor Cullen lo que significa que yo tenga mi vientre un poco duro y no haya tenido mi periodo?_

_— ¿Estas hablando en serio?_

_—Sabes que nunca he sido regular, pero ahora si ya tuve mucho retraso, mañana me iré a hacer un examen de sangre, pero yo creo que usted y yo vamos a ser papas._

_La noticia me había pegado de golpe, Bella y yo ya no éramos unos chiquillos, teníamos una vida hecha y podíamos tener un bebé aunque todavía no estuviéramos casados. _

_— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_—Porque lo acabo de descubrir, digo, para ser enfermera como que me he vuelto muy lenta. — Se rió— Me di cuenta que aunque soy irregular mi periodo ahora si se ha atrasado y cuando toqué mi vientre lo sentí un poco inflamado y duro. _

_La toqué otra vez ahora con mis dos manos, era cierto, aunque seguía siendo delgada pero donde estaba su vientre se sentía diferente, no tan distendido como otras veces. _

_Levanté mi mirada y la vi llorando._

_—Vamos a ser papas._

_Asintió._

_No pude contener mi emoción y me paré de golpe para abrazarla._

_¡Oh Dios Mio! Ella me va a dar un hijo._

_Besé su cara, sus manos, su cuello, cualquier lugar que yo alcanzaba lo besaba. _

_—Te amo._

_—Yo también, no lo puedo creer Edward, realmente está pasando. _

_—Va a pasar amor, en unos 8 meses._

_Después de nuestra euforia y que ella comiera y yo la presionara para que comiera mas frutas nos fuimos a la cama, hablamos sobre posibles nombres, sobre vitaminas que yo le compraría y ella ya me estaba advirtiendo que me volvería un paranoico. Pero no importaba, ella y mi bebé serían lo más importante para mí._

_Dormimos mas felices que nunca, ella sobre mi pecho y yo acariciando su espalda. _

_—Edward— escuché que alguien me hablaba entre sueños— Edward— la voz débil._

_Abrí lentamente los ojos y me giré para abrazarla, pero tanteé la cama y me di cuenta de que estaba vacía, una luz salía del baño. _

_Me levanté rápido y corrí hacia donde escuchaba la débil voz de Bella y mi corazón se detuvo cuando la encontré en el piso con un pequeño charco de sangre que salía de su pantalón. _

_—Ayúdame— estaba sudada y pálida. _

_— ¿Qué paso? — le pregunté alarmado mientras me acercaba a ella._

_—No se, ayúdame. _

_—Tranquila amor. _

_Corrí al cuarto y me puse mi tenis rápidamente y regresé por ella para envolverla en una cobija._

_Cuando la levanté, siseó de dolor pero se agarró a mi cuello._

_Como pude la saqué del departamento y la llevé al hospital, durante el camino Bella decía que le dolía mucho su vientre y el sangrado no se detenía._

_En cuanto llegué al hospital pedí que la atendieran, como la vieron sangrando la pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron. _

_Pasaron dos horas antes de que saliera un doctor y me pidió que lo acompañara._

_Bella estaba en un cuarto a media luz y con cables en su brazo. Estaba completamente dormida. _

_El doctor me hizo señas para que nos sentáramos en los sillones individuales de cuero que tenía la habitación._

_— ¿Esta bien? — susurré._

_—Dentro de lo que cabe si, puede hablar normal Señor Cullen, la señorita Swan esta sedada. _

_—Ella… ¿ella perdió al bebé verdad?_

_—No— miré al doctor asombrado, ya que había visto a Bella sangrar— Ella no estaba embarazada. _

_—Pero… yo la vi sangrar, yo sentí su vientre duro, eso no es normal._

_— ¿Usted sabe que ella tiene su periodo irregular?_

_—Si_

_—Lo que a ella le pasó, son casos muy poco comunes, ella tiene Metrorragia, pero su caso fue acontecido de manera brusca. _

_—No es mi área la ginecología, así que explíqueme un poco mas detallado por favor._

_—Ella era irregular en su ciclo por cuestiones naturales, pero en un punto determinado de estos meses es como si los óvulos que ella suelta se hubieran congelado, entonces en determinado punto todo ese "almacén" por así decirlo se suelta. _

_— ¿Por eso tenia el vientre inflamado?_

_—Si y cuando usted la trajo aquí ella estaba muy mal, ella se estaba desangrando. Su corazón estaba empezando a disminuir en latidos porque su cuerpo estaba registrando la perdida excesiva de sangre._

_— ¿Lo controlaron?_

_—Si, por medio de medicamentos hemos detenido la hemorragia, pero como era tener un cólico menstrual multiplicado por 20 es por lo que le puse un sedante. _

_—Ella estaba ilusionada, pensaba que estaba embarazada._

_—Hablando de eso… —el doctor me miró serio— no me gusta dar estas noticias, pero me toca hacerlo—asentí— Por ese gran desorden hormonal que ella tiene, es muy probable que no pueda tener hijos. _

_Sentí que mi mundo se congeló._

_Mi corazón dolió_

_Mi pecho estalló._

_— ¿Cómo?_

_—Lo siento, le hice ultrasonidos y exámenes y no tiene nada malo, ni quistes ni heridas en su útero; lo que a ella le pasa es hormonal. Va a estar en tratamiento por un tiempo y después lo dejara, pero seré sincero Señor Cullen. La mayoría de los casos severos como los de su novia no pueden procrear o tienen que recurrir a otras maneras como fecundación invitro o la renta de un útero. Ya que sus óvulos no están listos para ser fecundados. _

_—Es como si estuvieran en el limbo._

_—Por así decirlo, puede haber unos que si, pero no le daré falsas esperanzas, podrían pasar años y ella no quedar embarazada nunca. _

_Agaché mi cabeza y la enterré entre mis manos. _

_— ¿Quiere que sea yo el que hable con ella y le explique todo?_

_—No… prefiero decírselo yo._

_—Como usted guste— me palmeó el hombro— lo bueno es que ella esta viva. _

_—Eso es lo más importante._

_—Tal vez, en unos años, exista un tratamiento que haga que sus ciclos se regulen y sus óvulos trabajen como debe de ser o que la naturaleza haga su trabajo y exista el de la suerte y ustedes puedan procrear. _

_Asentí ido._

_—El mundo no se acaba Señor Cullen y la ciencia avanza día con día, nunca olvide eso. _

_Cuando me quedé en el cuarto solo con Bella, me fui a sentar a su lado y tomé su mano, no seria fácil decírselo, ella siempre había querido ser madre. _

_Pasé toda la noche buscando una manera de decírselo y al amanecer supe que no había manera agradable o delicada de decir esto._

_—Edward— fue lo primero que dijo cuando abrió los ojos._

_—Aquí estoy amor— tomé mas fuerte su mano. _

_— ¿Qué pasó? — dijo dándose cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital— ¿Mi bebé? — dijo tocándose el vientre._

_Mi garganta se cerró. ¿Cómo le digo al amor de mi vida, a la niña de mis ojos, que no puede tener bebes?_

_—Amor, tengo algo que contarte._

_Su mirada se volvió brillosa, a punto de llorar._

_— ¿Lo perdí?_

_—Lo siento Bella, pero no estabas embarazada._

_Se quedó un minuto viéndome, tratando de entender lo que a mí me había costado toda una noche entender._

_— ¿Cómo? Yo sentí…_

_—Es un poco complicado..._

_Le expliqué paso a paso todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había hablado con el doctor. _

_Me llené de pánico, de terror, cuando el brillo que caracteriza su mirada fue desapareciendo, solamente una vez había visto esa mirada y fue cuando se iba para la Universidad. Cuando ella no tenía vida._

_—Entonces… ¿Estoy mal?_

_—No mi amor_—_me levanté y me senté con ella en la cama,_ —_ tú te vas a poner bien y mas adelante todo se arreglara, lo importante es que tú tienes salud y estás bien._

_—Pero… no puedo tener hijos— su labio inferior se hundió un poco para que ella lo mordiera antes de ponerse a llorar._

_—Pero todo estará bien. Tú vas a estar bien, no sabes lo que sufrí al verte como te vi en la noche, sentí que mi alma se iba. _

_—Te amo Edward._

_—Yo también te amo hermosa, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo…— puso su mano sobre mis labios. _

_—Ahora no, dame un momento, necesito estar sola. _

_—Está bien, iré a la casa a cambiarme y traer ropa para ti. _

_—Está bien, cuídate mucho._

_—Te amo Bella, no sé que esté pensando tu cabeza pero sácalo de ahí, desde ahorita te lo aviso._

_Sonrió dulcemente._

_—Solo necesito estar conmigo un momento._

_La besé antes de salir, diciéndole como 4 veces lo mucho que la amaba, no es que me sintiera bien dejándola, pero si algo sabía de Bella, es que ella era una de esas personas que a veces necesita su espacio para comprender las cosas. _

_Traté de no tardarme mucho, solo recogí lo necesario. Cuando llegué otra vez al hospital Bella estaba ligeramente sentada en la cama, me acerqué a ella y la besé._

_—Espero no haberme tardado mucho._

_—No mucho… siéntate conmigo. _

_Me senté en la cama, a su lado. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y ella jugó con mi cabello._

_Estuvimos mucho tiempo así. Simplemente disfrutando de la compañía. Yo podía pasar toda la vida sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón, sabía lo que era pensarla muerta, no podría vivir con eso otra vez._

_—Edward… Sabes que te amo._

_—Lo se Bella, yo también._

_—Tengo que hacerte la pregunta, tengo que darte esa posibilidad._

_—Te dejare hacerla, solo para que estés tranquila, aunque sé lo que me dirás._

_— ¿Tanto me conoces?_

_—Eres mi mujer ¿Cómo no lo haría?_

_—Está bien— suspiró— ¿Vas a continuar conmigo a pesar de esto que acaba de pasar? ¿A pesar de que yo no pueda ser madre, ni darte pequeños niños, tuyos, a los que adores como adoras a Jaslice?_

_—No pienso dejarte. No te miento, me hubiera gustado tener un hijo, verte embarazada— aunque no quería, pensar en eso me hizo ponerme sensible, Bella sollozó, sentí vibrar su pecho, pero a pesar de eso no me moví, no quería que me viera llorar— Me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando dieras a luz, tener una pequeña parte de nosotros dos en mis brazos. Contarle mas adelante que su mamá es una héroe de guerra, que su papá fue medio bruto y la perdió durante mucho tiempo…— una lagrima mía me hizo cosquillas en mi nariz— Me hubieran gustado tantas cosas…_

_—Yo quiero…_

_—Pero a pesar de eso— la interrumpí— La única cosa que yo mas quiero en el mundo es estar contigo. Podemos envejecer juntos, tal vez estaremos solo tú y yo durante toda nuestra vida, pero eso, también sería una maravillosa vida para mí._

_— ¿Crees que nos toque la suerte o el milagro de que algún día podamos fecundar el ovulo correcto?_

_—Creo que los milagros existen… Aunque si no nos toca a nosotros, pues no nos toca y debemos de ser felices con eso. Yo quiero estar contigo Bella, es lo que más ansió en mi vida. Tener hijos sería un plus para nosotros, pero si no se puede, eso no me hace amarte menos. Te amo igual y te amo más cada día. _

_—Yo también te amo mas cada día— su voz se escuchaba entrecortada por el llanto— Entonces… No seremos padres…_

_—A menos que ocurran esas cosas locas de la vida. _

_—Milagro…_

_—Milagro… Bella…_

_—Dime._

_—Quiero que sepas que renuncio por voluntad propia a la posibilidad de ser padre si no es contigo. No me interesa experimentar eso, si tú no lo puedes vivir. _

_—Gracias Edward, por quererme como me quieres._

_—Te amo de aquí a las estrellas y mucho más ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_—Todos los días amor, todos los días._

_Nos quedamos toda la tarde en la cama de hospital, solamente acompañándonos y llorando de vez en cuando, yo lloraba cada vez que la escuchaba a ella sollozar, pero tenía que sacar su dolor. Y yo siempre iba a estar para ella…_

**. ¤ .**

Abroché las mancuernas de la camisa y me puse el saco del traje, dando los últimos toques.

Agarre el precioso objeto y lo metí en la bolsa interior de mi saco.

Miré bien mi habitación, aquí casi todo había cambiado para nosotros.

Aquí fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, aquí me dijo que siempre se quedaría conmigo, aquí me cantó "Fly Away From Here" diciéndome que siempre tomara su mano para irnos lejos. Aquí le llore su muerte y aquí vivimos su regreso. No existía otro lugar que fuera tan significativo para nosotros, además del Restaurante, que este cuarto.

Cerré bien la puerta. La próxima vez que entráramos aquí, sería mi esposa.

Bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba mi familia esperándome. Mi madre estaba llorando de felicidad, había esperado mucho tiempo por nosotros, siempre decía eso.

Nos tomamos fotos y después salimos a la iglesia.

Mi padre iba manejando y mi madre en el copiloto, yo iba en la parte trasera, pensando en muchas cosas. Tenía en este momento como una mezcla de tantos recuerdos, de tantas cosas que habíamos tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí.

Mientras los arboles pasaban rápido a mi lado, brillando un poco rojizos por un extraño crepúsculo que se estaba dejando ver en Forks. Me fui otra vez en mis recuerdos. Viviendo otra vez, la primera vez que Bella se abrió por completo a mí, mostrando parte de sus miedos en una de las terapias que ella por orden militar tenía que asistir…

**. ¤ .**

_Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que entramos al cuarto de la Psicóloga. Ella había hecho un par de preguntas a Bella y yo solo las escuchaba hablar. _

_De repente ella fijó su vista en mí, como evaluándome, no era una mirada pesada ni con doble sentido, era una mirada profesional._

_—Edward— asentí— ¿Sabes por qué te pedí que vinieras?_

_—Sí._

_— ¿Sabes que al aceptar participar en esta terapia con ella te involucras mas?_

_—Sí._

_—Es un gran compromiso. _

_—Lo se. Y si ella me necesita aquí, aquí estaré para ella._

_—Bien._

_Ella comenzó a narrar una historia que no debía de ser contada más que por mí o por Bella. Ella narró nuestra historia…_

_Completa, no se detuvo en nada y explicó todo como si fueran simples actos de la vida. _

_—Bella ¿me podrías decir qué sientes ahora que te lo cuento yo?_

_—Creo que— miró sus manos— en algunos momentos fui estúpida, pero no me arrepiento._

_— ¿Y tu Edward? _

_—Yo creo que ella es la mujer más valiente que conozco._

_Bella me vio desde su asiento. Estábamos separados, ella sentada en un sillón para dos personas y yo en uno individual y la Psicóloga en otro igual al mío enfrente de nosotros. _

_—Edward, yo no doy terapia de pareja pero Bella me ha pedido como favor que hagamos esto. ¿Sabes la razón?_

_—Si— la miré apenado— Ella piensa que tal vez un día la deje._

_— ¿Y tú que piensas de eso?_

_—Pienso que… ella esta en derecho de creer eso, porque yo la lastimé mucho en el pasado, creo que el tiempo es lo único que me dejara demostrarle que la amo y no iré a ningún lado._

_—Bella— le dio la palabra._

_—Yo creo que tal vez él se canse algún día de batallar conmigo y mis inseguridades. _

_— ¿Has hablado tus inseguridades con él?_

_—Muy poco, son temas dolorosos._

_— ¿Puedes decirme alguna?_

_Bella estuvo callada unos 3 minutos hasta que suspiró y dijo uno de sus secretos._

_—Me da miedo que yo lo siga amando más de lo que él me ama a mí. No creo poder ser capaz de soportar eso. _

_Mi corazón se contrajo de escuchar eso. _

_Yo la amaba. Mas que a mi vida._

_—Bella…— le hablé— Yo te amo, mas que a mi vida, sé que cometí errores, pero créeme cuando te digo que me enseñaron a apreciar lo que vales en realidad. _

_—Deben de saber— dijo la psicóloga— que no hay un instrumento para medir el amor, se basa en confianza, en respeto, en comunicación. _

_Asentimos los dos._

_Bella confesó dos secretos mas mientras estuvimos en la terapia, yo iba mas como apoyo que como paciente. Era una manera de que ella se abriera totalmente a mí. _

_Al final, la psicóloga le pido a Bella que esperara a afuera un momento porque quería conversar conmigo._

_Bella salió un poco mas tranquila._

_—Edward— llamó mi atención cuando dejé de ver la puerta— hay ciertas cosas que debes de entender sobre Bella. Pero la más importante es que ella es así. _

_— ¿Cómo?_

_—La primera pregunta ya me la contestaste, dices estar seguro de pasar con ella tu vida, que la amas y que es la mujer de tu vida— asentí—La segunda no es difícil de entender. Hay mujeres independientes, dependientes y hay mujeres en un término medio. Bella es de esas, ella puede contra el mundo sola, lo ha comprobado, pero depende de ti en varios aspectos. _

_— ¿Y eso es malo?_

_—No es malo, ni bueno, simplemente es. Tú le das la estabilidad que ella busca, pero entiende, que es una responsabilidad grande, contando con las características de ella. _

_—Lo se, la amo tal cual es. Yo sé que no ha sido fácil. _

_—Ella es una sobreviviente, ella vio la muerte de cerca, habló con ella y ella le dio otra oportunidad. Por eso Bella sabe que tiene que cuidar esa otra oportunidad y decidir bien que es lo que quiere. No es que ella se niegue a ti, es que ella quiere que tú seas lo suficientemente paciente para esperarla. _

_—Estoy dispuesto a esperarla, a comprenderla y a amarla._

_Nos miramos un largo momento, yo pensé que ella me rebatiría mi comentario, pero después de ver su mirada neutra, entendí que ella no me atacaba, solo quería que yo ayudara a Bella y eso era lo mismo que yo quería. _

_—Di lo que sea que quieras decir. _

_—A veces— me tomé las manos entrelazando mis dedos— yo me siento culpable de que Bella tenga esas pesadillas, que Bella a veces tenga miedo del mundo, yo creo tener la culpa de que ella haya ido a la guerra._

_—Bella no te culpa. ¿Por qué tú si?_

_—Porque si yo hubiera estado para ella, nunca se hubiera ido._

_—Debes de entender que nosotros vivimos lo que tenemos que vivir. Bella en este momento puede tener traumas pero la veo mejor que muchos otros pacientes que he tratado, que también vienen de la guerra. Ella esta cuerda, no tiene amputaciones, lo único que tiene es miedo, pero su miedo no esta tan ligado a la guerra, esta mas ligado al perderte, a eso que sintió cuando supo que no te vería otra vez. _

_—Fue horrible sentir eso también para mí._

_—No le tengas lástima— la miré enojado—no hagas que saque ideas equivocadas de tus acciones, que sepa que estas ahí con ella cuando tiene pesadillas porque la amas no porque te creas el causante de eso. _

_—Yo nunca le tendría lástima_

_—Ella aceptó la responsabilidad de sus actos, el quedar en la posición que estuvo fue solo decisión de ella. Y tú tienes que pensar y meditar sobre eso. Somos adultos todos y debes de tratarla como tal, la amas, se entiende, pero ella afronta las consecuencias de sus actos, cada uno, sin importar cuanto daño le hayan hecho. Sería un error grave que por protegerla tú tomaras parte de su responsabilidad. _

.-.-.-.-.

Llegamos a la Iglesia cuando ya estaba de noche, los invitados se acercaron a saludarme mientras bajaba de mi coche y el sacerdote me indicó que pasara, que era hora.

Estuvimos en la entrada de la iglesia por diez minutos hasta que un coche negro se estacionó afuera, supe que era el coche donde venía Bella por los motivos que lo distinguían.

El padre me indicó que pasara hacia el altar con él. Los invitados entraron acomodándose en sus asientos. Mi madre me abrazó antes de irse al suyo y Jasper, Emmett y Jacob se pusieron a mi lado como padrinos.

Por un segundo las puertas de la Iglesia se cerraron y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

Recordé que una vez Bella vino aquí para pedir ser feliz y una vez yo vine aquí para pedir por ella… ¿Sera que ya presentíamos que aquí nos uniríamos? Aquí fue el lugar donde nos mostramos realmente quienes éramos, cuando más desesperados estuvimos… Cuando ya no podíamos más, ella y yo habíamos llorado aquí.

Respiré profundo cuando la pequeña orquesta de la iglesia comenzó a tocar el Canon de Pachelbel.

Las puertas se abrieron y vi al Jefe Swan agarrar la pequeña mano de su hija para ponerla sobre su brazo

Seguí la línea de su bello brazo hasta su rostro que estaba cubierto por un delgado velo.

Quise llorar de verla tan hermosa.

Vi su cuerpo estremecerse por un profundo suspiro y como siempre, valiente, comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Los invitados desaparecieron, las flores, el tiempo, nada mas existía en este momento que ella y yo. Verla caminar en mi dirección era su muestra de amor hacia mí y el estar yo aquí era mi muestra de amor hacia ella.

No había nada más que nosotros. Nuestro amor, nuestra espera.

Cuando llegó a mi lado pude ver su sonrisa y un poco de humedad en sus mejillas debajo del velo.

El Jefe Swan tomó su mano y la puso sobre la mía que estaba extendida.

_—Te entregó mi vida Edward, no me falles_— susurró.

_—Nunca suegro—_ sonreí cuando el gruñó por el mote.

La mano helada de Bella apretó la mía. Olvidé a mi suegro y me concentré en mirar a mi futura esposa. Con cuidado levanté el velo y descubrí su cara. Con mis dedos limpié las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ojos llenos de esperanza, de alegría y de anticipación.

Llevé su mano, que todavía tenía sujeta, a mis labios y deposité un beso.

_—Hoy es nuestro día amor. _

_—Solo nuestro—_ me respondió sonriendo.

Nos giramos hacia el sacerdote que nos esperaba.

Nos recibió ahí, explicándonos sobre el compromiso que estábamos adquiriendo.

Nuestras familias no eran tan creyentes, pero Bella y yo nos habíamos vuelto con el tiempo. Habíamos entendido que a veces necesitábamos creer en algo para seguir viviendo.

La ceremonia transcurrió como si fuera un sueño, nada falló.

Ni el _Aleluya_ o el _Ave María_ que sonaron a su debido tiempo.

Cuando nos entregaron los anillos para decir los votos, le pedimos al sacerdote que fuera algo intimo entre nosotros, él apagó el pequeño micrófono que colgaba de su sotana.

Este momento era tan íntimo que solo nos correspondía a mí y a Bella… y al sacerdote que tenía que estar ahí.

_—Bella_—tomé sus manos_— solo ahora podemos comprender todas esas cosas nos han pasado. Todo lo que pasó para que llegáramos hasta aquí. Todo lo que viví, sentí y lloré para poder convertirte en mi esposa. Te amo y te amare toda la vida, puede que no sea sencillo, pero nada en nuestra historia lo ha sido, cada parte de nosotros esta grabada con dolor, con sacrificio pero sobre todo con amor y eso mismo me ha enseñado a valorar mas lo que tenemos. Hubo un día en el que llorando me hiciste una promesa, prometiste hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para que nada nos separara. Hiciste esa promesa pensando en dejarme, en creer que así me salvarías, ahora te hago la misma promesa pero reformulo la situación. No importa lo que nos pase, no importa lo que se nos venga encima, no importa que seamos tú y yo solos toda la vida, tú ahora eres mi vida, mi familia, mi esposa y mi todo y te prometo que no dejaré que nada nos separe. _

Con su mano libre limpió las lágrimas que manchaban su cara. Aunque los invitados no nos pudieran escuchar, había un silencio total en la iglesia.

_—Edward_—apretó mi mano y sonrió— _Hubo una vez en la que me enamoré de mi mejor amigo. Descubrí que había encontrado el amor de mi vida a los 16 años a lado de la persona que más me quería y a la que yo más quería. Mi mejor amigo me rechazó_— sonrió cuando lo dijo, dándome tranquilidad aunque recordaba esa parte dolorosa de la vida— _Alguien puede decir que fue cruel de su parte quedarse a mi lado mientras no me amaba, pero después yo descubrí que me amó lo suficiente para arriesgar lo que él mas quería en ese momento por mí. Entendí que no debía de alterar el tiempo, que las cosas que nos tocarían vivir llegarían en su momento y así fue. No me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que pasamos me trajo a este día, pude llegar con la cara en alto ante ti y decirte lo mucho que te amo y ver lo mucho que me amas. Tú lo dijiste, nuestra historia no ha sido fácil pero ha sido perfecta… Te amo y te prometo que no dejare que nunca nada nos separe… ni yo misma._

Juntamos nuestras frentes en señal de promesa. Habíamos descubierto que si los besos sellaban promesas, nosotros muchas veces lo hacíamos juntando nuestras frentes y diciéndonos de cerca lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Después de concluir nuestros votos íntimos, el sacerdote prendió su micrófono para que prosiguiéramos con los votos tradicionales, en esta ocasión con todos como testigos.

_—Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, te tomo a ti Isabella Marie Swan, como esposa y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

Bella me sonrió nerviosa por hablar en público.

_—Yo, Isabella Marie Swan , te tomo a ti Edward Anthony Cullen, como esposo y me entrego a ti y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. _

_—Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre. Por el poder que me inviste la Iglesia los declaro marido y mujer… _— nos veíamos como dos tontos enamorados y eso éramos— _Señor Cullen puede besar a su esposa._

—_Mi esposa_— susurré.

—_Esposo—_ me susurró Bella.

Me acerqué a ella y nos dimos un beso lleno de amor, de promesas. Nuestro primer beso de esposos.

Era el día de mi boda así que estaba justificado que fuera como una adolescente enamorada.

Bella tomó mi cara en sus manos y dejando besos por mi cara susurraba _"Te Amo"_ mi niña era feliz y yo quería que ella fuera feliz. Había aprendido también que las ecuaciones con Bella no eran difíciles. Ella quería algo y yo se lo daba, yo quería algo y ella me lo daba. Y éramos felices de esa manera.

Ella quería una boda majestuosa, elegante, con muchas personas siendo testigos de la unión, con una recepción de ensueño y una fiesta de princesa y yo quería dárselo. Quería que estuviera en ese lugar, en ese momento, y dijera: _"Tengo mi cuento de hadas"_

Y para que negarlo. Que me viera como su príncipe aumentaba mi amor hacia ella y mi ego como hombre. Era el príncipe del amor de mi vida.

No había absolutamente nada que pudiera pedir.

Cualquier cosas que nos pasara de ahora en adelante serían regalos, bendiciones. Porque todo lo que yo pedía era verla sonreír feliz siempre. La había visto en su peor momento, conocí a la Bella sin vida y no quería verla nunca más.

Hicimos el típico recorrido hacia la salida entre aplausos y felicitaciones. Nos detuvimos en la puerta un par de minutos para que la familia nos tomara fotos. Bella sonreía y posaba para todas. No se cansaba de decir: _"¿Quieres una foto con mi esposo?"_

Cuando las fotos pasaron, nos dirigimos hacia el coche _Bentley MK VI_ que habíamos alquilado para la boda. Aunque Bella primero quiso llegar en el coche de su padre, ahora ya habíamos cambiado de vehículo.

Bella seguía sonriendo aun cuando entramos al coche, su felicidad era palpable.

_— ¿Cómo va todo amor? —_ sostuve su mano y la besé.

_—Perfecto. Gracias Edward. _

_—Gracias a ti también Bella, con estar aquí haces que el día sea perfecto. Haces que mi vida sea perfecta. _

_—Ojala todo esté perfecto en tu casa._

_—Todo estará perfecto. ¿Realmente crees que Renee, Lili y mi madre van a dejar que algo salga mal? _

_—No lo creo_— sonrió.

Me junté más a ella y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros.

—_Te amo_— susurré contra su cabello.

_—Yo también te amo, mucho. _

Dimos unas vueltas para hacer tiempo antes de llegar.

Me bajé primero y le hice una seña al chofer para indicarle que yo abriría la puerta.

La ayudé a bajar del coche y a acomodar su vestido.

_—Espero que esta noche sea por lo menos una mínima parte de lo que han sido tus sueños sobre tu boda._

_—Será perfecto. _

_— ¿Tan segura?_

_—Tengo el cuento de hadas en vivo y a todo color. No hay absolutamente nada que salga mal._

Sus ojos brillaban, tenían una felicidad que irradiaba vida en su mirada.

El enorme patio trasero de mi casa había sido trabajado durante mas de dos semanas para dejarlo perfecto para una recepción. Entramos por la puerta principal y anduvimos hasta la puerta trasera donde estaba Rosalie esperándonos.

_—Ya era hora_— sonrió.

_—Ya estamos aquí. _

Bella y Rosalie se rieron como dos jovencitas.

Esos nervios de novia que nunca se quitan.

Nos anunciaron y salimos al patio donde estaban nuestros amigos y familiares esperándonos.

La cara de Bella era de asombro.

El patio simple que había sido hace unas semanas ya no estaba. Ahora había guías de luces, sillas y mesas adornadas con dorado. La orquesta estaba al final.

Casi quise tirarme al piso y dar gracias por que había un cielo despejado, de esos que casi nunca se ven aquí y un clima agradable.

Dimos una vuelta por la pista y después nos fuimos a nuestra mesa de honor donde recibimos felicitaciones y algunos regalos de las personas que no los habían enviado con anticipación.

Había una gran pila de regalos. Bella se divertiría como niña abriéndolos.

Cuando estuvimos libres, el chico de la orquesta nos pidió pasar a la pista para nuestro primer baile como casados.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y la llevé a la pista. Hace unos meses habíamos planeado hacer uno de esos bailes que estaban de moda. Donde una mezcla de canciones con coreografía divertida hacia que los novios dieran un show. Pero hace unas semanas Bella decidió que no quería hacerlo. Que tenía miedo por las zapatillas que llevaría y el vestido con lo esponjado que estaría le podría causar problemas. Así que al final nos quedamos con un baile de una canción.

Le había dicho a Bella que me dejara elegir la canción a cambio de que ella había rechazado el baile. Elegí la canción que nos gustaba cuando éramos adolescentes. Esa que nos habíamos cantado varias veces.

Cuando sonaron los primeros acordes de la canción, Bella me miró sorprendida.

_—Es nuestra canción_— la pegué a mí para comenzar a bailar.

_—No pensé que la recordaras._

_— ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si con esa canción tú me dabas uno de los regalos más hermosos. Tu compañía. _

Había elegido _"Fly Away From Here – Aerosmith" _porque me traía buenos recuerdos. Y era una canción en la cual quedaban grabadas unas de nuestras promesas entre ellas, una mas o menos así.

_"cuando te sientas mal yo te tomaré y me iré contigo"_

Era una buena frase para nosotros que estábamos compartiendo nuestra vida como marido y mujer.

**_If this life gets any harder now  
>It ain't no never mind<br>You got me by your side  
>And any time you want<br>Yeah we can catch a train and find a better place  
>Yeah... a cuz' we won't let nothin' or no one keep gettin' us down<br>Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky_**

Tal vez para los invitados no sea la canción más romántica del mundo. Pero era especial para nosotros.

Ella jaló mi cabeza para que la descansara sobre su hombro y luego acariciando mi cabello, cantó la canción en mi oído.

Era el bendito cielo.

Cuando se terminó la canción nos aplaudieron, pero yo le hice una señal al chico de la orquesta para que la repitiera. Bella se rio y se escucharon risas en los invitados, pero no importaba yo quería bailar otra vez con ella, esa canción, este momento.

_—Ven aquí esposo_— Bella abrió sus brazos y me recibió en ellos una vez mas, para bailar nuestra canción.

La boda transcurrió en la perfección absoluta. Bella estaba encantada. Todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. Toda la decoración parecía salida de un sueño.

No era un simple patio. Era un pedacito de cielo en el jardín de mi casa.

Después de cenar y pasar a saludar a todos los invitados, la pista de baile se fue llenando.

Yo estaba bailando con Bella cuando alguien tocó mi hombro.

_— ¿Me permite bailar con mi novia?_

Me giré para ver a Peter. Ese que había sido un pequeño niño con cáncer, ahora era un sobreviviente.

_— ¿No crees que es arriesgado que le digas novia a mi esposa enfrente de mi?_

_—No, ella siempre será mi novia y tú ya lo sabias cuando me conociste._

Me reí de su comentario. No es que tuviera celos de Peter, de hecho él tenía novia y la quería mucho. Pero con Bella había creado un lazo especial, un lazo que los envolvía a ella, a Peter y a Jake. Peter siempre diría que cuando estaba solo en el hospital ellos se quedaban con él, eso había sido algo que nunca olvidaría.

_—Pero solo una canción jovencito._

Mientras ellos dos bailaban yo saqué a mi madre a bailar.

_—Gracias mamá—_ dije mientras dábamos vueltas.

_—Lo que sea por mi bebé, por mis bebés, ya sabes que adoro a Bella como si fuera mi hija. _

_—Les quedo perfecta. Es la boda que siempre soñó. _

_— ¿Y tu también soñabas con ella?_

_—Yo soñaba con casarme con Bella. Como fuera. Pero ella se merecía tener la fiesta. _

_—Vas a ser un excelente marido. _

_—Eres mi mamá, eres imparcial._

_—Tonto Edward, se lo que te digo. Ahora ve por tu esposa. _

_— ¿Ya es hora?_

_—Sí._

Le di un beso en la frente a mi mamá y fui por mi esposa. La abracé y le susurré al oído.

_—Así son las películas de Disney ¿no?_

_— ¿Cómo?_ — me miró confusa.

Pero de repente su cara se ilumino cuando el primer fuego artificial explotó en el cielo.

Levantó su vista al cielo inmediatamente.

_— ¡Oh Edward!_

_— ¿Te gusta?_

_—Me encanta. Gracias._ — Se recargó en mí— ¿_Qué es esto?_ — dijo tocando el objeto que traía en mi saco.

_—Es el relicario—_ lo saqué mostrándoselo. Su mirada era de fascinación— _lo debía tener conmigo hoy… "Mientras te tenga aquí nunca te habrás ido"_

_—Nunca me iré._

_—Lo se—_ dije apretando mis brazos en su cintura.

Vimos todo el espectáculo de pirotecnia. Era una hermosa noche para disfrutarlos. Bella parecía niña en Navidad. Sentí como suspiró muy fuerte y la giré para mirarla.

_— ¿Por qué lloras?_

_—Porque has hecho que sienta que tengo el final feliz. _

_—Merecías un final feliz._

_—Pero nadie apostaba por mí._

_—La persona mas importante apostó por ti. Tú misma. Tú creíste sobre todo en este amor, tú fuiste valiente. Así que te mereces todo lo bueno que te pase amor. _

_—Yo lo único que deseo es ser feliz a tu lado siempre. _

_—Bueno, yo también deseo lo mismo. No creo que vaya a ser muy complicado cumplir nuestros sueños. _

Le sonreí y ella se puso de puntitas para besarme.

_— ¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?_

_—En nuestra casa._

_— ¿En serio?_

_—Sí. _

_—Que emoción, no sabía que ya la podíamos habitar. _

_—Era una sorpresa para hoy. _

_—Magnifica sorpresa esposo. _

La pegué a mí y la abracé mientras me balanceaba al sonido de la melodía. "Siempre"

_—Tu jura que es amor y es para siempre_— le susurré en su cabello.

_—Que ya te amo yo infinitamente_— me respondió.

Cuando pasaban de las dos de la mañana Bella y yo nos despedimos de los invitados que quedaban.

Nuestros padres nos desearon mucha suerte y que tuviéramos un largo matrimonio.

No nos íbamos a ir todavía de Forks pero lo más probable es que mañana no saliéramos de nuestra casa.

Manejé el coche de mi padre hasta nuestra casa. Estaba también a las afueras del pueblo pero alejada de nuestras familias. Aunque nosotros vivíamos en Nueva York, queríamos tener un lugar aquí en Forks.

Cuando llegamos y nos bajamos cargué a Bella para hacer la entrada a la casa. Decían que era de buena suerte.

Cerré la puerta con una patada y me llevé a Bella a nuestro dormitorio. La casa todavía no estaba completamente amueblada pero nuestro cuarto si.

Mi idea era dejarla sobre la cama y empezar nuestra noche de bodas. Pero me sorprendí a ver regalos sobre la cama.

_— ¿Qué diablos? —_ dije sorprendido.

—_Alice, me dijo que dejaría unos regalos—_ me contestó campante.

_— ¿Sabias que vendríamos aquí?_

_—No, ella solo me dijo que los dejaría donde pasáramos la noche de bodas. _

_—Bueno_— la deje sobre el piso— _quitare esto de aquí y regresaremos a donde me quedé._

_—Desesperado, me gustaría ver que tienen estas cajas. _

_— ¿Segura?_

_—Sí. Anda, sé que hay un regalo para ti también ahí. _

_—Bueno, si tú quieres…_

Ella se descalzo y tratando de llevar todo su vestido esponjado se sentó en la cama, yo me subí en ella y me senté a su lado. La ayudé a quitarse el velo y los pasadores para dejar su cabello suelto.

_—Veamos, este es de Rose y Emmett—_ dijo tomando una caja y abriéndola.

_"¿Qué es de una noche de bodas sin el erotismo? Nunca dejen que se pierda esa llama entre ustedes."_

De la caja sacó un camisón de encaje muy revelador en color blanco. Me la podía imaginar en ese camisón.

Sensual, así se vería.

Después sacó un calzón tipo stripper de elefante.

_—Estúpido Emmett_—murmuré

_—Fue divertido, reconócelo. _

_—Ni en esta ni en otra vida voy a usar eso. _

_—No te preocupes, no soy zoofilica_— se carcajeó.

Tomó la otra caja, era de Alice y Jasper.

_"La voz de la experiencia les dice que a veces las cosas van a salir mal y a veces correr es bueno, mientras conozcas el camino de regreso a casa." _

De la caja salió un sartén. Bella se carcajeó con este.

_—Alice quiere que te golpee. _

_—Ah para hermanitos._

_—Mira pero Jasper te mandó algo. _

Sacó unos tenis y traían un pequeña nota.

_"Mas vale decir aquí corrió que aquí murió"_

_—Este si fue útil. _

_—Ya ves, no fueron tan malos. _

_— ¿Tu ya sabías? _

_—No, me sorprendieron, pero bueno, son los chicos, supuse que saldrían con algo loco. _

_—Bueno abramos el último regalo. ¿De quien es?_

_—Es mio._

_— ¿Para mí?_

_—Si para ti amor. Gracias por regalarme la mejor noche de mi vida. Por ser paciente conmigo y por aceptarme tal como soy. _

_—Te amo Bells. _

No besamos por unos segundos, pero ella me hizo a un lado insistiéndome en abrir el regalo.

Era una pequeña caja.

Quité el lazo y luego la tapa, mirando su contenido me quedé un poco confundido.

_—Esto…_

_— ¿Si?_

_— ¿Significa lo que yo creo que significa?_

_—Depende que creas que significa. _

_—Significa que_…— tomé los pares de zapatitos tejidos que estaba en la caja_— estas embarazada… que vamos a tener un hijo._

_—Edward para ser doctor no sabes contar. _

_— ¿Cómo?_

_—No vamos a tener un hijo. _

_— ¿Entonces? — _mi cara debería de ser confusión total, porque no entendía.

_—Vamos a tener dos hijos. ¡Tengo dos bebes en mi vientre!_

_— ¿Es en serio?_

_—Si. El tratamiento que tomé parece que hizo otro ajuste en mi organismo y dio en el clavo y ya que tú tienes antecedentes de mellizos en tu familia…_

_—Oh Dios._

Me aventé sobre ella para dejarla acostada en la cama y yo sobre ella.

_—Pero ¿tú estas bien? ¿No corres peligro?_

_—Y me lo preguntas después de aventarme_— se rió— _estoy bien, ya fui al doctor solo quería estar segura antes de decírtelo, estoy bien Edward y vamos a tener hijos._

Sentí como mi cara tuvo una ligera sensación de cosquillas y supe que era la anticipación al llanto.

Me incliné sobre ella y la besé antes de esconder mi cara en su cuello.

Las lagrimas salieron solitas, lagrimas de felicidad, por algo que yo pensé que nunca sucedería.

_—Todo estará bien Edward_— me acarició mi cabello.

_—Lo se… Te amo._

_—Yo también te amo Edward, siempre lo he hecho. _

_—Los amo mucho a los tres… siempre lo haré... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola chicas! Tardé? Sí mucho. Pero hay cosas que a veces nosotras como autoras no podemos controlar y eso es algo llamado: Vida Diara. No explicare mi ausencia solo que pasaron tantas cosas que fue mejor que no estuviera por aqui. <strong>_

_**Espero les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi. **_

_**Es el final. Alguien quiere llorar? Porque yo si.**_

_**SOLO NOS QUEDA UN ULTIMO CAPITULO: EL EPILOGO.**_

_**Gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo y por apoyar la historia gracias por ser bien pinches maravillosas cada una de ustedes que leyó la historia la hicieron especial.**_

_**GRACIAS!**_

_**Conteste reviews. Gracias a todas y tambien para las chicas que dejaron sin cuenta: ELISA - ROXY - EVELYN - DAIU - TIA SITA - ADRIU ( TIENES BLOQUEADOS LOS MP ) - ARACELY - EMILY TWIFAN - PRISCILA - CAROLINA - TOLY - AS - CINDY - YO MISMA -RATEAGA - DALIA - DIANA - CARLA - STEFY - DAYANA -MARIA ALEJANDRA - ALMA LAURA - VERONICA - MARIANA - SOLCITO y a muchas que me aparecian como GUEST si no tienen cuenta solo dejen su nombre al final de su review para mencionarlas. **_

_**Me despido deseandoles todo lo bueno del mundo. Estoy muy sentimental. Bendiciones para cada una! **_

_**Todo mi amor y mi eterno agradecimiento por permitirme compartir mi historia con ustedes. **_

_**Zo **_


	19. E: Mi mejor amigo y su dama de hierro

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer! Y su obra Twilight yo solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, porque a veces creo que sin ellos yo no podría escribir… Confieso que con Edward me divierto *sin decir detalles* además de escribir._

_Gracias Señora Meyer por traerme a este maravilloso lugar._

_Gracias a mis betas y sobre todo amigas que han estado siempre conmigo. Todo comenzo con Solo Mia Amiga Mia y hasta donde hemos llegado. Saben que las amo? Bueno ahora lo saben, las amo infinitamente. Ruby y Maggy_

_Eli: Gracias por prestarme la mitad de tu alma para hacer esta historia, bb siempre seras la mujer mas fuerte que conozco, eres de las pocas personas a las cuales le tengo todo mi profundo respeto como mujer y como ser humano. Gracias por tomar mi mano y decir: Lo vamos a hacer y mierda, lo haremos bien. _

_A Mel, por que gran parte del fic fuiste pieza importante. Solo tu y yo sabemos en que lugar estamos. En una burbuja lejos de todo. Gracias. _

_A Vanesha por todas las cosas maravillosas que hiciste por mi, MHQEC te trajo a mi, te quiero locamente con mi recochino corazon._

_Y a todas las chicas que llegaron aqui y abrieron su corazon y me dejaron ser parte de su vida y su dolor, espero que esta historia las haya ayudado a ser mejores mujeres y encontrar el camino de su vida._

_A mi maestra en Fandom, Troyis, porque en un momento de la historia, aun sin leerla, me ayudaste y me diste los consejos que alguien como tu puede dar. Mantuviste mis pies en la tierra y me dijiste: Es tu historia, se fiel a ella. _

_Y sobre todo... al chico que ame con toda mi vida, con todo mi corazon y con todas mis fuerzas, por demostrarme que el amor es lo mas maravilloso que yo habia vivido, porque no estamos juntos, pero aun asi, tu recuerdo es importante para mi, gracias por amarme como me amaste. No te digo adios, sino, un nos vemos pronto... _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y con los años que me quedan por vivir<br>Demostrare cuanto te quiero.  
>Yo viviré por darte amor<br>Borrando cada dolor,  
>Con besos llenos pasión,<br>Como te amé por vez primera  
>Te hare olvidar cualquier error<br>No quise herirte, mi amor  
>Sabes que eres mi adoración<br>Y lo serás mi vida entera.  
>No puedo imaginar vivir sin ti<br>No quiero recordar cómo te perdí  
>Quizás fue inmadurez de mi parte<br>No te supe querer  
>Y te aseguro los años que me quedan<br>Los voy a dedicar a ti  
>Hacerte tan feliz<br>Que te enamores más de mí  
>Yo te amare hasta que muera<br>Sé que nuestro amor es verdadero,  
>Y con los años que me quedan por vivir<br>Demostrare, cuanto te quiero._**

**_-Con los años que me quedan – Gloria Estefan -_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EPILOGO: MI MEJOR AMIGO Y SU DAMA DE HIERRO.<em>**

**BPOV**

**_2 SEMANAS ANTES DEL PARTO._**

Me estiré sobre la cama tratando de acomodar todo mi gran peso en las almohadas. Esto de estar en las últimas semanas de embarazo era tan cansado, pero aun así, seguía siendo la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Amaba sentir a mis bebes en mi vientre, moviéndose, algunas veces me dolían sus patadas pero ellos eran pequeños angelitos que necesitaban espacio para vivir y mi vientre era su hogar.

Sobaba lentamente mi vientre para calmarlos. Platicando con mis bebes se me podía ir todo el día.

_―Mis angelitos, solo aguanten un poco más, pronto saldrán a jugar con su papi y con su mami que los están esperando con ilusión. _

_―Con mucha ilusión y amor―_ Edward me sorprendió recargado en la puerta.

Venía con su bata blanca y la bonita corbata color rosa palo que le había elegido esta mañana asomaba entre los pliegues de la bata.

Se acercó a mí y me besó con amor en los labios, luego se dirigió a mi vientre donde dio dos besos para cada uno de nuestros hijos.

_―Espero no le hayan dado mucha pelea a mamá_―Acarició mi vientre por sobre mi blusa.

Los bebes automáticamente se movieron mostrando alegría al reconocerlo.

_―Ayúdame a levantarme―_ le di mi mano para que me jalara.

_―Quédate acostada amor, descansa._

_―No pasa nada Edward, estoy embarazada no enferma. _

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, podía hacerlo yo sola pero tardaba más en lograrlo ya que siempre fui de una complexión delgada, aun cuando estuve en el Ejército y se marcó mi cuerpo, siempre fui de las más esbeltas y pequeñas.

_―Sé que no estás enferma, pero quiero que descanses._

_―Descanso todo el día, levantarme unos minutos a atender a mi marido no me harán daño. Además, tú bien sabes que me la paso mimada todo el día con Clieri. _

Clieri era una enfermera del hospital a la que Edward había contratado para que estuviera conmigo ahora que yo estaba de baja por licencia de maternidad.

Aunque mi embarazo había transcurrido hasta el momento sin problemas, Edward siempre estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa que yo sintiera con mi problema de hormonas.

Lo acompañé a nuestro tocador donde él se quitó su reloj y yo le desabroché la corbata y la camisa para quitársela y colocarla sobre el sillón que teníamos en la habitación.

Fui al baño en nuestra habitación y le dejé su toalla en un lugar cercano para cuando terminara su ducha.

Cuando iba saliendo del baño, Edward ya venía solo con un bóxer pegado a su divino cuerpo.

_―No estés de provocador que no me bañaré contigo. _

_― ¿Cuál provocador? Solo quiero mostrar mi musculatura―_ hizo movimientos como si fuera un fisicoculturista.

Edward para nada era musculoso, era delgado, buen cuerpo, pero nada de gimnasio.

_―Tonto. _

_―Así me amas―_ se acercó a mí y me besó apasionadamente.

Edward me hacia sentir hermosa, todo los días, aun cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y mi ropa me dejó de quedar, no hubo día en el que no me dijera que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

―_Una ducha…―_ susurró.

_―No, tú a la ducha y yo a mirar en la cocina para ver qué cenarás. _

_―Tengo hambre de ti… no de comida. _

_―Edward―_ le advertí― _estoy a 2 semanas de dar a luz, sabes lo complicado que es sostenerme en la regadera o en la tina, sin contar lo peligroso. _

Vi su mirada clavada en mi, claro que nos deseábamos, eso era algo activo en nuestra relación, pero nunca haríamos nada que dañara a nuestros bebes.

_―No ducha Swan… pero espera a que sea hora de dormir, pequeña provocadora. _

Me dio una nalgada mientras entraba al baño y yo me reía como una tonta colegiala.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras, cerciorándome de no dar un mal paso.

Fui a la cocina y vi a Clieri con Danni platicando, Danni sería la niñera de mis hijos y era la que se encargaba de la casa desde que yo tenía prohibido hacer labores domesticas.

―_Hola chicas. _

_―Buenas noches Señora Cullen_― respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo como pequeños soldaditos.

_―Parece que mi marido las tiene programadas. _

Se rieron de mi comentario.

_―Voy a preparar la cena para mi marido, necesito que me ayudes a alcanzar unas cosas Danni. _

_―Sí, claro, pero ¿está segura? El señor Cullen dijo que no habría que dejarla trabajar de más. _

_―Bueno, pero si tú me ayudas las cosas serán mas fáciles y mi marido no se enojará conmigo por no seguir sus indicaciones. _

Clieri se despidió de nosotras ya que ella solo estaba cuando Edward no se encontraba en casa, ya con él ahí conmigo, cualquier cosa él podría encargarse.

Me ayudó a preparar una pasta y pollo, algo sencillo, pero era hecho por mí. Le acompañé el pollo con verduras.

_― ¿Existirá un día en el que me hagas caso?_ ― dijo Edward mientras entraba a la cocina.

_―No lo creo, mi trabajo es desafiarte y hacerte enojar. _

_―No me quiero imaginar como serán nuestros hijos, de seguro unos rebeldes sin causa. _

_―Si tendrán causa, será molestar a su papi. _

_―¡Dios Mío! Que el cielo me agarre confesado._

_―Ya, que aquí la única dramática soy yo, siéntate a comer. _

Se acercó a mí y me susurró en mi oído.

_―Me la cobraré al rato Señora Cullen, la hora de dormir es mía. _

_―Ya veremos si me logra seducir Señor Cullen_― lo desafié.

_―Te morderás la lengua amor. _

Edward se acercó a los platos y me ayudó a servir, Danni se retiró a su cuarto ya que estaba cansada.

Cenamos en calma, a veces le daba de comer con mi tenedor y él me daba de comer con el suyo.

_―Gracias Bella, por consentirme. _

_―Eres mi marido, me gusta que te sientas en casa conmigo, no quiero que nunca tengas que buscar nada fuera de aquí. _

_― Eres mi esposa, mi mujer, mi niña, mi amor, mi vida y mi todo. Nunca buscaré nada fuera, yo lo tengo todo aquí, contigo. _

_―Pero no está de mas que te haga sentir en casa, que veas que te cuido, que te procuro. _

_―Yo lo veo y te lo agradezco, por mi estaría bien que estuvieras acostada, pero ver que te levantas por mi, para darme la bienvenida, mimarme y siempre estar al pendiente de mis necesidades hace que me sienta el hombre más afortunado del mundo… No necesitas hacer nada, me tienes aquí Bella―_ levantó su dedo meñique― _y soy masilla en tus manos. _

_―Ya era justo, yo he sido siempre masilla en tus manos. _

_―Bueno, ahora las cosas son equitativas. _

Me dio un dulce beso.

_―Ahora, quédate sentada en lo que yo recojo los platos y limpio. _

_―Yo te ayudo._

_―No, nada de eso, tú sentada y yo limpiando… Por favor. _

Su manera de pedir las cosas tan dulce, tan considerado, me hacían sentir tan mimada y amada que nunca le podía negar nada.

Mientras Edward recogía las cosas y dejaba la cocina limpia me contó lo que había hecho durante todo el día y de unas cuantas compañeras de mi piso que me mandaban saludos.

Me ayudó a regresar a la cama con pasos lentos, de precaución y al final… sí, me logró seducir e hicimos el amor de una manera muy lenta, cuidadosa, pero celestial.

Me sentía sumamente cansada cuando me giré para quedar recostada con mi cabeza sobre su brazo, crucé mi pierna sobre la de él y al igual que hace tantos años sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente a causa de nuestro momento hace unos minutos.

_―Esto de las hormonas ha sido muy beneficioso para mí. Te pones sumamente sensual. _

_―No son las hormonas, eres tú quien provoca eso en mí. _

_―Detén mi ego que pronto se alcanzará a ver en el cielo de Nueva York. _

Me reí contra su hombro.

Acaricié su pecho con la yema de mis dedos.

_― ¿Crees que soy hermosa?_

_―Sí―_ contesto rápidamente― _para mí, la mujer más hermosa del mundo… pero no se lo digamos a mi madre._

Nos reímos porque podrían pasar los años y Edward ser un señor de edad madura y seguiría teniendo miedo de Esme.

_―Está bien, será nuestro secreto_― me acurruqué oliendo su piel.

_― ¿Y qué era eso que me ibas a preguntar?_

_―Me choca no poder ocultarte las cosas. _

_―Tengo una esposa―_ levantó su mano y apuntando con el dedo índice al techo― y conozco a esa esposa como mi propio dedo (1)

_―Tú dices que soy hermosa―_ continué riéndome de su explicación, me encantaba cuando decía eso.

_―Ajam._

_―Te parezco igual de hermosa ahora que parezco un hilo con un nudo._

_―Bella―_ dijo con diversión_― ¿de dónde sacas esas analogías?_

_―Eso pasa cuando tengo tanto tiempo libre y veo televisión… Nunca lo había pensado así, pero bien podría ser un hilo con un nudo_.

_―Bueno… pues ese nudo Señora Hilo es el nudo mas bello, hermoso, maravilloso y extraordinario que he visto en mi vida y usted Señora Hilo es el hilo mas delicado que alguna vez he tocado… han de ser de la familia de los hilos egipcios. _

Me reí de él y le di un suave beso en la piel de su brazo.

_―Eres mejor de lo que siempre soñé._

_―No… tú me has hecho mejor. _

_Mis ojos se fueron cerrando mientras lo escuchaba cantar para mí: "Come Josephine in my flying machine" _

_―No puedo creer que la recuerdes―_ dije con los ojos ya cerrados.

_―Espero haber sido mejor que Jack para ti. _

_―Siempre fuiste mejor que Jack… fuiste mi Edward, mi amor y no hay nada que yo deseara mas que eso. _

_―Te amo Bella―_ descansó su mano sobre mi enorme vientre y me quedé dormida en seguida.

**_DÍA DEL PARTO._**

**EPOV**

Bella había roto aguas a las 10 de la mañana mientras desayunábamos. Ella quería un parto natural y yo la había apoyado ya que su embarazo había transcurrido sin complicaciones.

Pero a las 10 de la noche, Bella todavía seguía en labor de parto y su dilatación era muy lenta.

_―Edward_― me llamó desde su cama donde estaba sentada.

― _¿Qué sucede amor_? ―me acerqué a ella.

_―Ayúdame a pararme, quiero caminar un ratito. _

La ayudé a levantarse y con una mano sobre la mía y la otra apoyada en su espalda dimos un breve paseo por el cuarto. Caminamos lento, tratando de que las cosas avanzaran pero ya me había hecho a la idea de que sería un proceso largo y doloroso.

Ayudé a Bella a sentarse en la cama y yo me senté detrás de ella. La bata del hospital solo estaba sujeta por un pequeño nudo en su cuello, puse mis manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda y masajeé su columna vertebral.

―_Las contracciones son un poco más dolorosas―_ susurró.

_―Pero pronto pasarán._

_―Lo sé, pero en lo que eso sucede, quiero que sepas que no importa lo que diga, lo que grité o si te llegó a pegar, he visto partos antes, las mujeres se ponen muy complicadas en algunas situaciones, pero todo es por el dolor insoportable que sienten, así que si digo algo que te lastime, no me tomes en serio._

_―No te preocupes amor―_ dejé un beso en la desnuda piel de su espalda― _Te_ _apoyaré y comprenderé, no me tomaré nada en serio, lo prometo._

La ayudé a acostarse antes de que el doctor Garrett regresara al cuarto para hacerle otra revisión.

_―Muy bien Isabella―_ dijo tocándola_― Estamos listos._

Aunque sería un parto natural, llevaron a Bella al quirófano, era simple precaución, Garrett era nuestro amigo y quería estar listo por si algo llegaba a pasar dado que Bella era primeriza.

Solo entramos Garrett, Kate la anestesióloga, Charlotte la pediatra, todas las enfermeras y yo. Nuestra familia esperaría afuera. Bella quería que esto fuera algo privado y no se sentía bien al estar gritando en frente de todos.

La acomodaron en pocos minutos, Garrett con actitud profesional le sonrió a Bella.

_―Vamos a comenzar Bella, tú sabes que será difícil…_

_―Pero no imposible_― completó Bella repitiendo nuestro lema.

_―Y sobre todo, al final, tendrás a tus hijos en tus brazos, así que necesito que seas una mujer muy fuerte ¿Está bien?_

_―Sí…―_ Bella respondió jadeante pero segura.

Sujetó fuerte mi mano y respiró recordando los cursos que habíamos tomado.

_―Viene una contracción―_ nos avisó Bella.

_―Está bien, vas a pujar fuerte cuando yo te diga ¿de acuerdo?_

Asintió rápidamente.

_―Una, dos… tres―_ Bella comenzó a pujar esforzándose al máximo.

_―Vas muy bien Bella, ahora necesito que lo volvamos a hacer, tus bebes ya quieren conocer el mundo. _

Repitió la cuenta y Bella pujó y pujó, su cara estaba crispada de dolor, su frente sudaba, sus ojos lloraban, pero nunca perdían la determinación… Nunca la vi más hermosa que en ese momento. Ella estaba dando vida.

_―Bien Bella, un poco más―_ Garrett la animó.

Bella gritó y creí que sería posible que desgarrara su garganta, mientras yo solo le daba besos en su frente para calmarla, pero su grito fue interrumpido por el llanto de nuestro bebé.

Garrett lo tenía entre sus manos y sonreía viendo al hermoso niño.

_―! Oh Dios! ―_ Bella susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sur de su cuerpo, viendo con adoración a nuestro primer hijo.

_―Edward, ven rápido ―_ Garrett me llamó y fui con él―_ toma las pinzas, tú vas a cortar el cordón justo aquí―_ me indicó con su dedo.

Hice lo que me dijo, mi pequeño campeón estaba tan rojo que no se podía ver mucho de su piel, pero rocé rápidamente mi mano con la suya.

Me sentí vivo y completo con ese pequeño roce.

Pero duró solo un instante antes de que las enfermeras se lo llevaran y de que comenzara todo el ajetreo otra vez.

Venía la bebé.

En este Bella tardó un poco menos en la labor de parto y aunque sufrió mucho, Garrett le demostró que tenía razón, escuchar el llanto de la pequeña niña que acababa de nacer borró cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.

También corté su cordón y acaricié su mejilla antes de que la llevaran a limpiar.

Me acerqué a Bella y acaricié su cara antes de tomar una toalla y limpiar el sudor en su frente.

_―Te amo Bella, eres una mujer muy valiente. _

_― ¿Están bien?_

_―Están perfectos, son perfectos amor. _

_― ¿Si son niño y niña?_

_―Si amor, Madeleine y Sebastián Cullen Swan acaban de conocer el mundo. _

Una enfermera se acercó a nosotros cargando a nuestros bebes. Bella lloró en cuanto los vio a los dos juntos envueltos en cobijas diferentes.

_―Son tan hermosos. _

Las enfermeras le avisaron que los llevarían a la habitación en cuanto Bella regresara a su cuarto.

Me acerqué a ella y con su mano temblando de la emoción limpió mis lágrimas.

_―Te amo_―dijo con amor.

―Yo más amor― le di un beso antes de salir a dar las buenas noticias a nuestras familias.

Mi madre y mi suegra lloraron en cuanto me vieron salir vestido de azul del quirófano.

Y toda la familia fue a ver a los bebés al cunero en lo que Bella regresaba a su cuarto.

Yo la estuve esperando ahí, y en cuanto llegó pudimos tener un momento a solas en lo que nuestra familia todavía estaba entretenida en los cuneros, no faltaron palabras, solo me acosté con ella en su cama y la abracé, fue un momento de paz y conexión para los dos.

_― ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_―Bien… Acabamos de ser padres, no hay persona más feliz en el mundo que yo. _

_―Lo sé, yo también siento esa euforia. _

_―Se llama amor. _

Al poco tiempo entró la enfermera con una cuna donde llevaba a los dos bebes, le había pedido a la familia que esperara afuera de la habitación unos minutos.

Necesitábamos este momento privado, este momento era nuestro. De Bella y mío y aunque pudiera ser egoísta, no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie.

Cuando estuvimos los cuatro solos en el cuarto y le ayudé a Bella a cargar a los dos bebes que estaban profundamente dormidos supe que el cielo estaba en la Tierra y el Paraíso con mi esposa y mis hijos.

Supe que los temores de Bella sobre ser una buena madre eran infundados, supe que los míos también, porque no importaba lo que pasara, yo siempre tendría a mi dama de hierro a lado.

Alguna vez la consideré como "Bellita" la mejor de la amigas, ahora sabía que también era la mejor de las mujeres…

**_4 MESES DESPUES DEL PARTO. _**

**BPOV**

Agarré cuidadosamente a Sebastián, ya había agarrado practica cogiendo al bebe en mis brazos, los primeros días me daba un poco de pánico, algo raro al ser yo una enfermera infantil, pero lógico al ser ellos mis hijos.

Nada te prepara para ser madre.

Edward estaba hablando con Madeleine en el sofá, le estaba contando un cuento inventado por él.

Mi hermoso pequeño hijo sonrió cuando acaricié su mejilla.

_―Ya estás cansado amor―_ pasé con mi dedo el contorno de sus ojitos que ya estaban entrecerrados por el sueño.

Lo tapé más con sus cobijas y lo arrullé mientras caminaba hacia su cuna.

Tardé 20 minutos más en dormirlo, cuando a Edward solo le había costado 5 para que la princesa se quedara dormida.

_―Este será un pequeño niño de mamá―_ Me susurró Edward cuando estuvo a mi espalda―_ no te lo podremos despegar. _

_―Eso es porque sabe que su mami lo cuidará siempre. _

_―Voy a competir con Sebastián por tu atención._

_―Con Sebastián y con Madeleine, ella también me ama, aunque se chifla cuando está con su papá._

_―Lo se mi amor, todos te amamos. _

Dejamos encendida la lámpara de mesa que tenían cerca de su cuna y pusimos el radio para escuchar si se despertaban, Edward llevaba el otro radio en su mano mientras salíamos dejando la puerta abierta.

_―Sabes… he estado pensando, que tal vez, hoy podríamos intentarlo._

_― ¿Qué cosa?_

_―Tocar._

_―Edward…_

_―Mira, solo intentemos_― tomó mi mano y me guió hacia el cuarto donde estaban nuestros instrumentos.

Edward y yo habíamos tocado muchas veces, algunas para nuestros bebes, pero nunca lo habíamos hecho juntos de nuevo.

La última vez que había tocado con él me traía amargos recuerdos, que aunque ahora no dolieran tanto como hace años, había dejado ahí, porque disfrutaba mi vida ahora.

Edward insistía en tocar juntos pero yo no estaba muy segura, me había pasado años dándole vueltas.

Los dos habíamos compuesto canciones para nuestros bebes y Edward amaba verme tocar el violín que me habían regalado sus padres. Igual que yo amaba sentarme con los bebes a su lado mientras tocaba piano y ellos se quedaban muy tranquilos al escuchar las maravillas que su padre hacía con ese instrumento.

Edward sacó del estuche mi violín y me lo dio como si fuera algo muy preciado… De hecho lo era, aun recordaba cómo había roto a mi violín en un ataque de coraje, en uno de nuestros peores días.

_―Hemos superado cada miedo durante estos años, este también pasará, ya veras, yo sé que te lastimé mucho Bella, pero bueno, míranos ahora, estamos casados, tenemos hijos, te amo, me amas, tal vez no sea hoy pero llegara el día en el que recordaremos todo y entonces nada duela. _

_―Tal vez suene infantil, pero, ese recuerdo se me quedo grabado en mi mente, yo te dije: "te amo" y tú giraste tu cabeza no queriendo verme. _

_―Fue un error. _

_―Yo lo sé, solo que… no se Edward, es tonto, esto debería de estar superado. _

_―Cada quien tiene su tiempo, si el tuyo es largo, por mí no hay problema. O dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

_―Cuando toqué contigo, era mi manera de decirte adiós, no te quiero decir adiós ahora. _

_―Un problema de superstición, crees que si lo hacemos nos podríamos separar como hace muchos años―_ afirmó.

_―Algo así._

_―Eso no pasara mi amor_― me abrazó_― te amo tanto pequeña que nada de eso pasara, tocaremos una canción y veras que nada pasa…_ ¿_La misma canción?_

_―Sí_―acepté no muy segura.

Me paré a lado de Edward y lo vi mientras suspiraba nerviosa.

_―Te amo Bella, nada pasará, te lo prometo._

Asentí con mi corazón desbocado de emoción.

Edward tocó las primeras notas e inmediatamente mi mente viajó a aquella noche, Edward tan joven, Edward hermoso, Edward haciendo su último recital, Edward no siendo mio…

Me miró esperanzado jalándome contundentemente al presente.

Fue algo natural, algo que se nos daba tan bien como besarnos al amanecer.

Toqué con él aquella canción de Harry Potter de la cual nos habíamos enamorado siendo unos adolescentes.

Solté un par de lágrimas al darme cuenta de que mi miedo era infundado. Nada malo pasaría, porque Edward estaría aquí para sellar cada hueco que él mismo había abierto.

La mejor parte de la canción fue cuando levantó su vista de las teclas por un segundo y me dijo "te amo", sonreí con tranquilidad… El siempre estará aquí.

Cuando terminamos la canción, caminé un paso hacia él, pero levantó su mano indicándome que esperara. Miró hacia los lados de la habitación con ojos observadores.

¿Se habrían despertado los niños y yo no los había escuchado?

Miró hacia las puertas y ventanas con el ceño fruncido y luego como por arte de magia sonrió traviesamente.

_―Solo me aseguraba que el mundo no se acabara después de que tú y yo tocáramos_― se levantó para venir a abrazarme.

―_Tonto._

_― ¿Ves? Nada paso. _

_―Te dije que era infantil y tú insististe._

_―Volvería a insistir―_ mis pies dejaron el piso cuando me levantó por mi cintura haciéndome reír.

Me aferré a su cuello mientras Edward jugaba conmigo como si fuéramos bailarines de película clásica.

Me reí como una niña, Edward hacía de cada día una experiencia maravillosa, nunca dejando de ser divertido… nunca dejando de ser mi amigo.

Más tarde, después de ducharnos, de cenar y de platicar, Edward cayó rendido después de darme un beso de buenas noches, me había ayudado con los bebes cuando despertaron a comer, pero él había tenido guardia en el hospital y sus ojos aunque quisieran ya no podían estar abiertos.

Yo prendí la lámpara de noche para leer un momento, podría irme a la sala o al cuarto de los bebes, pero a Edward no le gustaba que lo dejara solo a menos que fuera con nuestros hijos, a veces pensaba que tenía tres en vez de dos niños.

Edward murmuró algo revolviéndose en la cama entre sueños. Lo tapé con la cobija y acaricié su cabello para que siguiera durmiendo.

Cuando acaricié su cabello, brilló en mi mano la pulsera que me había regalado en nuestra última navidad como amigos.

La llave plateada que aun colgaba siempre en mi muñeca era significado de confianza, de confidencialidad.

Edward era dueño de cada uno de mis secretos, no había pensamientos que yo no quisiera compartir con él, no era una cuestión de perder mi independencia, era una cuestión de amistad, de que yo sabía todo de él y él todo de mi porque así lo habíamos decidido.

Porque había veces en la que me sentaba en la cama a platicar con él antes de dormir y no veía a mi marido, veía a mi mejor amigo, me aconsejaba, me guiaba y cuando él se sentía así, yo hacía lo mismo.

Edward además de darme su amor, me daba su seguridad y su estabilidad. Aunque yo podía ayudarlo a comprar la casa donde vivíamos, él había insistido en hacerlo, y mayor fue mi sorpresa al recibir de sus manos las escrituras de la casa a mi nombre.

Me daba un futuro y un hogar para siempre.

Y mientras lo veía, recordé que siempre me había gustado verlo dormir, desde que éramos unos niños…

Nuestra historia no había sido fácil, pero sé que el día de mañana que se la contemos a nuestros hijos estarán orgullosos de sus padres.

¿Me arrepentía de haber ido a estudiar a otro lado?

No

¿Cambiaría alguna de mis decisiones?

¡No!

¿Me arrepentía de haber sido novia de Jacob o David?

¡No!

¿Cometería los mismo errores que cometí siendo una chica enamorada?

¡Sí!

¿Me arrepentía de haberle declarado mi amor a Edward?

¡No!

¿Hubiera preferido que él me hubiera correspondido?

En este momento de mi vida lo digo con seguridad: ¡No!

Nunca cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido, porque todo eso me hizo ser lo que soy ahora.

Cada lagrima, cada sonrisa, cada caída, me hicieron amarme y respetarme y al final entendí que primero estaba yo, que me tenía que amar y respetar para hacer las cosas bien.

Que ahora estoy segura que a mi lado, dormido, está el hombre correcto, que él me ama, que él me respeta y que me valora, porque solamente él podía entender todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir su amor… casi, tanto como lo que él hizo por mí.

Él, un día dijo que nuestra amistad era más hermosa que el cielo, yo creo que toda nuestra vida es más hermosa.

Dejé el libro sobre la mesita y apagué la lámpara.

Me acurruqué a su lado, aun dormido, cuando me sintió a su espalda se giró para abrazarme. Enterré mi cara en su pecho, aspirando la seguridad que su olor me daba.

Tenía a un excelente marido, a un excelente hombre, a un gran amante y a un maravilloso ser humano a mi lado.

Y estaba segura de esto porque siempre supe que…

Nadie amaría a mi mejor amigo como yo lo amo.

_**"FIN"**_

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_**1) **_**_Esta es una referencia a una expresión que utiliza mi madre: Yo tengo tres hijos – levanta su mano haciendo señal de tres – y los conozco como a mis tres dedos. Siempre que mis hermanos o yo le queríamos ocultar algo nos decía eso. Aquí Edward solo le cambio lo de los hijo a la esposa._**

**_Me gustaría decir tantas cosas, pero no creo poder. Me pone de un modo sentimental saber que la historia al fin terminó. _**

**_Que si bien, amamos a Bella y Edward, creo que pude transmitirles al final lo que quería. Nada en esta vida pasa porque sí, todo está escrito, y Bella y Edward fueron felices, no porque simplemente se lo merecieran, sino porque se levantaron de sus propios errores y aprendieron a vivir con ellos._**

**_Gracias pero muchas gracias a todas las que han decidido estar aquí._**

**_Gracias por todos sus reviews. A las chicas que en el último cap no tenían cuenta en ff. _**

**_* MINIFAN - NINACARA - ROXY - STEFANNY - DAIANAAMICO - PAOLA - CLII - ALESSANDRA - ANA - SOLCITO - CRIS - LOCURA - CLI - STEFANNY -_**

**_Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la primera vez que escribí el primer capítulo, pero todo el camino ha sido interesante, por lo menos para mí, aun después de los años, me ha hecho entender cosas._**

**_Gracias por su apoyo incondicional, por estar ahí a pesar del tiempo, por ser maravillosas._**

**_No tengo más que agradecerles, como dijo Edward: Lo que reciba de aquí en adelante serán bendiciones, porque ustedes ya me han hecho feliz. _**

**_Con respecto a otras historias, si seguiré escribiendo, esto me encanta, pero será más adelante, mandare a Zoa a dormir un ratito, ya que no cuento con el tiempo necesario, tal vez pueda escribir un poco pero no tanto como me gustaría, ni tanto para llevar la historia._**

**_Gracias también por su eterno cariño a esta loca autora, porque confiaron en mi hasta el final, algo que casi nunca digo es que, cuando comenzó esta historia muy pocas personas apostaban por ella, ya que no entendían mi necesidad de escribir una historia de amigos que se enamoran después de haber escrito dos así, aun así, quise hacerlo, y no me arrepiento, me ha dado tanto este fic._**

**_Muchas ya no las leeré después de este, pero quiero que sepan que tienen mi eterna gratitud._**

**_Las quiero y les mando una sonrisa y un abrazo enorme_**

**_Zoa_**


End file.
